The Digi-Loud Adventure
by Zeobide274
Summary: Join Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Clyde, and Sam as they journey through the Digiworld and try to fight their way back home. Will they be able to survive long enough to see their family again or will the Dark Masters and Seven Demon Lords be too much for them? Lemons now included! LincolnxHarem ClydeX? Some Dark Themes included.
1. Ch 1: Enter The Louds

**It's been a while since I last wrote anything. Life and work have been keeping me busy. I lost all of my notes and folders of everything I had written a few years ago and since then I decided to quit writing. I hadn't backed it up so I thought what was the point? But recently I've been reading fanfics again and some time has opened up in my busy schedule that allows me to write a little bit at a time. So I'm starting again with this story. It's an idea I got while watching the Loud House. It's quickly become a favorite of mine and I thought about which partner Digimon each of them would have. And from their it evolved to what crest and then how their adventures would turn out. So this story is more of an experiment to see if I can still write and to see if people are interested in a Loud House Digimon story.**

 **As for my other stories, I'm gonna try and finish them. I know a few of them were somewhat popular so I'm gonna try and remember what I had planned for them. But since I lost all of my notes for those stories it will be difficult to recapture that old drive that I had for them. But I'll give it a shot. Well without further ado, enjoy the story.**

 **The Digi-Loud Adventure**

 **Chapter 1: Enter The Louds**

It was a peaceful day in Royal Oaks. Nothing was out of the ordinary, nothing except a minor form of fog that was building up above the town. No one paid it any mind, not even the young albino haired boy that was on his way to meet his best friend and partner in crime solving, Clyde McBride.

The young boy wasn't alone however as he was being followed by his older sisters.

"Why do we have to come to this stupid thing again, Stinkin?" A brunette haired, sporty girl asked her brother. She was walking slightly behind him while spinning a basketball on her index finger.

"Lynn, I told you, literally, like a million times, Lincoln needs at least eight people to enter this Ace Savvy competition and since we're the ones who ruined his collection then we gotta help him." Lori said as she texted on her phone. Lori was the oldest of the Loud siblings and was also the one who was responsible for Lincoln losing his comic books, mostly at least.

"But it was an accident!" Lynn practically shouted.

"Like, wasn't it on purpose to see if he could totes run fast enough to protect something he loves?" Leni, the second oldest sibling, said. The blonde was walking alongside her fellow blonde, Lori, and she had a hand placed on her chin in confusion.

"Great going, dude, now he knows the truth…" Luna, the third oldest sibling and rocker of the family, groaned as she put her hands in her brown hair.

"Looks like the jig is up!" Luan, the fourth oldest sibling and comedian of the family, said as she held up a jigsaw puzzle up. When everyone groaned she added. "I've been waiting all morning for that one."

"I never once thought it was an accident." Lincoln said as he glared at his sisters. "Because I'd never leave my comics, especially my special editions, lying around like that. One of you had to have placed them there. At least now I know that it was all of you."

"It's not like we did it to be mean…" Lori began.

"We just wanted to see if you could run faster if something important to you was in danger." Lynn finished. "We're sorry that things turned out so bad."

"Yea little bro, I hope that you don't hate us for being so careless." Luna said as she hung her head in shame.

"Well I can't say that I'm happy with all of you but by helping me win today's competition it'll go along way to making things right again." Lincoln told them. In truth he had already forgiven them. He could never stay mad at his sisters for long. Also the comics that they had ruined were just his spare reading comics. His real special editions were hidden away in the house where only he could find them. But he did need a team to enter this competition and lucky for him his sisters now owed him.

As they neared the shopping mall where Clyde was set to meet them, Lincoln couldn't help but feel as though he was being watched. Pausing to look around, he could only see the ongoings of everyday life in Royal Woods. Nothing was out of the ordinary aside from a few clouds above the mall. Looking up at the clouds, Lincoln began to wonder why they looked so strange….

"Come Lincoln, I want to get this stupid thing over with." Lynn said as she lightly punched him in the shoulder.

Snapped out of his thoughts, Lincoln grinned at his sister. "You do realize that this competition will probably last a few hours, right?"

"Ugh, don't remind me!" Lynn groaned.

They continued on their way and as they neared the comic book store, Lincoln could already see Clyde waiting for him at the entrance with one other person.

"Sam, I'm glad you made it!" Luna greeted her friend with a fist bump.

Sam Sharp was in the same grade as Luna and she also was in the same band. She was a natural blonde but had a teal highlight in the tip of her hair. She smiled when she saw her friend but it grew much wider when she saw Lincoln.

"Of course Luna, I wouldn't miss this for the world." Sam said before turning toward Lincoln. "Besides, only one of us can know more about Ace Savvy and that's gonna be me."

"Wait, you like Ace Savvy too?" Luna asked while Lincoln grinned.

"Of course, why else do you think I asked you to invite her?" Lincoln asked. "Sam and I have an ongoing rivalry to see which of us is the best Ace Savvy fan."

"I didn't even know that you two knew each other outside of her being my friend, bro." Luna told him.

"Well…Ace and I aren't exactly friends…" Sam began as she turned toward Luna.

"Yea, we're more like…rivals." Lincoln finished.

"Rivals who kiss." Clyde said as he coughed into his hand.

"WHAT!?" The loud sisters shouted.

"Sam, how could you!? With my own brother!?" Luna turned from Clyde to Sam so fast that she heard her neck pop. She wasn't sure why but the idea of Sam fooling around with her little brother made her mad.

"Whoa, it's totally not like that!" Lincoln said. He quickly stood in front of Sam in order to shield her from his sisters' wrath.

"So is Lincy dating Sam now?" Leni asked in confusion. "Because I thought Ronnie Anne was like, totes his girlfriend."

"Lincoln, you have ten seconds to explain before I literally twist you into a pretzel for cheating on Ronnie Anne!" Lori warned him.

"To think that my own brother might be a sleaze bag…" Luan said with a shake of her head. For once she couldn't find a joke in the situation.

"Ok, first of all, Sam and I aren't dating. I don't even like her like that." Lincoln said, causing Sam to look at him with a slightly hurt expression. But once he saw that he quickly added. "Not that I wouldn't mind dating her! She's very beautiful and smart and funny and hot and…" seeing Sam blush caused Lincoln to blush. "And I think I'll stop now."

"Don't stop on my account, Romeo, I'm kind of liking the praise." Sam said with a laugh. "Don't forget to mention my rockin bod next."

"umm….right. Second, Ronnie Anne broke up with me awhile ago." Lincoln continued.

"Wait, she dumped you?" Lori asked, her anger completely forgotten. "Why didn't you tell us?"

But Lincoln didn't answer. He looked down at his shoes in shame.

"If it's alright with you dudes, I'll answer this one." Sam said as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "That day I was standing outside of the comic shop after buying the latest Ace Savvy when I witnessed the whole thing. Lincoln had been trying to hold her hand in public and she slapped his hand away. She then told him that if he wanted them to keep dating that it would have to be kept secret. But the little man didn't like that and asked her if she was ashamed of him being her boyfriend. Ronnie Anne didn't answer yet that silence spoke volumes. With Lincoln's heart breaking, Ronnie Anne left him by himself without another word."

Every one stayed silent as Sam told her account of that day. Even Clyde, who had been distracted by Lori, was paying attention. Normally Ronnie Anne would scare him but now he felt a burning hatred toward her for hurting his best friend.

Each of the loud sisters felt something similar but none more so than Lynn. She cracked her knuckles and was about to head in search of Ronnie Anne when she felt someone grab the back of her jersey.

"Let go, Lincoln." She said without turning around.

"Please, Lynn, just forget about it." Lincoln pleaded with his sister.

At the tone of his voice, Lynn turned around and faced her little brother. "How can you expect me to forget about it!?" She demanded. "She dumped you because she's ashamed to be seen in public with you as her boyfriend? Does she know how lucky she is to have you? No, her ass is grass when I next see her!"

"Lynn's right bro, we can't let this slide." Luna said.

"I can't believe Ronnie Anne would do something like that." Leni said. "I would totes like to have Lincy as my boyfriend."

"Leni, shut up." Lori said before turning toward Lincoln. "I'm sorry, Lincoln. But you should have told us. We're your sisters and we'll always have your back no matter what."

"Yea, you can count on us." Luan added. She felt guilty for thinking the worst of her little brother. She should have known that Lincoln was too noble to do anything like that. It was one of his best qualities. "I'll hold her down while Lynn punches."

"Now you're speaking my language." Lynn said has she tried once more to leave but Lincoln would let go.

"This is why I didn't tell you guys about this." Lincoln said. "I knew that you'd be on the war path against Ronnie Anne when it wasn't her fault to begin with. It's mine."

"Dude, how many times to I have to tell you?" Sam asked as she shook her head. "You did nothing wrong. That girl is a bitch."

"No. It's my fault. If I was more of man then maybe she wouldn't be ashamed to-"

But Lincoln didn't get to finish his sentence as Lynn slapped him.

"That had better be the last time I hear you say, Lincoln Loud." The jock growled. "If Ronnie Anne thinks she could do this to my brother and get away with it then she's got another thing coming. That girl is going to get the beating of a life time."

"Lynn's right, Lincoln. Well aside from the beating part. You deserve better than Ronnie Anne." Lori said. She pulled Lincoln into a hug and patted his hair. "You're literally like the coolest guy I know."

"Clyde, what are you staring at?" Luan asked as she noticed the bespectacled boy looking terrified.

Every one turned to look at Clyde and then followed his line of sight. At the entrance of the mall stood a small round mechanical creature with a claw in one hand and a cannon for an arm in the other. It seemed to searching for something and when it's eyes landed on theirs, it smiled maliciously.

Raising its cannon arm, it took aim at them and shouted. "Metal Smirk Bomb!"

A cannon blast erupted from its arm and a red energy-like bullet shot out. Before Lincoln even knew what he was doing he had already pushed his sisters out of the way leaving himself wide open for the shot. But even as he did, he felt a quick gust of wind pass over him just as he closed his eyes in anticipation of the hit.

But the blow never came. Opening his eyes, Lincoln was shocked to see a large barefoot man wearing black leather pants standing a few feet in front of him. His skin wan tanned and he had what looked like a sheath attached to his belt. He was also incredibly muscular and he had a full head of wild untamed golden hair.

"DigiDestined, you must hurry. Go to that room over there and shut the door! Take everyone with you." The man said. As he turned around to point toward the door that led to the comic book store, Lincoln was even more shocked to see that the man wasn't a man at all. He looked more like lion and that wild hair was actually his mane.

"What are you?" Lincoln asked despite his instincts telling him to run.

"A friend." The lion man said. They heard another blast and the lion man deflected it with his sword which Lincoln only now noticed he wielded. "You must hurry, we don't have much time!"

Despite having a million questions, Lincoln quickly led his family and friends into the store. As soon as Clyde was in, Lincoln shut the door and looked outside to see if he could still see the lion man. But before he could get a good Lincoln heard his sisters scream as the sound of rushing water suddenly appeared. Lincoln only had enough time to turn around only to face tidal wave that impossibly fit inside of the store and swept them all up.

 **Chapter** **end**.

I hope you enjoyed that and if you have any questions please ask them in your reviews and I'll answer them as soon as I can.


	2. Ch 2: Meet Your New Partners

**Hell there and welcome to the second chapter. This chapter is where we're introduced to their partners and soon the story will take off. Those of you familiar with Digimon will recognize the area they are in and while it will be similar to season 1, there will be major changes to the plot such as the main villain.**

 **As far as romance goes, there will be some but I'm gonna try to focus on the adventure part of it because I have some great fight scenes set up. I can't wait till I get to the later parts of the story. As for Ronnie Anne, while I admit that I don't really like her character that much she will be making an appearance in the story and her and Lincoln will get a chance to work out their issues. Whether they get back together or not is undecided.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **The Digi-Loud Adventure**

 **Chapter 2: Meet Your New Partners**

Lincoln first registered that he was waking up when he felt someone poking his cheek with their fingers. As he came to, he could also hear the person speaking but it sounded too muffled. The next thing he registered was that there was a slight weight on his chest like when Cliff, their pet cat, would sleep on his chest.

"Wakey, wakey, Lincoln." He heard the voice say. It was high pitched and it sounded like it was coming from some one very young and obviously male.

Opening his eyes, Lincoln found himself staring into two large red eyes with a black pupil. Blinking, Lincoln was suddenly aware that he was not staring at a human being.

"You're awake!" The little creature cried happily. It pulled back and began to hop in his chest.

Lincoln got a good look at the creature and he could tell that it was definitely not human. It had a large head compared to its small body and it had short arms and legs. He had two long ear like appendages sticking out of the top of his head sort of like horns and he had a short tail. Also his body was blue with the interior or middle of his body being white.

"Um…what are you?" Lincoln asked. Normally he'd be freaking out but for some reason Lincoln felt that the little guy meant him no harm.

The little blue creature stopped jumping and focused his gaze on Lincoln. With a huge smile, the little guy said. "I'm DemiVeemon and I'm a Digimon."

"Digimon huh?" Lincoln had honestly never heard that word before. But judging by the looks of him, Lincoln guess that the mon part of the name was a reference to monster. "What exactly is a Digimon?"

"It means Digital Monster." DemiVeemon explained patiently. He kept staring into Lincoln's eyes with barely contained excitement. To Lincoln it seemed like the cre-, Digimon had been waiting for him for a very long time.

"Right. Digital Monster. And where exactly are we right now, DemiVeemon was it?" Lincoln asked next.

"We're on File Island." The little Digimon replied.

Lincoln simply stared at the little Digimon as he tried to make sense of the situation. He had some how been transported to another world, a digital world, where monsters were real and, as far as he knew, that wasn't a good thing. While DemiVeemon seemed friendly, Lincoln was positive they were called monsters for a reason. There was also the matter of why he was brought there to that world. It couldn't have just been a coincidence that there happened to be an Ace Savvy competition right when he was attacked along with his-

Lincoln quickly shut up to his feet, knocking DemiVeemon off of him in the process as he looked around in a panic. "Oh no! Oh no! Where are they?" He remembered being in that room with his sisters, Clyde, and Sam. And if he had been transported then it meant that chances were that they were too.

"Who are you looking for, Lincoln?" DemiVeemon asked as he tugged on Lincoln's pants.

Staring down at the Blue Digimon, Lincoln had almost forgotten about him. "I'm looking for my sisters and friends. If I'm here then they must be here too."

"You the other kids that fell around here?" DemiVeemon asked him.

Lincoln almost fell to the ground. "You know where they are? Can you take me to them?"

"Of course! I'm your partner, silly." DemiVeemon said with a cheerful smile. With an impressive leap, DemiVeemon jumped on top of Lincoln's head and began to sniff the air. After a moment he pointed toward Lincoln's left. "There's several humans that way with more Digimon."

After thanking the little Digimon, Lincoln began to sprint toward the direction that he pointed towards and sure enough he could already hear his sister Lori shouting about something. As he drew nearer he could hear her calling out to them.

Lori wasn't alone however, as Leni, Luna, luan, and Sam were with her. Only Lynn and Clyde seemed to be missing. But just like him, each of them seemed to have a Digimon that wouldn't let them out of their sight.

Lori's Digimon was just as small as DemiVeemon but it was light purple in color and was tear drop in shape. It had black eyes and had a weird handle like horn on top of its head. Lori was carrying it under her left arm while using the right to call out for her missing siblings.

Leni's Digimon looked like a plant. Was mainly green with a white underbelly, it's body round like a bulb with a stalk with two leaves on its head, and it had four stubby legs. Leni was carrying the Digimon in her arms close to her chest.

Luna was holding a furry ball like Digimon with a horn on his head. The fur was light brown with white in the center of its face. She held it in front of her like a person would hold a ball.

Luan seemed deep in thought while her Digimon floated alongside her. Her Digimon was a small spiked red ball with a tiny flame sprouting from its top.

And Sam was talking to her Digimon that she held in her hands at eye level. Her Digimon was a round pink Digimon with two long ears. He seemed to have a lot to say because he was talking pretty fast.

"Lynn! Clyde! Lincoln! Where are you?" Lori shouted as Lincoln neared.

He was surprised that Sam noticed him first and he could hear the little pink Digimon excitedly exclaim that his nose was never wrong.

"Oh my god, Lincoln!" Lori cried out once Sam pointed him out. They all ran toward the albino haired boy and nearly tackled him to the ground.

"I'm so glad I found you guys." Lincoln barely managed to say over the happy cries of his sisters and Sam.

"Like do you have any idea how worried I was when I couldn't find you?" Lori asked him as she released him from her bear hug. "I'm literally going to sprout grey hairs like any second now."

"Bro, have you seen anyone else in this crazy forest?" Luna asked him.

"What about your partner? Has he introduced himself yet?" Luan asked him.

"Like do you know where we are?" Leni asked.

"I'm just glad you're okay, Ace." Sam told him as she ruffled his hair.

"Thanks you guys, I'm ok. And no, I haven't seen anyone else besides you. And yes, this little guy is DemiVeemon. And we're in the Digital World and currently on File Island." Lincoln answered as he was allowed room to breathe.

"That's what our partners said…" Luan confirmed. "Oh by the way, my partner's name is Sunmon."

"Mine is called Moonmon." Lori said.

"Mine is called Tanemon and she's totes adorable." Leni practically squealed.

"Mines called Tsunomon and he's totally rockin'." Luna told him.

"This little guy is Koromon." Sam said.

"What else have they told you guys about this place?" Lincoln asked.

"Not much I'm afraid." Luan said. "I'm trying to figure why we were brought here but so far I'm drawing up blanks."

While their human partners were talking, the Digimon gathered together to discuss the arrival of their new friends.

"I can't believe they're finally here!" Tanemon exclaimed with a squeal. "I've been totes waiting for this day since I hatched!"

"I know what you mean. Lori is literally everything I expected her to be." Moonmon nodded. "I can tell that we're going to be the best of friends!"

"Luna seems….a bit unorthodox but I think our partnership will work out." Tsunomon said.

"Dude, Sam looks so cool! I can't wait to go on adventures with her!" Koromon said.

"Luan seems to be a deep thinker." Sunmon observed. "I don't know if she'll appreciate a partner who likes to fool around…"

"I've only known Lincoln for a short time but I can tell that he and I will be the best of friends!" DemiVeemon said. "He's got a strong sense of justice just like I do."

"But aren't we missing Gigimon and Minomon?" Tsunomon asked as he looked around.

"I'm sure they're close by." Koromon assures his friend. "They're probably with their partners right now."

Just then a scream could be heard coming from the woods and not long after that an explosion occurred. Everyone turned toward the source of the noise and from the nearby trees came Clyde and Lynn running toward them and away from something.

"You guys, run!" Lynn shouted as she ran past them.

They all stared after Lynn for a moment before looking toward the direction they had come from. And to their surprise and horror a large pack of green goblin like Digimon. The goblin Digimon were wielding wooden clubs and they were throwing what looked like fireballs. Needless to say that that got them all running after Lynn and Clyde.

 **To be continued….**

 **What did you guys think? I pick everyone's partners with a specific goal in mind while trying to keep in with their personalities. Again those of you familiar with Digimon will note why I chose DemiVeemon and Minomon for Lincoln and Clyde.**

 **Also you will note that some of the Louds are acting a bit out of character but it will be explained later. Each of them will have an arc of sorts focused on them and their development with their partners.**

 **But the main focus will be on Lincoln because he's my favorite. I personally think that Veemon is the perfect choice for him.**

 **Well till next time.**


	3. Ch3: Digivolution!

**Hello and welcome to the next chapter of the DigiLoud adventure. I'm trying my best to update regularly and seeing you guys review makes me want to write faster to update faster.**

 **In the reviews I got some questions and I'll do my best to answer. I was asked what kind of Digivices they had and the simple answer is they have the ones from the first season of Digimon. But they will work a bit differently. More will be explained soon.**

 **I was also asked if giving the Digimon the same personalities as their partners was lazy writing. And my response is that while some do have similar traits, there are major differences between them and they will become apparent as their journey progress. For example Luna is a rebel of sorts and Gabumom, her partner, is a stickler for the rules. As they have their own arcs, these differences will be shown and they will have to figure out how to come together in order to become a better team. It's not gonna be all cupcakes and rainbows.**

 **I hope that answers your questions and if you have any more please feel free to ask. I love interacting with my audience. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Ps: I don't own The Loud House or Digimon.**

 **The Digi-Loud Adventure**

 **Chapter 3: Digivolution!**

Lincoln couldn't believe their luck. As they attempted to run away from a small horde of goblin like Digimon, more seemed to appear and cut their escape off. They were backed into a corner near the edge of a cliff that overlooked the center of the island. Lincoln stood at the head of the group with Lynn and Luna at his sides. Lori and Luan were behind them and the others behind them. As scared as he was, he wasn't about to let these monsters hurt his sisters and friends.

"Looks like you kiddies can't run anymore." One of the goblins said.

Another laughed before adding. "The boss is gonna be happy we caught ya so fast."

"Do you think he'd mind if we had some fun with them first?" Another asked.

"So long as we bring them alive."

"Lincoln, when these guys begin their attack, I want you to take the others and run." Lynn whispered to her brother while the goblins talked. "I'll hold them off and buy you time to escape."

Lincoln and Luna both stared at Lynn in disbelief. But Lincoln was the first to recover. "Oh hell no! There's no way I'm letting you do that!"

"Yea, bruh, we're in this together." Luna agreed.

"You don't understand!" Lynn hissed. "I heard them talking before they started chasing us. The things they'll do to us…" Lynn shook her head. "I won't let that happen to my family. I'd rather die first."

"Well too bad. No ones dying today." Lincoln said as he took a step forward. Glancing over his shoulder, he gave them all a big smile. "I'll protect all of you no matter what. That's what a brother is for."

They were all stunned speechless as they watched Lincoln walk toward the horde of goblins. He was the middle child of the family and the youngest one there but here he was stepping up to the plate in order to defend them all.

DemiVeemon, who was on top of his head, stood tall as he prepared for the fight of his young life. "Don't worry Lincoln, we got this."

"With you by my side, we can't lose." Lincoln said, sounding braver than he felt. He was a 12 year old boy with a plushie sized monster on his head. He was gonna get torn apart! But if he could distract the goblins long enough for his sisters to escape then it would be worth it.

"Don't forget about me, partner."

Looking behind him, Lincoln saw Clyde running up towards him with his Digimon partner, Minomon, in his arms. As the bespectacled boy reached him, Lincoln raised his arm up and Clyde matched him.

"Clincoln McCloud together again!" They said as they pressed their forearms together. Minomon and DemiVeemon did the same as they jumped off their partners.

"Don't worry, we'll show you why it's bad idea to cause trouble while Ace Savvy and One Eyed Jack are on the case!" Clyde said, pointing toward the goblins. Despite his bravado, he could feel his legs shaking.

"It's time to deal out some justice!" Lincoln said as he pulled out some playing cards from his pocket.

"…." The entire time that they had been talking, the Goblimon had simply stared on with a confused look in their eyes. They weren't sure exactly what was going on but it appeared as though the two boys were going to fight them on their own.

"Screw this, attack ya idiots!" One of the Goblimon shouted.

This seemed to trigger the rest of the Digimon as they charged toward the two boys and their partners. But they stood their ground and as they neared, Lincoln threw his playing cards into the faces of the charging Digimon. The cards blinded some of them and caused them to stumble and crash into one another, effectively halting their charge.

DemiVeemon launched himself at the nearest Goblimon and kicked him in the face. Minomon launched a barrage of pink bubbles from his mouth that stuck multiple Goblimon and it was clear that the bubbles stung.

But their attacks weren't enough as they quickly recovered and DemiVeemon was knocked backwards with a blow from one of their clubs. He landed next to Minomon and the little Digimon was barely able to erect a small barrier around them before a fireball erupted on the ground in front of them.

As both their partners lay on the ground, Lincoln and Clyde charged at the nearest Goblimon. They weren't sure what they were doing but somehow that felt right. But to both of their surprise, a red ball flew past them and nailed the Goblimon in the face.

"Muevete, Lincoln!" He heard someone shout in Spanish.

Looking behind him, he could see Lynn charging towards the Goblimon that Gigimon was currently biting on the head. As she neared, she lunged herself forward into a move she had practiced on him numerous times before. A move that the Animal Bautista used in his wrestling matches; a spear.

She got the Goblimon right in the chest and knocked him down on the ground hard. Then Lynn picked up the club and tossed it toward Luna who was coming up behind her. Luna caught the weapon and swung it like an axe, nailing a stunned Goblimon in the face. Her partner came up behind her and bit his arm, preventing him from attacking her.

Lincoln didn't know if he should be furious that his sisters didn't listen to him or proud and grateful that they always had his back. But he quickly decided that if they were going to have his back then he'd better make sure to push with his front.

Lori and Luan came rushing past him and tackled a Goblimon that was about to hit Clyde in the back. They took turns kicking the Digimon while it was on the ground until it couldn't move. Their partners were standing a few feet behind them firing a barrage of the stinging bubbles at the nearby Goblimon.

Lincoln turned just time to see Lynn give him a look. A look he'd seen her give him a million times. It was time for Lucha Libre!

Lynn ran around one of the Goblimon, shouting curses at him to draw his attention. While he was focused on Lynn, Lincoln charged at the Goblimon from behind and took out his legs with a sliding leg tackle. At the same time Lynn charged at the Goblimon and a second after Lincoln took out his legs, Lynn hit the Goblimon with a Clothesline that caused him to spin twice in the air before landing hard on his head.

Emboldened by their short term success, the Louds and Clyde continued their attack on the Goblimon. But Lincoln realized too late that the Goblimon had been letting them win in order to draw them out and spread them thin. He came to this realization when the Goblimon he had knocked down quickly jumped back up and grinned ferociously.

"My turn now, punk!"

Lincoln felt his stomach erupt in pain the likes of which he had never felt before. Through bleary eyes he could make out the Digimon's fist lodged deep in his stomach. He couldn't breathe and it felt as though he were about to die from the amount of pain he was in. But before he could so much as shout, the Goblimon grabbed him by the throat and raised him off the ground.

All around him Lincoln could hear shouts of pain and terror as he was being choked out. He couldn't breathe and every second he struggled to draw breath brought him closer to death. But that's when he felt something come to life inside of him. It lit up like a spark and then erupted into a roaring flame. Then he felt something draw on that flame and he felt a warmth emanating from a nearby source.

He heard someone shout something that sound like an attack and then he was dropped to the ground and he could breathe once again.

As he greedily drew air into his lungs, Lincoln looked up and saw a blue Digimon standing at over three feet tall. The Digimon's back was to him and Lincoln could see a blue tail and what looked like blue horns or ears sticking out the back of his head. But what surprised him the most was that he knew who that Digimon was.

"You okay Lincoln?" The Digimon asked as he glanced over his shoulder. It was then that Lincoln could see the dragon like appearance in what used to be little DemiVeemon. But as Lincoln looked into his partner's eyes, he could see the same excited, eager energy that DemiVeemon had possessed. He could see the same fire that burned in those eyes was the exact same that burned in DemiVeemon's eyes.

"I'll live…" he managed to say after a moment. Then he added. "Are you still DemiVeemon ?"

The blue Digimon grinned. "Close. I'm Veemon now. The Rookie form of DemiVeemon." Veemon then turned back toward the Goblimon. "Now that introductions are out of the way. How's about I take out the trash."

"You're gonna fight us all alone?" One of the Goblimon asked as he roared with laughter.

"Trust me, I'm more than enough to handle the likes of you." Veemon said.

Then before the nearest Goblimon could react, Veemon crossed the distance between them in a single bound and Superman punched the goblin Digimon with enough force to send him crashing into a treen trunk over 20ft away.

All of the Goblimon were now staring at the newly evolved Digimon with apprehension. One of their own had just been taken out with a single punch. Warily, they surrounded the blue Digimon leaving the others completely ignored. All in all there were 15 Goblimon, one of which was knocked out. But despite those odds, Veemon didn't even look scared. He looked excited.

 **To be continued**.

What did you guys think? For now I had only Veemon Digivolve but the others will as well. I just didn't want to make this like three times as long and put it off for longer. I'll focus on keeping the chapters somewhat short in order to post more consistently.

I also hope that you guys are familiar with some of the wrestling moves that I had Lynn and Lincoln do. I'm a huge WWE fan and more of my references will be from there.

Till next time.


	4. Ch4: Digivolution Part 2

**Hello everyone. Sorry for the delay. I got lost somewhere in the holiday season and only now as things wind down do I have a moment to myself. I was able to complete this chapter and have already started in the next one. Now that the holidays are done, for now, I'll be able to post more regularly again.**

 **This chapter is a bit short but I promise the next one will be longer as the intro battle comes to an end. But enough about that, enjoy!**

 **I don't own the Loud House or Digimon.**

 **The Digi-Loud Adventure**

 **Chapter 4: Digivolution Part 2**

Lincoln couldn't believe his eyes. DemiVeemon, now Veemon, had knocked out one of the Goblimon with a single punch. He couldn't believe how strong his partner was. The others quickly gathered around him and Lori helped pick him up while their partners all stood protectively in front of them.

"Lincoln, are you alright?" Lori asked him, giving him a bone breaking like hug.

"I'm…fine." He managed to breathe out.

Noticing his lack of air, Lori quickly let go of him and held him at arms length. She gave him the once over and could see bruises started to form around his throat where the Goblimon had held him. She couldn't believe that she let that happen to him. She was the oldest and it was her responsibility to protect him. Tears started to form in her eyes and she couldn't help but feel at fault.

"Hey now, don't you cry." Lincoln said, placing a calming hand on her shoulder. "I'm fine, really I am." He gave her a confident smile that only served to upset her more. She was supposed to reassure him, not the other way around. Sensing that she wasn't reassured, Lincoln pulled her down to his level and kissed her on the forehead just like she had done to him when he was younger. "It's gonna be alright, sis. I promise."

Lori watched as Lincoln walked past her and stood protectively in front of them all. She felt something blossom in her chest as her little brother stepped up to protect them. She watched as Lincoln shouted advice to Veemon as he fought off the Goblimon. And for the first time since they arrived in this world she felt hopeful.

Veemon sidestepped a club swing from one of the Goblimon and then he jumped up and kicked the Digimon in the face knocking it on its back. Another Goblimon charged him and Veemon was struck in the abdomen from the Goblimon's take down. But Veemon planted his feet into the ground and wrapped his arms around the Goblimon's waist and raised him above his head and performed a move that Lincoln called the Bautista Bomb. Veemon slammed the goblin down into the ground as hard as he could and knocked him out.

"Veemon, that was great! Now do the move Lynn and I did earlier! Use the clothesline!" Lincoln shouted over the sounds of battle.

Veemon jumped back a few times to create some distance and when the first Goblimon followed him, Veemon launched himself forward and slammed his forearm into the goblin's throat and effectively took him out of the fight. There were 3 down now.

The remaining Goblimon all stood in front of Veemon now and they eyed the rookie Digimon with apprehension. He had just taken out three of their comrades and they could barely get a hold of him one on one.

"What are we gonna do about him?" One of the Goblimon asked.

"We can't beat him one on one. He's too slippery!" Another said.

"What if we get the boss?" A third Goblimon asked.

"Yea! The boss'll show 'em!" They all agreed.

Veemon watched as two of the Goblimon rushed out into the woods. The others surrounded the group and each of the partner Digimon stood at the ready. Veemon looked at the Goblimon and prepared himself for round two.

"What are we gonna do now?" Leni asked. She was clearly scared and she was holding onto Luan for support. "They like totes have us surrounded!"

"Don't worry Leni, we'll protect you." Tanemon said as she glared at the nearest Goblimon.

"Ha! You think a little plant can stop us?" The Goblimon mocked. "We'll stomp you into the ground, runt!"

"Try it and I'll tear out your throat!" Gigimon shouted as he stood in front of Tanemon.

"This time you won't get so lucky, creep!" Lynn added as she stood beside her partner.

The Goblimon all rushed at the same time and Veemon launched himself at the incoming horde. He jump kicked one in the face and then threw the downed Goblimon's club at another one, clocking him in the back of the head. But even with two intercepted, that still left 8 more. Too far away to stop the others, Veemon had to watch as the Goblimon descended upon his friends.

Gigimon could see that Lynn was ready to charge forward and attack the Goblimon. But he knew that letting her do it would just end up with her getting hurt. Gigimon rush forward a head of Lynn and aimed to bite the Goblimon with his fiery bite.

At the same time, all of the other partner Digimon were doing the same thing. Each of them hoping to prevent their partners and new friends from getting hurt. This desire to protect them lit a fire deep within that they hadn't felt before. And as they neared their foes, a bright light erupted all around them and engulfed the partner Digimon.

When Lincoln could see again, he was shocked to see that the other Digimon had also changed just like Veemon had. Where Gigimon once stood there was now a large red dinosaur that stood easily as tall as Lori. Moonmon became a white bipedal rabbit like creature with four large ears with lavender tips. And on her forehead, chest, and shoulders she had bright yellow crescent moons. Tanemon became a larger plant like creature with a pink flower that sprouted from her head. She had a round face and green oval like eyes. Koromon went from a small pink ball with ears to a large orange dinosaur that was half as tall as Gigimon's new form.

Sunmon changed from a small sun like creature to a fiery red bipedal lion cub. Tsunomon became a large horned reptile like creature with yellow skin. He also wore a light blue fur pelt that had dark blue stripes across it. Minomon changed into a short green insect like Digimon that had purple claws and feet.

The sudden change of the partner Digimon halted the enemies advance. They all eyes the newly evolved forms with a wary eye. One of them was enough to give them trouble but all of them?

"Whoa…" Lynn breathed out as she stared at her new partner.

Gone was the little football with legs. Now Gigimon stood almost two feet taller than her now and he looked bad ass AF. He had a powerful looking claws and a long strong tail that looked like it could do some damage. But most importantly, he looked like he was built for combat.

"Who are you?" Lynn asked her partner.

The red dinosaur glanced over his shoulder and gave her a wicked grin. "I'm Guilmon now."

"Well Guilmon, go out there and kick some ass!" Lynn shouted as she pumped her fist into the air.

Guilmon's grin deepened as he turned towards the now frightened Goblimon before him. "You heard her."

The Goblimon simply gulped as the red dinosaur charged at him.

 **End of chapter.**

 **What did you guys think? I mentioned the Digivices a bit but only thru Lincoln's perspective. Since he was being choked out when Veemon Digivolved he didn't see the light but the others did. Now this time Lincoln saw the light too.**

 **Now that they've Digivolved the battle will turn but who is their boss? What Digimon will come after them next? Stay tuned for the next chapter of the Digi-Loud Adventure!**

 **Till next time**


	5. Ch5: First Boss Battle

**First off, I don't own Digimon or the Loud House.**

 **Second, I so sorry for the delay. I've been busy with life and work as normal but also with family coming over to visit for the holidays and wanting to go out every weekend. But now they're gone and I can continue on as I have before. As promised this chapter is longer and also marks the end of their first real battle. For these next few chapters the seeds of what I want to do with this will be planted so stay tuned. The next chapter will also feature the return of someone from the Digimon games as a way to progress the story along. I don't really want to follow the old adventure 01 story line to a T. I'll be adding my own twists. Well enough about that! Enjoy!**

 **The Digi-Loud Adventure**

 **Chapter 5: First Boss Battle**

Lori watched as her partner took down her opponent. The Goblimon swung its club in a wide arc but the Digimon ducked underneath the swing and struck with a uppercut.

"Lunar Claw!" The Digimon's right hand began to glow an ethereal purple before it turned dark and formed a claw shaped construct. The Digimon struck the Goblimon, sending him flying into the air. Then the Digimon raised her arms to her head as she charged up her next attack. "Tear Shot!" An orb made of water formed in front of her forehead where her hair stuck out. The orb shot off like a bullet and struck the Goblimon in the air sending flying into the treetops. After a few crashes and branches breaking, the Goblimon fell to the ground unconscious:

Lori just stood there amazed that little Moonmon had turned into a cute but capable fighter.

"Are you okay, Lori?" Her partner had turned from her opponent the moment he hit the ground. She stood stoically as she looked her up and down.

Lori had a few bruises and scrapes from earlier. When Lincoln had been taken by the throat, the Goblimon that she had been beating with a rock had punched her in the stomach. Adrenaline was the only thing that was keeping her going at the moment.

"I'm fine." Lori said. "But what about you? Are you okay?"

Lori was surprised to see the Digimon brighten up considerably at the question. While still stoic, there was a small smile that adorned her face. "I'm fine, Lori. When we Digimon Digivolve, we heal all wounds and recover all stamina. We also grow in power as well." The Digimon said. Lori noted that her voice sounded as soothing as a harp. There was an enchanting element to her tone. "We also change names when we grow to the next stage in our Digivolution. I was once Moonmon. Now I am called Lunamon."

"Lunamon…" Lori looked at the short Digimon for a moment before grinning. She extended her hand out to Lunamon. "I'm glad that we'll literally be friends."

The small small grew even more as Lunamon reached for Lori's hand. "Yes. Friends. I'd like that." And with that the two shook hands, having met as partners but now continuing on as friends.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Leni was surprised to see little Tanemon grow up to be such a pretty flower. Her partner wrapped up the Goblimon with vines that extended from her finger tips and slammed him into the ground a few times before throwing against a three trunk. Then her Digimon rushed back to her side and gave her a big hug.

"Oh Leni, are you okay?" The Digimon cried.

Leni could feel her partner shaking as she held her, a sure sign that she was sobbing. Having been on edge, this was the final straw for Leni and she too started crying. Her knees buckled as she fell down and embraced her partner, burying her face into her shoulder.

"Oh Tanemon, I w-was s-so scared!" Leni cried.

While the others fought around them, Leni held onto her partner like her life depended on it. She was completely out of her element and she was having trouble comprehending what was going on. But while they were sobbing on the ground, Lori and Lunamon came over to make sure that they were alright.

"Leni, come here." Lori pulled her sister into a comforting embrace. She rubbed her sister's back and patted her head. "It's gonna be alright, Leni. It's gonna be alright."

Lunamon was likewise engaged with Leni's partner. She helped the Digimon to her feet and gave her the once over. "Were you harmed, Palmon?"

Palmon shook her head as she wiped away her tears. "I'm fine. I was just really worried about Leni."

"I understand." Lunamon nodded. "I too was worried about my partner's wellbeing."

"They're more than just our partners, you know. They're also our friends." Palmon told her.

Lunamon looked over at the two sisters and took in how much they cared about one another. She could see that they had strong bonds between them. And it only strengthened her earlier resolve.

"Yes, they're our friends as well." Lunamon agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luna and Sam high fived each other as their partners worked together to take down a Goblimon.

"Dudes, that was totally rockin'!" Luna cheered as their partners neared them.

"Thanks…I think." Luna's Partner said.

Luna then threw up her hands, extending the pinky and pointer fingers while curling the rest, and Sam did the same. Both their partners shared a look and then turned back to them, looking confused.

"Is that some sort of human custom?" The furred, yellow reptile asked.

Luna looked shocked. "You've never thrown up the goats, bruh?"

"The goats?" The orange reptile asked. "What's that? Can you eat it?"

"Nah dudes," Sam said with a chuckle. She then showed her partner how to do it. "Whenever we win, we place our hands like this and throw them up in the air."

"Like this?" The Orange Digimon asked as he mimicked his partner.

Sam grinned. "Now that's rockin' out in style."

"Alright. I'm rocking!" The orange Digimon cheered. "I don't know what it means but who cares!"

"Miss Luna, do you want me to 'rock out' as well?" The yellow Digimon asked.

"Of course, dude. That way we can show the world how much we rock!" Luna said as she threw the goats again.

"Yea, Gabumon, Rock out with me!" The orange Digimon said.

"Wait, Gabumon? I thought your name was Tsunomon?" Luna asked her partner.

"It was, Miss Luna. But as we Digivolve, we also change our name. I am now Gabumon, the rookie form of Tsunomon." Gabumon explained.

"Whoa, that's totally rad, dude." Luna said.

"So I'm guess you aren't Koromon anymore, huh?" Sam asked her partner.

"Nope! I'm Agumon now." Agumon said with a large smile.

"Well dudes, I think things will only get more interesting from here on out." Luna told them.

She didn't know it yet but her words couldn't have been more true.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While everyone had been distracted by the incoming Goblimon and the subsequent bright like, Luan had focused on two things that happened one after the other. The first was a vibration that came from her waist. The second was how her partner glowed brightly for a second before he changed right before her eyes. And she heard him speak during the transformation as well.

 **Sunmon Digivolve to….Coronamon**!

Her partner, now Coronamon, changed from a little red sun like ball to a red bipedal fire lion that stood over two feet tall. She watched as her partner unleashed a barrage of punches at his opponent. With each punch, he would release a burst of fire that would singe where he struck.

While her partner was busy fighting, Luan returned her focus on her waist. She reached underneath her blouse where she felt the vibration take place. To her surprise, she felt something plastic attached to the waistband of her skirt. When she removed it to inspect it, she saw that it was a small rectangular like device that reminded her of the tamagotchi toy that Lori had when she was small. The device was small enough to fit in the palm of her hand and yet it weighed almost nothing. If it wasn't for the fact that she could feel it against her skin, she wouldn't have known it was there until she took her clothes off. It also had a very pale light grayish blue color to it. There was also a small screen in the center with three buttons surrounding it. There was an additional button in the top corner where the grip grooves were made around the corners of the device.

"What is this thing?" Luan wondered aloud.

"That's called a Digivice." Her partner said, startling her.

"Ahh, Coronamon!" Luan shouted as she jumped back. "Don't sneak up on me!"

The red Digimon looked down, crestfallen, as he took a step back. Luan knew she messed up when she shouted but right now was not the time to worry about that.

Looking back at the Digivice in her hand, as Coronamon had called it, she frowned. It didn't seem to have any writing in English. There were some strange markings around the screen, some sort of code, if she had to guess. But even if she guessed, there was no way for her to know what it said.

Glancing at the red Digimon, Luan felt guilt build up in her chest as she watched him kick the dirt sadly while he avoided her gaze. She knew that he had said that he was her partner but that's all he knew. He didn't know why he was partnered with her or who had chosen them. And remembering how ecstatic he had been to see her, Luan felt her guilt build up even more.

"Um, Coronamon? Do you know anything about these Digivices?" Luan asked him, hoping to moved past this awkward moment.

But the little Digimon only shook his head. "I'm sorry, all I know is that it marks you as one of the DigiDestined and that it also symbolizes our bond."

Upon hearing about their bond, Luan almost felt like crying. She felt like the worst person in the world at the moment. But as she was about to try to apologize they all heard Lincoln call out his partner's name.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clyde stood next to Lincoln as they watched their partners work together to take down the last Goblimon. His partner, Wormmon, could spit out a spider like thread from his mouth that was incredibly adhesive. He could also spit out a non-sticky variant that could be used as rope.

While Veemon grappled with the Goblimon, Wormmon made his way around them and shot his webbing at the Goblimon's back. The Goblimon look over his shoulder when he felt something hit his back and Veemon took advantage of that. With a mighty push, Veemon spun him around and the webbing wrapped itself tightly around the Goblimon.

"Alright we did it, partner!" Veemon cheered as he pumped his fist up in the air.

"We make a pretty good team, Veemon." Wormmon said.

"Did you see them take down that goblin?" Clyde asked his best friend.

"Of course! Looks like they're gonna be best friends just like us!" Lincoln said, grinning from ear to ear.

Just as they were about to return to the others, Veemon was struck in the back by a dark energy projectile. The attack exploded and sent both Veemon and Wormmon crashing into the ground .

Lincoln shouted his partner's name but he didn't rush over to his side. He couldn't. Because standing just outside of the clearing by the trees stood a large green sinister looking Digimon. The Digimon was easily over eight feet tall and could tower over all them. He looked like the Japanese depiction of an ogre, especially with his unkempt long white hair and large mouth.

"What is that thing?" Lincoln heard his sister Lori ask.

Pretty soon everyone mimicked her fear as they all noticed the green monster. And for the first time Lincoln wasn't sure that they could come out of this alive.

"Well lookie what we have here. A bunch of snot nosed brat kids and their baby partners." The Ogre said as he made his way toward them. He came to a stop next to Veemon and Wormmon and looked down at them. "So these are the weaklings that gave my guys so much trouble?" He kicked Veemon in the stomach with enough force to send him flying into a tree nearly forty yards away. "Pathetic. To think that my guys are even weaker than that."

"Hey what's the big idea?" Lynn shouted at him as she and Guilmon got ready to attack. "Why are you guys attacking us in the first place?"

"You really don't know?" The Digimon asked with a skeptical expression.

"No duh genius otherwise I wouldn't be asking!" Lynn shot back.

"You brats are the ones chosen to be the protectors of this world." The Digimon explained. "And that means that you're a problem for Digimon like me. You see, I can't have goody two shoes running around and stopping my fun. So that means that I have to kill ya."

"But we literally didn't ask to be chosen!" Lori said as she took a step forward. "We, Like, don't even know where we're at much less what's going on!"

"Tough break, kid. But I got a job to do and you guys are in the way of that. So I gotta do what I gotta do." The Digimon said.

"But what if we don't do it?" Leni asked him. "What if we like promise to leave you alone?"

The ogre actually took a moment to think about it. He placed his hand underneath his chin and rubbed it as he muttered to himself. While he was doing that, Lincoln quickly made his way over to his partner and helped him stand.

"Veemon, are you alright?" Lincoln asked quietly. "How are you feeling?"

Veemon groaned as he stood up on wobbly legs. "I feel as if my head got kicked by a Unimon."

"Who is that guy? Do you know him?" Lincoln asked as he steadied his partner.

"That's Ogremon. He's a Champion level Digimon and he's really strong. He's also the leader of the Goblimon tribe that lives at the base of Infinity Mountain at the edge of the forest." Veemon told him. "But that's not all, Ogremon is also an experienced warrior. Beating him will not be easy."

"But can we?" Lincoln asked. "Can we win?"

Veemon looked at his partner with a determined grin. "You bet we can. So long as you believe in me, I'll never lose. And that's a promise!"

While Lincoln had seen to Veemon, Ogremon had just finished his thoughts. Looking over at all of the children, he knew that there was only one way to end this.

"Tough break, brats, but I can't just let you go on your merry way. My boss'll tan my hide if he hears I let you go. I'll make it quick, that much I can do for you." Ogremon said as he prepared to attack.

"Let's go, Guilmon!" Lynn said as she prepared to charge into battle but was stopped as she felt several hands pull her back. "Hey what gives!?"

"Are you literally insane?" Lori practically screamed. "He's bigger than all of us combined!"

"Yea Bruh, he would tear thru you like toilet paper." Luna added.

"Now's not the time to rush into things without a plan, Lynn." Luan said.

But before she could come up with a plan, they all watched as Guilmon, Agumon, And Gabumon charged into face the ogre. For his part, Ogremon just laughed as he smacked away Agumon and Gabumon with his club. But Guilmon managed to duck underneath the swing and came back up with a claw strike to the chest. The blow wasn't that strong but Ogremon did look surprised.

"Not bad, kid. But how about I show you what a real attack looks like."

Ogremon cocked back his fist and drive it into the side of Guilmon's head. The blow sent him crashing into the ground with a heavy thud.

"Guilmon!" Lynn tried to break free from her sisters's grasp but they wrapped their arms around her in order to restrain her.

"Don't worry, Lori. I'll hold him off." Lunamon said.

"You're not doing it alone." Coronamon added.

The two Digimon fired of shots of water and fire but Ogremon blocked each the attacks with his bone club. As they fought around the clearing, Veemon slowly made his way over to Guilmon. He helped the red Digimon get up and whispered a plan into his ear. With a nod of approval, they made their way toward the other downed Digimon.

Meanwhile Ogremon had knocked Coronamon out with a blow to the back of the head and was about to crush him with a stomp but he was restrained by Palmon. Using her poison ivy vines, she wrapped up his arms to his torso and pulled back with all her might. But Ogremon was larger and much stronger than her. With a laugh, he turned around and used his right foot to stomp on the vines and that caused Palmon to be pulled forward and into the ground. With her momentarily disoriented, Ogremon broken free and charged at the plant Digimon.

"Oh no you don't, Sticky Net!" Wormmon shouted as he fired his webs.

The webs wrapped around his totes yet again but his right around was still free.

"Do you honestly think these weak strings can hold me?" Ogremon shouted as he made to tear them off.

"They don't have too!" Agumon shouted.

"That's our job!" Gabumon added.

The two Digimon rushed in and each took a hold of Ogremon's leg, effectively holding in place.

"What's the big idea?" Ogremon growled as he tried to shake then.

"Do it now Veemon!" Agumon shouted.

Ogremon looked over at where Veemon stood and he was surprised to see Guilmon at his side. Veemon jumped up at the same time that Guilmon spun around and using the red Digimon's powerful tail as a springboard, Veemon launched himself at Ogremon like a rocket.

Before he could even blink, Veemon had crossed the distance between them and for the first time during that fight, Ogremon was scared that he would die. For in the eyes of the little blue Digimon showed a power that Ogremon knew he could never match. It was the power of a dragon.

Lincoln watched as Veemon launched himself at Ogremon like a small blue missile. But as Veemon neared the ogre, his right hand which had been cocked back, was thrown forward to connect the attack. And in that moment, Lincoln would swear that he saw the outline of a golden dragon form around his partner.

"DRAGON FIST!"

The blow connected with Ogremon's chest and the resulting force knocked Agumon and Gabumon away as Ogremon was literally pushed backwards from the attack. The ground tore up in his wake as they both came to a stop at the trunk of a tree which almost snapped from the impact.

Both Digimon were down but only Veemon was able to stand. His right arm hung limply at his side as he struggled to stand over his downed opponent. And as Ogremon lay there on the ground, he could only see the eyes of a monster staring down at him. Dread filled his heart and fear gripped at his throat. There were no threats, no lies, no words could be formed as he lay at the mercy of the blue dragon. A mercy he wasn't sure he would get.

 **End of chapter.**

What did you guys think? I'm some of you noticed what I did with Luan. She's actually very smart, especially when it comes to her pranks. And since they're stranded on another world, I'll be using her as kind of the intellectual one of the group for now. Also her relationship with her partner is strained from the beginning and in the next arc she'll have a chance to repair it. Also I've made some of the Digimon have different personalities than their partners, like Gabumon and Luna. They're gonna be total opposites in a way but they'll have to learn to work together.

In the next chapter I'll start the set up for the next few arcs and also the introduction to an old Digimon favorite of mine.

Till next time.


	6. Ch6: Journey To Primary Village

**I don't own Digimon or the Loud House.**

 **Here's the next chapter of this story. Now that I don't have so many obligations, I'll have a bit more time to write and if the chapters aren't too long then I'll post them as soon as they're done.**

 **With the their first battle done, we now see the aftermath and it will begin to set it just what type of people they are. Challenges will arise from every choice they met and problems will need to be resolved if they ever hope to survive. But for now they just need to figure out what is going on.**

 **I'll try to update this story every Sunday from now so look forward to that. Enjoy!**

 **The Digi-Loud Adventure**

 **Chapter 6: Journey to Primary Village**

The Loud family, Clyde, Sam and their partners all gathered around the downed Ogremon. While still alive, Ogremon had sustained heavy damage from Veemon's punch. Veemon was still standing next to him but barely.

As they all took a chance to catch their breath, Lynn broke the silence by giving her partner an order.

"Guilmon, finish him."

"Whoa!" Lincoln shouted as he round on Lynn. "What are you doing, Lynn?"

At the same time, Veemon stood in Guilmon's way, shielding Ogremon.

"Move, Veemon." Guilmon growled.

"Lincoln, tell your partner to move. This guy doesn't deserve to live." Lynn said. She balled her fists and raised them at her brother. She couldn't believe that he was defending a monster that had been trying to kill them. "This piece of shit doesn't deserve any mercy, not from us!"

"Lynn, we don't kill. We never have! No matter what happened before, it doesn't make it okay to kill someone." Lincoln argued.

"Move Veemon or I'll make you!" Guilmon growled. He neared his face to Veemon's and bared his fangs but Veemon didn't even flinch.

"Lincoln said no." Veemon said firmly.

As tensions began to rise higher and higher, there was a pained chuckle coming from behind Veemon.

"S-She's right, you know." Ogremon struggled to say. "I don't deserve t-to live. I lost. My life is meaningless now." He pushed himself to sit up so that he could look Lincoln in the eyes. "If…if you spare me, my honor will be forever smudged. You have to kill me. It's the law of this world."

"No. We don't kill. That would only make us just as bad as you and if Ace Savvy wouldn't do it then neither will I." Lincoln told him.

There was something in the kid's eyes that struck a cord with Ogremon. They reminded him of his old rival's eyes. They both had a sense of justice that seemed unshakable. They were both so noble that it sickened him.

"You're risking our lives because of what some comic book says!?" Lynn shouted. She lunged herself at Lincoln but unfortunately for her, Lori had anticipated this and caught her just as she made her move.

"Knock it off, Lynn!" She shouted as she held her sister back.

"No! Let me go! Guilmon, kill that so of a bitch!" Lynn shouted as she struggled against her older sister.

Guilmon made to take a step forward, attempting to push past Veemon but he received an uppercut for his troubles. Veemon used his left arm to strike since his right still hung limp at his side. But despite his resolve, it was clear that the little blue Digimon was in his last dregs of stamina.

But that interaction between the two Digimon sparked the others to respond and Guilmon was quickly restrained by the other Digimon. The other humans of the groups conflicted about what to do but it was clear who Lori was siding with.

"Lincoln's right. We don't kill anyone in cold blood!" Lori said. She twisted her body and threw Lynn away from herself and Lincoln.

The younger Loud glared at her older sibling but when Lori glared back, Lynn knew that she was in a losing battle.

"This is a mistake." Lynn said before calling off Guilmon.

The other Digimon released him but they stood in between them. Ogremon watched the whole exchange and he was confused about what had just happened. By all rights they should kill him. He had lost that fight, he had to die, it was the law.

"Kid, you have to do it. If you leave me like this, I'll forever bear the shame of having been spared. We Digimon don't do mercy. It's survival of the strongest." Ogremon said. "If you spare me then I'll have to hunt you down for revenge!"

"If you want to die then I won't stop you," Lincoln said. "But if you come back for revenge then I'll stop you just like I did today."

Veemon turned back to face Ogremon. "And he won't be alone. Every time that you think you can beat us, I'll stop you. You can count on that…"

As Veemon finished his sentence, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out. He fell backwards but luckily Lincoln caught him before he fell to the ground. Despite being enemies, Ogremon felt himself respecting the little blue Digimon.

Tensions seemed to die off with the fainting of Veemon. Lynn seemed to lose her bloodlust and Ogremon also decided to call it a day as he slumped to the side from his injuries. Everyone looked down at the little blue Digimon and they were equal parts impressed and concerned. It was thanks to him that they were able to survive but he had also sustained heavy damage. His right arm in particular looked like it would never be the same again. In the silence, Sam took the initiative to make a suggestion.

"How about we get out of here and try to find some shelter and food?" She asked the group.

"That sounds like a good idea." Lori agreed.

"But there's just one problem, we don't know where we are or where to go." Luan pointed out.

"We know where we are." Agumon said.

"Yea, we're in the Native Forest." Coronamon added.

"And if you wish to go somewhere that is safe then we must head towards Primary Village." Lunamon finished.

"What's in Primary Village?" Luna asked.

"That's where all Digimon are reborn after they die." Gabumon explained. "It is the single most safest place on File Island thanks to the protection of Jijimon and Babamon."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Clyde asked.

"Well I'd like to rest for a bit…" Lori began. She eyed the still unconscious Ogremon and Goblimon and shook her head. "But I think it's best that we put some distance between us and them."

"Can you guys keep going?" Luna asked their partners.

"Of course, Miss Luna." Gabumon said.

"How far is this village anyway?" Leni asked. "Like can we get there before nightfall?"

"I don't think so." Palmon said. "Primary Village is about three days from here without rest."

"What? You mean to tell us that you Digimon can go three days without rest?" Lori asked in shock.

"Of course!" Agumon said with a proud smile. "We Digimon are tough as nails you know!"

"Well then let's get going. Lead the way Lunamon." Lori said.

"With pleasure, Lori." Lunamon then began to lead them towards Primary Village.

As they all began to move, Lincoln attempted to put his partner in his back with Clyde's help.

"You boys need some help?" Sam asked as she neared the pair.

"Nah, we got it." Clyde said.

And then just as he said that, Lincoln fell forward on top of Wormmon who had tried to steady him.

"Ace, I think Veemon might be a little too big for you to carry, especially for three days." Sam said as she helped him up. "How about I carry him for a bit. Just until we make camp for the night."

"No, I couldn't ask you to do that. Veemon is my partner and it should be me that carries him." Lincoln said.

"Well you don't have to ask, Ace. I'm offering. That's what being friends is all about, right?" Sam said with a kind smile.

Looking up at her smile, Lincoln could feel a warmth spread over his cheeks and up the back of his neck. He was pretty sure that he was blushing at the moment. Unable to refuse her, Lincoln and Clyde helped put Veemon on her back and they made to follow the others.

But little did they know that the whole exchange had been witnessed by one person in particular and they felt something ugly stir up inside of their chest. And more importantly, they weren't aware just how dangerous feelings like those could be in the Digital World.

 **End of chapter.**

So what did you guys think? The conflict between Lynn and Lincoln will get worse from here before they can resolve it. And Guilmon and Veemon will also have issues with one another. They're basically two sides of the same coin in a way, both are dragons, both strong, only one is a virus type while the other is a vaccine type.

Also I hope I didn't confuse anyone with how Sam refers to Lincoln as Ace. Idk if they ever talk to one another in the show but in my story they've known each other for some time and are friends thru their love of Ace Savvy. And she calls him Ace because she personally sees Lincoln as her hero. More on that will be explained in a future chapter.

Well if you have any questions feel free to ask and I'll do my best to answer them. Till next time.


	7. Ch7: Enter Growlmon

**I don't own the Loud House or Digimon.**

 **I made some changes to this chapter and chapter 8 as well. A reviewer gave me a better idea on how this chapter should of gone and hopefully it turned out better than before. I'll be saving the Digital Hazard for later like I planned. I only rewrote the last part where the fight begins. Enjoy.**

The Digi-Loud Adventure  
Chapter 7: Enter Growlmon

Nightfall had fallen over the forest and the group of friends had settled in for the night by a large tree that turned out to be a hiding tree. It was big enough to fit them all if they squeezed in. They took turns as a lookout and made it so that everyone would take a turn except for Lincoln. Lincoln had argued against that decision but Lori pointed out that his partner was still injured and that he was still unconscious. The four that were up for the first watch were Lori, Lunamon, Luna, and Gabumon.  
As they stood with their backs to the real tree next to them, the two sisters began to talk while their Digimon were out looking for fruits to eat from a nearby tree.  
"How are you holdin up, sis?" Luna asked her oldest sister. Just from a glance it was clear that the day had taken its toll on her. On everyone really but Lori seemed to be holding herself responsible for it all.  
"To be honest, I'm not. I keep hoping that this is all some sort of insane shared dream that we're all having because of something that Lisa gave us and that tomorrow we'll all wake up in our beds." Lori said as she stared up at the treetops. The forest was thick enough that only a bit a moonlight lit up the surrounding area. "I feel like if I wake up tomorrow and I'm still here that I'll just break and go insane."  
"Whoa…that's heavy, dude." Luna said after a moment. She was at a loss for words.  
"Don't get me wrong, Luna, I might feel like that but I can't just give up. I gotta push on forward no matter what. After all, I got all of you depending on me. Lincoln especially wouldn't want a sister who broke down that easily."  
"I don't know…Lincoln's a pretty cool dude for his age. I mean, he's had to deal with ten sisters. I'm one of them and I still don't know how he does it." Luna said with a laugh. "I'm sure that if you asked him, he'd give you a shoulder to cry on."  
"Yea, that's just the type of guy he is." Lori agreed.  
Thinking back on her brother, she remembered what they had learned just before they were brought to this world. The break up between Lincoln and Ronnie Anne. She felt a mixture of emotions when she thought about it. Anger at Ronnie Anne, shame at herself, sadness for her brother, regret at herself, and love for her brother. The anger was self explanatory as was the sadness. But she felt ashamed with herself for not noticing how her brother must've felt in the aftermath of the break up. And she felt true regret that she wasn't the type of older sister that Lincoln would feel safe confiding in. That in turn added to her shame and sorrow. And just by looking at Luna, Lori could tell that she too felt something similar.  
"So am I right assume that you just had the same thoughts about Lincoln and Ronnie Anne?" Lori asked her sister.  
With a heavy sigh, Luna spoke. "Yea…but not just them, Sam too."  
"Oh that's right! I literally forgot that you were crushing on her!" Lori said with a gasp. She reached over and placed a comforting hand on Luna's shoulder. "I'm so sorry."  
"Ah don't worry about it. I mean, yea I'm bummed out but it's not the worst thing that could happen." Luna said. "At least Lincoln is a great guy who will treat Sam right. But if I'm honest…a part of me is super jealous."  
"Jealous of what?" Lori asked.  
Luna bashfully scratched her cheek with her hand. "It's gonna sound silly but remember when Leni said that she'd like to have Lincoln as her boyfriend?"  
"Yes…" Lori said slowly, unsure if she should be concerned about the direction the conversation was going or not.  
"Well I wouldn't mind having Lincoln as my boyfriend either." Luna said as she turned to face her sister. But as soon as she saw the look on Lori's face she quickly tried to correct herself as she waved her hands in front of her. "I don't mean it like that I swear! I just meant that I'd like to date some one like Lincoln! It's the idea of him that I want. It's not like I'm secretly fantasizing about making out with my own brother or anything. I'm just gonna shut up now."  
"Don't worry, Luna. I get it." Lori couldn't help but laugh a Luna's predicament. "I'm not gonna lie, I think all of the Loud sisters have fallen in love with the idea of Lincoln. He's such a great guy. It just tears my heart knowing that Ronnie Anne dumped him like that. But it destroys me to know that he felt that he couldn't come to us in his time of need. Are we really that bad at being sisters that he couldn't confide in us?"  
"I know what you mean, bruh. It make me feel like the world's worst sister when I think about. But that just means that we gotta step up our game and show Lincoln that he can come and rely on us. I mean, we always rely on him, don't we?"  
Lori couldn't argue against that. More often than not Lincoln was the one who tried to resolve all of their problems. He was the man with the plan after all. But as she thought about it, Lori decided that she had enough of feeling sorry for herself. She wanted to take things to a lighter topic and grinned when she thought of a way to do it.  
"You know, now that you mention it…there's a certain sister that relies on Lincoln a little too much." Lori began as she eyed Luna.  
Luna slowly began to chuckle nervously as she watched her sister sport a Cheshire grin. "I-I know right? L-Leni does r-rely on him a lot more than the rest of us."  
"Oh, it wasn't Leni who I had in mind." Lori was enjoying watching Luna sweat. A part of her felt bad about teasing her sister and she almost stopped. Almost. "I was thinking about the sister who just told me that she wouldn't mind dear Lincy as her boyfriend."  
"I did not call him Lincy!" Luna groaned as she placed her face in hands. "I'm never gonna hear the end of this, am I?"  
"Oh I'm sure that I'll forget about it…in about 100 years." Lori told her.  
Just as the two shared a laugh, their partners came back carrying several green colored apples. They each carried about six of them in a large leaf they used as a pouch of sorts.  
"Miss Luna, we found some meat apples." Gabumon said as they placed their bounty on the ground.  
"Meat apples?" Luna asked, clearly confused.  
"As in actual meat?" Lori added.  
"But of course. Do you not have meat in your world?" Lunamon asked, tilting her head to the side.  
"We have meat but it usually doesn't come from apples." Lori explained.  
"Do we have to cook them?" Luna asked as she picked one up. She held it up to her nose and sniffed it. And sure enough it smelled like sirloin steak. "Whoa dude, this actually smells like steak!"  
"Really? Let me try." Lori picked one up and hers smelled like garlic roasted chicken. "Oh wow this smells really good."  
"Please wait until they are cook before eating them." Gabumon said as he and Lunamon prepared a fire pit. "We Digimon get food poisoning if we eat them raw."  
"Same for us humans." Luna said. "I guess we're not that different then, huh?"  
That night, the Digimon and their human partners ate their fill of meat apples when it became their turn to stand watch. And when morning came, Veemon woke up and started stuffing his face with meat apples. He had recovered enough that he could walk normally but his right arm had to be put in a sling which they made by using two planks they carved from a branch and Sam's jacket. They only used the jacket to hold his arm in place and thankfully didn't have to tear it up.  
After filling up meat apples, the group made their way once more towards Primary Village. Their trip was mostly uneventful though tensions between Lynn and Guilmon and Lincoln and Veemon were still present. The two pairs stayed on opposite ends of the group and neither said a word to the other. The others noticed their lack of interaction but the Louds were treating this like another sister fight protocol except with Lincoln.  
It wasn't until around sunset that they stopped. After walking for what seemed like a hundred miles, the Louds along with Clyde and Sam collapsed onto the forest floor with groans of pain. Only Lynn seemed to be able to remain standing and even she was exhausted.  
"If I ever meet the ones responsible for bringing us here, I'm gonna kick them in the nuts." Lynn swore as she sat down next to Luan. "Who still has water?"  
Along the way, they briefly passed thru a place called Coela Beach where they found some coconut trees. With the help of their Digimon partners, they gathered enough coconuts and palm tree leaves to make crude water bottles. They were able to find a fresh water source and filled up all of their coconut bottles.  
"I think I do but it's not much." Lincoln said. He didn't look at his sister's face but he did extend his bottle towards her.  
Lynn accepted it with a reluctant thanks and downed the remaining water. It was less than two mouthfuls but it did help to refresh her.  
"I'll go look for a nearby stream. You guys rest here in the meantime." Lynn said as she stood up.  
"I don't think it's a good idea for you to go alone." Lori said as she propped herself up. "That's literally how the first person dies in a horror movie."  
"But she's not going alone." Guilmon said.  
"That's right, I'll have Guilmon with me." Lynn said, patting Guilmon's head. "Besides, none of you can keep up with me."  
"What about Lincy?" Leni asked from her spot on the floor. "He usually keeps up with you."  
Lori was about to shoot down her idea when a light bulb turned on in her head. While the Loud sisters didn't talk to one another during a sister fight protocol, there had never been a brother-sister fight protocol and for good reason. Lincoln was too mature to let petty arguments get in the way of family, as much as she hated to admit. While he did get into fights with them, Lincoln was always quick to forgive them which also showed how mature and understanding he was. And as much as she suddenly felt like a terrible sister, she also knew that she could use Lincoln's nature to her advantage.  
"Leni's right." Lori began but was cut off by nearly everyone.  
"She is!?" Everyone except Leni and Lori exclaimed.  
"She is. Lincoln, you're not breathing as hard as the rest of us. Go with Lynn and find us some water before we literally die of dehydration." Lori said as she reached over and patted his head gently. She smiled warmly as she added. "We're counting on you."  
Lincoln couldn't help but nod. "Alright, you can count on us." He got up and with Veemon at his side they made to follow Lynn.  
"Boy, I sure hope we can find some food also." Veemon said as they left the others.  
"I'll find some." Guilmon said, his tone a bit smug. "My nose is strong enough to smell food and water a mile away."  
"Careful then, I'd hate for you to smell some droppings." Veemon shot back.  
"Veemon, that wasn't very nice." Lincoln scolded his partner.  
"Guilmon, don't brag if you don't have too." Lynn said. "I know that you're awesome, so try not to rub anyone the wrong way."  
Both Digimon mumbled halfhearted apologies and they continued their way through the forest. An awkward silence smothered them and neither sibling was looking at the other. This continued until Lynn finally got fed up.  
"Argh! I can't take this anymore!" She shouted as she rounded on her brother. "Linc, we gotta address the elephant in the room."  
"What's an elephant?" Both Guilmon and Veemon asked at the same time.  
"What's there to discuss, Lynn?" Lincoln asked as they ignored their partners.  
"The fact that you spared that monster that tried to kill us!" She shouted. "He didn't deserve to live."  
Lincoln let out a heavy sigh before turning to face his sister. The look in his eyes caused Lynn to pause for a moment. It was a look not of a child but of a man. It was as if Lincoln had aged ten years right before her eyes.  
"Lynn, I didn't spare him because he deserved to live. I spared him because you didn't deserve his blood on your hands."  
Lynn couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had thought that her brother was being an idiot but for him to want to spare her becoming a murderer, she felt touched that he'd do that for her.  
"I'm not stupid. I know that if we keep on getting attacked that eventually we will have to take a life." Lincoln continued. "But I'd rather it be in the heat of battle than in cold blood. I don't want any of my sisters to have to go thru that."  
"You sound like you know what you're talking about…" Lynn said after a moment. "Have…have you…?"  
Lincoln shook his head. "No, but I did talk to Pop Pop. He told me about his time in the Navy. About what it was like to take someone's life. The way he described it, it's a weight on the soul that never goes away or gets lighter. And it can drown you if you let it. I don't want that for you, for any of you."  
"Lincoln…" Lynn walked over and embraced her younger brother. While she had been caught of up in the moment, he had been looking out for her. Despite being the younger sibling, Lincoln always seemed like the mature one in the family. "I'm sorry…I didn't know…"  
"I'm sorry too." Lincoln said as he allowed himself to enjoy his sister's embrace. He had been struggling to accept that they would actually have to take someone's life. He just wasn't ready to accept it yet. Lincoln wasn't sure why but it felt as if they had been pulled into a war that wasn't their own. Why else would eight children be called into another world if not as champions or heroes?  
"Look, I promise that I won't go over board. But you also gotta realize that we might have to kill someone." Lynn said as she rubbed his back. "I'm not stupid, I've seen enough anime with you to know that we got called into this world to fight some great evil or whatever. And if it means saving your life then I'll gladly kill whoever I have too. It's my job as your big sister."  
"I know. I'm sorry." Lincoln clung to his sister tighter. "I'm just scared of what will happen to us once this is all over. Will we still be together or…"  
"Hey." Lynn pulled herself apart from him and made him look into her eyes. "I promise you that when this is all over that we're all gonna go home."  
"How can you make hay promise?"  
"Because I'm Lynn Effing Loud, that's how." Lynn said with a grin.  
This brought a smile to Lincoln's face and soon both Louds were laughing in each other's arms. Their partner Digimon simply stared at them confused as to what was going on. Eventually they stopped and kept walking towards a nearby stream that Guilmon could smell. Lincoln also did his best to explain what an elephant was to the Digimon. Along the way the talk was much lighter and the two Louds found themselves explaining a lot about earth to the two Digimon. Veemon was especially excited to know more about anime.  
Once they reached the stream, they filled up all of the coconuts with water and made their way back. But as they neared the spot where the others were waiting for them, Guilmon's eyes became slits and he began to growl menacingly. Even Veemon looked on edge.  
"What's going on,Guilmon?" Lynn asked her partner.  
"There's danger up ahead." Guilmon barked out. Without waiting for them, he rushed off ahead.  
With a curse, Lynn ran after him with Veemon and Lincoln at her heels. By the time they arrived, they found Guilmon attacking several spider like Digimon.  
All over the ground were the rest of the Louds along Sam and Clyde. They were wrapped up in spider webs and it looked like they had tried to run but were unable. Their partners were similarly wrapped up in various positions as they tried to fight them off. The only one still standing was Coronamon and that was because he could burn the webs off.  
"What the hell is that?!" Lynn asked as she watched a much larger spider emerge from the tree tops.  
"That's Dokugumon! A champion level Digimon." Veemon told them. He took off his sling and makeshift cast and prepared himself to fight. "It can trap its enemies with its webs or poison them with its breath and stinger."  
"Does it have a weakness?" Lincoln asked.  
"Fire. But also vaccine Digimon like myself and Coronamon have advantage against it as well." Veemon said.  
Dokugumon was a large black tarantula like Digimon with a yellow horned mask that cover its upper half of its face. Below that it's mouth opened wide exposing all of its razor sharp teeth. It had shaggy red hair and a skull and crossbones on its back. It was as tall as vanzilla and almost twice as wide.  
The spider Digimon that Guilmon and Coronamon were fighting were miniature versions of Dokugumon except that on its back it had yellow stripes instead of a skull and crossbones. According to Veemon they were called KoDokugumon and they were the in-training version of Dokugumon.  
Veemon rushed the much larger Digimon and tried to summon up the power he had before. But as he got near, Dokugumon leaped high in to the air and shot it's webs at Veemon from above. The little blue Digimon was unable to dodge and he was trapped.  
"Veemon!" Lincoln tried to go to his partner's aid but Lynn stopped him.  
"Lincoln, calm down. Guilmon, help Veemon!" Lynn shouted as she grabbed onto Lincoln's arm.  
"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon's mouth began to glow bright red and from it he shot a fireball like a rocket at the large spider.  
Dokugumon hissed angrily as it was struck but it wasn't backing down. Turning its gaze toward the two fire Digimon, it's eyes began to glow as it prepared to attack.  
"Poison Thread!"  
Launching itself into the air again, Dokugumon shot another round of webbing and this time it caught Guilmon and Coronamon. Unable to burn away the webs fast enough, Coronamon shouted at the two Louds to run.  
"We can't just leave you guys!" Lynn shouted. She looked around and found a sharp branch on the ground. She picked it up and prepared herself to attack. Her family was in danger and she'd be damned if she left them behind.  
The Dokugumon saw her pick up a branch and laughed. "Little girl…do you really think you can stop me with that toothpick?"  
"I don't know but I'm gotta jam this into your eye and see if that works." Lynn said as she stood her ground.  
Dokugumon closed in and as it neared, Lynn threw the branch like a spear, striking one of its eyes. It reared it's head back in pain and began to stomp about in anger.  
It turned its gaze back at Lynn and practically roared. "You'll pay for that, human! Poison Thread!"  
Lynn expected it to be another wave of webs and she braced herself for that. But to her surprise Dokugumon opened its mouth wide and shot out a poisonous purple blast. Time slowed down for her as Lynn watched the poison breath near her. In that time, she thought about Lincoln and she felt her heart break knowing that she wouldn't be able to keep her promise to him. But just as she thought that, Lynn felt someone tackle her to the ground and cover her with their body. A rush of air swept past them from Dokugumon's attack and when it was over, Lynn felt the person roll off her.  
"Lincoln?" Lynn looked over at her brother lying on his back next to her. He looked like he was in a bit of pain but as soon as she called his name he seemed to get back to normal.  
"I'm alright. The poison didn't get me." He said as he stood up. "What about you? Are you okay?"  
"Yea I'm fine." Lynn said. She eyed her brother for a moment but before she should fully check him out there was a cry of pain behind her.  
Turning towards the noise, the two siblings watched as Guilmon and Veemon began to tag team Dokugumon. Meanwhile Coronamon was freeing the others and fending off the KoDokugumon. Seeing that he needed help, they both charged into the fray. Lynn ran up to the nearest spider Digimon that was fighting Palmon and missile drop kicked it in the back. As soon as she hit the ground, Lynn copied the moves of one of her favorite wrestlers of all time, Shawn Michaels, and bucked her hips to jump back onto her feet. She then turned toward Lincoln and stretched out her hand.

"Time for around the world!" She shouted as her brother shoulder tackled one of the enemy Digimon that was fighting Gabumon.

"You got it!" Lincoln nodded.

Lynn ran towards a pair of spider Digimon that were fighting against Coronamon. As she neared, she told the lion cub Digimon to duck just as she came to a complete stop. Lincoln was right behind her and she turned around just in time to catch him as he jumped over Coronamon. Lynn planted her feet and grabbed ahold of Lincoln's hand just as he leapt past her. Using his momentum, she swung him around and he delivered a hard kick to one of the KoDokugumon that sent it flying. But she didn't release him until she spun him around in a circle. As Lincoln came around again, he flew towards the last remaining spider Digimon and he body slammed it as he landed on top of it.

"Time for the people's elbow!" Lynn said as Lincoln rolled out of the way.

She ran up to the downed Digimon and elbow dropped it in the back of the head, knocking it out. Once she was sure that it was getting back up again, she turned her focus towards the remaining enemies. But to her surprise, their partner Digimon had handled the rest. Just as she was about to congratulate her brother, she heard Lori shout his name.

"Lincoln!"

While Lynn and Lincoln were helping the others face the KoDokugumon, Guilmon and Veemon worked together to take down the Champion Digimon. Dokugumon snarled as it charged at them but it couldn't attack them at the same time. As Veemon struck from one side, Guilmon would fire his Pyro Sphere from the other. Their combined attacks were wearing it down and it was only a matter of time before the other Digimon would join them.

But as Veemon delivered a V-Headbutt to one of Dokugumon's legs, he felt a pain in his back that he knew wasn't his. Glancing over his shoulder, Veemon watched as Lincoln shoulder tackled one of the KoDukugumon. But he could also see that his partner was putting on an act. Through their bond, Veemon could tell that Lincoln didn't have much time. He needed to end this fight quickly. In his moment of distraction, Dokugumon smacked him with a back hand and sent him flying towards Guilmon.

"Are you okay?" Guilmon asked. He helped the blue Digimon to his feet and then stood ready to attack again.

"I am but Lincoln is another story." Veemon said. He rolled his right shoulder and wondered if he had enough left in the tank for another Dragon Fist. "If we don't end this now, Lincoln might not make it to Primary Village."

"What do you have in mind?" Guilmon asked.

"Launch me again. I'm going to try another Dragon Fist." Veemon said.

"But you haven't recovered yet-" Guilmon began but was cut off.

"It doesn't matter what happens to me." Veemon Said. "A hero does whatever he can in order to protect those who need him. And right now, Lincoln needs me."

For a moment, Guilmon looked into Veemon's eyes. It was a single moment but in that small time frame, Guilmon learned something from the blue Digimon. Veemon would do everything in his power to protect the weak and ensure that justice would prevail. He was a fun loving Digimon but he also had a strong sense of justice. But more than that, Veemon wanted to protect his partner and friend more than anything. And Guilmon could respect that if nothing else. With a nod, Guilmon readied himself to launch him.

"I hope you know what you're doing!" Guilmon told him.

"So do I!" Veemon agreed.

Just as Dokugumon charged at them, Veemon jumped up and landed on Guilmon's tail just as he swung it towards the incoming champion. Time slowed down as Veemon tried to summon the power that he felt the last time he tried this move. He could see a small flame burning deep within him. It burned bright gold in the darkness that he saw and as he reached out for it, he felt a presence. There was pulse and when Veemon opened his eyes, he was a couple feet away from Dokugumon.

"DRAGON FIST!"

A golden dragon head formed around him as his fist connected with Dokugumon's head. But he didn't stop there, Veemon punched all the way through the champion's body and came out the other side. But as he came crashing down on the floor, he flashed brightly before turning back into DemiVeemon.

As DemiVeemon picked himself up, Dokugumon's body was already dissolving into data particles. That was the fate of all Digimon that were killed, their bodies would reformat and be reborn in Primary Village. But his victory was short lived as he felt a sharp pain erupt from his bond with Lincoln. The last thing he heard before he passed out was Lori shout Lincoln's name.

Lynn turned towards Lincoln only to find him lying face down on the forest floor. She dropped down to her knees and rolled him onto his back. She then placed her ear to his chest and was relieved to hear his heartbeat but what scared her was how weak it sounded.

"Damn it, Lincoln! You said that you were fine!" She said as she rolled him onto his side and raised his shirt to inspect his back. Right on his lower back there was a nasty purple wound the size of a pinprick. But from that single point it had spread out throughout his back like a spiderweb. It was clear to her that Lincoln had been hit by the poison attack while he protected her. "Damn it! And you fighting helped spread the poison!"

"Lincoln!" Lori dropped to her knees as she reached his side. Inspecting the wound on his back, she quickly drew the same conclusions that Lynn had. "We don't have anything to cure the poison with!"  
"I'll suck it out of him!" Lynn said as she leaned down to do just that. But she was stopped by Luan.  
"No, that will only get you poisoned as well. We need to find some medicinal herbs that can slow down the spread of the poison." Luan told her.

"We don't have that kind of time!" Lynn said.

"Palmon, do you know of any medicinal herbs that can help Lincy?" Leni asked her partner while Lynn and Luan argued.

"No...but I can help slow down the poison..." Palmon said. She walked over to Lincoln and using her left hand she opened his mouth. She then reached up to the flower on her head with her right and plucked a single yellow strand. She crushed it in her hand and then put the yellow powder in his mouth. "Give him some water."

"What did you do to him, Palmon?" Lori asked as she fed him a little water from the coconut bottles they had filled earlier.

"I gave him some of my sleepy spores. Anyone who eats them or breathes them in falls into a deep sleep." Palmon explained. "If Lincoln's body is asleep then maybe the poison won't spread so fast."

"That could actually work." Sam said with a nod. "But that still doesn't solve our problem."

"We have to get him to Jijimon." Agumon said. "He can cure the poison."

"That's right, Jijimon is a powerful Digimon. If anyone can help Lincoln, its Jijimon." Lunamon said.

"But how do we get there before it's too late?" Luna asked.

"I'll carry him."

Everyone turned to face Guilmon who was holding an unconscious DemiVeemon in his arms. Guilmon was easily as tall as Lori if he rose to full height.

"Guilmon, are you sure that you can get him there in time?" Lynn asked her partner. She wanted to save Lincoln no matter what but she wasn't sure that her partner could carry him.

"We Digimon are much stronger than we look. I'll carry the both of you to Primary Village. I'll run non-stop until we get there." Guilmon said.  
"Even for you, Guilmon, it won't be easy." Coronamon said. "But if you can run non-stop then you should make it there a few hours."

"Then lets load them up." Sam said.

Sam and Lynn worked together to place Lincoln on Guilmon's back. Then using some of Wormmon's webs, they made a makeshift harness for him to hold him in place. Then Lynn got on behind him, keeping Lincoln between herself and Guilmon.

"Be careful, Lynn." Lori said. She was holding DemiVeemon in her arms. "I don't want to lose either of you."

"I'll save him no matter what." Lynn said. She then urged her partner forward. "Let's go Guilmon!"

And with that Guilmon took off like a rocket, tearing up the ground as he ran at full speed. They sped past the forest as they raced against time. But even as they made their way towards Primary Village, Lynn felt a crepting dread in her chest that they wouldn't make it. It was a fear that was steadily applying a vice grip on her chest that was making it hard to breathe. And it was made worse because Lincoln's condition was all her fault. If she had only dodged instead of standing there like an idiot then he wouldn't have had to save her.

"Lynn!" Guilmon shouted over the rushing wind, breaking her out of her thoughts. "Believe in me, Lynn, and I'll save Lincoln!"

Lynn was quiet for a moment as she thought about Guilmon's words. They were partners and Lynn could see her becoming great friends with Guilmon. But it didn't change the fact that they were strangers. She was brought from another world and was forced to be partners with him. But she didn't hold it against him since it seemed like he didn't have a choice either. And now that her brother's life was at stake, he was risking it all to save him.

"Believe in me, Lynn, and I can do anything!" Guilmon shouted.

Lynn felt something stirring deep within her chest. She knew even before she decided that trusting Guilmon was the right thing to do. There was already a bond forming between them and she'd be damned if she left doubt cloud her mind. She was Lynn Effing Loud, she didn't do doubts. She did facts. And the fact was that together they would save Lincoln's life.

"I believe in you!" Lynn shouted over the winds. "Let's do this thing!"

"ALRIGHT!" Guilmon roared as he picked up the pace.

And much to Lynn's surprise, Guilmon began to glow bright white right before her very eyes. She felt something pull on her stamina and she also heard a screeching sound coming from her Digivice that was clipped on her shorts.

Guilmon Digivolve to...Growlmon!

In mid step, Guilmon went from being a five foot red velociraptor type Digimon to 2 story tall dinosaur that had white shaggy hair. Lynn found herself riding on top of his head with Lincoln still in front of her. And now that Guilmon had Digivolved to the champion level, he was much faster. Barreling through anything and everything that stood in his way, Growlmon shot through the forest like a cannonball.

Lynn could hardly believe her eyes but at the same time, she was glad that now they had a real chance to save her brother. Whatever she had felt right before Guilmon had Digivolved did concern her a little bit but choosing to believe in her partner had been the right call. And now she put all her faith in her partner, knowing that together they would save Lincoln. They had to.

End of chapter.

Till next time.


	8. Ch 8: DigiDestined

**I don't own Digimon or the Loud House.**

 **I did some small changes to this chapter since I chose to rewrite part of chapter 7. Its nothing major.**

 **Greenman4044, to answer your question, it's just a coincidence. There's currently no plans to introduce the other members of the Olympus XII. It was really hard to come up with good partners for Luna and Lori without just giving the same ones you always see. In the end I chose Lunamon for Lori and Gabumon for Luna because I thought those would be a good match. Luna reminds me a little bit of Matt since their were both into music. Also when I see her with a Mega Digimon, MetalGarurumom just seems like the perfect match.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story.**

 **The Digi-Loud Adventure**  
 **Chapter 8: DigiDestined**  
Lincoln slowly came to when he realized that he need to go to the bathroom. However despite the urgency to relieve himself, his body refused to move. It felt as though there was a lead blanket over him and he couldn't muster up the strength to move it.  
It was at that moment that he tried to recall the dream that he'd been having. One where he and the others had been transported to another world and he had met a creature called Veemon and he was a Digimon. It truly was a strange dream but right now he really needed to go to the bathroom.  
Opening his eyes was a much more difficult task than he remembered it ever being. Looking around, he expected to be in his room but much to his surprise he was in a small Japanese style home. Looking down at his body, he could see that he was lying in a futon with a thick blanket covering him. It was then that he remembered what had happened to him.  
Lynn had been in the way of Dokugumon's attack and he tackled her to the ground. After that everything became blurry.  
As he tried to move his body once more, the sliding door to his left opened up and Lori and Leni walked in. Seeing him awake, both sisters quickly rushed to his side.  
"Oh Lincy, you have no idea how worried we've been!" Leni cried as she buried his face into her chest. She was sobbing hard and Lincoln couldn't help but feel guilty that he was the reason she was crying.  
"Leni, let the poor guy breathe." Lori chided her sister. When Lincoln was allowed some air, he could see that Lori also had tears in her eyes. "How are you feeling, kiddo? You gave us quite the scare."  
"Ba-bathroom." He barely managed to cough out.  
Seeing that he had to go, both sisters helped him up and took him to the restroom down the half. They helped him get undressed since he was wearing a pair of orange pajamas that looked very much like the ones he had back home. Once he finished relieving himself, his sisters helped him pull his pants back up and wash his hands. While he was a bit embarrassed, he felt way too much fatigue to give it much thought. Once he was back in bed, Lori had Leni go get someone called Babamon while she filled him in on what had happened.

After he had saved Lynn from that poison attack and gotten poisoned himself, they worked together to fend of the smaller spider Digimon. It was during the fighting that the poison in his system had taken its toll on his body and he collapsed. Veemon and Guilmon had worked together and they managed to destroy Dokugumon. But the result was that Veemon returned back to his previous Digivolution, DemiVeemon. Then they tied him to Guilmon's back and together with Lynn, they rushed him to Primary Village where Jijimon and Babamon saved his life.

That had been week ago and he'd been out for that long. When they arrived a couple days after Lynn, they were happy to know Lincoln was still alive but that he'd take some time to recover.  
"What happened to Lynn?" Lincoln asked. He was holding a cup of warm tea that Lori had prepared for him. It helped soothe his stomach and give him a bit of energy.  
"She's been in a depressed state ever since we got here. She wouldn't leave your side except to eat and to go to the bathroom. She literally wouldn't even sleep so I had to knock her out and drag her away." Lori explained. "I have Luna and Luan watching over her along with orders for her to shower once she wakes up."  
"And what about you guys? How have you guys been holding up?" Lincoln asked. He could tell from the look in her eyes that Lynn wasn't the only one who was heavily affected by his actions. Lori's eyes got watery again as she leaned in and gently hugged her brother.  
"Don't you ever scared me like that again, Lincoln loud." She whispered into his ear. "Don't you dare."  
Her voice was on the verge of breaking and Lincoln could feel her warm tears falling on the nape of his neck. She was shaking in his arms and it broke his heart to see her like that. Lincoln could only imagine how the rest of his sisters were handling this.  
"Oh my…am I interrupting something?" A voice called from the doorway.  
Both Lincoln and Lori turned towards the entrance and saw an stout old woman with grey hair in a Japanese style bun. She wore an old green robe that had purple in the front. She also wore a pink necklace around her neck. She stood at about feet tall and had grey withered skin.  
"Babamon, no, come on in." Lori said as she shook her head. She took a step back and allowed Babamon to examine him.  
Lincoln shivered a bit when he felt Babamon's sharp nails traced along his forehead. Babamon poked and prodded him for a few minutes before she finally stopped.  
"Well it seems like the poison is finally out of your system, young man. You're very lucky to be alive." Babamon said. "If Lynn had been just a few minutes late then it would have been too late to save you."  
"Thank you, Babamon. I don't know how I can ever repay you." Lincoln said as he bowed his head.  
"Well you can start by using your head a bit more. A human can't fight a champion level Digimon. And you definitely shouldn't allow yourself to get hit by their attacks." Babamon scolded him. "You're lucky that Dokugumon was a relatively weak champion or you'd be dead right now."  
"I'm sorry." Lincoln said.  
"Don't be sorry, Lincoln, be better." Babamon said as she patted his head. "Now be a dear and sit still while I go get the last potion that you need to drink. After that my husband will want to see you I'd wager."  
As Babamon left the room, Lori and Lincoln sat in silence as they waited for the old Digimon. Lincoln couldn't believe that he was still alive. Veemon and the other Digimon had explained to them about the levels and their power differences. He was lucky to be alive.  
"You know, Linc, while you were unconscious, Jijimon explained a lot of what was going on." Lori began. Lincoln listened to everything Lori told him.  
It turned out to be just what he thought. They had been summoned to another world to fight a in a war that threatened both worlds. What was news to him was that they were known as the DigiDestined or Chosen Children. They were chosen by fate through the Sovereign (four Digimon Gods) to come and save the Digital World and prevent the evil Digimon from entering the Real World. According to Jijimon, the Order Of Azulongmon was responsible for the creation of the Digivices and their partners. To think that Veemon had been made special for him. It was nice to know that he'd always have a best friend in his partner.  
He also learned that the Digivice held a lot more power than he ever imagined. The things it could do surprised him. It could tell time, had a map and radar function, could use light as a weapon, and it could even help his partner Digivolve to the next level. But the drawback was that it was powered by him. He could only help Veemon thru their bond and if he wasn't strong enough then Veemon wouldn't be able to fight.  
"Also Jijimon used his magic to allow us to use our smartphones here." Lori told him as she pulled out her phone. "We can literally call each other no matter where we are in this island. Too bad we can't call anyone in the real world."  
"Really? That's cool." Lincoln said.  
"We can also use most of our apps here as well like the map and face chat. And thanks to Jijimon we have a new app that allows us to literally make new clothes appear out of our phones. So if they get damaged or dirty we can just replace them." Lori then tapped her phone a few times and there was a bright light that came from her screen. Then a few seconds later in her hand was a red scarf. "It's literally the best app that I have right now."  
"Is that how I'm wearing my pajamas right now?" Lincoln asked as he motioned toward his wardrobe.  
"Yea, Leni made it for you since Babamon had you sleeping completely naked." Lori said, barely containing her giggle. "Digimon don't seem to care about clothes."  
"How do you charge them?" Lincoln asked. While he had brought his smartphone with him, he hadn't thought of it since being in a whole new world made him completely forget about it.  
"Jijimon said that they'll never need to be charged while we're in the DigiWorld. Something about anything being possible in the DigiWorld." Lori said.  
"Where's my phone then?"  
"Veemon has it. We taught him how to use it so that we could call him when you woke up. Speaking of which, let me send him a text." Lori sent a text to her brother's phone and a moment later she got a reply back. "Ok, looks like he's on his way. We had him and the other Digimon help Elecmon with the caretaker duties."  
"Who's Elecmon?" Lincoln asked.  
But before Lori could answer Babamon walked in with Leni, Clyde, and Sam right behind her. Babamon was carrying a goblet that held a potion of some kind. When she handed it to Lincoln, he saw that the potion was a mustard yellow and had a very pungent smell. But despite that, he braved on ahead and drank it in a single gulp causing him to sputter and cough. Almost immediately he felt some of his fatigue fade away and he was more alert than he was before. Whatever that nasty potion was it definitely did the trick.  
"Now dear, make sure that you wait at least an hour before you attempt to get up on your own. My husband will come for you when he returns from his walk." Then she turned towards the rest of group. "Try not to tire him out too much, the boy still needs his rest."  
After Babamon left the room, Lincoln found himself being hugged once more by his sister, followed by Clyde, and lastly Sam. But Sam's hug was a bit different Leni's and Clyde's. As Sam wrapped her arms around him, she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She then placed her cheek against his and sighed as she held him in her arms. She had been worried sick as they made their way towards Primary Village. Two days of not knowing if he was still alive or not had been hell on her nerves and now that he was awake she didn't want to let him go. Sam knew that she had feelings for him but the pain she felt in her chest when she saw him lying on the ground was beyond anything that she had ever experienced. She was sure now that before this adventure was over that she would tell him how she felt. When they pulled apart, Sam had tears in her eyes but she also smiled as she noticed him blush from the kiss on the cheek.  
"Sorry, Ace, But I promised myself I would snog you when you woke up." Sam told him. She placed her hand on his cheek and for a moment she just cherished the feeling of warmth that came from them. "You had as worried there, Linc, please don't make a habit of it."  
"Wow…." Lincoln was left stunned. But just as he tried to figure out what to say, Veemon came rushing into the room along with Agumon, Gabumon, Wormmon, Palmon, and Lunamon.  
"Lincoln!" Veemon cried happily as he leapt into his partner's arms. Lincoln almost had the wind knocked out of him but he felt truly happy to see Veemon again.  
"Wow, Lincoln, I'm glad to see that you're okay." Agumon said as he patted him on the back. "Sam was really worried about you."  
"Miss Luna was also distressed about your condition." Gabumon told him. "I'm sure that she'll be happy to know that you're back on your feet."  
"Leni and I were so worried about you, Lincy," Palmon said as she hugged the young boy. "We made you a get Well present." Palmon then placed a flower wreath on his head.  
"I am glad to see that you are well, Lincoln." Lunamon said as she bowed her head. "Seeing you healthy again will bring a smile to Lori's face."  
"It's good to see that you're feeling better, Lincoln. Clyde was telling me that you'd pull through no matter what. I'm to see that he was right." Wormmon said.  
"Of course, he's my wingman. He knows that I'll never let him down." Lincoln said with a grin.  
"Clyde was a big help over the last week. He kept up our spirits while we waited for you to wake up." Lori said as she ruffled Clyde's hair. The young boy blushed but to Linc's amazement Clyde didn't get a nose bleed or pass out.  
"Ok who are you and what have you done with the real Clyde?" Lincoln asked as he pointed at the African American boy.  
"What do you mean?" Wormmon asked, clearly confused.  
And he wasn't the only Digimon that was confused. Only the humans knew what Lincoln was referring to and they all shared a laugh.  
"I'm still me, Linc. But when I saw you lying on the ground after taking that attack that was meant for Lynn, I felt my heart stop. I still love Lori, that won't change. But my feelings for her pale in comparison to what our bond means to me. You're my best friend, my bro. And I don't know, I guess something changed because now I don't feel like passing out every time I'm near her." Clyde confessed. He looked up at Lori and while he did feel love for her, he also knew in his heart of hearts that Lincoln was more important to him. And while Lincoln had been unconscious it had fallen unto him to keep the girls safe and happy. Because that's what Lincoln would have done. "I knew that you would wake up and that when you did that you would much rather see everyone safe and happy than moving around depressed."  
"Thanks man." Lincoln felt truly touched by his best friend. He knew that he could always count on Clyde's support and he was grateful to Ace Savvy for the day they first met.  
They continued talking for a bit more until the hour was almost up and then Lori had everyone leave so that Lincoln could change into proper clothes. Sam had offered to help change him as a joke and Leni did want to help but Lincoln told them that he would be able to do it on his own.  
Using his phone, Lincoln was able to get the exact same orange polo and blue jeans that he always wore. He was a bit worried about the sizes but the clothes fit him like a glove. The DigiWorld was truly an amazing place.  
When Lincoln first walked out of his room, he noticed that they were in a Japanese style house with sliding doors and tatami mats on the ground. The floors were made out of polished wood and there was even a pond in the back yard with coy fish. As he followed Lori and the others toward the front of the house, Lincoln could see these huge baby blocks towering over everything in the distance. They formed walls all around the village it seemed.  
Once they reached the front of the house, Lincoln could see Lynn, Luna, Luan, and their Digimon talking to a short old man with white shaggy hair and beard that covered his face. He wore brown rags and he appeared to be the same height as Babamon.  
As Lincoln approached, he could see that Lynn had her shoulders slumped. He remembered that Lori had told him that she'd been depressed this whole time. He could also tell that she had recently showered as her hair was still wet.  
"Ah Lincoln, my boy! It's good to see you up and about." Jijimon said as Lincoln neared.  
As soon as he said Lincoln's name, Lynn snapped her head around to see if it was true. Once she saw him, Lincoln felt all of the air rush out of him as Lynn tackled him to the ground. Lynn had wrapped her arms around Lincoln and she held onto him as if afraid that he would disappear if she let go. Tears began to fall from her eyes but she didn't care. All she cared about that that her brother was okay.  
"Dude, Lincoln, I'm so glad that you're okay!" Luna said as she bent down to ruffle her brother's hair. "You gave us quite the scare, little man."  
"I'm sorry. My body just moved before I knew what I was doing." Lincoln said. He was comforting Lynn by rubbing her back and patting her head. It sunk in just how much Lynn had been beating herself up over this as he felt her shake in his arms. Because Lynn never broke down like this.  
"Lincoln Loud, do you have any idea how scared we all were?" Luan said as she glared down at the white haired boy. She stood with her hands on her hips and she had leaned down so that she could face him directly. "The next time you do something so foolhardy, so help me god, I'll bend you over my knee and spank the shit out of you."  
Luan was definitely scary when she was mad and the other Loud siblings all took a step back. But just as Lincoln was about to respond, Lynn quickly stood up and glared at Luan.  
"Hey, leave him alone! He only got hurt because of me." Lynn told her.  
"I know that. But he should have been more careful." Luan shot back.  
"So what? Are you saying that he should let me get hit instead?" Lynn ask, her voice steadily rising.  
"No, of course not! I'm just saying that he can't always save everyone by trading his life for theirs!" Luan shouted, her voice matching Lynn's.  
"That's just how he is! Are you saying that you'd rather him let you die instead of saving you?" Lynn had balled her fists and Lincoln chose that moment to intervene.  
He placed a hand on both their shoulders and held them at arms length. "Girls, you need to calm down. I get that you were worried about me but I'm okay now."  
Luan returned her glare back at Lincoln. "This time you are! But next time you might not be so lucky! Did you think about that, oh man with the plan?"  
"There won't be a next time. Guilmon and I will get stronger so that doesn't happen, Luan. From now on I'll be the one who saves Linc." Lynn said before Lincoln could respond.  
"You guys literally need to chill out!" Lori said when she had enough. Together with Luna, they got in between the two younger sisters. "We can all agree that we need to be more careful moving forward. Now shut up so that Jijimon can tell us the rest of what's going on now that Lincoln is awake."  
With a final glare, both Luan and Lynn turned their attention towards the old Digimon. But Lynn made sure to stay right by Lincoln's side, still unable let him out of her sight for long.  
"Thank you, Lori. Now as I mentioned before, there's a great prophecy that foretells the arrival of several Chosen Children known as the DigiDestined. You being here is no accident, you were chosen by fate to help save both worlds from the forces of darkness. The Sovereign also made another tool to aid you in your quest. For you see, each of you has a crest that was made to help channel a specific trait that resonates deeply with you and you alone. These crests were made to help your partners reach the upper limits of their power. They are hidden in several locations throughout File Island and you must retrieve in order to have a fighting chance." Jijimon then waved his hand and all of their phones beeped. "I have just sent you coordinates to the locations of your individual crests. For safety reasons they were spread out and sealed away and they can only be retrieve by the one they belong to."

"So we like have to split up?" Leni asked as she looked over at Lincoln. And she wasn't the only one who looked at him. After the recent death scare it seemed like no one wanted to let him out of their sight.

"I understand that you might have misgivings but time is of the essence. By now our enemies have learned of your arrival and are surely making their move as we speak. The longer it takes to gather the crests then the more danger you are in. The crests will give you the edge you need in the upcoming battles and their retrieval must be our top priority." Jijimon explained. "Although you needn't go alone. Some of the crests are located close enough that you might be able to go in a small group to each location."

"Will you be coming with us?" Clyde asked.

"Unfortunately I am unable to leave Primary Village. There is a barrier here that must be maintained at all times and Babamon and I are the only ones with the power to do so. It is vital that this place remain guarded at all times." Jijimon said. "As the birthplace of all Digimon, this village is sacred above all others."

"You mean every Digimon ever born was hatched right here?" Lori asked. One of the first things they noticed as they entered the village was all of the different colored eggs. They learned that every Digimon is born from a DigiEgg and that most remain there until they are old enough to move out.

"Yes, even I was born here many, many millennia ago." Jijimon said. "But that's a story for another time. For now please rest up and eat hearty for tomorrow you must set out and find your crests. I'll have Babamon prepare supplies for your travels so do not fret about that."

"Jijimon, I have a question," Lincoln said as he raised his hand. When Jijimon nodded, Lincoln continued. "Why were we brought here exactly? What makes us so special that you had to rely on human children to fight your battles?"

Jijimon was silent several moments before he finally looked up at Lincoln. "Because we cannot fight this war on our own. The prophecy foretold that you Chosen Children would bring peace to the world. And while there are some who don't believe in the prophecy, the Sovereign know that they do not have the power to end this war on their own. You eight are our last desperate hope to turn the tide in our favor. I'm truly sorry that you were forced here without being given a choice. I know that fighting is the last thing that you might want to do but I implore you...please help save our world."

"So that's it huh? We're nothing more than tools to be used to help your side win?" Luan asked, glaring at the old Digimon. "We're just cannon fodder!"

"Luan, that's enough." Lincoln said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"But Lincoln, he-" Luan began but was cut off.

"Jijimon didn't do anything, the Sovereign are the ones who brought us here. So don't take it out on the one who is helping us." Lincoln told her in a firm voice. "If you don't want to fight then that's fine. I'd prefer if you didn't, if none of you did. But I can't turn my back on those who need help. Ace Savvy always said that to be a hero all you have to do is want to help. And I do. Not just for Jijimon and Babamon but for Veemon and all the other Digimon that need our help. I won't just stand by while evil runs amok, not while I have the power to do something about it. Like Ace Savvy always says, it's time to deal out some justice!"

Everyone listened to Lincoln's speech and while they all didn't agree with him they would follow him. For the oldest Loud, Lori couldn't bare the thought of letting him fight on his own and getting killed. For Leni and Luan, they still saw Lincoln as their little baby brother and they couldn't let him go in his own. For Luna and Lynn, they would fight alongside him no matter what. And Sam would follow her friend to the ends of the world if it meant she could stay by his side.

Clyde walked up to his best friend and raised his right arm in front of him. Lincoln grinned and clasped him hand with Clyde's. "There's no way you're getting rid of me, partner." Clyde told him.

"Clincoln McCloud is on the case!" Lincoln said. "With Ace Savvy and One Eyed Jack working together those bad guys won't know what hit them!"

"Hey don't forget us!" Veemon said as he and Wormmon places their hands on theirs.

"Don't we get new names too?" Wormmon asked. .

The two friends shared a laugh as their partners kept trying to come up with a name that they could use by merging theirs together. As Jijimon watched them, he couldn't help but smile as he saw the makings of another legend to be. Just like the one who came before him...

 **End of chapter.**

 **till next time.**


	9. Ch 9: Luan's Rant

**I don't own Digimon or the Loud House.**

 **Hello there. Sorry for the wait, I was busy last weekend and I wasn't able to get to my computer at all. I also made some small rewrites to chapters 7 and 8 after a few ideas from a reviewer. Nothing really major but it will help with the overall story telling.**

 **Now this new arc that comes next is the one where the DigiDestined are split up and they all bond with their partners for the first time. well at least some of them will. I can tell you already that Lincoln and Veemon, Clyde and Wormmon, Lynn and Guilmon, and Leni and Palmon don't really need it as much as the others. For now the story will focus on each of them locating and acquiring their crests. It was tricky coming up with traits that relate to each of them. I actually made up a few of them to better fit the story. While some of the original crests do make the cut, not all of them are in here. They will also all Digivolve for the first time as well. New dangers will arise and some of their enemies will be revealed. Also expect a certain Digimon to be making an appearance in a few chapters time. but enough of that for now. enjoy!**

 **The Digi-Loud Adventure  
Chapter 9:** **Laun's Rant**

After Lincoln recovered thanks to the help of Babamon and Jijimon, the group decided to split up in order to find their individual crests. The groups were Lincoln and Luan, Luna and Sam, Lori and Leni, and Lynn and Clyde. They made their groups based on which ones were closest to one another. Lynn tried to argue that she should go with Lincoln instead of Luan but since her crest was on the opposite side of the island, Lori overruled her. Jijimon and Babamon gave them each a backpack with supplies and a bedroll for sleeping. They warned them of the dangers of the island but also reminded them the Digivices would be their greatest weapons.

Lori and Leni along with their partners went to the south west towards Dragon Eye Lake. From their they would head back to the Native Forest. Sam and Luna would be heading toward the north east towards the Ice Sanctuary and then toward the border between the Freezeland and the Great Canyon. Lynn and Clyde would be going to the south east past the Coela Beach and into the Tropical Jungle. And Lincoln and Luan would be going toward the north west toward Factorial town and then Toy Town.

The morning that they left the village, Luan had been very closed off towards Lincoln. Even her partner, Coronamon, had noticed her behavior and had remained silent by her side. Lincoln had tried to talk to her a few times while they walked towards Factorial town but all he received were short answers. It wasn't until they stopped to camp that night near the edge of the forest and Gear Savanna that Lincoln was able to confront his older sister.

"Luan, you got a minute?" Lincoln asked as his sister rolled out her bedroll.

"What is it, Lincoln?" Luan responded without looking his way.

"Well, I just wanted to know if you're okay? I mean, ever since we came to this world you've been acting kind of funny. And not haha funny like you normally do." Lincoln said. He was nervous about bringing this up to his sister since most of the time they tended to not want to talk to him about their issues. But he couldn't let this go on since it was clear that something was bothering Luan.

"Tell me, Linc, do you see any reason for me to be acting funny?" Luan asked in an even tone. She still hadn't turned around and she had stopped unrolling her bedroll.

"Well, no, not really. But this isn't like you." Lincoln told her. "Normally you would be making jokes and puns like there's no tomorrow. And to be honest, it's kind of bumming me out to see you like this."

"Well sorry to bum you out, Lincoln, but I can't possible make a joke about our situation." Luan turned to look at her brother and Lincoln could see something in her eyes that worried him. "We're stuck in a world that we never knew even existed, fighting enemies that we don't know, for monsters that we just barely met!" Luan's voice had steadily been growing louder as she spoke. "And to make matters worse, the only way we can go home is to fight in this war that we didn't start. We weren't even given a choice before we were forcibly taken from Royal Oaks!" stopping to take a breath, Luan then glared at their partners. "All we because we're the only ones that these guys can bond with to grow stronger. Now tell me, Linc, how am I supposed to joke around when we can die at any moment? If their gods can't stop this war, what chance do we have against the literal embodiment of evil?"

Lincoln stayed quiet for a moment as he processed his sister's words. To think that all this had been weighing heavy on Luan's mind. Lincoln had never thought about it but Luan was clearly a critical thinker. She would have to have been if her april fools pranks were anything to go by. But to think that she had been shouldering these thoughts since they arrived? Lincoln couldn't help but feel worse since his earlier near death experience must have doubled these worries even more. But as he thought about what to say, he could see Veemon place a comforting hand on Coronamon's shoulder. Her words had clearly hurt the little red Digimon.

"Luan, I won't pretend that everything's gonna be alright. But you can't carry all of this on your shoulders, it's not healthy." Lincoln said.

"Well someone has too!" Luan said. "Lori and Leni can't, that much is obvious. Luna and Sam are too reckless, and don't even get me started on Lynn. And you and Clyde are much too young to even be thinking about being in a war."

"Hey, I'm not that young." Lincoln tried to argue.

"Lincoln, you're 12. Not even thirteen yet. And besides you almost died already. Do you have any idea how we all felt went we saw you lying face down on the ground, not moving?" Luan asked him. When Lincoln shook his head, Luan continued. "It felt like my heart stopped. Everything went dark and the only thing I could see was you on the ground lifeless. I couldn't bare the thought of losing you, Lincoln. I have 9 sisters but I only have one brother."

"Luan..." Lincoln was left speechless as his sister began to tear up in front of him. There wasn't much he could say to that. But even so he knew that he had to try. "You don't have to worry about me, I promise that I'll get everyone back home safe and sound."

"You can't promise that, Linc. No one can." Luan said as she wiped her tears away. "No matter how you look at it, there's a high chance that we're gonna die. People die in war, that's a fact. And no one is going to protect us."

"Hey now, that's enough!" Veemon shouted, startling the two Louds.

"Veemon?" Lincoln said as he turned to face his partner.

Veemon was glaring at Luan as he comforted the now depressed looking Coronamon. Every word that Luan had said had clearly cut him deep. And as the little lion cub Digimon felt more and more worthless, Veemon felt his rage growing. "I don't care if you are Lincoln's big sister or not but no one talks trash about us Digimon while I'm here!" Veemon took several steps toward Luan and stopped a few feet from her. "You say that you weren't given a choice and that might be true but we weren't given a choice either, toots! We was made to be your partners and we're gonna fight to our last breath to defend you. And that's not because have to but because we want to. I could easily just leave you two right now and head back to Primary Village. But I won't because I'm also Lincoln's friend. You see, we may not know each other very well yet but I can tell that Lincoln and I are meant to be the best of friends. Surely you feel that way about Coronamon as well, right?"

"Veemon, that's enough. Luan doesn't have to answer that." Coronamon said as he placed a hand on Veemon's shoulder.

"But Coronamon..."

"No, Veemon. I appreciate what you're trying to do but if Luan doesn't want me as her partner then that's fine. I won't bother her again." Coronamon said as he turned to leave. With one last sad smile, Coronamon turned around and ran back towards Primary Village.

Both Lincoln and Veemon called out his name for him to come back but the lion cub Digimon was soon gone from their sights. Lincoln turned back towards his sister and rounded on her.

"Why didn't you stop him?" He nearly shouted. "He's supposed to be your partner and friend!"

"Yous a real piece of work, lady! After everything he did to protect ya, this is the thanks he gets!" Veemon said, glaring at the older Loud.

"How can you expect us to be friends if we don't even know each other, Lincoln?" Luan asked him, her tears flowing more freely now. "How can I ask him to fight for me when I'm not willing to fight for him?"

Both Lincoln and Veemon remained silent as Luan began to sob quietly in front of them. While they were upset about what had happened, it was clear now why Luan didn't try to stop him. Luan didn't want Coronamon to get hurt defending her when they didn't even know each other. But in order for them to get to know each other, they would have to spend time together. And now that Coronamon had run away it would be impossible for them to work things out. Both partners sighed as they shook their heads. Veemon left to gather firewood while Lincoln pulled his sister into his chest to allow her to cry while being comforted. All of this was clearly too much for Luan to deal with on her own and it was taking its toll on her mental health.

That night Lincoln couldn't sleep as he watched his sister have a fitful sleep. All night she seemed to be calling out to someone but she could never say their name out loud. And when morning came they continued their way toward Factorial town. Luan didn't want to return empty handed and Veemon agreed since they needed those crests. Luan had said that she was sorry to them about the night before but it did little to improve the situation since the one who needed to hear the apology wasn't there.

It took them a week to arrive at Factorial town and when they did they used Lincoln's DigiVice to lead them toward the Crest. As they walked through the town, they noticed that it seemed eerily empty. According to Veemon, Factorial Town was supposed to home to a bunch of machine type Digimon that worked to make various things, hence the name Factorial town. But there was no one in sight. Luan was still as withdrawn as before and barely spoke as they wondered about the town. It wasn't until they reached the center of the town that they spotted the first signs of life in the town.

Standing in front of a monitor was a small robot like Digimon that had a cylindrical body with a glass case covering the top part of its head. It had two arms that seemed to be able to extend and four short legs. It was typing away on the keyboard as they approached.

"Hello there, are the one in charge of this place?" Lincoln asked once they got within talking distance.

The Digimon stopped typing and turned around to face them. It was then that Lincoln could see its face. It had one robotic yellow eye and one organic eye underneath a cracked part of its armor. The Digimon seemed to study them for a moment before it spoke.

"I am. Who might you be?" It asked. Its tone was rather formal and it reminded Lincoln of the way his sister Lisa spoke except without the lisp.

But before Lincoln could answer, Veemon spoke up. "Aren't you Datamon?"

"That is correct. And you are a Veemon." Datamon said as if they were stating the obvious.

"I thought you got defeated a long time ago." Veemon asked.

"I see that the rumors of my demise were greatly exaggerated." Datamon said. "I did attempt to defeat another Digimon in the continent of Server but I was clearly no match for him. In my defeat, the Digimon known as Machinedramon spared me under the condition that I serve him."

"Did you say Machinedramon?" Veemon asked. His expression became guarded all of a sudden as he stood protectively in front of the Loud Siblings.

"I see that you have heard of my master." Datamon said as he turned to face them fully. "I, of course, am fully aware of who you are. The DigiDestined known as Lincoln and Luan Loud. My master has ordered me to capture the two of you alive if possible. The Digimon partners however are expendable so I needn't capture them."

"Lincoln, I need to Digivolve now!" Veemon said as Datamon turned around and pressed a button on the keyboard.

"Right." Lincoln aimed his Digivice at his partner and pressed the button on the top corner. A bright light erupted from his Digivice and engulfed his partner. At the same time though, Lincoln felt a significant drain on his stamina.

 **Veemon Digivolve to...ExVeemon!**

When the light faded, a much larger version of Veemon stood before them. ExVeemon was a blue humanoid dragon Digimon with a bladed horn on its nose. He had a white chest and jaw, with a V on his chest, with two lines coming out of the bottom of the V to make it look like an X. He had a yellow V on his head, three fingers on each hand, three toes on his feet and had small horns in place of knuckles. He also had two large white wings and a blue tail.

Exveemon was an impressive sight to behold for Lincoln and Luan but despite this new Digivolution, his partner still looked worried. Jijimon had explained to them that with each Digivolution that their partners would reach a new level of power. But that each level would have a limit. And as ExVeemon stood between them and Datamon, Lincoln wondered if perhaps Datamon was even stronger.

"As amusing as it would be to destroy you, I am far too busy with my research to fight you." Datamon said as he turned his back to them. "So you'll have to make do with my slave, Andromon."

The button that Datamon had pressed earlier had been to summon the android looking Digimon. Andromon dropped from above and landed right in front of ExVeemon. His eyes glowed red as he prepared to fight them. ExVeemon was few feet taller than Andromon but from the look on his partner's face, this fight had gone from hard to impossible in an instant.

"Run!" ExVeemon shouted as he charged forward.

Lincoln turned around and pulled his sister along as he listened to his partner's advice. From behind them, they could hear the loud sounds of battle as they fought. Explosions rang aloud and the factory seemed to tremble all around them. Lincoln wasn't sure how long they had run for but after what seemed like hours they managed to hide in a room with a large battery inside. As Lincoln looked for something to barricade the door with, he heard his sister gasp in surprise.

"Linc, look at your Digivice!" Luan said as she pointed at his belt.

Looking down, Lincoln saw that his Digivice was glowing brightly. Pulling it off of his belt, he saw that it was showing its radar function. On the screen it showed two dots close together and one more a few yards behind them. Turning his Digivice toward the large battery, Lincoln saw the dot was in the same place as the battery. Walking towards it, Lincoln could feel his Digivice grow warmer as he neared. On the side of the batter there seemed to be a door that led inside. Once inside, Lincoln and Luan saw that the battery was empty except for a single pedestal in the center of the room. Sitting on the pedestal was a small rectangular oval shaped object that was pure gold in color. It sort of reminded Lincoln of a DigiEgg from the size. On the top of the bizarre object there was a symbol that looked like a 'M' with four lines coming out of it. As Lincoln neared the object, his Digivice became increasing hot as if telling him that he had found what he was looking for.

"Be careful, Lincoln." Luan warned him as he reached for the object.

The object began to glow as he reached for it. And once his hands touch it, the object flashed brightly before shrinking down to the size of a small necklace. Where the golden DigiEgg once stood was now a tag and crest. The same symbol that had been engraved on the top of the DigiEgg was also on the crest and Lincoln instinctively knew that it was the Crest of Miracles.

"Wow..." Lincoln whispered as he held the crest in his hands. He could feel a warmth coming from it that he couldn't describe with words. He could feel an immense power coming from it but at the same time it felt dormant like it was just waiting to be woken up from its nap.

"Lincoln, we gotta go." Luan said as she shook her brother.

While Lincoln had been mesmerized by the crest, Luan could hear the battle raging on outside and it sounded like it was getting closer. She shook her brother and once he put the crest around his neck they quickly made their way out of the room. Once outside, they could hear ExVeemon cursing as he fought against Andromon. As they tried to run in another direction, ExVeemon came crashing down in front of them with Andromon landing a few yards away.

ExVeemon cursed his luck as Andromon dropped down from the sky. He could hear the cyborg Digimon approach as he ran across the metal catwalk above them. When he landed in front of him, ExVeemon knew that he would be no match for the Ultimate level Digimon. The difference in power was just too big but with his partner in danger he had to at least try. He told them to run and he lunged forward without looking back.

He brought his knee up to try and catch the cyborg in the face but Andromon brought both of his arms to block the attack. Then he cocked his fist back and aimed a punch for ExVeemon's chest. The Champion level Digimon saw this coming and used his wings to pull himself out of range with a mighty flap. Then he dropped down and crossed his arms. Focusing on the 'V' on his chest, ExVeemon prepared to unleash his strongest attack.

"V Laser!"

An energy wave was shot from his chest and it struck Andromon head on. The cyborg Digimon had braced himself for the impact and he was pushed back by the force of the blast but it didn't take him down. Once the energy ran out, Andromon raised his own hand and it began to spin rapidly, generating electricity as it reached maximum velocity.

"Lightning Blade!"

With a swing of his hand, a blade of energy was shot toward ExVeemon. Cursing out loud, ExVeemon barely managed to rolled out of the way as the attack shot past him. There was a loud explosion at it hit what looked like an oil tankard. With all of the smoke that came from the explosion, ExVeemon couldn't see when Andromon closed in on him and he received a running lariat. Andromon carried him toward a far wall with his attack before slamming him through the wall. As ExVeemon gathered himself to stand back up again, he couldn't help but think that he was at a severe disadvantage. If Luan hadn't been so cruel to Coronamon then he'd be there to help him. While he was just a newly evolved Champion level Digimon, Andromon was clearly a veteran Ultimate. The way he fought told him that he'd been in a lot of battles and there was no way that he'd be able to match him in combat prowess.

As Andromon smashed his way into the room that ExVeemon had been thrown into, the Champion Digimon grabbed a nearby by table and threw it at the Ultimate. Andromon brought his arm down and smashed the metal table to bits.

"Crap...you're a lot tougher than I thought you'd be." ExVeemon said as he eyed the Ultimate Digimon. "Any chance that we can settle this over tea and cookies?"

"Negative. I must eliminate all intruders." Andromon said.

"Well it was worth a shot. V Laser." ExVeemon fired another energy blast at close range and Andromon was unable to brace himself this time.

The attack sent the cyborg Digimon clear across the factory but it wasn't enough to put him down. ExVeemon flew out of the room and took to the sky where he might have the advantage. But as he hovered over the town, he could hear a pair of high whistling sounds coming from behind him. Turning around, he could see a pair of orange missiles heading straight towards him. As he made to dodge them, they opened their mouths and the began to fire bullets from a machine gun heads inside. ExVeemon bobbed and weaved as he tried to avoid getting hit but the missiles seemed to be locked onto him. Eventually they ran out of bullets and exploded but before he could relax, ExVeemon felt a large body slam into him from behind. Andromon had climbed onto the tallest furnace exhaust tower and jumped off toward him. He slammed into ExVeemon and took him down toward the floor below.

The champion Digimon landed hard on his back a few yards away from Lincoln and Luan with Andromon landing not far from him. Clearly outmatched, ExVeemon could do nothing as Andromon focused his sights on the two DigiDestined before him.

"Targets acquired. Moving to detain the DigiDestined." Andromon said as he raised his right arm above his head. "Lightning Blade...Fire!"

The only thing that Luan could see was the blue energy blade as it streaked towards her.

 **End of chapter.**

What did you guys think? I know Luan's a bit more OC than in the show but its all part of how I see her. I truly think that she's the most analytical of the Louds behind Lisa. She has to be crazy smart to come up with some of her pranks. And since they're in a new world, I wanted it to weigh heavier on her mind since she would be thinking about all of the ways it could go wrong for them. And her partner leaving was the straw that broke the camel's back so to speak. Will she be able to recover? Will Coronamon come back? You'll find out next sunday.

Also for those of you who watched Digimon Adventure 02 then you know which Crest Lincoln got. Some of you probably guessed it as soon as I gave Lincoln Veemon as a partner. But the real question is what crest will the others get? The next one to get their crest will be Luan so I wonder if any of you can guess correctly. If any of you can, I'll post the next chapter early since I already have it done.

also I had a lot of fun writing the fight scene between ExVeemon and Andromon. both of them are some of my favorite Digimon. anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. Till next time.


	10. Ch 10: Luan's Partner

**I don't own Digimon or the Loud House.**

 **I decided to post this chapter up a day early because I'm gonna be busy tomorrow and I didn't want to risk missing on the self imposed deadly. Plus I already had it done since last week. The DigiDestined are getting their crests now and soon they will be ready to hold their own against the worst the Digital World has to offer. A few of you asked me if Bio-merging was going to be thing in this story and the answer is yes. Since I'm changing up the story from the original show I won't have Myotismon enter the Real World and cause havoc like he did hence there won't be any arrows being shot at Sam and Luna made out of Hope and Light because of a prophecy. Though there will be an arc where Digimon do enter the real world, that part will be set in Royal Oaks, not Odaiba, Japan. But Bio-merging won't be appearing any time soon. They're barely reaching the champion level, they still have to reach the Ultimate level first.**

 **Also I'd like to mention that all of the following story arcs all happen at roughly the same. So when I get to Luna's and Sam's arc, there will be reference to the number of days and so on. That just means that time has passed since they all left Primary Village. I'll be doing theirs next with Lynn and Clyde after them. Lori's and Leni's adventure will be last. But before that we still have to finish Lincoln's and Luan's adventure first. So without further ado, enjoy the story.**

 **The Digi-Loud Adventure**

 **Chapter 10: Luan's Partner**

"Targets acquired. Moving to detain the DigiDestined." Andromon said as he raised his right arm above his head. "Lightning Blade...Fire!"

The only thing that Luan could see was the blue energy blade as it streaked towards her. Time slowed down as the attacked neared her. And from her peripheral vision she could see that Lincoln was too far away to save her. He had gone to his partner's side and was now trying to turn back to reach her but he was too far away and more importantly, he was much too slow. The last thought that passed through her mind was how she never got to apologize to Coronamon.

"Flame Shield!"

Luan had closed her eyes in anticipation of the attack hitting her that she didn't see when someone jumped in front of her. She didn't see when the Digimon raised a fiery aura to protect himself. She didn't see when the energy blade connected with the fiery barrier that protected him. But she did feel the force of the explosion and she was sent flying backwards several yards where she came to a stop by a wall. When she opened her eyes, Luan saw that lying next to her was none other than Coronamon. He was battered and bruised in several places but he was breathing. Looking up, she could also see the the spot where she had been standing and the explosion had sent her rolling over 10 yards away.

"Coronamon?" Luan gently shook the little red lion cub digimon.

Coronamon groaned as he came to, opening his eyes slowly. He blinked them several times before locking them onto Luan. "H-Hey there." He managed to say.

"W-why?" She asked him. She couldn't understand why he would come back to save her after she had been so terrible to him. She didn't deserve to be saved by him.

"Because, Luan, we're partners..." Coronamon told her. "It doesn't matter if we don't know each other...after all, a stranger is just a friend that you haven't met yet. I'm sorry it took me so long to figure that out."

Laun felt herself crack a smile despite the whirlwind of emotions she was feeling. Because she remembered when she had said those words to Lincoln years ago when he first started elementary school. That had been the day that Lincoln and Clyde had expanded their circle of friends.

"Coronamon...can you...I mean, could you ever forgive me?" Luan asked. She could see it in his eyes that she was already forgiven but she had to ask. She had to hear him say it before she could even begin to forgive herself.  
"Of course, Luan, after all, we're beast friends." Coronamon said, making an attempt at a pun.

Hearing the pun on best friends, Luan couldn't help but begin to laugh. It started out slow but soon it was full blown laughter as her partner joined her. She hadn't laughed that hard since she arrived and it was definitely the wrong place to be laugh since there was a murderous cyborg close by. But she couldn't help it, she couldn't help but feel happy that things were starting to look up for her and Coronamon.

"Luan, look out!" Lincoln shouted as Andromon charged at them.

Coronamon saw the Ultimate Digimon charge at them and quickly stood up. He charged at the cyborg Digimon despite only being a rookie. At the same time, Luan's Digivice went off with a flash of light that blinded her and engulfed her partner.

 **Coronamon Digivolve to...Firamon!**

Andromon was thrown back as he came crashing into a large fiery red winged lion digimon. While not as tall as ExVeemon, Firamon was easily as tall as Andromon. And was large enough that four of them could probably ride him with ease. Firamon roared as he took flight into the air. He circled once and then dived down from the sky.

"Flame Dive!"

Firamon's body became encased with flames as he dived into Andromon. There was a loud explosion and Firamon jumped out of the cloud of smoke unharmed. But unfortunately Andromon was also unharmed. Without stopping to catch his breath, Firamon lunged forward and attempted to slash at Andromon with its fiery claws but the Ultimate caught both of them and threw him against the far wall.

"V Laser!" ExVeemon attacked Andromon from behind as he rejoined the fight.

Andromon was knocked to the ground where Firamon pounced on his back and began to claw at his back with as much force as he could. But despite his best efforts, he couldn't penetrate Andromon's armor.

"Lincoln, neither of us has the power to put Andromon down." ExVeemon told them. "If we don't think of something quick, we're done for."

But just as Lincoln was about to speak, Andromon had just thrown Firamon off of him. He then proceeded to pound away on the lion Digimon, hammering away with his fists. ExVeemon attempted to intervene but Andromon laid him out with a single punch. As Andromon turned his attention back toward Firamon, he stopped when he spotted Laun standing in front of her partner.

"DigiDestined. Stand aside. I must eliminate all intruders." Andromon said. He towered over her as he looked down at the female Loud.

"He's not an intruder, he's my partner!" Luan shouted as she raised her Digivice.

She aimed it at Andromon's face and pressed the button on the top corner. And to everyone's surprise, a bright light erupted from the screen and actually harmed Andromon. He screamed in pain as he stumbled backwards. From his vantage point, Lincoln could also see that something that looked like a black gear came out of his back right before it broke down into a million pieces. Then as the light faded away, both Andromon and Luan fell down to their knees.

Lincoln rushed over to his sister's side and gave her a hand to stand up. "Are you okay, Luan?"

"Y-Yea...I'm fine." She said though she sounded like she was out of breath.

"How did you do that?" Lincoln asked her.

"While you were unconscious...Jijimon had explained to us...how to use the Digivices...the light within can banish the darkness..." Luan explained as she tried to catch her breath. "I just didn't think it was literal."

"You mean that black thing that came out of him?" Lincoln asked, recalling what he saw.

"Yea...I saw it too but only for a second. I'm guessing that whatever it was it was controlling him." Luan said. She was breathing better now and she could stand without help. "But I didn't think that would work so well. I was only trying to blind him..."

"Datamon...Must defeat Datamon." Andromon began to talk out loud, startling the Loud Siblings. "Datamon is attempting to steal the Golden Radiance...Must alert Jijimon."

"Um...Andromon...are you okay?" ExVeemon asked. He had gotten back up and was standing next to the Ultimate Digimon but not too close.

Andromon suddenly rose up and looked around. He stared at the two Champion Digimon before him and then focused on Lincoln. His eyes locked onto the crest hanging around his next. "Is that what I think it is?" he asked as he pointed at the crest. "Have you received the Golden Radiance from its chamber?"

"The what? Are you talking about my crest?" Lincoln asked.

"Yes. The Golden Radiance was stored here to prevent anyone from obtaining until the DigiDestined who was meant for it could claim it. If you have it then that means you are that DigiDestined." Andromon said. "Forgive me for attacking you for I was under the control of Datamon, an evil Digimon under the command of Machinedramon, one of the Dark Masters. I attempted to defeat him but he used a type of black gear that overrode my programming."

"Do you know if there are anymore of those black gears?" Lincoln asked.

"I'm not sure. But for now we must escape from here. I fear that if we try to retake Factorial town now it would only lead to our demise." Andromon said.

"Wait, how do we know that we can trust you?" Luan asked. "After all, you did just try to kill us."

"I do apologize for my earlier behavior. But I assure you that I mean you no harm. I was programmed to be a good Digimon."

"Despite the beating gave us, Andromon is indeed a good Digimon." Veemon said after reverting back into his rookie form. "We can trust him now that he's not being controlled anymore."

"Yea...Andromon is one of the gentlest souls around." Coronamon said. "You know...when he's not beating us like bongos."

"Do you know how to get out of here?" Lincoln asked. They had gotten turned around while running away.

"Yes. If you'll follow me, we can take the emergency exit through the sewers." Andromon said as he began to walk away. "It will lead us to Gear Savanna where Datamon will not be able to follow us."

"The sewers...great." Lincoln mumbled as he and Veemon followed him.

While bringing up the rear, Luan and Coronamon walked in an awkward silence. Neither knew what to say now that they were back together. On the one hand, there were still so many things Luan wanted to apologize for. But on the other hand, she knew that Coronamon had already forgiven her.

So instead, Luan opted to do what she did best during an awkward silence. She told him a joke. "Hey Coronamon, did you hear about the thief that stole a calendar? He got 12 months."

Coronamon choked back a laugh as he heard the punchline. Luan could tell that he was making her work for his laughs and she eagerly accepted the challenge.

"I used to be addicted to soap but now I'm clean."

Coronamon placed both hands over his mouth as he tried to stifle his laugh. In front of them Luan could hear her brother groan as he heard her retell her old jokes while Veemon did laugh.

"Guess who I bumped into on the way to the eye doctor? Everyone!"

"Why is a prisoner's favorite punctuation mark a period? Because it marks the end of a sentence!"

"What do you call a dinosaur that's sleeping? A Dino-snore!"

With each joke, it got harder and harder for Coronamon to hold it together until he finally burst out laughing. While the jokes weren't the best, Lincoln could see that laughter was the special ingredient that would help form the bond between the two of them. And as they made their way out of Factorial Town, Lincoln felt like Luan couldn't have gotten a better partner even if she tried. Now if only his partner didn't laugh at her terrible jokes then he'd be getting somewhere. At least Andromon wasn't laughing. Though he wondered if that was because the cyborg Digimon wasn't programmed with a sense of humor...

 **End of chapter.**

What did you think? Not a very long chapter since it was just a wrap up on Lincoln's part of the story. The next one will focus on Luan and it will be at least 3 chapters long. I already finished chapters 11 and 12 and I'm halfway through chapter 13 which should be the final part of her story. After that expect to see Luna and Sam on their adventure. I'm actually looking forward to writing that part because I like how Luna talks. She's an interesting character and I'll try my best to do her justice.

Anyways, since I have the next two chapters done already I'll post the next one early if any of you can guess Luan's crest or we get another 4 reviews since it seems that that's what we're averaging on each chapter. Otherwise I'll just post it next weekend. Also a hint; Luan's crest isn't one of the original crests. But if you study her in her element, then you might guess which one it is.

Till next time.


	11. Ch 11: Civil War

**I don't own Digimon or the Loud House.**

 **Well I did say that if someone guessed correctly what Luan's crest would be that I'd post this chapter up early. The Keeper of Worlds guessed that Luan would get the Crest of Laughter and that's exactly what she's going to get in the next chapter. I got the idea for her crest from the Elements of Harmony from MLPFIM. Since Ken, from Digimon Adventure 02, had the Crest of Kindness, I thought why not add in the rest of the Elements since Kindness is also one of them. So everyone will eventually get a crest that represents a trait that they embody. Luan's being Laughter was a no brainer. But I think I'll leave the others as a surprise since I did make up a few crests to make sure that everyone got one.**

 **Well I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **The Digi-Loud Adventure**

 **Chapter 11: Civil War**

A few days had passed since Lincoln, Luan, Veemon, Coronamon, and Andromon had made it out of Factorial town. As they traveled through Gear Savanna to the north towards Toy Town, Andromon had agreed to teach Veemon and Coronamon how to fight while they made camp every night. They learned the basics of combat instead of going in swinging and hoping for the best. Andromon also taught them how to strategize and use the terrain to their advantage.

And the most tragic thing happened to Lincoln on their second day. Luan taught Andromon how to have a sense of humor. So every night Luan would do her comedy routine and she'd have Andromon be her assistant. The duo could not be more terrible and that was after listening to the bad jokes. Lincoln was seriously tempted to Digivolve Veemon into ExVeemon and fly towards Toy Town and leave his sister and Andromon behind. When they spoke with their sisters over the phone at night, they all offered him their condolences. Now that Luan was back to normal they were glad that they didn't have her as a travel companion.

According to Andromon, they were about less than a day away from Toy town. Thanks to being a Cyborg, Andromon could stay awake all night while the others slept. That night, before they went to sleep, Lincoln and Luan were talking while Andromon was training their partners.

"Did you see the app that Jijimon gave us?" Luan asked as she looked through her phone. "It's called Digimon Analyzer. It has a list of all the Digimon we've seen so far."

"No, I've been kind of busy worrying about you to look at my phone much." Lincoln said as he pulled out his phone. Opening up the app, he saw that it did have a list of all the Digimon that they'd seen so far. When he spotted the picture and name of his partner, Veemon, he tapped it once to see what it did. The app loaded a much bigger picture of his partner that could be scrolled around and zoomed in and out of. And as he scrolled down it had a detailed account of the Veemon species as a hole. "Whoa! This thing is like a PokeDex!"

"A what?" Luan asked, looking up from her phone to give her brother a confused look.

"It's like a digital encyclopedia that stores information about certain animals." Lincoln explained. He had forgotten that his sisters were never big on his anime fandoms, except for Lynn but she only liked the ones with action. Lots of action. "It says that Veemon is a dragon type Digimon, attribute vaccine, rookie level...oh man, it even has a list of his attacks. Huh...excellent combat species...that explains why he's so good at fighting."

"Hey check it out, my partner's pretty great too, I swear I'm not lion!" Luan said as she handed her phone over to her brother. She laughed at her own pun while Lincoln only groaned. "It says that Coronamon is a Digimon with a strong sense of justice and a sincere personality."

"Oh dear god help that poor creature..." Lincoln muttered under his breath as he read the description.

"What was that?"

"I said that Coromon looks like a cool creature." Lincoln quickly amended.

"I know, right?" Luan said as she took back her phone. "He's my Pride and joy!"

"Oh god damn it." Lincoln muttered while his sister laughed. Ever since they had made up, Luan had been telling Lion King jokes almost non-stop. And what was worse only he got the references so she only directed them at him.

"Hahaha, geeze Linc, there's no need to snippy. Afterall, I don't know what all the Mufasa is about!" Luan said, bursting with laughter.

"Okay, how about we make a deal. You won't make any more puns or jokes until tomorrow and I promise to answer any question you want." Lincoln said.

Luan immediately stopped laughing and put her serious face on. "10 questions." She countered.

"5 and I get to veto one of them." Lincoln offered.

"6 questions and you owe me one favor."

"3 and I'll owe you two favors."

"Deal." Luan said as she shook her brother's hand.

For you see, while Luan loved comedy, she also loved information. It was one of the ways she could perfect her routine and that was by gathering insider knowledge that she wouldn't be able to get otherwise. And that's where the questions came in. All of the Loud siblings knew that if you wanted Luan to stop her puns was to offer her something that she wanted. Sure, in the long run it was dangerous since you'd be giving her more ammunition but it was worth it for that temporary peace. At least that's how they all thought. Most of the time Luan asked for dirt on the others since no one would readily reveal their own weaknesses. And Luan never revealed who it was that let it slip so it kept things fair since they were all selling each other out.

"Okay, Baby Brother, first question." Luan began as she scooted closer to him. She loved to get into her siblings' minds, it made them more willing to share whatever she wanted. "Tell me what happened with Ronnie Anne."

Lincoln groaned. He had forgotten that they knew about that. "Is it too late for you to go back to making bad puns?"

"Of course it's too late. We made a deal and I expect you to deliver no matter how Rafiki it is." Luan couldn't help but laugh as she made one more pun on the word rough. "But seriously, pay up."

Luan had been curious about what had happened between her brother and Ronnie Anne since she heard that they broke up. She remembered when Ronnie Anne had thrown a pie that was meant for Lincoln at her once she saw everything that he had put himself through just for her sake. Luan remembered calling Ronnie Anne a keeper as they walked away. But if she was being honest with herself, after that, she really hadn't bothered to keep tabs on his love life. She had assumed that it would work out since Lincoln was such a great guy and any girl would be lucky to have him. Although there was the Sadie Hawkins dance where she made him go with her friend Giggles after she found out that he lied about not being asked by Ronnie Anne. Still, Luan knew that she should've tried harder to talk to him so that he would've felt comfortable coming to her when they broke up. The fact that he didn't made her feel like the worst sister ever.

Sighing, Lincoln nodded before speaking. "I don't know how much I can tell you that you don't already know. I mean, everything was going fine. We would hang out at the mall, go the arcade, watch bad movies and make fun of them, and we even took pictures in the photo booth. But whenever I tried to hold her hand, she'd always find some excuse not to. At first I didn't think much of it but eventually I had enough and I confronted her about it. That's when she left me. I haven't spoken to her since."

"Lincoln, I'm so sorry." Luan said. She reached over and pulled her brother into a side hug. "But I thought she liked you?"

"So did I." Lincoln said. "When it first started, I talked to Sam about it. She's the one who told me to confront her."

"Wait, you told Sam about your girl troubles instead of us?" Luan asked as she pulled back slightly. "Instead of coming to me?"

"I'm sorry but at the time I didn't think you guys would want to be bothered with my problems." Lincoln told her.

Luan leveled a glare toward her brother. "You listen to me, Lincoln. You could _never_ be a bother to us. What could ever make you think that?"

But Lincoln only scoffed as he looked away. "Is that your second question?"

"If it will get you to answer me then yes." Luan said.

Lincoln then turned to face his sister and Luan was at a loss for words as she saw the look in his eyes. There was a hidden pain buried deep within that was barely scratching the surface beneath those eyes.

"Remember when I was locked outside of the house when everyone thought I was bad luck?" Lincoln asked, glaring at her.

Of course she remembered, it had been one of the worst things the family had ever done to him. She regretted it later but at the time she had been caught up in the mob mentality along with the others. And to make matters worse, she couldn't remember if she ever apologized to him for that.

"Oh my god, Lincoln, I'm so sorry for that. It was wrong of me, of all of us, to do that to you." Luan said as she placed a hand on his forearm. But to her sorrow, Lincoln pulled away from her.

"Don't bother. No one has apologized to me for that and I'm not sure if I'll ever be ready to accept them even if they did. But that's just one of the reasons why I didn't go to you when I needed you because when it matters most, none of you have ever been there. Not one of you stood up for me that day."

"Now hold on a minute, buster, because we have stood up for you!" Luan said. She was getting angry now after her brother said that they were never there for him. Sure, the bad luck fiasco was a terrible chapter in their life but to say that they've never been there for him? That was going too far. "Remember when we thought mom and dad were going to get rid of you? Or what about the time that you had to do your report on the family? Or how about when the air vent in your room didn't work and I let you sleep in my bed until it got fixed?"

"Luan, you guys have been there for me with little things and I truly appreciate it. But I needed you, I needed my big sister then and she didn't stand up for me. How am I supposed to go to you for help when you weren't there?!" Lincoln didn't know when they stood up but both of them were on their feet and they were breathing hard.

"Lincoln, is everything alright?"

The Loud siblings turned toward the voice that had spoken and they saw that Veemon, Coronamon, and Andromon had returned. They were watching them with looks of concern and Coronamon especially looked distressed.

"Everything is fine, Veemon." Lincoln said as he grabbed his bedroll and moved away from Luan. "Let's go to sleep, we gotta get up early tomorrow.

"Lincoln, wait." Luan called out to him. When he stopped and glanced over her shoulder, she continued. "I'm sorry. You're right. I wasn't there for you when you needed me and I have no right to ask you to depend on me. I just want you to know that I'm sorry with all my heart and that I love you."

Lincoln could see the tears forming in his sister's eyes but some scars could never fade and that one was one many that he still had. With a sigh Lincoln spoke. "I'm sorry. I guess I still haven't gotten over it yet. I might be mad but I still love you guys. Good night."

And with that Lincoln and Veemon went to the other side of the clearing where they fell asleep. Coronamon looked up as his partner and noticed that she was tearing up.

"Luan, what's wrong? Did Lincoln make you cry?" He asked as he reached up and rubbed her back.

"No...Lincoln didn't do anything wrong. I'm the one who made a terrible mistake." Luan said with a shuddering breath. She got down onto one knee and embraced her partner. "No matter what I do it seems like I only end up hurting those I care about."

"That's not true." Coronamon tried to argue but Luan only shook her head.

"First you and now Lincoln." Luan sniffed. "I'm a terrible person."

"Luan, I just heard Lincoln say that he still loves you. Would he say that if you were a terrible person?" Coronamon asked her.

But to his surprise, Luan nodded. "He would. He's too good of a person to ever hate his family, terrible or not. It's one of the things that's so great about him. He's too noble to hate me even when I deserve it."

"I'm sure that that's not it. Lincoln loves you!" Coronamon said. He was trying to reason with his distressed partner but it wasn't working because Luan only shook her head and began to lay down on her bedroll.

"He shouldn't." Was the last thing she said that night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Lincoln woke up the next morning he was surprised to see that his sister was nowhere to be found. And neither was Coronamon. Looking around the campsite, he could see Andromon standing guard by the remains of their campfire. When the Cyborg Digimon noticed that he was awake, he greeted him with a wave.

"Good morning, Lincoln. Did you sleep well?" Andromon said.

"Good morning, Andromon. Have you seen my sister?" He asked him.

"Yes. Luan said that she was going to the little girls room." Andromon said. They had taught him that so that he wouldn't follow them when they had to go to the bathroom. Most Digimon, it seemed, didn't understand the meaning of privacy.

"Ah okay. Do you know when she'll get back? We still have a long way to go." Lincoln asked as he began to put away his bedroll.

"I'm not sure." Andromon said as he put a finger on his chin. "But she has been gone for several hours."

"What?" Lincoln froze as he heard that.

"Yes, she left before the sun had come up." Andromon said.

"Why didn't you stop her?" Lincoln asked as he turned to face the Cyborg.

"Because you told me not to follow you when you have to use the little boys or girls room." Andromon answered.

Knowing his sister as well as he did, Lincoln knew that Luan was going to Toy Town on her own so that she wouldn't bother him. She didn't want him to worry about her anymore but that only helped to make him worry more. As quickly as he could he packed up his things and made his way towards Toy Town, praying to whatever god that could hear him that he wasn't too late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure it was a good idea to leave Lincoln and the others behind?" Coronamon asked his partner.

"I already you told, Coronamon, Lincoln doesn't need to be bothered with me anymore. I've done enough to him as it is." Luan said.

They were walking through the edge of a forest that was near Toy Town. They could already see the tops of the buildings ahead of them. It had taken almost 3 hours of walking to make it but the hard part was finding her crest. Luckily she could use her Digivice to narrow it down.

"But isn't it better to have numbers on our side?" Coronamon asked. "What if we run into trouble?"

"Then you can Digivolve and protect us." Luan said as she looked at her Digivice. Just then her phone went off. Checking the caller id, she saw that it was Lincoln. "Looks like he's awake now."

"Aren't you going to answer it?"

"No. I don't want to be a bother to him." Luan said. When the call ended, she saw that she received a text from him.

'Luan, what the hell were you thinking!?' Lincoln texted her.

"Looks like he's mad..." Luan said aloud.

"Well what did you expect? You took off in the middle of the night and left him behind." Coronamon told her. "I'm still not sure why I didn't wake him up myself."

"Because you know that I have to do this for him. I've already hurt him too much and I don't want him getting hurt trying to get my crest." Luan argued. "Knowing him, he would fight every bad Digimon so that I wouldn't get hurt. And I don't deserve that. I don't deserve him."

Coronamon could only sigh. They had been having the same argument for the last hour. The truth was that Coronamon felt guilty for leaving her before and he didn't want to abandon her again. If Jijimon hadn't set him straight when he returned to Primary Village and reminded him that they were meant to be partners then who knows what would have happened to them in Factorial Town.

"Looks like Lincoln is on his way with Andromon and Veemon." Luan informed him as she checked her texts. "Wow...that's one impressive swear word. I'll have to remember it."

Luan and Coronamon made their way into Toy Town from one of the paved brick roads that led into town. To their surprise, the town was inhabited by several lego block like Digimon that were going about their day. When they spotted them, they all stopped in their tracks.

"Halt, who goes there!" one of the lego Digimon asked.

Luan raised her hands above her head and said. "We come in peace."

"I didn't ask if you came in peace. I asked who you were!" the Digimon said, clearly annoyed.

"Oh...I'm Luan Loud and this is my partner, Coronamon." Luan said as she lowered her hands and introduced themselves. "Who are you?"

"I'm ToyAgumon. And I'm the captain of the town guard." The Digimon said. He walked up to them and looked them up and down. "What kind of Digimon are you?"

"Me?" Luan asked, pointing at herself. "I'm no Digimon. I'm human. Huuuman."

"I've never seen a Humon before." ToyAgumon said as he looked Luan over. He attempted to reach for Luan's plaid skirt.

"Whoa there, buster." Luan said as she moved away from him. "Keep your hands away from my skirt."

"Is that what that is?" the Digimon asked. "You Humons have weird customs."

"I'm a _human_ , not a humon." Luan said, stressing the word 'human'.

"That's what I said, Humon." ToyAgumon told her.

"Eh, close enough." Luan said with a shrug. She didn't have time to give these monsters a vocabulary lesson. "I was actually wondering if you could help me with something. You see, I'm looking for something called a crest. Have you-"

But just as Luan was going to asked if they'd seen it a loud battle cry erupted from behind them. Turning around, Luan saw that a large group of ToyAgumon came rushing towards them. But what caught her eye was that these ToyAgumon were completely black in color.

"Oh no, it's the ShadowToyAgumon!" several of the ToyAgumon shouted in panic as they ran away.

"What's going on?" Luan asked the captain of the guard.

"There's no time, get to safety while I hold them off!" ToyAgumon then charged the incoming enemy with a much smaller band of ToyAgumon.

"Luan, we have to help them!" Coronamon said.

"But how do we know which side is the good side?" Luan asked her partner.

"I don't know but we can't just do nothing!" Coronamon said, clearly itching to do something. Since strong sense of justice wouldn't let something like this just pass him by. He had to act.  
"Alright, Digivolve but don't destroy them. Just try to stop the fighting." Luan said as she pulled out her Digivice.

"You got it."

With a flash of light, Firamon charged into the fray and landed in the middle of the two opposing groups. With a mighty roar, he stopped the ShadowToyAgumon in their tracks.

"If you take one more step then I'll tear you apart!" Firamon shouted at the ShadowToyAgumon.

"Retreat!"

The ShadowToyAgumon took one look at Firamon and they turned tail and ran back into the woods. The five ToyAgumon that were members of the guard cheered as their enemies ranaway. They all gathered around Firamon and showered him with praise.

"Wow, talk about a _roarsome_ scene." Luan said as she laughed.

"We must thank you, Humon. Together with your partner, you stopped the evil ShadowToyAgumon army from laying siege to our poor town." The captain said as they neared her. "If it wasn't for your help, we might be DigiEggs now."

"Well I'm glad you weren't _scrambled_." Luan said, laughing once more at her own pun.  
"I don't get it." The captain said.

"Don't worry about it. I guess it wasn't a good _yoke!"_ Oh man, was she on a roll or what? An _eggroll_!

"Ah...miss humon? Are you okay?" one of the Guard ToyAgumon asked her.

"Oh don't mind her, she does that alot." Coronamon said once he reverted back to his rookie form. "She's a comedian."

"Sorry about that but can you tell us what that was all about?" Luan asked, motioning towards the woods where the Digimon had retreated.

"I think it would be best if the President of Toy Town explained the situation to you." The captain said. "I must double the guard before there's another attack. ToyAgumon, please escort them to the President's house."

"Right away, Captain." one of the ToyAgumon said.

How they knew which was which was beyond Luan but they followed the ToyAgumon that began to lead them away. As they walked through the town, Luan could see the tell tale signs of battle. There were broken windows in over half of the buildings that she saw. And there was even a building that was closed off after it had been burned half to the ground. There were several Digimon types there besides ToyAgumon. She would later learn from her Digimon Analyzer that they were Otamamon, Bearmon, Burgermon, TorikaraBallmon,EbiBurgamon, Numemon, Mushroomon, Floramon, Penguinmon, Muchomon, Gotsumon, and a single Bokomon. It was a diverse town of Digimon and they all looked like there was a cloud of darkness over them as they went about their day. The recent attack must've been on their minds since some of them looked scared to be about in the open.

When they arrived at the center of the plaza, the ToyAgumon took them towards the biggest building in town. It looked like a city hall and standing in the front of the building next to the entrance was the single most largest teddy bear that Luan had ever seen. It easily stood at two stories tall but it looked every bit a cuddly teddy bear. As they neared, the yellow and white teddy bear Digimon who had been standing still as a statue turned to face them.

"Who are they?" It asked the ToyAgumon.

"Monzaemon, these two helped protect us from the attack just now." The ToyAgumon said. "The Captain wants them to meet the President to see if maybe they can help us."

"Is that so? Very well then, Bokomon will take it from here." Monzaemon said as he returned to his original position standing guard.

"Well I guess this is it. Thanks again for your help and I hope to see you soon." The ToyAgumon said as he waved goodbye to them.

"Bye, see you later." Coronamon told him.

"Good luck out there." Luan said.

"Are you two ready?"

Turning toward the voice behind them, Luan and Coronamon saw that Bokomon was a short bipedal Digimon with white fur on its body and a horned head with pointed ears, grey fur on the mouth, and black eyes. It had three claws on each hand and foot, and wore a pink waistband.

"Oh yea, thanks." Luan said.

"Very well, follow me."

They follow Bokomon into the building and it was definitely a city hall. There were several Digimon running around with stacks of paper and others seemed busy writing things down. But as soon as they walked in all eyes were on them. Luan was used to being the center of attention when she got up on stage to perform. But this time things felt different. There was heavy tension in the air and it felt stifling to Luan.

Bokomon led them up two flights of stairs until they reached the top floor where there was a corridor with only two doors. They walked past the first one and stopped right in front of the second.

"The President will see you now." Bokomon said as he opened the door for them.

Walking inside, Luan could see that the room resembled an office. There were two chairs in front of a mahogany desk with a large swivel chair behind it. As they neared the desk, a regal sounding voice came from behind the chair.

"Please, have a seat." The President said. Once they were seated, the chair turned around to face them and they were surprised to see a Numemon sitting in the chair.

"You're the President of Toy Town?" Coronamon asked.

"But of course! I won last year's election in a landslide victory thanks to the Digimon that believed that I could end this civil war once and for all." The President said.  
"Civil war?" Luan asked.

"Ah yes, pardon me. It seems that I have some explaining to do." Pres. Numemon said. "You see, Toy Town has a rich history of everyone living in peace and harmony. We used to take in toys that children no longer wanted and we gave them a place to feel safe and useful. In those days, everyone did their part and no one felt bad about playing with the unwanted toys. But one day one of the toys that had been abandoned felt like he shouldn't have been thrown away. He was still relatively new, in fact, he had only been taken out of his box a few days before he was tossed away. That toy eventually developed such a hatred towards his previous owner that he became a Digimon."

"Wait, is that even possible?" Coronamon asked.

"I'm afraid that you'll come to see that anything is possible in DigiWorld." Pres. Numemon told him. "Anyways, where was I? Ah yes, the toy became a Digimon and because of the hatred in his heart, he became a bad Digimon. My predecessor, Sovereign rest his soul, tried to help him get over his dark feelings but it ended in tragedy. For you see, the toy became a Digimon known as WaruMonzaemon."

"Like the Digimon outside?" Luan asked.

"Yes, the very same. Only WaruMonzaemon is a virus type Digimon. And while that doesn't matter, the darkness in his heart does. For you see, WaruMonzaemon is fueled by his hatred toward human children because of his abandonment. He wants nothing more than to seek revenge on those children. And because of that, he seeks the power that was sealed away long ago by Jijimon." Pres. Numemon explained. "By obtaining that power, WaruMonzaemon believes that he can go to the real world and get his revenge. But unfortunately for him, we stand in his way. As President of Toy Town, it is my sworn duty to protect this town and all who dwell within our walls. Somehow WaruMonzaemon was able to amass a small army that he sends in daily to weaken our defenses. By using guerilla tactics, he hopes to dwindle our numbers so that we can't defend against a full scale assault on the town."

"But don't you have a bunch of Digimon living here?" Luan asked. From what she understood of Digimon, they were all able to fight to some degree.

"While we might outnumber WaruMonzaemon's army, you have to understand that most of these Digimon simply want to live in peace. We might be monsters but not all of us crave violence." Pres. Numemon told her.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." Luan said, feeling embarrassed. She had assumed that they could all just fight off WaruMonzaemon's army. But just like humans, all Digimon seemed to have their own individual personalities.

"None taken, my dear." Pres. Numemon said.

"But wait, the power you mentioned before. It's not a crest by any chance?" Luan asked as she remembered what the President had told them.

"Indeed it is, my dear." Pres. Numemon said. "I take it that the crest belongs to you?"

"It does. I was sent here by Jijimon to retrieve it." Luan said. She was excited to know that her crest would be easy to get since Pres. Numemon already knew where it was. "Do you think that you can take me to it?"

"Certainly, my dear. But once I do, could you do something for me in return?" Pres. Numemon asked.

"Let me guess, you want us to stop WaruMonzaemon?" Luan asked.

"No. I want you to kill him." Pres. Numemon said in a grave tone. "Normally I would never ask such a thing. But he threatens everything that we stand for by attacking our town. His hatred has blinded him from what we were meant to do and that is to protect these toys. By attacking us, he wants to attack them and we can't allow that to happen. My predecessor attempted to talk to him and that ended with his deletion. I won't do the same. So I ask of you, please help us kill him."

"Wow...that's a tall order..." Luan said. She wasn't sure what to say to him. She had only been planning to take her crest and go before things got bad. But now she was being asked to help murder someone. True, it was a homicidal evil teddy bear but it was still murder. She suddenly regretted not having Lincoln around. His moral compass was much better than hers.

"I won't lie to you, Miss. WaruMonzaemon is every bit as strong as Monzaemon is. They're both Ultimate Level Digimon. But you won't be in this alone. I'll help lead the charge if you agree to help us." Pres. Numeon said. He then bowed his head to her. "Please help us. Help us protect our way of life."

' _Well when you put it like that...'_ Luan thought as she looked over at her partner.

Coronamon had stayed mostly silent as she spoke to the President. As she looked at her partner, she caught his eye and felt as if they shared a single thought. He wanted to help them and she did too. If she wanted to prove to Lincoln that he could depend on her then she would help these Digimon in their time of need.

"Alright, we'll help you guys." Luan said.  
"But first take us to the crest." Coronamon added.

"Of course, of course. And thank you very much. You have the gratitude of Toy Town." Pres. Numemon said as he bowed his head once more. "With your help we will be able to end this civil war once and for all."

 **End of chapter.**

You have no idea how hard it was to come up with Lion King puns. But if I didn't have Luan joking then she wouldn't be Luan at all. Now that's she not as stressed out as she was before, she's taking every opportunity to crack a few jokes. I think it will be a challenge to keep coming up with new puns and jokes for her. Because of that she might be my least favorite character to write dialogue for.

Not all is right between Lincoln and his sisters and more will be revealed later once this civil war in Toy Town is over. Also who was surprised that I made a Numemon President of Toy Town? I was watching a Digimon Abridged series on youtube while I was searching for Digimon Camper's Guide (another Abridged series). But since Camper's Guide was no longer there I ended up watching one where they had a Pres. Numemon. And I thought I'd add him in here but actually have him be the President.

This time I think I'll just wait until next weekend to update again since I already posted two new chapters today. Till next time.


	12. ch 12: Prank of Attack

**I don't own Digimon or the Loud House.**

 **Hello again and welcome back. This chapter is a prelude to a much larger chapter. As I said before these chapters focus on Luan and Coronamon. The next chapter will see the return of Lincoln and Veemon but it will focus mainly on Luan. The chapter after that will focus on Luna and Sam and their partners.**

 **I also wanted to mention that I got a picture commissioned by an artist known as aboringplace on Tumblr. He drew the Lincoln and Veemon picture that I put as a cover for the story. I might get some more commissioned in the future.**

 **But anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Digi-Loud Adventure  
Chapter 12: Prank of Attack **

Luan and Coronamon followed Pres. Numemon to the Toy Town Historical Museum where ancient toys that had stopped working rested in peace. Monzaemon followed them from behind as the President's personal bodyguard. Within the Museum, Luan saw toys that had existed in the real world since as far back as ancient China. Some were from Egypt and others were from Japan. But what caught her eye was a particular stuffed animal that was in the American section, though it wasn't labeled as such. It was a small bunny with beige fur, large eyes, a black nose, and wore a purple polo shirt. It reminded her so much of Bun Bun, Lincoln's stuffed bunny that he had back home. She stopped to look at the bunny as she remembered their argument from the previous night. All the guilt that she had forgotten due to the fighting came back at full force and she felt her heart get crushed by the feelings of remorse. Luan felt tears burn her eyes as she stared at the stuffed animal. This didn't go unnoticed by her partner or Pres. Numemon.  
"Are you alright, my dear?" Pres. Numemon asked. He had jumped up onto the display in order to place a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
"N-No…" Luan managed to say as she fought back her rebellious tears.  
"She and her brother fought last night." Coronamon informed him. "That's why we came here on out own."  
"She has family? My word, no wonder you're upset, dear." Pres. Numemon said. He placed his hand underneath Luan's chin and gently raised it so that she would face him. "Luan, it's natural to have disputes with those we love. But what's important is that we don't let those clashes get in the way of loving our family. You're clearly upset and that shows me that you want your brother by your side. You draw strength from him, do you not?"  
Luan wasn't sure if it was because she was feeling emotional or not but for some reason she felt like a little kid being talked to by an adult that was trying to explain something to them with the utmost patience and caring. Still, Luan could only nod as Pres. Numemon asked his question.  
"Why not go to him? I'm sure that he's just as worried about you as you are about him. He's your brother after all." The president suggested.  
"I-I can't! I don't deserve him as a brother." Luan said as she finally broke down. Seeing Bun Bun again was too much for her and add that to the argument and lack of sleep and Luan's mental barriers collapsed as she fell down to her knees.  
"My stars." The President jumped down from the display and tried to comfort the distressed child. "Luan, forgive me for asking, but what happened between you and your brother that makes you believe that you don't deserve him?"  
And through her tears, Luan explained everything that happened the night before. When she was done, she buried her face in her hands and sobbed quietly.  
"Well….I won't pretend that what you told me didn't distress me. I find it appalling what you and your family did to poor Lincoln despite his own actions. But I can tell that you are a good person, my dear, and more importantly, so does Lincoln."  
Trying to grasp at any hope that she could, Luan sniffed as she looked up from her hands. "He…he does?"  
"But of course! You said it yourself, Lincoln is too noble to hold it against you. And you told me that last night before turning in that he said that he still loved you. Would he do that if you truly were a bad person?"  
"I guess not…" Luan said slowly.  
"And you also mentioned that he's on his way now as we speak. He clearly wants nothing more than to see you safe and sound."  
"You're right, he does want to see me safe." Luan agreed. She had stopped crying at some point during their talk and now she felt more optimistic about seeing her brother again. She wasn't sure how but she would earn his forgiveness even if it was the last thing she did.  
"Now chin up, my dear. We still have to retrieve your crest and then plan out our defenses. Once WaruMonzaemon learns that a DigiDestined is here in Toy Town he will want to launch his attack before more of you arrive." Pres. Numemon said as he began to lead them once again.  
They walked down to the basement of the building and walked down a long corridor with doors every few yards until they reached a large vault. Pres. Numemon then stood in front of the vault door and placed his hand on the door. There was a mechanical beep sound that came from the door and then it began to slowly open inward. Inside of the vault was mostly barren except for a single stand with a velvet pillow on it. Resting on the pillow was a light blue gemstone about the size of an apple.  
"That's what Jijimon sealed away long ago. Every President of Toy Town has guarded this power for generations. It is our duty to watch over it until the one who it belongs to claims it. And it is my great pleasure and honor to present it to you now, Luan. Please go right ahead." Pres. Numemon said.  
Luan recalled when her brother received his crest and she knew that the gemstone would react to her once she was close enough. Steeling her mind, she made her way over to the center of the room where the stand stood. As she drew closer, she could feel her Digivice grow warmer with each step. She had barely noticed before but now it was impossible to ignore. Just as she was about to place her hand on top of it, the gemstone flowed brightly before it changed right before her eyes. Sitting in the gemstone's place was now a tag and crest just like the one that Lincoln had gotten. But where his was gold, hers was light blue in color. And engraved in the center of the crest was the symbol of a balloon.  
"Wow…" Luan's eyes sparkled as she held her crest. She knew instinctively what trait she had gotten and it suited her to a pie. "The Crest Of Laughter."  
"That's the perfect crest for you, Luan." Coronamon said once she joined them.  
"Laughter is truly wonderful. But unfortunately now is not the time for it. We must prepare for the incoming attack on the town." Pres. Numemon said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luan and Coronamon sat down in the impromptu war room that was being held in a conference room in city hall. Pres. Numemon sat at the head of the table with the captain of the guard at his right and Bokomon at his left. Luan and Coronamon sat on the Captain's side with several Digimon filling the other spots. In the middle of the table there was a map of Toy Town and it was marked with their current defenses.  
"As you all know, I have gathered you here today because we have a crisis on our hands." Pres. Numemon said as he addresses the room. "WaruMonzaemon will being his final assault on our town. We must prepare our defenses in order to drive them back."  
"But how are we gonna do that? WaruMonzaemon has more fighters than we do!" A Mushroomon said.  
"Not to mention that most of us don't know how to fight." A Floramon said.  
"And some of us can't fight." A Burgermon said.  
"Wait, I'm still new to you Digimon but aren't all of you capable of fighting?" Luan asked as she looked at the assortment of Digimon gathered.  
"My dear, not all Digimon are able to fight. While rare, there are Digimon who simply exist for a single purpose. Burgermon for example exist to make burgers, fries, and milkshakes."  
"Really?" Luan asked as she turned to face the Burgermon. "What kind of burgers can you make?"  
"Um, Luan? Maybe now's not the right time for that." Coronamon said as he nudged his partner.  
"Oh right. Never mind." Luan said. She then mouthed 'later' to the Burgermon.  
"All of you have brought up valid concerns but worry not. For today we have a DigiDestined joining us. Together, we shall defeat WaruMonzaemon once and for all." Pres. Numemon said. "All we need is a plan of attack."  
"President, we have evacuated all of the civilians to the shelters underneath the town but I'm afraid that we don't have the manpower necessary to repel such a strong force." The Captain said. "All together we only have 27 guards and that includes Monzaemon."  
"I see." Pres. Numemon said. He rubbed his chin as he stared at the map before him.  
He was deep in thought and Luan could tell that he was playing out several scenarios in his mind. But as she looked down at the map, she had to admit that she wasn't one to plan out battle plans. That kind of thing would be more in Lynn's ballpark. Haha, get it? Her only experience came from her April Fools pr-  
Luan gasped loudly, drawing the attention of all of the Digimon in the room. "I know what we need to do!"  
"What do you have in mind, my dear?" Pres. Numemon asked her.  
Luan could barely contain her excitement as she looked up at the President. "What we need is a prank of attack!"  
As Luan began to laugh at her own play on the work 'plan', every Digimon in the room including her partner suddenly felt a chill run down their spines as her laugher became maniacal. And as the President looked into Luan's eyes, he wondered what had happened to the sweet child he had met earlier that morning. For the one standing before him reminded him a demon about to devour the innocent. He could only pray to the Sovereign that their town would survive to see another day.  
 **End of chapter.**  
What did you think? Short, I know but the next chapter is much longer as it depicts the battle for Toy Town. As you can see, Luan is getting into her prank master mode where she scares even her own family. This is the first time that Coronamon has seen her like this so even he's a bit scared. Anyways, I'll see you guys next weekend. Till next time.


	13. Ch 13: Battle For Toy Town

**I don't own Digimon or the Loud House.**

 **Here is the next chapter and its a long one. There were so many ideas that I had for this chapter that it was hard to pick which ones would make the cut. The Keeper of Worlds, what you wrote in your review is exactly what I was thinking when I wrote the last chapter. and trust me, it shows in this chapter just what she's capable of. the only thing that I'm sorry about is that I couldn't fit more of that in it. But I'll save some of those plans for later. Luan will definitely be their strategist.**

 **As for the guest reader, Fox, thanks for reviewing every chapter and yes, you are most welcome for those Lion King puns. They were hard to come up with. And to answer a few of your questions, the person that Jijimon is referring to will be revealed in a later chapter, as for Ronnie Anne, she will be making an appearance later as well. and as for Machinedramon, he will also be making an appearance later as well. I think he's the first Dark Master that I'm gonna introduce into this story. but I could be wrong.**

 **anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **The Digi-Loud Adventure  
Chapter 13: Battle for Toy Town**  
They were marching through the forest surrounding Toy Town. Over 60 ShadowToyAgumon along with WaruMonzaemon leading the charge. Following WaruMonzaemon were his elite bodyguards, a DarkLizardmon and a Woodmon. DarkLizardmon was a bipedal Digimon that stood at 6 feet tall and was covered in dark reddish brown flames. It wore a metal helmet in his head and it was the only part of it aside from its claws that weren't consumed by fire. Woodmon was a stout looking tree stump that stood over 5 feet tall and could walk and beat you up. Both of them were champion level Digimon and much stronger than the ShadowToyAgumon.  
As they all marched, there was an eerie silence that covered the forest. Normally there would be some background noise but on this morning it seemed like the area was devoid of all life. They came to a sudden stop when WaruMonzaemon raised his left paw.  
"Listen up! I want all of you to follow the plan exactly as I told you. We've been hammering away at their defenses for weeks now, they're bound to be at their limit. When you spot the DigiDestined, fire your plastic blaze attack to the sky. Then we'll take care of them." WaruMonzaemon said to his troops.  
All of the ShadowToyAgumon saluted their leader before splitting up into groups of 5-6 Digimon. They spread out all around the town in order to attack it from all directions.  
WaruMonzaemon and his bodyguards waited in silence for several minutes before they started to hear the first signs of battle. There were explosions and screams coming from the direction of the town. This went one for several more minutes before silence blanketed them once again. WaruMonzaemon waited to hear back from his soldiers but after ten minutes no word came.  
"What in the Sovereign's name are those fools doing in there?" He asked, clearly getting frustrated with the holdup.  
"Should I go investigate, boss?" Woodmon asked as he pointed towards the town.  
"Go and be quick about it." WaruMonzaemon snapped.  
As he watched his minion go, WaruMonzaemon couldn't help but wonder what was going on.

Ten Minutes Earlier

The ShadowToyAgumon squads 1 and 2 rushed into Toy Town from the northern entrance. They were on the lookout for any Digimon that could ambush them. But as they made their way in, they noticed that the entire town seemed deserted.  
As they came to a stop, they looked around to see if they could spot anything out of the ordinary. That's when they heard a metal cymbal being banged repeatedly against one another from a nearby alley. They rushed in to see what it was and they found a small toy windup monkey clapping its cymbals. The monkey was standing by a dead end and when both squads entered, they heard the sound of something big being pushed behind them.  
A vending machine had been pushed into the entrance of the alley, effectively boxing them in. But before they could blast the vending machine away, they heard someone shout from above. Looking up, they could see a large number of Numemon lining both sides of the rooftops. And in each hand they held a pile of pink sludge. It quickly dawned on them that they fell into the enemy's trap and they screamed in terror as the Numemon unleashed their pink demise on them, burying them underneath it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Squads 3 and 4 of ShadowToyAgumon walked through the town as they looked around. The streets seemed abandoned and every house had the shutters closed. As they turned the corner around the street, they heard a door close nearby.  
They rushed towards the door and two ShadowToyAgumon barged in. But the building was dark and there was no one in sight. The rest of the members of squad 3 followed them inside and they began to look around.  
"Captain, there doesn't seem to be any Digimon inside." One of the ShadowToyAgumon said as he looked around the first floor.  
"Try to find the light switch." The captain said as he walked through the door.  
Then as he made it past the entrance, the door suddenly swung closed and the whole room was enveloped by darkness.  
"What the hell?" The captain turned around and tried to open the door.  
But just as he did, he heard a shout coming from behind and when he turned around he saw one of his squad members had been flung to the ceiling by a spring board trap. The ShadowToyAgumon was stuck to the ceiling by a large fly sticky trap.  
"Get him down from there!" The captain shouted at his squad.  
One of the ShadowToyAgumon tried to climb on top of a chair to get his teammate down but the legs of the chair snapped and he fell face forward onto the floor. But the floor had grease on it and he slid all the way down into the kitchen where he fell into the garbage chute.  
Then before they could try to figure out where their teammate had gone, a door slammed loudly on the second floor. A ShadowToyAgumon rushed upstairs only to get smashed to pieces as a paint bucket came swinging down suspended by a rope from the ceiling. With three of their members down, the fourth ShadowToyAgumon tried to runaway by breaking through a window but behind the curtain there was another springboard that launched him clear across the room where he smashed into pieces against the wall.  
The captain ShadowToyAgumon was the last one remaining from his squad and he was quickly losing his cool. The whole house seemed to be booby trapped and no place seemed safe. He then heard footsteps coming from the dining room to his left. Having no choice, the captain made his way to the dining room with trembling limbs. Sitting on a chair that was facing away from the entrance was a figure that was faintly illuminated by a nearby candle. As he tiptoed closer, the chair suddenly spun around and the captain came face to face with Coronamon.  
"You're the DigiDestined's partner!" The Digimon shouted as he pointed a blocky finger at the red lion cub. "If I capture you, the boss will be sure to reward me!"  
"Feeling brave all of a sudden, huh?" Coronamon asked him, not bothering to rise from his chair.  
"You're just a rookie. I can take you on all by myself." The captain said.  
"Before you do, however, you might want to take a look behind you." Coronamon said with a nod towards the entrance.  
Turning around, the ShadowToyAgumon saw Luan standing by the entrance holding a pie in her left hand and a rubber chicken in her right. Normally the captain would not be afraid of a human child. But the look in her eyes sent a chill down his spine. It was at that moment that he knew that everything that had happened so far had been her doing.  
"Any last words before we cream you?" Luan asked, eager to throw her pie.  
When the words failed to come out, the captain could only scream in terror as Luan advanced on him, all the while laughing maniacally.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Squad 4 waited outside of the house for squad 3 to reappear but within minutes they began to hear screaming coming from inside. One of the ShadowToyAgumon attempted to open the door but it was sealed shut. Then as they were about to blast their way in, they heard a strange whistling sound. Looking around, they realized too late that the noise was coming from above and a massive pie came hurling towards them. Too stunned to move, they were buried underneath an avalanche of lemon meringue pie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Squads 5 and 6 were walking down an empty road when they were assaulted by water balloons from the rooftops. They were splashed with some yellowish liquid but otherwise they were unharmed.  
"Is that all you got!?" One of the ShadowToyAgumon shouted towards the rooftops.  
A second volley of water balloons came down from the rooftops in response. Only this time they realized too late that the first wave had been to drench them. The second one held a catalyst that when combined with the compound in the first wave of water balloons it would create a type of quick dry cement.  
"Captain, I can't move!"  
"I'm stuck to the street!"  
"My feet won't move!"  
"Someone help me!"  
Looking around, the captains of both squads saw that they were cemented to the street and they were unable to escape.  
"What the hell is this?" One of the captains asked out loud.  
"It's called a trap." A voice said from down the street.  
Looking over to the direction of the voice, the ShadowToyAgumon saw President Numemon making his way down the middle of the street with Monzaemon walking right behind him. And floating behind Monzaemon in blue heart shaped bubbles were over thirty ShadowToyAgumon from the other squads. They had been captured by the Ultimate level giant teddy bear.  
"How did a bunch of weaklings come up with this trap?" The second captain asked.  
"Traps, actually." The President said as he came to a stop a few feet away. "You see, all throughout Toy Town, your comrades are falling victim to our defenses. Thanks to a particular human girl, we were able to construct these traps in record time in order to halt your invasion."  
"You mean to tell me that one human girl is responsible for this?" The first captain said.  
"Indeed. She is single handedly responsible for your demise. And I'll be honest, I'm glad that she's on our side because I'd shudder to think what she could do if she were ever to turn to the dark side." Pres. Numemon said. "Now be good and stand still while Monzaemon captures you."  
President numemon then stepped aside and allowed Monzaemon to tower over the ShadowToyAgumon. Not a single one was able to escape from Monzaemon's Hearts Attack. And as Pres. Numemon watched the newly captured Digimon join the rest of their prisoners, he wondered what they would do if that child ever turned on them. She truly had a devious mind when she wanted too. He thanked the Sovereign that she had been chosen as a DigiDestined.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Woodmon made his way down the Main Street Of Toy Town and to his surprise there were no Digimon in sight. Not even a single black block of their ShadowToyAgumon. It wasn't until he got to the central plaza that he saw his first encounter. Standing in the middle of the plaza was a human girl. The same one that the ShadowToyAgumon had described. But what surprised him was that she was standing there alone.  
"Took you long enough!" She called out to him once he was close enough. "I was beginning to think that you wouldn't show."  
"I'm only gonna say this once. Surrender or die!" Woodmon shouted. He sent the most fearsome glare that he could muster as he raised his trunk of an arm in her direction.  
But Luan simply stared at him with a bored expression and a raised eyebrow. "Really? Out of all the tree related humor you got in your bark you decide to come out with something as cliché as that?"  
"W-What?" Her response threw him off.  
"Yea, it _wood-ve_ been better if you just asked me to _leaf_. Get it?"  
"Nooo…." Woodmon said slowly. Was there something wrong with the human child?  
"What about _branching_ out and asking me to quit _hacking_ away at your forces." Luan said.  
"Are trying to make tree puns?" Woodmon asked, clearly offended.  
"What gave me away? Was it my _tree-tment_ of your arrival?" Luan asked him while giving him a large grin.  
"Stop that!" Woodmon growled.  
"Awe, come on, I put in a _tree-mendous_ amount of effort into this."  
"I said stop!" Woodmon shouted as he made his way toward Luan.  
"Uh oh, looks like I have to _re-tree-t!_ " Luan said, bursting with laughter.  
"ARGHHH" Woodmon roared as he charged at the young girl.  
Luan kept laughing until Woodmon was about 10 feet away and then she jumped to the left and disappeared from view. This caused Woodmon to stop in his tracks. Something clearly wasn't right. He slowly walked forward as he stared at the spot that the girl had disappeared from. As he got closer he noticed that there was a slight color change from the spot where she stood and the spot she disappeared from. And once he was a few feet away he noticed that on either side of him the distance between him and the buildings in the background didn't change.  
"What the?"  
Woodmon then stopped a foot away and that's when he saw it. There were two large walls painted to look like the background on either side of him. The girl hadn't disappeared, she just hid behind the painted wall and escaped through the sewers. Angry, he smashed the walls and stomped on them.  
"How dare you play a dirty trick on me!" Woodmon shouted.  
"I didn't think that you'd be this upset over my _carpen-tree_ skills." Woodmon heard a voice call out followed by laughter.  
Turning around, he saw Luan standing by an alleyway, holding her sides as she laughed. Picking up a piece of the former wall, Woodmon threw it at her like a ninja star. But before the flying debris could hit her, Firamon jumped down from above and stomped it to the ground.  
"Hey now, Luan's only telling a few harmless puns, that's no _tree-son_ to get violent." Firamon said.  
Luan burst out laughing even more while Woodmon roared in anger at the continued tree puns. As Woodmon charged in a blind rage, Firamon stood his ground as he waited for his prey to get close. Once Woodmon was within pouncing distance, Firamon's front paws burst into flames and he sliced through the wooden Digimon.  
"Fira Claws!" With two evenly sliced swipes, Firamon appeared behind Woodmon.  
Woodmon stood still for a moment before he fell to pieces and then burst into data. Firamon then turned look at Luan and saw that she had a look of detachment in her eyes. That had been the first Digimon that Firamon had destroyed and a part of him was worried that she would view him differently. But it seemed that she wasn't bothered by it.  
"Come, Firamon, we still gotta prepare for WaruMonzaemon's arrival." Luan said as she made her way towards city hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WaruMonzaemon had grown tired of waiting. Almost another ten minutes had passed since Woodmon had gone in and no word had gotten out.  
"DarkLizardmon, we're going into Toy Town. I'm tired of being kept waiting." WaruMonzaemon said as he began make his way toward the town.  
"Of course, boss." DarkLizardmon said as he followed him.  
They made their way into Toy Town without seeing a single Digimon. There were some signs of battle but most of it was minor with a bit of whip cream here and there. But it wasn't until they reached the city hall building that they saw their first Digimon.  
"So you've finally come at last, WaruMonzaemon." Pres. Numemon said as he stood in front of the steps of the building.  
"Numemon, where are my minions?" WaruMonzaemon asked him.  
"They've been taken care of. What you need to be concerned about is what's about to happen to you." Pres. Numemon said.  
"Hahahahaha, don't make me laugh. You can't possibly believe that you can defeat me!" WaruMonzaemon said as he aimed a paw at the President. "Who cares if you defeated a bunch of ShadowToyAgumon, they're weak. I'm an Ultimate. No Digimon in your town can stand up to me, not even Monzaemon."  
"Oh I agree." Pres. Numemon said.  
"You do?" WaruMonzaemon asked. He clearly wasn't expecting that answer.  
"Yes, that's why no Digimon will defeat you." Pres. Numemon told him. He then raised his arm and pointed behind him. "But she's no Digimon."  
"Huh?"  
Turning around, both WaruMonzaemon and DarkLizardmon saw a human girl standing beside a row of cannons. She was leaning against them with on foot on the wheel of the closest cannon. She was also holding a long rope that was attached to each of the 20 cannons. And standing behind her were the inhabitants of Toy Town. They were all watching what would happen next as the DigiDestined girl faced off against WaruMonzaemon.  
"You expect that child to defeat me?" WaruMonzaemon asked as he turned back to face Pres. Numemon. "Is this some kind of joke?"  
"Oh it's no joke. But I do have a good one if you want to hear it." Luan called over from her position.  
"Enough of this, DarkLizardmon finish her!" WaruMonzaemon ordered.  
"Right."  
DarkLizardmon charged forward but before he could get close, Firamon came swooping in from above and carried the Digimon to another part of town.  
"What do you call a cannon that likes to have a blast?" Luan asked WaruMonzaemon once DarkLizardmon was gone.  
WaruMonzaemon growled as he turned to fully face Luan. "What?" He spat out.  
"A Party Cannon!" Luan shouted as she pulled on the rope.  
All at once the cannons shot their payloads and WaruMonzaemon was bombarded by several projectiles. He raised his arms in order to cover himself but instead of pain he felt something wrap itself around him. Several somethings in fact. When he opened his eyes, WaruMonzaemon found himself trapped up in some sort of metallic bindings that had him wrapped up like a mummy from his neck down. Unable to keep his balance, WaruMonzaemon fell down on his back.  
As he struggled to to free himself, WaruMonzaemon failed to notice as Luan walked over to him and stopped a few feet from his head.  
"Do you want to give up?" She asked the evil teddy bear.  
"Never!" He shouted.  
"Just remember that I gave you a chance." Luan said before she began to walk away. As she passed Monzaemon she added. "He's all yours."  
"Do you think these weak bindings can hold me!?" WaruMonzaemon shouted as he struggled harder against his binds. "I won't stop until I get my revenge!"  
"Enough…you had a chance to be a good Digimon. You made your choice and you must accept the consequences." Monzaemon said as he stood over the downed Digimon. "It brings me no pleasure to have to destroy you. I am sorry I couldn't save you from your hatred."  
"I hate you!" WaruMonzaemon roared.  
It was at that moment, right when Monzaemon raised his foot to stomp on WaruMonzaemon's head that a black gear fell from the sky and impaled itself into Monzaemon's back. Monzaemon's eyes flashed an even brighter red for a moment before he set his foot down. He then reached for the bindings on WaruMonzaemon and tore them off.  
"Oh no!" One of the Mushroomon shouted as WaruMonzaemon rose to full height.  
Luan turned around just in time to see the captain the guard rush at the two ultimate level Digimon.  
"Reload the cannons!" A ToyAgumon shouted as they all frantically tried to do something.  
"Fall back! Fall back!" Another ToyAgumon shouted as he ran away from the town square.  
Digimon were running around everywhere in a panic but Luan could only focus on the captain as he prepared face off against the two ultimate Digimon.  
WaruMonzaemon looked down at the captain of the guard. "What do you possibly think you can do to the likes of me?" He sneered.  
"I'll stop you no matter what! Toy Flame!" The captain shot a flame shaped lego projectile from his mouth that stuck WaruMonzaemon on the chest and exploded but it barely fazed the ultimate.  
"Is that the best you got?" WaruMonzaemon asked as he brushed off his chest. He then rushed the captain and backhanded him, sending the ToyAgumon flying into a nearby house through the window. "Pathetic."  
Seeing their captain get knocked out caused the other ToyAgumon to stop what they were doing. They all watched as their captain struggled to climb out of the window in order to keep fighting.  
"You're no match for me, give up, ToyAgumon." WaruMonzaemon said as he watched the struggling rookie.  
"I…won't…quit…" the captain panted as he rose to full height on shaky block legs. He glared at the ultimate Digimon before and raised his right fist. "I'm the captain of the guard, it's my duty to defend this town. You'll have to kill me before you can destroy it."  
"That can be arranged!" WaruMonzaemon said.  
But as the ultimate Digimon charged, he failed to see the other ToyAgumon rushing to aid their captain. They all swarmed around the evil teddy bear and formed a giant lego block prison where they held WaruMonzaemon within. The Ultimate Digimon banged against the walls that held him prisoner but they would not give out just yet. Then the box began to shrink as it attempted to crush WaruMonzaemon.

"What are you doing?" The captain asked as he watched his men sacrifice themselves for him. "You can't hold him like that!"

"Captain, we're doing this for you!" one of the ToyAgumon shouted from within the block prison.

"We just have to hold him for a bit longer!" another ToyAgumon said.

"What are you talking about! Let him go now before he destroys you!" The captain ordered. But they refused to obey him.

"We can't do that, captain."

"We need to hold him for a bit longer!"

Cracks were already forming in the center of the block prison from the repeated blows from WaruMonzaemon. With each blow, the walls of the block prison would give just a bit more. And soon, a stuffed paw broke through the prison. Data particles flew from the opening that was made signifying the destruction of a ToyAgumon. With each following blow, the opening was made wider and another ToyAgumon was destroyed with each hit. And the captain could only watch as his squad was slowly destroyed right before his very eyes.

"No! NO!"

As WaruMonzaemon broke free, the captain became the last remaining ToyAgumon. He fell down to his knees as he watched the data of his comrades float in the air above them. He couldn't believe his own eyes even as he watched WaruMonzaemon laugh as the destruction he had caused.

"Now do you see that resistance is futile?" WaruMonzaemon asked him. "There isn't a Digimon in this town that can stand up to me!"

"SHUT UP!" ToyAgumon roared as he stood back up.

The captain of the guard glared at the ultimate before him and charged. He would stop this threat or die trying just like his men before him. As he closed the distance between them, he noticed that all of the floating data from his comrades was still floating above them. And as he got closer, the data began to swarm around him. WaruMonzaemon noticed it too and he tried to finish the captain off with a claw swipe.

In a flash of light, WaruMonzaemon's claw clashes against a yellow and black spike that resembled a curved blade. Standing before him was a Digimon that stood at just over two stories tall, the same height as him and Monzaemon. A yellow dragon like Digimon with white on his abdomen and white shaggy hair. He had black markings all over his body. This Digimon could easily hold back WaruMonzaemon's attack.

"What are you?" WaruMonzaemon asked as he stared into the eyes of the newly evolved Digimon.

"I'm Growlmon." The Digimon said. And with a mighty push, he threw WaruMonzaemon back several yards. "The data of my comrades allowed me to reach the champion level. Even though they're no longer alive, a part of them will always live on within me. I now carry all of their hopes and dreams and their duty to protect this town. With their strength, I will protect this town! Because now I don't fight alone, I fight with the spirit of the Guards! I fight with all of my friends standing beside me!"

The Yellow Growlmon roared up into the heavens above, causing all of the fighting to stop. Everyone who hadn't seen him before now watched as Growlmon's roar shook the very ground beneath them. And they all watched as WaruMonzaemon looked just a bit concerned. A tiny bit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While the captain of the guard had been facing WaruMonzaemon, Pres. Numemon had been facing Monzaemon. The President was not alone however as he was surrounded by over a hundred Numemon.

"Monzaemon, what madness has overtaken you?" Pres. Numemon asked him.

"I'm sorry, Mr. President. But I am no longer in control. Or rather, I no longer have any reason not to attack you." Monzaemon said. "I know that I'm not supposed to attack you but for some reason I just don't care anymore."

"Then I guess I must defeat you then..." Pres. Numemon said solemnly. "I am sorry, old friend."

"I am too, Pres. Numemon." Monzaemon said.

The two sides rushed one another and Monzaemon barrelled through the Numemon like a bowling ball. He attacked several of them with a single swipe and scattered them across the plaza. Several others launched their pink sludge at him but it didn't affect Monzaemon. Numemon, despite being champion level Digimon, were still relatively weak in terms of combat. What they lacked in strength they made up for in numbers but against some opponents, numbers meant nothing. And Monzaemon was one such opponent.

Pres. Numemon led the charge against he bodyguard but it was clear that they could not defeat the Ultimate. As the last of Numemon were knocked out, Pres. Numemon rose up from the floor. He had been knocked aside in the initial wave but now only he remained.

As he looked up at the towering teddy bear before him, he wondered if he had done enough to protect his town.

"Goodbye, Pres. Numemon." Monzaemon said as he raised his stuffed leg up in order to stomp him.

As he watched the leg come down on him, Pres. Numemon heard a shout coming from his side and as he turned, he saw Luan in mid leap heading towards him. She wrapped her arms around him and pushed him out of the way with her body. They rolled on the street for several feet before coming to a stop.

"Luan, What are you doing?" He asked her once they stopped rolling.

"Saving your life, duh!" Luan said as she quickly stood up. "Now come on, we got to lead him away."

Luan began to runaway away from the plaza and Pres. Numemon quickly followed her. Monzaemon could be heard stomping behind them as they ran. As Luan neared a wide alley, she ducked inside and halfway through she jumped over a tripwire. The President mimicked her actions and when they reached the other end they turned around just in time to see Monzaemon step on the tripwire.

From either side balloons were launched at Monzaemon, completely covering him in instant foam cement. The ultimate Digimon tried shield himself but he only ended up with his arms stuck in front of his head.

"Did that work?" Pres. Numemon asked in disbelief.

"No, but it should buy us some time." Luan said as she began to run down the street. And sure enough a few minutes later Monzaemon had broken out of the cement trap and was now charging after them with glowing red eyes. "I guess he doesn't share our _sediments_ on being frozen in cement."

"Really? Is now really the time?" The President asked as they ran.

"It's how I cope, okay? I'm trying now to freak out right now since we're being chased by a two story teddy bear that can literally tear us apart limb from limb." Luan shot back. Then as they turned around the corner, Luan felt a wave of scorching heat pass her by a few feet. Then she heard an explosion occur behind her. Looking over her shoulder, Luan saw that Monzaemon was preparing to fire lasers from his glowing red eyes. "HE CAN FIRE LASERS!?"

"Did I not mention that?" The President said as they continued to run.

"NO!" Luan shouted as they dodged another laser blast.

"Monzaemon can fire lasers from his eyes." Pres. Numemon said.

With Monzaemon now firing laser blasts at them, Luan and the President pick up their pace as they run for their lives. As they reach another corner, Luan picked the President up and ducked into an alley. As Monzaemon stomped past them, another tripwire was tripped and Monzaemon was hit with a barrage of cannons that were set up in the windows of the buildings on both sides. The cannons were loaded with a much stronger version of the bindings that had trapped WaruMonzaemon earlier. This had been Luan's backup plan just incase those weren't enough. To have to use them against Monzaemon wasn't ideal but she'd rather not get burnt to a crisp by a giant teddy bear.

Monzaemon fell down but to Luan's horror, the ultimate Digimon simply looked down and burned through the bindings with his laser vision. As he got back up, Luan ran away with the President still in her arms.

"Just what else can Monzaemon do?" Luan asked as they ran away from the ultimate level Digimon.

"He is my bodyguard for a reason." The President said.

"And my partner is nowhere to be found." Luan said.

"We just need to stall him long enough for help to arrive." The President said.

"Who's going to help us? There's no one left!" Luan said.

"There's always someone who can help, you just have to have faith." President Numemon said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Firamon had taken DarkLizardmon north west around the outskirts of town. And when they landed, DarkLizardmon rushed him without pause. The champion Digimon let out a roar as he leap through the air, slashing with his deadly claws. Firamon barely had enough time to roll out of the way. But before he was back on his feet, DarkLizardmon was on him once more. It became clear to Firamon that in close combat that DarkLizardmon had the advantage.

Firamon pounced on the fiery champion and to his surprise, he felt damage from the dark flames that surrounded DarkLizardmon's body. Seeing this, the enemy champion laughed.

"You must be green if you didn't know that I can change the nature of my flames." DarkLizardmon said. "You might be fire resistant but you're not resistant to dark type attacks. I can change the affinity of my flames at will and you can't. I'm the worst opponent you could've faced."

"We'll just see about that! Fira Bomb!" Focusing his power on the flaming piece of his headgear, Firamon unleashed a powerful blast of fire that shot forth like a rocket.

It burned the ground as it made it way towards DarkLizardmon who just stood there. And when the attack hit there was a large explosion that covered the area in smoke. But even before the smoke had cleared, Firamon could hear DarkLizardmon laughing.

"I knew that you were green but come on, is this your first time fighting or what?" DarkLizardmon asked as he walked out of the smoke cloud. "You just used a fire attack on a fire Digimon. I'm resistant to all but the most powerful of fire attacks. And since you're a newly evolved champion, your attacks might as well be from a rookie."

Firamon frowned as he stared at DarkLizardmon. He wasn't sure how he was going to fight back against this champion if even touching him hurt caused damage. But luckily for him, Andromon had taught him how to use the terrain to his advantage.

"I'm gonna enjoy tearing you apart, Firamon." DarkLizardmon said as he got back into his battle stance.

DarkLizardmon closed in and swung up with his left claw in an uppercut but Firamon leapt back and then he blasted the ground in front of him. Smoke quickly engulfed the two and their visibility reached zero.

"What are you gonna do? Smoke me to death?" DarkLizardmon asked as he calmly walked around. "Come out, come out wherever you are..."

Firamon circled around and prepared to pounce on DarkLizardmon. As he got close, he leapt into the air with a roar but to his surprise DarkLizardmon spun around and struck him in the throat with with his claws.

"Are you really that stupid?" DarkLizardmon asked as he walked closer to the downed Digimon. "Why would you attack me from behind? That's one of the oldest tricks in the book. It would have been better if you attacked me from the front because at least I wouldn't have expected that. Though I doubt the results would've been different."

But Firamon couldn't respond as he struggled to breathe. The smoke and the hit to his throat was making it difficult to draw fresh air.

"But I can't waste anymore time on you. My boss is probably wondering where I am right now." DarkLizardmon said as he stood over the lion Digimon. "It's been fun."

Then DarkLizardmon delivered a powerful kick to Firamon's chest, knocking out what little air he had left. The kick sent him flying out of the cloud of smoke and he crashed against the trunk of a tree. As he coughed and gasped for air, he barely noticed as DarkLizardmon rushed towards him with his claws raised in the air.

As Firamon felt his power waning, he looked up just in time to see a flash of blue appear before his eyes.

"What the?" DarkLizardmon was about to bring his claw down on Firamon but a large blue hand caught it before he could land his hit.

"Howdy, the names ExVeemon." ExVeemon said as he pulled DarkLizardmon's arm back. "And that's my friend you have there."

ExVeemon flung the enemy champion Digimon away from them and then turned around to prepare for a fight. Meanwhile Lincoln ran to Firamon's side in order to check up on him.

"Are you okay, Firamon?" Lincoln asked him.

"I've been better." The Champion Digimon groaned.

"Where my sister? Is she okay?" Lincoln asked.

"Luan's in the town. I'm not sure how she's doing." Firamon said. Then his body began to glow before he reverted back to his rookie form. "Looks like I'm at my limit."

"Don't worry, we got this." ExVeemon said. "Isn't That right, Andromon?"

"Affirmative." The cyborg Digimon said behind DarkLizardmon.

DarkLizardmon turned around just in time to see the Ultimate Digimon prepare his Lightning Blade attack. The last thing he saw was the blue lightning cackling as it was hurled toward him at close range.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luan and Pres. Numemon were backed into a dead end in one of the alleyways. She had thought that the alley had been one of the ones she had booby trapped but it wasn't. Now Monzaemon was closing in and they couldn't do a damn thing to stop him.

"Don't worry my dear, I'll protect you." The President said as he stood in front of her.

While the sentiment was nice they both knew that he was as much a threat to Monzaemon as she was at the moment. If she had known about the laser eyes then she would've prepared something for them. But she didn't and any trap that she sprung on him could be countered with those damn eyes.

As Monzaemon closed in on them, his eyes glowing red, Luan grabbed the President and hugged him close as they both shut their eyes. She called out for her brother as she heard the laser beams fire from his eyes.

But instead of feeling the scorching heat of the laser beams, Luan felt a rush of wind as something came down from above. Opening her eyes, Luan could see ExVeemon standing with his back to Monzaemon as he covered her with his body. But he wasn't the only one there. Lincoln and Coronamon were also there on either side of her.

"Are you okay, Luan?" Her brother asked her, clearly concerned about her wellbeing.

"Lincoln...you're here..." Luan honestly couldn't believe that he had come to save her.

"Of course I'm here, silly. I'm your brother, I'll always be there when you need me." He said with a smile.

"Luan, I'm so sorry. I wasn't strong enough to defeat DarkLizardmon." Coronamon said as he hugged his partner. "If I had been then maybe I could've been here to save you."

"Don't worry about it, Coronamon. We're here now and we'll take care of this." Lincoln said as he patted the lion cub on the head. Then Lincoln turned toward his partner who was now facing Monzaemon. "You ready to take this guy down, ExVeemon?"

"You bet I am, Lincoln." ExVeemon said as he prepared to take off.

"Wait, Linc, Monzaemon is being controlled by a Black Gear. If you could hold him still then maybe we can free him like we did Andromon." Luan quickly told him. "But be careful, he can fire lasers from his eyes."

"Got it." ExVeemon said.

ExVeemon launched himself at Monzaemon at incredible speeds using his wings to take off. He shoulder tackled the Ultimate Digimon and knocked him backwards toward the opposite building. But Monzaemon quickly recovered and delivered a powerful haymaker at ExVeemon that sent him crashing hard into the ground. Shaking it off, ExVeemon quickly jumped back to his feet and he ducked just in time to avoid another punch from Monzaemon. As he came up, ExVeemon delivered an uppercut followed by several body blows to the chest. Then he leapt back and fired a full power V-Laser into the giant teddy bear.

Monzaemon was knocked backwards into the ground and before he could rise, ExVeemon jumped on top of him and pinned him to the ground.

"Hurry up, I can't hold him for long!" ExVeemon shouted as he struggled against the Ultimate Digimon.

Both Lincoln and Luan ran towards Monzaemon and aimed their Digivices at the ultimate Digimon. With a press of a button a bright white light erupted from their Digivices and it bathed Monzaemon completely. With a shout of pain, Monzaemon threw ExVeemon off of him and as he got up, his zipper flew open and a black gear shot out of his back. It landed on the ground, spinning a few times, before it shattered into a million pieces. Monzaemon then fell backwards as he collapsed from the extraction of the black gear.

"I'm glad that's over with..." ExVeemon said as he wiped his forehead.

"It's not over yet..." Pres. Numemon said as he looked upon his downed bodyguard. "We still have to take care of WaruMonzaemon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Growlmon panted as he eyed his opponent across the plaza from him. Despite reaching a new form, the Captain of the Guard was having trouble fighting against the Ultimate Digimon. WaruMonzaemon was still stronger than he was but the gap had been considerably shortened. They had been fighting for the last ten minutes or so and so far they were evenly matched. But that could only last for so long since he was already tiring and WaruMonzaemon was barely winded.

"I'll admit, you're a tough bastard to put down..." WaruMonzaemon said. "But you should already realize that you can't win against me."

"If that's true then why haven't you beaten me yet?" Growlmon asked him.

"I thought that I would make you an offer. Join me and I'll let you live as my right hand Mon." WaruMonzaemon offered him.

"Tempting but I'll have to pass. I don't think you could offer me as much vacation time as I get here." The Captain said.

"Don't be a fool. Even if by some miracle you survive this there are other Digimon as strong as me that will lay waste to this town." WaruMonzaemon told him. "Do you honestly believe that you can defend this town from all threats?"

"My friends gave their lives to defend this town and I won't dishonor them by betraying the trust they had in me." Growlmon said. "Even if I have to fight alone I will always defend this town."

"Fine be that way. Just don't say that I didn't try to warn you." WaruMonzaemon said. He then crossed his arms across his chest before opening them up again. "Heart Break Attack!"

Dozens of dark grey heart shaped bubbles shot forth from WaruMonzaemon's chest and they all rushed toward Growlmon. The Captain raised his arms as the blades began to glow blueish white with electricity coursing through them. He slashed through the incoming bubbles as he charged at the Ultimate Digimon. As he neared, the captain aimed a slash at the chest of the evil teddy bear but WaruMonzaemon blocked it with his bear claw.

WaruMonzaemon then aimed a kick to the captain's chest but the captain rolled out of the way. As he came up to a stop on one knee, he took a deep breath and fired off a fireball at the evil Ultimate.

"Pyro Blaster!"

WaruMonzaemon was struck in the back and the blast knocked him down but he quickly recovered and charged at the captain. He aimed a series of quick jabs at the champion Digimon who dodged the first few but as he was being back against a wall, WaruMonzaemon was able to land several blows to the captain's body and head.

Then as he was slightly dazed, the Captain felt himself get picked up and then slammed into the cobblestone street. The impact had knocked the wind out of him and he could hear a ringing in his eyes. As he tried to regain his bearings, he felt WaruMonzaemon grab his tail and begin to drag him along. When they came to a stop, they were in the middle of the plaza.

"Listen to me well, you pathetic excuse for Digimon! I have defeated the best your town has to offer. I am going to destroy him slowly and painfully. And if you don't want to share his fate then listen well. Bring me the DigiDestined child that helped you set up your pathetic defenses. If you do then I will spare this town and you with it. But your president, your captain, and the human child will die for their resistance." WaruMonzaemon said loudly for all to hear him. "You have one hour to bring her to me. Otherwise I will hunt each and every one of you down and tear your Digicores apart."

As soon as he finished talking, most of the Digimon that had witnessed the fight quickly scattered though a few did remain. The Captain had heard him speak and unfortunately for him, he didn't have the strength to oppose him. His body had taken too much damage and it wouldn't respond. As darkness began to claim him, he prayed that his comrades would forgive him for failing...

" _Get up, Captain!"_

Hmm? Growlmon could've sworn that he heard someone calling out to him.

" _Get up, Captain!"_

" _Don't give up!"_

" _We believe in you, Captain!"_

Opening his eyes, Growlmon could see the shapes of several digimon surrounding him. But everything was bright for him to make out what they were.

" _Are you really going to let that overstuffed teddy bear beat ya?"_

" _Whatever happened to never giving up no matter what?"_

"Who is that?" The Captain asked aloud as he tried to focus on the figures around him. As he tried harder, he could see that he was in a white void and he was surrounded by... "ToyAgumon!"

"That's right, Captain, its us!" one of the ToyAgumon that had sacrificed itself said. All of the ToyAgumon that had given their lives were standing around him, each of them smiling at their captain.

"How...I thought that you guys were gone forever..." The Captain asked as he looked around at his comrades.

"Nah, Captain, we're apart of you now." One of the ToyAgumon said.

"Yea, so long as you're still kicking then so are we." Another said.

"Everytime you land a punch, we're punching right alongside you." another spoke up.

"And everytime you take a punch, we take one too." another said.

"But more importantly, we're here with you, Captain, which means that you can't give up." The first ToyAgumon said. "All of our hopes and dreams now reside within you. You're the embodiment of our will and we want you to kick that guy's ass."

"So get back up, grit your teeth, and eat that horse, Captain!" they all shouted.

Growlmon opened his eyes and saw that WaruMonzaemon had his back to him. Summoning all of the strength that he had left, Growlmon used his powerful tail to knock the feet out of from under WaruMonzaemon, making him fall flat on his back. Then the captain sprung to his feet and fired another Pyro Blaster at the down Ultimate.

WaruMonzaemon was unable to defend against the attack but as the blast made him roll away several yards, he dug his claw into the street and stopped himself from continuing on. Growling, the ultimate Digimon charged once more at the Captain, aiming to finish him off once and for all.

Growlmon ducked underneath the claw swipe to his head and then struck with an upward slash with his left arm. The electric slash served to shock the evil teddy bear but it wasn't enough to put him down. The Captain then delivered several blows to WaruMonzaemon's body before spinning around and laying him out with his tail. The Ultimate Digimon was knocked down but he quickly got up again. He had taken some damage but the fight was far from over.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you?" WaruMonzaemon asked him as he glared at the captain.

"Sorry, that words not part of my vocabulary." The captain said as he returned the glare.

"Then I guess I'll just have to beat the word into you then!" WaruMonzaemon shouted as he lunged at the champion Digimon.

As exhaustion began to take its toll, both Digimon had forgone any strategy and simply began to rain down blows on one another. They each traded one punch after the other, making it a battle of wills. As WaruMonzaemon clocked him in the face, the captain would strike him in the chest. As WaruMonzaemon returned the body blow, the Captain with deliver an uppercut. With each blow, they began to move more sluggish and it became clear that both Digimon had reached their limits. Unfortunately, WaruMonzaemon proved to be too much for the captain as the Ultimate Digimon delivered a blow to his face and when Growlmon didn't recover, the evil teddy bear delivered the final blow that knocked him on his back.

"Hahaa...hahahaa do you see now that you're no match for me?" WaruMonzaemon asked him as he towered over him. "You're nothing but a pathetic piece of garbage!"

"Then how about you take on someone your own size." a mechanical voice said behind him

"Huh?" Turning around, WaruMonzaemon looked behind him but he didn't see anyone there. Until he looked down and saw Andromon standing in front him. "Uh oh..."

"Indeed." Andromon began to spin his right hand rapidly as if to fire a Lightning Blade but instead lunged forward and rammed it through the ultimate's chest.

WaruMonzaemon cried out in pain as he felt himself begin to dissolve into data particles. He hadn't expected a Digimon as powerful as Andromon to show up. If it hadn't been for him then he would've won. He would've...

Andromon watched for a moment as the data of WaruMonzaemon dispersed throughout the air. Once he was sure it was gone, he made his way over to the yellow Growlmon. "Are you okay?"

Growlmon groaned as he glowed brightly before turning back into ToyAgumon. "That depends...do I have to fight you?"

"No. I am a friend." Andromon told him.

"Then I'm fantastic..." The captain said before he passed out from exhaustion.

With the defeat of WaruMonzaemon and the capture of most of his forces, the residents of Toy Town were able to celebrate their victory with a large feast. And thanks to the power of the Digivice, they were able to turn all of the ShadowToyAgumon back into regular ToyAgumon, all of whom joined the Town Guard in order to make up for their past wrongdoings. As they celebrated, Lincoln had pulled his sister aside and had given her a verbal lashing about how dangerous her leaving had been. And for her part, Luan took all of her brother's scolding with a head hung in shame because he had been right. In the end, she needed him to come save her. And if he had been there from the beginning then things would've been different.

But seeing sister like that made Lincoln's heart ache so in the end he quickly forgave her and they had fun in the celebration. Lincoln much preferred to see his sister smile and laugh and since she was the savior of Toy Town, everyone laugh at all of her jokes. It wasn't until later that day just as the sun was setting down that Lincoln received a call from his sister Lori that he pulled away from the celebrations.

"Hello, Lori? What-" Lincoln began as he accepted the call.

"Lincoln, Leni's been taken!" Lori shouted into her phone.

And as he heard those words, Lincoln's blood ran cold as ice as he felt a dread overtake him the likes of which he had never felt before.

 **End of chapter.**

What did you guys think? This chapter was a lot of fun to write but it was also a pain in the ass because I had to come up with those damn puns. Its hard to come up with puns and jokes for Luan so I'm glad that I can take a break from that. The next pair that I'm gonna be focusing on will be Luna and Sam, followed by Lynn and Clyde, and finally Lori and Leni. and yes, each of the ending arcs of the following teams will end the same way with Lori calling them and telling them that Leni's been taken. that's the reason why I have them going last because their arcs all take place over the span of ten days and on the tenth day, that's when Leni gets taken.

But aside from that, expect the next chapter to be a bit shorter than this one. I'll post it next weekend. till next time.


	14. Ch 14: Memory Lane

**I don't own Digimon or the Loud House.**

 **Well guys, welcome to the next chapter. As I said before, the next few chapters will focus on Luna and Sam as they make their way to get their crests. There are hints throughout the chapter that hint at what their crests might be so if you think you can guess it right then go ahead.**

 **I also wanted to mention that this chapter has some Samcoln in it since it will revolve around how they met in my story. Some of the episodes will still have happened such as L is for Love but Racing Hearts did not since in my story, Sam and Luna have never dated. Also, I just want to point out that both Sam and Luna are bisexual in my story. Not that it makes a huge difference or anything, I just want to avoid any confusion as you read. There is also a hint of Lunacoln in this chapter so you have been warned.**

 **While I'm still not sure about making this a harem story, the Lunacoln bits were already planned in advance. Mostly because it's one of my favorite ships aside from Lynncoln. But I also like Samcoln a lot as well. It's really hard to pick a favorite in this fandom.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **The Digi-Loud Adventure**

 **Chapter 14: Memory Lane**

The morning of their first day traveling together proved to be quite awkward for Luna as she walked beside her partner. Sam was a few feet ahead of her with Agumon and they were talking about general things. Luna hadn't been alone with Sam since before they arrived in this world and now she wasn't sure how to talk to her.

The reason was because Sam had a whole secret affair with her brother that she knew nothing about! Well, maybe not affair but it still felt wrong somehow that she, Luna, Sam's best friend, wasn't told that she'd been eyeing her baby brother for awhile now. Though now that she thought about it out loud in her head, she could kind of see why Sam would want to keep that in the down low.

Still, there was a part of her that wanted tell Sam that in no uncertain terms that she couldn't date her brother. That if she wanted to date a Loud that she, Luna, was available and that she totally digged her. But again, she also knew that she couldn't say that. A bigger part of her, the more mature part, knew that if Sam and Lincoln had feelings for each other that she would wholeheartedly give them her blessings and support them all the way. But she also wanted to ask her how it had happened. Because she had known Sam for years and not once did she ever mention that she spoke to Lincoln. Hell, she didn't even know that Sam was into Ace Savvy! It was like she was learning about this whole double life her friend was leading and she honestly didn't know what to make of it.

"…na? Luna? Can you hear me?"

Luna was brought out of her thoughts as she noticed that Sam was trying to get her attention. The blond had been waving her hand in front of her face for a few minutes.

"Are you okay, dude?" She asked her friend, clearly worried about her.

"Yea…I just got a lot on my mind. What did you need?" Luna quickly told her.

"I was telling you that we might want to change clothes soon. Agumon said that we're about to reach the border between Native Forest and Ice Sanctuary." Sam informed her. "According to Agumon, the temperature will drop suddenly in about a mile or so."

Luna looked to her partner. "For reals bruh?"

"Yes, Miss Luna, in about a mile we will reach the point where it's much colder due to our proximity to the border. We Digimon can smell the difference in the air." Gabumon said. "We recommend that you don some warmer clothes."

"Unless you can handle the cold like we can." Agumon said.

"Nah, we can't handle extreme cold for very long. Let's change." Luan said.

Opening up her app, Luna selected a pair of warm looking snow pants and boots along with a long sleeve shirt with her favorite band on it. She also picked out a thick looking snow jacket. All of the clothes were in purple of course. As she quickly changed and watched as her old clothes disappeared when she deleted them through the app's deletion function.

As Luna turned around, she noticed that Sam had finished changing as well. She now wore a large snow jacket the same color as her regular jacket with a teal beanie on her head. She wore warm snow pants the same color as her regular pants and thick snow boots. But what surprised Luna the most was the Ace Savvy snow goggles she had on her head.

"Okay, I know this is gonna get awkward but I have to ask, since when have you and Lincoln been a thing?" Luna asked her friend. She then pointed up at her goggles and added. "And since when do you like Ace Savvy?"

Sam paused for a moment as if realizing she had made a mistake. She glanced at her partner almost as if hoping that he had an answer but Agumon simply shrugged.

"Um...it's kind of a long story..." Sam began slowly.

"Dude, we have a long trip ahead of us. I'm sure that we got enough time to talk and walk." Luna said.

"But...are you sure you want to know? I mean, you're my best friend and Ace is your little brother...awkward doesn't even being to cover it." Sam told her.

"Trust me, bruh, I get it. But I just gotta know. Like how come I never knew that you and Linc knew each other? In all our years as friends not once did you mention it. Nor did you ever tell me that you liked Ace Savvy." Luna said. "Also, as his big sister, I also want to make sure that you actually dig him and aren't just taking advantage of him."

Sam gasped as she heard Luna say that. "How could say about me? Don't you know me well enough to know that I would never do that!?"

"Dude, I'm literally just finding out that you and my bro had a secret thing for years and I didn't know! It's like you have this whole double life and I'm just now finding out about it!" Luna said, her voice rising slightly. "How am I supposed to know that you haven't been lying to me all these years?"

Sam glared at her best friend before closing her eyes and counting to ten. When she felt herself calm down a bit, she opened her eyes and looked at Luna. "Look, clearly this isn't something that we can just talk about normally. How about we get some distance first and once we make camp; I'll tell you all about it."

Luna knew that she had crossed a line back there and simply nodded. Sam turned around and began to lead the way again with Agumon at her side. The trip now was quiet as no one wanted to be the one to break the awkward silence that settled in. Luna for her part felt really bad that she said that Sam might be using her brother. She knew that Sam would never do that but a part of her wasn't so sure anymore. Luna let her emotions get the best of her and now she had made her best friend mad. She had basically accused her of raping her little brother. And the truth was that Luna was feeling hurt and jealous that Sam had chosen Linc over her. And she had no right to feel that way since she never had the guts to confess. Even that letter that she left in Sam's locker didn't have her name on it.

The group walked for several hours until mid-day when they reached a cave that they could use as shelter before nightfall. They had crossed the border of Ice Sanctuary hours ago and they had been traveling through the snow for a while now. Luckily Agumon was able to find them a cave since the temperatures would soon drop even more with the setting sun. They gathered a few logs and made a large fire deep in the cave so that they could keep warm.

As they finished their rations, both Agumon and Gabumon stood guard by the entrance to give the two girls some privacy. They still hadn't said a word to one another and it was clear to Luna that Sam was still upset about earlier.

Sighing, Luna got up from her spot and sat down next to her best friend, opting to stare at the fire instead of trying to make eye contact. "I'm sorry, dude. I shouldn't have said that. It was, like, wrong of me to accuse you of taking advantage of my little bro. He'd be lucky to be with a rockin' chick like you."

For a moment Luna didn't hear anything from her friend. She honestly thought that Sam might not speak to her again. But she soon felt Sam wrap an arm around her shoulders and pull her in for a side hug.

"Thanks for apologizing. But I think I'm also to blame for that so I'm sorry too. I should've said something to you a long time ago." Sam said.

"Ya think?" Luna said as she raised her eye brow at her.

"Hey, we're having a moment, don't ruin it." Sam said. "Anyways, the short story of this is that Ace and I aren't a thing. We've never been a thing."

"But do you want to?" Luna quickly asked, unable to stop herself. "Be a thing, that is."

"Yes..." Sam said honestly. She was sporting a rosy blush that had nothing to do with the cold weather.

"Then why haven't you made your move yet, bruh?" Luna couldn't help but ask.

"Because I'm scared." Sam confessed. "I'm scared of ruining the friendship he and I have. I'm not sure he even feels the same way about me since he was always hung up on that Santiago chick."

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you two meet?" Luna asked her. She had known Sam since kindergarten but didn't really start hanging out with her until second grade. In all that time Sam had probably met her brother the handful of times they hung out at her house and not once did they ever let on that they knew each other. Luna had always thought that Lincoln was just accepting of her friends. "I still can't believe that you guys kept this secret."

"It's not like you ever asked us if we knew each other, you know." Sam pointed out. "I mean, whenever we hung out at your house, I did call him Ace in front of you."

"I just thought that you called him Ace because he there when we wanted to jam together." Luna told her. "You know, like the Ace in the hole or something."

"There's a joke I want to say so bad right now but it would ruin the mood." Sam said as she tried her best not to laugh.

"Don't. I get enough of that with Luan." Luna said as she laughed. She could pretty much guess what the joke would be since she knew her so well.

"Anyways, I guess it's time to reveal to you my dramatic back story with your brother. I do have to warn you though; this story might get hot in places." Sam told her.

"Dude, don't joke about that with my brother." Luna said as she pretended to look grossed out.

"Who said I was joking?" Sam said with a devilish grin.

 **6 Years Ago**

 _"The story I'm about to tell you is about the time that I first met Lincoln and Clyde." Sam began her story._

 _"Clyde? He was there too?" Luna interrupted._

 _"Shut up, I'm telling you my back story."_

 _"Sorry."_

 _"Anyways, I was ten years old, in the middle of the fifth grade-"_

 _"That was when you used to dress in hoodies all the time!"_

 _"Dude, I'm telling a story here!"_

 _"Sorry. Please continue."_

 _"As I was saying-"_

 _"Real quick, I just wanted to say that I always did wonder why you wore those hoodies all the time. Then I hit puberty and I got it."_

 _"Dude, seriously?"_

 _"Oops, sorry."_

 _"I was ten years old and my younger brother had just gotten into Ace Savvy. Since I helped take care of him, I started to get into it too since it seemed pretty cool. It also gave us something else to bond over."_

 _"Awww, that's so cute."_

 _"Luna, I'm warning you, let me tell my story. You're the one who wanted to hear it in the first place."_

 _"Sorry, I'm zipping the lip, Bruh."_

 _"For Simon's birthday, I wanted to get him the latest Ace Savvy comic so that I could read it to him. It was summer time so we didn't have school and I wanted to go alone since I wanted it to be a surprise. But I was also nervous because I didn't want anyone from school to see me go into the comic book store. If they saw me then they might make fun of me and call me names."_

A young Sam had been standing outside of the Coming book store for several minutes. She wore a dark blue hoodie that she had over her head to help hide her face. She also had on some blue jeans and wore white sneakers. She had been staring into the store from the window and was watching a pair of boys who were going through the rack and they were seemingly having a blast. Standing next to them was a 12-year-old blond girl wearing a blue tank top and beige shorts and she was texting on her phone. She couldn't hear was they were saying but it was obvious that they were having fun. One of the boys was an African American kid with glasses that wore a blue long sleeve shirt and blue jeans. While the other had was white and wore an orange t-shirt with blue jeans. He also had the whitest hair Sam had ever seen on someone so young.

As she stared at the pair, she eventually noticed that the white-haired boy was looking back at her. Sam glanced to either side of her to see if maybe there was someone else standing there but it was just her. As she looked back, she noticed that the boy was gone and only the African American boy with glasses was still there. Confused, she didn't realize that someone was standing there until she felt a tug on her sleeve. Looking down, she saw that the white-haired boy was standing there looking up at her. He looked no older than 6 years old.

"Hi there, do you want to come inside?" He asked her politely.

"Um..." Sam was nervous at having been caught by this boy and she wasn't sure what to say. She didn't know him but there was something about how he smiled at her that put her at ease. "Sure."

His smile grew and he took her hand and led her inside _(Luna: "Awe, what a gentleman!" Sam: "Dude, shut up." Luna: "Are you Blushing?" Sam: "...")_. "You'll love it in here. Me and my best friend Clyde come here all the time and we get the latest Ace Savvy comics."

"Y-You like Ace Savvy?" Sam asked as she neared the rack with the blond girl who wasn't paying attention to them and the boy who she now knew was Clyde.

"Of course, he's the best ever!" the boy said. "When I grow up, I want to be just like him!"

"Hey Lincoln, who's your new friend?" Clyde asked as he stared up Sam.

"I'm not sure. I haven't asked him for his name yet." Lincoln said as he grinned sheepishly. "Sorry about that, pal. My name is Lincoln. What's your name?"

"Um...I'm Sam." Sam said, still feeling too nervous to talk to them. She also didn't bother to correct them about her gender since she would probably never seem them again. _(Luna: "He thought you were a boy?" Sam: "For a couple years, yea."_ _Luna: "When did he find out you were a girl?" Sam: "...I'd rather not say." Luna: "Now I have to know! Come on, spill the deets!" Sam: "Do you really want to hear about how your brother felt me up?" Luna: "What!?" Sam: "I'll tell you later now shut up!")_

"Hi Sam, I'm Clyde." Clyde said as he offered his hand to her.

"Hello Clyde, nice to meet you." Sam said as she shook his hand.

"So, why were you just standing outside if you wanted to come in?" Clyde asked her.

"W-What?" Sam asked. She was taken aback by his question.

"Yea, we saw you standing outside and you looked like you wanted to come in but couldn't for some reason." Lincoln said. "I said to my buddy Clyde that maybe you just needed someone to give you a hand."  
"Oh...thanks, I guess I did." Sam said as she felt her cheeks warm up.

"So, Sam, which issue are you..."

 _"And that's how we met." Sam said as she finished that memory. "Lincoln could tell that I wanted to go into the comic book store but couldn't, at least not on my own. It was him offering his hand that let me continue down the road of Ace Savvy. And thanks to that kind gesture I gained two friends that liked something that I liked and wouldn't judge me for it. We would meet every Tuesday when the new issue would arrive and hang out for a bit. Our age difference didn't really matter because I was one of them. It wasn't until later that I learned that he was your younger brother but I guess that I never really thought about it much. I honestly thought you knew already and that's why you didn't bring it up."_

 _"Nah, Bruh, I was totally clueless." Luna told her._

 _"Well, slowly I began to crush on your brother for the little things he would do. He would ask me how my day was or if I needed help with anything. He once told me that he liked me very much because I reminded him of his sisters."_

 _"Awe, that's sweet."_

 _"Tell me about it. Anyways, there's another part to my story."_

 _"Is it the part where Lincoln felt you up?"_

 _"...yes..."_

 _"Oh my god..."_

 _"Do you want to hear it?"_

 _"...yes."_

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"Dude, just tell me! I'm dying to know if my bro's a pervert or not!"_

 _"Well rest assured that he's not. At least not how you're picturing it."_

 _"That doesn't make me feel any better."_

 _"Anyway, a couple of years later during the summer of seventh grade right before we fell in love with rock and roll."_

 _"Dude, remember how I used to dress?"_

 _"Luna, I'm telling a story here."_

 _"Sorry, Bruh."_

 _"Ace and I were in the arcade together because Clyde had gone antiquing with his dads. We were playing street fighter for a while before we got bored and went to looked for another game. There was this girl who was in the same class as me and she was jealous that I had a bigger chest than hers so she wanted to embarrass me in front of my boyfriend."_

 _"Didn't you tell me that you and Linc weren't a thing?"_

 _"She thought Ace was my boyfriend. Anyways, she had walked up to us carrying a cup of soda in her hand and 'accidently' bumped into me and spilled her soda all over my hoodie, which I still wore because I wasn't comfortable yet with my chest."_

 _"Dude, tell me about it."_

A 12-year-old Sam and an 8-year-old Lincoln were finishing up a game of Street Fighter in the arcade. Sam wore her traditional hoodie that and jeans while Lincoln now wore an orange polo shirt with his blue jeans. The two had been playing the game for a while until Sam finally won.

"Ha! In your face, loser!" Sam cheered as she raised her fists in the air.

"Ah man. I thought I had you that time." Lincoln said.

"Nope, I'm still the king of street fighter." Sam said as grinned at him. The best part of playing video games with Lincoln was that he was never a sore loser. He looked up at her and returned the grin.

 _(Luna: "If you referred to yourself as the king then it's no wonder he thought that you were a guy." Sam: "You really can't stop interrupting, can you?" Luna: "Sorry, force of habit.")_

"what game do you want to play next?" Lincoln asked as he looked around the arcade.

"How about we go play that racing game?" Sam suggested.

"Sounds good." Lincoln agreed.

As the two of then began to make their way towards the racing games, they started talking about general things, mostly about Ace Savvy though. As they talked, they didn't notice as a girl around Sam's age made her way towards them holding a large cup of soda. She had been eyeing them for several minutes and once they began to move, she made to intercept them. As they turned around the corner around the crane machine, they bumped into another person who was holding a soda in their hands. The soda was spilled all over Sam's sweater and the bottom half of her face.

"Hey, watch where your walking!" the girl said as she looked at Sam and Lincoln.

"We're sorry, are you okay?" Lincoln asked her.

"You're lucky that my clothes didn't get soda on them because they're very expensive!" the girl told them before she walked away.

Sam had remained silent the whole time because she didn't want to cause a scene but the truth was that she knew the girl from class. That girl was particularly mean to her because she was jealous that her bust wasn't as big as Sam's. She would often spread rumors about her to everyone in class and everyone in the whole school knew why she wore baggy sweaters and hoodies all year long. Boys and girls like to tease her because of it but Sam didn't want Lincoln to know about that so she remained quiet.

"Are you okay, Sam?" Lincoln asked her once the girl had left.

"Y-Yea. I'm fine." Sam managed to say after a bit.

"Come on..." Lincoln said as he took her hand and led her to back of the arcade where the bathrooms were located.

Sam was silent as she let him lead her away, her mind wondering what she was going to do once school started again and that girl started spreading rumors that she had a much younger boyfriend.

 _(Sam: "She did by the way. She told everyone that I was dating a younger boy because I had a brother complex." Luna: "Dude, I remember hearing about that in school. I asked Lori about it and she said that it was when a sister loved her brother as in more than a brother and I remember thinking that it must have been even better than normal sibling love." Sam: "Well, in a way, I guess it is." Luna: "I remember telling Lori that I wanted to have a brother complex too and then I ran after Lincoln. Lori managed to catch before I said anything in front of mom and dad. She had to explain it to me in detail why it was a bad thing to have one but to be honest, I never really got why it was bad. Just that society said it was bad." Sam: "Are you trying to tell me something?" Luna: "N-No. Just continue with the story.")_

Lincoln opened the door to the boy's bathroom and led her inside. Sam was so caught up with her thoughts that she didn't pay attention to where she was at. Lincoln then pulled out some paper towels and then proceeded to attempt to dry Sam's hoodie. On her chest. With both hands.

 _(Luna: "..." Sam: "I know right?")_

Sam's and Lincoln's eyes both widened to the size of dinner plates as Lincoln's hands grabbed a handful of breasts. _(Sam: "Did I mention that at the time I didn't wear bras because they itched like crazy?" Luna: "...noooo..." Sam: "Oh yea.")_ Neither of them moved for several moments which seemed to last for hours. Lincoln's hands remained on her chest, frozen in place, too shocked to do anything except continue to squeeze them through the fabric. Eventually, Lincoln was able to speak.

"S-Sam, you're a girl?" He asked her. His hands were still there.

Unable to speak, Sam simply nodded. She was too shocked and mortified to do anything.

"I see." Lincoln then slowly removed his hands from her chest and lowered them at his side. He then took a deep breath before looking up at her and then proceeded to faint.

 _(Luna: "He fainted?" Sam: "Yup. Ace was always mature for his age so I'm sure that he knew what copping a feel meant." Luna: "That's my bro you're talking about." Sam: "And when did he start asking question about the opposite sex?" Luna: "T-That's not important!" Sam: "I already know since he told me. He started asking questions when he was seven. He was surrounded by girls so it was only natural that he'd be curious." Luna: "I remember how embarrassed we all were when we had our sibling meeting and Lincoln started asking questions. Lori thankfully answered most of them because she knew that Lincoln could tell when we were lying to him about stuff like that.")_

Sam watched him hit the floor like a sack of potatoes and she quickly fell down to her knees to see if he was alright. It took a few minutes but eventually Lincoln woke up.

"Oh my god, Ace, are you okay?" Sam asked him.

"Y-Yea...um, Sam, are you a girl?" He asked as he sat up.

"Yea...I'm so sorry that I never told you." Sam told him.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm especially sorry that I touched you...there. My sisters always told me that I wasn't allowed to do that to a girl that I wasn't planning to marry." Lincoln said. He noticed that Sam began to blush again and he assumed that her cheeks were growing red from anger. "I never meant to do that, Sam, honest. I'll accept whatever punishment you think I deserve and if you don't want to be friends anymore then I understand."

"What!? Ace, what happened was an accident. And of course, I still want to be friends with you! You and Clyde are some of my closest friends outside of my age group." Sam told him.

"So, you're not mad?" Lincoln asked.

"No, Ace, I'm not mad." Sam said as she gave him a warm smile.

"Good. I like you a lot Sam, even if you are a girl." Lincoln said as he returned the smile.  
"I like you too, Ace. You're a cool little dude." Sam then leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "And I don't want you to ever change."

 _"Wow, even back then my little bro was a lady killer." Luna said with a whistle._

 _"What do you mean by that?" Sam asked as she glared at her friend._

 _"Well, did he ever tell you the time that we, um, hooked him up with four girls at the same time for a dance? He was able to handle them all for half of the dance before Ronnie Anne showed up."_

 _"You hooked up your kid brother with four girls at the same time!?" Sam asked, her tone rather dangerous._

 _"Um...one of them was Tabby, if that makes this any better." Luna said as she back away a bit._

 _"Oh...now that makes a lot of sense..." Sam said as if she just connected the dots with something._

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Tabby has been talking about this kid that she's crushing on with a wicked hair color and sick air piano that likes to turn things up to an 11." Sam told her. "I didn't know it was Ace that she was talking about."_

 _"Wow, sounds like you have competition." Luna said but quickly shut up as Sam glared at her. "Sorry."_

 _"Are there any other girls that you or your sisters have tried to set him up with?" Sam asked her, her glare still there._

 _"Um..." Flashes of several other girls quickly passed through head. "N-No..."_

 _"You know that you suck at lying, right?" Sam told her._

 _"I know but I choose to stick with my answer for fear of my life."_

 _"Just tell me, do I want to know the number of girls that are also crushing your brother?"_

 _"Probably not..."_

 _"Great..."_

 _"Hey, Um, not to be anymore nosy than I've already been but I'm curious, when did you two kiss?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Yea, Clyde mentioned that you two kissed, remember?"_

 _"Oh my god, I forgot that he said that!" Sam said as her face turned bright red._

 _"Is that really something to be embarrassed about after everything that you've already told me?" Luna asked her._

 _"Dude, it was my first kiss, okay?"_

 _"You're first kiss was with my bro?"_

 _"Yes. Who was your first kiss?"_

 _"..." A memory flashed in her mind of when Leni had made then all play house while she had been left in charge and Lincoln was the husband and they were all the wives with Lola and Lana being the babies since they were just born. She remembered that she had kissed Lincoln on the lips because Leni said that all good wives did that. "N-No one."_

 _"You haven't been kissed yet? Bummer, I guess you just haven't found the right person then."_

 _"Y-Yea..."_

 _"Anyways, to answer your question, the day that I kissed Lincoln was after Valentine's Day last year when he left me a letter in my locker."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Yea, Ace left a really nice letter in my locker that he initialed at the bottom as if I couldn't guess who it was from. Like L.L. was a big mystery." Sam said as she chuckled._

 _Luna remained silent as she realized that Sam thought that her letter had been from her brother. It made sense why she never brought it up. As Luna was busy with her thoughts, Sam continued her story._

Lincoln and Clyde at the comic book store after school to pick up the latest Ace Savvy comic. They were talking about what the next issue was about when Sam found them. Since it was Tuesday, she knew that they would be there after school. She walked up to them and as Clyde waved to say Hi to her, she turned Lincoln around and placed her lips on his. Both boys were wide eyed with surprise as Sam kissed the white-haired boy. As she pulled away, she could see that his face was red from being flustered. She knew that she was blushing as well from the kiss but she decided to play it cool.

"Hey, Ace, thanks for the V-Day letter." Sam said as she ruffled his hair.

Lincoln was silent for a moment, still stunned at having an older girl kiss him before he was able to process words again. "N-No problem, glad you liked it."

"I loved it. Next time though, just tell me in person that you like me. A girl likes a man with confidence." Sam said as she leaned down and kissed him on the cheek this time. While she had wanted to thank him for the letter and show that she felt the same, she no longer felt as brave as she displayed before. She could feel her legs trembling as well and knew that she had to leave before they gave out on her. "Till next time, Ace. See you around, Clyde."

As Sam walked away, she couldn't believe that she had done that in front of Clyde. In her rush to show Lincoln her feelings, she didn't register that she had an audience. She would have preferred that no one was watching them but Clyde had proven time and again that he was a true friend to the both of them and she knew that he would keep it a secret.

 _"Dude..." Luna began but was caught off by Sam._

 _"There you have it, my first kiss ever and it was with your brother." Sam said as she tried to hide her blush with her hands. "Please don't make this any weirder than it already is."_

 _"...I'm afraid that I can't do that, Bruh." Luna said._

 **Present Time**

Sam looked over at her best friend and watched as Luna had gone pale and looked nervous about something important. She had seen Luna like this before it was usually right before she spilled her guts and revealed the truth about something.

"What's wrong, Luna?" Sam asked, suddenly worried that Luna was about to reveal that she was in love with Ace as well.

"Sam...I don't know how to say this but that letter that you found in your locker...was mine." Luna confessed.

Sam wasn't sure she heard her friend right. "What? It almost sounded like you said that the letter Ace wrote for me was actually from you."

"That's what I said, Dude." Luna watched as Sam's expression changed from confused to shocked to embarrassed to confused back to shocked and then finally to despair as she buried her face in her hands. "Wow, thanks bruh, why don't you tell me how you really feel."

Sam groaned before speaking. "No, it's not that. I'm flattered that you like me, Luna, I really am. And if I wasn't in love with your brother then trust me, you'd totally be my type. But I kissed you brother on the lips under false pretenses!"

"Hehe...I bet he was really surprised when you kissed him." Luna said as she tried to find humor in the situation.

"He was! At first, I thought it was because he was surprised that I figured it out so fast since he only left his initials on the letter. But now I realize that he was surprised because he had no idea what was going on!" Sam groaned once more, louder this time into her hands. "And since he's Ace, he probably went along with it so that I wouldn't be embarrassed in front of Clyde!"

"That does sound like something he would do." Luna agreed. "Man, I think I would die of embarrassment if that had happened to me."

Sam looked up from her hands to glare at her best friend. "Thanks for the support, Luna. I feel so much better now." She said sarcastically.

"Dude, don't worry about it. It's obvious that Lincoln likes you." Then Luna remembered something that Sam had said moments ago. "Wait, did you say that you were in love with my bro?"

"Yea..." Sam allowed herself to fall back on her sleeping bad that they had rolled out before sitting down beside the fire. She suddenly felt emotionally drained. She would probably be mortified in the morning but she suddenly didn't care at the moment. She had already revealed her secrets so what harm could a few more do. "I knew I liked him for the longest time. I crushed on him when we were younger and it slowly grew from there. But it wasn't until I almost lost him to Dokugumon's poison that I realized my feelings had grown to the point of love. As we ran towards Primary Village just to know if he was still Alive, I kept replaying all the moments we had over the years. I also kept thinking about all the things we would never get to do if he died. The thought of losing him crushed my heart in a way that I had never felt before."

"Whoa, that's heavy, dude." Luna said as she looked down at her friend. "If it makes you feel any better, I get where you're coming from."

"What? You're in love with your brother too?" Sam meant it as a joke but as she looked over at Luna, there was something in her eyes that made Sam pause. "Nooooo..."

"Dude, I swear it's not like that!" Luna said quickly as she waved her hands in front of her. She also could tell that her cheeks were getting warm, a clear sign that she was blushing. "Just because I told Lori that I'd like to have him as a boyfriend doesn't mean-"

Luna then slammed her hands over her mouth so fast that there was a loud pop. Sam could only stare wide eyed as Luna stared back at her, mortified that she had revealed a secret like that. Neither spoke for what seemed like hours though in reality only a few minutes had passed. Finally, Sam broke the silence.

"You what?" She asked in a low voice.

"Sam, I swear I didn't mean it like that." Luna quickly said. "I was just telling Lori that I was super jealous that you were dating Lincoln and-"

"DUDE! You're not making this any better!" Sam almost shouted as she continued to stare at Luna with wide eyes.

"I know! Just let me explain and it will make sense, I swear!" Luna said. And Luna quickly retold her conversation with Lori about when Leni had said that she'd like to date Lincoln after they found out about him and Ronnie Anne. And how she liked the idea of dating Lincoln but obviously not Lincoln. Just someone like him. "And that's what I was trying to tell you."

Sam stayed quiet for a moment as she tried to process everything. That night had been one for revelations and this one might have been the biggest one so far. Sam knew Luna pretty well; she knew that Luna was bisexual, she knew that Luna was also terrible at keeping secrets since she was just too honest for her own good. She also knew that when Luna was nervous that she'd spill her guts and reveal the truth if she trusted the person she was speaking to. And the truth was that on some level, Luna was also in love with her own brother. Sam wasn't sure how she could respond to that. So, she didn't. Which made Luna more nervous.

"Don't leave me hanging, bruh, say something!" Luna pleaded with her.

"I honestly don't know what to say..." Sam finally said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how do you respond when your best friend tells you that she's in love with the man that you love as well?" Sam asked her.

"Dude, I'm not in love with Lincoln!" Luna snapped. "He's my brother!"

"And does that really bother you? Honestly, does it?" Sam asked, already knowing the answer. Luna was a pretty open and accepting person. And because of that she was also a rebel at heart. Whatever society deemed wrong or weird, Luna could embrace. It was one of her best qualities. And knowing her as well as she did, Sam knew that the fact that he was her brother wouldn't be a deal breaker for her.

"Well...if I'm honest, no..." Luna said after a moment. "But that doesn't mean that I'm in love with him! I just don't think that something like that really matters if you really love him."

"I can't believe that my best friend has a brother complex..." Sam said as she allowed herself to fall back on the cave floor. "And that she's in love with the same guy I am..."

"Dude, I do not have a brother complex!" Luna said as she was getting angry at having to repeat herself.

"And that she might also want to have a threesome with us..." Sam said in an attempt to lighten the mood. But once again as she looked over at Luna, it was clear on her face what her true feelings were. "Oh my god, really? Are you sure that you don't have a brother complex?"

"Um...would you believe me if I said that I don't?" Luna asked as she tried her best to ignore the blush on her face. When Sam had said that Luna might want to have a threesome with them, the idea didn't repulse her. In fact, if she were honest, it kind of excited her. Not necessarily because of Lincoln but more because of how it would be considered taboo and forbidden. But that was something else entirely, right? Right!?

"Let's just go to bed and talk about this in the morning." Sam said as she crawled inside of her sleeping back and laid down on her side so that she wouldn't have to look at Luna.

"G-good night." Luna managed to say as she followed suit.

That night Luna lay awake for a long time as she went over everything in her head. She was positive that she didn't have any romantic feelings toward her brother. And while the idea of being with him didn't repulse her, she would never do that to Sam. Sam was her best friend and she, Luna, should support her no matter what. Although, if the possibility of a threesome did arise...

"No, bad Luna! No thinking about threesomes with your crush and brother." Luna quickly thought as she scolded herself.

It wasn't easy, but Luna was eventually able to get to sleep that night.

 **End of chapter.**

What did you guys think? This is the back story that I have for Sam and Lincoln in this story. I wanted to show that they had met early on and that they had been friends for a long time. I'm not sure exactly how old Sam's brother Simon is but in this story I have him being one year younger than Lincoln. Also, in case you were wondering, when Sam kissed Lincoln, it was during the time that Ronnie Anne had moved away and they weren't a couple. There's going to be a part later that will explain when they started dating. It didn't last very long I'm afraid since this story takes place roughly one year after the events of L is for Love during the summer break.

And no, Ronnie didn't move back but she did visit a lot during the summer since it was the summer that she was helping Lori pack to move into the city. Again, this will be explained a lot more in a future chapter. I figured I'd share this little tidbit to avoid confusion.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you guys next weekend. Till next time.


	15. Ch 15: The Cave

**I don't own Digimon or the Loud House.**

 **Well guys, it's the next part of the Luna and Sam arc and this chapter kind of wraps up the last. Their arc is actually going to be like 5 chapters long or so. I didn't expect it to be this long but I've had a lot of fun writing them. Luna is one of my favorite characters from the show.**

 **But enough about that, enjoy the chapter.**

 **The Digi-Loud Adventure**

 **Chapter 15: The Cave**

When Luna woke up in the morning she was surprised to find that she was still warm despite the fire having gone out. When she opened her eyes, she saw that Gabumon was lying next to her on the floor. He was asleep while muttering something about chocolate cake.

Looking around, she saw that Sam was still asleep with Agumon cuddling next to her. Luna wondered if she was still upset about the previous night. She knew that she needed some advice and normally she'd talk to Lincoln but things might get awkward if she did. It wasn't until she was standing outside of the cave that she remembered that Lori could also help her out. Pulling out her phone, she sent her older sister a text asking if she was awake. She waited about 3 minutes before she got the reply saying yes.

"Can you call me right now, I need someone to talk to." Luna said aloud as she typed her text message.

She waited a few moments before her phone started ringing. She saw that it was her sister.

"Hey Lori-whoa, What happened to you!" Luna began but changed her response when she looked at her sister through the video chat.

Lori was standing inside of a trolley cart and her hair was a complete mess. She also had bags under her eyes and she looked like she had stayed up all night.

"Hey Luna," Lori said as she tried to stifle a yawn. "What…what can I do for you?"

"Dude, are you okay? How's Leni?" Luna asked.

"Yea, I'm fine." Lori then aimed the phone towards her sister who was sleeping on seats of the trolley with Palmon lying on the floor next to her. "Leni's fine as well. We just got here kind of late because Leni got sidetracked and we couldn't find the lake. I swear I need to put her on a leash or something." Lori then laughed tiredly.

"Did you get any sleep, bruh?"

"Barely. It's literally impossible to sleep on these cushions." They then heard Leni snore lightly. "Well, almost impossible. So what's up, how can I help you?"

"Well…" Luna then began to explain everything that had happened the night before. When she was done, Luna added. "And now I think she's upset with me. I just don't know what to do, bruh."

"Wow, that's a lot to take in before I've even had my morning coffee." Lori said.

"You guys have coffee!?" Luna blurted out.

"You really can't stop doing that, can you?" Lori asked with her brow raised.

"Sorry, bruh. Force of habit."

"But no, that was a joke. I haven't had coffee since we left Royal Oaks. But forget that for the moment, we need to focus on what you just told me." Lori said as she brought them back to the subject at hand. "You know that I'll love and support you no matter what but do you think that Sam is right and that on some level you're actually in love with Lincoln?"

"I don't know, dude. I don't think that I am." Luna said with a heavy sigh. "I just don't know what to think anymore. I mean, of course I love Lincoln, he's like the coolest guy I know. But he's also my brother so I _can't_ be in love with him, you know?"

"I told you this before, Luns, but I think everyone of the Loud sisters has fallen in love with Lincoln. I know I did." Lori told her.

"What!?" Luna almost shouted. "For reals, bruh? You're not just saying that to make me feel better, right?"

"No, Luna, I'm not just saying that. It happened before I met Bobby, back when Lincoln was around 4 or 5 I think. But I remember that at first, I was always nervous while taking care of him because I had only taken care of girls before. Boys were very different according to mom and dad. And he quickly got on my nerves with the constant messes he would make with Lynn. But one day, when I was watching Lucy, Lincoln saw that I was busy and I couldn't pay attention to him at the time. So he went into the kitchen to try and make me some herbal tea. He made a huge mess but he was able to bring me a cup of warm tea that tasted terrible. When I asked him what he had done, he said that he was trying to be the man of the house." Lori then laughed as she recalled the memory. "I remember walking into the kitchen and almost dropping Lucy when I saw the mess he had created. And when I turned around, fully intent on yelling at him, I stopped when I saw him giving me a look that I had never seen before on a boy. It was as if he was telling me that he would do anything for me no matter what it was. His eyes, his beautiful sparkling blue eyes so full of love and determination. That was what caused me to fall in love with him. From then on, he would always offer to help me watch Lucy which I was more than willing to allow since I still had Leni, Luan, Lynn, and you to worry about."

"Hey, I wasn't that bad as a kid!"

"You literally tried to make a tub full of jello because you wanted to see if that would clean you better." Lori reminded her.

"That was one time!"

"What about the time that you and Luan tried to make smores in the living room using candles?"

"To be fair, that was Luan's idea. I was just hungry."

"And what-"

"Okay, okay, I get it!"

"Anyways, I remember one day mom and dad walking into the house to find Lincoln feeding Lucy while I was sitting down next to them to make sure he did it right. They took one look at him and gushed at how proud they were that their little man was growing up and that he would make a good husband and father one day. Lincoln had looked up at them and said that he wanted to be my husband." Lori sighed, losing herself a bit in the memory. "I remember my face turning red from embarrassment, especially since mom and dad agreed that he should since he was already helping me take care of the baby. Looking back at it now, it's easy to see how someone could fall in love with him. He's kind and caring and he always puts his needs second when it comes to us. He's the perfect man aside from the fact that he's our brother. If I hadn't met Bobby then I might still have held onto that childhood crush I had on Lincoln. Sometimes I still get flashes of that old love when Lincoln looks at me, especially when he's being dependable. It's like just by looking at his eyes, I can literally tell that everything is going to be alright."

"Dude, I totally get what you mean!" Luna agreed. "Like when the Goblimon attacked us and he stepped up to the plate to defend us, I totally felt a chill run down my spine!"

"Whoa, there, Luns, I'm starting to think that you might actually want to have that threesome with Sam and Linc." Lori said, giving her sister a saucy grin.

"Dude, I never should've told you about that!" Luna said, regretting the fact that she was too honest sometimes.

"Sorry, but it is my job to tease you from time to time." Lori said with a laugh. "Anyways, it's perfectly normal for you to have these feelings for your brother. Everyone has them but most just don't think about them too much. You're a healthy young woman who is starting to blossom-"

"Dude, I swear if you begin to give me the sex talk that I'm gonna punch you the next time I see you." Luna warned her.

"Hahaha, you're no fun." Lori said with a grin. "But for reals though, so long as you don't plan to act on these feelings then you're okay. I know that I've had dreams from time to time where Leni and I were sharing a bed with Lincoln in the middle."

"Dude!" Luna was shocked to hear her sister admit such a thing. She was sure that she was blushing like crazy from hearing her talk so casually.

"Luna, you're 16. I'm sure that you're heard worse talking to your friends." Lori said as she gave her sister the 'are you for reals' look.

"Well, yea, but still. It's different because you're my older sister. Plus you practically raised me! How would you feel if mom because talking about what she does with dad in their room at night?"

"She already does do that. You just happen to have your headphones on whenever she does." Lori told her.

Luna's brain chose that exact moment to go into 'nope' mode and proceeded to shut down. Seeing the look on her face, Lori gave her sister a sympathetic look.

"Yea, I literally had the same look on my face the first time mom started talking about that to me and Leni." Lori said. "She said that we were old enough now that it was time we learn about things she wished someone would have told her when she first started dating. Poor Leni still doesn't understand what mom is saying but I do. I will admit, she does know her stuff. Give it another year and you will be forced to listen to her as well."

"Oh god..." Luna said with dread.

"Don't worry, you'll live." Lori told her. "Anyways, I think that you should tell Sam that you will support her no matter what and that she has nothing to worry about concerning your brother complex."

"Really, dude? Really?" Luna asked as she glared at her sister.

"Sorry, couldn't help it." Lori said as she chuckled. "But before I go, I just want you to try and figure out how you really feel about Lincoln and Sam. I know that things might seem confusing right now but once you sort out your feelings things will get a lot better. But also keep in mind that if you really do love Lincoln that it might not work out"

"Because we're siblings..." Luna said as she lowered her gaze.

"There's that but it might not work out because Linc might not feel the same about you. After all, he can't date the both of you." Lori told her.

"Thanks Lori, you're a good older sister. I love you." Luna said.

"I try to be. Love you too, Luns." Lori said.

And with that the call ended and Luna at least knew what she had to do that morning. She made her way back into the cave to find Sam and their partners already awake and they were eating some of the rations that Babamon had packed for them.

"Morning, dude." Luna greeted as she sat down next to Gabumon.

"Morning..." Sam greeted though it lacked any warmth.

Luna sighed before speaking. "Sam, I want to tell you something before we continue on with our trip."

"Wait, me first." Sam said quickly. "Luna, you're my best friend and you know that I love you to pieces. There's nothing that I wouldn't do for you and if you really are in love with your brother then I'll step aside and let you have him."

"Whoa, dude, what brought this on?" Luna asked. She knew that something must have happened to change her mind like that.

"It's just that...I've known Ace for years now and not once did I ever make my move on him. I've been too scared by my own insecurities to tell him how I really feel. And a part of me feels like I'll never have the courage to tell him." Sam said as she stared down at her boots. She was sitting with her back against the cave wall with her knees up against her chest and her chin resting on top of them. She looked like she was giving up on the idea of being with Lincoln.

"Dude, that's crap and you know it!" Luna said, suddenly angry that Sam was putting herself down. "You flirt with him all the time!"

"That's a defense mechanism that I developed to hide my insecurities around him." Sam confessed. "I'm not as calm and collected as I appear when I flirt with him."

"But, dude, you like already kissed him and stuff! Surely that gotta count for something!" Luna said as she tried to reason with her.

"It might if I had the balls to act on it." Sam said, her voice sounding more defeated by the second. "Let's face it, I'm too much of a coward to ever tell him how I feel."

Luna looked to their partners and noticed that they were on edge. And just as she was starting to ask them what was wrong, she felt a chill run down her spine that had nothing to do with the cold. Looking over at Agumon and Gabumon, Luna knew that they felt it too.

"Sam, you gotta snap out of it. I don't know what's going on, dude, but there's something strange going on in this here cave!" Luna said. She placed her hands on Sam's shoulders and tried to shake her but Sam was as still as a statue.

"It's no use...I'll never be able to compete with you. You're so much better looking than me and you're his sister. You already have a bond with him that I could never match." Sam continued to drone on as if she couldn't hear Luna.

"Sam, Sam! Please snap out of it!" Agumon said as he came to his partner's side.

"Miss Sam, please don't talk that way!" Gabumon said as he tried to help.

But no matter what they said Sam couldn't hear them. And as Luna continued to try and shake Sam, she started to see a faint dark outline surrounding her best friend. Luna was sure that Sam's negativity was fueling that thing and she needed a way to snap her out of it.

"Wait, that's it!" Luna said as she let go of her friend. "You dudes better stand back!"

Agumon and Gabumon quickly moved out of the way as Luna stood up. She reared her hand back and swung it down with a resounding slap across Sam's cheek. The blow knocked the blond girl down to the cave floor and for a moment Luna feared it didn't work. But then Sam groaned as she slowly propped herself up and placed a hand on her throbbing cheek.

"Luna, What the hell was that for!?" Sam demanded as she glared her friend.

Luna stared into her eyes to see if she was still wigging out but she was happy to see that she had been snapped out of it. "I'm sorry, mate, but right now's not the time to be talking about it. We gotta get out of this cave before it starts to affect you again."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked her. She was pretty sure that Luna had finally lost it but then her partner spoke up.

"Please listen to her, Sam, we gotta get out of here!" Agumon said as he helped pack her stuff.

Listening to her partner, Sam quickly packed her stuff and followed them out. She wasn't sure why but as soon as she was out of that cave, she suddenly felt warmer despite there being tons of snow on the ground.

"Ah, that's better!" Luna said as she breathed in the fresh air. "That cave was messing with your head, dude."

"What are you talking? You just slapped the shit out of me for no apparent reason!" Sam argued as she pointed at her still red cheek. "If you don't explain right now I'm gonna return the favor with interest!"

"Chill out, dude! I'll explain everything..." Luna said as she raised her hands in front of her, hoping to placate the angry blonde. She explained what had happened when they sat down to eat and how she started talking in a defeated way. How she and their Digimon partners felt a sudden chill that had nothing to do with the cold around them. And finally how Luna slapped her in order to break her free of whatever had possessed her. When she was done, Sam looked completely horrified at what had happened to her.

"I said all that?" She asked. When everyone nodded, she added. "But I don't even remember saying that!"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Agumon asked her.

"We were eating the rations we brought and the next thing I know Luna slapped me." Sam told them. But Luna could see in her eyes that there was more to it.

"What were you thinking about before you started eating?" Luna asked her.

Sam averted her eyes as Luna looked at her. She was hesitant to respond but she knew that Luna wouldn't judge her. She was her best friend and they shared everything together.

"I was...thinking about you and Ace...and how he would be much better off with you than with me." Sam confessed. Despite trusting Luna, there was a part of herself that hated being such a coward. She hated feeling insecure and right now she felt like crying. And to her regret, hot tears began to burn in her eyes. Sam was surprised when she felt a warm hand on her bruised cheek. Despite the slight sting she felt, Sam was comforted by how gentle the touch was.

"Sam...I was..." But Luna stopped. She wasn't sure what she felt about her brother, if she felt anything at all. But she knew what she felt for her best friend. She was in love with her, sure. But she love her regardless because she was her best friend. Even if Sam could never feel the same way, Luna would support her no matter what. Smiling, she leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. It wasn't a romantic one nor was it meant to try and win her over. It was one to show her how much she cared. "No matter what happens, Sam, I've got your back. So if you truly want to date my brother then I'll support you 110%."

"Luna..." Sam eyes filled to the brim with tears but this time of overwhelming feelings she got from her best friend. She no longer felt inadequate. With Luna at her side, Sam felt like she could do anything. "Thanks, Luna."

"That's what best friends are for, mate." Luna said, donning her british accent.

"Hey, you haven't used that once since you got here!" Sam pointed out, laughing as she wiped away her tears.

"Well I thought it was time to bust it out or else I'll get rusty, love." Luna said as she laughed along with her friend.

"So you humans can't Digivolve but they can change their voices?" Agumon asked, clearly confused.

"You guys have never heard of an accent before?" Luna asked him.

"No, Miss Luna, I don't believe we have." Gabumon answered. "What is an accent?"

Both friends looked at one another before bursting with laughter. After all of the tension, both friends couldn't help but lose it with such a question. As they continued on their journey, they explained to the best of their abilities what an accent was. By the end of it, Gabumon had been able to mimic an English butler while Agumon could barely hold the accent because he kept laughing.

During their trek across the snow covered fields, Luna felt that she and Sam were back to a comfortable place in their relationship. The tension that they had felt before was gone now and Luna honestly felt closer to her than before. And she was at least sure about one thing and that no matter what, she'd support her best friend no matter what. If only there was a way to help Linc realize that Sam wanted to date him. Maybe she could move things along-

"Oh no you don't!" Sam said all of a sudden.

"What?" Luna asked her, confused at her sudden outburst.

"I know that look on your face, you're thinking about trying to play matchmaker with me and Ace!" Sam accused her.

"Ho-I-So what if I was?" Luna asked, her face turning red at having been caught.

"No, I don't need your help, Luns." Sam told her as she fixed a glare at her friend. "If I want to get together with your brother and have it mean something then I gotta do it on my own. Otherwise I'll never be able to know if he's it for me or because it will make you happy if he does."

"Lincoln would never do that, man." Luna tried to argue but Sam shut her down.

"No, Luna. I'm gonna do this on my own." She then reached over and took her hand. Giving her a small smile, Sam added. "But once I do...I wouldn't mind sharing him once and awhile." Both of their faces blushed deep red. "A-Afterall, we are best friends."

"Are you saying...?" Luna began but couldn't quite finish her sentence.

"Yes." Sam nodded. And to show that she was being serious, she slowly leaned in and placed a small peck on Luna's lips. "What do you think?"

"Ba ba ba." Luna's mind had effectively shut down as she turned several shades darker.

Seeing her like that, Sam couldn't help but laugh. "If I had known that a kiss was all it took to shut you up I would have done it a long time ago!"

As her best friend laughed, Luna was able to jump start her brain. She took Sam's other hand hand and held them both as she looked into her eyes. Luna wasn't able to express the emotions flowing through her at the moment but she knew that no matter what, she was glad that she fell in love with her best friend. "I love you."

Sam stopped laughing when Luna grabbed ahold of her other hand. She was quiet as she stared into her eyes, watching as a whirlwind of emotions played out in them. And when she heard Luna speak, she felt truly touched. "And I love you. And hopefully soon, I'll be in love with you too."

Luna nodded as she understood, Sam did love her but only as a friend. But she was willing to try and expand that love and that was all Luna could ask for. If it worked out then great, if not then she wouldn't hold it against her. Despite being in another world destined to fight a war to save both worlds, Luna was the happiest she had ever been. Life could could not be more perfect.

 **End of chapter.**

What did you guys think? I've decided that I'll make this into a small Harem. Probably small, as I'm writing I'll see just how many to add but if I can't make it work with some then I'll just leave it to the ones I've already decided on. After all, Ronnie Anne will be making an appearance and she will have a part to play with Lincoln's love life. I've already been working on her back story and I think you guys are going to love it when the time come. For sure though Luna and Sam will be a part of this Harem. As for Sam, she is one of the people that will be affected by the dark ocean's negative feelings like some of the DigiDestined were in the show. It's small right now but because of her insecurities, this will come back to haunt her. I'm wanted to portray them as more than one dimensional characters that are just placeholders for stereotypes for classic tv tropes. All of them will be facing issues that are unique to them and they will have to face them in order to grow stronger. Even Lincoln will have to face his own trial and it will probably be the hardest one.

Also, I've already decided on who's going to be the big bad boss who's trying to take over File Island and I can't wait to reveal him. It's not Devimon though he does make an appearance. It's gonna be a great final battle for the island.

Anyways, I'll see you guys next weekend. Till next time.


	16. Ch 16: The Ice Temple

**I don't own Digimon or The Loud House.**

 **Hello and welcome back to another chapter. I'm actually surprised that I have been able to keep posting new chapters every week since I started this story. Hopefully I'll be able to finish the File Island arc soon because I already want to get to next part. It's gonna be epic.**

 **Also, to answer your question Mr. Haziq, I think 3-5 would be enough for a small harem. But I'm still not set on the actual number. As I write the story, new ideas keep popping up in my head and if a certain relationship works then I might add it. I've read a few stories where couples were put together and it seemed awkward and forced.**

 **Also I'd like to add that I'm going to be combining Luna's and Sam's arc with Lynn's and Clyde's arc. They're close enough on the island that I feel like I can tell a good story and Sam's crest requires them to pass through where Clyde's crest is located at. There's a part of the island I want to explore and having the four of them there will make it better I feel. They should be appearing soon. Well enjoy!**

 **The Digi-Loud Adventure**

 **Chapter 16: The Ice Temple**

Luna and Sam followed their partners into the huge structure made out of ice known as the Ice Sanctuary. The building resembled a huge temple made out of ice and it seemed colder inside than it did outside. Everything was eerily quiet as the made their way inside.

"How strange..." Gabumon muttered as he looked around.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked. She and Sam were wearing snow goggles and thick scarves. Luna lowered hers enough to talk but she regretted it because of how cold it was.

"This temple is inhabited by those who follow the Holy Angel Angemon. He's the guardian of this temple and he protects all who come seeking sanctuary." Gabumon explained. "But as you can see, it's completely deserted."

"Not quite." Agumon said as he sniffed the air. "It's faint but there's something here that shouldn't be."

"Lead the way, Agumon." Sam said.

They walked down a long corridor that could easily fit a double decker bus. It was dark and gloomy but since their partners weren't freaking out, Luna and Sam were able to remain calm as well. Plus they had their phone lights to help them see. They walked down a flight of stairs and once they reached the bottom, they were horrified at what they found.

"What...the...hell, man?" Luna said slowly as they looked around.

"Who could do such a thing?" Sam asked.

Surrounding them in the large chamber were dozens of Digimon frozen in large blocks of ice. The Digimon ranged from rookie to champion and even one ultimate level BlueMeramon. As Gabumon explained it, BlueMeramon was a powerful Digimon whose body was made entirely out of flames. It was unheard of for a creature of fire to be frozen solid.

"What could do such a thing?" Agumon asked his friend.

"I don't know, Agumon. But whatever it was, I hope it's a long way from here." Gabumon said.

"Somehow I don't think that's the case, bruh." Luna said as she inspected a block that had a Frigimon frozen inside. "Dude, this one has a snowman bear thing inside."

"That's a Frigimon." Agumon said as he looked upon it with sad eyes. "He's one of the most kindest Digimon around."

"Whoa, Luna, check this out!" Sam called for her from across the room.

Luna, Gabumon, and Agumon all made their way towards the end of the room that had another long corridor with several side passages. But what caught their eye was at the end of the corridor there was another frozen block that had a glowing figure inside.

"Dude, I've seen a dozen movies where the main characters die because they walk down a corridor just like this one." Luna warned her best friend.

"No duh, I've seen them too." Sam said as she rolled her eyes. "But it's colder down this way and I'm willing to bet you another kiss that your crest is down there."

"My what?" Luna asked, slightly confused since Sam mentioned kissing her again. Then she remembered what they had come inside for and pulled out her Digivice. "Oh, right, my crest. Hehe." Looking down at the device in her hand, she could see that her crest was indeed down the corridor. "Looks like I owe you a kiss."

"Save it for after we get the crest, babe." Sam said with a grin. She was still new to this whole thing but it was obvious to Luna that she definitely liked the idea of being with her and Lincoln if that blush was anything to go by.

"Then what are we waiting for!" Luna said as she began to walk down the corridor.

The temperature dropped once again as they made their way down the corridor. So much so that even Gabumon was starting to get the chills. Sam had to make a snow jacket for her partner since he was shaking like a leaf the further they got. As they neared the end of the corridor, they could see that the block of ice was in the center of a huge rectangular room with a set of doors on all sides. But what caught their eyes was the figure inside of the ice.

"Is that what I think it is?" Sam asked as she pointed towards the figure.

"No way, dude..." Luna couldn't believe her eyes.

"Angemon..." both of their partners said at the same time.

Within the ice there was a tall humanoid Digimon with pure white angelic wings, long blond hair with a half helm on its head, and its body was covered in a white cloth with a blue sash around its waist. Angemon was frozen solid within the block of ice while he was shielding something on the ground. They couldn't make it out very well through the ice but they could guess that it was important.

"Dude, I think my crest is in there." Luna said as she pointed her Digivice at the block. As she moved her hand from side to side, the red dot on the screen remained fixed in the same place that the block of ice was. "Yep, it's definitely in there."

"Should we try to...thaw him out?" Sam half asked, half suggested.

"I'm not sure that we can, Miss Sam." Gabumon said as he neared the ice block. "This block is much colder than the ones in the other room. I'm afraid that Agumon and I do not possess the fire necessary to melt this."

"Then how do we get the crest?" Luna asked.

"What if we try to break it?" Agumon suggested.

"I don't think that would work, dude." Sam said as she looked at the ice block.

"Might I offer a suggestion?" A voice echoed throughout the room.

Immediately the four of them were on guard as they looked around for the origin of the voice. When they heard it, they all felt a chill run down their spines at how cruel it sounded.

"W-What was that?" Sam asked as she looked around.

"I don't know dude, but I doubt it's the welcoming committee." Luna said as she stood back to back with Sam.

"Show yourself!" Agumon demanded as he and Gabumon stood ready to defend their partners.

A cold laugh echoed throughout the room next that made the hairs on the back of their necks stand up. "You want me to show myself?" The voice said. "Very well, I guess that I could accommodate this simple request."

From above them, a horned head emerged from the ceiling. Luna was the first to spot and she nearly screamed when she saw the monster. It looked like a representation of the devil himself with red eyes and ghost white skin. It had huge tattered wings and long, lanky arms with sharp as hell claws. There was a red bat symbol on its chest that Gabumon informed them was the mark of evil. The devil was easily as tall as the angel and he towered over them by more than twice their height.

"Allow me to introduce myself, DigiDestined." The Digimon spoke in a calm, almost jovial tone as he eyed them. His eyes sparked with a hunger that made Sam's and Luna's skin crawl and made them want to get the hell out of there. There was also such an ominous presence coming from him that shook them to their core. Whatever this Digimon was there was no mistaking it as evil. "My name is IceDevimon."

"I've heard of you." Gabumon said, suddenly terrified.

"Me too!" Agumon said, just as afraid as Gabumon.

"Ah, I see that my reputation precedes me." IceDevimon said, clearly pleased.

"What's the deal with his guy, Gabumon?" Luna asked while her partner showed clear signs of wanting to wig out. It made her feel somewhat better to know that she wasn't the only one that was scared shitless.

"Miss Luna, that is IceDevimon! He's a cold blooded killer of the worst kind. He freezes any Digimon that are unfortunate enough to cross his path and he devours their data in order to increase his own strength! Despite being at the champion level, he's rumored to have the strength of ten Champions!" Gabumon told her.

"And he's has a bad habit of playing with his food!" Agumon accused him as if that were the worst thing.

"Hahaha, yes, it's true. I do play with my meals from time to time. After all, I like to give my snacks a sporting chance." IceDevimon with with a wicked grin. "But I must confess, I've never tasted human data before. The thought alone makes me salivate."

"Oh * no!" Sam said as she watched the devil Digimon drool at the thought of eating her. She pulled out her Digivice and aimed it at her partner. "KICK HIS *ING ASS!"

"You too, Dude!" Luna said as she mimicked Sam's actions.

 **Agumon Digivolve to...Greymon.**

 **Gabumon Digivolve to...Garurumon.**

Agumon was no longer the three foot tall orange Dinosaur that Sam remembered. In his place was a two story tall dinosaur that looked like he could give the T-Rex a run for its money for the title of King of all the Dinos. Greymon towered over IceDevimon in both height and width. He was orange with blue stripes across and he had a brown skull helmet that had three horns on it. As he breathed out, they could feel the growl in his throat as the vibrations rumbled throughout the room.

Gabumon looked like a yellow reptile with fur as a rookie but when he Digivolved into a champion he became a large wolf that was covered in blue, white, and silver fur. He was about half as tall as Greymon on all fours but standing he was a bit taller. Garurumon growled fiercely as he stared down IceDevimon.

"Whoa..." Sam could hardly believe her eyes as she watched what her partner became. He was literally a walking tank.

"Dude..." Luna was digging what Gabumon had become. A giant wolf was totally sick!

"Ah, you two managed to Digivolve, I see." IceDevimon said as he returned his gaze to them. "Good. This should be enough of a sporting chance and it will help me build up an appetite." He then locked eyes with Sam. "I'm especially looking forward to tasting that one."

"* HIM UP!" Sam shouted as anger overrode her fear. There was no way she was going to let herself get eaten by that creep!

"With pleasure!" Greymon growled.

"Leave it to us!" Garurumon added.

Greymon charged at the ice devil and aimed to impale him with his horn but IceDevimon jumped aside with a flap of his wings. While he was in the air, he failed to see that Garurumon had leapt after him. Or at least it appeared that way. When Garurumon was a few feet away, IceDevimon turned around and punched him in the snout. Garurumon yelped in pain as he was knocked back to the ground. But he wasn't down for long as he leapt back to his feet and he charged once again.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon fired a large fireball at IceDevimon but the evil Digimon flew out of the way. The fireball collided with the far wall and caused an explosion that filled the room with smoke.

"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon fired a stream of blue flames at the ice devil and IceDevimon was forced to use his tattered wings to shield himself.

"Very good, very good!" IceDevimon shouted over the roar of the flames. "But you'll have to do better than that!"

IceDevimon opened up his wings with enough speed and force that he dispelled the flames around him. He then charged forward and slashed at Garurumon with his razor sharp claws. The champion Digimon was able to sidestep the attack but he was unable to dodge the following kick to his chest.

Greymon charged in and slammed his tail into IceDevimon's back and sent him crashing into the far wall. As the evil champion pulled himself out of the devil shaped indent that he made, he felt a sudden heat approach him from behind. A fireball collided with him and the explosion shook the whole room.

Sam and Luna huddled together in order to avoid falling over as the force of the explosion swept over them. They were still standing beside of the block of ice. As their Digimon fought against the ice devil, it became clear that he was just toying with them. Each hit that he took, IceDevimon was able to brush it off and keep going without showing signs of fatigue. And despite being two of them, their partners were beginning to tire.

"Dude, we gotta do something or else our partners are gonna bite it!" Luna said as she watched Greymon get hit with an uppercut that knocked him flat on his back.

"But what can we do? Need I remind you that that creep wants to eat us!" Sam asked as she watched Garurumon lung at IceDevimon only to get caught by the throat.

"I don't know, all we got is out Digivices and-" Luna then gasped as she remembered what Jijimon had told them. "That's it! We can use our Digivices!"

A light came on in Sam's head as she recalled that Jijimon had told them that they could use their Digivices as weapons. Grinning, they both nodded as a plan formed in their heads.

IceDevimon tightened his grip on Garurumon's throat as he raised him off of the floor. He was about to slam him in the ground when a voice called out to his left. Turning around, he grinned when he saw the human girls glaring at him.

"Why don't you pick on somebody your own size, creep?" Sam shouted at him.

"Hahaha, you sure are eager to become my lunch, aren't you?" IceDevimon said. He tossed Garurumon aside and made his walk slowly towards them.

"You sure are eager to get your butt kicked." Luna said. She then stuck her tongue out at him and added. "What's the matter, got a stick up your butt? Hurry up, bruh! I don't got all day!"

"Yea, get over here so that I can slap the shit out of you!" Sam taunted him.

"My, you two sure do know how to get my attention. If you're truly eager then I guess a quick bite won't hurt...me." He said as he opened his wings and flew towards them.

As he closed the distance between them, Luna and Sam remained where they were with their Digivices hidden in their hand. They waited until he was about 20 feet away before they aimed their Digivices to his face and pressed the top button. Light burst from the screens and IceDevimon shrieked in pain as he was blinded by the light. He came to a stop in the air and placed his hands above his eyes as he cried out in pain.

Greymon then came barreling down on him and slammed his head into the IceDevimon's back and carried him all the way to the far wall where he slammed him into it. Then Greymon stood back and he and Garurumon unleashed a combined torrent of flames into the hole that IceDevimon was in. They could hear him scream in agony as the flames burned him but neither champion stopped until the screaming stopped.

There was a lot steam from the melting ice and water floating around but once it began to clear, they could see that the fire had melted a six foot deep hole in the wall to the other side. They could see that the hole led to another room that had a staircase leading to the floor above and they assumed that IceDevimon had escaped using that.

"Dude, that was close!" Luna said as she sighed with relief. She had been on edge the entire time but she had faith that her partner would pull through. As she turned to face Sam, she was surprised to see her on the icy floor with her knees with her legs on either side. It looked as though they had given out on her. Luna knelt down beside her and she was shocked once again when Sam attached herself to her chest. "Whoa, are you okay, love?"

But Sam didn't speak right away. She had buried her face into Luna's chest and she soon began to tremble. And despite wearing a thick snow jacket, it wasn't long before she could feel warm tears soak through the fabric. For a while, Luna stayed there as she held onto her best friend and tried her best to comfort her. They had just gone through a terrible ordeal and Sam in particular had been targeted by that creep. It was no wonder she was shaken up.

Greymon and Garurumon made their way over to them and stood protectively around them just in case that IceDevimon came back.

"Love, don't you fret anymore. He's gone now. He's gone." Luna whispered as she rocked her gently in her arms. Eventually Sam calmed down enough that she was able to pull away from Luna in order to speak.

"I was so scared. My legs wouldn't stop shaking and I felt like we were going to die." Sam spoke with a watery voice. She wiped her eyes before continuing. "I could feel how evil that thing was and it felt like there wasn't anything I could do to stop it from eating me." Sam was starting to calm down, only sniffing once or twice more. "I'm glad that you held it together or else I would've lost my shit during the fight."

"Of course, Love." Luna said with a chuckle. The truth was that Luna only held it together because Sam had held it together. If she had lost it then Luna was sure that she would've as well. "I was terrified as well but when that creep said that he wanted to eat you, I knew that I had to do something. After all, he wanted to cut in line in front of me."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, genuinely confused as to what she meant.

Luna flashed her a foxy grin. "Well if he wanted to eat you then he should've known that the line starts behind me and Lincoln."

Sam was stunned silent for a solid three seconds before she mock glared at Luna and smacked her playfully on the arm. "I can't believe you just said that, Ms. Loud! Does your brother know that you're being forward with his intended?"

"Not yet but I'm sure that he wouldn't mind. Heck, he might even join in!" Luna said. Together they shared a laugh, one that released all of the tension that they had been holding over the last several minutes. Their partners just watched them, wondering if perhaps they had finally lost it. Once they were done laughing, Luna and Sam got back onto their feet and focused on the ice block still in the center of the room. "So how do we get my crest out of there?"

"I don't know. Greymon, do you think that you can melt that ice?" Sam asked her partner.

"Probably." Greymon said. "But I might kill Angemon."

"That would be bad." Garurumon said.

"Luna, you got any ideas?" Sam asked.

Luna made a sarcastic sound. "Pfft, what am I supposed to do, aim my Digivice at the ice and hope it melts?"

Luna aimed her Digivice at the ice as a joke but to her surprise, a light shot out of the screen and struck the ice. The ice block instantly turned to water and it surged in all directions like a flood. Greymon managed to pick Luna and Sam up in time and Garurumon jumped back far enough to avoid being swept away by the current. When it was over, Angemon was lying on the ice floor with an purple crystal next to him.

"Dude, what did you do?" Sam asked as her friend.

"I don't know." Luna said. They were lowered down to the floor again by Greymon and Luna made her way over to the purple crystal. It wasn't very big, about the size of a melon but as she bent down to pick it up, it glowed briefly before it turned into a small necklace with a tag and crest. The crest was light shade of purple with a symbol carved in the center in a darker shade of purple. The symbol was a single apple and it confused the hell out of Luna when she somehow knew the name of the crest. "The Crest of Honesty? Dude, how is an apple the symbol of Honesty?"

Sam shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe it has to do with an honest day's work or something."

"Whatever, man. I got my crest and I say it's time that we blow this literal popsicle stand. I'm freezing my nonexistent nuts over here!" Luna said as she placed her crest around her neck and tucked it inside of her jacket.

"Um, Luna, what do we do about him?" Garurumon asked as he nudged Angemon.

"Oh right, I forgot about him." Luna said as she stared down at the unconscious angel.

"We can't leave him here." Sam said. "We would literally go to hell if we do."

"Hadn't even thought about that." Luna sighed. "I guess we better take him upstairs and see if we can find some supplies or something in this place."

"Good idea. Greymon, do you think that you can carry him up the stairs?" Sam asked him.

"Of course." Greymon said with a nod.

As they made their way out of that room, Luna was stopped by Sam at the entrance.

"What's up, love?" Luna asked her.

"There's something that I need to do first." Sam said as she shifted nervously for a bit.

"What's th-" Luna was cut off as Sam gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"That's thanks for comforting me earlier. I just wanted you to know that I really appreciated it." Sam said, her cheeks sporting a rosy tint.

"An-Any time." Luna barely managed to say.

Sam giggled before she continued to follow their partners as they made their way to the first floor. And as Luna watched her go, she couldn't help but be glad that she found the perfect girl to fall in love with.

"Man, I really hope Linc doesn't mind sharing!" She thought as she followed them out.

 **End of chapter.**

What did you guys think? I'm slowly making my way towards the LunaxSamxLincoln triangle. But it's definitely going to grow.

As for IceDevimon, he's gonna come back with a vengeance. He wants to eat human data and this set back isn't going to stop him. Will they be able to hold him off again? Only time will tell.

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Within the next chapter we will be begin to merge the two party's arcs together as Lynn and Clyde join up with them. And in case you were wondering, I do have someone for Clyde to fall for. She's going to be introduced later. His crest will kind of have to play in how they meet. Which I'm sooooo excited for you guys to see! I think his crest fits him perfectly. I wonder if any of you can guess what it is?

Till next time.


	17. Ch 17: The Talk?

**I don't own Digimon or the Loud House.**

 **Welcome back to another chapter. I honestly can't believe that I've been able to keep writing week after week in order to post new chapters on the weekends. Normally I would burn out by now and need to take a break but so far so good. It's probably I'm truly enjoying this story and all of the support you guys are giving it. We're about halfway through the Crest gathering arcs and soon we'll be doing Lynn and Clyde's arc since its going to merge with this one. I have a good subplot that's gonna come up soon involving the four of them. and as much as I want to write that one down, I also want to finish it quickly so that I can get to the last arc because that's where we see what happened to Leni. That's the arc that follows the crest gathering and I'm looking forward to it the most right now.**

 **I have a rough outline of where I'm taking this story and the File Island plot will be done in about 20 more chapters. after that I might take a small break before I take the story to the continent of Server. The final boss fight is going to be epic in my mind and hopefully all of you will like it.**

 **In other news, I have finally watched all of season three of the Loud house and I can't wait to see the next one. its a long shot but I kind of want to see a return of Tabby. she was cool. but enough about that, enjoy.**

 **The Digi-Loud Adventure**

 **Chapter 17: The Talk?**

"So you're an angel?" Luna asked.

They were all seated in a room on the upper floors that Agumon had found some supplies in. There was a medkit and some bandages. And since neither of them knew how to treat a Digimon they let Agumon and Gabumon treat the Champion.

"Yes, I am Angemon, an angel type Digimon." Angemon said as he sat on the ice chair. "I am the protector of this temple and I'm truly grateful for your assistance."

"This is gonna sound stupid but aren't angel supposed to beat devils?" Sam asked him.

"You are correct. But unfortunately IceDevimon was much stronger than I was. He's a truly horrific fiend that absorbs the strength of others in order to increase his own." Angemon told them. "He came to the temple in order to steal the power that was hidden away by Jijimon years ago. But fortunately you arrived just in time to stop him."

"So he was after the crest?" Luna asked him.

"That is correct. You will find that the forces of Darkness are making their move towards all of the crests hidden on File Island." Angemon said. "I fear that I must warn Jijimon of this before it is too late."

"Dude, I'm pretty sure that he knows already since he sent us to get them." Luna told him.

"I see. But I still must guide the Digimon here to Primary Village. It is no longer safe here for them." Angemon said as he tried to stand.

"I do not think it wise, Angemon." Gabumon said as he gently pushed him back into the chair. "You are still injured from you battle with IceDevimon. Perhaps you should rest a bit more before making such a trip."

"Yea, there's no way you can make it as you are now." Agumon said. "Just get something to eat and take a nap and you will feel fine."

"I see. Perhaps, you are right." Angemon said as he leaned back in the chair. "I guess I will rest for a bit before making the trip. What will you do, DigiDestined?"

"We still have to go to the Great Canyon. My crest is still out there." Sam said.

"I see. Then I wish you well. Please stay the night and then you can make your way in the morning. The nights here are treacherous in the best of times." Angemon told them as he got up and left to find his room.

Sam and Luna went down to the first floor and found a room that they could camp in for the night. Once they were set up, Luna and Gabumon went to sleep right away. They were tired from the battle earlier and they wanted to catch some z's. Agumon had gone to fine BlueMeramon to see if the Ultimate Digimon had finished cooking some dinner for them all. Sam left the room and made her way to an empty room that looked like it could host a fancy ball. She pulled out her phone and began to type out a text message.

"Hey Ace, you up?" Sam muttered aloud as she wrote her message.

" _Yea, I have first watch tonight."_ Lincoln texted her.

" _You want to chat for a bit?"_ Sam asked him.

Sam waited for a moment before her phone began to ring. She smiled when she saw that Lincoln was calling. "Hey Ace, how you holding up?"

"I'm doing okay. But Luan is down in the dumps." Lincoln said. He sighed before looking off screen towards what Sam could only assume was his sister. "She kind of lost it last night and now her partner is gone."

"Oh my god, what happened?" Sam asked. She knew Luan a bit from the times that they would hang out together in school with Luna. She always did like her puns and found it hard to believe that Luan would lose it.

"Well..." Lincoln explained what had happened with Luan and how that led to Coronamon leaving them. When he was done, Lincoln added. "I'm not sure what I can do to help her."  
"Wow...that's heavy, Ace. But I'm not sure what you can do to help her. Sometimes these things just take time." Sam said. "I am worried about Coronamon though. I've only known Agumon for a little bit but I can't even imagine losing him now. He's like another little brother to me."

"I know what you mean, Veemon is like my best friend. Just don't tell Clyde, he'd take it the wrong way." Lincoln said with a laugh.

"Yea, Clyde would have a meltdown if he found out that you had another best friend." Sam said as she laughed as well. "But you know, there is something that I wanted to talk to you about, Ace."

"Oh yea, what about?" Lincoln asked.

Sam hesitated for a moment as she internally debated if she wanted to asked him about the letter. But in the end she chickened out and sighed. "I wanted to ask you about...the place that you guys are at..."

As they continued to chat about the places they were traveling in, Sam couldn't help but feel like a coward. She had wanted to ask him about the letter but she couldn't bring herself to ask. A part of her was afraid to hear that he had only gone along with it because he didn't want to hurt her feelings. Another part, a much smaller part, thought that maybe he went along with the kiss in order to add another notch to his belt. After all, Luna had said that Lincoln was pretty much a ladies man and that he could and would date four girls at the same time. How, she wasn't sure but a part of her was impressed but still pretty mad about that. Though she knew that Ace wasn't like that, her own doubts and fears were making things much worse in her mind than they probably were.

Sam was able to hide these emotions pretty well as they laughed and joked on the phone for almost 30 minutes. But eventually Agumon found her while carrying a plate with several pieces of cooked meat and various fruits.

"Sam, I brought you some food!" Agumon said excitedly as he munched on some meat.

"Thanks, man. Ace, I gotta go. Gonna get some grub in me before bed." Sam said.

"Alright, goodnight, Sam. Goodnight, Agumon." Lincoln said before he ended the call.

"So is that the boy you like?" Agumon asked as he ate another piece.

"W-What?" Sam stuttered as she dropped the apple she had picked up. "What are you talking about?"

"You know, Lincoln, the boy that you and Luna were talking about yesterday in the cave." Agumon said.

"Um...how much of that did you hear?" Sam asked him.

"All of it. Gabumon and I could hear you two from the cave entrance." Agumon said.

"Oh man..." Sam groaned as she placed her face in her hands. This was becoming a habit of hers now. "And did you guys understand what we were talking about? Do Digimon even have romantic feelings for others?"

"Of course!" Agumon said happily as he tossed an apple into his mouth and ate it with a loud crunch. "That's how baby DigiEggs are made. But only when you find the right partner during the mating season."

"You guys have a mating season? Wait, you guys know what sex is?" Sam asked, her eyes wide with shock. She had just assumed that all Digimon ever did was eat, sleep, and fight.

"Yup yup. How else do you think that Digimon are made?" Agumon asked her.

"From data?" Sam said, almost feeling stupid with her response.

"Well, that's only part of it. You see, if we Digimon don't breed during the mating season then we'd never be able to keep our population growth going. During the times of war, there are Digimon that are deleted permanently and can't be reborn ever again. Eventually we'd wipe each other out and no one would be left to live here. After all, we Digimon live long lives and some of us can hold grudges for thousands of years." Agumon explained "When two Digimon mate, they combine their data to form a new egg. These Digimon can be born anywhere and they will often be able to grow with their parents. Only Digimon that are destroyed are reborn in Primary Village."

"And do you have parents?" Sam asked.

"Nope!" Agumon said cheerfully. "I was made special to be your partner. So I guess you can say that you're my parent."

"Wow...that's a lot to take in." Sam said as she tried to grasp her mind around the face that Digimon apparently had an entire season where they only banged and popped out DigiEggs.

"So, do you want to mate with Lincoln?" Agumon asked her.

Sam's mouth hung open as she stared at the orange lizard that was seated next to her. She could not believe that he had actually asked her that.

"If it makes it any easier, you're not the only one who is attracted to Lincoln." Agumon continued. "We Digimon can smell when a female is attracted to a male via their pheromones."

That last part had done it. "WHAT!?" Sam shouted as she stood up. Her face was as red as Guilmon's hide and she was pretty sure that steam was coming out of her ears.

"Can you humans not do that?" Agumon asked, confused.

"NO!" Sam shouted again. She then cleared her throat several times in order to try to regain control of her vocal cords. "No, we humans can't smell when someone is attracted to another person!"

"Then how do you know when someone is attracted to you?" Agumon asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"I can't believe that I'm having this conversation with a talking dinosaur." Sam muttered under her breath. "Listen up, Agumon, we humans have ways to know when someone likes us. It's not as easy as using our noses."

"That sounds unnecessarily complicated." Agumon said as he ate a pear. "Too bad you're not a Digimon."

"And all you Digimon can tell just by smelling us?" Sam asked though she dreaded the answer.

"Yes. It's how we tell who's mate you belong to. And just in your group alone-" Agumon began but was cut off by Same.

"Nononono, stop! I don't need to hear this!" Sam said urgently. "I don't want to know who else has the hots for Ace!"

"Are you sure? You were fine with sharing him with Luna." Agumon said.

"You heard that too?" Sam asked.

"Yup. We Digimon have great sense of hearing." Agumon said proudly.

"Great..." Sam said. She sunk back into her seat and picked up her apple. "This just keeps getting better and better."

"I don't know why you're so upset, Sam. Lincoln is definitely attracted to you so you got nothing to worry about." Agumon said as he patted her shoulder.

"And you can tell just by using your nose, huh?"

"Yup. And he also likes-"

"Stop. I don't want to hear it." Sam said as she finished her apple. She had suddenly lost her appetite. "Just make sure to tell Gabumon to keep this to himself. Humans don't like to talk about this kind of thing."

"But weren't you talking about this to Luna last night?" Agumon asked.

"Yes." Sam sighed. "But Luna and I are best friends, it's okay to talk about this kind of thing with your best friend."

"I don't really get it but alright." Agumon said as he continued eating.

Sam sighed once again as she leaned back in her chair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

The next morning, after Sam had another awkward talk with Luna where she explained about the Digimon's ability to smell pheromones, they said their farewells and continued on their way. They traveled across the Freezeland, now on top of Garurumon, and made it to the border of the two areas in a matter of hours. They crossed the border and after a quick change of clothes, they rushed on towards the location that was on Sam's Digivice.

The Great Canyon was a hot land where the temperatures reached close to 100 degrees, a huge contrast to how cold it had been in the Freezeland. Sam had forgone her usual jacket and was dressed in a white tank top with purple shorts. Luna was dressed in a purple tank top with her usual skirt. After almost half a day of running east, Garurumon came to a stop by a place known as the Gre Bridge.

"Whoa, check this place out." Luna said as she peered over the edge of the bridge.

The bridge was suspended high into the air that the bottom could barely be made out. It connected several large columns of various sizes together in order to reach the other side.

"Miss Luna, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to DeDigivolve. I'm running out of energy." Garurumon said.

"That's okay, bruh. You did great for taking us this far." Luna said as she patted his shout.

With a bright glow, Garurumon reverted back to Gabumon and he then sat on the floor with a tired humph.

"Gabumon, do you think that you can still walk?" Agumon asked his friend.

"I think so. I just need a minute to catch my breath." Gabumon said.

"Luna, I think my crest is at the bottom of this canyon." Sam said as she moved her Digivice around. "See? It keeps pointing towards the south east and there's no pillar there."

"Dude, I think you're right." Luna said. "Do you guys now of how to get there down there?"

"There's a way to reach the bottom around here somewhere." Agumon said as he began to look around. He walked over to the edge of the of the canyon until he spotted what he was looking for. "Look over there! There's a path that leads down toward the Tropical Jungle."

"Isn't that where Lynn and Clyde are supposed to be at?" Luna asked Sam.

"Yea, I think so. Should we give them a call?" Sam asked.

"I mean, if they're close we might as well meet up. I'd hate to run into another Digimon like IceDevimon again without some more backup." Luna said. As Luna began to pull out her phone, she spotted some shade along the side of the path where some trees were growing on the side of the cliff. "Come on, let's go over there and chill in the shade for a bit."

While Gabumon took a drink and snack break, Luna messaged Lynn asking if she could talk. She didn't have to wait long when her phone suddenly began to ring.

"Hey Luna, What can I do for you?" Lynn asked.

As Luna looked at her sister through the screen, she could see that Lynn was covered in sweat and it looked as though she were running through a forest.

"Dude, are you running all the way to the beach?" Luna asked her.

"Of course! Otherwise it would take us a week just to get there." Lynn said as if it were obvious. "With our speed, we'll be there by tonight."

"And where's Clyde? Don't tell me that you made him run all the way, bruh!" Luna asked, frowning at her sister. She knew that Lynn could be a bit of a bully when it came to getting her way. Poor Clyde was probably dead by now if he tried to keep up.

"Relax, he's right here." Lynn said as she rolled her eyes. She aimed the phone to her right and Luna saw Clyde waving at her while he and Wormmon rode on Guilmon's back.

"Hi, Luna! Hi, Sam!" Clyde greeted.

"Hey Clyde." Sam said.

"Hi Clyde. Glad to see that Lynn didn't force you to keep up with her." Luna said.

"Nah, Lynn has been looking out for me since we left. She says that as a big sister it's her job to protect me and Lincoln." Clyde informed her.

Luna raised her eyebrow. "Big sister?" She asked.

Lynn returned the phone back at her and Luna could see a faint blush on her cheeks. "Clyde is practically a member of our family so I told him that he's cool to depend on me like a big sister. I mean, that's how I see him anyways."

"I see." Luna said as she watched Sam just shrug. "Anyways, dude, I'm calling because Sam and I have to go down to the tropical jungle in order to reach the place where her crest is at. We were wondering if you two wanted to meet up?"

"Sure, we'll be camping by the edge of the beach tonight. So we should be at the beach where the river divides the forest and jungle around noon." Lynn said. "Can you guys meet us by then?"

"Sure thing, dude. We'll meet you guys there then. Laters." Luna said.

"See ya." Lynn said as she hung up.

"Well then I guess we know where we're going." Sam said as she drank some water.

"Yea, But I think we should rest here for the night." Luna said as she looked at her partner. "Gabumon, dude, do you think that tomorrow you can give us a lift down to the beach?"

"Of course, Miss Luna. I just need some rest and I'll take you all there." Gabumon said. "Though I only require a few hours rest of you wish to continue."

"Nah, bruh. You've done a lot for us today. Besides, it's gonna be dark in a few hours." Luna said as before she drank some water. "If anything, we should go down a bit more to see if we can find a cave or something so that we can get out of this heat."

"I know what you mean." Sam said as she pulled at her shirt, fanning herself. "I feel like my shirt stuck like a second skin."

Luna couldn't help but gulp loudly as she watched Sam do that. Despite wearing a teal sports bra underneath her tank top, the sight still made Luna's throat run dry. Seeing that Luna was staring at her chest, Sam blushed lightly before grinning.

She reached out with her hand and snapped her fingers a couple of times to get her attention. "Hey, my eyes are up here, dude." She said.

Luna's face turned redder than it already was from the heat as she hastily looked away. "Sorry, bruh."

"No worries. I just wanted to mess with ya." Sam said as she laughed.

As the two shared a laugh, their partners wondered if perhaps humans couldn't stay out in the heat for too long. It was as if their brains were melting or something.

"I wonder if they'll be okay?" Agumon whispered to Gabumon.

"I hope so, Agumon. We just have to find them some shade and they should be back to normal." Gabumon said.

 **End of chapter.**

what did you guys think? I've been dropping hints here and there as to what Sam's crest is gonna be and I'm curious to see if anyone can guess it. also what do you think about Sam's feelings? do you think she should woman up and ask Linc about the letter or nah?

till next time.


	18. Ch 18: Call Me Big Sis

**I don't own Digimon or The Loud House.**

 **Welcome back. This chapter marks the beginning of Lynn and Clyde's arc and as promised it will merge with Luna and Sam's arc. As a reminder, all of the Crest Arcs take place over the course of ten days at the end of which Leni is taken from Lori and she begin to call everyone starting with Lincoln.**

 **I have been planning out how the chapters will be written and it looks like the File Island arc will only have about 30 chapters in its entirety, give or take 5 chapters. Once that is done I think I will take a small break from this story before continuing on. I want to at least finish the first major arc of this story.**

 **The Digi-Loud Adventure**

 **Chapter 18: Call Me Big Sis**

Lynn stood by the southern exit of Primary Village as waited for Clyde to say his goodbyes to her brother, Lincoln. She had already said her goodbye, packed her bag, and stretched all of her muscles. Guilmon was at her side and happily munching on some bread that Babamon had cooked for him. Somehow she had cooked it with peanut butter filling and the filling was still soft and creamy. It tasted good but it was still kind of weird. But her brother did like peanut butter and sauerkraut sandwiches so maybe it wasn't that weird.

"Hey Lynn, We're here!"

Turning around, Lynn saw that Clyde and Wormmon were running towards them. Clyde had changed out of his usual outfit into a plain blue t-shirt with some dark blue basketball shorts. He had picked out his outfit to match hers in its versatility and she had to admit that she liked his style.

"Okay listen up, Clyde. We're going to the beach first because my crest is there. From there we're going to the tropical jungle where yours is at. But since the beach is about a week away we're going to run all the way there." Lynn said.

"Alright, I'm ready, Lynn." Clyde said as he began to stretch.

"Hehe, no, no, no, Clyde. You're not running. Me and Guilmon are. You and Wormmon are going to ride on his back." Lynn explained as she waved her hands.

"Oh..." Clyde said, suddenly deflated. "If you think that's for the best then alright."

"Don't worry, Clyde, we'll be fine so long as we listen to Lynn." Wormmon said as he patted Clyde's leg. The rookie Digimon had been worried that he would have had to try to run after them. His legs weren't made for running.

"I'm sorry, Clyde, but not many people can keep up with me." Lynn tried to explain.

"It's fine. I know that I'm not as in shape as I should be." Clyde said. He walked over to Guilmon and climbed on his back. Wormmon then hopped in front of him. "We're ready when you are."

"Alright, time to see if you got what it takes to keep up with Lynnsanity, Guilmon!" Lynn said as she took off at a decent sprint.

Guilmon was easily able to catch up to her and run alongside side her. Clyde and Wormmon held on to the best of their abilities as they tried to get used to riding on Guilmon.

As Lynn was running, she began to think about the last conversation she had with her brother before they left.

 **::Flashback::**

 _Lincoln was sitting underneath the shade of a tree that was planted in the backyard of Jijimon's house. He was watched their Digimon played with a soccer ball while everyone else was getting ready to leave in the morning._

" _Hey, Lincoln, What did you need?" Lynn asked as she approached him. He had asked her to meet her in private and she was wondering if perhaps he was going to blame her for him almost dying. That had been one of the things she had been scared of the entire time that he had been unconscious. That he would wake up and hate her._

" _Lynn, How are you doing?" He asked her with a gentle smile. He patted the ground next to him and she hesitantly sat down._

" _I'm good. I'm more worried about you, bro. You almost died..." Lynn said as she tried her best to look at anything else but his eyes. She wasn't sure she was strong enough to hold back at the moment._

" _Lynn, how are you?" He asked again. This time he placed his hand underneath her chin and gently rose it up so that she would face him._

 _Looking into his crystal blue eyes, eyes that were full of such warmth and love and concern for her. Eyes that held no malice for her, caused Lynn to tear up. She knew that Lincoln could never hate her but her fears got the best of her and she believed that she deserved to be hated by him. It was her fault, god damn it!_

" _Lynn?" He asked._

" _Why...Why don't you hate me?" She finally asked as the dam broke and tears began to fall. "It was my fault! I taunted Dokugumon! It should have been me!" She then grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him close. "You should hate me! I almost got you killed for crying out loud!"_

" _Lynn, you nee-"_

" _No, shut up, Lincoln!" Lynn said as she cut him off. "You always act like such a saint! Like a hero, trying to help everyone but you have to understand that not everyone is worth it! I'm not worth it!"_

 _Lincoln then did something that shocked Lynn. He slapped her._

" _That had better be the last time I hear you say that, Lynn Loud." Lincoln said with a frown on his face. "You're my sister, of course you'll always be worth it. No matter what the situation, it's my job as your brother and man of the house to protect you when you need me."_

 _Lynn was stunned into silence as she watched her brother speak. She could barely feel the slap anymore, mainly because he was still recovering his strength. The way he was looking at her made her feel warmth like the which she had never felt before. Those eyes, which never wavered in showing their love for her, burned with a strong desire, no, a promise to always protect her. And that feeling, that wonderful, magical feeling that she had never experienced before helped drive away her doubts and fears and she no longer felt like blaming herself. Because Lincoln didn't blame her. And that made all the difference._

" _I know that you like to be best and that you like to be independent. But whenever you need to take a break and relax you can always come and lean on me. I'll hold you and watch over you and keep the bad dreams away." Lincoln said, speaking softly to her. "You don't have to be the best to be my sister. Just be yourself, be the Lynn Loud that I love."_

" _You...you promise?" She asked in a small voice. The last week had been hell on her and she was desperate to grab onto any hope she could get. And as much as she hated to admit it, Lincoln could always make her feel better. He was her favorite Loud sibling, the one who would always make time to play sports with her or train. No one else made as much of an effort as Lincoln did to enjoy the things she did. No other boy came close to her brother, in her eyes._

" _I promise." Lincoln said as he leaned in and kissed her forehead._

 _Lynn hugged her brother for few minutes as she calmed down. Just being able to hold him and breathe in his scent was more than enough to calm her. It was times like these that she felt that Lincoln was the only one who understood her._

" _Lynn, are you feeling better?" Lincoln asked as she began to pull away._

" _Yea..." Lynn could feel her face blushing as she realized what she was thinking about. "Thanks, Stinkoln. I needed that."_

" _I'm glad. Lori told me that you had been beating yourself up all week." Lincoln said with a smile. "I wish I had woken up earlier so that I could have made you smile sooner. You look much better with a smile than a frown."  
Lynn felt her blush get redder. "T-Thanks. But enough of this mushy stuff!" Lynn then cleared her throat and looked over at where Lori was standing with Leni. "Don't you think that I should go with you instead of Luan? I mean, I'm confident that Guilmon and I can protect you." _

" _Lori said no." Lincoln reminded her. "Besides, your crest is closer to Clyde's than mine is."_

" _But I just don't want to be separated from you." Lynn confessed as she looked down at her shoes. "I just got you back, dude. I don't want to lose you again."_

" _Hey," Lincoln placed his hand on hers, causing her to look up at him. "You're not going to lose me. All we have to do is get our crests and then head back to Primary Village. Plus, I'm glad that you're going with Clyde. This way I can rest easy knowing that Lynnsanity is looking out for my best friend."_

 _Lynn couldn't help but grin as he used her nickname. "Yea, no one is going to mess with him on my watch."_

" _Thanks, Lynn. I know that I can count on you." Lincoln said as he gave her one last hug._

 _ **::End of Flashback::**_

Lynn had swore to herself that she would do better than her best to look out for Clyde. Lincoln was counting on her and no one was going to get in her way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was nearing sunset when the group finally came to stop. They had covered a lot of ground with Clyde using his phone to look where the closest water sources were located. They ran in a southern angle before making their way to the south east. Each time they came to a water source, Lynn and Guilmon would drink greedily from it before taking a short break.

By the end of their long day, Lynn was completely drenched in her own sweat and unfortunately for Clyde's nose, she could probably be smelled for miles. They came to stop by a small creek where Guilmon was currently drinking more water. It was hard to tell who was more tired, Lynn or Guilmon.

"Man, I haven't had a work out like that since I last trained for that marathon with Linc!" Lynn said as she dropped down to the ground. She leaned back and held herself up with her hands as she let her head hang on her shoulders.

And at that moment Clyde turned to face her because he wanted to ask her something and he completely froze. The reason being was that Lynn's red and primarily white jersey was completely soaked and as such it was see through. And Clyde could see her white sports bra underneath. His _first_ look at a bra. He felt the blood rush to his nose before he saw the gush rush out. He quickly turned to look away as hotshame burned his face. Lynn was Lincoln's _sister_! And while that was kind of a moot point since Lori was also Lincoln's sister, it felt wrong to look at Lynn like that. Almost as if he were seeing her naked without her permission.

"Dude, are you okay, Clyde?" Lynn said as she got up to check on him.

"Yes! I'm fine!" Clyde said quickly as he tried to stop the blood from flowing.

"Here, let me check it out." Lynn said as she tried to get him to face her.

"No, no, no, that's okay, really I'm fine!" Clyde insisted.

"Clyde, either you let me look or I make you. Your choice, dude." Lynn warned him.

Sighing, Clyde turned to face her but he kept his eyes closed.

"Huh, you look fine. No bruising or cuts." Lynn said as she inspected his nose. "Any idea why it suddenly started bleeding?"

"I have a couple..." Clyde muttered as he began to turn even more red.

"Well spit it out then." Lynn told him.

"Your...um...shirt." Clyde said, trying to say it as respectfully as possible.

"My shirt?" Lynn looked down and saw what he was referring to. She could totally see her sport bra. She felt her cheeks get a little warm but she knew that it wasn't that big of a deal. It's not like he could see anything that needed to stay private. "Dude, relax. It's just a sports bra. I'll just take a quick dip in the river and then I'll change."

"No, wait." Clyde said as he opened his eyes to look at Lynn's hair. "That's not a river, it's a creek. You won't be able to fully submerge yourself in there."

"Oh." Lynn actually blushed at the implications.

"If you'll give me a chance, I think I can make a makeshift hot tub so that you can rinse off and ease your aching muscles." Clyde said as he walked over to the creek. Picking up a stick, he made a wide circle right on the water's edge. "Guilmon, can you dig a hole right here about four feet deep?"

"Sure thing, Clyde." Guilmon said as he got to work.

"Wormmon, can you help me collect some big stones? We need about four of them." Clyde asked his partner.

"Of course, Clyde." Wormmon said.

"Hey, what about me?" Lynn asked as she just stood there.

"You relax, Lynn. Leave everything up to me." Clyde said with a smile. He wanted to be helpful so that he wouldn't seem like a burden to Lynn. By making her a place where she could get cleaned up and relax at the same time, Clyde was sure that Lynn would think he was useful.

"Alright, dude." Lynn said as she watched him work.

After a few minutes, Guilmon finished digging and Clyde and Wormmon returned with the stones they were looking for. Clyde then dropped the stones in the hole and asked Guilmon to heat them with his fire. Once they were piping hot, Clyde broke a piece of the dirt wall that was separating the water from the hole and it began to pour in causing steam to rise into the air.

"Wow, Clyde, that's genius!" Lynn said, clearly impressed with what Clyde had come up with. "Where did you learn this trick?"

"Thanks but I don't deserve all of the credit. Lincoln came up with this idea the second time we went camping with our friends." Clyde said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Just give it a few minutes to fill up but by then it should be nice and warm for you to take a dip. I'll be over there behind the tree so that you can have some privacy."

Once Clyde, Wormmon, and Guilmon were hidden behind the tree, Lynn began to take off her smelly clothes and quickly got into the makeshift bath. The water was hot but it felt really good as she dipped her aching muscles. She was careful not to touch the stones at the bottom but didn't have to worry too much about them. As she rinsed off all of her body and hair, Lynn wondered what else Lincoln had learned since the last time they hung out.

Before coming to the Digital World, Lynn was ashamed to admit that she and Lincoln hadn't been spending as much time as they used to. The fact that Lincoln hadn't come to her when Ronnie Anne dumped him was proof of that. Despite being his older sister, he hadn't felt comfortable enough to come to her for advice and the distance that had grown between them was probably why he hadn't. Lynn didn't even know that Lincoln had gone camping with his friends.

"Some sister I am..." Lynn said as she let herself sink a bit in the water.

Lincoln was always there for her when she needed him and yet she couldn't do the same for him. She should've been there for him instead of that Sam girl. Speaking of, Lynn called out to Clyde.

"Yo Clyde, I want to ask you a few a things." Lynn said.

"Yea? What can I help you with?" Clyde asked from behind his tree.

"What can you tell me about this Sam chick that Linc's been hanging out with?" Lynn asked him.

"Sam? She's pretty cool. We've been hanging with her since we were very little." Clyde told her. "We met her outside of the Comic book store and Lincoln was the one invited her in and that's how we became friends."

"So you've known her for a while then." Lynn said aloud. She hadn't even known that about her own brother. Though, Luna didn't even know and she was Sam's best friend or something. "Does...does she like my brother?"

"What do you mean? Like as a friend or more?" Clyde asked.

"Both." Lynn said, not really sure if she wanted the answer or not.

"Well, I know that she likes him as a friend. Especially after we became friends with her little brother, Simon. He's a year younger than us so we don't get to spend much time with him at school but we always try to make some time. He did tell me that Sam had a crush on Lincoln though." Clyde told her. "And after the kiss they shared after Valentine's day, I'm pretty sure that she does."

"She kissed him after Valentine's day?" Lynn asked, her voice rising a few levels higher than she meant to.

"Yea, he apparently wrote her a letter with his initials and that's how she knew it was him." Clyde explained. "She came to him the next day and thanked him personally. I was there, remember?"

"So I guess there wasn't a girl name Paige after all..." Lynn muttered to herself. Lincoln had been keeping secrets from them since last year. To think that Lincoln had stopped relying on them since that long ago made Lynn feel like a terrible sister. Especially since they still relied on him for a lot things. "Clyde, let me ask you this, do you know why Lincoln and Ronnie Anne broke up?"

"I only know what Lincoln has told me and that's the same thing that he told all of you before we came here." Clyde answered. "What was strange was that they seemed really happy together in the beginning. Ronnie Anne would blush and giggle every time Lincoln would give her a kiss. I honestly didn't think they would break up so soon."

"She doesn't deserve him." Lynn said more to herself than to Clyde.

"Oh I agree. You should have seen how mad Girl Jordan was when she confronted her about it. They almost fought." Clyde said.

"Girl Jordan? Who's that?" Lynn asked.

"She's one of our friends. She, Stella, Cookie, Tabby, and Haiku all helped cheer Lincoln up after the break up. Haiku even offered to curse Ronnie Anne for Lincoln." Clyde said. "They really came through for him when he needed it the most. Us guys were also grateful because we frankly stink at that kind of thing since none of us have ever had girlfriends before."

"Wait, other girls helped cheer him up?!" Lynn said as she almost rose from the makeshift hot tub. But she quickly stopped herself when she realized that she was still naked. "Why didn't he come to us!? To me?"

"Um...I'm not sure I should answer that." Clyde said though he sounded like he had already said too much.

"So you do know!" Lynn said. She quickly dunked her head into the water and began to rinse off. Once she was done, she climbed out too water and used her phone to make a couple towels and some new clothes.

"Lynn, I'm pretty sure that if Lincoln wanted you guys to know that he would've told you." Clyde said as he listened to her get ready.

"Screw that! I'm his big sister and I deserve to know!" Lynn said as she walked over to him. She found him sitting with Wormmon on his lap, who was eating some of their food that they had brought. "Now tell me what I want to know!"

"N-No." Clyde said though he didn't sound very brave. "I can't betray Lincoln's trust in me."

"Clyde, I'm his big sister. If I don't know what's wrong with him then how can I ever help him?" She asked him, trying to reason with the younger boy.

"Well he's my best friend and he's like the brother I never had! If I betray his trust then he will never trust me again and I don't want to lose him as a friend." Clyde told her.

She could see that he was adamant in his resolve to stand by his best friend. Lynn couldn't help but respect his loyalty towards her brother. It annoyed her and made her want to knock his lights out but she could respect him.

Sighing, Lynn shook her head as she shrugged. "Fine, I won't make you tell me so relax." As he let out a breath of relief, Lynn dropped down next to him. "I can understand why you want to keep your friendship with Lincoln. And I'm glad that he has a friend like you. And you're right, he's like your brother."

This made Clyde smile. "Thanks, Lynn."

"No prob, Clyde. But you know, if Lincoln is your brother then that makes me your big sister." Lynn said as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "And since you're practically a member of the family, I think it's only fitting that you think of me as such."

"Really? Do you mean that?" Clyde asked with wide eyes.

"Of course! Lynn Loud never says anything that she doesn't mean. So call me Big Sis from now on." Lynn said with large grin.

"I've never had a sister before..." Clyde said as he looked down at his feet. "Is...is there anything that I should know? You know, so that I don't mess up?"

Lynn laughed heartily as she slapped his back. "There's a whole library of things you should know about having a sister, especially a Loud sister. But the one thing you should always remember is that we Louds always have each other's backs no matter what. And seeing how loyal you are to Lincoln, I think that you'll make a great Loud."

"Thanks Lynn. It means a lot to hear you say that." Clyde said as he smiled at the older girl. "I'm glad that I can call you my big sis. Even though I'm Lincoln's best friend, I wasn't sure what that made us. We've known each other for years and we've played games together a lot. But we've never had a label."

"Clyde, you big doofus, Of course we've had a label." Lynn said as she ruffled his hair. "We're family. I just thought it was obvious so I never said anything."

"Oh..." Clyde was so touched at the moment that he felt like he could cry.

"Come here, let it out, little brother." Lynn said as she pulled him into a hug.

She had always thought of Clyde as a member of their family because he was always at their house. But since she never said it out loud, Clyde was left wondering if he even belonged. For a boy with so many insecurities, not knowing if he was welcomed or not was probably hell. And as she let Clyde cry into her shoulder, she wondered if maybe the reason Lincoln had stopped relying on them was because he had his brother to rely on.

 **End of chapter**.

What did you guys think? I wanted to make Clyde feel more included because I genuinely like him. His loyalty to Lincoln is amazing considering everything that he's done for him. And yes, Lincoln has told Clyde why he's been distant with his sisters. Clyde knows about the bad luck incident and while he doesn't know the full details of it, he knows enough to know that Lincoln's faith in his family isn't as strong as it used to be. Clyde is the only person outside of the family to know, not even Ronnie Anne knows.

Anyways, I just wanted to let you guys know that the next chapter might not get posted next weekend. I will be taking a week off from writing because of work. If there is enough of a demand for it then maybe I can be persuaded to chug a couple of redbulls to get it out on time. Lol. till next time.


	19. Ch 19: The Revelation

**I don't own Digimon or the Loud House.**

 **Welcome back. I hope you all looked forward to this chapter after the two weeks I took as a break. I had a lot going on and I needed that break. But now I'm back and to answer a few questions, no, Clyde and Lynn won't end up being a pairing. I love Clyde, he's great. But I have another pairing for him.**

 **As for the NSL incident, that will come into place later. But for now it's just foreshadowing of things to come. Also I'm going to be branching out soon in terms of the Digital World. Soon more of what's going on all over the place is going to be explained and you'll see kind of where I'm going with this.**

 **Soon the true enemy of File Island will be revealed and I'm hoping that for those who watched Digimon will be surprised at my choice. I'll say this now, it won't be a Mega level. An Ultimate Level Digimon is the enemy and I can't wait to reveal them. I wonder if any of you will be able to guess who it is?**

 **Also I watched Avengers Endgame and Damn was it a good movie. I won't spoil anything so all I will say is go watch it. You won't regret it. And on that note, enjoy the chapter.**

 **The Digi-Loud Adventure**

 **Chapter 19: The Revelation**

At the end of their third day of running towards the beach, Lynn received a phone call from her sister Luna asking her to meet up with them at the beach where the river split the forest and jungle. As they came to a stop right by the edge of the beachfront, Lynn was glad that Clyde was with her. He recommended that she make some under armor clothes that helped her keep dry as she ran. He also helped navigate them through the forest so that they would find the fastest route toward the beach.

"Man, I'm beat." Lynn said as she leaned back against Guilmon who was curled up next to their campfire. "I haven't worked out this hard since that Spartan Race that I made Linc join me in."

"I remember that. He had trouble moving for like a week afterwards." Clyde said. He was currently cooking some meet apples that they found along the way. "Though he was able get the highest scores in the presidential fitness test."

"Haha, after my training I'd be disappointed if he didn't." Lynn bragged. "That's why I love him so much because he always tries his best to match me."

"Not many can keep up with you." Clyde said as he turned the meet apples. "I remember when you joined the boys football team and you creamed the competition. Lincoln kept telling me that you were holding back so as to not hurt anyone."

Lynn laughed. "Yea, Linc could always tell when I did that."

"You know, out of all of the Loud sisters, you and Lincoln seem to be the closest." Clyde said.

"You think so, huh?" Lynn said as she blushed a bit. She reached up and scratched her cheek in order to hide the blush.

"Oh yea, whenever I'm over at your house, it's like you are always looking to spend time with him." Clyde commented. "But now I guess I understand. He's the only one in your family that makes an effort to do the things you like."

"Well, it's just not me. Lincoln's always doing things like that with everyone. Since he's the middle child of the family, he kind of acts like the link between us, no pun intended." Lynn said as she tried to explain. "There are times that he's selfish, obviously. But those times are few and far in between. He plays golf and gossips with Lori. He helps Leni with her fashion lines. He jams out with Luna and he's actually pretty good at it. He helps Luan practice and polish her comedy routine. He trains with me at least three times a week, which I still don't know how he does it. He writes poetry with Lucy. He plays in the mud with Lana. He helps Lola with her pageants and plays tea party with her and Lana. He's the smartest Loud aside from Lisa and he helps her with her experiments. And he loves spending time with Lily."

"Wow, that seems like a lot. How does he do it all?" Clyde asked.

"I honestly don't know. And that's kind of what bugs me because he does so much for us but for some reason or another, we don't return the favor." Lynn said as she frowned. "He doesn't rely on us nearly as much as we rely on him. And when he goes through a bad break up, instead of coming to us for support, he keeps us in the dark."

Clyde suddenly became very interested in the fire in front of him and Lynn knew that he was thinking about why Lincoln was being so secretive. But she didn't push it.

"And what's more, now he's making out with a girl who's much older than him? I mean, how does that happen?" Lynn continued on. "And then you're telling me that he has a whole group of girls who are just waiting to pamper him?"

"Well, not exactly. And he's only kissed Sam once. Or rather, she kissed him." Clyde told her. "Girl Jordan and Lincoln have been friends since kindergarten so of course she'd want to cheer him up when he was feeling down. Cookie, while kind of hot headed, is a good friend of ours. Stella just moved over a year ago to Royal Woods and she's been our friend ever since. As for Tabby and Haiku, Lincoln met them last year at the Sadie Hawkins dance remember? You and your sisters hooked him up with four dates that night."

"Well...that was his fault for lying." Lynn said. Though despite her defensive front, she felt really bad about that night. She should've helped her brother out by explaining to her friend that he had to cancel last minute instead of forcing him to go. After all, it wasn't like Polly really cared about dances. It was just another reminder of her failings as a sister.

"Sure, Lincoln may have lied about wanting to go to the dance but I think hooking up your brother with four dates at the same time is a bit much." Clyde said. He removed the apples from the fire and handed them out to everyone so that they could eat. "Though I will admit, I did have fun acting as overwatch for the night. It was like we were on a covert mission! It was great."

"Oh yea, I've been meaning to ask, how did you get those files on everyone?" Lynn asked as she remembered that Lincoln had explained how he was able to juggle four dates at once. She was honestly impressed that her younger brother was able to come up with such a solid plan and get Clyde to help him in such short notice. If Lisa wasn't already the resident genius of the Loud House, she would swear that Lincoln was kid genius.

"I might have...broken into the school office at night using the lock picking skills that Leni taught me." Clyde said sheepishly. "But I did return them the next morning."

"Wow, is there anything you won't do for your best friend?" Lynn asked as she ate her apple.

"Lincoln's my best friend, I'd do anything for him." Clyde said as he began to eat. "Remember the first time he and I went camping? We almost died like a hundred times."

"You sure are something else, Clyde." Lynn said with a chuckle.

That night was the last of their run. Tomorrow they would walk the length of the beach until they reached the split and that's where they would meet Luna and Sam. Part of the reason they were walking was because Guilmon was exhausted from running while carrying Clyde and Wormmon for three days. And while Lynn was also tired, she still could run if she wanted too.

As Lynn leaned back against Guilmon, who had already fallen asleep, she thought about the girls that Clyde had told her about. She vaguely knew of Girl Jordan, she'd seen her hanging out with Lincoln when she went to elementary school with them. But she didn't know the others. A part of her, a small part, was jealous that Lincoln would go to them for comfort instead of her. But she also realized that the distance that had grown between them was a huge factor in why he did. And as much as she hated to admit it, Lynn had no one to blame but herself. She had taken Lincoln for granted and that was the worst thing she could've done.

As she went to sleep that night, she dreamt of a race that she was running with a figure just a few feet ahead of her. And no matter how hard she pushed herself, that person was always just out of reach. By the end of the race, the person was now pulling a head of her and Lynn was left a panting mess as she desperately tried to regain her breath. Then before she could try to catch up to him again, she tripped and fell face first into the ground. And that's when she woke up, covered in a cold sweat.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Wormmon asked as he stared at Lynn from across the fire.

Lynn was startled when she heard the bug Digimon's voice but she quickly collected herself. "Wormmon? What are you doing up?" She asked.

"I'm keeping watch." Wormmon said as if he were simply stating a fact. "Since Guilmon as been carrying Clyde and myself across the forest, I decided that I would keep watch at night. I have to pull my own weight after all."

"Oh...I didn't know that you were doing that." Lynn had honestly forgotten about having someone on watch at night. She had been so tired at the end of the day that she simply clocked out once she had some food and water in her stomach. "Well, thanks, Wormmon."

"It's my pleasure, Lynn." Wormmon said with a smile. Or at least with what Lynn assumed was a smile, it was hard to tell with his mouth.

"But as for my dream, I guess it was a nightmare but I can't remember it anymore. Maybe I'm just anxious to get back to Primary Village." Lynn told him. She wasn't sure why but she found it easy to speak with the insect type Digimon.

"You mean, to get back to Lincoln, right?" Wormmon asked though he didn't mean anything by it. Yet Lynn felt herself get defensive.  
"W-What? No, I just want to get this stupid mission over with so that I can see my family again. I don't want us to be seperated for too long because then we don't know what could happen." Lynn said, talking rather quickly as she felt her cheeks warm up a bit.

"I see." Wormmon said as he eyed her. It felt as though the green bug Digimon was looking into the depths of her soul and extracting all of her deepest secrets. It as unnerving but Lynn held her ground and refused to back down. "Then I suggest you go back to sleep, Lynn, so that you may rest and be at your best for tomorrow."

When Wormmon turned around and began to walk towards the woods, Lynn let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She wasn't sure why but she got the feeling that Wormmon knew something that he wasn't telling her. Something important but at the same time not. With a heavy sigh, Lynn laid back down next to Guilmon and tried her best to go to sleep. Eventually she was able to go to sleep but it wasn't a restful one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Lynn woke up and she quickly scarfed down the breakfast that Clyde made for them. She wanted to go to the beach and find her crest quickly. As per their usual routine, Lynn went behind a tree and changed into some clean clothes that weren't her pajamas while Clyde changed back into his sports wear that he donned when their journey began. This time, however, Clyde opted to wear a blue visor to shield his eyes from the sun.

They walked along the edge of the beach close to the water, barefoot in order to enjoy the feeling of wet sand between their toes. Guilmon was having a field day playing in the water while Wormmon kept his distance since he couldn't swim. As they walked, Lynn kept checking the location of her crest and it was still a few more miles to the east, in the general direction of where they were planning to meet Luna and Sam.

After a few hours, they could see a building in the distance. And according to Guilmon's nose, there was food being cooked over there. As they got closer, they could see a simple shop with a beach theme decorating it. The sign was written in Digimon Code so they didn't know what it said. Wormmon told them it said 'Welcome to Fish & Chips'.

"What is this place? A restaurant?" Lynn asked as she stared at the building.

"I didn't know that Digimon used currency." Clyde said as he looked towards his partner. "Do they?"

"Of course, how else would we buy things?" Wormmon said. "We use Digi-Dollars. Jijimon should have given you some before you left."

"Um..." Clyde opened his pack and searched the various pockets that he had yet to check and sure enough, there was a roll of green currency that looked a lot like the money used in their world. "These look like regular dollars."

"Yes, but they're Digi-Dollars because we're in the Digiworld." Wormmon said.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." Clyde said.

"Should we go in?" Guilmon asked though it was clear from the drool on the side of his mouth that he wanted to go in.

"Yea, sure. We can go in and eat while we wait for Luna and Sam." Lynn said as she pulled out her own wad of cash. Jijimon sure didn't scrimp on them, she had never held this much money in her hands before, Digital or otherwise.

As they opened the doors, they were greeted by a white seal with purple markings and fiery orange hair. He smiled brightly at them before welcoming them in. "Hello there, friends, and welcome to Fish & Chips! Please follow me to be seated."

The seal Digimon, which Lynn found out was called Gomamon from her Digimon Analyser app, spoke in a distinct accent that she was sure she had heard before. It was an english accent but it was very familiar.

"Now what can I do for you, loves?" Gomamon asked as he pulled out a pad and pen.

"Um...what's on the menu?" Clyde asked.

"Well, Mister, today we have a special deal on fresh sushi, clam chowder, fish and chips, as well as the house special, ocean's surprise." Gomamon said.

"I'll have some fish and chips." Wormmon ordered.

"Give me some sushi please." Clyde ordered.  
"I'll have the sushi as well." Lynn said. "And please make sure to add some hot sauce on mine."

"I'll take the ocean's surprise! Extra large please!" Guilmon said.

"Alright, give me a couple minutes and your order will be right up!" Gomamon said cheerily as he made his way to the back of the restaurant.

"Well I guess I should let Luna know where to find us." Lynn said as she began to text her sister. "I wonder what kind of sushi we will get."

"Hopefully it tastes good." Clyde said.

"I wouldn't worry about that, Clyde. Gomamon are great at fishing and I'm sure that anything he makes will be delicious." Wormmon told him.

As they waited for their food, Gomamon came out and brought them all a glass of water. "Sorry, for the wait. It shouldn't be too much longer now, loves."

"It's okay, we're waiting on some more people to join us." Clyde said.

"Ah, more friends, eh? Well, I'm sure that I can whip up some more grub when they get here." Gomamon said as he made his way back.

"You know, I got a feeling I heard his accent before." Lynn said to Clyde.

"Really? I don't think I've ever heard anyone speak in an english accent aside from Luna, Tabby, and your dad." Clyde said.

"It's going to bug me all day until I figure it out." Lynn groaned. She knew that she had heard it somewhere before but she just couldn't figure it out. She felt her phone buzz and she checked to see what her sister had responded with. "Looks like they'll be here in about 30 minutes. They're riding Luna's partner, Garurumon."

As they waited for their food, Lynn checked out her Digivice to see where her crest was located. Using the coordinates, she checked out the world map on her phone and saw that the location was in the middle of the ocean. It was about a few hundred yards out into the water almost directly south them. As Gomamon came back with some chips and salsa for their table, Lynn decided to ask him.

"Hey, Gomamon, do you know if there's anything out in the ocean a few hundred yards from here?" Lynn asked.

"I don't know, Love, why do you ask?" Gomamon said.

"Well, we're looking for a place where my crest is at. Jijimon said that he sealed away so that only we could get them." Lynn explained. She showed him the map and the general location of where it was at. "And my crest seems to be in the ocean."

"I see...well, love, if Jijimon sent ya, then I guess I gots say in the matter." Gomamon said with a smile. "I'll take you there meself after your mates get here. After all, I am the guardian of the Coela Beach Temple."

"Whoa, for reals?" Lynn asked, wide eyed at their luck.

"Yup, Jijimon told me to watch over the area so I opened up me shop here to look after the place. It's directly south from here that I could find it even after getting pissed." Gomamon said.

"Why would you get mad?" Clyde asked, clearly confused.

"I don't, mate. I said I get pissed from time to time." Gomamon told him.

"He means that he likes to drink alcohol, Clyde." Lynn explained to the younger boy. She had learned that drunk in england was called being pissed from Luna. Sadly, she had made the same mistake as Clyde in thinking that it meant getting mad.

"Too right you are, Love." Gomamon said as he headed back into the kitchen.

It wasn't much longer that Gomamon came out with their order. He even brought extra servings for when Luna and Sam arrived. And not long after that, Luna and Sam followed by their partners walked into the restaurant.

"Whoa, check it out, dudes. This place looks totally rad!" Luna said as she made her way over to Lynn's table. She bumped fists with her sister and sat down beside her. "I'm glad we made it in time for some grub, I'm starving."

"Sam, how have you been?" Clyde asked as the blonde sat across from him. Their Digimon had said a quick hi before digging into the food.

"I'm fine. Though I did learn a lot on this trip." The blond and teal highlighted haired girl said causing Luna to choke on her water.

"Like what?" Clyde asked, completely oblivious to Luna's rising anxiety.

"Like what not to wear in the heat." Sam said with a small chuckle. "My clothes got so sweaty that they stuck to me like a second skin. Luna couldn't stop staring!"

"Dude, I thought that was going to stay between us." Luna groaned. Though she was glad that Sam wasn't going to bring up the other things that happened.

"Just like with Lynn. She ran the whole way to the beach from the village." Clyde said, blushing as he got a pretty good idea as to why Luna couldn't stop staring.

"Damn, I don't think I could survive running all the way here." Sam said.

"I could've made it here sooner but I had to wait for Guilmon to keep up." Lynn bragged as she ate. "Anyways, how was your guys trip? Anything happen?"

As Lynn looked look at then for their reaction, she noticed that both girls blushed and suddenly became very interested in their food.

"Do I even want to know?" Lynn asked her sister.

"W-Well, there's a few things you should know..." Luna began as she looked up at Lynn. "I got my crest so there's that."

"Also our Digimon have really good noses on them." Sam added though she kept her eyes on her plate, her cheeks growing a shade redder.

"I know that already, Guilmon led us to water miles before we even got close." Lynn said.

"No, Bruh, like they have _really_ good noses." Luna said with a shake of her head. She then leaned in before adding quietly. "I'll explain later when we're alone."

"Okay?" Lynn said slowly.

"Here ya go, loves, the last of the dishes that you ordered." Gomamon said as he placed the last serving of sushi on the table next to Luna.

"Dude..." Luna said as she stared at the white seal Digimon. "You sound very familiar."

"Do I now?" Gomamon said as he smiled at the young rocker. "Have you been to the Digital World before, Love?"

"No but you sound like someone I know back home." Luna said as Sam nodded.

"Yes, you sound like our friend Chunk." Sam said. "He's from england and you have the same accent as he does."

"England, eh? Well, Love, I can most definitely tell you that I have never been to England." Gomamon said with his ever present smile. But to Luna it looked as though his eyes began to twinkle. "But I have traveled around and I've met many an interesting characters."

"I guess it's just coincidence that you sound like our friend." Luna said as she looked down at her plate. "It's been over two weeks since we came here and I'm already missing home, bruh."

"Don't worry, Love, I'm sure that this Chunk fellow wouldn't want you to frown. So how's about you give us a smile and enjoy the grub I prepared for ya?" Gomamon said before he went back into the kitchen.

"It's hard to believe that we've been here for so long already." Sam said.

"Yea, I miss my dads." Clyde added.

"I think we all miss our families." Lynn said. They had been going non-stop since they arrived at the Digital World and being busy kept them from missing their families. But that's why they had to hurry and get their crests so that they could do what they needed to do and go home. "But the sooner we get our crests the sooner we can go home. So let's hurry up and eat and then Gomamon will take us to the temple that my crest is in."

"You're right, Lynn." Clyde said with a nod.

As they all began to eat what was left of the food that their Digimon hadn't eaten, Lynn wondered how her brother was doing at the moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So why did we have to exclude Clyde from this conversation?" Lynn asked as she took off her sports bra.

"You mean aside from the fact that we're changing into wetsuits?" Luna asked, raising a questioning brow at her sister.

"I love Clyde but I don't think I want him to see me in my birthday suit." Sam added as she stripped.

"What I meant was why couldn't we talk about this once we were done changing." Lynn clarified.

"Well, we figured it was best to tell you in private first. If you think you can handle Clyde knowing then you can tell the little dude." Luna said as she finished undressing. Using her phone, she made a black wetsuit with purple lining down the side. When she finished putting it on, the sleeves stopped halfway between her wrist and elbow and the pants stopped a few inches above her knees.

"Aren't you going to wear any underwear?" Sam asked as she watched her best friend zip up her wetsuit.

"Nah, I like going commando when I go swimming." Luna said.

"She does. But mom makes her wear a swimsuit when we go to the lake because she doesn't want Lincoln to see us naked." Lynn said as she finished putting on a pair of tight neoprene shorts over her tight underwear clad butt. Lynn knew from experience that you had to wear the right underwear when exercising in water or it could and would come back to bite you in the ass. She put on a black sports bra that was designed to not absorb water and then she place on a neoprene long sleeve shirt that matched her shorts. "I remember that Lincoln and I had to stop taking baths together when he got old enough to start asking questions."

"You two used to take baths together?" Sam asked. After changing into a two piece teal bikini, Sam wore a similar wetsuit to Luna's only hers had teal instead of purple.

"Yea, when we were younger. Though honestly, I probably would still take baths with him only so that he could keep scrubbing my back. I swear his hands are magic." Lynn said as she let out a sigh. When she looked back up at Luna and Sam, she saw that they were giving her a strange look. "What?"

"You do realize that he's not a little boy anymore, right?" Sam asked her.

"Duh..." Lynn said.

"And you do realize that if he were to see you naked that...a certain part of him would...stand at attention?" Sam continued, trying to be as delicate as possible.

"Yea, so?" Lynn asked.

"Dude, you honestly don't have a problem with Linc popping boner at you?" Luna asked, clearly not one for beating around the bush.

"Pfft, no. He does it all the time when we wrestle." Lynn said with a wave of her hand. "I mean, why would it bother me that his body reacts to my womanly body?"

"I guess that's one way to look at it..." Sam said as she looked at her best friend.

"And besides, Linc's given me plenty of messages over the years and he's seen my reactions so it's nothing to be embarrassed about." Lynn continued.

"Wait, do you mean..." Luna began but she couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence as she felt her cheeks light up.

"Yes, Luna," Lynn said with a roll of her eyes. "Lincoln has seen my 'O' face. He's _that_ good at giving massages."

"And you're okay with that?" Sam asked, eyes wide with shock. She too was sporting a large blush across her face.

"Why wouldn't I be? He's Lincoln, not some creep. I trust him completely." Lynn said with a shrug.  
"Okay..." Luna said slowly as she tried to remember what they were going to originally talk about. But before that she had one more question. "Have...have you seen his 'O' face?"

This time Lynn did blush as she looked away from the two older girls. Both girls could only gawk at the sporty Loud in silence. They just couldn't believe that Lincoln and Lynn were having _that_ kind of relationship.

And as if sensing their thoughts, Lynn decided to clarify. "I only saw it once, okay? I was curious about how he dealt with his boners after we wrestled so I snuck into the vents of the house and watched him as he took care of it." Lynn's face was almost as red as her favorite jersey.

Too curious for her own good, Luna just had to ask. "S-So...h-how big is he?"

Sam nodded, she wanted to know as well.

Lynn gawked at her sister and Sam. She couldn't believe that they had asked her that. About her own brother! And yet, she couldn't help but want to brag about him. He was _that_ good at massages.

"He's not small, I can tell you that much." Lynn said with a saucy grin. She was still blushing like mad but her pride in her little brother won out in the end.

"DUDE! You can't just say something like that and not give us an estimate!" Luna said.

"What she said! Spill it, sister!" Sam added.

"Well...I was in the vents...and from what I could feel through our clothes during our spars...I'd say his about this big..." Lynn held her hands apart in front of her and watched as the older girls stared wide eyed in shock.

"..." Luna was completely speechless.

"Dude..." Sam said, barely above a whisper.

"And he's only 12." Lynn bragged.

"Imagine when he's older..." Sam said.

"Dude...I _really, really_ hope he doesn't mind sharing now!" Luna said as she began to feel a twitch in her core.

"What do you mean by that?" Lynn asked, clearly confused.

"Um..." Luna was a loss for what to say. She actually hadn't thought about how her other sisters would react to her being in love with Lincoln. She knew that Lori had her back and Leni didn't have a bad bone in her body. As for Luan and Lynn, Luna wasn't sure if they'd be okay with it. "Um..."

"What she means is that..." But even Sam couldn't come up with something to cover her friend.

"I'm waiting." Lynn said as she crossed her arms and glared at her sister. She wasn't sure what it was but something told her that she wasn't going to like what Luna was going to say.

Seeing how she had the crest of Honesty, Luna decided to be honest. With a heavy sigh, she hung her head as she spoke. "I guess I had to tell you eventually, bruh. The truth is that I'm in love with both Sam and Lincoln. And I'm hoping that he's down to have a threesome with the two of us."

Lynn stared at her sister for several moments before she burst out laughing. She held her sides as she let out a hearty laugh. She honestly felt her eyes sting from laughing so hard.

"Hahaha, good one! And I thought Luan was the only comedian in the family." Lynn said as she wiped her eyes.

"Uh...Dude, I'm telling you the truth. I'm in love with Linc." Luna told her younger sister.

Lynn stopped laughing and stared at her older sister. "Wait, you're serious?"

"Yes, dude, I'm being serious." Luna said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Oh shit..." Lynn said, letting her arms fall at her sides. It took a moment but then Luna's words fully processed in her mind. Lynn then quickly placed both hands on the sides of her face as her eyes went wide with shock. "Oh SHIT! You're in love with LINCOLN!?"

 **End of chapter.**

I'll see you guys next saturday. Till next time.


	20. Ch 20: Lynnsanity Cracks

**I don't own Digimon or The Loud House.**

 **Hello and welcome back. I forgot to post this yesterday on the account that I had family over and I was preoccupied. But today I'm here after I saw the great amount of you that reviewed the last chapter. 6 of you reviewed and a few of you are liking the Luna, Sam, and Lynn angle that this story is going for towards Lincoln. And as a thank you I'd like to say that those three will definately be a part of his harem. But I don't know if I'll be including any lemons in this story since it's rated T and I'd have to change it to M. but who knows? If enough of you demand for it then I'll add them since Lemons were always going to be implied but never shown in this story.**

 **And as for Keeper of Worlds, I think you were the only one who caught on that I was implying that Chunk was a former DigiDestined. I like the idea that somehow he knew that Luna would be going to the Digital World one day and that's why he took a shine to her. Aside from her obvious taste in music. I already have a chapter planned in the future where Luna finds out that Chunk had gone to the Digital World before. But he will still only be a supporting character since he already had his adventure.**

 **Well I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

 **The Digi-Loud Adventure**

 **Chapter 20: Lynnsanity Cracks**

Lynn was pacing up and down the changing room after hearing her older sister's confession. Luna was in love with their only brother, Lincoln. And if she was being honest with herself, Lynn wasn't sure how she felt. A part of her felt disgusted with her older sister. Another felt anger and jealousy though she wasn't entirely sure why. And another part felt dread because she felt that now Lincoln would be taken away from her. There was a whirlwind of emotions playing out in her head and Lynn wasn't sure what to do. To scream or laugh or cry or punch Luna so hard that she knocked out her. They were all so tempting.

"Uh...Lynn? You okay, bruh?" Luna asked tentatively as she watched the younger Loud.

"Am I okay? AM I OKAY?" Lynn repeated, raising her voice at the end. She felt like a caged tiger, just waiting to unleash her fury at the poor fool that attempted to free her. "Luna, how the hell am I supposed to feel after my BIG sister tells me that she's in love with our BABY BROTHER!?"

"She's got a point, you know..." Sam muttered though she did try to make herself seem small so that Lynn wouldn't attack her.

"Not helping, love." Luna shot back. Unfortunately for Sam, Lynn did target her next.

"AND you! How are you okay with Luna being in love with you and Lincoln?" Lynn asked her as she aimed a finger at the teal streaked blonde.

"Um...would you believe me if I said that I find it kind of hot?" Sam asked her, not really looking at the brunette in the eye.

"Wrong answer!" Lynn said as she glared at the blonde. But before she could advance on the older girl, Luna quickly stood in front of her.

"What she means is that we're best friends and we share everything together and it just happens that we both like the same guy." Luna quickly explained though she did brace herself incase Lynn decided to pounce. There was nothing more dangerous than an angry Lynn Loud Jr. Even Lori was scared of her when she got angry.

"Lynn, I promise you that I'm not trying to toy with your brother. I truly do love, Ace." Sam added in the hopes that she could calm the raging storm before her.

Lynn was quiet for a moment as she processed what the two had said. Just from their eyes Lynn could tell that they were telling the truth. Being a star athlete, Lynn learned all that she could about the human body and part of that led her to learn about reading facial expressions. It came in handy when playing sports because she could tell what her opponents were planning to do before they even did it. But just because they were being honest it didn't mean that she like what she was hearing.

"Luna, he's our baby brother...how...how could you?" Lynn asked in a calmer tone that did little to hide her rage.

"Are you sure that you want to know? You might not like what you have to hear." Luna asked her.

"Like I'm already enjoying this conversation so much right now!" Lynn snapped.

"Fair point. Well I guess I'll start from the conversation I had with Lori..." Luna then retold her talk with Lori and an abridged version of what happened with Sam. As she spoke, Luna made sure to let know how she was feeling and also how Lincoln made her feel. How she grew to depend on him over the years. How she loved that he was always there for her and how he seemed to be the only one who got her. "And I guess over the years, Linc became the standard for the kind of person I'd like to date. Obviously Sam fits the bill since I'm in love with her as well. And it works out because she loves Linc too. And Lori's okay with this, did I mention that already?"

"Enough, you're rambling now, Luna." Lynn said with a wave of her hand.

"I just want to say one more thing." Luna said quickly. "Lincoln's always been the man with a plan in our family and since he always tends to fix our problems, I guess I started seeing him as my man with a plan. I know that's no excuse to fall in love with him but it's how I feel. He's the only man for me."

"Clearly." Sam muttered since Luna's other love interest was a girl.

Lynn was quiet for a few moments as she tried to process everything that her sister had just told her. Her anger had subsided as Luna's explanation went on because it sounded awfully familiar to what Lynn had just said to Clyde a few days prior. Lincoln had been there for her as well countless times and aside from her old crush, Francisco, Lynn had never felt that way about anyone else. The more she heard, the more her heart began to tell her something that her head didn't want to hear. She had always been bothered by Ronnie Anne but never knew why. And when she saw Sam get chummy with Linc after their fight with Ogremon, she felt an instant dislike towards the older girl.

Lynn wasn't stupid and she knew that she had felt jealous but she reasoned that it was because Sam was taking up Lincoln's time to be with her. Normally when they fought, Lincoln would always try to make up with her. But now, after listening to Luna's story and how similar it sounded to how she felt, Lynn began to ask the one question she had avoided thus far. How did she feel about her brother?

"Dude...do you hate me?" Luna asked after almost five minutes of silence. Sam had placed a comforting hand on Luna's back as the older Loud sister stared at the younger, her eyes on the brink of tears. She clearly felt awful and it was breaking her heart to think that her own sibling how thought of her as scum.

Lynn sighed heavily before she turning to look at Luna. "No...I should...but I don't."

"Why? I mean, it's sick...I'm in love with our brother. At least that's what everyone says. To love your brother is taboo, it's forbidden." Luna asked her. She wasn't sure why Lynn didn't hate her and a part of her wanted her to hate her. At least that way someone would be acting with a moral compass since her was clearly broken.

"Luna...just shut up, okay? I don't hate you. That's it. No matter what you're still my sister and Linc's still our brother. And...and..." But Lynn couldn't finish her sentence. Her mind kept replaying all of the moments she shared with her brother and all of the fun she had with him. She focused on how he made her feel special, like she was the only girl in the world despite her being one of ten other sisters he had. Her time with Lincoln was some of the most cherished in her short life and she couldn't for the life of her imagine someone else taking his place. "God damn it..."

Sam saw the look on Lynn's face and knew at once what the younger Loud was feeling. "Oh my god...you're in love with Ace too!"

"Shut up, Sharp!" Lynn snapped as she tried to hide her reddening cheeks. She turned to face the opposite wall but she could feel her blush spreading to the back of her neck.

"Dude...now way..." Luna breathed out. Her earlier sadness was now replaced with disbelief as she eyed her younger sister. Lynn Loud Jr was in love with Lincoln Loud.

"I don't have feelings for my own brother, got it!" Lynn shouted as she turned to glare at them but it didn't have the same impact since her cheeks had a rosy blush to them. "And just because I don't hate you that doesn't mean that I'm happy about what you just told me!"

"Because you're also in love with him." Sam said but flinched when Lynn directed her glare on her.

"Dude...I don't know what to say..." Luna said as she tried to process what was happening before her. To think that her little brother could have more than one girl vying for his attention. "I mean, I knew Linc was a lady killer but to this extent?"

"Luna, seriously, you keep this up and I'm gonna deck you!" Lynn threatened. She was starting to feel like the cage that she was in was getting smaller. With each question they were getting closer and closer to a truth that Lynn wasn't ready to accept. She just wanted Luna to stop.

But Luna wasn't done. "Tell me Lynn, how do you feel about Linc?"

"What do you mean?" Lynn asked cautiously.

"What I mean is, how do you see him? What are your true feelings for him?" Luna asked.

"I...What do you want me to say, Luna? That I love spending time with him? That I love it when he spends time with me? That he actually enjoys doing what I enjoy? That he's always there for me when I need him? That he's the only one who makes an effort to get to know me? That he's the only one who accepts me for being a tomboy and into sports? That's he's the only guy to ever call me pretty or beautiful?" Tears were running down Lynn's eyes as she felt herself unload on her older sister. She had been trying to deny it but Luna kept pushing. She kept wanting for Lynn to admit her true feelings and now she couldn't stop talking. She couldn't stop as she spilled her heart out to her older sister. "That because of his stupid cowlick and chipped teeth, I love it when he turns to look at me and smile that smile that only he can give me? The one that makes my heart beat faster and at the same time melt because I know that at that moment he's got his whole attention on me and me alone? That when I was five I made a wish on my birthday to one day marry my own brother so that we could always be together? What do you want me to say, Luna? Tell me! TELL ME!"

Luna rushed to the younger girl's side and wrapped her arms around her, allowing her to sob in her chest. She hadn't expected Lynn of all people to break down like that but sometimes the truth was just waiting to burst like that.

"Do you have any idea how I felt when Linc got poisoned by that spider Digimon?" Luna could hear Lynn say into her chest. "To know that he got hurt because of me? That he could die because of me? I felt like my heart was slowly being torn to pieces by a wood chipper only to be put back together to repeat the whole thing over again."

Damn. Luna had to admit, that was very similar to how she and Sam felt when they saw Linc lying on the ground. But for Lynn, she had rushed him to Primary Village. She had to watch him as he got worse and worse.

"The whole time I kept telling myself that Lincoln would hate me for nearly getting me killed. I knew that he could never but I didn't deserve his forgiveness. He had every right to hate me." Lynn then pushed against Luna and took several steps back. "I almost got him killed, Luna! The only person who understood me, the only person that I loved...because of me..."

Lynn sunk to her knees and sobbed in her hands. It became clear to Luna that Lynn hadn't had a chance to vent about what had happened a over a week ago. And knowing Lynn like she did, the proud jock wouldn't want to vent because it would be perceived as weakness. But if you keep things bottled up then they have a habit of spilling out when you least expect it. Like right now.

"Look Lynn, I'm sure that Linc's already told you this but it wasn't your fault." Luna said as she knelt beside the younger girl. "And you're right, Linc could never hate you. He loves you just like he loves me. We're his family and he would do and has done everything for us."

"But we don't return the favor..." Lynn said in a low voice.

"No, we don't." Luna was forced to admit. It was one of the things she discussed with Lori when they first arrived. They tended to depend a lot on Linc and he seemed to not depend on them anymore. It all started over a year ago but now wasn't the time to dwell on that. Lynn needed her. "But that's even more of a reason to do our best right now. We need to gather all of our crests so that we can beat these bad guys and go home. If we don't do our part then you know that Linc's gonna try to everything himself. And are you going to let him upstage you in a fight?"

"No..." Lynn muttered.  
"Sorry, bruh, didn't quite catch that." Luna said as she cupped her hand on her ear.

"No..." Lynn said a bit louder, her tears slowly drying up.

"Sam, did you hear that? It sounded almost like Lynnsanity was going to play the weak damsel in distress and let the big strong man save her." Luna said, grinning at her best friend so that she would play along.  
"Huh, oh, yea. It did sound like that. Not that I blame her, I wouldn't mind letting Linc save me, preferable without his shirt on." Sam said. "After all, we all know that he's the strongest Loud."

"Like hell he is!" Lynn shouted as she rose up to full height. She glared at the two older girls before giving them a smirk. "I'm no one's damsel and I'm sure as hell not gonna let anyone else upstage me in a fight!"

"Atta girl!" Luna said as she clapped her hands.

"I didn't hear a no to the shirtless Linc though!" Sam said with a playful grin.

Lynn blushed as she turned away from the two. "I...wouldn't say no to that..."

Both girls shared a laugh at how cute Lynn looked when she was blushing. Despite being a tough girl, Lynn definitely had a tender side that she would only show on a rare occasion. But there was one thing that Luna had to address before they left the changing room.

"Dude, before we head out, there's something else that we need to talk about." Luna began.

"Is it about the Digimon's sense of smell?" Sam asked, wondering if she was about to finally bring it up.

"Two things we need to talk about." Luna amended. "The first being the Digimon's sense of smell. They can actually smell our pheromones in the air and tell who we want to mate with."

"You mean..."

"Yea, bruh, they can tell when we want to do the mommy and daddy dance with Linc." Luna nodded.

"I've already told Agumon and Gabumon not to spread that info around since it would be mortifying if everyone knew..." Sam added. "But we do have to tell all of your sisters so that they're not caught unawares."

"Yea...I don't think I want to be the one to tell anyone about that." Lynn said as she shuddered. It would almost be as bad as having Lincoln give Leni the talk after even Lisa failed to explain it to her. The level of embarrassment would reach a level that even Lynnsanity was not comfortable with.

"Don't worry, we'll do it. But someone does have to tell Linc and Clyde." Luna began but Lynn beat her to the punch.

"Not it!" she placed her finger on her nose and Luna was shocked to see that Sam had done the same thing a split second after Lynn.

"What? Ace told me all about how you guys decide how to do chores in your house." Sam said as Luna stared at her incredulously. "He told me that one day it would come in handy and I'm glad that he was right."

"Dang it." Luna muttered before sighing heavily. She shook her head and proceeded to the next topic. "The second thing we gotta address is are you willing to share if Linc is down?"

"What?" Lynn asked, confused as to what her sister was asking her.

"What Luns is trying to say is are you open to the idea of Ace having more than one girlfriend?" Sam clarified.

"What?" Lynn's mind came to a stop as she tried to understand what they were asking her. Share Linc? Like as in he wouldn't be hers alone like she was to him? What!? "How can you ask me that? Why would I share the boy I love?"

"Because we love him too?" Luna tried but she knew that Lynn wasn't exactly the sharing type.

"No, that's not good enough. I need a real reason because as far as I'm concerned, if I can confess my feelings first and he feels the same then that means that I won." Lynn explained to them. To her this was a competition and the only competitors to her brother's heart were right there with him.

"You know that there's no guarantee that he'll feel the same right?" Sam told her. "I'm the only one who's not related to him by blood and even I'm not a hundred percent sure that he likes me like that."

"Well unlike the two of you, I know for a fact that he's attracted to me." Lynn told them. "So to me that's a green light to confess."

"I hate to say this, Bruh, but Linc's a dude...if I flash him my sweater puppies I'm sure that I'd get the same reaction from him that you do when sparring." Luna told her. "Not that I'd do that!" she added when Sam gave her a startled look.

But Lynn wasn't one to back down at the first sign of trouble. "Out of all of the Loud sisters, he and I are closest in age. We also spent the most time together growing up."

"Maybe in the past you did but you and I both know that Linc's been distant with us." Luna said. "While he's still there can you honestly say that you've spent a full day with him outside of family outings on your own in the last year?"

"Well no..." Lynn admitted. "But what that's go to do with anything?"

"I'm just saying that maybe joining us will be better than trying to compete for him." Luna slowly began. "Think about it, if we work together like a team," Lynn inwardly groaned since she could tell that Luna was trying to use her love a sports to get to her. "Then we can all be with the man that we love."

"Yea, and you could be the MVP of our team since you seem to know Ace so well." Sam added as she caught onto what her best friend was trying to say. "If we work together then we can see if he's open to the idea of being with all of us not just one of us. After all, all's fair in love and war."

"I don't know..." Lynn said slowly as she tried to come up with a counter argument.

"Think about it, bruh, Linc has always had trouble getting a trophy because he wasn't sure what his talent was. Well what if his talent was to be able to make girls fall for him? The more girls that he's got then more trophies that he's earned."

"Did you really just compare us to trophies just to win your sister over?" Sam whispered angrily to her best friend. She found it incredibly demeaning towards all women to be treated as a prize.

"Chill out, love, I got her right where I want her." Luna quickly whispered back. She could tell that Lynn only needed one final push to get her to agree.

"And imagine the look in his face when you tell him that by being himself that he's attracted three babes way hotter than Ronnie Anne could ever be." Luna said as she placed an arm around Lynn's shoulders. She knew that at the mention of Ronnie Anne that Lynn would agree.

"You're right! This will prove to Linc once and for all that he's more than man enough! That bitch didn't know what she was talking about when she dumped my brother." Lynn said as she grinned triumphantly. "Ooh I can see it now, Lincoln's chipped smile as he gazes into my eyes..."

As Luna let Lynn drone on about her fantasy, she looked over at Sam and saw that she still wasn't over the comparison to trophies.

Sam had her arms crossed over her chest and she was tapping her foot as she glared at her best friend. Chuckling weakly, Luna wondered if perhaps this was a sign of things to come when she messed up. But despite that, Luna wouldn't have it any other way.

 **End of chapter.**

What did you think? I'll admit that I had trouble writing this chapter because I wasn't sure how I wanted to portray Lynn's reactions. At first I had her get angry and jealous and start a fight with Luna over Linc but then I thought better of it. I also thought about having her admit her feelings for her brother but refuse to share him no matter what but I've read enough fanfics that do that already and I didn't want to copy them since she almost always ends up agreeing to share anyways.

Instead I went with Lynn finally releasing her emotions after what happened to Lincoln during their fight against Dokugumon. I realized that I never gave her a chance to vent and with everything else that was going now I thought that maybe this would be a good point. Hopefully I did her justice and I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter.

Also once again, if enough of you want me to add lemons, let me know. Your reviews are there to let me know what you all think.

I'll see you all next weekend. Till next time.


	21. Ch 21: The Coela Beach Temple

**I don't own the Loud House or Digimon.**

 **Well guys I'm back with another chapter and I gotta say that I didn't expect so many of you to want lemons in this story. So when the time comes, I will be adding them. I'll be changing the rating to M so that it fits with the new direction that we're taking. I was already planning to imply the lemons and near lemon scenarios but now I'll just add them. I already got a few ideas about who's going to get the Lincoln Log first. Feel free to guess who.**

 **Also we're reaching the end of the Luna, Sam, Clyde, and Lynn arc. We got about 3 more chapters before we get to what happened to Leni. if all of remember, she got kidnapped at the end of her ten day trip with Lori. I've had what happened to her already written up and set aside. I just gotta type it. Once the Crests arc is over, the story will continue with the defense of File island which should last about 7 chapters. After that we're heading towards the Continent of Server. That's where we start to get into the more interesting scenes in terms of battles.**

 **I'll be having group visit Piximon in his desert oasis and go through the trial that he had Tai go through on his adventure. I have special plans for that when the time comes. But enough about that, enjoy the chapter.**

 **The Digi-Loud Adventure**

 **Chapter 21: The Coela Beach Temple**

Clyde was sitting down at a table while Wormmon ate some chips with salsa. He had already changed into a wetsuit and was now waiting for the girls to get ready. And since Lincoln had told him that ladies tended to take their time to get ready, Clyde decided that now was a good time to call his best friend.

"Hey Lincoln, how's it going?" Clyde asked once the male Loud answered the phone.

"Clyde! It's good to hear from you." Lincoln said. "We're making our way towards Factorial town. We should be there by tomorrow. What about you?"

"We made it to the beach already. We're about to go to an underwater temple!" Clyde said, sounding excited.

"You mean..." Lincoln could tell why his friend was excited.

"Yup! It's gonna be like when Ace Savvy and Jack went to the lost city of Atlantis to stop the Card Shark from stealing the trident of Spades from Goffish, king of Atlantis!" Clyde said, speaking rather quickly from excitement.

"Aw man! You're so lucky! I wish we could've gone together, partner." Lincoln said.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to take plenty of pictures." Clyde said. "But there is one other thing that I wanted to tell you."

"Oh? What's that?"

"Lynn has been asking me questions about... _that._ " Clyde told him.

"..." Lincoln was quiet for several moments before he spoke. "What did you tell her?"  
"Nothing. You know that I would never betray your trust." Clyde said.

"Did she try to force it out of you?" Lincoln asked, concerned about his friend's wellbeing.

"No but I could tell that she wanted to." Clyde said. "But, Lincoln, don't you think that you should talk to them about it? I mean, Lynn looks like she's really broken up about this."

"I'll think about it, Clyde. But now's not the best time." Lincoln said and Clyde could hear a bit of an edge on his tone. Whatever happened between them must've been big if Lincoln still hadn't forgiven them. But while Clyde didn't know the whole story, he knew enough to trust his best friend.

"You know that I got your back no matter what, partner." Clyde said. "And while I agree that something must be done, don't you think that maybe you're taking this a bit too far?"

"Clyde, you're the only one I can trust with this. If you think that I'm going too far then I'll think about it. But for now I'm staying on this course." Lincoln told him. "Besides, it's not like they're going to ask me about it anytime soon. They haven't noticed the whole last year that I've been keeping my distance from them. And to be honest, that just confirms what I already knew..."

"What's that?" Clyde asked.

"That they don't really care about me. After all, you'd think you'd notice when your only brother was no longer around." Lincoln said, sighing on the other end of the line. Clyde could hear the sadness in his friend's voice and his his heart ached for his best friend.

"You know that's not true, pal. Lynn was telling me about how amazing you are as a brother." Clyde quickly told him. "She was telling me how much she loves you for spending time with her."

"I'm sure she just meant that she likes to use me as her punching bag." Lincoln said, dismissing his friend's claim.

"No, pal, I'm telling you, Lynn loves you a lot." Clyde tried to argue in his new sister's defense. "I could tell that she admires you greatly from the way she spoke about you. It actually made me jealous that you and I aren't brothers because I'd love to have one as great as you."

"Awe, Clyde, I've told you before, we are brothers." Lincoln told him. "There's no one I'd rather have at my side than you, partner."

"Thanks, Lincoln, that means a lot." Clyde said as he began to tear up again. He always got so emotional when it came to stuff like that. Dr. Lopez had already tried to help overcome his issues about believing his wasn't important enough to matter. But Lincoln always knew what to say to help remind him that he did matter, that he did belong.

"No problem, Clyde. But it looks like I'm gonna have to cut this talk short. We're about to take another break and it's my turn to cook." Lincoln said.

"Alright, pal, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Clyde said.

"Laters, Jack."

"Laters, Ace."

And with that Clyde ended his call to his best friend and turned just in time to see Lynn walk out of the changing room with a strange expression on her face. She looked as though she had been crying but also looked really happy. Whatever it was, Clyde was sure that it was one of those things that he wasn't supposed to ask about.

"Hey, sis, you ready to head out?" He asked as she neared him.

"I'm more than ready, bro." Lynn said as a fire erupted in her eyes.

Clyde could tell that Lynn was ready to take on the world. "Glad to see that you're looking forward to it then. Personally, I never liked the water too much. I can't really see for one thing."

"Don't you wear goggles underwater?" Lynn asked him.

"Yea but the visibility isn't that great either way." Clyde told her. "Everything is blurry for the most part. I'm sure that I'll enjoy it once we reach the temple."

"Speak of, loves, are ya ready to head down to the pond?" Gomamon asked as he appeared behind them, causing them both to jump a bit.

"Um...yea." Lynn said as she quickly calmed herself. "We're just waiting on Luna and Sam to kiss and make up."

"Did something happen in there?" Clyde asked.

"Let's just say that Luna needs to understand that women aren't just prizes to be won." Lynn said as she chuckled over the way Luna was getting grilled in there.

"But...isn't Luna a girl?" Clyde asked her. "Why would it be a problem for her to make the comparison? It's not like Lincoln or I said it."

"You make a good point, Clyde, but unfortunately for Luna the Blonde in question doesn't seem to care who made the comparison, only that it was made." Lynn told him. "Anyways, here they come now."

And they were indeed making their way over as Luna and Sam walked over hand in hand towards them. It seemed that Sam was happy again since she was all smiles when she approached them.

"Is everything alright?" Clyde asked them.

"Couldn't be better!" Sam beamed as she ruffled Clyde's hair. She then made her way over to her partner who was eating (no surprise) with the other Digimon and patted his head.

"What did you have to do to get her to stop being mad?" Lynn asked her sister in a quiet whisper so that Clyde wouldn't hear.

"I...uh...promised her that I'd get Linc to give her a massage just like the ones he gives you." Luna whispered back. While Lincoln gave all of the Loud sisters massages from time to time, only Lynn ever received full body massages since she needed to be relaxed after some of her intense games.

"Dude...if Linc does that to her then I don't see how you're ever going to compete for her affection. His fingers are _magic_." Lynn told her.

"Actually, speaking of magic fingers, how does the little man react when he sees your 'O' face?" Luna whispered as she remembered that Lynn had mentioned something about that.

Lynn's face turned beet red before she bolted out of the restaurant and made her way straight towards the ocean. Luna had to admit, Lori was right. It was fun to mess with your younger siblings.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ikkakumon, the Champion form of Gomamon, stopped about two hundred yards away from the shore. They were surprised that the little white seal could Digivolve on its own and become a massive sea animal that looked like a cross between a walrus and a polar bear. Ikkakumon had shaggy white fur that made it easy to grab onto and a large horn on its forehead that looked dangerously pointy.

"Alright, loves, take a deep breath. We're gonna have to dive for this bit." Ikkakumon told them. He waited a few seconds before diving below the water and propelling himself straight towards the bottom as fast as he could.

They were going so fast that they couldn't see anything aside from rushing water and bubbles. Luckily it only lasted a couple seconds since it wasn't that far down. Ikkakumon reaches the temple and entered from a chamber near the bottom that was leveled out so that it created an air pocket and prevented the water from spilling in.

"Alright, We're here!" Ikkakumon said as he stopped by the edge of the entrance.

They all took a second to get their bearings again before looking up in wonder at the chamber they were in. The temple was made out of a light blue stone that made it look almost like they were standing in a room full of water. The floors had a slight darker shade of blue that grew lighter as it neared the walls similar to how the ocean was darkest at its depths while lighter near the surface. All throughout the walls torches lit the rooms and they could see that the chamber they were in was large enough to fit an entire football stadium.

But as they all looked around, Clyde was the first one to notice that there were watery footsteps on the floor next to them.

"Um, Ikkakumon? Is there supposed to be anyone else in here?" The young boy asked.

Ikkakumon looked down at the floor and frowned. "Mate, the only ones allowed in here are the ones I allow." Ikkakumon said slowly as he began to get out of the water. "Who ever came in here is about to learn what a bloody mistake that is, that much I assure ya."

They followed Ikkakumon through the temple as they made their way towards the center. All along the walls there were murals that were built into the very temple. Depictions of battles between monsters that they had never seen before were displayed, each telling a story that they couldn't read. But they had little time to look at these as Ikkakumon rushed on ahead in order to apprehend who ever had broken in.

And as they neared the heart of the temple, a room that had several large staircases that led to the upper and lower levels, they saw who had broken in. There were several of them, all around the same height about five feet tall. With stout bodies and lanky limbs, the blue and white Digimon didn't look very threatening. They had webbed ears on the tops of their head and a scuba tank on their backs. They each wielded a harpoon in their hand that served as their primary weapon.

"Divermon! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing here!?" Ikkakumon bellowed, startling the Divermon.

"Ikkakumon! What are you doing here?" one of the Divermon said as they all turned to face the walrus like Digimon.

It was clear that they didn't expect anyone to be there aside from themselves. They all looked nervously at the large Digimon despite having him outnumbered.

"This is my temple, I'll thank you to get your arses out before I turn you back into Digieggs!" Ikkakumon growled. "This ocean is Neptunemon's domain and your master has no claim to anything that resides here!"

"Ha! That's what you think. Lord MetalSeadramon is pushing back against Neptunemon and soon all of the Digiworld's oceans will belong to him." One of the Divermon said.

"And since Neptunemon is busy fighting against Leviamon, he's powerless to stop our Lord from taking over his territories." Another said.

"And since you're too busy guarding this dump, he's got no one powerful enough to help him." Another said, taunting him.

"Well it's a bloody good thing that today's me last day watching this temple then." Ikkakumon said, confusing them all.

"What do you mean?"

Ikkakumon nodded to the DigiDestined behind him. "They're here for the Crest that I'm sure you were attempting to steal. Once they get it, I'll go and help Neptunemon since thanks to you morons I now know that he needs help."

"They're DigiDestined?" one of the Divermon asked.

"They're finally here?"

"We have to inform Lord MetalSeadramon!"

"You'll be doing nothing of the sort, mate." Ikkakumon said. "If any of you tries to get past me, I'll gut you like the fish food that you are."

"Then it's a good thing we brought back up!" One of the Divermon said. In his hand he held a walkie talkie and he placed it next to his mouth. "MegaSeadramon, operation Flood is a go."

Just then a shudder was felt throughout the temple. Then another. And another.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Ikkakumon demanded. "Are you trying to bring the whole thing down on our heads?"

"No, we're just gonna poke a few holes and drown the DigiDestined before they can get to the crest."

"Bloody hell!" Ikkakumon turned to look at Lynn, Clyde, Luna, and Sam, "I hate to ask this, loves, But you're gonna hafta fight these morons while I go and fry some bigger fish."

"Don't worry about us, we got this." Lynn said as she and Guilmon stepped forward.

"You go and do what you gotta do, man. We can handle this." Luna said.

"Please just make sure that we don't all drown down here." Sam added.

"Wormmon, are you up for a fight?" Clyde asked his partner.

"I've been waiting for this since we left." Wormmon told him. He had felt bad that Guilmon had done most of the work so far. He wanted to prove to Clyde that he wa worthy of being his partner and his friend.

"Alright, loves, I'll leave you to it." Ikkakumon said before turning around and heading towards the exit.

"So are you guys gonna fight us?" One of the Divermon asked the group.

"You bet your as we are!" Lynn said but she was then bopped on the head by Luna.

"You mean that we are." Luna said as she motioned towards herself, Sam, and Clyde. "You're going to take Guilmon and go find your crest."

"Oh right. I forgot about that." Lynn chuckled as she scratched the back of her neck. "Come on, Guilmon, let's go."

"Hop on, Lynn!" Guilmon said as he lowered himself a bit. Once Lynn had jumped on, he turned towards the Divermon and grinned. "This is gonna be fun!"

"Do you honestly think a rookie can get past us?" One of the Divermon asked.

"Watch me." Guilmon said.

The red Digimon sprang forward like a rocket, closing the distance between them in a matter of seconds. The Divermon braced themselves as they expected the dumb rookie to try and power his way thru. What they did not expect was for Guilmon to slam his tail down on the ground and use it to give him an added boost to his jump to clear them in a single bound. They stared dumbfounded as Guilmon and Lynn landed ten feet away from the nearest Divermon and then proceeded to speed off up one of the stair cases.

"Well I'll be, he did get past us."

This caused Luna and Sam to burst out laughing as they stared at the dumbfounded Digimon watch as Lynn and Guilmon continue to make their way up the stairs.

"Well I guess a rookie can get us, who knew?" A Divermon said.

"Should we go after them?" Another one asked.

"Probably." One agreed.

"But what about them?" One asked, pointing towards the group that remained.

"Let's handle them first." Another said.

"Sam, can I Digivolve now? I want to show these guys how hard I can rock out!" Agumon said as he threw up the goats.

"That's fine by me, little dude." Sam said.

"Miss Luna, would you like it if I rocked out as well?" Gabumon asked.

"You know it." Luna grinned.

"Are you ready to deal out some justice, Jack?" Wormmon asked his partner.

"Of course!" Clyde said, looking please that Wormmon called him Jack. It was just like when he and Lincoln would solve crimes together.

 **Agumon Digivolve to...Greymon!**

 **Gabumon Digivolve to...Garurumon!**

 **Wormmon Digivolve to...Stingmon!**

As Greymon and Garurumon stood ready to fight, they eyed the newest champion to join them. Wormmon's Champion form, Stingmon, was as tall as ExVeemon but shorter than Greymon and Growlmon. He had a humanoid shape despite appearing like an insect. He had dark green exoskeleton with dark grey armor on his forearms, shoulders, thighs, and ankles. He also had four insect like wings on his back.

"Whoa! That's so cool!" Clyde couldn't believe his eyes. His partner looked like an insect assassin. He half expected a large butterfly or something but this was way better. "Show then what you're made of, Stingmon!"

"With pleasure!" Stingmon said as he and his fellow Digimon charged in to attack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lynn followed her Digivice's direction and had Guilmon run almost to the very top of the temple. They were going so fast that everything was a blur for her and she didn't really pay attention to her surroundings. She trusted that Guilmon would be able to avoid any obstacle.

Every few moments she could feel the temple shake from both the battle inside and the one outside. But even so, Lynn stayed focused on her mission and that was to retrieve her crest. She idly wondered what her crest would be? Luna said that hers was the crest of Honesty so that meant they were probably based off of a trait they showed in spades. Well for Lynn Loud Jr. it would have to be something awesome like determination, strength, confidence, or power. It certainly wouldn't be something mushy like kindness or love. Hahahahaha that would be lame.

As they entered the final room, Guilmon stopped by the entrance as they stared at the obelisk in the center of a circular room. The room had several portraits of a Digimon Lynn later would learn was Neptunemon but that wasn't what caught her eye. No, it was a vibrant red crystal that hovered in the middle of the room placed above the obelisk that was made entirely out of sand.

As Lynn dismounted off of Guilmon, she couldn't help but notice that the crystal began to glow as she got near it. Her Digivice felt warm in her hand and she knew at once that this was definitely her crest. The red color was also a dead giveaway since it was her favorite color. She walked towards it and didn't say a word as she reached out for it. The crystal glowed brighter with each step she took and when she was about to reach it, the light was almost blinding.

She placed her hand on the crystal and she felt it change from a prism to a tag and crest. As she opened her eyes to stare down at the crest in her hand, she somehow already knew the name of her crest. The tag that held the crest was gold in color while the crest was the same red as her favorite jersey. On the center of the crest there was a symbol of a heart engraved there.

"The Crest Of Love..." Lynn couldn't believe that she had received such a terrible crest. It had to be a mistake. It had too!

"Lynn, are you okay?" Guilmon asked her when she hadn't moved in over a minute.

"I'm fine, pal. But I think Jijimon made a mistake." Lynn told him as she turned to face her partner.

"Why's that?"

"Because he gave me the crest of love. There's no way that such a mushy and girly trait could be mine!" Lynn said, glaring at the crest in her hand.

"Well why not? Don't you love Lincoln?" Guilmon asked, placing a single claw to his chin in confusion.

"Of course I do! But that's not the point!" Lynn snapped. But she quickly apologized and took several deep breaths to calm down. "It just that I don't think I'm capable of using this crest when being all lovey isn't exactly my strong suit. I'm not one for being soft and gentle, that's more Leni's thing."

"Well I think you're soft and gentle." Guilmon said as he nuzzled her cheek with his nose. "And I'm sure that you can use this crest. After all, you're Lynn Loud."

"Heh, thanks pal." Lynn placed her hand on Guilmon's head and gave him a gentle rub. "But enough about that, let's go help the others."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clyde watched alongside Sam and Luna as they partners took on the Divermon. There were only about five of them but according to his Digimon Analyser App, the Divermon were Ultimate level Digimon that specialized in water combat. Luckily for them, this fight wasn't in the water.

Garurumon lunged the group causing them to scatter. That was when Greymon charged at two of them and Stingmon targeted another. The Divermon attempted to stab him with his harpoon but Stingmon was able to easily dodge it. Stingmon was honestly surprised at his new found agility. As Wormmon he knew instinctively that he could Digivolve but he hadn't been sure into what. But now as Stingmon, his instincts guided him through all of his movements, allowing to sidestep with ease as two Divermon attempted to stab him.

Stingmon spun on his heel and brought his knee into the first Divermon's face. Then he brought his foot down on the head of the second one as he tried to make another stab. The two Digimon might have been ultimate level Digimon but they were clearly outmatched by Stingmon.

"Whoohoo! Way to go Stingmon!" Clyde cheered for his partner. He had been watching the entire time and he was pleased to see that his partner was able to handle himself in a fight.

"This is getting us nowhere." One of them said.

"We just need to pin him down to the floor." The other said.

"Or get him to stand still..." the first said as he looked over a Clyde.

"That could work." The second agreed.

Then as the first charged at Stingmon, the second charged at Clyde. Stingmon saw what was happening and he knew that he had to protect Clyde no matter what. Cocking his fist, he lunged toward the first Divermon and from his right forearm a glowing purple spike protrude outward and tore through the Divermon. Stingmon didn't even wait for the body to dissolve as he rushed over to the second Divermon. He flapped his wings as hard and fast as he could to shorten the distance between them.

Clyde could only see the Divermon coming closer as he stumbled backwards. As the Ultimate Digimon raised his harpoon above his head, Clyde saw its expression turn from one of anticipation to horror in split second. Then the Digimon began to dissolve into data. And right behind where the Digimon once stood was Stingmon in a lunging position with his right arm stretch out and his purple spike still in the place where he pierce the Divermon's heart through the back.

Clyde looked at what his partner had just done and suddenly turned to the side and began to empty his stomach. His partner had just committed a murder. He felt sick and he couldn't get over the fact that he had done something like that in front of him.

"Clyde, are you alright?" Stingmon asked as he knelt beside his partner. As he tried to reach for the boy, Clyde flinched and that caused Stingmon to stop. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"You...killed him." Clyde's voice was barely above a whisper but Stingmon could hear him just fine.

"I killed them." Stingmon corrected.

Clyde then looked around and saw that the other one was missing as well.

"Clyde, I'm sure that this must come as a shock to you but in battle, we Digimon will be forced to kill one another. It's part of our way of life." Stingmon said gently. "I know that what you just saw must have been horrifying but if you are to survive in this world then you must come to accept this as part of life."

Clyde was hyperventilating as he listened to his partner. He couldn't accept it at he told him as much. "How can you ask me to be okay with murder!?"

"Clyde, we Digimon are always reborn when our bodies are destroyed. We are reborn in Primary Village and for most of us, we remember our past lives." Stingmon explained. "I'm not asking you to be okay with it. In fact, I'd rather you never have to witness me fight again. But if you want to help your friends then you have to muster up your courage and fight."

Clyde looked up at his partner's red eyes and he could see that Stingmon was being honest with him. That helped calm him somewhat. His panic attack began to subside and he was able to calm his breathing.

"Can...can you protect them?" Clyde asked his partner.

"Believe in me and I will." Stingmon said.

Clyde stared at his partner as he tried to come to grips with just happened. Stingmon stayed knelt by his partner's side and ignored all else. He wanted to convey to his partner that he would do anything for him. That no matter what they faced that they could and would do it together. Clyde saw all of that in his partner's eye and he could feel their bond strengthening.

"I believe in you." Clyde said as he slowly got up on his wobbly knees. He took two shaky steps towards his partner and stumbled into his open arms. "I believe in you." He repeated but this time the damn broke and as his emotional walls crumbled, Clyde sobbed into his partner's chest. "I-I b-believe in you!"

Clyde kept repeating those words, each time he latched onto them with everything he had. Because in this brutal world it was the only thing he could believe in. The only thing that gave him comfort where he used to get it from his dads and Dr. Lopez. His partner's words were the only thing that he could grasp to help him get through this ordeal. Because without them, Clyde was sure that he couldn't go on. And that scared him more than he could ever admit. Because he knew that he wasn't as strong as Lincoln. He could never be as strong as his best friend. Without Stingmon at his side, Clyde couldn't go on.

"Whoa, Clyde, is everything alright?" He heard Sam ask somewhere close by.

"He just witnessed me kill another Digimon." Stingmon explained.

"Dude, that's messed up." Luna said. "But he's gotta understand that if we don't defend ourselves then we're the ones who are gonna get deep six'd."

"But Luna, he's just a boy." Sam said. Sam had known Clyde for a long time and she knew all about his insecurities and sudden anxiety attacks. For someone like Clyde to be brought into this brutal world, it was like leaving a baby to fend for themselves in the wilderness. "We should have left him back at the restaurant."

"Nah, babe. He would've been exposed to this sooner or later. Sometimes it best just to rip off the bandaid." Luna said. "Besides, he's gotta understand that not everything is gonna be like in the Ace Savvy Comics. There's isn't always going to be a happy ending."

Sam was quiet because she knew that Luna was right. But she had hoped to shield the younger boy from the horrors of war. But it must've been a naive dream for her to have.

"Guys..." they heard Clyde's muffled voice. "I don't want to fight anymore." Luna and Sam shared a look, both silently agreeing that that was probably for the best. But before they could say anything Clyde spoke up again. "But I will. Not because I have to but because Lincoln is counting on me to be by his side. Just like Ace counts on One-Eyed Jack. I'm gonna fight because I want to protect my family."

Clyde then turned to face them and even though they could see how terrified he still was, Clyde still gave them a watery smile.

"Well, Jack, I'm sure that Ace would be glad that you have his back." Sam told him. "I know that I sure am."

"Me too, Bruh." Luna agreed.

"Thanks. But I gotta throw up now." Clyde then turned around and threw up on the same spot he had before.

That was the sight that Lynn was greeted by, Greymon, Garurumon, Stingmon, Sam, and Luna all standing around a vomiting Clyde.

"What the hell is going on?" Lynn asked as she dismounted Guilmon.

"We-" Luna began but stopped when they heard a loud boom followed by a steadily growing rumbling sound.

"Lynn, there's water coming right at us!" Guilmon shouted as the roar of rushing water grew louder.

The top of the temple had been pierced and now the ocean was rushing in to crush them beneath its might. And as they all ran towards the exit they could only hope that they could make it before they were trapped underwater.

 **End of chapter.**

What did you guys think? I wanted to portray the fact that they are killing and that not everyone is okay with it. Clyde, Leni, and Lori are the ones I see as having the hardest time dealing with this fact. I've already established that Luan sees it as a calculated part of her plans. She basically detaches herself from the situation and accepts it with cold logic instead of emotions. Lincoln knows that it must be done but he only does it as a last resort when all other options are exhausted. Luna and Sam are in the mineset that if they don't fight back then they'll be the ones to die. They're not okay with it but they will do it in order to survive. Lynn is probably the one who easily accepts it. But only because they are threatening her friends and family. She's a protector and she will do anything to keep them safe. That doesn't mean that they will all just kill a Digimon without feeling sick about it. But it helps to know that the Digimon don't really stay dead. They do get reborn after all.

Clyde will struggle with this in the future but soon something will happen to help him overcome his unease. Some of you can probably already guess what I have planned but I want to try and keep it a surprise.

I'll see you guys next weekend. Till next time.


	22. Ch 22: Rocking Shower

**I don't own Digimon or the Loud House.**

 **Hello and welcome back.**

 **First off, Morgan Benty, I just wanted to address your review here since you only ever use a guest account. Throughout the whole story, from the beginning, I have been implying that there was going to be a harem with Lincoln at the center of it. Sam and Luna were always going to be apart of it. I was trying to be subtle about it so I guess it worked since you didn't catch up on it right away but there was always going to be Loudcest in this story. And while I can understand why you don't agree with it, and trust me, I don't either in real life, this story is fiction. It's not real in any way shape or form. Just because I'm writing this story that doesn't mean that I condone or agree with incest. And when you continue to read this story week after week, and trust me, you will, try to remember that I'm doing this for fun because I enjoy writing and talking to the many readers that read my story. And trust me, Morgan, you're gonna want to read this till the end. I have some surprises in store for you guys that have nothing to do with the Loudcest. The main focus of this story has been and always will be the Adventure and the action that comes with it. So enjoy those parts and bear with the parts that you don't. If you have any more comments, please feel free to review again and I'll do my best to respond.**

 **Mr. Haziq, to be honest, I would be okay too if I knew about that. But Clyde didn't know about it when it happened. That's why he begins to have an episode because he didn't know. More on that will be touched upon in the next chapter.**

 **The Keeper of Worlds, I agree. But love can also be a destructive force and when combined with the Digital Hazard, love can be damn near apocalyptic.**

 **BahamutOm234, thanks for reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it. As for the younger Louds, they will be making an appearance but I don't intend for them to have a major role in this story. I have the makings of a sequel that will focus on a much older Lily, Lisa, Lana, Lola, and Lucy among others as they join the fight to protect the Digital World. But first I gotta finish this one before I start working on the sequel.**

 **Fox, how Lynn and the others activate their crests will be revealed in due time. But expect the lemons to start...right about now.**

 **For all those of you who asked for me to add lemons, this chapter has a shower scene between Luna and Sam that originally had implied sexy time in it. But I went back and added it in and split the original chapter into two parts. Hopefully you all enjoy it and if you want me to add something let me know in your reviews.**

 **One last note, I just wanted to thank all of you for giving my story a chance. We've hit over 10k views all together on this story and that seriously blows my mind. And we've got 87 reviews making this my second most reviewed story. And I'm amazed at how much you are all enjoying it, especially since I did something that the Loud House Fandom had never done before and that was combining Digimon and the Louse House together, believe me, I looked before I posted this story up. And I promise to keep working hard to be deserving of you time and reviews. And once again, thank you very much. It would be amazing to one day look back at this story and see it as one of the most popular Loud House stories ever. And until that day comes, I'll do my best to give you guys a great story.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **The Digi-Loud Adventure**

 **Chapter 22: Rocking Shower**

Lynn broke surface of the water and took a greedy breath of air into her lungs. Not long after the others began to come up for air while their partners were still underwater.

As the temple had began to flood, they had made their way towards the exist where they proceeded to dive into the water and attempt to swim to the surface. But unfortunately for them three large Digimon were fighting nearby and were causing turbulence in the water. So Stingmon grabbed ahold of the four kids and took off toward the surface. Garurumon, Greymon, and Growlmon all went to help the one they knew was on their side. Once they were close enough to the surface, Stingmon released them and made his way back to help. According to them, Digimon had incredible lung capacity.

"Is everyone alright?" Sam called out as they all floated in the ocean water.

"I'm fine." Luna called out.

"I'm good. So is Clyde." Lynn was treading water with Clyde hanging onto her since he wasn't a strong swimmer.

"Should we try to make it to the beach?" Sam asked.

"Not unless you want to drown." Lynn told her. "It's too far for anyone except me and the closer we get the stronger the wave's pull will be as it tries to drag you back out to sea. Just keep treading water till our partners come up."

"Dudes, I'm not gonna lie, I think I pissed myself a couple of times when the water was right on our asses." Luna told them.

At first no one said anything by then Sam began to laugh and Lynn and Clyde soon followed. They had just had a near death experience and laughing seemed to be the only thing that they could do. Luna joined them and as their laughter subsided, Lynn was the next to speak.

"So I got my crest." Lynn told them.

"Cool, dude, what did ya get?" Luna asked.

"...the crest of love." Lynn said after a bit.

"Crest of Love? As in love?" Sam asked. While she didn't know Lynn that well, she had heard a lot about her from Lincoln. And from what she'd heard, Lynn would not be taking that well.

"Yea, love. The stupid crest of being mushy and girly that's totally not me in the slightest!" Lynn said, sounding clearly exasperated.

But before they could continue their conversation, five different Digimon broke the surface of the water at the same time. The first four were their partners; Growlmon, Greymon, Stingmon, and Garurumon. The last Digimon was much larger than theirs and he looked like large Bipedal horned walrus with a spiked turtle shell. The Digimon was known as Zudomon.

"Thanks for the help, lads. We showed those bloody cowards not to mess with us." Zudomon boomed as he roared with laughter.

"No problem." Greymon said.

"You can always count on us." Garurumon said.

"We are always willing to help out our friends." Stingmon said.

"Good on ye. Now let's get back to the restaurant and celebrate this victory." Zudomon said as he raised his palm from below the water and carried Lynn, Sam, Luna and Clyde up to his head. "You might want to grab on, loves, We're heading out."

They swam out towards the beach and once they stepped on the sand, all the Digimon returned to their rookie forms. It was clear that their partners were pretty tired but Gomamon looked fresh as a daisy.

"Well loves, you're welcome to use me flat above the restaurant to shower and get ready. I'll get to making the food for tonight's party." Gomamon said as he made his way back.

"You have an actual shower?" Sam questioned him, clearly surprised. She and Luna hadn't had a proper shower since they left Primary Village and it was starting to get to her. One could only spend so many days covered in their own sweat and grime before they start to go crazy.

"Of course, dearie. How else am I supposed to shampoo and condition my lustrous fur?" Gomamon asked. "Salt water is nice for a swim but it doesn't do my coat any favors, let me tell you."

"You have shampoo and conditioner?" Sam almost squealed with delight. When Gomamon nodded, Sam turned towards the two girls. "Let's run, I need a shower yesterday!"

"Alright." Luna agreed. She definitely wasn't going to say no to showering with a beautiful girl.

"You two go on ahead, I got some stuff I gotta think about." Lynn said.

"Lynn, I know that you're probably thinking that there's some mistake about your crest, bruh, but I know you, you definitely got the right crest." Luna said. She had placed her hands on Lynn's shoulders and then pulled her in for a warm hug. "Out of all of us you're the one who shows the most love in family, especially when it comes to protecting them. Love isn't about being girly or mushy, it's about showing that you care and not being afraid of it. And I know that you're not afraid of people knowing that you love your family, dude."

"Thanks Luna." Lynn said as she returned the hug. "But I still gotta think about some stuff."

"No prob, Dude. You know that you can always count on me." Luna said. With a final smile, Luna and Sam rushed off towards the restaurant in order to take a shower, hopefully together.

As Lynn watched them go, she wondered if perhaps she should've been honest with her older sister. Out of all the Loud Siblings, she was the one who didn't liked to show any sort of affection. And it had to do mostly with what happened to her in middle school. She had been vulnerable once and it made her a laughing stock. She had been hurt before and in order to prevent that from ever happening again, Lynn became hard. She had to in order to survive all of the bullying and name calling. Because of that, she rarely showed any affection to anyone, even her own family unless it was within the safety of their own home. The last time she had ever hugged her own brother out in public had been almost three years ago back when she was still in elementary school.

No, Lynn wasn't brave like Luna thought. Lynn was a coward hiding behind a facade that was designed to make her seem indestructible. When the reality was that she was anything but. Her confidence was a lie and her only noteworthy achievement was her ability in sports. Lynn dominated in sports because it was the _only_ place that she could dominate. Outside of the court, Lynn was a weak and pathetic coward that couldn't, no, wouldn't let her walls down even for her own family.

And that was why Lynn felt like she didn't deserve her crest. Not because it was girly or mushy but because she truly didn't deserve to be loved. As Lynn sat down by the shore, letting the incoming waves wash over her feet, Lynn pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her face into her arms. She then thought about what she had said to Luna and Sam earlier that day and began to sob quietly. Lincoln should've let her die...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You know, I think I'm getting spoiled..." Sam said to Luna as they stood in the tiled bathroom. They were in the second floor of the restaurant and She and Luna had made it rather quickly in order to shower.

"How come, love?" Luna asked as she unzipped her wetsuit.

"Because we can simply delete our clothes with the app without taking them off." Sam said. She then tapped her phone a couple of times and right before Luna's eyes, Sam's clothes vanished leaving her stark naked. "You see what I mean?"

Sam turned to face her best friend and then noticed that Luna seemed frozen in shock. Her eyes were wide and her face was completely red. She had stopped mid-undressing and she still had half of her arm out of one of the sleeves. It took her a moment before Sam realized why Luna was currently in shock. It had just occurred to her that this was the first time that Luna had seen Sam completely naked. Sure, they might have had a few glimpses here and there in PE but nothing like this before.

"Um...Luna?" Sam asked, sporting her own reddening blush on her cheeks.

"Bah bah bah..." Luna could barely form words as she stared at her best friend and love. It wasn't until Sam called her name that Luna began to fight her body for control again. She managed to break free of her trance and she shook her head rapidly. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Love."

"Luna, it's okay. I'm not mad or anything." Sam said as Luna turned to face the other way. "I mean, we're both girls, right?"

"Yea but...don't you think that maybe we should take separate showers?" Luna asked, still not facing her.

"Well...maybe...but to be honest, I was kind of hoping that you'd join me..." Sam said, sounding timid all of a sudden.

When Luna turned around to face her best friend, she saw Sam looking down at the floor with her right arm reaching across her stomach to grab her left. She was blushing just as hard as Luna had been a minute ago.

"Sam?" Luna wasn't sure what to make of this. On the one had, Luna would be lying if she said that she wasn't interested in showering with Sam. On the other, Luna loved her way too much to ruin it by jumping ahead too fast.

Luna walked over to Sam, placing her right hand underneath her chin, and gently raising it so that Sam could look her in the eyes.

"Look, Love, I'd be lying if I said that I didn't want to shower with you. Hell, I'm rocking serious lady wood just looking at you," Sam couldn't help but giggle at Luna's words. "But I don't want to ruin what we have, what we could have, by moving too fast, babe. You're my best friend, the girl that I've fallen head over heels for and you're willing to share. As far as I'm concerned, you're perfect. I just want you to be comfortable with what you're feeling _before_ we try anything else. I couldn't forgive myself if you pushed yourself into something you weren't ready for just for my sake."

Sam had stayed mostly silent while Luna spoke. She hadn't been lying when she said that if Ace hadn't captured her heart that she would have totally fallen for Luna. And without even trying to, Luna was making her fall in love with her best friend as well. Luna was making sure that every step they took forward was one that they could take together. And she was willing to wait for her to be ready instead of pressuring her into taking it. She had always known that Luna was amazing but this just helped to prove what she already knew.

Still blushing, though for different reasons now, Sam leaned in and gave Luna a quick kiss on the lips.

"Luns, thank you. For making sure that I truly want this. And yes, I do want this." Sam then wrapped her arms around Luna as she pulled her close and pressed her forehead to hers. "What I love about you is that you always take other's considerations into account before making a choice. And just by being you, you've already captured my heart. So please, won't you join me in my shower, Ms. Loud?"

Luna looked at Sam for a moment before she began to grin. "Well, I guess it would be rude of me to deny an invite of a lovely lady."

"Very rude. Especially when the lovely lady wishes to request a head massage." Sam said, playfully batting her eyes.

"Why Ms. Sharp, are you suggesting that I seduce you?" Luna asked with a grin.

"Ms. Loud, I did nothing of the sort." Sam said while she mocked being offended. Then she grinned before adding. "I request that you do."

"Well then it will be my pleasure." Luna said as she finished getting undressed.

"Oh I don't know about that," Sam said as she took a chance to look at Luna in all her glory. "I'm pretty sure the pleasure will be all mine."

The two girls shared a laugh and went into the shower, closing the sliding door behind them. The water had already been running and the two took their time to rinse themselves off. They were surprised to see the water turn slightly brown as it headed towards the drain.

"I guess we were due for a rinse, huh?" Luna said as scrubbed herself clean.

"Tell me about it." Sam agreed.

Sam had just finished lathering herself up when she reached over for the lavender scented shampoo and conditioner mix and got an idea.

"Luns, do you mind?" Sam asked, blushing a bit as she handed her the bottle.

Luna took one look at the bottle and knew at once what Sam wanted. She also couldn't help but think that Sam looked adorable when she blushed. "No prob, love."

Luna took the bottle and put a generous amount in her hands. Rubbing it together, she reached up to Sam's head, after she had turned around, and began to lather her hair. Luna had always wanted to run her fingers through the blond's hair and this bathroom scene was like a dream come true. As she began to thoroughly wash the blonde's hair, Luna thought about how things had changed between the two of them. They had gone from childhood best friends to lovers, or close enough.

And even though Sam was willing to give them a chance, Luna was still worried about how Lincoln would take all this. After all, she was related to him and as far as she knew, the young boy had never shown an inclination towards boning any of his sisters. Well, except for the boners he pops when he wrestles with Lynn. But a part of her believed that Lincoln would be okay with it. She could still recall when they used to play house how Linc would always do his best to be a great husband. One time he even promised to marry her when they were older because she had been his favorite sister. Of course, he said that to everyone but she still remembered her heart skipping a beat when the young boy said that. The boy was a charmer, that much was clear and Luna was sure that if left unchecked, Linc would have a body count of unthinkable proportions come high school. Hell, he already had several older girls after him and he was just 12!

As Luna began to gently massage Sam's scalp, she could hear the blonde girl begin to quietly moan in pleasure. While Linc might have been the resident masseuse in the house, they all had been shown how to do it properly. Luna was no slouch when it came to using her fingers to make her instruments sing a sweet melody and Sam would be no different. Luna took her time, learning exactly where Sam was most responsive. Almost like playing a piano, Sam would make certain noises depending on where Luna would touch.

And once she knew all there was about Sam's head, Luna placed both her hands on the back of her neck and used her thumbs to apply pressure. Luna could immediately tell that the last couple weeks had been trying for the Blonde as she carried a lot of tension on her neck and shoulders. Luna gently but firmly pressed down with her thumbs, earning a pleasures groan from Sam.

"That feeels soooo goood..." Sam moaned in a low voice, slurring her words slightly. The feeling that she was getting was intoxicating. And Ace was supposed to be even better than Luna!

Encouraged by the sounds that she was making, Luna moved her hands down to Sam's shoulders. It was here that Sam carried most of her tension and Luna was determined to make it all go away with her touch. She pressed a little more firmly than before, making sure to dig deep into her muscle tissue. As Luna worked her magic, she could hear Sam begin to purr like a kitten. It was low at first but eventually it was loud enough that she could hear it over the running water. And she could always feel the vibrations throughout her back. Quite frankly, Luna found it hot.

"Ooh~ please don't stop." Sam begged as she began to lean towards Luna.

Smirking, Luna pulled Sam into her chest and held her in place. She then let her hands slide up Sam's side, enjoying the feeling of her smooth skin and copper both of her breasts. Sam's were definitely bigger than hers and Luna could feel herself getting hard, so to speak, as her fingers sank into the globes of soft flesh. She had dreamed about this moment for a long a time. As her hands went to work on Sam's chest, Luna leaned down and began to nibble on her earlobe.

The sensation was enough to weaken Sam's knees, causing her to rely on Luna for support. "W-where...ah...where did you learn this?" She managed to breathe out.

"Would you believe me if I told you that it was all instinct?" Luna whispered huskily into her ear.

"Fuck!" Sam could feel herself getting close. "No...you're way too good at this!"

"Heh, well, love, I did practice a lot on my guitar. But now I got a new favorite instrument..." Luna then slid her hand down to Sam's privates. "And I'm about to play some sweet music on her."

Sam would've fallen to the shower floor if Luna wasn't still supporting her. The moment she felt Luna insert a single finger, she felt her walls tighten as the pleasure became too much. She was pushed over the edge and she cried out in ecstasy. But Luna wasn't done, no, not even close. With her middle finger inside, Luna used her index and thumb to gently rub Sam's exposed bean. This pushed Sam over the edge once more and her legs completely gave out.

"Fuck!" Sam moaned.

Luna lowered her to the shower floor but kept her leaning against her chest. In their new position, Luna was sitting down with her legs outstretched with Sam sitting in the middle. The blond girl was panting hard from two consecutive orgasms. Curious, Luna raised her hand that was still soaked in Sam's juices and sniffed it. The aroma was strong but it had a sweet scent that made her head spin. And as Sam opened a bleary eye, she watched as Luna sucked on her fingers.

"Did you just...?"

"Yup." Luna said with a grin. "You taste sweet, love."

Sam blushed hard despite already being red in the face. "I can't believe you just said that!" She said with a chuckle.

"What? It's true! I do have The Crest Of Honesty after all." Luna told her. "And besides, I'm pretty sure that Linc would say the same thing."

"Dude!" Sam turned around and smacked Luna on the shoulder. She looked embarrassed at the thought of Lincoln doing the same as Luna had just done. But at the same time there was no denying that she wanted it as well.

"Really? That's how you react after what we just did?" Luna asked with a laugh.

"Ace is still 12. We can't do anything like that with him yet." Sam said after she recovered from her embarrassment. "It's wrong."

"So is my being in love with him and you being okay with it." Luna pointed out.

"True..."

"All I'm saying is that if Linc is down then I'm gonna show him how to really rock and roll." Luna said as she wagged her eyebrows.

"Aren't you still a virgin?" Sam asked her.

Luna laughed as Sam gave her a look. "So? I rocked your world, didn't I?"

"You were close but not quite there yet." Sam taunted playfully.

"Suuure. I wasn't the one who was like ' _fuck, please don't stop! You're fingers are driving me insane!'_ "

"I did not say that!" Sam blushed.

"But you will!" Luna promised with a devilish grin.

Luna pulled Sam close and began to kiss her deeply. She explored her mouth with her tongue and she could feel Sam kiss her back. It became a battle for dominance and Luna knew that she had to take things up a notch if she wanted to win. While Sam was busy kissing her, Luna reached down and continued her work from before. She place her hand above Sam's flower and with her middle and ring fingers, she gently inserted herself inside. Sam gasped in her mouth and quickly began to moan against her lips but Luna wasn't about to stop. She still had a world to rock after all.

With her index and pinkie fingers pressed against Sam's inner thighs, Luna began to move her two inserted fingers in sync. Up and down, slowly in order to get a feel for how Sam reacted to her movements. With her thumb, she gently rubbed Sam's clit, knowing full well that this was where the pleasure center was located at. Sam began to writhe in pleasure as Luna curved her two fingers upwards to just below her clit. Jackpot.

"P-Please..." Sam begged. "Please don't stop.

The girl had been reduced to a panting mess, no longer kissing Luna. And Luna knew now that she had found Sam's sweet spot. With a determined grin, Luna began to rub the top of Sam's inner walls. Within moments Sam bucked against her hand as she felt herself explode with pleasure. Luna could feel the heat from her orgasm on her hand but she didn't stop there. She still had to rock her world and she was only just beginning.

With her left hand, Luna began to massage Sam's breasts as she continued her work on Sam's pussy. She sucked on Sam's neck and ran her tongue up and down her nape. Sam was completely lost in another world and Luna could tell that this was a first for her. And seeing Sam breathing hard, moaning her name, and cursing every other word, Luna could feel herself getting close.

"FuckfuckfuckfuckFUCK!" Sam cried out once more as she came for the fourth time. Or was it the fifth? She didn't know.

As Sam went limp against her, Luna removed her hand from Sam's privates and brought it up to her mouth. She eagerly licked off the juices and she quickly began to finger herself as she did. It didn't take long for her to reach her climax and once she did Luna tensed up before leaning against the shower wall.

"W-world...rocked..." Sam barely managed to say through her labored breathing. She still hadn't recovered from Luna's technique.

"Heh, of course." Luna said. She was slowly caressing Sam's head, stroking her hair and holding her close.

"And...and Ace is supposed to be better?" Sam asked as she turned to look at her new lover.

"Well he does have a tool that I don't..." Luna said with a shrug.

"Is it weird that I want him more now?" Sam asked.

"Love, I want him more now." Luna said with a laugh.

"Do you think that he's going to agree to date the both of us?" Sam asked. "I honestly don't think I can live without another shower like that."

"Linc's a cool dude. But even he's pretty selfish from time to time. I'm sure that even he can't resist the idea of a threesome." Luna said. "After all, he is a guy and we're two smoking hot babes."

"Foursome actually with Lynn." Sam corrected.

"Even better!"

The two friends then shared a laugh before the got back up and continued their shower. After all, Luna was sure that they had been in there for over an hour now.

 **End of chapter.**

What did you guys think? Lynn's got some personal issues that she's got to deal with before she can use her crest to its full potential. And pretty soon she will be facing those issues head on whether she wants too or not.

As promised, I wrote this shower scene between Luna and Sam because I had originally implied that they would be taking showers together and imply that good times were had. And while in my story both girls are still virgins, I had Luna be the main pleasure giver because she seems like she would love, and I mean, Love to make Sam sing. And since she has plenty experience with every kind of instrument, I had that skill transfer over. As for the head massage, I'm pretty sure that if Lincoln had been taught to give massages that he had to learn it from somewhere and that each of his older sisters know how to do it as well.

Well, I hope you all enjoyed that. Again, if you have any suggestions please feel free to tell me in your reviews. I'll see you guys next weekend.

Till next time.


	23. Ch 23: Reason To Fight

**I don't own Digimon or the Loud House.**

 **Hahaha, I accidently posted chapter 24 instead of this one. Luckily I caught it in time before you all read it otherwise it wouldn't make sense.**

 **So in celebration of Memorial Day Weekend, if this chapter gets up to ten reviews then I'll post next weekend's chapter once the 10th review is in. I don't normally do this because I think it's wrong to hold a chapter back from your readers for reviews. But since I have the next chapter ready in advance I can offer it as a reward.**

 **In this chapter, both Clyde and Lynn will be getting some counseling in order to help them with their issues from the last chapter. I hope that you guys have a great weekend.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **The Digi-Loud Adventure**

 **Chapter 23: Reason To Fight**

Clyde was sitting down by himself later that night as he thought about what Wormmon had told him. The young boy was a crossroads of life and he knew it. Growing up, his dads had always told him that there was both good and evil in this world with a fine line between the two. And sometimes that line got blurred so much that it was hard to tell where it was. During those situations they had told him to always follow his heart and that way he would always do what was right.

But now, in a world where his dads weren't around, Clyde wasn't sure if there was even a line to be blurred. While young, Clyde was very advanced for his age. It was one of the reasons he got along so well with Lincoln. They were two peas in a pod, much smarter than their classmates but still too young to be taken seriously. He knew that there were times when good and evil were a matter of perspective. And in those times, Clyde could only look to his heroes for guidance.

Ace Savvy and One Eyed Jack were characters in a comic book but for Clyde they were so much more. The represented a childhood belief that when times were tough that a hero was all that was needed to save the day. Heroes protected the weak and stopped all of the injustices in the world. They were symbols of peace and beacons of hope wherever darkness was. And Clyde once again looked to them for guidance. And Ace and Jack had one number one rule that they never crossed and that was to take a life.

This was the reason why Clyde had chosen to sit alone instead of being with his partner and enjoying the festivities that Gomamon had prepared. Luna and Sam were already enjoying the good times, eating and laughing like they didn't have a care in the world. Gomamon actually had a karaoke machine, much to the girls' delight, and he could hear them singing with their partners in the restaurant.

His partner, as Stingmon, had taken not one but two lives day that. Sure, he had done it to protect him but Clyde was struggling to accept it as okay. He struggled because his heroes never resorted to taking a life. They always found another way and a part of him believed that Stingmon should have done the same. But Clyde knew that in the heat of the moment, when lives were at stake, there was no time to think and sometimes you had to make a choice. And Stingmon had chosen to save him.

Clyde wasn't ungrateful and he was more than happy to be alive. But he just couldn't come to terms with taking a life, digital or otherwise. Sure, Digimon were reborn in Primary Village, most of them with their memories intact. He had checked his Digimon Analyzer and he was surprised to find that it held more information than just bios on Digimon that they saw. It held an entire encyclopedia about the Digital World. It explained everything from their mating season, life expectancy, births, families, levels, attributes, and even how most of them lived relative normal lives.

Clyde had spent the rest of the day learning everything that he could in the hopes that he could come to grips with what his partner did. And while he was able to understand and accept that his partner had done it to protect him. The one thing that he did learn about Digimon was that ever if they were reborn, they still experienced death. Despite having multiple lives, Digimon were scared of dying just like humans were because there was the fear of pain and of permanent deletion, which Clyde learned could happen to a Digimon.

The fact that they still experienced dying was the point that Clyde was struggling the most. Digimon still died, their life was taken from them, even if temporarily. And that violated Ace's number one rule. How could he be okay with it if his heroes weren't?

"Might I trouble you for moment, lad?"

Clyde looked up to see that Gomamon was standing next to him with a mug that had some foam on top. The white Seal Digimon was looking at him with clear concern on his face and Clyde felt bad for troubling him.

"Hello, Gomamon. Sorry for not joining in on the party." Clyde apologized.

"Think nothing of it, lad." Gomamon said with a wave of his paw. "I'm more worried about what's going on in your head, if I'm being honest." Gomamon took a large gulp of his drink before he offered it to Clyde. "Have some...it will calm your nerves."

"What is it?" Clyde asked as he took the mug. To his surprised it smelled pleasant enough.

"It's a specialty of mine that my best mate taught me. Hot chocolate with cinnamon and a dash of milk." Gomamon explained. "It helps when you got a lot on your mind, that it does."

"Thanks." Clyde said as he handed the mug back. It was definitely delicious.

"So, lad, what's on your mind?" Gomamon asked him as he settled down on the sand next to him.

"I..." But Clyde wasn't sure how to phrase his thoughts. He was still struggling to come to terms with it. "I'm...I'm not sure if I can explain what I'm thinking of..."

"Then let me take a wild guess, mate." Gomamon said. "You're struggling to accept the fact that if you keep fighting you will have to take more lives than you already have. Mind you, your partner is doing all of the fighting but he's fighting for you so by extension every life he takes you do as well. Am I right?"

Clyde was astounded. "How did you know?"

"Heh, mate, you Americans have a saying that goes a little like 'this ain't my first rodeo'." Gomamon chuckled. "Me best mate was named Chester Monk. And he was from earth, just like you. And just like you, Chester had an aversion to killing."

"Wait, you had a human partner too?" Clyde asked. Nowhere in his research could he find any reference to humans entering the Digital World before them. To find out that there were others before them was surprising to say the least.

"Of course, mate. How do you think I can Digivolve on me own?" Gomamon asked. "Most Digimon slowly evolve over long periods of time and when they do, they remain in the form. Most of them until they evolve further. But us Digimon that have human partners, well mate, we are special because we can always revert to our previous forms at will."

"So what happened to Chester? Is he still alive?" Clyde asked but quickly regretted the question.

"No worries, mate." Gomamon said as he laughed off Clyde's apologies. "Chester is still alive and well, from what I hear from Luna and Sam. I think you would know him as Chunk now."

Clyde gasped loudly as he recalled Luna's friend who was also her roadie. "Chunk's your partner? He's a DigiDestined!?"

"Once a upon a time, Chester came to the Digiworld in order to help save it. His group was able to stop an ancient evil and afterwards they all went home." Gomamon told him. "I was his partner and best friend. We fought hard together in order to protect was was precious to him."

"And what was he trying to protect?" Clyde couldn't help but ask.

"His little sister." Gomamon stared out into open ocean. "You see, Chester was brought here just as his sister had been born..." Gomamon took another sip from his mug. "He was barely older than you are, actually. And when we fought, he always gave it his all so that he could go back and see her grow up. Because if he failed then there was nothing to stand in the way of the darkness from crossing over to the real world and destroying it."

"Can Digimon really go into our world?" Clyde asked.

"Sure. I did, once." Gomamon said as he turned to look at him. "I got to meet his little sister too. Such a cute little thing, barely bigger than a loaf of bread."

"But...isn't killing wrong?" Clyde asked him.

"It is." Gomamon agreed. "But sometimes we gotta do things we would never ever do in a million years in order to protect those that can't protect themselves. Chester knew that if he didn't fight, that if he didn't stop the evil Digimon that wanted to go into the real world that they'd eventually hurt his little sister. And he wasn't about to let that happen, not while there was still a breath in his body."

"So he killed in order to protect his sister?" Clyde asked.

"Only as a last resort, mate. And never in cold blood." Gomamon told him. "Chester and I never killed anyone unless we didn't have any other choice. And believe me, there were some blokes that definitely deserved it but we held back because we knew that killing them wasn't the only answer. So long as you know that difference you'll be alright, I'd wager. After all, Chester turned out alright, didn't he?"

"Yea..." Clyde had been given a lot to think about. He knew that he would have to fight again and he wasn't going to back down, not while Lincoln still needed him. But after speaking with Gomamon, Clyde felt like he finally could see the road ahead of him. While he knew that taking a life was never easy, and it never should be, he could accept it if it truly was the last resort. After all, if he failed not only would Lincoln be put in danger but so would Lynn and Lori. Not to mention Sam and the others. And his dads back home.

"Clyde, just remember why you fight and that will help you keep your head on straight." Gomamon said.

"Thanks...for everything." Clyde truly appreciated Gomamon's counsel. "I wasn't sure on what to do and well...I'm glad that you took the time to talk to me."

"No worries, mate. After all, it's me job to look after the younger generation of DigiDestined." Gomamon said. Then the smile on the white seal disappeared. "'Specially since I'm the last one left of the old crew..."

"You mean the other partner Digimon died?" Clyde asked him. "How?"

But Gomamon shook his head. "That's a tale for another time, I'm afraid, lad." Gomamon then drained the last of his mug before turning back towards the restaurant. "Now come on, let's join the party before they drink all of the hot chocolate."

Clyde felt bad for asking if Gomamon's old friends had died. After all, Chunk was about 23 or so if he recalled correctly so that meant that whatever happened to his old team it must've happened recently. Clyde followed the white seal back inside and made his way over to his friends, wondering if perhaps there was something he could do to help out the rookie Digimon that had just helped him. Little did Clyde know that that night would be last time he would ever see Gomamon again in the Digital World.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Lynn woke up before everyone else. She sighed heavily before getting up from her spot on the floor. Looking around, she saw that it was still dark meaning that she had only slept for a few hours.

"Damn it..." She muttered before making her way over to the bathroom.

Once she was done, Lynn made her way downstairs only to find Gomamon already standing by the door. As she approached, Lynn noticed that Gomamon looked somber. The white seal Digimon was staring at the ocean waves crashing into the shore in the distance. Once she was within a few feet of him, Gomamon turned to look at her.

"Morning, love. Trouble sleeping?" He asked.

"Kind of..." Lynn admitted. Yesterday she spent the entire day at the water's edge and didn't return to the restaurant until after midnight. By then everyone else had already gone to sleep.

"I hear you, girlie. It's in the stillness of night that our troubles come a knocking." Gomamon told her. "I haven't been able to properly rest in centuries because of it..."

"Centuries?" Lynn asked. She wasn't aware of just how long Digimon could live for.

"Blimey, I forget that time works differently for you humans." Gomamon chuckled. "We Digimon have long lives, love. Some longer than most. I, meself, am over fifteen hundred years."

"That's a long time..." Lynn said, feeling a little dumb that she didn't have anything better to say.

"That it is, lass. That it is." Gomamon nodded. "But it's not all bad...I've had a good life. I have friends all over and a best mate that I'm sure I'll see again."

"You have a best friend?" Lynn asked. She was curious about the white seal's past and she honestly didn't want to think about the thoughts that plagued her mind at the moment.

"Yup. His name is Chester or Chunk, as you know him." Gomamon revealed to her.

It took her a moment but Lynn eventually realized that Gomamon was referring to the same Chunk that Luna knew. Once she did, Lynn's eyes widened like saucers. "Wait, you mean that there were DigiDestined _before_ us?"

"Lass, there's been plenty of DigiDestined before you or me. Whenever the fate of both worlds is at stake, the Sovereign call upon heroes to save them." Gomamon told her. "Chester was among the last to be summoned before your group came."

"Wait, then that means that this has happened before, right?" Lynn asked.

"Not to this extent...but yes, it has." Gomamon said.

"But if it has happened before then what's the point of us even fighting in the first place?" Lynn asked. Normally the jock wouldn't think too hard about doing something since she didn't need much of a reason. But this wasn't just another intense sport that she was signed up for, this was a war. "If we stop it only for it to happen again, then what's the point?"

"The point, lass, is to protect those who can't protect themselves." Gomamon explained. "The Sovereign, as powerful as they are, can't stop every threat that rears its ugly face. Sure, most Digimon wouldn't dare face the four most powerful of gods but those that do aren't to be taken lightly. Right now, there are Digimon that even I wouldn't want to mess with even in my prime."

"Like who?" Lynn couldn't help but ask.

"Like Piedmon..." Gomamon said with a shudder. "That evil clown gives me the shakes something fierce, that he does. A thousand years ago he began his war on the Sovereign and the bloody bastard managed to do the impossible. He sealed away one of the Sovereign."

"What do you mean?" Lynn asked.

"Just like I said, love. He sealed away one of the Sovereign. Think of it like he put one of them in a prison that only he can open." Gomamon explained. "Every since then the whole Digital World has been involved in a war that has threatened to spill into the real world. And if that happens then the earth is doomed."

"Can Digimon even go to the real world?" Lynn asked. But even as she did, she recalled that little metal creature that tried to kill them right before they appeared in the Digital World.

"That's right, love." Gomamon said after he saw the look in Lynn's eyes. "Digimon can go to the real world. I've been there, meself, once before."

"With your partner, Chunk, right?" Lynn asked.

"Yup. Chester and I went to england in order to defeat a Digimon known as Barbamon. Nasty bloke with a personality to match his looks." Gaomon said. "One of the toughest fights of me life but we won out in the end."

"But how can we stop them if they're so powerful?" Lynn asked. The normally confident Loud was anything but at the moment. Feelings of inadequacy and fear had taken their toll on her psyche and Lynn felt powerless for the second time in her life.

"Love, listen to me well. You were chosen because you have what it takes to save both worlds." Gomamon told her. He could sense her inner turmoil just like he did with Clyde. "I know that you feel like you don't deserve your crest, yes, lass, I know. I could see it in your eyes and let me tell you that you're daft if you think there was a mistake made there. Your love is your most powerful trait and I know because the Sovereign chose you to be the Bearer of Love. It's one of the most powerful emotions that there can be and that makes it dangerous. But you, love, you have good head on your shoulders and you know what's important deep in your heart even if it isn't clear now. When the time comes for you to realize your full potential, your crest will shine so bright that it will put the sun to shame, you'll see."

"But what if you're wrong?" Lynn asked, still in doubt.  
"Then everyone you know and love will die." Gomamon said, choosing to be blunt with the brunette.

Lynn's head snapped up to glare at the white seal. "That won't happen." She nearly growled.

"Then stop thinking that you got the wrong crest and accept what fate has given you, lass." Gomamon told her, completely unfazed by Lynn's glare. "Or don't. It's up to you to decide."

Gomamon then turned back towards the ocean and he could see the sun begin to rise in the horizon. "Looks like it's time for me to go, lass."

"Go where?" Lynn asked, confused.

"Lord Neptunemon needs my help." Gomamon said. "There's a war going on in the sea and now that I'm no longer needed as a guardian of the Coela Temple I can go and help."

"But what about your restaurant?" Lynn asked. She wasn't sure why but she didn't want to seal to leave just yet. She still had more she wanted to ask but couldn't find the worse to express them.  
"There are more important things than my hobby, lass." Gomamon explained. "If I don't help out then Chester could be seeing trouble popping up where he lives. And knowing him, he will fight even if I'm not by his side to protect his sister."

"Chunk has a sister?" Lynn asked. She didn't know Chunk as well as she should and it was apparent now more than ever.

"Yup, though I only met her once. She was just a baby when I went to the real world. She's the reason Chester and I chose to fight tooth and nail for this world." Gomamon told her. "We fought so that she could grow up in a world that didn't know war and death. And for a time there was peace but nothing lasts forever. And now I'm going back into the fray but without my best mate. I had hoped to see him one last time but alas, fate can sometimes be cruel."

"You talk as if you're going to die soon..." Lynn pointed out.

"Lass, I'm old...older than I look. The reason you and your friends were called into this world and not Chester was because I can no longer fight like I used to. My prime has come and gone and in another few hundred years I might not be around anymore." Gomamon sighed before he made his way outside. "But while I still draw breath in my body I will continue to fight because if I don't then Chester will and if anything happens to him then who will protect little Tabby?"

That made sounded very familiar to Lynn but she wasn't sure where she had heard it before.

"So, love, remember what I told you. Don't fret about the small stuff and if you need help just look to your sister and friends. They're good people." Gomamon said as he looked back at Lynn one last time. "Tell the others that I'm leaving. I'm rubbish with goodbyes."

"I will..." Lynn said. She wasn't sure why but she felt a sudden feeling a dread. Almost as if she was never going to see Gomamon again.

"Thanks, love. Be seeing you." And with that, Gomamon Digivolved into his ultimate form, Zudomon, and made his way towards the ocean. With a final glance in her direction, Zudomon dove into the water and then he was gone.

Lynn stayed silent for several moments simply staring out into the ocean looking for any signs of the friendly ultimate. But sadly she couldn't see any sign of him. But Gomamon had helped her, even if it was only a little bit. She still wasn't sure if she deserved her crest but she knew that she did love her family and that she would fight with everything that she had in order to protect them. And maybe that would be enough. At least, that's what she hoped and Lynn held onto that hope because the alternative was unthinkable. She would never let that happen. Never.

 **End of chapter.**

What did you guys think? Gomamon's backstory is revealed a little bit here and he helps Clyde and Lynn come to terms with their confidence problems. Again, if we can get 10 reviews I'll post the next chapter early. Otherwise I'll see you guys next weekend.

Till next time.


	24. Ch 24: Temple Run

**I don't own Digimon or the Loud House.**

 **Welcome back my friends. It's saturday and that means it's time for another chapter! I was glad to see that we reached a new record for reviews, we got six for the last chapter in one week. So I just want to say thank you all for your continued support. By reviewing like you have every week it motivates me to keep on writing. I'm actually ahead of the chapters right now. I have ch. 25 and 26 done already and I'm about to start 27. I'm so excited to reach the ending of the File Island arc that it's helping me stay motivated to keep writing. Trust me, it's going to be epic.**

 **Now to answer some reviews.**

 **LoudRisque, I know that I already answered your question in a pm but for those of you wondering, no this isn't going to be a Clyde/Lynn story. She views him as a little brother that she doesn't have romantic feelings for. Clyde does have a planned pairing though and it will come up in the second major arc after the File Island one. In the Continent of Server is where we will meet his future waifu.**

 **Alfa123: thanks for the love. If we can get ten reviews on this chapter then I'll post early. And if not then don't worry, I'll keep updating every saturday like I've been doing since October of last year.**

 **Wonderer of Fortuna: The Hazard is coming. Unfortunately I won't tell you when. But when it does happen it will be both horrific and amazing. Hahaha**

 **Keeper of the Worlds: Thanks for the praise. I mentioned a few chapters back that you were right that Chunk was a former DigiDestined. I just wanted to reveal a bit of backstory for him. And while I know that Tabby and Chunk aren't related in the show, in this story they are.**

 **Fox: thanks for the love. Sorry I didn't get to post sooner. Maybe this time we'll reach the goal.**

 **John Wick the Second: I'm thankful that you're enjoying my story. As a writer, my goal is to weave a tale that takes you on a journey. So I humbly thank you for all the praise. I try my best to tell a good story so I appreciate it a lot when I get a review like yours. I hope that you enjoy what's to come and thanks again for giving my story a chance.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **The Digi-Loud Adventure**

 **Chapter 24: Temple Run**

Lynn, Sam, Luna, Clyde, and their partners had just finished crossing the Tropical Jungle and reached the border between the jungle and the Great Canyon. It had taken them the better part of two days to cross the jungle. Mainly due to the fact that the jungle was humid as hell, as Luna put it. The temperatures were around the mid 80s but the humidity slowed them down, even Lynn didn't want to run through there.

The morning that they left the restaurant had been a solemn departure. Luna had been bummed because she had wanted to ask Gomamon about Chunk when Clyde mentioned that he had been his partner. Neither she nor Sam knew and by the time they found out, Gomamon had gone. So they packed up some rations since they were sure that he wouldn't have minded and left. With the four humans and four Digimon, they all decided to just walk towards the next crest since it wasn't that far.

They were right about the distance but didn't account for the weather conditions. And unfortunately for them, there weren't any clean water sources on their trek through the jungle to shower in. Sleeping was a chore because they were soaked and sticky from their own sweat. And despite drying themselves off with towels every morning, they were soaked again with minutes because of the humidity. Sam was especially miserable because she wasn't used to such temperatures or conditions. She had actually passed out once and had to be carried by Guilmon for the better part of the sixth day.

As they walked for two days, the did talk about several topics. Chief among them was Chunk since both Clyde and Lynn were curious about how Luna had met him.

"I didn't tell you, bruh?" Luna had said when asked. She had honestly thought that she had shared that memory with Lynn, at least. "Well I actually met them a couple weeks after the concert that changed my life forever. Popstar had taken me to the record store downtown and while I was browsing through Mick's many records, a guy about 19 or so came up and asked me if I was fan of Mick. At first I was a little worried because he was a stranger that I didn't know but his friendly demeanor and british accent kind of won me over so I said yea. That's when his little sister stepped out from behind his legs."

"You honestly didn't see her?" Clyde had asked.

"Nah, dude. You've seen Chunk, he's ain't exactly a small dude. Anyways, the little Dudette took a liking to me right away when I said that I liked Mick Swagger. I ended up talking to the both of them for almost an hour before Popstar came in to pick me up." Luna had said. She then laughed before continuing. "I hadn't thought at the time how dad would react to me talking to a dude I didn't know. Especially since he could've easily kidnapped me if he had wanted to. Chunk's strong after all. But to my surprise, Chunk introduced himself to pops and they hit it off. I didn't learn until later that Mom and Dad had run a background check on him to make sure that he was trustworthy. But since Chunk was a cool dude and had a little sister about the same age as Linc that liked to rock and roll, they agreed to let me be friends with him. Since then Chunk's been my roadie and one of my best mates outside of school. He took me, Sam, and Tabby to many concerts and he always brought us home safe and sound."

"So that's why they trust him to take you to concerts..." Lynn had muttered to herself. She had always wondered why her folks had been cool with a grown man taking their underaged daughter to concerts every few months.

"Well there was one incident that helped them take a liking to him." Luna had told them.

"Oh, you mean the concert in 8th grade?" Sam had asked, recalling the incident.

"Yup. that's the one, Love." Luna had nodded in approval.

"What happened?"

"You see, Sam and I had gone with Tabby and Chunk to a concert and during the show, Chunk had to go to the bathroom." Luna had explained. "While he was gone, these three dudes approached us and tried to hit on us."

"And they were much older than us." Sam had added with a scowl.

"Yea, they were pretty creepy. Anyways, they wouldn't take the hint that we weren't interested and we tried to leave so that they wouldn't do anything with Tabby there. But one of them tried to grab me. Keyword being tried." Luna had said with a laugh. "Before he could lay a finger on me, Chunk had grabbed his hand and asked him if he would kindly leave us alone. When they didn't get the message and tried to fight, Chunk clocked him with a single punch and knocked him out cold. His buddies took one look at him and decided to run with their tails between their legs."  
"Ever since then both of our parents approve greatly of Chunk." Sam had said. "Your mom even hooked him up with his current girlfriend."

"Really?" Lynn had asked.

"Yup, they've been together for two years now. She's the receptionist at mom's dental office." Luna had said.

They had continued talking about Chunk and his sister and that's when Lynn recalled why Tabby had sounded familiar to her while she spoke to Gomamon.

"Tabby was one of the four girls that we hooked Linc up with at the Sadie Hawkins dance, wasn't she?" Lynn had asked while Luna desperately made a cutting motion across her neck in order to get her to stop.

Sam did not like the fact that it had been four girls. And that's when Clyde added.

"Four? That's nothing, I've seen Linc juggle up to seven at a time." Clyde had bragged, clearly misinterpreting what Sam was mad about.

"Clyde, you should've kept that to yourself, bruh." Luna had told him when Sam push ahead of them in a huff.

Eventually she did calm down and they all continued on their way towards Clyde's crest. And that's where they found themselves on the seventh day of their travels. While Clyde checked the map on his phone to see if there were any landmarks in the direction that his Digivice pointed towards, Sam, Luna, and Lynn were having a private conversation behind some trees.

"Lynn, tell me the truth...do you think that Ace will want to date the three of us?" Sam asked her.

They were in the middle of changing into clean, dry clothes since even their sleep wear was wet.

"Pfft, are you kidding me? Do you have any idea the type of anime that Lincoln watches?" Lynn asked her. When both Luna and Sam shook their heads, Lynn continued. "He likes to watch harem anime. In which the protagonist usually ends up with like 5 to 8 of the hottest girls in the show. Most of the time just because he's nice to them or something lame like that. It's totally unrealistic."

"Says the girl that is about to find herself in a harem with the dude that was nice to her all her life." Luna said with a deadpan tone causing Lynn to blush.

"M-My point is that I'm sure that he's going to be down. After all, I know for a fact that he's got a sister complex too." Lynn said as she ignored Luna's barb at her.

"How do you know, dude?" Luna asked.

"Because one day Linc was using the laptop and I took it from his room for a homework project that was due the next day and as I was looking up information on the sixteenth president, the autofill on google filled in some...interesting suggestions." Lynn's blush returned as she looked away from the two older girls. "All I can say is that he's got no problem fantasizing about being with his sisters or having a harem."

"I guess that is good news..." Sam began as she looked at Luna.

"But a fantasy isn't exactly what will happen in reality." Luna finished, reading her best friend's mind.

"We just need a game plan to win Linc's heart is all." Lynn insisted. "When we see him again, we each take turns and show him, physically, how much we love him."

"Dude, don't you think that's a bit much for a confession?" Luna asked her sister. Though if she was being honest, Luna was more than willing to follow that game plan so long as Lincoln was down.

"I don't think I can go all the way before I've even told him how I felt." Sam confessed. "I love Ace but to do something like that...it's rather sudden."

"Ah come on! We're literally fighting in a war!" Lynn said, raising her hands above her head before she dropped them down again. She then began to move her hands as she spoke. "We're in another world where monsters are real and we fight said monsters with other monsters. We could literally die at any moment! Why wait when we don't even know if we'll ever make it back home?"

"She has a good point..." Luna admitted. Any one of these days could very well be their last.

"Yea..." Sam agreed. She was blushing redder than the other two girls as she thought about doing... _that_ with Ace. "But...he's 12..."

"So? I'm 14 and I'm going for it. If you want to wait until we get back home then be my guest, sister, that just means that there's more Lincoln Log for me." Lynn said.

"And what a log it is..." Luna said dreamily. "Okay, you've convinced me. I'm in."

"Luna!" Sam couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Aren't you being a little hasty?"

"Probably, love, but Lynn's right. We're in a war and tomorrow isn't promised to anyone. I'd rather show the little dude how much he rocks my world by rocking his before it's too late." Luna said. "After all, we almost lost him once already..."

As those words hung in the air, Sam's difficult choice suddenly became very clear. She had almost lost him once and during trip towards Primary Village she had thought about all of the things she wanted to do with him but might not be able to anymore. Sam knew that she wanted him to know just how much he meant to her and if that meant rocking his world then so be it.

Sam looked up to the two girls and gave them a determined look. "I'm in."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Clyde finally found the landmark that he was looking for, he honestly thought it was a building of some sort. Maybe a house made out of bricks. But what he did not expect to find was another temple with a large underground maze inside. His Digivice was showing them a map of the maze but it acted similar to the fog of war from his Total War games on his PC. As they made their way through the maze the map would clear up and show them the way.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Lynn asked as she followed from behind.

"Not really." Clyde admitted.

Since they didn't want to get lost inside without backup, Luna and Sam were chosen to stay outside by the entrance. If anything were to happen to them, Garurumon could rush in and save them. Lynn chose to come with him just in case he needed help traversing some ancient booby traps like in the Indiana Jones movies.

"Well how much farther does your Digivice say?" Lynn asked.

As they were walking, Clyde noticed that the room up ahead suddenly opened up on his map and that it looked strange. The center was pitch black with an outline around the rectangular room almost as if-

"Lynn, look out!" Clyde shouted as he grabbed the back of her jersey just as she stepped foot in the room.

As soon as her foot touched the stone floor it began to crack rapidly and cave in. the hole was so deep that they couldn't even see the bottom. Lynn was being held up by Clyde as he gripped her jersey with all his might. Guilmon and Wormmon rushed in to help them and together they managed to pull Lynn to safety.

"Whoa, Clyde, you just save my life!" Lynn exclaimed as she sat panting on the floor. She had honestly not expected to see the falling floor trick but clearly she should've brought a stick to check for traps.

"Don't worry about it, Big Sis. You would've done the same for me." Clyde said. He honestly felt really happy that he had been able to prove that he was useful.

"I guess we have to walk around the edges huh?" Lynn asked as she scanned the room.

"Yea but the good news is that crest is just up ahead." Clyde said.

"We should be careful while crossing." Wormmon said. "I'll go first and if you should fall then I can shoot you a line with my webs."

"Good idea." Guilmon said as he followed behind him.

Both Digimon were able to cross the room without a problem. Wormmon was small enough that he could easily walk across the narrow pathway. And Guilmon, while large, had an incredible sense of balance and could cross without losing a single step.

When their partners were done crossing, Lynn took it upon herself to guide Clyde across.

"Here, little bro, give me your hand and we'll cross together." Lynn said as she held out her hand.

"Thanks but I'm pretty sure that I can cross all on my own." Clyde said though he did look worried.

"I'm sure that you could," Lynn said gently. Lynn knew that Clyde probably could cross this on his own but she recalled that he had a problem with heights. She didn't want him fainting while crossing the room. "But I'll feel much better about crossing if I'm holding your hand."

"Well if you insist." Clyde took ahold of her hand and sighed with relief. He had been nervous about crossing since he had a fear of heights. But thankfully Lynn seemed to scared of crossing on her own, probably because she almost fell in a few moments ago.

Once they made their way over, Guilmon began to sniff the air and then began to growl.

"Lynn, there's some Digimon up ahead." He said.

"How many are there?" Lynn asked.

"Two. One of them smells hostile." Guilmon said.

"We need to proceed with caution, you guys. My crest is up ahead so we have to go. But I think that only Wormmon should Digivolve if necessary." Clyde said.

"How come only your partner gets to Digivolve?" Lynn asked as she frowned at her relatively new sibling.

"Well, because Growlmon is too big to fit in this temple much less fight." Clyde explained. "Stingmon can still fit in this hallway and fight if necessary."

"I guess you have a point." Lynn admitted, although she didn't like it.

"Lynn, I can still fight even as a rookie." Guilmon said. He was still glaring down the hall, his eyes slitted and hardened. He was ready for battle.

"Alright, we need to go but keep it quiet. We don't need to alert this guy that we're coming." Lynn said.

They slowly walked toward the end of the corridor all the while that Clyde kept an eye on his Digivice. They were getting closer and closer and in the distance they could see a glowing light coming from several torches lit on the walls. As they crept closer, they could hear the two Digimon talking. One was trying to reason with the other.

"-stand that you can't even move it!" One of the Digimon said. He sounded like he was breathing hard but still trying move.

"It doesn't matter! My master wants this stone!" The second Digimon said. The Digimon sounded angry with his voice all raspy and growling.

"But the only one who can retrieve the stone is the DigiDestined who it was made for!" The first Digimon cried.

"Enough!" There was the sound of something metal hitting metal and a cry of pain. "I'll just break the stone and take back the pieces!"

It was at that point that they got close enough to see the two Digimon in a large square room. Lying on the ground was a Digimon who looked like a cyborg centaur. The Digimon had a metal helmet and several exhaust ports out of his back. The second Digimon was a minotaur. The Digimon had a metal weapon attached to his left arm.

"Who are those guys?" Lynn whispered to her partner.

"The one on the floor is Centarumon and the other is Minotarumon." Guilmon whispered back.

"Minotarumon is a powerful Digimon but he's not too bright." Wormmon whispered.

"Look over there..." Clyde pointed toward the back of the room where a light blue crystal was imbedded into the wall. "That's gotta be my crest."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Lynn said. She got up and walked into the room. "Hey ugly, is that a piece of shit I smell or just you?"

Minotarumon turned around and dumbly looked around until he spotted Lynn. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take out the trash and man, do you look like trash." Lynn taunted.

"Huh? Are you saying that I'm trash?" Minotarumon asked as he scratched his head.

"I heard you were dumb but man, you're beyond stupid." Lynn said. She then laughed at the large bull-man Digimon.

"You're making fun of me? No one makes fun of me!" Minotarumon shouted as he charged at the young girl.

As Minotarumon charged towards Lynn, she leapt back and rolled off to the side. And as Minotarumon stepped into the hallway, Guilmon jumped into the air and dropped kicked him on the side of the head. The force was enough to knock Minotarumon off course and made him run into the wall. With a bright flash, Wormmon became Stingmon and he aimed his glowing spike right at Minotarumon's head. But the Bull-man Digimon turned around just in time to block it with his left arm.

"You're gonna have to do better than that!" Minotarumon pushed back and began to fight with Stingmon and Guilmon.

Lynn and CLyde used the distraction to rush into the room and go for the crest. Centarumon was knocked out and he didn't look like he was going to wake up anytime soon.

"Lynn, I'm gonna need a boost to reach it." Clyde said as he stared up at the glowing crystal.

"No problem, bro." Lynn leaned back against the wall and clasped her hands together to allow Clyde to step in between the space.

"Alright, thanks." Clyde reached up and tried to grab the crystal in the wall.

The crystal glowed brightly before it turned into a tag and crest. Once Clyde was lowered to the ground, he looked down at his hand to see the crest. The tag was the usual gold color but the crest inside was cyan blue. The symbol that was engraved in the center was a cloud with a lightning bolt coming out of it. Instantly, just like Lynn and Luna had told him, Clyde knew what the crest was called. He was now the Bearer of the Crest of Loyalty. And honestly, Clyde knew in his heart that he couldn't have gotten a better crest.

"Are you...are you the DigiDestined?"

Turning towards their right, both Lynn and Clyde saw that Centarumon had just woken up and was staring at them with a single red eye.

"Um...yes?" Clyde said wearily. He wasn't sure if this Digimon was friend or foe.

"Thank the Sovereign." Centarumon sighed with relief. "You DigiDestined are meant to save both worlds from the incoming darkness."

"That's great and all but right now we have to stop that guy outside." Lynn said as she pointed towards the exit.

Minotarumon had just punched Stingmon with his metal arm and sent the humanoid insect crashing into the wall. Guilmon rushed in and attempted to uppercut the champion but Minotarumon stepped back just in time to avoid the attack. Then Minotarumon grabbed the red Digimon's arm and swung him around, slamming him into the two walls.

"Call for backup!" Lynn said as she rushed towards rampaging Digimon.

"Lynn, come back!" Clyde shouted but Lynn was already on the move.

As Clyde growled in frustration, sending a text to Luna and Sam, Lynn ran towards Minotarumon. Minotarumon threw Guilmon away from him and as he turned around to face the crystal, he was met with strange sight. Lynn pushed off of the ground and leapt high into the air. She extended her leg out and she was able to connect her flying kick with Minotarumon's chest. But for all her skill and strength, Lynn still weighed about a hundred pounds. Her kick had the same effect as if she had kicked a solid wall. She bounced off of him and fell to the ground with an oomph.

"Hehe, I imagined that going differently in my head." Lynn chuckled nervously as she stared up at Minotarumon.

"You make fun of me. Now I'm gonna pound you!" Minotarumon shouted as he raised his left arm.

"There's only one man who can pound me and you're not him!" Lynn shot back.

Lynn then rolled out of the way as Minotarumon slammed his metal arm down where Lynn had been moments before. She then sprang to her feet and delivered several quick jabs to his face while it was close to the ground. But they might as well have been from a pillow because he felt nothing except soft pats on his cheek. Growling, he swung his right hand in a backhand but Lynn ducked underneath and came back up with an uppercut. But again, she wasn't strong enough to do anything except annoy him.

"Why are you hitting me!?" Minotarumon shouted as he attempted to smash the human girl.

"Because we're fighting, duh!" Lynn shouted as she punched his side.

"Well quit it! It's getting annoying!" Minotarumon growled.

He slammed his left arm down on the ground and the force caused the ground to rumble enough to make Lynn lose her footing. She lost her footing and fell on her butt. As she looked up, Minotarumon was standing in front of her and he looked pissed.

"Oi, leave my sister alone, you wanker!" A british voice called out.

Both human and Digimon looked down the hall and saw a large white and blue furred wolf with two humans and an orange Digimon riding on it. Sam and Luna then jumped off while Garurumon and Agumon continued on. Minotarumon roared as he turned towards Garurumon but he was unable to do anything as the large wolf pounced on him.

"Are you alright, sis?" Luna asked as she rushed to her side.

"Yea, I'm fine." Lynn said as she got up. "But what took you guys so long, I had to fight the guy all on my own!"

"You mean after you told him that you'd only let one man pound you?" Sam asked, giving the younger girl a saucy grin.

"You guys heard that?" Lynn asked, blushing a bit from embarrassment.

"Don't worry, sis, we feel the same way." Luna grinned as she slapped Lynn on the back.

Together, the four Digimon were able to drive Minotarumon back into a wall. Guilmon and Agumon grabbed onto Minotarumon's arms while Garurumon pinned his legs against the wall. Then Stingmon charged at him with his glowing spike and stabbed him through the chest.

"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon pierced the Digimon's chest and he held it in place as he watched the Digimon dissolve into data particles.

"Well that was crazy." Agumon said. The orange dinosaur looked around and noticed that Centarumon was on the ground talking to Clyde. "What's Centarumon doing on the ground?"  
"I think he was trying to stop Minotarumon from taking the crest." Stingmon said as he fell down to one knee. "Minotarumon wasn't easy to deal with on my own, I'll tell you that much."

"I'll say...I feel like my head is still ringing from all of the times he slammed me against the wall." Guilmon said as he slumped against the wall.

"You guys, you're not gonna believe this!" Clyde said excitedly as he came out of the room. Centarumon had gotten up and he was shakily making his way towards them.

"What is it, bruh?" Luna asked as they all turned to face him.

"I just learned something about the Digivices that even Jijimon didn't know!" Clyde said as he held up his own. "There's a way for us to use the Digivice's light to fight!"

 **End of chapter.**

What did you guys think? And yes, for those of you wondering, Clyde's crest of Loyalty is the symbol for Rainbow Dash's Element of Harmony. I got the idea because Clyde shows immense loyalty towards Lincoln and I couldn't figure out a better crest for him. It fits him perfectly and I know that I made the right choice for him.

And it looks like Luna, Sam, and Lynn are set with their plan to make Lincoln theirs. But will it go as smoothly as they hope? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z!

I'll see you guys next weekend. Till next time.


	25. Ch 25: The Digivice's Light

**I don't own the Loud House or Digimon.**

 **Hello and welcome back. Over the last week I've posted two other stories that I've been working on. The first is a one shot called "Marry Me" that was inspired by the Thomas Rhett song of the same name. It's about how Lincoln has to face the hardest day of his life as he watches the love of his life marry another man. Please give it some love by reading and reviewing it. I got a lot of hate for it and while I found it funny, it would be nice to see some genuine reviews on it.**

 **The second story that I posted was called "The Lust House" but I'm going to change it to "Lust For A Loud". It just sounds better in my opinion. It's just as the title sounds, a story all about lemons and smut. Lincoln is the main character, obviously, and it follows him as he has sex with virtually any girl that he lays eyes on. The first two chapters are already up and the next one should be out in the next few days. While this story is updated every saturday, "Lust For A Loud" will be updated whenever I get done with a chapter since these will be quick 2-4 page stories with not much plot. If you like reading smut then I have a story for you. Just think of it as my "Make Out Paradise" and call me Jiraiya. The next chapter that I'm writing for LFAL is going to feature Cristina, Girl Jordan, and Lincoln in a love-sex triangle. So look forward to that.**

 **As for this chapter, it's the second to last in this arc. The next chapter will be the last before we finally get to the Lori and Leni arc. I've been waiting for so long to get to that because I feel like I'm going to have so much fun writing Lori. As an oldest sibling of six, I feel like I can relate to Lori the most of the Loud Sisters so she's got a soft spot in my heart. And once their arc is done, we're going to into the final battles for File Island. I've been writing up drafts for this battle and I can't wait to show you guys what I've come up with. It's seriously going to be epic.**

 **But enough about that, enjoy!**

 **The Digi-Loud Adventure**

 **Chapter 25: The Digivice's Light**

Clyde, Lynn, Luna, Sam, Agumon, Guilmon, Wormmon, Gabumon, and Centarumon were sitting under the shade of the a large tree just outside of the temple. After Clyde had told them that they could use the Digivice's light to fight, they had left the temple in order to talk outside.

"So what's this about using the Digivice as a weapon?" Lynn asked the centaur Digimon. "Because Jijimon told us that we can use the light to repel evil Digimon away."

"That is true but what Jijimon didn't know was that the Digivice can also be used to fight against Digimon." Centarumon began. "The Light that comes from the Digivice is a holy light that even the Sovereign don't fully understand. It's power comes from another source that has existed before their time. I have spent the last hundred years trying to decipher the ancient writings on the walls. For you see, this temple is a monument to the history of the Digivice. From the beginning, the Digivice has been used a weapon to aid the DigiDestined in their fight against the forces of darkness."

"Wait, there have been others before us?" Sam asked, interrupting the champion Digimon as he paused to take a breath.

"Yea, Gomamon said the same thing." Lynn said. "He said that there have been others before us."

"You are not the first children chosen to fight to save our world and I'm afraid that you might not be the last." Centarumon said. "But that is why this temple exists, children, to help guide you on your way. I have discovered that you can use the Digivice to create weapons made out of light in order to aid you in your quest. All it requires is for you to harness your will and bring it forth into reality. Anything is possible in the Digital World and your will can be make reality if you simply believe."

"What do you mean, harness our will?" Luna asked, confused by what the Digimon was saying.

"Exactly as I said, my dear. You must harness your will and bring it forth into reality." Centarumon said again.

"Well that's not very helpful." Lynn stated as she crossed her arms in a huff. "How are we supposed to use these things if they don't leave us a fricken instruction manual."

"I think what he means is if that we focus hard enough that we can maybe use the light in more ways that just blinding our opponents." Clyde said. He was sitting cross legged with his hand on his chin, deep in thought. "I bet that we if focus on an image then maybe the light will take the form on whatever we focused on."

"Are you for reals?" Luna asked.

"What are you trying to say, Clyde?" Sam asked.

"What I'm saying is that maybe we can use our Digivices to help our partners fight in more ways that just blinding our opponents." Clyde said as he stood up. He turned to face the tree and he pulled out his Digivice. Focusing on a whip, the simplest thing he could think of, he aimed his Digivice and pressed the button. Instead of a blinding light, a single solid beam shot out and wrapped itself around a branch and with a mighty tug, Clyde was able to pull the branch off of the tree.

"Whoa!"

Unfortunately Lynn and Luna were sitting close enough that the branch almost hit them. They were able to move out of the way and avoid getting hit. As they turned around to face Clyde, they saw that the boy had fallen down to one knee. He was panting almost as if he had been running long distance.

"Are you okay, little bro?" Lynn asked.

"Yea, bro, are you feeling alright?" Luna asked.

"You look really drained, Clyde..." Sam mentioned as she helped the young boy to his feet.

"I'm fine...but I guess I didn't take into account the energy consumption." Clyde said as he steadied his breathing. "I think it's best if we only use it as a last resort. At least until we figure out a way to use it properly."

"How can we use this to help us fight?" Lynn asked.

"Dude, we could totally use this as way to hold down an opponent so that our partners can finish them off." Luna said excitedly. She could already see the possibilities.

"I wonder what else we could make with these?" Sam asked as she stared at her own Digivice. She wondered if perhaps she could make some sort of shield or sword.

"DigiDestined, I must warn you that these Digivices are a double edged sword. While they grant you great power they also pose a risk to your health. They drain your energy with each use. Should you try to use your Digivice when your energy is already depleted then you may risk death." Centarumon warned them.

"Jijimon mentioned something about that." Luna said. "But it's cool, we won't be pushing ourselves that hard."

"Yea, we always fight as a team so there's no worries about that happening." Sam agreed.

"Very well. I must be off now, with your return I'm sure that Jijimon will want me to offer my assistance." Centarumon said. "I wish you luck on your journey."

"Thanks, Centarumon. Hope you get to Primary Village safely." Clyde said.

It wasn't long after that that they made their way towards their final crest. With half the day already gone, they didn't travel very far before they had to rest. Luckily for them, they found a river that ran through the Great Canyon. It was hot, hotter than the Tropical jungle so the girls didn't need to warm the water up. After setting up camp, they jumped into the river and took a much needed shower.

While they were showering, Clyde took the opportunity to call his best friend.

"Hey, Clyde, what's up?" Lincoln said through the video chat.

"Nothing much, pal. I just wanted to know how you were doing." Clyde said.

"Well Luan's back to normal, after I got my crest we ended up fighting against an Ultimate level Digimon called Andromon and her partner showed up. After the fight they were able to patch things up and unfortunately, Luan's partner likes her jokes." Lincoln said, ending with a groan.

"Ouch, sorry about that buddy." Clyde said sympathetically.

"And since her partner is a lion all she does is make lion king puns." Lincoln complained. "And I'm the only one who gets them."

"That's rough, buddy." Clyde couldn't help but feel for his friend. Most of the time he enjoyed Luan's jokes but even Clyde could admit that sometimes she took it to far.

"But at least she's happy again." Lincoln sighed. "Anyways, good news is that I got my crest."

"So did I. Mine's called the crest of Loyalty." Clyde said as he held up his crest so that Lincoln could see it.

"Can't say that it doesn't suit you, pal. Mine's called the crest of Miracles." Lincoln said as he showed his to Clyde.

"Miracles? I wonder why you got that one?" Clyde wondered. He had thought that the crests were supposed to represent a trait of theirs like Luna's Honesty and Lynn's Love.

"I'm not sure but I'm gonna need a miracle if Luan is going to keep making Simba puns." Lincoln said. "Anyways, I also wanted to mention that Andromon has been training Veemon and Coronamon in combat. You should see the things that he knows. When they had fought back in Factorial Town, Andromon had gone to town on our partners."

"Maybe he can train us when we get back to Primary Village." Clyde suggested. "I know that Wormmon would like a chance to learn more ways to fight in his champion form."

"I'm sure that he would like that. Andromon looks scary but he's very friendly. Luan's been trying to teach him how to tell jokes. She almost succeeded." Lincoln said.

"Oh, before I forget, did you know that you can use your Digimon Analyzer to learn more about Digimon?" Clyde asked him. "I did a lot of research on them a few days ago and I learned a lot."

"Really? I wonder if there's anything in there that can help us out in our battles." Lincoln said.

"When we get back to the village we should compare notes and see if we can come up with a game plan on any future fights." Clyde said.

"And speaking of, Lynn sent me a text about that. How are you holding up, buddy?" Lincoln asked, referring to Clyde's exposure to the fighting.

"I...I'm still not a hundred percent on this." Clyde confessed. "But I know that if I don't fight then my friends and family will get hurt. So I'm gonna fight and I'll do everything I can in order to protect everyone that I care about."

"I'm glad to have you on my side, pal. I couldn't do this without you." Lincoln said.

"Don't worry, Lincoln, I'll always have you back. After all, we're brothers." Clyde told him.

"Damn straight, my brother." Lincoln said with a grin.

"One last thing, we met a Digimon called Centarumon and he told us something about the Digivices that even Jijimon didn't know." Clyde said. He quickly explained what Centarumon had told them and the dangers of overuse. "And when I used it, I did feel a huge drain on my energy. But that was mostly because I was already tired from walking all day and then having to Digivolve Wormmon on top of that."  
"Thanks for the warning, pal. I'll keep that in mind for the future." Lincoln said.

Just then Lynn began to call Clyde over for his turn in the river.  
"Looks like I gotta go, pal. The girls are done showering and it's my turn." Clyde said.

"Alright, see you later pal." Lincoln said as he ended the call.

"Who were you talking to?" Sam asked as she came back into the camp with a towel around her shoulders.

"I was talking to Lincoln." Clyde said as he got his things ready to shower. "He was telling about his trip so far."

"Oh, that's good. I gotta remember to call Ace tomorrow." Sam said as she sat down beside her sleeping partner.

"Hey, Clyde, don't forget the shampoo." Lynn said as she gave him the bottle they took from Gomamon's shower.

"Thanks, sis."

As Clyde left, Luna and Lynn took a seat around the camp with Sam. Despite being clean, they were still uncomfortable. The heat was unbearable even at night.

"Man, now that Clyde mentions it, I haven't spoken to the little dude since we left." Luna said as she leaned back on her sleeping bag, using her arms to hold herself up.

"I have a couple of times..." Sam said as she blushed a bit. "And we've also been texting a few times a day. We've been sending each other pictures of where we've been and what we see."

"I've just been texting him. Been too caught up to really call anyone. Luna's the only one who's called me." Lynn said.

"You know, the more we talk about it, the more I think we might need Lori's help to confess to Lincoln." Luna said as she stared up at the nights sky.

"Why?" Lynn asked, wondering what Lori could do to help them.

"Well, have any of you ever dated someone?" Luna asked her two future partners.

"No..." Lynn said slowly.

"I haven't." Sam said.

"Neither have I. I just think that maybe Lori will have some insight on snagging Linc all to ourselves." Luna continued. "After all, she's been dating Bobby for years now, right?"

"Well, technically she's only been dating him for about two years now." Lynn said. "She's known him for a long time though."

"Either way she has more experience than any of us do." Luna said, continuing her point. "I say we ask her for help. She's been a great help to me so far."

"Are you sure that Lori will be okay with two of her younger sisters asking her for help so that they can shag their younger brother?" Sam asked her best friend.

"Well when you put it like that..." Luna began but she was interrupted by Lynn.

"Too late, I'm already calling her." Lynn said as she held her phone in her hand as the video chat rang.

It took a few rings but eventually the call was answered and both Lori and Leni could be seen in the picture. They were both inside of a well lit cylindrical room that had metal walls. Both of the girls looked a little tired and travel worn but they seems fine.

"Hi Lynn!" Leni said excitedly when she saw her young sister. "We're inside a hiding tree!"

"A what?" Lynn asked, clearly confused as to what Leni was referring to.

"It's literally a tree in which you can hide in." Lori quickly explained. "But enough about that, what's up? Did you need something?"

"Dude, are you guys okay?" Luna asked as she's moved to sit beside Lynn. Sam did the same so that all three of them were visible in the video call. "You look like you've been thru hell."

"We're fine." Lori said after Leni greeted the two girls. "We've just had a long day and were waiting for our partners to come back with food. Leni accidentally ate all of our rations."

"I said I was sorry." Leni pouted. She had thought that rationing food meant that you ate little bits all throughout the day. Not a little bit each day.

"It's literally fine, Leni. Don't worry about it." Lori said patiently as she patted her sister's head. "We all make mistakes. And remember, Lincoln said that he would help you learn the difference when we get back."

At the mention of their brother, Leni immediately brightened up. "You're totes right. Lincy will teach me everything I need to know so that I don't get it wrong in the past."

"Um sure..." Lori said as she turned her gaze back at the screen. "So what can I help you with?"

"We need to know how to get into a boy's pants." Lynn said bluntly causing everyone except Leni to gasp.

"Lynn/Dude!" Came the cries of Lori, Luna, and Sam.

"Oh I know how to get into a boy's pants!" Leni said as she waved her hands above her head so that she would be called upon to answer.

Four pairs of eyes turned to look at the blonde fashionista with surprise. "You do?" They all asked in tandem.

"Of course! Lincy showed me one time in his room! He's totes the best brother ever!" Leni gushed, her cheeks blushing a bit at how adorbs he was, giving her audience the wrong impression by mistake.

"Leni, how exactly did Lincoln show you?" Lori asked, her eyes narrowing dangerously. While she didn't think her brother would do anything like that to Leni, she still had to make sure. After all, Leni was too innocent at times for her own good.

"Well when I asked him, his face totes got red before he took his pants off and he showed me how to put them on." Leni explained. All four girls sighed with relief until Leni continued. "But my friend Jackie had told me that getting into a boy's pants meant something different so I asked Lincoln about it. He gotten even redder than before and he asked me why I would ask him instead of Lori. And I told him that he promised to help me understand things when I didn't get them. After all, he totes promised to be with me through the good and the bad when we got married."

"Wait, what?" Luna asked, almost knocked Lynn back as she took the phone from her sister. "When the hell did that happen?"

"She's talking about when they got married playing house, Luna." Lori explained. "Isn't that right, Leni?"

"No, I mean when we got married when he was 11." Leni told them as a matter of fact. "Lucy was the one who married us when I became Lincy's husband." She then realized what she said and corrected herself. "I meant wife."

"Lucy married you two!?" Lynn asked as she took her phone back.

"Yup. It was totes the best day ever!" Leni sighed happily. "Lincy was such a cute husband. It's too bad he said that we had to wait until he was 18 until we could have kids."

' _Well at least Lincoln found a way to stall her.'_ Lori thought as she sighed heavily. "Leni, why didn't you tell us this before?"

"I did. Don't you remember?" Leni asked her, confused. "I showed you a picture of us at our wedding with Lana and Lola as bridesmaids and Luan and Lisa as our witnesses."

Lori then recalled the photo from over a year ago that Leni had indeed showed her. But at the time she had thought that they were playing with Lucy since she liked to pretend that she was marrying her Edwin bust in the basement.

"Dude, you know that you're not really married to Linc, right?" Luna asked her older sister.

"Why not?" Leni pouted, tears already forming in her eyes.

"Because Lucy isn't an official pastor. She can't marry people legally." Sam explained to the second oldest blonde.

"But...But...Lincy promised!" Leni said, tears running down her cheeks. It was clear from the look in her eyes that Leni's heart was beginning to break. It was as if her whole world had just been torn asunder.

Seeing the blonde fashionista like that made all of them feel like they were kicking a puppy so they all silently agreed to lie to her. It must've been what Lincoln had done in order to not make her cry.

"I'm sorry, Leni, but did you say that Lucy was the one who married you guys?" Luna asked her, making it sound like she hadn't heard correctly before.

"Y-Yes..." Leni said as she silently cried inside of the hiding tree, her face buried in her hands.

"Oh, that makes sense." Lynn said, taking over for Luna. "See, Luna thought you meant Lisa had married you guys, not Lucy. Lisa isn't old enough since she's barely five."

Catching on with what the two sisters were doing, Sam quickly jumped in. "Yea, Lisa isn't a pastor so she can't marry you and Lincoln together. But I think I remember Lucy getting ordained online so that she could do it."

"Y-you mean that Lincy and are m-married?" Leni asked as she looked up from her hands.

"Yes, Leni, you two are literally husband and wife." Lori said. ' _I seriously need to have a talk with Lincoln about what happened that day. Just what was he thinking agreeing to marrying his sister! Not that I blame him, Leni is beautiful.'_

"Yay! I'm totes Lincy's husband! I mean wife!" Leni said as she wiped away her tears.

They had all felt bad for making Leni cry. Who knew that she was actually in love with Lincoln as well? This just added to the already long list of potential girls for Lincoln to choose from though Luna and Sam didn't really mind adding Leni into the harem, she was Hot!

"So um, what did Lincoln teach you about getting into a boy's pants?" Lynn asked both because she wanted to know and because she didn't want Leni to cry anymore.

"Lincy taught me lots..." Leni said happily, sniffing only once after she stopped crying. "At first I didn't get it because he explained it like mom did that one time. But then he started speaking Leni and I totes understood everything!"

While Leni looked proud of herself for understanding, Sam turned to her best friend and asked. "Speaking Leni?"

"It's the only way she understands complex things, Love." Luna told her.

Sam recalled something about that from when Ace had told her stories about each of his sisters. He had mentioned that he had found a way to get his sister Leni to understand things that no one else could explain to her properly. Ace truly was a one of a kind guy with a caring soul, it's no wonder Leni had fallen in love with him.

"And just what did Lincoln tell you?" Lori was almost afraid of finding out just how much her younger brother knew about the act of sex but her curiosity won out in the end.

Then Leni proceeded to go into great and graphic detail about everything that Lincoln had taught her. Being Leni, with every answer that Lincoln had given her, she had almost five more that would take their place. And Lincoln not wanting to upset her, he had answered every question that she had. By the time that she was done, all four of girls were stunned into silence with their faces redder than Lynn's crimson sports bra.

"And that's everything that he told me." Leni finally finished after what seemed like an eternity. She looked at Lori, expecting her to be amazed at how much she had learned. Her older sister was amazed alright but more so with the fact that Lincoln appeared to know more than even she did!

"Wow..." Lori was barely able to breathe out. She turned to face the phone and wasn't surprised to see that the girls on the other screen mimicked her own expression. "Um...Lincoln taught you all that?"  
"Yup! He's totes a smarty pants!" Leni said proudly.

"He knows his pants, alright." Lynn muttered under her breath so that Leni wouldn't hear her but Sam and Luna did.

"Um...I don't know what to say." Luna finally broke her silence. She looked to Lynn and Sam, trying to see if maybe they had some new revelation for as to what to do next but they were as stunned as she was.

"What do you mean?" Leni asked her rocker sister.

"It's just that we're surprised that Lincoln knew so much." Sam explained to Leni since it seemed that no one else was going to speak.

"He's the best!" Leni exclaimed happily.

"Dude...I was raring to go before we called Lori," Luna said as she turned to face her two partners in love. "But now I'm not sure how much longer I can wait!"

"I know, right?" Lynn said as she practically drooled with this new found knowledge. "I'm so glad that I made him train with me for all those months. Think of his stamina!"

"Dude!" Luna's eyes widened as she caught on to what Lynn was referring to.

"Wait, what are you two talking about?" Lori asked her sisters. "Does this have to do with getting into-oh, I get it." Lori stared at her sisters for a full minute with her best 'are you serious' look. When they didn't buckle under the scrutiny, she sighed before turning towards Sam. "And are you apart of this too?"

"Yes..." Sam said, slightly unsure if she should be admitting this to a girl who could, according to Ace, turn her into a human pretzel. She did not want to experience that.

"Luna, when I had that talk with you before, I never meant that you should start a harem for your brother!" Lori told her, trying her best to be stern but it was obvious that her heart wasn't in it.

"But sis, don't you see? We all love the little dude and we decided to share." Luna tried to explained. "We figured that if we worked together then we'd have a much better chance at being with the guy we love."

"And just for the record, I was the one who suggested to Luna that we share." Sam confessed. "So if you're going to be mad at someone then be mad at me, not Luna."

"I joined them because I want to be the one to rub it into that bitch's face when she learns that Lincoln was able to get three girlfriends way hotter than her." Lynn said, not feeling the slightest bit of shame. "You know, aside from the fact that I'm madly in love with him."

"You guys..." Lori sighed once more. "Have you given it any thought at how overwhelmed Linc might be if the three of you come on too strong?"

"We have. That's why we called you, Lori, because out of all of us you're the only one who has experience with boys." Lynn told her. "So help a sister out and tell us how to get a boy to like us back so that we can fuck his brains out!"

"Lynn!" Lori did not like the way she phrased her request. Aside from being crude, it also made it sound like she was some sort of slut. "You do realize that you're literally way too young for that, right!?"

"I don't care!" Lynn shot back, glaring defiantly at her eldest sister. "We're fighting a war in another world! We don't even know if we're going to make it back home. I'd rather let Linc know how much I love him now before it's too late."

"Besides, you've already done it with Bobby, right? And you've barely turned 18!" Luna pointed out.

But as Luna said this, Lori began to blush and she turned to look away from them. From that act alone, Sam was able to deduce something very important. "Oh my god, you haven't done it yet!"

"What?" Both Lynn and Luna were shocked to hear that.

"Done what?" Leni asked as she tapped her chin.

"This is literally going way too far!" Lori managed to say but her face was still red.

"Dude...why haven't you done it with Bobby yet?" Luna asked, curiosity getting the best of her. "Does he have...you know, a problem performing?"

"What!? No!" Lori said, outraged that she would assume so.

"Do you have a problem performing?" Lynn asked.

"NO!" Lori could not believe that her younger sisters were asking her such a thing!

"Are you secretly a lesbian?" Sam asked, trying to be helpful to her fellow blonde.

"If you must know, Bobby and I decided to wait until marriage!" Lori said as her blushing face turned to an angry one. She took a few deep breaths in order to calm down before she spoke again. "His family is very religious and he asked me to wait until we were married before we have sex. And since our family is already big as it is, I decided to wait as well since we literally can't afford another mouth to feed."

"Oh..." the three girls on the phone said.

"Wait, so we only have to wait until we're married to have sex?" Leni asked as she tapped her chin again. "But Lincy said that we had to wait until he's old enough?"

"Oh, um, you have to be married and be over 18 in order to have sex, Leni." Lori quickly explained, forgetting for a moment that her sister was beside her.

"But doesn't Lynn want to have sex with Lincy?" Leni asked, slightly tilting her head to the side. "And so does Luna and Sam, right?"

"Um..." Lori turned to her sisters and Sam for help since they had let Leni hear a conversation that she probably shouldn't have heard.

"And they aren't married to Lincy either." Leni stated as she turned towards the screen. "Did Lincy lie to me?"

"God damn it, Lynn." Lori cursed to the side.

"Hey! How is this my fault!?" Lynn demanded.

"Because you literally have to be blunt about everything! If you had sugar coated it then maybe Leni wouldn't have heard that the three of you want to sleep with Lincoln!" Lori told her.

"So we don't have to wait until he's older?" Leni asked but she was ignored as Luna began to speak.

"Sorry, sis, but I'm still trying to get over the fact that you're still a virgin. I mean, you and Bobby haven't done any fooling around?" Luna asked. "Like at all?"

"How are you still on that part of the conversation!?" Lori asked Luna.

"Um, not to be rude but I was wondering if you could still give us some advice on how to get Ace to like us." Sam said as she half raised her hand so that Lori could see. "You still have way more experience than any of us."

Lori sighed heavily once more before speaking. "Look, I think it would literally be best if you three waited until I have a talk with him. While I have reservations about the three of you tag teaming him," both Lynn and Luna grinned at that. "I did promise Luna that I would support her no matter what. And it would literally be wrong of me to not offer that same support to all of my siblings. So let me talk to him and see how he feels about it. Because knowing him, he might agree just to not make you guys feels bad."

"So you're saying that he might not want to date the three of us?" Sam asked.

"Oh no, he literally would want to. I've deleted his browser history enough to know that he would love it. But I want to make sure that he's thinking with his heart and not with his second head." Lori explained.

"And what a head it is." Lynn grinned.

"And that's my que to end this conversation." Lori said. "It's getting late and I've had enough awkward conversations for one night. I'll talk to you guys later. Bye."

"Bye guys." The three of them said just before the call was ended.

"Looks Like Lori's got our backs." Luna said as she moved to sit back on her sleeping bag.

"That's good, for a moment I was worried that she might ask us to stop." Sam told them.

"What I'm wondering is if Leni also has a thing for Linc, just how many of our sisters also want a piece of him?" Lynn asked the two girls. "I know for a fact that Lucy does."

"I wouldn't be surprised if all of the Loud Sisters had a thing for Linc." Luna said as she recalled what Lori had told her. "Remember what Lori said? That all of the sisters had fallen in love with Lincoln at one point or another? Even her."

"Lori is in love with your brother too?" Sam asked. It was bad enough that there were girls outside of her current group that wanted Linc for themselves but now all of his sisters did too? Just how was she supposed to get some alone time with him now?

"She was. After all, she has Bobby now." Luna told her. "But let's hit the hay now. We got a long day tomorrow."

"You're right." Sam agreed. She then looked around and saw that Clyde still hadn't returned. "Has anyone seen Clyde?"

"I'll go get him, he probably lost track of time." Lynn said as she stood up.

That night after they all fell asleep, Luna was staring up at the night's sky while she was on night watch. She idly wondered if perhaps Lincoln would be open to marrying them all. She hadn't thought about it until Leni brought it up and now she could stop picturing herself in a purple wedding dress with Lincoln at her side. Maybe Sam too in a teal wedding dress. Just the thought of it made her giggle with delight. Even if they couldn't all get married Legally she would still want to have the ceremony. She wanted to be married to him now more than ever. And Luna swore to herself that she would make sure that everyone would survive so that they could all have a happy ending. They deserved it.

 **End of chapter.**

What did you guys think? Lori is on board now so when they return to Primary Village, she will have a talk with Lincoln about how he feels about having a harem. Also, who do you guys want to be the one who pops Linc's cherry? I already have an idea on who it's going to be but if you guys prefer someone then just let me know and I might change it.

Well, I'll see you guys next weekend. Till next time.


	26. Ch 26: The Trial of Courage

**I don't own Digimon or The Loud House.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter.**

 **This is the last chapter of the Sam, Luna, Lynn, and Clyde arc. In the next chapter we start the Lori and Leni arc. And after that we start the Battle for File Island. I can't wait to reach that part. I already have the battles drafted so I know what's going to happen.**

 **On another note, I've been watching the season four of the Loud House and so far I'm loving the Sid character. I was never a big fan of Ronnie Anne, mainly because she wasn't on for very much, but she's starting to grow on me. It's making me excited for when we reach the part of the story where she comes in. And that actually comes up soon since after the File Island arc we go to Server where all of the major battles happen. It's around that time frame where we meet Ronnie Anne again. Whether or not it's in the Digital World is for me to know and for you to wait and find out. Because just like in the show, we will be having a real world arc as well and Royal Woods is going to have one monster of a battle royal in it's small town.**

 **But I'm getting ahead of myself. First things first, we gotta end the File Island arc. So on that note, enjoy this chapter!**

 **The Digi-Loud Adventure**

 **Chapter 26: The Trial of Courage**

It was now the ninth day of their travels. They had spent the last day and a half walking through the Great Canyon, meeting several dinosaur type Digimon that lived in the area.

One such Digimon was a Monochromon, a champion level Digimon that looked like an armored rhino with a large horn. The Digimon was kind enough to give them direction through the canyon so that they wouldn't get lost in the maze like natural formation.

At one point they were ambushed by a pair of red Dinosaur Digimon called Tyrannomon. The two Digimon were hoping to score an easy meal but Growlmon and Greymon were more than enough to make them look elsewhere.

Aside from those brief encounters, their trip was mostly uneventful aside from having to withstand the scorching heat. If it wasn't for the app on their phones, they probably wouldn't have made it half as far without something to cover their heads. They were thankful that they were able to produce hats that offered protection from the sun.

As they neared the location of Sam's crest, they noticed that the ground was starting to rumble. At first it was soft, barely noticeable. But as they continued on, they could feel the vibrations through the soles of their feet. Their partners were able to tell them the cause of the rumblings thanks to their heightened senses.

"There's a group of Digimon up ahead." Guilmon informed them.

"And by the sound of it they're fighting." Wormmon said.

"If I had to guess," Agumon said as he sniffed the air. "They're all dinosaur Digimon fighting for dominance."

"Miss Luna, I believe that they are correct." Gabumon said as he turned to face his partner. "I suggest we move with caution."

"What do you dudes think?" Luna asked her friends.

"I think that we need to get this crest so that we can get out of this hell hole." Lynn said as she wiped her forehead for the millionth time that day.

"I think that we should listen to Gabumon and proceed with caution. The last thing we want is to get involved in a fight that isn't ours." Clyde said.

"Well it doesn't look like we'll be able to avoid fighting since my Digivice is pointing in that direction." Sam said as she looked at her Digivice. "But who knows? Maybe these Digimon will be friendly? We've met some nice ones already on our way here."

"Let's just be careful. If worst comes to worst we fight our way through." Luna finally said as she took the lead.

Despite never wanting to be in charge, Luna had somehow been chosen as the unofficial leader of their group. For Lynn, there had always been a chain of command in their house. Lori was always in charge unless she listened to Lincoln in which case he was in charge. From there Leni was technically the second in command but that role was always left for Luna since she was more...level headed than Leni. And they went on from there. So naturally Lynn looked to Luna for leadership since neither Linc nor Lori were there. As for Clyde, he always preferred to be a follower and not the leader. He wasn't comfortable with calling the shots and just liked to be included. He knew that he wasn't as brave as Lincoln and he was okay with that. Because just like his favorite Hero was Ace's partner, so too was Clyde to Lincoln. And Sam was cool with her friend leading since she seemed to be doing a good job so far. She trusted Luna 100%.

As they got closer to their destination, the canyon began to open up and soon they found themselves in a large open valley. There were grasslands and trees everywhere and in the distance they could see a waterfall alongside the canyon's perimeter. It was a perfect valley that offered food and water and shelter.

And in the middle of the valley there were several large Dinosaur type Digimon surrounding two battling monsters. One of the Digimon fighting was called MasterTyrannomon, an Ultimate level Digimon. MasterTyrannomon stood at over four stories tall, three times as large as Greymon, Tyrannomon, and Growlmon. It had dark grey skin with a white center and many battle scars all throughout its body.

The second Digimon was much smaller than MasterTyrannomon, about the same size as Greymon. It's name was Tuskmon and it was green muscular bipedal dinosaur with purple eyes, two rhinoceros-like horns on its head, multiple horns on its back, red stripes on its neck, back, and tail, and two large red-striped black tusks protruding from its back and ending near its nose. The Digimon resembled a T-Rex.

As they got closer they could see Tuskmon attempting to skewer the ultimate Digimon. But MasterTyrannomon simply smacked him aside with his powerful tail. Surrounding them were several different types of Digimon. There were several Tyrannomon, Stegomon, Allomon, Brachiomon, and Monochromon. But none of them appeared hostile as they approached.

"Enough, Tuskmon. You cannot win against me." MasterTyrannomon said. The Ultimate level Digimon towered over the downed Champion.

"You will pay for this, MasterTyrannomon." Tuskmon growled. The champion struggled to pick himself up but once he did, he glared at the Ultimate. "My master won't be so forget this slight!"

"Tell your master that if he wishes to challenge me to face me himself." MasterTyrannomon told him. "So long as I rule we will never join Daemon's corps."

And with that Tuskmon made his way out of the valley. As MasterTyrannomon watched him leave, he noticed that there were new arrivals in his valley.

"You there, state your business." MasterTyrannomon said as he pointed a sharp claw towards them.

"Um...We're DigiDestined, dude." Luna said as she stepped forward.

"DigiDestined?" MasterTyrannomon leaned down to look at them before he noticed that they each had a Digivice. "I see...so you've finally come to collect the crest."

"Yea, we're here for the Crest." Luna told him. She then pointed towards Sam. "She's the one who's going to get it, dude."

"Are you ready to face the trial?" MasterTyrannomon asked Sam.

"Wait, trial? What kind of trial?" Sam asked as she looked towards the others. "Jijimon never said anything about a trial!"

"Jijimon left the crest in my care so it is within right to impose any trial that I see fit." MasterTyrannomon told them. He motioned for them to follow him.

They made their way towards the waterfall in the distance, making sure that they didn't get trampled on by any of the Digimon that were following MasterTyrannomon. As they followed him, Sam kept wondering just what the hell she would have to face in order to get her crest. The others simple had to touch them in order to receive their crest. Would she and Agumon have to fight MasterTyrannomon? Even as big as Greymon was, he was still a shrimp compared to the massive Ultimate.

Sensing that she was stressing out, Luna placed a calming hand on her shoulder. "Hey love, don't you fret. Everything is going to be alright."

Sam smiled. "Thanks, Luns. I needed that."

Once they reached the waterfall, MasterTyrannomon turned to face the DigiDestined. "Chosen Children, it is here that you must face the Trial of Courage to see if you are truly worthy of inheriting the crest that lies within."

"What happens if we're not worthy?" Lynn asked.

"Then we will kill you." MasterTyrannomon said simply.

Sam audibly gulped as her eyes widened. None of their partners could reach the ultimate level and since the others hadn't activated their crests yet, Sam doubted very much that they would be able to in the middle of a battle. If the Ultimate Dinosaur was being serious then there was nothing that she could do to protect her friends. All their lives depended on her to succeed and she wasn't sure that she could! She-

"Sam, we got this." Agumon said. He was looking up at her with complete faith in her. She could see that there wasn't a doubt in his mind that they could pass any trial that MasterTyrannomon came up with. And it was his faith in her that helped calm her somewhat.

"You're right, Agumon, we do." Sam nodded with a smile. She then turned to face the Ultimate. "We're ready."

"Then enter the cave behind the waterfall and face your trial." MasterTyrannomon said as he nodded towards the path that leads to the waterfall.

With the encouragement of her friends, Sam and Agumon made their way towards the cave. While she didn't outwardly show it, Sam was terrified of going inside. She could still remember the feeling that she had in the previous cave that they had entered. And as they entered the dark cave, Sam couldn't help but shiver as they entered the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had been walking for what seemed like hours now. Sam wasn't sure how long exactly they been walking but the darkness seemed to go on forever. They couldn't even see the light from outside anymore. There was nothing except darkness in the cave.

Sam knew that Agumon was still by her side because she was holding his hand. His presence was the only thing that was keeping her from freaking out. Because in this cave, she couldn't even hear her own footsteps. She had tried to talk but her voice wasn't working. And aside from the sound of her own beating heart, Sam couldn't hear a thing.

It was as if she were in some sort of sensory deprivation unit or something. All of her senses were cut off it seemed. And try as she might, she couldn't get over the sound of her rapid heart beat.

Her only consolation was that she wasn't hearing voices in her head. But just as she thought that, there a sudden flash of light and to her horror, Agumon was gone. She quickly turned around and tried to find her partner.

"Agumon!" She shouted his name but got nothing in return.

Then Sam realized that she wasn't standing in the dark anymore. She was in a dimly lit room with what appeared to be two doorways in front of her. She then noticed that the door to her right led towards a light. While the one to her left was pitch black.

"Greetings, young Sam." An elderly voice called out.

Sam shrieked as she turned around to face the owner of the voice. Standing behind her, slightly hunched over, was an old japanese man. He had a patch of grey hair that was standing on the top of his bald head. He also had a large handlebar mustache that was also grey. The old man wore a large blue coat with burgundy trimming and with matching gloves and shoes.

"Who are you?" Sam asked once her heart stopped trying to jump out of her chest.

"My name is Gennai." The old man said jovially. "And I have come to offer you a choice, my dear."

"And what choice is that?" Sam asked. While she wasn't about to trust the old man he did seem harmless enough.

"It's very simple, my dear. In front of you there are two doors. One leads back to the real world where you're from." Gennai said as he motioned towards the door with the light. "And the other will lead you back to your friends."

"What about my crest?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow at the old man.

"That has little consequence at the moment, my dear." Gennai said, waving the matter off. "Right now you must decide on which door to take."  
"Well it's obvious that I'm going back to my friends." Sam said as if it were a no brainer.

"Are you sure about that? Going back to your friends means that you will have to face the uncertainty of never knowing if you'll ever make it back home." Gennai told her. "I can promise you one thing, if you go back to your friends, you will suffer."

"What? How can you possibly know that!" Sam demanded.

"Because I already know your future...or at least, one of your futures." Gennai said ominously.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, unsure if she really wanted to know the answer.

"What I mean, dear Sam, is that if you choose to go home you will live a full and happy life." As Sam stared into the door on her right, she could see various screens appear along the dark hallway.

On each of the screens there was a glimpse of her possible future. In the first one, she was reunited with her family, a tearful happy reunion. On the fifth, Sam met a woman that she only new by name, Quinlan Timbers. She was known around the school as the Thicc QT. In the ones that followed she saw that she would end up falling in love with her and going to college with her. Sam would end up being a Rock Star and Quinlan would be her nutritionist while they traveled the country and then the world. They were truly happy. Sam saw that they would get married and adopt several children and expand their family. It truly was a beautiful life.

"If I leave, what happens to my friends?" Sam asked a in a quiet tone. She was seriously going over every possibility and she hated that she was very tempted to go back home. That life, the one where she got everything she ever wanted, was like holding a cup of water to a man who was dying of thirst. The temptation was that powerful that she almost did take a step towards it. But she stopped herself. She couldn't abandon her friends, at least that's what she kept repeating to herself.

"If you leave, your friends will succeed at stopping the darkness from ever reaching the Real World. But I'm afraid they do so at the cost of their own lives."

Sam snapped her head back towards Gennai. "What!?"

"There are ever, if any, very few guarantees in this world and this is one of them, my dear Sam. If you go through that door, you will have a full and happy life. But your friends will die." Gennai told her. "This is one time offer, if you reject it then your future will depend entirely upon fate and the choices you make."

"And if I stay? If I choose to fight alongside my friends, will they stay alive?" Sam asked him.

Gennai simply shook his head. "I'm afraid that if you stay then the only thing that I can guarantee you is that you will struggle. Whether that leads to you and your friends surviving I do not know. I can only promise you one happily ever after. Now you must make your choice."

Sam stared at both doors and contemplated what she should do. If she left, which she was still very tempted to do, then her friends and Ace would die saving both worlds. Could she honestly live with herself if she did that? Knowing that every time she saw one of the younger Louds that she had condemned them to death? By running away, she was basically signing their death warrant.

But a part of her was itching to run. It was the reason why it was so tempting. Sam was a coward and she hated confrontations, always had. It was one of the reasons why she always wore hoodies in elementary school to try and blend in with the crowd. As she got older, thanks in part to Ace and Luna, Sam was more comfortable with herself that she could handle some confrontations on her own. She knew that no matter what that she had someone in her corner. But this was different. They were in another world fighting a war that wasn't theirs to begin with. So far she had held it together thanks in large part to Luna, her best friend and new love of her life. But what if, god forbid, she died? What if Ace died? He almost did once already.

Could she handle their loss? Would she still be able to fight against the darkness that was threatening her world? The honest answer was no, she wouldn't. Sam knew that she was terrified at the thought of facing creatures that even the gods of this world couldn't beat. Her only reason for fighting was the fact that Ace was fighting. He was her beacon of hope, her pillar of strength. His courage fueled hers and it gave her the strength to face the horrors that awaited her.

And it was at the moment that Sam realized that she could never forgive herself if she did leave them all to die. Because if Ace were standing by her side, he would have encouraged her to take the happily ever after. Because he would want her to be safe. He would shoulder all of the responsibility on his shoulders alone so that all of his friends and family could get their happily ever after. He would fight alone and that made Sam feel like a piece of shit. Because a part of her wanted to accept his offer, leave, and never look back. She was honest enough to admit it to herself. But just because a part of her wanted that, it didn't mean that all of her wanted it as well.

Sam took a deep breath and turned to face the darkened path. She knew that despite her fears that she had to stay and fight. Not because Ace would do it or Luna but because if she ran away now then her friends were already dead. But with her staying, with her fighting alongside them, they had a chance to live long enough to have their happily ever after. And a chance was all they needed. Sam was willing to face her fears despite being terrified to her core because her friends needed her be courageous. And so long as there was a single breath in her body, Sam would fight so that they could all make it back alive and then she could retire and have a million babies with Lincoln. Okay, maybe just one or two.

"So have you made up your mind?" Gennai asked.

"Yes, I'm staying to fight." Sam told him as she made her way towards the door.

"I see. Then I wish you well, young Sam." Gennai said as he waved goodbye from his spot. "And remember, only together do you DigiDestined stand a chance at winning this war."

"I know." Sam said. She had already figured it out since if she had left then they would all die. The whole thing had been some sort of test and Sam felt like she had passed it.

As soon as she was halfway through the darkened corridor, there was a bright flash of light and she suddenly found herself being shaken by her partner.

"Sam! Sam! Sam!" Agumon called out to her again and again. It was clear from the orange dinosaur's tone that he was starting to panic a little.

"Whoa, Agumon, chill out dude! I'm fine." Sam said she tried to steady herself.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright!" Agumon said as he hugged her tightly. "You've been frozen for a really long time!"

"I was?" Sam asked, bewildered. "What happened?"

"We were walking through this dark cave and all of a sudden you stopped. I tried to wake you but it was like you were frozen in place. I'm not sure for how long though. But then you began to glow orange and that's when I tried to wake you again." Agumon told her. He then pointed towards her right hand. "And your hand is still glowing orange."

"Huh?" Sam looked down at her right hand and there was indeed something glowing orange hidden behind her closed fist. Opening her hand, Sam saw that she was holding a tag and crest similar to the others except that hers was orange. Her crest had a symbol of a sun engraved in the center. And just like Luna had told her she would, Sam knew instantly what her crest was. "The Crest of Courage..."

"Is that what you got?" Agumon asked as he tilted his head slightly to the side. "I think it suits you."

"Um...thanks, Agumon." Sam said as she put her crest around her neck. "Now how about we get out of here?"

"Yea, let's-" Agumon began but suddenly there was another bright flash of light and they were standing outside of the cave entrance. "What just happened?"

"I...think we passed the trial." Sam said as she looked around. It was still daylight out so they must have not been in there for too long. "Let me just call Luna since I don't see her anywhere."

Sam took out phone and saw the time was earlier than when she had entered. Thinking it weird, she scrolled down to Luna's contact and pressed the video call button. Luna answered immediately.

"Sam! Are you alright? I've been wigging out man!" Luna's frantic voice came through the phone. Sam could see the video from Luna's side get blurry as the rocker Loud rushed to her feet.

"I'm fine, Luns, just a little hungry is all." Sam told her.

"A little? If I were you I'd be starving! You guys were gone for like 20 hours!" Luna said.

"Wait, 20 hours? Are you for reals?" Sam asked, shocked that it had been that long. How was that even possible!?

"Yea, babe, MasterTyrannomon told us that time would move differently for you in there." Luna explained quickly. She was moving quickly in her screen, a clear sign that she was walking fast in order to reach her.

"Is that why you were wigging out?" Sam asked, giggling as Luna blushed.

"Haha very funny, love, but you'd be worried too if you didn't hear anything for 20hrs too. Hell, I was just about to rush in after you. MasterTyrannomon be damned!" Luna said.

Just then Sam could see Luna and Gabumon nearing them in the distance. They hung up their phones and the two friends ran towards one another. Luna was clearly overjoyed to see her best friend again and she almost tackled Sam to the ground when they finally reached one another. Agumon and Gabumon also embraced one another with shouts of joy.

"Ah, Love, I seriously missed you!" Luna said as she hugged Sam. "I'm so glad that you're okay!"

"Sorry I made you worry, Luns." Sam said as she nuzzled her cheek to Luna's "I honestly didn't know I was in there for that long."

"Agumon, how did it go in there? Did you have to fight anyone?" Gabumon asked his friend.

"Actually I didn't do anything. Sam did all the work." Agumon explained. "But I am hungry, is there anything to eat?"

"Clyde and Lynn are in charge cooking lunch." Gabumon said as he began to lead him away. "They're making..."

As Sam and Luna watched them go, they stayed in their embrace for several moments longer. They turned to face each other once more and noticed exactly how close they were. They could feel each other's breath sweep across their faces causing them both to blush. And as they stared into each other's eyes, they felt a strong compulsion to lean in. Time seemed to slow down as they came closer and closer to sealing what would be their first romantic kiss.

But just before their lips could touch, they heard someone shouting their names. Pulling apart, they saw that Lynn was riding on top of Guilmon and they were coming towards them at top speed. Within a matter of moments Guilmon had reached them and Lynn quickly dismounted.

"Luna, Sam, we have to go now!" Lynn said urgently.

"Hold up, dude, what's going on?" Luna asked her sister.

"Lori just called me and she said that Leni's been taken by a flying Digimon called Saberdramon!" Lynn explained.

As they heard the sporty Loud finish her explanation, both girls completely forgot about what was just about to happen. They both felt a sense of dread thinking about what was going to happen Leni who by alrights shouldn't even be in that world. Leni was far too innocent to be pulled into such a war and now she had been kidnapped.

"Where's Clyde?" Sam asked as she noticed that he was nowhere to be found.

"He's gone on ahead with Stingmon. Lori had already called Lincoln and Luan. We have to follow Leni's signal from her Digivice, it's the only way to track her." Lynn said. She then pointed towards Gabumon and Agumon who were rushing back. "You gotta Digivolve Gabumon so that we can ride Garurumon and save Leni!"

"Alright, just leave it to us!" Luna said as she pulled out her Digivice.

Whatever this Saberdramon was it was about to learn what happens when you mess with one of the Loud Siblings. After all, you mess with one of them then you mess with ALL of them. But as they mounted on Garurumon, Luna wondered just what would happen to the Digimon if Lincoln got to them first? A part of her hoped that they would reach Leni first because she didn't want her brother to go down a dark path. She wanted to keep him as pure as she could even if she knew that it was a naive dream.

Only time would tell as they raced off to save Leni.

 **End of chapter.**

What did you guys think? I hope you all enjoyed the Sam chapter. Because she got the crest of courage, I wanted to portray that she wasn't just full of courage so that's why she got it. No, Sam is full of doubt and fears but she faces them despite that. It was her choice to stay and fight that makes her courageous because she knows that she will likely suffer. She was very tempted to take her happily ever after as most of us would be but she didn't. And that was because she knew that she could neve forgive herself if she abandoned her friends.

This doesn't mean that all of her problems have gone away. Sam will still have to activate her crest by showing true Courage. And that moment will soon be upon us and I hope that I can deliver a moment that will portray what I see in Sam.

Thanks again for reading and till next time.


	27. Ch 27: Lori's Dream

**I don't own Digimon or the Loud House.**

 **Welcome back to another chapter. Sorry that I didn't post this yesterday, I was busy with work. I don't normally work on Saturdays but once in a blue moon I do and I was tired.**

 **As I said in the last chapter, this one marks the beginning of Lori's and Leni's Arc. I already have an idea of where I want to take this arc and it actually starts with Lori and a certain dream she has. This will lead to her accepting certain things later on. I promised you guys lemons and lets just say that it's time that I delivered on them. So I hope you all enjoy.**

 **The Digi-Loud Adventure**

 **Chapter 27: Lori's Dream**

Lori wiped the sweat off her forehead as she made her way through the Native Forest. They had been traveling for almost 8 since the morning and she was already exhausted. According to her partner, Lunamon, the lake they were looking for was only a few more hours away. Looking behind her, Leni and Palmon were still happily chatting away like old friends. It didn't even look like they had been walking all day. While she was covered in sweat, Leni looked like she had been sitting in the shade all day. She had changed out of her seafoam colored dress into some hiking shorts and seafoam green colored tank top similar to hers. And she was wearing proper shoes instead of her sandals.

Lori was sometimes envious of her younger sister's looks but right now she was wondering how the hell she could walk all day and not sweat? It was starting to piss her off!

But that wasn't the only thing that was bothering her. Ever since she had that conversation with Luna, Lori had been thinking about what she had said. That all of the Loud girls had fallen in love with Lincoln. And it was true, Lori knew that at least the twins and Lucy had crushes on him. And she did too when she was younger before she had ever liked Bobby. But ever since he almost died, Lincoln dominated her thoughts and old memories kept flashing in her mind. She was also experiencing old feelings that she had thought had long since been buried.

If Luna was falling in love with their brother, or more than likely had realized that she had been in love with him all along, how should Lori react? Luna probably didn't know it yet but Lori could already tell that the rocker Loud had deeper feelings for their brother than she let on. And a part of her wanted to nip it in the bud and end it before it grew out of hand. But another part, the part that she had buried, wanted nothing more than to support her. Because if the roles had been reversed, Lori would want Luna to support her.

Being the oldest wasn't always easy and when she needed back up, she would usually go to Lincoln for help but this time she couldn't. Since it was about him things could get awkward real fast. And besides, Lori was sure that she still held certain feelings for the white haired Loud. A lot of the qualities that she loved about Bobby were the same ones that she loved about Lincoln. And now that they were in a strange new world and almost losing him, Lori knew that the old love that she had for her brother was reawakening. Sighing heavily, Lori wasn't sure on what to do anymore.

"Lori, would you like to take a break?" Lunamon asked. The short, celestial bunny looking Digimon had stopped walking and was waiting for her under the shade of a large tree. And to her delight, there were apples in the tree.

"Yes, I'm literally about to drop as it is." Lori sighed as she took her backpack off. She let it fall to the ground beside her and she dropped to the ground in order to lay in the shade. "Thanks, Lunamon."

"No problem, Lori." Lunamon said with a smile.

"Gee, Lori, you look exhausted." Leni said as she caught up to her sister. She took off her pack and set it against the tree before she sat down.

"I am, Leni, we've literally been walking all day." Lori said from her spot on the floor.

"Really? I didn't even notice." Leni said, sounding surprised. "I guess I picked the right shoes for this trip, huh."

"Leni, would you like some food?" Palmon asked as she pointed towards the apples above them.

"I would totes love some. I am kind of hungry." Leni said happily.

"Alright, I'll get some for all of us." Palmon said as she used her vines to reach the fruits above.

"I'll gather some branches for firewood. We will need to cook the apples, after all." Lunamon said as she started to gather branches and dry leaves.

"Lori, when do you think we're going to go back to the village? I totes want to see Lincy again." Leni asked as she waited for the food to be ready.

"I don't know, Leni, but if you miss him you can always call him." Lori sighed as she closed her eyes. She was really tired and didn't really have the energy to entertain her sister. "Remember, Jijimon fixed our phones."

"I forgot. Thanks Lori. I can't wait to see him again, I want to give him his good night kiss." Leni said, blushing at the thought.

"That's nice..." Lori mumbled, her eyes still closed. Despite it still being the afternoon, Lori was soon drifting off into sleep. As she did, she could vaguely hear Leni talk about Lincoln and about how sweet and kind and something something something...

 _ **::Lori's Dream::**_

 _Lori was standing by the window of her honeymoon suite, watching as the sun set over the white sandy beach. She was wearing a blue two piece bikini with a see through shawl skirt with a floral pattern. She sighed as the wind came washing over her, filling her nostrils with the scent of paradise. Oh how she loved Hawaii._

" _Lori? Are you in here, dear?" A voice called out to her._

 _Turning away from the beach, she turned to greet her newly wed husband. "I'm over here, honey." She called out._

" _I got the things that you wanted." Her husband said as he placed a paper bag on the table. "I got the coconut vanilla scented oil and the wine that was made special here on the island by the Kahuna. He says that it's his special love potion that is guaranteed to make our honeymoon even better."_

" _Well, if he guarantees it then it must be good." Lori said with a giggle. She walked over to her husband and placed her hands on his chest. She leaned in and gave him a playful kiss. Tonight was the first night of their honeymoon. The night that she was waiting for with great anticipation because it was the night that she would finally make love to the one man that she loved. "Are you ready?"_

" _Babe, I was ready when I told you that I loved you." Her husband said with a grin._

" _Well then, how about we get this night started?" Lori reached into the bag and pulled out the wine. She walked into the kitchen and pulled out to wine glasses and filled them both up. With a smile, she handed her husband his and she watched as he took a tentative sip. He still didn't like the taste of alcohol._

" _Bleh, even though it's pretty sweet I can still taste the alcohol in the wine." He said with a grimace._

" _I think it taste like paradise." Lori said as she finished her drink._

" _Well, let's agree to disagree." He said. He put his cup down and then took her hand in his and lead her back to the bedroom. He gave her a lingering kiss that ended with him playfully biting her lower lip. "Are you ready for your massage, babe?"_

" _You know it, honey." Lori said. She took off her clothes and laid face down on the bed. She crossed her arms in front of her and laid her head on them. "Make sure to warm it up."_

" _Don't worry, I got a special kind this time." He said with a smile on his face._

 _Lori closed her eyes and let her other senses take over. She could hear him opening a bottle cap and squirting the lotion into his hands. He then rubbed his hands together for a moment before she felt him place them on her back. She gasped as she felt the cold lotion on her newly sun kissed skin._

" _Cold!" She exclaimed but still kept her eyes closed._

" _Don't worry, I'm about to turn up the heat." He whispered huskily into her ear._

 _Before she could ask what he was referring to, she felt him gently blow over her back where he had rubbed the lotion. She inhaled sharply as she felt the lotion cool down for a second before it did a 180 and became hot almost immediately. The lotion that he had gotten was the kind that got hot when you blew on it. She could feel the coldness from his breath before it quickly warmed up and it sent shivers down her spine._

 _But that still didn't compare to his hands. His incredibly soft and gentle hands that knew just where to touch her in order to get her to sing. She felt him rub them up and down her back, pressing into her right where she carried most of her tension. She would let out a slow, grateful moan as she allowed herself to get lost in a world of pleasure. He always did have magic fingers._

 _He kept at it for almost an hour, carefully making sure to pay attention to every inch of her. He especially paid close attention to her front. He loved to play with her breasts, not that she minded. And once he was done, he leaned in and gave her a deep passionate kiss._

" _Are you ready for the finale?" He asked her._

" _Uh huh..." Lori could barely speak after that amazing massage. She still had her eyes closed._

" _Babe, I need you to guide me in..." She heard him say with what she could imagine being a playful grin on his face. "I forgot where it goes."_

" _Of course you did..." She muttered as she opened her eyes. Yep, he was definitely grinning at her as he knelt before her entrance. Smirking, she reached down to grab his hard member and positioned it so that it was facing her most private of places. "Can you get it in or do you want me to do that as well?"_

" _I wouldn't mind seeing you ride saddle, Babe. But tonight I want to be the one riding you." He told her._

 _Then before she could respond, she felt him gently push inside of her. Her lips were pushed apart as his head went past them. She could feel the heat from his penis and it was driving her wild. A part of her was terrified of this moment but a much larger part wanted him to just push it in already and fuck her brains out. She had been waiting for a very long time!_

 _She looked up to see his expression and she could tell that he had never felt anything like this before. Which she was happy to see since they had both agreed to wait until their wedding day. He was moaning and panting a little as he carefully inserted himself inside of her. She loved him for being considerate but there was a time and place for such things and right now she wasn't having it._

" _Come here!" she said as she reached up and pulled him into a kiss. At the same time, she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him inside of her. This made him go all the way inside and break her final barrier. She whimpered a little from the pain but she didn't let that stop her. "Keep going, Babe. Keep going."_

 _With a nod, he slowly pulled out of her before going back in. Always making sure to leave his head inside of her. It wasn't long before Lori began to enjoy the sensation of him inside of her and soon she was moaning his name. Encouraged by her calls, he began to pick up the pace and soon the bed began to rock with their rhythm._

" _F-Faster!" She cried as she gripped the bed sheets. He was now pounding her with much more ferocity and she was loving every second of it._

" _Keep going. Don't stop!" she was losing herself in a world of pleasure that she had never known before. Not even when she played with herself had it ever been this good. She was going wild! "Fuck me harder! Fuck me harder!"_

 _With a grunt, he picked up her legs and threw them over his shoulders so that she was now at an angle. He held her up by grabbing her thighs and continued to pound her into the bed. Lori could now feel him all the way deep inside of her. The tip of his penis was kissing the entrance of her womb. This made her eyes roll up as she reached her limit. Within moments she felt herself tense up before a literal dam burst and she came with him still pounding her._

 _As her walls clamped down on his member, he grunted as he reached his own limit and with a final push, his head pushed open her womb just as he shot thick ropes of semen inside of her. She could feel him flooding her insides and the feeling of his hot sperm made her lose her mind once again as she reached her second orgasm of the night._

 _They collapsed on one another and as they lay there breathing heavily from an incredible love making session, Lori looked over at the love of her life and smiled when she saw his cerulean blue eyes. It always warmed her heart when she looked into his eyes. They were so full of love for her that it made her fall in love with him all over again. He caught her looking at him and he flashed her that adorable chipped tooth smile of his.  
_ " _Like what you see?" he asked with a playful grin._

" _Of course, Lincoln...that's why I married you." Lori said with a giggle._

 _Lincoln then leaned in and kissed her. "And I like what I see too. That's why I married you."_

" _Oh stop, you." she laughed as she playfully smacked his shoulder._

 _When he laughed, Lori couldn't help but join in as she literally felt like the happiest woman in the-_

Lori's eyes snapped open as she felt someone shake her awake. But even as she looked up at who had woken her up, Lori knew the reason why. Her body felt hot and she was covered in a new coat of sweat that had nothing to do with the long walk they'd had. And she could also feel the damp, sticky spot in her lower body that must've been what alerted her sister to wake her. Embarrassing didn't even begin to cover it.

"Um, Lori, you had...one of _those_ dreams." Leni said delicately. While she wasn't the smartest of the Louds, even she knew about wet dreams. She'd had her fair share of them and Lori always made sure to help her hide the evidence.

"Thanks, Leni. I'll...I'll go change." Lori said as she awkwardly sat up.

"Are you alright, Lori?" Lunamon asked, concerned about her partner.

"Yea...I'm fine." Lori hoped that her partner was adept enough at picking up subtle clues and left the matter alone. She was embarrassed enough as it was and she didn't want to talk about how she had a wet dream about her brother. You know, again.

And thankfully her partner seemed to notice because she simply nodded and went back to her meal. But before Lori could sigh with relief, Palmon had a question to ask.

"Why were you moaning Lincoln's name, Lori?" Palmon asked. She was staring at the older Loud, confusion written all over her face as she placed a single finger on her chin. "Was he hurting you?"

Lori could only groaned as she fell back down on the grass as Leni face palmed.

 **End of Chapter.**

What did you guys think? Yea, Lori having a sex dream about Lincoln was always the plan. Even before I decided to write in the lemons. As she comes to grips with her feelings, she realizes that she has to support her sisters because she in turn wants their support as well. In the next chapter, Lori will be having a conversation with Leni about what just happened and let's just say that certain things will come to light.

Also the next chapter of "Lust For A Loud" will be coming out either wednesday or thursday. I'm almost done with it.

Till next time.


	28. Ch 28: Crest of Reliability

**I don't own Digimon or the Loud House.**

 **First off I want to apologize for not updating last weekend. Things have been hectic in my personal life and it's been hard to find time to write. As it is, I will probably be updating this story every two weeks for a couple of months until things settle down on my end. I have not given up on this story. And I want to finish it. I will try to update regularly as soon as I am able to since I know that a lot of you enjoy reading this. But for now please bear with me.**

 **As for "Lust For A Loud" that story will still be updated whenever I can since those chapters are easier to write since they're much shorter. The next chapter should be finished soon. It's going to feature the return of the Vampire sisters vs Linc Van Helsing. After that I have a story arc planned that a reader of mine suggested. I don't want to spoil anything so I'll only say that it's a multipart event.**

 **I also just want to thank everyone that has read this story. As of right now we're at 20k views and 115 reviews. I'm amazed at how much this story as grown and I want to take this story to the top 10 Loud House fics if I can. So thank you all for your support, your views and reviews mean a lot to me. Enjoy.**

 **The Digi-Loud Adventure**

 **Chapter 28: Crest of Reliability**

That night after an awkward conversation with Palmon about humans and their pheromones, which Lunamon helped with, the group finally made it to the lake and found a subway bus to sleep in. They had just gotten comfortable when Leni turned to her sister and asked the question that had been burning in her mind all day.

"Lori, can I ask you something?" Leni asked.

Fortunately, their partners were gathering food for them.

"Sure, Leni, what's up?" Lori nodded.

"Why were you dreaming of Lincoln?"

Lori froze in place as she heard her younger sister's question. She had hoped that Leni would have forgotten about the dream. While Leni had woken up to the sound of her moans before, Lori had never mentioned a name out loud before. Her own sexy dreams were few and far in between because Lori never really dwelled on them before. And while her mother had started to offer her advice for the day that she would need it, the thought of her parents going at it usually killed any energy her labido had for the day. Being the oldest was a tiring and stressful job and Lori honestly never felt the urge to go to town on herself. Sure, there was the odd time or two over the last few years but to say that Lori was sexually active was a joke.

Bobby had asked her to wait until they were married, if they made it that far, before they tried anything due to his religious background. And being from an already large family, Lori agreed. After all, even she knew that teen love seldom lasted. But if Lori was being honest with herself, the real reason she agreed to wait was because in the dead of the night when she was alone with her thoughts. The image that her mind would conjure whenever she did feel the urge, rare as it was, wasn't of her boyfriend. It was a of another man that had captured her heart long ago.

"Lori?" Leni called her sister's name when she remained frozen for over a minute. "Are you okay?"

"Oh! Um, yea, I'm literally fine!" Lori said quickly as she laughed nervously. "Now what was it that you were asking me?"

"I asked why you had that dream about Lincy?" Leni repeated. The fashionista of the family looked puzzled as she placed her finger on her chin and looked up slightly. "Were you having a... _naughty_ dream about him?"

Lori sighed as she let her entire body sag into the seat. If there was one person in the house that Lori trusted without a doubt it was Leni. It was probably due to the fact that they were closest in age and were roommates but Lori confided everything in Leni and in turn so did Leni. Leni was her best friend, no questions asked.

"Yes..." She said as she looked up at her sister. "I was having... _bad_ dreams about him."

"Bad? Bad how?" Leni asked.

Long ago Lori had explained to a young Leni after she had her first naughty dream that it was perfectly normal. That no matter what that she shouldn't feel bad or embarrassed since it happened to everyone. That talk had helped Leni a lot since she had those kinds of dreams frequently enough that Lori would no longer bat an eye. She would simply help her clean up the mess and patted her on the head for helping her clean. So it was strange to her to hear that when Lori did it it was now bad.

"It's bad because he's our brother, Leni. We aren't supposed to have dreams about him like that." Lori told her as she looked down at her hands. As she said this, Lori missed the look on Leni's face. "But I'm not the only one who has them apparently, these feelings about our brother. Luna's had them too. And I wouldn't be surprised if Lynn and Luan did too."

"So you were having a sex dream about Lincy? And we're not supposed to?" Leni asked, trying to understand what Lori was saying. "But our sisters are still having them anyways?"

"Yes, Leni, I was having a sex dream about Lincoln. A damn good one at that." Lori chuckled. She didn't really feel bad admitting this to Leni. Leni wouldn't judge her because of her kind and accepting soul. If there was one Loud sister that everyone could go to for support it would be Leni. "But I'm just not sure if I should be happy that I had the dream or disgusted."

"Well, I think that you should be happy." Leni said at once. Since all of her own dreams revolved around the white haired Loud, Leni knew that she was overjoyed everytime. And a little frustrated that they had to wait but mostly overjoyed. "I know that when I have dreams like that I'm happy."

"I know...you literally glow when you wake up." Lori said with a laugh. She had been a little envious of her sister when she started getting those special dreams because she looked so happy afterwards. Lori wanted to experience the same thing as well. "But it's still wrong..."

"But why? Don't you love Lincy?" Leni asked.

"Its..." Lori stopped because she wasn't sure how she could explain to Leni that incest was bad. Because Leni also loved Lincoln a lot. She would probably take it the wrong way if Lori tried to explain. "It's not that I don't love Lincoln but I'm dating Bobby, remember? It's like I'm literally cheating on him with my own brother."

"Well, doesn't that just mean that you love Lincy more than Bobby?" Leni asked. There were moments, few and far between, that Leni would say something that caused you to pause and think. Proving that Leni was more insightful than she appeared.

"I...huh..." As Lori sat there, she wondered if maybe Leni was right. Despite being an airhead some of the time, Leni could be surprisingly insightful when she wanted to be. Did she love Lincoln more than Bobby? Romantically at least? "I don't know...it's hard to seperate my love for the both of them."

"Well just do what I do." Leni said as she took her sister's hands and held them in front of her. "Close your eyes and take a deep breath. And then think about the person who inspires you the most. The one who always wants what's best for you. Who always helps you improve and helps you take those difficult steps. The one who loves you no matter what. Then picture them holding you in their arms."

Lori had done what her sister had instructed and as Leni spoke, an image of Bobby that she had was slowly fading away and in its place one of a white haired Loud began to surface. And as she finished speaking, Lori imagined herself being wrapped up in Lincoln's strong embrace. She couldn't help but feel a warmth that spread throughout her entire body that emanated from her chest.

"Who did you see?" Leni asked, her tone was gentle. She wanted her sister to answer but only if she was ready and willing to share.

"I saw...Lincoln..." Lori said and as she said his name, a full on blush erupted on her face. She couldn't believe that she was in love with her brother! "I can't believe that I'm in love with my own brother! I'm with Bobby! I can't love Lincoln!"

"But I don't think you do, Lori. After all, maybe you were with Bobby because you thought you couldn't be with Lincy?" Leni suggested.

Once Lori was struck silent by how insightful her younger sister could be. When she was younger, Lincoln had always tried his best to help her out once Lucy was born. She recalled one time that he tried to make her a cup of tea and made a mess in the kitchen. She could still remember the look in his eyes as he stared up at her, proud of his accomplishment. His cerulean eyes so vibrant and full of love, it was enough to make her heart melt and that it did...several times over. It was at the moment that she could recall feeling something towards him that went beyond familial. She wasn't sure how but somehow it seemed that she was destined to fall for him.

"Leni...have I ever told you that you're really smart when I need you to be?" Lori asked her sister as she calmly stared at her.

"No..." Leni said slowly as she placed a finger on her chin and looked deep in thought. "I think this is the first time anyone other than Lincy who's called me smart..."

"Well, you are. Smart, that is." Lori told her with a warm smile. All of the mental turmoil that she had since she woke was suddenly gone. Leni, despite her bouts of airheadedness, could really help puts things into perspective since she didn't seem to worry about things that didn't really matter in the long run. And it was thanks to Leni that Lori came to one very important conclusion. She had to break up with Bobby.

"Awe...thanks Lori! I knew I was smart!" Leni said with a beaming smile. She leaned over to her sister and gave her a hug.

As Lori returned the hug, she couldn't help but feel thankful that Leni had come with her on this trip. Often times it felt as if she were the one looking out for Leni but Leni was just as capable at looking out for her.

"You are, never let anyone tell you any different." Lori assured her. She would never again question her sister's intelligence. Sure, she wasn't as smart as Lisa but then again, only Lincoln seemed to understand the young genius. So long as Leni had her sincerity and gentle heart, Lori knew that she would be fine.

As the two sisters continued to talk into the night they were rejoined by their partners and after a late meal they went to sleep. Or at least, Leni and Palmon did. Lori had trouble sleeping in the trolley cart cushions and Lunamon offered to keep watch since she preferred the night. As a Lunar Digimon, Lunamon didn't require sleep unless she was fatigued from battle. So long as the moon was out, she could recover her stamina from simply standing outside.

When morning came, Lori had a conversation with her sister Luna who had finally realized that she had feelings for the white haired Loud. And Lori offered her the best advice that she could. And once the call was over, Lori yawned loudly once more before looking over at Leni.

"I wonder how she can fall asleep anywhere?" Lori asked herself as she watched her sister snore lightly. Without an alarm clock, Leni would sleep until late morning. Considering it was still early, Lori decided to let her sister sleep in a bit. After all, it was her crest that was there at the lake. Stretching, Lori made her way outside and saw that her partner was already cooking some fish on their campfire. "Morning, Lunamon. Smells good."

"Morning, Lori. I hope you're hungry, I caught plenty." Lunamon greeted with a smile.

"Starving. How was your night? Did you get any sleep?" Lori asked as she sat down on the ground beside her partner.

Lunamon shook her head. "When the moon is out, I do not require sleep. Unless I do battle, I can recover my stamina by simply standing in the moonlight."

"Light a solar panel?" Lori questioned.

"More like a Lunar panel but yes." Lunamon chuckled. "The same goes for Coronamon. So long as he's in the sunlight, he can recover his stamina."

"Are all Digimon like that?" Lori asked as she got curious about Digimon. She really didn't know anything aside from the basics that they had asked when they first arrived. If they were going to be partners then she should probably learn more about Digimon in order to better prepare for any fights that were coming.

"All Digimon can recover stamina by simply resting or eating food. But Coronamon and I are special because we share a connection with the Sun and the Moon. When the Sun is at its highest peak, Coronamon is at his strongest. The same goes for me when the Moon is at its peak." Lunamon explained as she handed Lori a fish on a stick. "It gives us certain advantages that we instinctively know."

"Wow, you Digimon are amazing. I wonder what makes us so special that you'd need us to fight against these Dark Masters." Lori said as she blew on her fish.

Lunamon paused for a second as she thought about how to respond. Despite being made for Lori, she still didn't know why she was made. Lunamon knew that she wasn't a normal Digimon. She wasn't born from a Digimon, she was created. But it didn't change the fact that she was a Digimon. All Digimon were programmed with everything that they needed to know in order to survive. And what they didn't know they learned through experience. Lunamon was certain that her bond with Lori was meant to be more than just a partnership. She could feel it.

"I'm not entirely sure but I believe that together we will overcome any obstacle." Lunamon told her with a warm smile. "So long as you believe in me, Lori, I will do anything for you."

"Thanks, Lunamon. I would literally do anything for you as well. We're friends after all." Lori said as she gave her a gentle head pat. "Wow...your fur is super soft!"

"Thank you." Lunamon said with a light blush.

The rest of the morning went by calmly as they continued to eat. Palmon woke up once she could smell the fish cooking and Leni woke up because Palmon woke her up. And once they were all fed and Leni and Lori took a quick cold rinse in the lake, they began their search for the Crest.

The Digivice said that they were standing right on top of it. The small island that the trolley cart was sitting on top of didn't have much on it. A few patches of grass here and there but not much else. And the stone bridge that connected it with the shore didn't have anything on it as well. After an hour Lori came to one conclusion.

"I think we're literally gonna have to dive underneath the island." She told the group.

"You us to duck underneath the island?" Leni asked, confused. "But there's like nothing falling on us?"

"We can always go back inside of the trolley cart." Palmon suggested as she pointed towards the cart. "We'll be safe in there."

"What Lori is trying to say is that we must swim underneath the water." Lunamon explained.

"Ooooh." Both partners said in unison.

"Thanks, Lunamon. But yes, we need swim under the lake and see if maybe there's like a cave or something where my crest is hidden inside of." Lori said. But as she stared at the water, she was wondering if they could safely dive without drowning. "Lunamon, can you smell any Digimon in the water by chance?"

"No. The lake could be masking their scent however." Lunamon said with a shake of her head. "And I saw no signs of any Digimon nearby or in the water last night."

"Like, why don't we totes ask Lincy for help?" Leni suggested. "I'm sure that he could tell us what to do."

"We could..." Lori mused. She could always call Lincoln and ask for help. She was confident that he could come up with a plan that would help them. But after her recent revelation, Lori was a little embarrassed to see him so soon. She was positive that her face would light up like a christmas tree if she spoke to him right now.

Besides, Lincoln wasn't the only smart one in the family. Lori had been taking care of all of her siblings long before Lincoln was ever born and even after he was. She was fully capable of coming up with a plan on her own. After all, her parents had always relied on her to look after her siblings. She could do this!

"Alright...here's what we're gonna do. Leni, you and Palmon are gonna wait right here for us. Lunamon and I are gonna go diving to see if we can find a cave or entrance or something." Lori said. She then pulled out her phone and began to look for a wetsuit she could use. As she was rifling through the options, she saw that she could also select flippers and goggles. Smiling, she made the whole set appear and she quickly changed.

"Um, Lori, what do I do if you take to long?" Leni asked her older sister, concerned for her older sister. While she hadn't said it, Lori was able to get what Leni was really asking.

"If I don't come back by noon, call Lincoln and tell him what happened. He'll know what to do." Lori told her as she stopped undressing. "But don't worry, I'll come back."

"Do you promise?" Leni asked quietly.

Lori smiled warmly at her sister as she pulled her into a hug. "I promise."

After that Lori finished getting dressed and together with her partner, she dove into the lake and began to search underwater. What surprised her the most was how clear the water looked. She could literally see everything near the surface. But as she looked down below, the depths were hidden in darkness. She decided that she didn't want to go down there even if she could.

Since she couldn't hold her breath forever, Lori quickly looked around and found what she was looking for. There was a light coming from an opening on the underside of the floating island. As they neared, Lori could see that the opening was wide enough for them to swim in and it looked like it opened up. They swam up through the opening and found themselves in an open chamber with a glowing crystal in the center.

As Lori broke through the surface of the water, she noticed that the room was circular and that there were several odd drawings all around. The pool of water in which they were still in was small about the size of a kiddie pool. But the chamber seemed to be about the side of a living room. It was pretty dark since the only light source was the glowing crystal in the center that sat upon a pedestal.

"Look Lori, I believe that the crystal might be your crest." Lunamon said as she pointed towards the pedestal.

"Lunamon, can you read any of that?" Lori asked as she looked at all of the drawings. It seemed to show several Digimon surrounding a monster made of tentacles. Whatever it was it gave her the creeps.

"I'm sorry, Lori, but I'm afraid that those are written in an ancient language that is no longer spoken." Lunamon said.

"Alright, that's fine."

They swam to the edge of the water and climbed out. And as Lori neared the pedestal, the crystal began to glow brighter and brighter. She could also feel her Digivice, which was pinned to her waist, grow warmer with each step. If she had any doubt that this was her crest, the warmth that quickly grew hot dispelled it.

As she reached out for it, she was surprised that it flashed brightly before it turned into a tag and Crest. Inside of the golden tag, her crest was colored in a light grey. And in the center of the crest there was a blocky cross engraved with two acute triangles on the top and on the bottom. And something strange happened to Lori because as she held it in her hand she suddenly knew the name of her crest.

"Weird..." Lori muttered as she stared at the crest in her hand.

"What is, Lori?" Lunamon asked.

"I somehow know what my crest is called even though I've literally never seen it before." Lori told her. "It's called the Crest of Reliability."

"I see. I think that it suits you." Lunamon congratulated her.

"Thanks...I have a lot I have to live up to now that I got this." Lori said as she put it around her neck. "I can't let Lincoln be the only one who's depended on."

"You really love your brother, don't you, Lori?" Lunamon asked her partner.

"Of course. Lincoln represents the best of us." Lori answered easily. "Sure, he might not always be perfect but more often that not he's putting the needs of others before his own. Without even trying he becomes the Knight that literally every princess wants." Lori then sighed. "I just hope that not every princess wants him."

"What do you mean?" Lunamon asked.

"I've told you before that we come from a big family. I'm the oldest of 11 children and Lincoln is the only boy. If all of our sisters fall in love with him, sharing might be a problem." Lori explained. "And speaking of...I have to talk to Luna again. She might just try to share him with Sam."

"Would him having multiple mates be a problem?" Lunamon asked. "In the Digital World, such a practice is common. After all, Lincoln appears to be in the prime of his youth. Surely he could satisfy all of you."

Lori could feel her face light up. "Look, let's just talk about this later. Thinking about my brother...satisfying me...isn't something that I want to be reminded of right now."

"I see. Very well, I'll bring it up again when it's nightfall so that you may have your special dream." Lunamon said as she turned to leave the chamber.

"NO!" Lori scrambled to catch her partner before any more awkwardness could prevail.

As the two friends left the room, they failed to see the shadow that was lurking against the far wall. A shadow that held glowing red eyes...

 **End of chapter.**

What did you guys think? Leni helped Lori realize that she was still in love with her brother. But since Bobby isn't there, she can't exactly break things off with him. I know I keep saying this but Ronnie Anne will be making an appearance and when she does, so will Bobby. What I won't tell you is where they'll meet.

Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed and please remember to review. Till next time.


	29. Ch 29: Lori's Feelings

**I don't own Digimon or the Loud House.**

 **Welcome back to another chapter. First off I want to say that I'm sorry that it took me three weeks to update again. I've been busy with life this last month and then I got sick last weekend when I wanted to post the new chapter. I just started feeling good again.**

 **As far as updates go, I think I'm just going to try and update every two weeks. I'll try for sooner but every two weeks seems doable for me moving forward. My life got really busy all of a sudden but I don't want to stop working on this story or on Lust For A Loud. and speaking of which, I'll be updating that one today as well so you guys might want to check that one out as well. It's actually become pretty popular. So please show it some love.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **The Digi-Loud Adventures**

 **Chapter 29: Lori's Feelings**

A few days had passed since Lori had received her crest. They had been traveling slowly throughout the Native forest for two reasons. The first was because they had to go further south in order to hike up towards the direction of Leni's crest. And the second was that they were being attacked every once and awhile by wondering Digimon. They weren't very strong, just rookie level Digimon called Kunemon and Dokunemon. They resembled large larva like insects with yellow and green colored skin. What annoyed Lori about them is that they didn't seem to get the message to leave them alone.

"I swear it's like they want me to squish them!" She had almost shouted after their fourth encounter.

"Kunemon and Dokunemon do roam the forest looking for food, Lori." Lunamon had told her. "They are scavenger Digimon that will go for the easy meal rather than the difficult prey."

By the time they had reached the beach where they could cross the wide river that separated the Native forest, Lori had had enough.

"If I see one more of the fucking bugs again I swear I'm going to rip off it's head and use its entrails as sweat bands!" Lori shouted.

In the trees, the Larva Digimon wisely chose to wait for the next unsuspecting group to come along before dropping down for a meal.

"Lori, I'm hungry." Leni complained as they stopped by the end of the tree line. They could see the ocean as it expanded on as far as the eye could see. The sound of the waves could reach them even at the distance that they were at.

"Didn't we just eat?" Lori asked her sister as she turned to face her. It hadn't even been two hours since they had breakfast.

"But all this walking is making me hungry!" Leni said as she held her growling stomach. It wasn't often but when Leni got hungry her stomach would almost sound like a lion's roar.

"I guess we can take a quick lunch break." Lori sighed. She placed her pack down on the ground and turned towards her partner. "Lunamon, you ready to eat?"

"Of course, Lori. Should I go and forage for food?" Lunamon asked.

"Why? We got food right here don't we?" Lori asked, confused.

"Leni and Palmon ate the last of our rations about an hour ago." Lunamon told her.

"What?" Lori turned to face her sister and looked at her considerably less than full pack. "Did you seriously eat the last of our food?"

"Yes. I was rationing it like you told me to." Leni said, clearly confused as to why her sister was upset.

"Leni, what do you think rationing means?" Lori asked her as she tried to remain calm.

"Um...to eat in small bites throughout the day?" Leni said but she no longer sounded sure.

Lori sighed heavily before face palming. "I wish Lincoln were here." She muttered to herself. "No, Leni, rationing does not mean you eat all our food a little at a time throughout the day. It literally means to eat a little each day so that it lasts longer."

"Ooohh." That made sense to Leni. kind of. "I'm sorry...I didn't know..."

"It's fine." Lori sighed once more. "I'm sure Lincoln can help you understand the difference later."

"Do you still want me to gather food, Lori?" Lunamon asked once it was clear that they had no food.

"Would you please? I'd really appreciate it." Lori said to her partner with a smile.

"Of course, it would be my pleasure. Palmon, remain here while I'm gone." Lunamon said before she turned around and headed back into the forest.

"Um...Are you mad at me?" Leni asked her sister quietly as she hung her head in shame.

"No, Leni, I'm not mad. I'm just tired." Lori said as she walked over to her sister and pulled her into a side hug. It was then that she caught a whiff of her sister's aroma. "Whew, you stink!"

"Hey!" Leni exclaimed, outraged that her sister would say something so mean.

"I'm sorry Leni but we both stink I bet. We need a shower or at least a place where we can rinse off." Lori said as she looked around. She then noticed that Palmon was looking out towards the beach. "What is it, Palmon?"

"Look over there. What are those things?"

Lori looked towards where Palmon was pointing and she saw about six telephone booths all lined up in the middle of the beach. She hadn't even seen those in her town of Royal Woods in years so she was completely shocked to find them here of all places.

"Those are telephone booths. But what are they doing here?" Lori asked.

"Should we try to make a phone call?" Leni asked.

"Why? We have our cellphones. We don't need to go over there and waste our time." Lori said as headed down towards the river. "Como on, we literally need to get cleaned up while Lunamon is gathering our lunch."

With their rations gone, Lori had Lunamon and Palmon gather as much food as they could that wouldn't go bad right away. They had to be careful because they didn't want to get food poisoning by mistake. With the warmer weather, Lori and Leni opted to travel in simple but fashionable sports bras and biker shorts, especially since they had to hike up a steep hill to reach Leni's crest.

On the sixth day of their travels, while reaching the edge of a cliff, Lori was able to hear something in the air that she did not like.

"Lunamon, what was that? It sounded like a cross between a T-Rex and a chainsaw." Lori asked as she looked around. She couldn't see anything in the trees and whatever that thing was it sounded _big._

"That sounds like Kuwagamon." Lunamon said as she tried to locate the source of its scream. "We must be in its territory!"

"Oh no! Kuwagamon is a seriously nasty Digimon even when it's in a good mood!" Palmon said. "We have to find a hiding tree!"

"Let's go." Lunamon led them through the forest all the while searching for the tell tale signs of a hiding tree.

They could hear Kuwagamon as it got closer, its shriek sending chills down their spines. They could also hear as it literally tore through the forest to reach them. As it got closer, the ground trembled beneath their feet as trees fell to the floor. Lori was afraid to turn around to face the creature but if they didn't find somewhere to hide then she would have to hold it off so that Leni could get away.

With each passing tree, she could hear it getting closer. She could feel it's eyes on the back of her neck. And when the temptation became too great, she dared to glance backwards and almost shrieked.

Kuwagamon was a large red beetle like monster that was easily as tall as a house. It had four arms and its wings were beating so fast that all she saw were rapid blurs behind it. But what scared her the most were its massive pincers that were literally tearing through tree trunks like a hot knife through butter.

"In here!"

Lori turned around just in time to see her sister's hand reach out and grab the front of her sports bra and pull her sideways. When she finally regained her sense of her surroundings, she was standing inside of a hiding tree with her sister and their partners, all of which were breathing heavily from their near death experience.

They could still hear the angry Kuwagamon as it neared their location. And as it neared, they all held their breath as they waited for it to come crashing into their tree. But instead they could hear it going past them with it's shriek sounding farther and farther away. When it became clear that it was gone, they all let slumped to the floor in relief.

"Man, that was literally too close for comfort." Lori said as she wiped her brow with her arm.

"I totes thought I was gonna get eaten by that thing!" Leni said as she hugged her knees to her chest. While she wasn't sobbing like the time when the Goblimon attacked, Leni still wasn't used to near death situations. "I wanna go home!"

"Leni..." Palmon tried to comfort her partner but it was no use.

"Leni, please try to understand that I'm gonna do my best to get you home." Lori said as she sat down next to her sister. "I know that things look scary now but try to think positively."

"But I don't want to be here, Lori. I'm tired of walking and of not eating dad's cooking. I even miss his frank and beans." Leni said. She was sniffling and her chin was resting on her knees and it was clear to all of them that Leni wasn't cut for this type of life.

"I know, Leni. I know." Lori felt helpless because there was nothing she could do to help her sister. After all, they were both stuck in that world with no way of going home yet. Jijimon had told them that if they wanted to go home that first they would have to defeat the darkness that was threatening both worlds. That they had been chosen by fate to save both worlds. But as far as Lori was concerned, if she ever met these Sovereign of theirs then she would make sure to punch them in the face for making Leni suffer like this. Out of all of them, Leni was the kindest and most sincerest of them all. She didn't deserve this.

"If I might suggest, why don't you call Lincoln, Leni? He might cheer you up." Lunamon said.

Almost like hitting a switch, Leni immediately brightened up. "I'm totes gonna call him!"

Lori gave her partner a grateful smile as Leni called their brother. It didn't take long for him to answer and much to their surprise, Lincoln already had his crest around his neck.

"Hey Leni, hey Lori. How's it going?" Lincoln asked through the screen.

"Lincy! It's been terrible!" Leni cried. She then began to tell Lincoln all about her last few days ending with the Kuwagamon scare.

While Leni spoke to Lincoln, Lori began to think about how she was feeling about all this. Being the oldest often meant that she had to put her own feelings aside in order to help the younger ones out. And while she was holding up better than Leni, even she wasn't made of steel. Kuwagamon was definitely a frightening Digimon and if they hadn't found this tree then they would be lunch right now.

But luckily it was over for now and they could breathe easy. Ever since she received her crest, Lori felt like she had to be the responsible one of the group. She already was the oldest so naturally that would make her the leader of their group. And seeing as how she tried to comfort Leni first, she felt like she was making progress.

And speaking of progress, she looked over at the screen to see that Leni was laughing at something that Lincoln had told her. It brought a smile to her face to see Lincoln laughing. And it also made her blush as the subsequent thoughts of her came along with that smile. Despite having come to terms with being in love with her little brother, Lori wasn't sure how she was going to tell him. It's not like she could just walk up to him and tell him how she felt. Well, she could but it wouldn't be that easy.

She had been trying for days to figure out a way to confess her feelings for him but every single time she came up with a blank. And the main reason she was having trouble coming up with a plan was because for the last year, Lori could not recall when was the last time they spent time together alone. Sure, he helped out around the house and was there for family outings. But she couldn't remember when they last hung out just the two of them. It had definitely been a year since they last played video games together. She remembered because it was one of the few times that she had actually beat him at Super Smash Brothers with her new main, Cloud Strife. There was something about his blue eyes that made her knees weak. They almost reminded her of a certain whited haired...oh. Nevermind.

Lori couldn't quite put her finger on it but it was almost like Lincoln was avoiding them. If she hadn't been so busy with Bobby then maybe she would've noticed sooner and done something about it. It should not have taken them getting transported to another world to fight giant monsters for her to realize that there was something going on between them. And not just with her but with all of the Loud Sisters. After all, Lincoln didn't come to them when Ronnie Anne dumped him. He went to Sam...

Lori wasn't sure how she felt about the Blonde now that she thought about it. She was older than Lincoln was but then again so was Lori. And while a part of her was jealous that Sam was there for Lincoln when she wasn't, an even bigger part was grateful to the blonde rocker for helping him. And now it seemed like Luna was going to support Sam in dating Lincoln so she might not even get a chance to confess to her little brother. Maybe she should've told Luna to offer to share Lincoln instead.

"Lori, don't you want to hi to Lincy?"

Lori was brought out of her thoughts as Leni gently shook her. " What? Sorry, I wasn't listening."

"I said if you wanted to say hi to Lincy before he goes." Leni repeated.

"Oh yea, I'd love to." Lori smiled as she was handed the phone. On the screen she could see Lincoln walking through what looked like a savanna and despite sweating, he was still wearing his orange polo and blue jeans. In the background she could Andromon walking a few yards behind him. He had mentioned that they had a new companion on their trip. "Hey Linc, how are you doing?"

"Hey Lori, physically I'm fine. But Luan just make up with her partner yesterday and...well, take a look." Lincoln switched the video input from his front camera to his rear one and Lori could see Luan walking a few yards ahead of him with her partner Coronamon.

"And that's when I said "What do mean no? I got twelve just to prove it!" Luan laughed at the punchline of her own joke and her partner joined her.

"See what I mean?" Lincoln asked when he switched the camera back to him. "She's been making jokes almost non-stop since they made up."

"You poor soul." Lori said sadly. She felt for her brother, she really did, but she was also glad that she didn't have to deal with Luan on her trip. She would probably feed her to the Kunemon if she didn't shut up.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that she's back to normal but I just wish she take a break once and awhile. She even tells jokes in her sleep!" Lincoln said, clearly exasperated.

Lori laughed at that and she saw that her brother smiled. And seeing him smile caused Lori's cheeks to feel warm.

"Well, you could always stuff a sock in her mouth." Lori joked as she tried to ignore her blush.

"Now there's an idea." Lincoln said as he shared a laugh with her.

As she heard her brother's laughter, Lori half wondered if she would be willing to steal Lincoln all for herself before Sam could have a chance to confess. But as their laughter died down and Lori stared into his bright blue eyes so full of love and mirth, Lori banished the thought from her mind. If her brother felt the same for Sam as the rocker blonde did for him then she wouldn't stand in the way of his happiness. Whatever his choice was she would respect it even if it broke her heart to do so.

"So what's new with you guys?" Lincoln asked as he looked at her expectedly.

"Oh! Um..." Lori had been so caught with her inner thoughts that she had been a little distracted. "I got my crest a few days ago. It's the crest of Reliability!"

"Cool. I think that totally suits you, Lori." Lincoln said with a smile that made her have butterflies in her stomach. "If anyone is deserving of that crest then it's you."

"Thanks..." She said. Her brother's words had helped ease most of her doubts that she'd been carrying since she got her crest. It was like hearing him say that she deserved her crest made her feel like she wasn't a total failure. Like she could actually be deserving of her crest. "It means a lot to me to hear you say that."

"Awww, I'm just being honest." Lincoln said, blushing a little as he rubbed the back of his head.

Just then Lori heard someone cooing nearby before Luan appeared in the screenshot as she wrapped her arm around Lincoln's shoulders and pressed her face next to his.

"Ooooh! Is my little brother talking to his blonde girlfriend?" Luan teased as she chuckled. But then the comedian saw that he was talking to their older sister. "Oh, hey Lori, I didn't know who was making Linc blush so I just assumed it was Sam."

"N-No worries...hehehe." Lori said as she nervously chuckled. It was then that Lori noticed the look in Luan's eyes and she knew that she was busted. Out of all of the Loud Sisters, not counting Lisa, Luan was the sharpest among them. Able to pick up on the tiniest details and dissect them. But fortunately for her, Luan seemed to know that now wasn't the time for such a discussion.

"Well, I guess I was only half right, eh, Lori?" Luan said with a playful grin. She gave her sister a look that said 'I'm gonna have fun with this.' and that caused Lori to gulp. "But you know, if you really were his girlfriend then I bet you wouldn't like it if I did this." Luan then proceed to pepper Linc's cheek with tiny kisses that made the young boy blush and splutter as he tried to fight his sister off.

"Luan! No, Stop! Hahaha! Stop it that tickles!" Lincoln tried his best to fend of his sister's attack but she seemed to know where his weak spots were and attacked them mercilessly.

All the while Lori looked on and she could feel herself getting jealous at her younger sister's actions. Once Luan was satisfied that she had gotten under her eldest sister's skin, she stopped kissing Lincoln with a laugh.

"Well that was fun. But you know what? We really need to find a river so that we can shower because you're all sweaty. You're cheeks taste a little salty." Luan said to Linc as she stared directly at Lori. Shen then licked her lips and gave her sister an exaggerated but silent 'yum'. "I bet there's one nearby."

"Well we have been walking for a long time in the sun you know." Lincoln said as he recovered from Luan's assault. "Are you okay, Lori?"

Lori snapped out of her jealous fit and gave him a forced smile. "I-I'm fine, Lincy." She said with a weak chuckle. "We have to go now. I hope you two can stay safe and take separate showers."

"Oh, I don't know...We might have to shower together since there's safety in numbers, right _Lincy?"_ Luan said as she stared at Lori with a glint in her eyes. She was enjoying teasing her older sister way too much and Lori knew it.

"That's true, you never know when we might get attacked again." Lincoln agreed. He then waved at his sister through the screen. "I'll be sure to talk to you guys later. Bye Lori. Bye Leni."

"Bye-bye, Lincy!" Leni said from behind Lori.

"Bye, Lincy..." Lori managed to say weakly as she ended the call.

Once the screen went black, Lori handed Leni her phone back before she turned towards her back pack and dropped on top of it. Luan knew her secret now...things could not possible get any worse.

"Lori, your phone is beeping." Leni said to her.

Sighing, Lori took out her phone and checked to see what she had received. It was a message from Luan.

' _Sorry, Sis, I hope you're not too mad at me. I was just playing.'_ Luan texted her. ' _I won't tell Linc about your feelings but we DO need to talk about them. I'm calling a sister meeting when we get back to Primary Village. Agreed?'_

' _Agreed. And thanks for not telling him. I owe you one.'_ Lori texted back.

' _Let's wait until after the meeting to see if you still feel grateful. After all, you're not the only one who has a crush on our precious Lincy~'_ Luan texted.

Did Luan know about Luna? Probably. At this point Lori wouldn't be if Luan was also in love with their brother. All that was left now was for Leni and Lynn to also fall in love with their brother.

If only Lori knew just how right she was.

 **End of chapter.**

What did you guys think? I wanted to show that each of the groups interacted with one another over the course of the ten days that it took to get each of the crests. And I wanted to show that each of the sisters figure out that each of them has feelings for the single male Loud. and they're gonna have to figure out what to do. Luckily for them, Sam already has a solution.

I honestly wanted to make Luan tease Lori a bit more but it just didn't seem to fit the narrative that I was building here. So in the next chapter, Luan will continue her teasing. Also expect the first major battle for Leni and Lori to start in the next chapter. Also we only have a few more chapters to go in order to wrap up the gathering the crests arc. After that, the final battle for File Island will begin and trust me when I say that I have big plans for that. We will see the return of Luan Prank Mode. Also we will see some knew fighting styles for the Digimon partners thanks in part to Andromon and Lynn. it's gonna be epic.

I'll try to shoot for the next update to be on August 10th. Till next time.


	30. Ch 30: Leni's Resolve

**I don't own the Loud House or Digimon.**

 **Sorry guys, I tried to update last weekend but I went to a family reunion from thursday thru monday and I honestly thought that I would have time to finish the chapters then. But unfortunately I didn't get any time to myself since the reunion lasted all four days. I was exhausted.**

 **Also I had to rewrite this chapter because I didn't like how it was going. And I made it much longer. So hopefully you all enjoy that.**

 **As for LFAL, I'm going to rewrite the chapter that I had finished for that as well. I don't like the ending that I have so far. I should have that done in a few days tops.**

 **Well I hope you all enjoy and sorry again for the delay. Despite my best efforts, it seems like life keeps getting in the way.**

 **The Digi-Loud Adventure**

 **Chapter 30: Leni's Resolve**

Leni was humming happily as she walked beside her partner. After speaking with Lincy the day before, Leni was as happy as a puppy. If she had a tail she was positude it would be wagging right now. It would totes be adorbs.

It was the seventh day that they were walking and they were moving slowly because a big mean bug monster was chasing them. Lori and Luna the Digimon were keeping their ears open so that they could hear it if it got close. Whenever it got close they would hide in the bushes or another hidey tree. Those were totes fun!

It was almost midday when Lori told them to stop for their lunch break. Leni sat down by the nearest tree and began to pull out the fruits and berries that they had left.

"Lori, do you want an apple or an orange?" Leni asked her sister but as she looked at the older blonde, it appeared that Lori was distracted by her phone. And her face was oddly pink for some reason. "Are you okay?"

Lori yelped as she quickly hid her phone behind her back. "What? Yea, I'm fine! Totally fine."

"Then why were you looking at your phone with your face all pink?" Leni asked.

"Um...no I wasn't?" Lori tried to say in order to get her sister to stop asking. Luan had sent her a picture of Lincoln half naked from the waste up in a river as he rinsed off. And Lori would be lying if she said that she didn't like what she saw. Her phone then beeped as she received another picture.

"Are you sure? Your face is red now." Leni asked, worried for her sister. It was pretty hot and they didn't have much water left. "I know! You need a drink, right?"

Lori immediately jumped at the chance to change the subject. "Yes! That's exactly what I needed, thank you so much Leni!" Lori said as she took her canteen and had a sip of water. "Mmm, much better."

"Now would you like an apple or orange?" Leni tried again and this time Lori took an orange.

Leni then leaned back against the tree and offered her partner some berries. As they ate, Leni was completely oblivious to the thoughts that were running through her sister's mind. Luan had sent her three pictures of Lincoln and each one was a little racier than the last. None showed below the belt but Lori still blushed at what she saw. Over the last year her brother had definitely filled out a little bit. He didn't have broad shoulders nor was he a hulking mass of muscles but the way he was developing showed that he would grow up to be tall and lean. His body was slowly turning into one about muscle and grace. and as she stared at his chest, she could imagine his heart beating in his chest as she laid her head against it. His arms wrapped protectively around her.

It was a mystery just what her brother had been doing over the last year but whatever it was it was definitely good for him. She saved those pictures and sent a message telling Luan to knock it off. But a part of her hoped that her sister wouldn't listen. Lori then looked over at her sister and saw that Leni was frozen stiff.

While Lori had been looking at her phone, Leni decided to eat with her partner, Tanemon who was now called Palmon. Digimon were funny because they like, totes changed their name as they grew! Leni wondered if she would have to change her name as she got older? Hmm...Maybe into Mrs. Leni Loud once Lincoln was old enough to support her since they were married. *Gasp* But she was already Leni Loud even before they got married!

Frowning, Leni wondered if maybe their name would now be Loud-Loud...Louder? Loudly? Loudest? Leni shook her head. She guessed that she'd have to ask Lincy about it when she saw him again. After all, it was totes important that she knew how to introduce herself from now on.

As Leni was about to resume eating, she heard a growl growing steadily louder from a few yards away. As she turned to look, Leni's eyes grew as wide as saucers as she stared at the hulking red beetle Digimon that had been chasing them. Her partner finally noticed that there was something wrong with Leni when she smelled her overwhelming fear.

"Leni, what's- oh no, Kuwagamon!" Palmon quickly stood in front of her partner in order to protect her.

"He must've snuck up on us from down wind!" Lunamon said as she joined her fellow Digimon.

"Luna, can you beat this guy?" Lori asked as she stood behind her partner. There was no way in hell that she would let Lunamon fight alone.

"I'm not sure..." Lunamon answered truthfully. "But so long as I am able, I will protect the both of you."

"And she's not alone!" Palmon said.

Kuwagamon roared in anger as he raised his head to the sky above. His red pincers slicing through any branches that were in his way. Then he began to stomp menacingly towards them, believing that they had no way to escape.

"Lori, take Leni and hide. We will hold him off!" Lunamon said before she charged at the champion Digimon.

"Leave him to us!" Palmon said as she followed suit.

Lori had to half drag, half carry her younger sister as Leni was rooted on the spot. She was clearly terrified of the red Digimon and Lori couldn't blame her. She was scared too. Kuwagamon looked deadly and the fact that he had been hunting them made it even worse. But Lori had faith in her partner, after all, Lunamon had told her that she could do anything so long as Lori believed in her. And right now, Lori believed that her partner could win.

When the two rookie Digimon began to charge at him, Kuwagamon began to pick up the pace. He raised one of his four arms and aimed to crush the lunar bunny but before he could, the green one wrapped her vines around his leg and pulled. But the Rookie Digimon didn't have the strength to pull him.

"Tear Shot!"

While Kuwagamon had been distracted by Palmon, Lunamon charged up her attack and fired a water ball at the champion, striking him in the head. Kuwagamon shrieked in pain but it was clearly not going down anytime soon. Lunamon had to dodged out of the way as a claw swipe almost got her. Palmon tried to whip Kuwagamon with her vines but the Champion Digimon's exoskeleton was too thick for her attacks to have any effect.

Lunamon's attack was the only one that seemed to do anything but it only served to anger the Champion. Lunamon was doing her best to dodge the beetle's attacks by hiding behind trees but the Champion could slice through them like paper.

Then as Lori watched, her partner stumbled on a branch and she was caught by a claw swipe from the Champion. Lori watched in slow motion as her partner's startled expression set on her face as she realized what was about to happen. And in the moment, Lori locked eyes with her partner and time seemed to stop.

Not a word was said but Lori knew that in that brief moment, Lunamon was asking her for forgiveness for failing to protect her.

And then the moment passed and Lunamon vanished from her sight. The lunar bunny Digimon was shot away from the Champion Digimon and she went through two trees before stopping in a third. She cracked the bark before sliding down the trunk. Lori was running towards her partner's side before she even realized it. The only concern was for Lunamon's well being.

"Lunamon! Lunamon!" Lori quickly fell to her knees as she reached her partner's side. The rookie had taken a lot of damage, that much was obvious but luckily she was still breathing. Blood was leaking from Lunamon's mouth and she had numerous cuts and scratches all over her body. But the worst of it was the already forming bruise on her partner's right side. "Lunamon! Please speak to me!"

Lunamon groaned weakly as she fought to open her eyes. She could vaguely hear her partner's voice. Her whole body was in tremendous pain and she felt like she was hit by a rampaging Monochromon.

"Lunamon, please say something!" Lori cried, tears streaming down her face.

"Lori! Watch out!" Palmon shouted.

Glancing over her shoulder, Lori watched as Kuwagamon stood behind them, his arm raised and ready to bring it down on them. Once again time slowed as Lori raised her arms in order to brace herself against the blow even though she knew that there was nothing she could do to stop it. The only thing in her mind was to protect her partner.

At the same time, her Digivice flashed brightly and when it was gone, Lori was shocked to see a Digimon that resembled her partner standing in front of her while holding back Kuwagamon's claw.

"Lori, are you alright?" The Digimon said as she glanced backwards to see her.

"Y-Yes..." Lori slowly said as she stared up at the beautiful Digimon.

"I'm glad." The newly evolved Champion said. Then the Digimon turned backwards Kuwagamon and glared. "As for you...we got a score to settle."

The Digimon pushed back and sent Kuwagamon stumbling backwards. And as she stood tall, Lori was able to get a good look at the new champion.

Lekismon (as her Digimon Analyzer would later tell her) stood at over eight feet tall, ten feet with her long ears. Her slender form was covered in light pink fur. She wore a metallic mask over her face and a pair of black gloves that were adorned with a yellow crescent moon in the back.

Kuwagamon roared as he prepared to charge, snarling at the newly evolved champion. But as he began his charge, Lekismon leapt high into the air forcing the charging beetle to stop and turn around. Lekismon landed just behind him and as he turned around to face her, she came up with an uppercut to his chin, closing Kuwagamon's mouth shut.

Lekismon then unleashed a barrage of rapid punches to Kuwagamon's abdomen before delivering a powerful roundhouse kick. The Insectoid Champion grunted in pain as he was forced back several yards. It was clear that now that Lunamon had Digivolved into her champion form that the scales were more balanced. But despite her new found power, Kuwagamon was still standing tall. His hard exoskeleton have him incredible defenses and it was clear that Lekismon needed a way to put him down for good.

"Leni, we need to help them!" Palmon said as they watched Lekismon continue to battle against Kuwagamon.

She knew that despite her new found power, Lekismon didn't have enough to put down Kuwagamon for good. It would come down to a battle of time and Palmon wasn't sure that Lekismon would last too long. She turned to her own partner and tried to get her to help. But Leni was still frozen with terror as she sat down with her back against a tree, her face buried in her hands. The poor girl was sobbing and mumbling for her brother to come and save her. It broke Palmon's heart to see her partner like that but now wasn't the time for tears.

"Leni, come on! They need our help!" Palmon cried as she tried to urge her partner. She couldn't Digivolve without Leni's help and if she didn't Digivolve then Lekismon and Lori would die. "You gotta snap out of it! You gotta!"

"No! Leave me alone!" Leni shrieked as she pulled away from Palmon. The move was so sudden that Palmon lost her balance and fell flat on the ground. Leni gasped as she looked down through her teary vision at her partner's face. The look on Palmon's face was one of disbelief.

"Fine! If you don't want to help then don't!" Palmon shouted as she got up. She had tears that were threatening to burst but she held them back. "I don't need you! I don't know why you came here in the first place!"

And with that final shout, Palmon rushed into the fray to try and help Lekismon fight Kuwagamon. Lori, was standing a few yards away, heard it all and she frowned as she stared at her sister. While it was true that Leni probably shouldn't have come, Lori couldn't help but feel disappointed in her. Right now they needed her help and instead of helping Leni was sobbing.

Lori returned her gaze back at the battlefield that used to be a forest and watched as Lekismon and Palmon struggled against Kuwagamon. Now that the enemy champion was aware of Lekismon's capabilities he struck with reckless abandon because he knew that Lekismon couldn't hurt him fatally. Palmon would try her best by flinging debris from fallen trees at Kuwagamon but most of the time he barely felt it. And Lori knew that sooner rather than later that their partners were going to tire and that would be the end of them.

"Are you just going to sit there while they risk their lives?" Lori asked her sister. Leni looked up at lori and stayed silent. It was clear that Leni didn't know how to react in this kind of situation and a part of her felt bad for expecting so much from her. Sighing heavily, Lori shook her head. "Just forget it, Leni. Go and hide while I take care of this. If I don't make it then call Lincoln. He'll come and get you."

And with that Lori ran closer to the battlefield then she probably should have. She had her Digivice in hand and she was waiting for the perfect opportunity to use her trump card.

While this was going on, Leni watched as her friends and sister risked their lives to protect them. She couldn't believe that they weren't as scared as she was. But as she watched them fight, Leni couldn't help but recall something that Lincoln had once told her during a bad thunderstorm in the middle of the night.

 _ **::Flashback::**_

 _Leni was shivering as she walked down the hall to the room of her only brother. That night Leni had been staying over at Carol's house because they were having a sleepover with Becky and Dana. And while normally Leni would attend as well, she didn't feel like going because Lisa had warned them that a storm was coming._

 _And that night just as the sun went to sleep, Leni could hear the rumbling of the angry clouds above. Lisa had told her many times that she had nothing to worry about but Leni could feel it in her toes that something bad was going to happen. And because of her worry, Leni couldn't sleep at all. Especially with the clouds making loud angry booms and flashing their lights on and off like that. It scared Leni a lot and the only person who would let her sleep in their bed with them was gone. She could've gone with her parents but Leni felt that she was too big to do that anymore. If only she had a person that she was really close to like a boyfriend or a-_

" _OMG I totes forgot about Lincy!" Leni had said to herself as she remembered that they were now married. She began to giggle to herself but quickly stopped when the angry clouds made a loud noise that shook the whole house. As quickly and quietly as she could Leni made her way down the hall towards Lincoln's room._

 _The flashes of light followed by the big booms scared Leni to no end but she braved on with shaky steps because she knew that Lincoln would protect her. Ever since he was a little boy, Leni had always felt at peace whenever she held him in her arms. And she knew that the only way she would feel safe tonight would be with him in her arms._

" _Lincy?" She asked once she opened his door and poked her head inside. Her brother was sleeping peacefully without a care in the world. She could see his chest gently rise and fall as he took slow but steady breaths. And as she watched him Leni momentarily forgot what she was doing there in the first place. At least until another loud boom of thunder shook the house causing Leni to shriek and rush towards Lincoln's bed. Before she knew it, she was already underneath the covers while huddling close to her brother._

" _Wha?" Lincoln asked as he slowly woke up. The white haired Loud blinked a few times until he saw that he wasn't alone in his bed anymore. Reaching over, he lifted his blanket enough to see who it was. "Leni? Are you okay?"_

 _Leni raised her head enough to see that her brother was indeed awake. With a cry of joy, she latched onto his chest as she tried to stop trembling._

" _Oh Lincy! I'm scared!" she said into his chest._

 _Lincoln could feel his sister shaking like a leaf in a storm, which wasn't that far off. Wrapping his arms around her, he should've known that Leni would have a tough time sleeping alone during a thunderstorm. With Lori gone there was no one left to comfort her except for him. Not that he minded._

" _Hey now...it's alright...it's alright..." He cooed gently as he rubbed her back slowly. He kept on whispering soft words to his older sister, trying his best to calm her. And soon his efforts were rewarded as Leni felt brave enough to poke her head out from under the covers._

" _Are you feeling better?" He asked._

 _Leni slowly nodded as she reached up and wiped her eyes. "Yes...I'm sorry..."_

" _Sorry for what?" Lincoln asked._

" _Sorry for being a scaredy Leni-kitty..." Leni said as she averted her gaze from his. She felt ashamed with herself since she was supposed to be the Big sister, not Lincoln. Big Brother, not sister, she corrected in her heard._

" _Hey now..." Lincoln reached up with his right hand and cupped her cheek. The touch was enough to bring her out of her thoughts as he directed her to look up at him. "You don't have anything to be sorry for, Leni."_

" _But...you're not scare, Lincy..." Leni said as fresh tears threatened to fall once more. Sniffing, she continued. "You're always so brave and strong...I just want to be like you..."_

" _Leni..." Lincoln leaned down and kissed her forehead. "You are so much braver than you think you are...and so much stronger than I am." When he saw that she was doubting his words, he added. "There's plenty of things that scare me."_

 _Leni's eyes widened. "There are?" She asked in disbelief._

" _Of course. For instance...I'm scared of what would happen to you if I wasn't around to help you. I'm scared of what would happen if I wasn't around to help any of my sisters. I know that I might be the middle child of the family but I also feel like it's my responsibility to be the Big Brother for everyone, not just the younger ones." Lincoln said. "It often feels like I'm the one who keeps this family together and I'm scared that if anything happens to me that the family would fall apart."_

" _What do you mean?" Leni asked._

" _Well, I help dad make breakfast in the morning. I help Lori get the girls ready for school. I also help Lori a lot with managing the house. I help you with your fashion and whenever you need to learn something. Luna with her practice, Luan with her jokes and business. Lynn with her sports, Lucy with her poems and...other stuff. Lana with her animals and being her helper with fixing the house. I help Lola with her pageants and Lisa with her experiments and science. And I also help take care of Lily when everyone is busy. And while it's always busy in our family, I know that everyone counts on me to make things go smoothly. They depend on me." Lincoln stopped for a moment as he looked over at his poster of Ace Savvy. "I get scared to think of what would happen if I was no longer around to help. Like if I had cancer and died tomorrow."_

" _You're going to die!?" Leni almost shrieked._

 _But Lincoln was to pull her into his chest before the sound could travel too far. Luckily Lisa and Lana had helped to soundproof his room so that he could have some measure of privacy after the whole 'noise be gone' incident._

" _No, Leni, I'm not gonna die. I was just using that as an example." Lincoln tried to explain. But it was clear that Leni wasn't having it._

" _Landon Loud, don't you ever scare me like that again!" She said using a rare stern voice that Lincoln had only heard a few times in his life. She was mad, which was almost unheard of for Leni. "Don't you EVER say that you're going to die again, you hear me?" When he nodded, her features softened. "I...I don't ever want to think about not having you around, Lincy..." Tears really did start to fall from her eyes this time. "My heart couldn't bear the thought of losing you..." She lowered herself down so that she could pull him into her chest to embrace him. "I love you...so very much...Lincy..."_

" _I love you too, Leni." Lincoln said, sniffing as he embraced his sister._

 _And like that they stayed for several moments simply enjoying each other's presence. At least until another lightning flashed across the night sky and the roar of thunder followed it. Despite his room being soundproof, he could still hear the roar of the storm outside thanks to his window. Leni whimpered as she tightened her hold on Lincoln and he was almost crushed to death because of Leni's unexplained super strength. Not even Lisa knew how she was able to rip a door from its hinges when even Lynn couldn't do it._

" _Leni! Can't...breathe!" Lincoln tried to say._

 _Leni realized what she was doing and quickly let go. "I'm so sorry, Lincy!"_

 _It took a moment for Lincoln to regain his breath but once he did, he smiled at Leni. "Don't worry about it. Just remember that I believe in you, Leni. I know that you can be brave, all you need is to believe in yourself the way that I believe in you."_

 _ **::End of Flashback::**_

Leni's eyes snapped open as she remembered what Lincoln had told her. Lincy had told her that she could be just as brave as him and he was always right! So all Leni had to do was to believe in herself just like he did.

Leni looked over just in time to see her partner get thrown at Lekismon as Kuwagamon roared in triumph. She heard her partner cry out in pain and Leni felt something that she hadn't felt since Lincoln said that he was going to die. She felt angry.

Lori called out to her partner as she watched them get knocked down by Kuwagamon. The red beetle Digimon was still stronger than her partner was and it was clear that pretty soon they would be defeated. Lori had been waiting for an opening but so far none had appeared. But now it seemed that they had no choice but to try and run away. If she flashed her Digivice at Kuwagamon then maybe they might have enough time to escape. But the question was would they be able to recover before he tracked them down again? Lori didn't know but she was out of options, she had to act, she had to-

A log almost as tall as Lori was shot past her and struck Kuwagamon on the side of the head, knocking him down on his side. Everyone stood still as they watched the downed monster who was also in a state of confusion. As one, they all looked over to see who had thrown the log and they were all surprised to see Leni glaring Kuwagamon.

"Leave my friends alone!" Leni said as she raised her voice. She was mad and Mad-Leni wasn't very friendly. No, she wasn't nice and now Mad-Leni would do not nice things to the big mean bug. Which she hated as well! "Palmon! Are you ready?"

Palmon was still in a state of shock when Leni called out to her but she quickly shook herself out of it. "Of course, Leni!"

"Then it's time for you to Digi-Ebulb!" Leni said as she aimed her Digivice at her partner.

 **Palmon Digivolve to...Togemon!**

A bright light flashed from her Digivice and engulfed Palmon. And when it was over Palmon was gone and in her place stood the towering form of a humanoid cactus with red punching gloves. Togemon was the same height as Kuwagamon and as she glared at the red bug, her round eyes slanted down indicating her anger.

"Oh yea! It's time for some payback!" Togemon said as she beat her gloves together before charging at Kuwagamon.

Kuwagamon lunged from his position on the forest floor towards the charging cactus and he was struck on the side from Lekismon.

"Don't forget about me now!" Lekismon said as she planted her kick.

"And here's the bill!" Togemon said as she unleashed a barrage of rapid jabs at the red beetle.

Faster than the eyes could see, Togemon's punches rained down on him like a machine gun. And Kuwagamon was powerless to stop any of them from landing. Togemon finished her assault with an uppercut that sent the champion flying into the air.

"It's not over yet! Have a little Needle Spray!" Togemon then began to spin rapidly as she fired a thousand needles from her body all directed at Kuwagamon.

"Tear Arrow!" Lekismon used the purple tentacles from her back to form a bow. She then as she pulled back on the string, an arrow made of ice began to form. She unleashed three arrows aimed at Kuwagamon's chest.

The red beetle shrieked from the sky as he fell down into a grove of trees. There were several loud snaps and then silence. They waited for several moments before sighing with relief.

"I think that's over wi-" Lekismon began but stopped when a tree trunk came sailing towards her head. She barely had time to dodge it as two more came towards Togemon. "How is he still not dead!?"

"I don't know but this time let's put him down for good!" Togemon said after she punched the trunks away.

Kuwagamon was clearly battered but he still had some fight in him. As he charged at the two champions, Kuwagamon held a fourth trunk in his claws like a club. He brought it down on Togemon, who raised her arms to block it. But as she did, Kuwagamon's other hands had an opening. Togemon realized this too late as she felt several claw swipes to her stomach and chest.

Lekismon charged in and kicked Kuwagamon in the head, knocking him away. But the damage had already been done. His claws were still razor sharp and they could cut through almost anything, including them.

"Leni, we need to help them." Lori said as she watched their partners fight.

"Just tell me what to do." Leni said.

Lori was surprised at how _focused_ Leni seemed to be right now. She had only seen her sister like that when she was designing something really complex or when Lincoln tried to explain to her the difference between cursive and cursing. But she wasn't about to question it since they had bigger matters to attend to.

"Alright, I need you to throw another log at Kuwagamon so that he turns his attention to you. Then I'm going to flash him with my Digivice in order to blind him. That's when our partners will be able to finish him off, got it?"

"No but how about I just hit him again really hard?" Leni said as she picked up another big stick.

Lori had to resist the urge to face palm. "Just...just do it."

"Alright!"

Leni threw another log at Kuwagamon, which Lori was very impressed by her aim, and struck him in the back of the head. Kuwagamon roared in pain before he turned towards Leni and glared. That's when Lori flashed her Digivice. Kuwagamon shrieked in pain once more, using all four of his hands to cover his eyes. He began to stumble about in pain and Lekismon and Togemon knew that this was their chance.

Picking up a fallen tree with a sharp point, Togemon launched it at Kuwagamon's chest with everything she had. While the cactus Digimon was preparing throw the trunk turned spear, Lekimon had already taken off towards Kuwagamon. And just as the tip of the tree projectile struck the red beetle, Lekismon had jumped right behind it and kicked the butt of the trunk with all of her might. The combined force was enough to pierce through Kuwagamon's hard exoskeleton and it went through all the way, leaving a large gaping hole in his chest.

Kuwagamon gave a final rasping roar before he fell to his knees and began to dissolve into data particles. And as they watched the Digimon die right before their eyes, they all wondered just how many times they would have to do this. Well, at least three of them did.

"Lori...? I don't feel so g-good..." Leni said before she bent over and threw up.

Lori couldn't help it. She fell down on her butt and laughed. A minute ago she had been impressed by her sister's resolve and now she was throwing up. The absurdity of it all made her snap and give in to hysterical laughter. It didn't help that she was also reminded of what happened at the end of when Lincoln tried to explain to Leni the difference between cursive and cursing. Poor Leni's head spun around so much that she ended up throwing up as well.

Then Lori turned to her side and puked.

 **End of chapter.**

What did you guys think? Sorry for having them throw up at the end but seemed like the thing that would happen to the both of them after a near death experience like that. I finally had their partners Digivolve and I had it happen differently. For Lori, she had to be in danger for Lunamon to Digivolve. But for Leni, she had to make the choice to fight. Lori had already chosen to fight. And since Leni's resolve had wavered, Palmon couldn't Digivolve. That's why the chapter is titled as such because Leni had to make a choice and thankfully she did.

The next chapter will feature Leni getting her crest and then she gets kidnapped. I don't really feel like that's spoiling anything since we've known this was going to happen for months now. But the how will definitely surprise you. I can't wait to be done with this arc. It feels like we've been on these last ten days for months, hahaha, which we have. I want to reach part where everything that's been happening reaches its boiling point already.

And as a quick recap, Luan needs to speak to Lori about what she and Lincoln discussed. Luan also needs to discuss Lori's feelings for their only brother. And Lori needs to discuss with Lincoln about how he would feel about dating more than one girl. And some of those girls being related to him as well since it seemed that every Loud Sister plus Sam are in love with him. Then she needs to discuss those results with her sisters plus Sam.

Meanwhile neither Clyde nor Lincoln have any idea what's going on with the female members of their party. They're just trying to keep everyone safe. I don't want to spoil anything but let's just say that Lynn Loud Jr. will definitely be trying to score as soon as she's able. As will everyone else. But as to who will be the first? Well that's a surprise.

Till next time.


	31. Ch 31: A Talk Between Louds

**I don't own Digimon or the Loud House.**

 **Sorry for the delay, I got a little side tracked with life. I had to split this chapter into two because it ended up being like 10 pages. So while I wanted to make this the last chapter of the Lori and Leni Arc, I'm gonna have to extend it. I'm positive that the next chapter will be the last though.**

 **This chapter will help set up the groundwork for the talk that Lori and Lincoln will be having once the get back to Primary Village. I honestly can't wait to get this stuff over with because the final battles for File Island are about to happen and they're gonna be epic! At least I hope so.**

 **And once we're done with File Island we're gonna go to Server. That's where things will kick it up a notch. Though I think I might take a break from this story for a couple of weeks or months so that I won't burn myself out. Not sure yet but I might as well let you guys know. I will finish the File Island story arc. I already have it all planned out in a notebook so I won't forget what happens.**

 **If I do end up taking a break, I think I'll use that time to fish Lust For A Loud. I'm still not sure how I want to end that story but I'm sure that I'll think of something. I honestly don't want that story going more than 15-20 chapters. So I'll have to come up with an ending for it. As of right now though there is a Civil War going on between Ace and Jack as they try to make the other lose a bet. So check it out if you haven't already and leave a review.**

 **Alright, enjoy!**

 **The Digi-Loud Adventure**

 **Chapter 31: A Talk Between Louds**

Lori groaned as she laid back down on her sleeping bag. After a long conversation with her sisters and Sam, who would one day soon be her sister-in-law, Lori had to explain to Leni that Lincoln had only told her a little white lie because he felt like he wasn't old enough to take care of her and any children they might have. Lori had felt bad lying to her sister but it was the only way to keep Leni from getting too upset. As it was, Leni had gone to bed feeling bad because she hadn't taken Lincoln's feelings into account. But that was a problem for another day.

Lori was exhausted after such a long day. First their long travel, then their battle with Kuwagamon, and finally the talk with her sisters. And yes, that included Sam since she was basically one of them now. It helped that Sam was blonde also.

But despite her exhaustion, Lori couldn't sleep. Her mind was buzzing with the information that Leni had revealed to them about Lincoln's knowledge of sexual acts. Hell, he knew more than she did! It blew her mind that her 12 year old brother could know so much at such a young age. But she also wondered what prompted him to want to know about such a subject. Lori, herself, while curious only researched enough to satisfy her curiosity. And the rest she learned from her mother. But even then that paled in comparison to what Lincoln had taught Leni. If she didn't know any better she would have sworn that Lisa had implanted that information into Leni's head. But she knew that Lisa wouldn't have done that because their parents would ground her until she turned 18.

Unable to sleep, Lori decided to try and text Lincoln to see if he was awake. She got up and went outside of the hiding tree, telling her partner that she would be calling her brother if he was awake.

" _Hey, Linc, you awake?"_ Lori texted once she as far enough away that she wouldn't disturb Leni.

" _Yea, what's up?"_ Lincoln texted back right away. She loved that he was always so attentive to all of them. Even late at night Lincoln was willing to help them out.

" _Can you talk? Through face chat?"_ She asked through her text.

She waited a couple moments before her phone began to ring and she saw that her brother was calling her. With a smile, Lori answered the phone and saw that Lincoln was sitting in front of a fire since that's what was lighting up his face. She could hear several pairs of snores which she assumed came from Luan and their partners.

"Hey, Lori, what's up? Is everything okay?" Lincoln asked her.

Lori took a moment to stare at her brother and take in his features. She could tell that despite his shower earlier that he was still travel worn. But despite that he still held the same compassion and love for his sisters that he always had. Just looking into his blue eyes helped put her at peace. It reminded her of her cherished memory from when he was a little boy and had tried to make her some tea.

"Lincoln...have I told you that I love you, lately?" Lori asked him after a moment.

This caused the young Loud to blush as he reached up and scratched the back of his head. "Um...not since before we left the village."

"I love you, Lincoln Loud." Lori told him with a much love as she could. And while she meant it as her normal sisterly love, a part of her was hoping that he would pick up on the subtle romantic vibe she was putting out. "So very much."

"I love you too, Lori." Lincoln said as he gave her a large smile.

"Also I wanted to ask you something..." Lori said after she saved a mental screenshot of his smile. "Did...did you give Leni the sex talk?"

Lincoln instantly stiffened as he looked over to his side where she assumed he was making sure that Luan was still asleep. "Um...why?" he asked nervously.

"I'm not mad, Lincy, I'm actually grateful." Lori said with a warm smile that she hoped would calm his nerves. "You did me a big favor explaining something like that to her. I'm honestly not sure I could have done it well."

"You would have done a great job, I'm sure." Lincoln told her. "But why are you asking? Did she say something?"

"Leni told us everything, Lincoln." Lori said.

"E-Everything?"

"Everything." She repeated.

"Oh..." Lincoln was silent for a moment as he tried to figure out how to respond. Finally he decided to simply asked. "Am I in trouble?"

Lori actually laughed. "No, silly, I told you, you did me a big favor. I was honestly more surprised by the amount of things you knew. I didn't even know half of those things. No, the reason I'm bringing this up is because I was wondering why you learned all of that information?"

"Oh...well, to be honest I learned it because of Lucy." Lincoln told her.

"Lucy? What does she have to do with this?" Lori asked him.

"Well when Lucy started to read those vampire novels, she managed to get some that were more... _mature_ than she bargained for. And since she trusted me the most, Lucy asked me about what was in those books. More specifically about the acts that she was reading about."

"You can just say sex, Lincoln. You're old enough to say it in front of me now. Hell, you should be giving me the talk instead of Leni." Lori said since Lincoln was using roundabout ways to describe sex.

Lincoln blushed a bit at her statement but decided to continue. "Anyways, Lucy had questions about sex and since she didn't want to get in trouble since she shouldn't be reading those kinds of books, she asked me. And as her big brother, it's my job to look out for her. So I learned everything I could on the subject and answered her questions. She had a lot of questions."

"I'll bet." Lori said. She thought about Lincoln had just told her and she couldn't help but be impressed with his level of maturity. Lucy had started reading her vampire novels around the age of 6 or 7. So Lincoln had sought out this information so that he could better advise his younger siblings who began to ask questions that they didn't feel comfortable asking her. She had already known that he was amazing but finding out about this made her appreciate him even more. "You really are a good big brother, you know that right?"

"Heh, I try to be." Lincoln said sheepishly.

"Has anyone besides Lucy asked you about sex?" Lori asked as her curiosity got the best of her.

"Um...there's Leni, who you already know. And then Lana because of her animals and Lola because she heard some of the pageant moms gossiping. Oh and Lisa." Lincoln said as he counted them off.

"Lisa?" Lori raised an eyebrow in question. "Isn't she a genius?"

"Yea But she still had questions. Being a genius doesn't mean that you understand everything, it just means that you can understand most things." Lincoln explained. "She wanted to understand why humans wanted to have sex aside from the need to have babies. As well as the mechanics of sex and masturbation. Let's just say that it was a rather awkward discussion."

Lori laughed as she tried to imagine Lisa asking certain questions with that monotone expression of hers like it was no big deal. Thankfully Lori had only had to give the talk to Luan and Lynn since their mother than given it to the three oldest Louds.

"It looks like you saved me a whole lot of trouble, Lincy." Lori said once her laughter died down. "I didn't think they were old enough to be curious about sex yet."

"It surprised the hell out of me when Lola came into my room and asked me what a cock was." Lincoln said as he recalled the memory. "I fell out of my desk chair. When I asked her where she had heard that word she said that she overheard a couple of the moms talking about sucking someone's cock. Lola wasn't sure what they were talking about, so she decided to ask me since she felt that I wouldn't get mad at her in case it was something bad."

Lori laughed as Lincoln continued to tell her about each of the times that the younger Louds had come to him for help. They talked for almost an hour about some of the things the younger Louds had asked them like Lola asking Lori when she would grow breasts like hers. Lincoln found that funny since Lana had asked him that question too. It seemed that the younger Louds seemed to trust Lincoln more but they tended to ask Lori things as well since she was the oldest.

As they neared the end of their conversation, Lori wanted to ask one more question. One that was burning in the back of her mind.

"Lincy, there's one more thing that I wanted to ask you." Lori began as she felt herself get nervous. She could feel her heartbeat speeding up and her cheeks get warmer. But despite her nervousness, Lori pressed on. "I-If I weren't dating Bobby...um...w-would you ever...consider dating me?"

Lincoln was quiet for several moments as he stared at Lori through the screen. And while it only lasted seconds, Lori began to fear that she may have crossed some form of line. Just as she was about to retract her statement, Lincoln smiled.

"What kind of question is that?" He asked her with a chuckle. "Lori, you're beautiful. Of course I'd consider dating you. Hell, I'm pretty sure that I'd marry you if we weren't related."

Lori felt her heart soar at her brother's words but she also caught onto what he was saying. They were related, so they couldn't get married. But that was a problem for another day. For now Lori was just happy knowing that her brother thought she was beautiful.

Deciding to play it off as a silly question, Lori chose to tease her brother. "Oh really? I seem to remember a certain eight year old telling me that he wanted to marry when he became an adult."

Lincoln blushed as he recalled the event. For his eighth birthday, Lincoln had wished on his candles to one day marry his oldest sister. Unfortunately he had revealed the wish as soon as it was made so in became invalid. He recalled his family laughing while his father joked that he preferred Lincoln to marry Lori over some boy who wouldn't treat her right. As he got older and after Luan showed him that video when he was looking for embarrassing shots of himself, Lincoln realized that he couldn't marry his sister. And he told her as much.

"I was a little kid, I didn't know any better." Lincoln said.

"So you don't want to marry me anymore? I guess I'm too old for you then," Lori said as she pretended to cry. "You married Leni because she's younger than me, didn't you?"

"what!? No! Of course I want to marry you! I'd marry you right now if-" Lincoln, in an attempt to console his sister, began to ramble quickly until Lori couldn't take it anymore and began to laugh.

"I'm sorry, Lincy, but you're just too cute!" She said as she wiped a tear from her eye. "I was just messing with you."

Lincoln simply looked down as his cheeks burned with embarrassment. "Leni told you that we got married?" He asked after a moment of silence where he tried to regain what little of his dignity remained.

"Yup. Even told us about how you wanted to wait before having children, you stud." Lori teased him with a mischievous grin.

Lincoln groaned into his hand as he face palmed. "Us?"

"Luna, Lynn, and Sam know about it too." Lori told him.

"Great..." Lincoln sighed.

"What's wrong? Were you planning on keeping your marriage a secret?" Lori asked, her grin still present and her tone still playful.

"You know that we're not really married, right?" Lincoln asked her as he looked up from his hand. "I only went along with it because Leni would've been heart broken if I didn't."

"What do you mean?" Lori asked. She had been wondering why her brother had gone through with it. And while she suspected that it might've been hard for him to say no to Leni, something told her that there was more to it than that.

"When Leni came to me that day, I was still reeling from Sam's kiss a few weeks before." Lori knew what he was referring to. Luna had told her about it a few days ago. Her heart went out to the poor girl because she would literally die if that happened to her. "So my head wasn't in the right state of mind and this was months before I asked Ronnie Anne out, something that you had been heavily hinting for me to do." Lori had forgotten that she was the one who helped get them together. And she regretted it now because of how it turned out. "And when she asked me to marry her, I wanted to say no because we were siblings and we were too old to be playing house. But when I looked into her eyes so full of love and joy, I knew that saying no wasn't an option. Even though I knew that it wasn't real, I went along with it because while I wasn't _in_ love with Leni, I do genuinely love her. Plus I thought it was a game since Lucy was the one who married us."

"When did you figure out that Leni actually wanted to marry you for reals?" Lori asked him.

Lincoln blushed as he looked away. He reached up and scratched the side of his cheek before answering. "Um...that night during our 'honeymoon'." Lincoln told her.

Lori felt herself blushing as well as she picked up on what her brother was saying. "You mean...?"

"Yea..." Lincoln nodded.

"Did you two...?" Lori asked, forgetting for a moment that Lincoln had told her that they had to wait.

It took a moment for him to answer her as he looked down at the ground. For Lori it looked like he was debating on whether or not to trust her with his innermost thoughts. And as he looked back at her, she gave him a warm smile in order to let him know that he could trust her.

"I wanted to...I mean, Leni is beautiful...a-and even though we were siblings a huge part of me didn't want to turn her down. I am a guy after all, I do have those...urges." Lincoln confessed. "But as I looked into her eyes, I realized that she was genuinely in love with me. And I wasn't sure how I could handle that..."

"What did you do?" Lori asked. While she knew the outcome, she was still interested in what happened between them that night since Leni hadn't told her anything.

"I panicked and told her that we had to wait until I was 18 in order to have kids." Lincoln answered. He looked remorseful and it broke her heart to see him that way because she knew that he thought he had done something terrible. "I wanted to talk to you about it, to get your help on maybe breaking the news gently to her but..."

As he trailed off, Lori finished his sentence. "You were scared that I might take the news badly and hate you, right?"

Lincoln nodded sadly. "Yea..."

"Lincy...I could never hate you..." Lori told him honestly. But he still didn't return her gaze.

"Yes you could..." Lincoln said as he kept his eyes on the ground. There was an inflection of sorrow in his tone like he truly believe that he had done something wrong.

"Why would you think that?" Lori asked him, trying to coax him into revealing his thoughts.

"Because...I...I was kind of hoping that she'd forget on her own." Lincoln said after a slight pause.

Lori knew right away that Lincoln had changed his mind at the last second and chose to lie to her. And while she was disappointed that he still felt like he couldn't trust her fully, she knew that pressing him for answers would only make it worse. There was a reason why he felt like he couldn't trust them and she had a sneaking suspicion it had to do with his reason for being distant this last year. But right now wasn't the time to dwell on that. When they got back to Primary Village, she was going to have a long talk with him in order to help him with whatever he felt he had done wrong. After all, she was his big sister and that was her job.

"Well I'm sorry to say that she didn't forget." Lori chose to say instead. "In fact, I think she wants to have babies even more now."

"Great..." Lincoln sighed once again. Then he yawned and Lori took that as her cue to end the call.  
"Well, Lincy, it's getting pretty late. I think that I'll let you go now. But before I do, remember that if you even want to talk, even about nothing at all that I'm here for you. I'm always here for you." She said.

Maybe it was because of the way the light from the fire dance in his eyes or maybe it was because she was exhausted but as she said that, Lori could've sworn she saw something in her brother's eyes. But it happened so fast that she thought she might've imagined it.

"Alright, thanks, Lori. Good night." Lincoln said before his screen went dark.

Lori simply stood there as she tried to figure it if what she saw had been real or not. But in the end she decided that she must've imagined it since she was still pretty exhausted. With a big yawn, Lori made her way back towards the hiding tree. All the while she was unaware of the pair of eyes that followed her throughout the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the tenth morning of their travels, Lori had literally had enough of camping out every night. They had to make a huge detour around a mountain in the middle of the Native Forest because Leni's crest seemed to be on the top. And unfortunately none of their partners could fly. So they had to go around the base until they found a trail to begin their climb.

The mountain was called Beetle Land, according to Lunamon and it was the source of most of the insect type Digimon that they had encountered. And that included Kuwagamon. Unfortunately they needed Leni's crest so they _had_ to go there otherwise Lori would've gladly gone back to the village for a nice hot bath.

Sighing, Lori looked over her shoulder to make sure that Leni was still following her. After the fight with Kuwagamon, Palmon and Leni had grown closer together, if that was even possible. It was hard to describe but Lori felt as though knowing that Leni would fight alongside her made Palmon like her even more. Like it strengthened their bond or something. And as she looked at her own partner, Lori couldn't say that she'd be surprised if that had been what had happened. She felt closer to her partner after that fight. When it looked like kuwagamon was going to finish her off, Lori knew that she had to do whatever she could to protect her. It was as if one of her siblings had been in danger. Because if Lunamon had been killed then it would've been like one of her sisters being killed. Luckily things worked out and now they were making their way to get their last crest.

About when they made it halfway up the mountain, Lunamon and Palmon suddenly stopped and began to glare towards the trees beside them. Both Lori and Leni stood ready just in case a fight broke out but to their surprise, two very strange bee looking type Digimon approached them. They looked like large yellow bees with large eyes and blue antenna. Their fur was mainly yellow but instead of black, their stripes were light brown. They also had six arms and four legs with a wickedly sharp looking stinger on its end. All in all, they didn't look very menacing but Lori wasn't taking any chances.

"Who are you guys?" She asked them once they were close enough.

"Greetings, DigiDestined. We are FanBeemon and we have come to take you to our Hive." The first FanBeemon said. This one sounded male to Lori so she assumed that it was a he.

"Our Queen requests that you come meet with her at once." The second FanBeemon said. This one sounded distinctly female. Even though they looked the same, their genders did tend to differ.

"And who is your Queen?" Lori asked.

"Queen Waspmon is the strongest of our Hive. She wishes to meet with you." The male FanBeemon said. "Please follow us."

"What do you think, Lunamon? Should we go?" Lori asked her partner.

"Yes. I believe that we should see what they want." Lunamon said.

And with that the group followed the two FanBeemon for about an hour until they reached the top of the mountain. The trip was made mostly in silence with the occasional question from Leni aim at the FanBeemon. She had wanted to know what kind of Queen Waspmon was. And their response was that their Queen was the strongest among them and that she didn't take kindly to those who wished to oppose the Hive. Lori had made a mental note to pick her words carefully.

And once they arrived at the Hive, the group couldn't believe how beautiful the place was. The Hive was built in the middle of a clearing with no trees within 300 yards. And that was after the ground had been dug up to build an underground base that Lori could only assume went down to the base of the mountain. The surface that they stood on was a golden hexagonal floor pattern with black trim around the edges. The diameter of the honeycombed floor was about 500 yards. And in the center stood a beautiful tower that stood about five stories tall and it appeared to be 300 feet wide. Every few yards there was an opening where a FanBeemon would fly in and out of the tower.

"W-Wow...this place is incredible!" Lori said as she admired the place. It had a simplistic yet elegant design that seemed to capture your eye. She almost forgot that they were about to meet a potentially deadly Queen. Almost.

"This place is totes amazing!" Leni said as she looked around with a large smile. "I always did wonder where they made honey!"

"We do produce the finest honey in all of File Island." The male FanBeemon said with a hint of pride in his voice. "We work tirelessly in order to ensure our quality."

"We even import some of our honey to Server, the continent to the west." The female said. She then began to lead them towards the tower. "Now if you'll follow me, I'll show you where you will be staying so that you can...freshen up before you meet our Queen."

Lori's eyes widened. "Are you saying that you have a shower here?" She asked excitedly.

"Of course!" The male said. "Our Hive has an entire city underground where all manner of insect Digimon live."

"A city?" Lunamon asked.

"Underground?" Palmon asked.

"Yes. We have excavated the mountain and turned it into the perfect home. We have it sitting in plain sight and no one is the wiser." The female said. She then frowned for a moment. "Except that from above it's easy to spot from flying Digimon like Kuwagamon."

"We like, totes, just took a Kuwagamon down." Leni said as she recalled the fight. "That guy was a total jerk!"

"We are aware. That is why our Queen wishes to meet with you."

They had entered the tower from the ground level and to their surprise, they were standing on a platform that seemed suspended in midair. All around them FanBeemon and other flying insects were going up and down around them. Some were carrying what looked like clumps of this white substance that seemed to have a spark at its center. But the Digimon were flying to fast for them to get a good look. Then as they stood on the center of the platform, it began to lower itself down. Lori was surprised that they were in a futuristic elevator.

"Once you have freshened up, we will come to get you in order to introduce you to our Queen." The female Fanbeemon said. "We will also be serving you with food once the meeting is over. The Queen wishes to have a feast in your honor."

"That literally sounds amazing." Lori said as she thought about the delicious food that they might serve. "But first that shower sounds heavenly."

"I totes need a bath." Leni agreed. "Lincy won't want to do the mommy and daddy dance if I'm all stinky."

"Leni, I told you, you have to wait until I talk to him." Lori said with a slight blush on her cheeks. She recalled her conversation with Lincoln and how he had said that he would marry her. Hearing Leni say that she wanted to do... _that_ with him made her feel a tingle in her core.

"Okay!" Leni said. She was too happy thinking about Lincoln to notice that Lori was also thinking the same.

They arrived at their floor and followed the FanBeemon into a large hexagonal chamber. On the floor that they were on there were six archways that lead to different parts of the city. While the outside had a gold and black color scheme, the interior had a gold and white color scheme. The floor was white with the borders being gold and the walls were mainly gold with white edges. And they were more subdued when compared to the outside. The whole place was lit up by lamps that hung all around the place.

"This way."

They made their way down one of the paths and as they traveled, they saw that the hive was made up of different levels. They seemed to be at the bottom with bridges and platforms all over the place. Lori was positive that if they tried to look around that they would get lost. Plus all the signs were written in weird computer code that she couldn't read.

Eventually they made it to a place that looked like a hotel that was three stories tall with entrances at each of the levels. They walked into the building and they were greeted by a familiar looking Digimon.

"Welcome to the Silk Haven." A green worm like Digimon said.

"Wormmon?" Lori asked, confused as to what Clyde's partner was doing there. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here, miss." The Green Digimon said. It was this time that Lori could hear the Digimon's voice and she heard it's accent. This Wormmon spoke with a slight gentleman's accent that reminded her of a butler or something like that. He was incredibly polite and she could also see that this Wormmon wore a black bow tie.

"Wormmon, please give them the keys to the Queen's suite. Queen Waspmon wishes for her guests to freshen up before she meets with them." The Female FanBeemon said.

"Of course, right this way." Wormmon reached underneath the counter and then made his way around in order to lead them towards the back of the hotel. Lori expected them to go up to the top of the building but instead they simply went towards the end of the building. They walked down the hallway and then made a turn before arriving at a send of double doors that had a symbol of a bee on them. Wormmon raised a plastic key card to the lock on the door and it beeped once before opening.

The room was bigger than any hotel room Lori and Leni had ever seen. The floor had a white shag carpet with a fully furnished suite. The living room had a couch, coffee table, and what appeared to be a TV. The living room had two doors on either side of it, three of them were bedrooms and one of them was a full bathroom.

"I hope that these are to your liking?" Wormmon asked them.

"This is literally the best suite I have ever been to." Lori told him.

"I thank you, miss. If you require anything at all, simply use the call button on your nightstand." Wormmon said before he handed her the key card and left.

"We'll be back in about an hour." The Male FanBeemon said. "Make sure to look your best for our Queen."

"If you need anything just ask Wormmon. You're the Queen's personal guests so anything that you want is yours." The Female FanBeemon said.

"We will, thanks a lot. We really appreciate it." Lori told them sincerely.

"Yes, thank you very much!" Leni said as she flashed them a large smile.

"We thank you as well." Lunamon said as Palmon nodded.

"No problem. See you guys later."

And with that the FanBeemon left the room and closed the door behind them. Once they were gone, Lori dropped her pack on the floor and made a mad dash towards the bathroom.

"Hey, no fair!" Leni said as she did the same.

"Sorry, Leni, but I literally can't wait anymore! I _need_ a shower!"

As the two sisters rushed off towards the bathroom, Palmon and Lunamon made their way over to the kitchen. Much to their delight, it was fully stocked with food. With a growl from their stomachs, the two Digimon began to eat anything and everything that was edible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just outside of the Hive, hidden by the shadows cast by the treeline, a single figure stood as he watched the entrance. His mouth formed a sinister grin.

"Perfect..."

 **End of chapter.**

What did you guys think? Lori and Lincoln had a chance to bond but there's still a barrier there that Lori will have to address when she sees him next. And now we know why Lincoln knows so much about sex. It's Lincoln we're talking about, so I had to come up with a good reason for him to want to know all of that. Otherwise he'd just be a huge pervert and honestly, Lincoln deserves better than that.

In the next chapter, Leni will finally receive her crest and then she will be kidnapped. I've had that planned for months now and I'm excited to finally get to work on it. I wish I wasn't suddenly so busy so that I could update regularly again but that's life. Hopefully I'll get some free time soon and try to knock out a couple of these chapters in one go.

Let me know if you have any ideas as to what Leni's crest is going to be. I've already dropped a few hints but I'm almost willing to bet that no one is going to figure it out.

Till next time.


	32. Ch 32: The Devil's Emissary

**I don't own Digimon or the Loud House.**

 **Welcome back to the story and this chapter wraps up the Crests Arc. The journey that we began months ago that in the story was only supposed to take ten days total ended up spanning over 20 chapters. Originally this arc was only supposed to last about 10-12 chapters but I just kept adding more and more and I think it worked out for the best. I was able to add more to the lore of this story and expand on points that I was only going to briefly mention. And in the next chapter we will begin the Leni Kidnapped arc which will only last about 2 chapters, 3 tops. I already have the outline set up for what happens so I know roughly how long it's going to be.**

 **And once we're done with that, we will finally get to the point that I've been building up on and that everyone has been looking forward to. That's right, Lincoln will finally get to take a good long shower and then go off to save the Digital World. And by that I mean have sex with his harem. I've been trying to make it work so that they legitimately fall in love with him and not just randomly want to jump his bones. I've been using flashbacks mostly to help make it more believable hopefully I've done a good job so far. I just want to thank you all for bearing with me in this long, long process to finally get Lincoln laid in this story. I'm hoping that when the lemons do finally happen that they're done right and that they don't seem forced.**

 **From now on I'll be updating the stories when I have the chapters done. Mainly because I've been so busy lately that I don't have a set time to write. So please leave a review to let me know that you're reading and maybe the writing gods above will inspire me to write faster for faster updates. Lol.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **The Digi-Loud Adventure**

 **Chapter 32: The Devil's Emissary**

Once the had showered and eaten a little bit, the two sisters soon found themselves standing before the Queen of the Hive. Lori had chosen to dress in a more formal attire than her usual blue tank top and shorts. She was wearing a light blue blouse whose sleeves stopped halfway down her forearms. She had on a pair of dark blue dress pants that gave her a casual business look. She wanted to try and fix her hair but she didn't have the time.

Leni chose to wear her usual seafoam green dress and sunglasses because she figured that she wouldn't have to walk for very long. When they left she could change into her travel clothes.

The Queen was a Digimon called Waspmon and she looked like a giant mechanized wasp. She was as tall as Togemon and she hovered above the ground. Her entire body was coated with a metallic gold and medium bronze color scheme. She truly looked ferocious and beautiful at the same time.

"My Queen, these are the DigiDestined responsible for the defeat of Kuwagamon." The Male FanBeemon that has escorted earlier said.

"Their names are Lori and Leni Loud along with their partners, Lunamon and Palmon." The Female FanBeemon said.

"Welcome DigiDestined. I wish to thank your for defeating Kuwagamon for he had been terrorizing our lands for many years." The Queen said. "I had tried to defeat him on my own but alas I wasn't able to overcome his strength. I could only drive him away and protect my subjects."

"Believe me, your highness, that we would've helped you defeat that monster if you had only asked of us." Lori said, doing her best to be diplomatic. She honestly wished that Lincoln were there with them because he had the gift of the silver tongue. He could sweet talk anyone and she was sure that he could get the queen to help them. "When that monster came after us, we knew that we had to put him down otherwise he would have been a danger to anyone unfortunate enough to encounter him."

"Your Highness, as the DigiDestined, it's our duty to help protect the Digital World and all those who reside in it." Lunamon said, impressing Lori with how eloquent she talked. She was glad that Lunamon was her partner. "But while we did encounter and took care of Kuwagamon, I'm afraid that our purpose here was not that."

"You are here for the Crest, am I correct?" The Queen asked.

"Yes, your Highness." Lunamon confirmed. "Would you happen to know of its whereabouts?"

The Queen took a moment to study them before she chuckled kindly. "Of course. We have guarded the Crest for generations ever since Jijimon gave the task to the first Queen."

She then nodded towards the two FanBeemon and then quickly turned towards one another and then looked down. Right where they stood there was a small panel in front of each of them. They lifted the panel and entered a key code before closing the panel and turning to stare behind Lori and Leni.

From the floor a single column rose up with a glowing light green crystal resting upon a golden pillow. The crystal's appearance seemed to activate Leni's Digivice and it began to glow brightly. Leni looked down at her Digivice, which was clipped onto the top part of her dress just above her right breast, and stared at it in confusion.

"Lori, why does my Digi-thingy feel warm all of a sudden?" Leni asked her sister.

"Leni, that means that your crest is nearby." Lori explained to her. She then pointed towards the glowing crystal. "Try looking over there underneath that glowing rock."

"Okay!" Leni began to walk towards it in her usual closed eyes, arms out walk.

She stopped just before she small column and she reached out for the rock to pick it up. But as she did, there was a bright flash and when it was gone Leni held a necklace in her hand. The tag was the same as the one that Lori had but the crest inside was different. It was colored the same seafoam green as her dress. And in the center there was a symbol of a teardrop engraved with a circle within a circle at its base. Leni then gasped loudly as she held the crest at arms length.

"Lori! The necklace spoke to me!" she cried as she turned towards her sister. "It told me that it's called the Crest of Sincerity!"

Lori signed as she face palmed. "Leni, the necklace didn't speak to you. You just know what it's called because it's literally yours now."

"Are you sure? I totes don't want to wear a spooky necklace. That's more Lucy's thing." Leni asked. She held the necklace at arms length as if it were something that she didn't want to get near.

"Of course I'm sure." She reached into her shirt and pulled out her own crest. "See? I've literally got one myself."

"Oh. Well okay then." Leni said as she put the crest on.

Just then the ground shook and Leni and Lori almost lost their balance. Almost at once Digimon began to panic all throughout the city and FanBeemon were attempting to calm down the masses. The ground shook once more and this time a piece of the ceiling caved in and debris fell from above. Some of it fell onto the many bridges and walkways that connected all of the levels and caused more debris to fall. Lori saw a piece coming down towards her sister and she immediately rushed in and tackled her out of the way.

"My Queen! We're under attack!" A FanBeemon said as it flew down from above.

But before it could get within fifty feet of the Queen, a shadow swooped in and a red flash crossed over the rookie Digimon. And then before it could even utter a cry, the FanBeemon burst into digital bits as its life came to an end.

Lori felt as something large landed a few yards away from them. And when she opened her eyes, she instantly wished she had kept them closed. Standing in the open room was a demonic dragon looking Digimon that seemed to come from their worst nightmares. Almost completely black in color, the Digimon's red eyes and sharp claws stood out menacingly as well as it razor sharp fangs. The creature had black leathery wings and a vicious looking tail. And to make matters worse it was easily as tall as Togemon and Kuwagamon, making it stand at over two stories tall. And as it bared its fangs at the Queen, Lori saw another shadow move from within the large Digimon's own shadow.

And evil chuckle filled the room as the temperature suddenly fell. Lori and Leni both felt an icy chill run down their spines as a figure began to emerge from the shadows. The first thing they noticed were a pair of large tattered leathery wings followed by a head with two horns. Its red eyes glowed just as evilly as the demonic dragon's only these held a calculated intelligence. The Digimon was humanoid in shade and had long, lanky arms with sharp claws. He stood easily at over 10 feet tall and he was almost completely black in color as well. Only his red eyes and the red mark of evil on his chest seemed to stand out. The sisters weren't sure why but they were more scared of this devil looking Digimon than they were of the demonic dragon behind him.

"Greetings, Waspmon." The Devil Digimon said as he stood calmly in the center of the room.

"Devimon!" Waspmon growled. "What is the meaning of this? You dare declare war against the Hive!?"

"Hmp...as if your meager forces could pose a threat to us." Devimon said as he scanned the room. Once his eyes fell upon Lori and Leni, who were just getting to their feet, he smiled. "Ahh there you are, my sweets."

"Lori!" Leni was visibly shaken at the sight of the devil Digimon. She clung to her sister for protection and she was shaking like a leaf.

Lori wrapped her arms around her and glared at Devimon. "What do you want, creep?" She demanded.

"You have guts, I like that in a victim." Devimon's smile deepened as he turned to fully face them. "You DigiDestined have something that does not belong to you. The power of the Crests belong in more capable hands. I've merely come to collect them. Whether I remove them from your corpse or you hand them over is entirely up to you."

Lori could feel a chill unlike any other run down her spine. The way the Digimon spoke it was clear that he had no problem killing them. The cold, calculated malice in his tone scared Lori to her core. This Digimon was pure evil and it made her feel like she needed to runaway in order to live. But she didn't. She held her ground and stood protectively in front of her sister.

"I don't know what you're rambling on about but the Crests were literally made for us. So you can go to hell for all I care because you're not getting them!" Lori shouted. But despite her bravado, she could feel her legs shaking a bit as she stared into the cold red eyes of Devimon.

"Hahahaha, you truly are a vibrant young thing. My master would very much _enjoy_ having you for the evening." Devimon commented as he looked Lori up and down.

The very act sent shivers of a different kind down Lori's spine and she knew that there was more than one meaning to the Digimon's words.

"Fuck that!" She turned towards her partner and readied her Digivice. "Lunamon, are you ready?"

"Of course, Lori." Lunamon said.

As Lori spoke to her partner, Leni turned towards her own and without words, she asked her a silent question. Palmon looked up at her terrified partner and gave her a warm smile.

"Don't worry, Leni, I'll always protect you. After all, we're besties for resties, remember?" Palmon asked as she reached over and gently held her hand.

"Oh Palmon!" Leni released her hold on Lori's arm and wrapped Palmon up in a bear hug. "Please be careful!"

"I will." Palmon promised.

In a flash of light that came from both Digivices, Lunamon and Palmon Digivolved into their champion forms; Lekismon and Togemon. Devimon seemed amused but not at all concerned that their partners had Digivolved. He simply stood there as the two champions prepared to attack.

"How adorable...your little pets can Digivolve..." He said with a condescending smirk. "Too bad they're not even a threat."

"Don't underestimate us, Devimon!" Lekismon shouted as she charged forward.

"Yea, we're stronger than you think!" Togemon said as she followed her friend.

"Devidramon, attack." Devimon ordered as he turned around to face the Queen.

The Demonic Dragon Digimon now known as Devidramon roared as he charged toward in order to meet the two champions head on. Togemon attempted to punch the evil Digimon with a quick jab but Devidramon saw it coming and leapt overhead. As it passed over Togemon, his tail lashed out, forming a sort of claw like appendage, and slashed at Togemon's back. Togemon cried out in pain as she felt sharp claws tear into her back.

Lekismon saw what had happened to Togemon and stopped her charge. She instead reached behind her and pulled out an arrow made of ice and with the bow that formed in her hands, she fire a single arrow at the still airborne monster. Devidramon saw the attack coming and with a flap of his wings, he barrel rolled out of the way before swooping down towards her. Lekismon didn't have the chance to fire again so she rolled out of the way just as Devidramon attempted to slash at her with his red claws.

While the the Digimon fought in the open room, Devimon returned his attention to Waspmon. He still held his arrogant appearance and that cruel smirk of his.

"So, Queen, have you given our offer any more thought?" He asked.

"You come into the Hive with that beast and attack my subjects. You _dare_ ask me if I'll join you!?" Waspmon demanded as she buzzed furiously. And she wasn't the only one. All around them there was the angry buzzing of the FanBeemon as they shared their Queen's outrage.

"Please, you're not in a position to threaten the likes of me." Devimon said, his expression unchanging.

"You will pay for underestimating us!" Waspmon roared as she charged forward with her legion of FanBeemon behind her.

While the battle was going on, Lori began to Drag Leni out of the dangerzone. They made their way towards their hotel room and once they got there, Lori quickly went over to their bags.

"Leni, I want you to listen to me very carefully." Lori said as she began to rummage through their packs. "I'm going to go out there and help out as much as I can. I want you to stay here and not come out unless I tell you to, okay?" She pulled out their phones and handed Leni's to her.

"B-But why do you have to go out there?" Leni asked her.

She was still scared by the evil Digimon's presence and Lori couldn't blame her. She wanted nothing more than to run and hide but she knew that she couldn't do that. She had the Crest of Reliability and it was time that she proved herself worthy.

"Because I'm the oldest, Leni. And it's my job to make sure that you're safe." Lori said. She reached over and placed her hand on Leni's head, giving her a warm smile. "You're always there for me when I need you the most. Now it's my turn to return the favor. I'll make sure to send those jerks running with their tails between their legs."

Seeing how confident her sister was helped calmed down Leni a lot. She wiped her tears before looking back up at Lori. "Okay, I understand." She then reached over and gave her a quick hug. "Please be careful."

"I will." Lori promised as she returned the hug.

As she left the room, Lori glanced over her shoulder at her sister not knowing that this would be the last time she would talk to her that day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lekismon was up on the fourth level of the Hive as Devidramon flew higher and higher. Unfortunately Togemon had to take the stairs to give chance so that left her alone to chase after him. And to make matters worse, both her and Togemon were Data attributed Digimon and their attacks were not as effective against a Virus attribute like Devidramon and Devimon. Meaning that they were at a disadvantage against their opponent. Not to mention the fact that he could fly and they couldn't. Things weren't looking good for them but Lekismon refused to give up.

She leapt up onto the fifth level and that's where she spotted Devidramon battling against group of three FanBeemon. The Rookie level Digimon were no match for the powerful Champion but they were willing to sacrifice their lives in order to defend their home.

Lekismon watched as one of the FanBeemon was sliced into four pieces before he was dispersed into data. Angered, the two remaining rookies attempted to attack its head but Devidramon snapped his maw at them and caught them in between his sharp teeth. With an audible and sickening crunch, the two FanBeemon met the same fate as their brethren.

"Tear Arrow!"

Lekismon, angered by the deaths of the FanBeemon, fired a volley of ice arrows. The first one struck Devidramon in the shoulder, freezing a small section of it. The next one caught him in the back and the third on his right wing. But the fourth was swatted away as Devidramon turned to face her. With a mighty roar, he broke through the ice that had begun to cover his body and he charged at Lekismon.

This time she was ready for him as he neared, she jumped up and brought down both her feet on top of his head, stomping him into the walkway. Devidramon hit the walkway hard and his momentum carried him several yards, tearing through the hexagonal floor tiles that were on the walkway. And as he attempted to rise, Lekismon fired three arrows into his back, freezing his wings.

Devidramon roared in pain as he felt his back and shoulder blades get pierced by the ice arrows. He propped himself up and shrugged Lekismon off. With his wings, out of commision for now, Devidramon charged at Lekismon, his claws held at the ready on his sides.

Lekismon didn't have an opening to jump so she charged into the fray. As Devidramon got closer, she dropped into a slide and passed underneath him. And before Devidramon could turn around, Lekismon quickly got onto one knee and fired three more arrows at him. The three arrows struck him on his lower back, encasing his entire torso in a block of ice. With his momentum severely limited, Lekismon shot more arrows until he was completely covered in ice.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she looked over her work. Devidramom was entirely encased in a block of ice and Lekismon thought she had won. She turned to leave in order to go aid Queen Waspmon when she heard a loud crack. Turning around, she was surprised to see that Devidramon was breaking through his ice prison. The demonic dragon was physically stronger than her elemental attacks and as she watched him shatter the ice, she felt a cold dread fill her gut.

With an angry roar, Devidramon charged at her, stomping on the ice shards around him and crushing them underneath his feet. Lekismon braced herself for his attack and once he was upon her, she used her quick reflexes to push off the ground and deliver a powerful uppercut into his jaw. Devidramon's head snapped upwards with the blow but even as it did, Devidramon reached up and grabbed ahold of Lekismon, pinning on of her arms to her side.

With only one arm, she was unable to break herself free as she tried to punch his arms. Devidramon began to crush her as he tightened his grip on her. The wind was squeezed out of her lungs and soon she was seeing spots in her vision from lack of oxygen. As she felt her strength leave her, Lekismon's arm went limp at her side. She fought desperately remain conscious but soon the darkness began to claim her. Until she felt herself falling and she hit the ground with a gasp as she greedily gulped down air into her lungs.

"Have another knuckle sandwich, you meanie!" Togemon shouted as she clocked him in the face.

Lekismon's vision returned to normal as she regained her ability to breathe and the sight that she saw was incredible. Togemon had arrived just in time to save her and she was delivering a barrage of punches into Devidramon. They were roughly the same size in height and each of her blows were targeted to deliver maximum damage. She targeted his head, stomach, and throat with her lightning fast punches. And as she neared the end of her barrage, she delivered a powerful uppercut that sent him hard on his back.

"Now have a little Needle Spray!" Togemon then began to spin rapidly as she launched a thousand sharp needles at Devidramon.

"Tear Arrow!" Lekismon managed to get up to her feet in order to help her friend finish off the demonic dragon.

The two attacks struck the prone Digimon and with a shriek of pain it was destroyed. The two champions sighed with relief as they watched the digital dust dispersed into the air. But their victory was short lived as they heard another pained scream. Running over to the edge, they watched as Devimon plunged his hand through the chest of the Queen. The Devil Digimon cackled maniacally as he shoved his hand deeper into the Queen's chest, piercing it through the other side. And as they watched, the Queen of the Hive began to dissolve into digital data right before their eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lori rushed past several panicked Digimon as she made her way back towards the plaza like room that they had been in before. But even as she ran, it was difficult to push her some of the Digimon. When Lori finally made it to the plaza, she arrived just in time to see Waspmon lying prone on the ground.

With a sinister laugh, Devimon slowly approached the downed Queen. "Do you see now that you never had a chance against me?" He asked her as he stopped just a couple of feet from her.

"Y-You...w-won't win..." The Queen managed to say as she struggled to take flight once again.

"You still don't get it, do you?" Devimon reached down and picked up Waspmon by the throat and held her up. "Lord Daemon has already claimed this island for himself. That means that you've already lost. And no Digi-brats are going to change that. If your precious Sovereign can't defeat him then what makes you think that inexperienced children can do better?"

"I...have...faith..." Waspmon wheezed out weakly.

"Faith? Faith!? Let me show you what your faith has gotten you!" Devimon pulled his free arm back and then thrust it forward, piercing her chest with his razor sharp claws. "This is what your faith amounts to! Nothing!"

And as Devimon laughed, he plunged his hand deeper into her chest until his hand came out of her back. Lori was stunned into inaction as she watched the whole thing. And she wasn't the only one. All the FanBeemon who remained were also stunned as they watched the demise of their Queen. And as the last of her data vanished into the air, the only sound that could be heard was Devimon's laughter.

And then one Digimon broke the silence by shrieking in terror. Soon all of the Digimon that were still around began to mimic the first and all of the remaining moral vanished. Lori watched as the remaining attempted to flee from Devimon. Amidst all the chaos, Devimon turned towards Lori and smiled.

"Now it's just you and me, Lori...Loud." Devimon said.

"How do you know my name?" Lori asked him. She was scared shitless but the thought of her sister kept her standing her ground. She needed to keep his focus on her so that Leni could be safe. But not for the first time she wished desperately that Lincoln was by her side. She wanted to feel his presence to that she could draw strength from him.

"We know all of your names." Devimon told her. "We know why you were brought here and we also know that if you remain, the Golden Radiance will shine brightest among you." Then Devimon grinned maliciously. "And once _he_ shines bright, his light will be snuffed out."

Lori listened to him carefully but once he mentioned the Golden Radiance and referenced a 'he', she felt a heavy sense of dread in the pit of her stomach. "What do you mean his light will be snuffed out?"

There was only one person that Devimon could be referring to and that was Lincoln. He had the crest of Miracles, which Lunamon had told her that was also known as the Golden Radiance. And Devimon seemed to know more than they did about why they were brought there in the first place. She recalled that Jijimon had mentioned a prophecy but he hadn't said much more than that. Did Devimon know about the prophecy?

"I mean that his life will be extinguished. Will meet an early grave. Die." Devimon clarified. "Your brother was always destined to die, Lori Loud. I only regret that it won't be me who takes his life."  
"What..." Lori took a step back as if struck. Lincoln was destined to die? It couldn't be true. Devimon had to be lying. He had to be! "You're lying!"

"What could I possibly have to gain by lying to you?" Devimon asked her. "I'm going to kill right now as it is. Why would I bother lying if you're going to die?"

"Lincoln's not going to die. I won't let it happen. I won't!" Lori went from being scared to determined in a flash. Her protectiveness of her little brother and the love of her life fueled her courage and anger into a righteous fury that only a woman could have.

"And what could you possibly do to stop me?" Devimon asked. He stood with his arms crossed over his abdomen and his wings slightly folded. His posture was that of a person who had nothing to worry about and was in complete control.

"This!" Lori aimed her Digivice and pressed the button on the top corner.

A bright blinding light engulfed Devimon and he reeled back screaming in pain as the light burned him like nothing had before. The intensity of the light blinded all those who looked upon it and they could feel a sense of holiness coming from it.

But unfortunately it only lasted a few moments before Lori collapsed and fell down on all fours. She was breathing heavily and coated in a layer of sweat as if she had just run a marathon. Her arms and legs shook with the effort it took to hold herself up. She had forgotten that the Digivice was a double edged sword. It drew upon her for power and with her reckless abandon, she didn't even try to limit the drain on her body.

Devimon, meanwhile, was kneeling on the floor with wisps of smoke leaving his body. He had his arms shielding his face and as he looked up, gone was his amused grin. Devimon was pissed.

"You dare attack me!?" He snarled as he rose to full height. "You insolent little brat! I was going to deliver you alive for my Master but now I'm going to enjoy killing you myself!"

"Get away from her!"

Devimon turned just in time to avoid getting hit by an ice arrow that came from Lekismon. She had made her way down towards Lori and when she saw that Devimon was about to attack her, she jumped down the rest of the way and fired off her ice arrows.

"Pests like you should learn their place!" Devimon growled as he swatted away another arrow aimed at his chest.

Faster than Lekismon could react, Devimon sunk into his own shadow and disappeared from their view. And as Lekismon looked around for him, Devimon appeared from within her shadow and slashed at her back.

"Lekismon!" Lori tried to get up but she was still too drained to help. She could only watch as Devimon picked her partner up and held her by the throat like he had done to Waspmon.

"I'm gonna enjoy killing you." Devimon said as he prepared his attack.

"How about you get a taste of this! Needle Spray!"

Togemon landed a few yards away from Lori and she began to spin around rapidly in order to launch a thousand needles at the evil Digimon.

Devimon was forced to release his hold on Lekismon as he shielded himself with his wings. The needles stabbed into his leathery wings and a few of them passed through the holes that were already there. When she stopped her attack, Togemon saw that Devimon resembled a pin cushion that was over pinned.

"Death Claw!" Devimon threw his hand towards Togemon and aimed his palm right at her chest.

From his hand, a black energy black shot forth and struck her before she could even react. Togemon was blasted back into the far wall where she slumped to the ground and turned back into Palmon.

"Palmon!" Lekismon called out for her friend but before she could do anything else, Devimon spun around and kicked her as hard as he could in the face. The boot caught her right underneath her chin and the force of the hit sent her flying towards the opposite side where she hit the wall and turned back into Lunamon.

"Now where were we?" Devimon said as he turned back towards Lori.

Lori had managed to stand up while the two Digimon fought to protect her. And as she stood on two shaky legs, Lori glared defiantly at the devil before her.

"Ah yes, I remember," Devimon said as he feigned forgetting. "You're going to die."

"Not if I can help it!"

Both Lori and Devimon turned towards the voice that spoke from above them. Standing on the level above them on the edge of a broken walkway was a the same large lion man that Lori saw the day they were brought into the Digital World. He was glaring at the devil Digimon and he had his sword drawn.

"Lemmon! You're still alive?" Devimon asked as he glared at the Champion Digimon.

"So long as there's still hope in this world I will never fall, Devimon. You should know that." Leomon said.

"Then I guess I better extinguish that hope!" Devimon snarled as he turned around, his claw raised above his head ready to bring it down upon Lori.

But Lori was ready. When Devimon turned around, she already had her Digivice aimed at the Devil's head and with focused determination, Lori pressed the button on her device once more. This time the light from the Digivice came out as a focused beam that only engulfed Devimon's head. Devimon screamed in agony once more as he reeled back from her attack.

While Lori had blinded Devimon, Leomon saw the opportunity present itself and he leaped down from the edge of the walkway and land right behind Devimon. With a mighty two handed thrust, Leomon stabbed his sword into Devimon's back. The tip of the blade poking through the mark of evil in the center. Devimon's scream grew in volume and intensity. He jerked backwards, his elbow striking Leomon in the face which caused him to yank his sword out of Devimon as he stumbled back.

The Devil Digimon flapped his wings and took flight as he glared at the two who caused him pain. "You'll pay for that! Mark my words, you'll pay!" He shouted, his voice filled with absolute loathing.

The two of them watched for several moments as Devimon got farther and farther until he escaped through the hole that Devidramon had made and was gone from their sight. And just as they were about to relax they heard a girl's terrified scream coming from somewhere in the upper levels. And just then from one of the walkways a large black bird like monster took flight and what caught Lori's eye was that it was holding someone in its talons. A someone she knew very well.

"Leni!" Lori screamed as she tried to get up to her feet in order to go after her sister. But after using the light of her Digivice twice in a row, her legs were too weak to support her and she fell forward into the floor. She managed to look just in time to see her sister disappear from view and several small black creatures flying after them.

With tears running down her cheeks, Lori tried to force herself up to her feet but her body wouldn't respond. She grit her teeth as Leni was kidnapped while she was supposed to protect her. In her anger, Lori punched the floor repeatedly until she drew blood. And as the anguish and dread gripped her chest, Lori let loose a bloodcurdling scream as she failed to protect her little sister. She wasn't reliable...she didn't deserve her crest. She wasn't worthy...

 **End of chapter.**

What did you guys think? The last crest has been obtained and Leni was taken while Lori fought against Devimon. And yes, Devimon was the shadow that was watching them when Lori found her crest. And if any of you were wondering why Lori didn't go after Leni when she was taken well now you know. Both of their partners are down for the count and Lori herself is unable to even walk. It's not a happy ending.

In the next chapter it will reveal how Leni was kidnapped and what happens to her while Lori calls the others to help her save Leni since she's out of commision. Like I said before, this new arc is going to last 2-3 chapters tops before we head back to Primary Village and Luan will have her sisters meeting in order to discuss what happened with her and Lincoln before she went to Toy Town. after that Lori will confront Lincoln and we'll finally find out why he's been distant for the last year. I can't wait till we reach that point. I've put in a lot of thought in this and I can't wait to reveal it.

Also leave a review to show Leomon some love since he's back from the real world. He arrived just in time to save Lori.

Till next time.


	33. Ch 33: The Kidnapping of Leni

**I don't own Digimon or the Loud House**

 **Hello again. It's been a while, I know. I've been busy with work mostly, working long hours and not leaving much time for anything else. I've been working on this chapter slowly over the last two months and I've finished it just today. Luckily I have the next few days off so I can write again. I'll have the next chapter done in a few days. Hopefully that will make up for the two month absence.**

 **As for Lust For A Loud, I haven't had the time to work on it but I will once I post the next chapter of this story. This one is my main priority but I also don't want to give up on that one. Updates after the Thanksgiving break will be a bit spread out but I haven't given up on this story. I'm still somewhat active in the fanfic community and there are more than a few stories that I have to catch up on.**

 **I do feel the need to mention that I'm also playing Pokemon Sword and that has also eaten up some of my time for writing. And before that I was playing Borderlands 3. So once again I apologize for my poor time management skills.**

 **This is a short chapter but that was only so that I could update faster. Once again I hope to publish the next chapter on sunday. Enjoy!**

 **The Digi-Loud Adventure**

 **Chapter 33: The Kidnapping Of Leni**

After Lori had left her all alone, Leni went over to the bathroom to grab a towel to dry her face. Her sister was being brave out there and Leni knew that she had to get herself together so that she could be brave to. As she splashed some water on her face and used a towel to dry off, Leni heard the door to their room break open. Startled, she ducked down in the bathroom and crawled over to peek outside to see what it was.

The door had indeed been broken with only a few pieces dangling on its hinges. Leni could see five Digimon standing inside of their room by the broken doorway and one of the was flapping his wings as he looked around. The flying Digimon had a round body that made him look like a basketball only bigger. He had blue fur that covered only the upper half of his round body with the lower half being black. He didn't have any arms, just the two wings and a pair of clawed feet. And in the center of this forehead there was a symbol of a skull.

The other four Digimon were all the same short flying gremlin looking kind. They were about the same height as Palmon was with short wings on their back and messy orange hair in their heads. These Digimon were known as Vilemon, Leni would later learn. And the other was known as DemiDevimon.

"Alright, you numb skulls, that Digi-Brat should be around here somewhere. Spread out and look for her." DemiDevimon said as he looked around the room. "And remember that we need her alive so don't hurt her."

Leni heard the little flying Digimon and as she tried to reach behind her to where she had left her phone on the counter, she hit her head on the door. The sound alerted the Digimon to her location and Leni cried out as the Vilemon burst into the bathroom. They grabbed her by the arms and began to pull her into the living room.

"There you are, girlie." DemiDevimon Said as he hovered towards her. "We're taking you on a trip to meet our master."

"No! I don't want to go!" Leni screamed as she struggled against the Vilemon. They were Champion level Digimon but it still took all four of them just to hold her. Leni was incredibly strong, much to their surprise.

"Well too bad, toots. You got something that we want and you're gonna give it up." DemiDevimon sneered as he got close to Leni's face. "And there's no-"

Just as DemiDevimon began to speak once more, Leni managed to break free of the Vilemons' grip and she punched the flying Digimon in the face, sending flying backwards into the hallway. He hit the wall with a hard thud and then fell facedown into the floor. The Vilemon quickly restrained her once more while DemiDevimon groaned on the floor.

"Oooww...what the hell are they feeding you?" The bat like Digimon muttered to himself as he slowly stumbled onto his feet. He shook the cobwebs out of his head before fixing a glare towards Leni. "You're lucky we need you alive or I'd make you regret it! Now come on, let's get out of here."

"No! Lori! Lori! Help! Help!"

They dragged Leni kicking and screaming down the hall towards the lobby. As they did, the Vilemon struggled to keep her restrained and while they were distracted, a single Digimon attempted to stop them.

"Stop right there, DemiDevimon!" Wormmon said as he stood in the middle of the lobby. The rookie Digimon was alone and he was clearly trembling with fear. But despite that, the rookie stood his ground in order to protect one of his guests. "Unhand her this instant!"

"Oh yea? What are you gonna do if we don't?" DemiDevimon asked him in a mocking tone.

"I'll...I'll fight you." Wormmon said as he raised his tiny fists.

"You'll fight us? Bwahahahahaha! Don't make me laugh! Vilemon, show this trash why it's a bad idea to get in our way." DemiDevimon said as he grabbed ahold of Leni.

One of the Vilemon snarled at the little bug before it charged at him without warning. Wormmon unfortunately wasn't used to combat and the Vilemon slashed at him with its sharp claws. Wormmon cried out in pain as he felt his flesh get torn apart. Without letting up, the Vilemon continued its assault on the rookie Digimon until it was too weak to even move. Once it was clear that Wormmon wouldn't bother them anymore, DemiDevimon called the Vilemon back.

"Alright, lets go. That weakling is done for. Let's get out of here before they discover us." DemiDevimon said.

Leni had been stunned silent by the brutality of the Vilemon's attack. The poor Wormmon had only want to help and he was cut up very badly. Tears ran down her cheeks as she wanted nothing more than to help the little brave Digimon.

It didn't take long for them to reach the upper floors as Leni had stopped resisting as she cried. And once they reached the floor just below the surface, Leni could a large bird like Digimon. The bird was as large as Togemon and its feathers almost looked like they were made out of black fire. The bird also looked angry.

"It's about time you got here, DemiDevimon!" The bird said as they approached. "Leomon just got here and Devimon isn't looking to good."

"Leomon? Ah crap, come on let's get out of here." DemiDevimon said.

From her position Leni was able to see a bright flash of light that she knew came from her sister's Digivice. She began to struggle once more in the hopes that her sister would be able to come help her. She screamed for her sister as she gave it her all to break free. But the large bird reached over and grabbed her with its claw.

"You're coming with me." The Digimon said.

And as Leni continued to scream, the Digimon took off with her in its clutches.

The last thing Leni saw of her sister was Lori sprawled on the floor as she tried to reach up for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leni had been flying for several hours while being carried by the big bird Digimon that she learned was called Saberdramon. She had long since stopped screaming as her throat began to hurt and all she did now was curl up as best she could as the cold air swept past her. They had been flying away from the Hive and around the large mountain in the center of the island. They hadn't stopped and once the initial fear wore off due to exhaustion, Leni began to feel terribly hungry.

But after so long in the air, Leni noticed that as the sun began to go down that Saberdramon began to look for a place to land. As the bird circled down towards a clearing in the forest, Leni found her voice again and began to scream for help.

"Will you shut up?" Saberdramon growled as he began to near the forest floor. "No one can hear you except for us and you're giving me a headache!"

"Help! Someone please help me!" Leni screamed as she ignored the big bird.

Saberdramon turned towards DemiDevimon and glared at him. "You better find a way to shut her-"

When they had descended to about a hundred feet from the ground, Saberdramon was struck on the side of the head by a spinning bone club that came from down below.

Leni screamed in terror as she began to free fall as Saberdramon lost consciousness and dropped her. She closed her eyes and prayed for Lincoln to come save her but much to her surprise, she felt someone catch her.

Leni felt herself get wrapped up in a pair of strong arms as she was caught in mid air and then she began to fall in another direction. She felt the person hit the ground with a loud thud as they landed on their feet. Still scared, Leni slowly opened her eyes to see a green chest right in front of her. Confused, she slowly began to look up and as she did, she saw the bottom of a mouth with sharp teeth. Followed by the rest of the mouth and a pair of big grey eyes and grey hair.

"Um...did...did you save me?" Leni asked timidly as she stared up into the green Digimon's face.

"Of course I did! What? Did you think that that big bird brain just knocked itself out?" The Digimon said, his tone rough and a bit hardened.

"Um...I...I..." Leni was at a loss for words and she quickly broke down crying once more, sobbing into the green Digimon's chest. She was simply overwhelmed by what had happened to her that day.

"Way to go, boss." A nearby voice said.

"Yea, you made the girlie cry." Another one said.

"I thought you were gonna help her, not upset her." A third voice spoke up.

"Will you three shut up? I didn't do anything to her!" The Digimon said.

Just then Leni could hear the sound of flapping as DemiDevimon and the Vilemon neared.

"What's the big idea, Ogremon!?" DemiDevimon demanded as he hovered a few yards away. "Have you completely lost your peanut sized mind!?"

"You can't talk to the boss like that!" One of the Goblimon said as they aimed their clubs at DemiDevimon.

"Have you forgotten that you work for us?" DemiDevimon asked as he ignored the Goblimon. "LadyDevimon is gonna tear you to pieces if she finds out about this!"

"DemiDevimon...I wouldn't expect a Digimon like you to understand but this is a matter of honor." Ogremon said as he gently set Leni down behind him. Once she was on her own two feet, Ogremon turned back to face the flying bat. "I owe her brother a life debt and I'm not gonna sit here and watch as you drag his sister to get killed by LadyDevimon. By saving her and returning her safely to her family I will repay the debt I owe and restore my honor as a warrior."

"Honor?" DemiDevimon asked, clearly confused. "You mean to tell me that you're betraying Lord Daemon because of a stupid thing like honor?"

"Watch it, DemiDevimon." Ogremon warned him with a glare.

"No, no, no, you need to watch it! Forget this stupid honor business and help me take that brat back to LadyDevimon." DemiDevimon told him. "Otherwise you and your entire tribe are gonna be wiped out."

"We'd rather get wiped out with honor than live without it!" One of the Goblimon said.

"Yea! So get out of here before we make ya!" Another shouted.

DemiDevimon growled in frustration as he glared at the rebellious tribe. He knew that he couldn't overpower a Digimon like Ogremon with just four Vilemon. He would have to come back with reinforcements.

"Fine! But don't say I didn't warn ya when LadyDevimon comes looking for you!" DemiDevimon said as he turned around and began to fly away.

Ogremon watched for several moments as the Vilemon flew after the small Digimon. He waited until he was sure that they were gone before turning back towards Leni. The blonde girl was still sobbing in the same place that he had left her. And as she continued to cry, Ogremon began to feel uncomfortable.

"So...um...girlie...do...um, do you want me to take you back to your family?" Ogremon asked as he looked down at the smaller human.

Leni looked up with red puffy eyes and gave him a shaky nod.

"Alright. Well then, where are they?" He asked her.

But that only caused Leni to sob harder as she fell down to her knees.

"Great going, boss." The first Goblimon said.

"What? All I did was ask if she knew where they were." Ogremon grumbled as he turned around and crossed his arms.

"She was kidnapped, boss. She probably doesn't even know where she is." The second Goblimon said.

"Yea, she's not from our world so all this must be new to her." The third Goblimon said.

"Alright already, I get it. Sheesh, you'd think that as the boss I'd get a little more respect around here." Ogremon said as he turned back to face Leni. "Listen, girlie, do you have a name?"

Leni nodded but she didn't look up from her hands. She was still an emotional wreck and to make matters worse, she was completely lost!

"So what it is?" Ogremon asked.

"L-Leni..." She said through her sobs.

"Alright Leni, how about this? We're gonna go towards Primary Village since I'm sure that Jijimon will be able to help you." Ogremon said.

"Primary Village? That's like a weeks walk from here!" The second Goblimon groaned.

"Tough luck! We have a debt to repay and we're gonna do this no matter what." Ogremon said. He then turned towards Leni. "Leni, we're gonna go head out now otherwise DemiDevimon will be able to find us. Can you walk?"

Leni slowly nodded.

"Good. Follow us then, we'll take you back to your family." Ogremon said as he began to lead the way.

"Don't worry, Leni, we'll protect ya." The first Goblimon said as he walked past her.

"Yea, we'll be right beside ya the whole time." The second Goblimon said as he took a place by her right while the third Goblimon took a spot by her left.

"And if you want anything just let us know. We Goblimon might look like bullies but we have a strong sense of honor. If we promised you something you can count on us to deliver." The third Goblimon said.

Leni stayed quiet as she silently sobbed into her hands. She followed the Digimon through the forest and she kept praying that Lincoln would come and save her. That was the one recurring thought in her head and that's what kept her going. Because she knew that her Lincy was on his way to save her. She knew it.

 **End of chapter.**


	34. Ch 34: Leni's Friends

**I don't own Digimon or The Loud House**

 **As promised here's the next chapter. It's shorter than my usual chapters since I wanted to get this out today and I ended it at a perfect spot I think. I'm still working on the chapter for Lust For A Loud so I'll hopefully have that done by next weekend.**

 **Leni's Arc will last maybe two more chapters before we have the Louds return to Primary Village and Lori will have her conversation with Luan and the other girls of the group. And once that is over with, there's going to be a prophecy that will be revealed that I worked on months and months ago. I'm excited to show it to you all and it will contain clues as to what will happen in the future. If you all recall, Devimon mentioned a prophecy to Lori during his attack and Jijimon will reveal its contents to them.**

 **Tristen, thanks for reviewing and as for your question, my black friday was spent playing Pokemon Sword as I finally beat the champion and completed the main story. Now I'm catching all the wild pokemon to complete the PokeDex.**

 **To everyone else, thank you for reading and sticking with my despite my sparse updates as of late. I'll do my best to keep updating this story. Maybe I should post updates on tumblr or something. I'll think about it. Enjoy.**

 **The Digi-Loud Adventure**

 **Chapter 34: Leni's Friends**

Lincoln nearly dropped his phone when a hysterical Lori began to describe what had happened to them hours before. That during the battle against a Digimon known as Devimon that Lori and their partners used everything they had just to beat him and even then that was with help from Leomon. And while she had been busy that Leni was kidnapped by a group of Digimon she assumed worked with Devimon. And that she was too exhausted to save her sister. Her baby sister.

Lincoln could hear his sister's anguished cries and his heart broke just hearing her. But he had to remain focused. Leni was the one in immediate danger.

"...A-And t-then I-I-I," Lori stopped briefly to inhale sharply before continuing. "-passed out! I *sniff* just w-woke up! She's g-gone! Lincy! She's gone! A-And it's a-all m-m-my fault!"

"Lori, you need to calm down!" Lincoln said over her loud sobs. "Can you do that for me? I need to take a deep breath and relax a little."

It took several moments of breathing in and releasing for Lori to calm down. She was still distraught over Leni's kidnapping but she wasn't hysterical anymore.

"Okay, now listen to me very carefully, Lori. Do you know if Leni has her Digivice or her phone on her?" Lincoln asked.

"*sniff* I don't know...I think she still has her Digivice on her but not her phone. Lunamon found it in the bathroom." Lori said.

"Alright, so long as she has her Digivice then I can track her easy enough. Now where are you?" Lincoln asked.

"We're on Beetle land." Lori said. "It's in the Native Forest."

"Alright, then I want you to stay there. When I rescue Leni then we'll come for you." Lincoln told her.

Lincoln had said 'when' he rescued Leni, not 'if'. And Lori knew that her brother would rescue their sister. She had to believe that he would succeed otherwise she knew that she wouldn't recover. The only thing keeping her going was her brother's promise that everything would be alright.

"Okay, Lincoln. I'll stay. Please be careful." Lori said.

"I will."

And with that Lincoln hung up the phone and turned towards his sister who had approached him halfway during the call.

"What happened?" Luan asked, showing a rare side of seriousness.

"Leni's been taken by the bad guys." Lincoln said as he pulled out his Digivice. "I'm gonna get her back."

" _We're_ gonna get her back." Luan told him.

Lincoln looked up from his Digivice. "No, Luan, you're staying here where it's safe."

"Bullshit I am! Our sister is in danger and she needs our help!" Luan said, her temper flaring at being told to stay back.

"Luan, ExVeemon and I are the only ones who can fly. And if we take you two with us then it'll only slow us down. Not to mention that Coronamon still hasn't recovered." Lincoln said as he reminded her of her partner's condition. Seeing her calm down somewhat, he continued. "I want you and Coronamon to head back towards Primary Village. Have Andromon escort you two there. That way you can inform Jijimon of what's going on."

"That's not fair, Lincoln." Luan said. Her eyes became downcast and she held her left arm with her right hand as it rested across her stomach. "Why can't we help too?"

Lincoln sighed as he walked over to his sister. He wasn't as tall as she was but even so he pulled her in so that their foreheads touched.

"Luan, I almost lost you today." Lincoln said as he began to tremble from the emotions he was experiencing.

Luan could hear the cracking of his voice as he tried to keep it together. She couldn't help but admire her little brother's resolve and strength of character as he held it together for her sake. It made her feel worse because she was the older sibling, she was supposed to be doing the rescuing, not him.

"I... _almost_ lost you, Luan." Lincoln repeated and this time Luan could _feel_ her brother begin to break down. Silent tears fell from his closed eyes and Luan couldn't help but tear up as well. "I can't...I can't lose any of you. I'm not strong...strong enough to live life knowing that I couldn't protect you. Any of you. So please... _please_ stay here where I know you'll be safe. I'm begging you."

Luan wrapped her arms around him and nodded against his head. She didn't trust herself to speak because she knew if she did then she would break down as well. They stayed like that for a full minute before Lincoln pulled away and gave her a watery smile.

"Thank you, Sis. I promise, I'll bring her back." Lincoln said as he wiped his eyes. He then turned to his partner and nodded. "Are you ready, Veemon?"

"You bet, Lincoln." Veemon nodded.

In a flash Veemon Digivolve into ExVeemon and the two took off into the darkening sky. They were heading toward Infinity Mountain which was south east of their position. They would fly around it and pray that they wouldn't be too late. With the single moving red dot on his Digivice as the marker for his destination, Lincoln prayed that he could save his sister. He _had_ to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And then I said 'if you're gonna try and sell me a cheap piece of crap like that for 10 bucks then at least give me some chicken wings for free!'" The second Goblimon said, finishing his tale with a hearty laugh.

They were all sitting around a campfire in a small clearing in the woods. Leni's overall mood had drastically changed. She was sitting on a log surrounded by the three Goblimon, laughing at their stories while eating some meat apples they found.

The Goblimon had tried to cheer her up since they began their walk and slowly Leni began to like them more and more. She thought that they were a little rough around the corners but they were genuinely trying to make her happy. And Leni appreciated that a lot. She still missed her family and friends but now she was making new friends.

"Hahahahaha and did he?" Leni asked as her laughter began to die down a little.

"Nah, that kooky Digitamamon is a cheapskate. He only cares about making money, not whether or not his food tastes good." The second Goblimon said as he shook his head.

"And don't get me started on Veggiemon! He's just as bad as Digitamamon!" The first Goblimon said with another bout of laughter.

Leni wasn't sure who these people where but she still laughed anyways. After all, she was usually confused about most things and laughing felt good so why not?

"And remember when the Boss didn't leave a tip?" The third Goblimon said. This caused them all to roar with laughter and Leni joined in, sharing in their happiness even though she had no idea what was going on.

"What are you numbskulls yammering on about?" Ogremon asked as he entered the clearing. He had gone to patrol the area and make sure that they weren't being followed. While his nose wasn't as good as Leomon's, Ogremon was still a pretty good tracker.

"Boss!" The Goblimon cried out as they laughed once more.

Ogremon simply sighed as he shook his head. He made his way over to the campfire and sat down opposite Leni. While his Goblimon weren't the brightest of Digimon, they were still his underlings so he had to keep them. Plus they could be useful from time to time.

"Ogremon, we were just talking about Digitammymon and Veggies." Leni said as she wiped her eyes. She wasn't as scared as she once was with Ogremon. Sure he looked scary but he was actually pretty nice.

"She means Digitamamon and Veggiemon." The third Goblimon corrected.

"Ah, that makes more sense. Maybe if they didn't make such lousy food then I'd leave a tip." Ogremon grumbled.

That night Leni slept surrounded by the Goblimon as it became clear that she was having trouble sleeping alone. Ogremon, not having the heart to disturb her sleep, took on the night watch all by himself.

"I must be going soft..." Ogremon muttered to himself as he watched the sleeping girl pulled one of his Goblimon close.

He wasn't exactly sure why he was going out of his way to help the girl. After all, he could just as easily take her back to his village and wait for the white haired kid to come find her. But there was something in her eyes that made Ogremon feel something that he wasn't used to feeling. Leomon would call it compassion. He would call it bad gas. But whatever it was, Ogremon felt a strange compulsion to help her even though he knew that LadyDevimon would be pissed.

Sighing, he looked up at the night sky and wondered if maybe he really was going soft?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You can really tell us apart?" The third Goblimon questioned the fashionista.

Leni nodded. "Of course, silly. Can't you?"

"Well, we can tell each other apart." The first Goblimon explained as he motioned towards themselves. "But that's because we're all Goblimon."

"Yea, other Digimon can't tell each other apart that easily unless they're the same kind." The second explained.

"And it's hard to believe that you can tell us apart when other Digimon can't." The third Goblimon said.

"Well why don't we, like, totes do an experiment?" Leni asked as she held her hands up to her chin excitedly. She had never been able to do her own!

"An experiment? What kind of experiment?" The first Goblimon asked as he stared at the giddy blonde.

"Go hide behind a tree and then like come out and I'll guess which one of you is which." Leni said.

"But how will you know which one of us is different if we're all called Goblimon?" The second Goblimon asked.

Leni thought about it for a moment as she placed her hand underneath her chin and then gasped as a light bulb turned on in her head.

"I'll give you each a new name!" Leni said excitedly.

"A name? Like a human name?" The third Goblimon asked. He shared a look with his fellow Goblimon before he turned back to face the blonde girl and nodded. "Alright, I like the sound of that."

"Be careful, girlie," Ogremon warned from the head of the group as they made their way through the forest. "Names are a powerful thing in the DigiWorld. They can either be a great blessing or a terrible curse. And if you name them then that means that you'll be responsible for them if anything bad happens."

"So then I'll be their boss?" Leni asked, wondering if that was what Ogremon was getting at.

"What? No! I'm still their boss." Ogremon said with a shocked tone. He couldn't believe that she would think that he would give up his position to her.

"I don't know, Boss Leni has a nice ring to it..." the first Goblimon murmured to his pals.

But unfortunately Ogremon had heard him. "Is your head full of rocks? I told you that I'm still your boss." Ogremon told him.

"What about Princess Leni? Since the boss doesn't want us to call her that?" The second Goblimon suggested.

The third Goblimon's eyes lit up. "Yea! Princess Leni is a great name!"

Leni gasped excitedly. "I'm a princess!?" She asked them with her dainty hands clasped just underneath her chin.

"You sure are!"

"You're our Princess!"

"Sorry, Boss, but she's a lot nicer than you."

The three Goblimon and Leni rushed into a group hug while Ogremon simply sighed and shook his head. He couldn't wait until this whole thing was over and done with.

"So what are our names gonna be?" The Goblimon asked Leni once their hug was over.

"Let me think..." Leni took a step back and eyed each of the Goblimon. She took in every detail, their similarities and their slight differences. The first Goblimon seemed to be the more serious of the three. But he also had a soft spot for her and tried really hard to make happy with a good cooked meal. He also had the shortest hair of the three. The second was the funniest of the three and he reminded her of her sister Luan only Leni could actually understand his jokes. He was a bit more focused than the other two. When Leni started to calm down a bit, he tried his hardest to cheer her up and had managed to make her smile first. He was slightly shorter than the other two as well. The third Goblimon was the tallest of the three though not by much. He was also slightly bulkier than the other two. Leni could tell that he was the strongest of the three. But despite that he was also really gentle with her. When she tripped and fell while she had been crying, he picked her up and carried her over to a log so that they could check her ankles to make sure she was okay. And Leni had really appreciated it.

Ogremon watched as this girl who didn't look like she had much going on upstairs look at each of his subordinates with a critical eye. He could see an analytical side to this girl when he had suspected she had none. To say that he was surprised would be an understatement. But his surprise grew once more when Leni turned her gaze on him. They stared at one another for several long minutes. And Ogremon was a little unnerved by her intense stare.

"Alex...Lex for short. Lenard...Lenny for short. Lawrence, no. Larry, no that's not it." Leni muttered to herself as she stared at each of the Goblimon. She was having trouble naming the third Goblimon when she was hit with a sudden inspiration. "I got it, Lyle." As she decided in his name, Leni turned towards Ogremon and said loud enough for him to hear. "Loki."

"Huh? You're giving me a name too?" Ogremon asked as he raised a single finger aimed at himself.

"Of course! You're all my friends now so I'm gonna give all of you names." Leni said with a large smile. She then turned towards the first Goblimon. "Your name is Alex but we'll call you Lex for short." She then turned towards the second Goblimon. "Your name is totes gonna be Lenard but we'll, like, call you Lenny for short so that it sounds like mine!" And then she turned her bright smile towards the third and final Goblimon. "And you...you get a special name. I'm going to call you Lyle because I totes hope to have a baby boy who's as strong and gentle as you one day."

The Goblimon all looked at one another before breaking out in a large grin. They cheered before rushing Leni and tackling her to the ground in a group hug. Leni laughed as she wrapped her arms around the three rookie Digimon and took a moment to enjoy the feeling of happiness that she felt in the moment.

"Loki, huh? I kind of like it." Ogremon said as he rubbed his chin.

But while they were all caught up in the happy moment, they realized too late that they were being surrounded. A twig snapped and Ogremon spun around to see a Digimon who he had banished from the tribe because he dared to challenge him.

The Digimon looked almost exactly like Ogremon did only he was slimmer and had red skin and a yellow and black striped loincloth instead of black shorts.

"Fugamon, you got a lot of nerve showing your face to me again." Ogremon growled. He raised his bone club and held it in front of him pointing towards Fugamon.

"You got some guts talking about nerve when you betrayed LadyDevimon." Fugamon said as he stopped a few yards away from them.

But just as Leni realized that they were in danger, she noticed that Fugamon wasn't alone. There were two other Digimon with him that were even bigger than Ogremon. The first was a large gorilla like Digimon with white fire and black leather skin on his face, chest, and hands and feet. And on his right arm he had a large cannon instead of a hand. The gorilla Digimon stood at over 12 feet tall, much taller than Ogremon.

The second was a Digimon that Leni had already seen before, Devidramon. The large black demonic dragon growled as he glared at Ogremon. And Leni couldn't help but whimper as she saw him.

Things weren't looking good for them and Ogremon wondered if he would be able to protect Leni. Looking down at her terrified expression, Ogremon steeled himself for the battle that he knew would be his last. Because he would _die_ before anything happened to Leni.

 **End of chapter.**

What did you guys think? Leni named the Goblimon and Ogremon as well. But will they survive their next encounter? Will Lincoln and the others arrive in time to help? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z!

Till next time.


	35. Ch 35: For Our Princess

**I don't own Digimon or the Loud house.**

 **Hello again. I know, another chapter again so soon? Haha, I was actually inspired to keep writing by all of the reviews that came in for the last chapter. As I'm posting this, the previous chapter got 9 reviews so I felt that I had to really buckle down and get this out. And I must say that I'm quite pleased with how this turned out. All I can say is that some of you might not like me much at the end of this.**

 **A lot of you liked that Leni became the Goblimons' Princess and I'm glad that you all liked it. I had it planned from the beginning and I was worried that some of you might not like it. As for why she named them Lex, Lenny, and Lyle? She just following her family's example since all their names start with L. As for if naming them will have an effect, you'll just have to read and find out.**

 **Thanks again for reading this story and giving it a chance. HKShadow, we're getting close to that confrontation. Tristen, no, not really but I still have time to prepare. Mr. Haziq, you bet they are and you can read all about it down below. Quagmire, the Lemons are coming. Within the next few chapters actually. Guest, I'm excited to reveal the prophecy that you can all know about it. Soon, I promise. And Siege, thanks for the welcome. I'm glad that Leni becoming a princess was delightful. I had planned it all along. Trust me, I have plans for this development.**

 **Well guys, thanks again for all the reviews. Who knows? If we get another response like that I might finish the next chapter fast like I did this one. Enjoy!**

 **The Digi-Loud Adventures**

 **Chapter 35: For Our Princess**

Ogremon leaped high into the air as he charged at the incoming Devidramon. With a furious yell, he slammed his club into the demonic dragon's temple, sending it crashing into the forest floor. As he landed, Ogremon was forced to roll out of the way as an energy blast came barreling towards him courtesy of Gorillamon's cannon. Ogremon came to a stop on one knee and barely raised his club up in time to block a strike from Fugamon's club.

Grunting, Ogremon managed to push the enemy's club back. He then turned towards his Goblimon. "What are you idiots waiting for?" He shouted. "Get Leni out of here!"

"Loki, we can't!" Leni protested. "I don't want to leave you behind!"

"Princess, we have to go. The Boss is right." Lex said as he attempted to pull Leni along.

"The Boss can handle himself here but if we stay then we're gonna be a distraction." Lyle said.

"Don't worry about the Boss, no one can beat him." Lenny said, trying to assure her.

"But..." Leni looked over at Ogremon as he rushed towards Gorillamon. The white ape towered over Ogremon and he fired another blast from his cannon. But Ogremon jumped high into the air to avoid the shot. And as he came down, Ogremon threw his club like a boomerang and struck the Digimon ape in the head knocking him back several yards.

"Leni, please, you have to go." Ogremon said as he caught his club. He then turned to face her. "Your family is waiting for you. Go to them and live."

With tears in her eyes, a very reluctant Leni turned around and ran away with her Goblimon friends. Leni wasn't the smartiest person around but even she could understand what Loki was trying to tell her with his eyes. He wanted her to live and to smile and be happy because he wasn't going to anymore. He wanted her to live for the two of them. And that broke Leni's heart because she understood very well that Loki would die in order to protect her.

"That was foolish of you, Ogremon." Fugamon said as he prepared his club.

"Loki..." Ogremon said, still watching as Leni and his Goblimon disappeared into the woods.

"Huh? What key?" Fugamon asked confused.

"I said..." Ogremon now turned to face the red champion. He had a determined look in his eyes that sent a chill down Fugamon's spine. "My name is now Loki!"

With a first battle cry, Ogremon charged into the fray as Devidramon and Gorillamon rejoined their red ally.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Lynn held onto Growlmon's white hair as he literally tore his way through the forest in order to reach Leni. That morning they had only stopped long enough to allow their partners enough time to rest before they pressed on again. Clyde had been the first to take off as Stingmon could fly. Then Luna and Sam got on top of Garurumon with Agumon. Garurumon was pretty fast, Lynn would admit, but he had to find a safe route through the forest. Growlmon could make a path and that's why Lynn opted to go on her instead. The Digivice's tracking signal wasn't very precise at a distance so they had to get much closer in order to find her.

And as Lynn held on, her thoughts returned to her brother. He had called them while he had taken his own break for Veemon's sake. He told them that he was closest to her location that he would save their sister. But as he spoke to them, Lynn could see something in his eyes that unsettled her. She wasn't afraid that Lincoln would fail, no. She was afraid of what he would do to those that kidnapped Leni. There was a darkness in his eyes that Lynn didn't like and that she had never seen before. Out of all of the Louds, Lincoln was the last person she had ever expected to see that kind of expression. So now she _had_ to be the first to save Leni because then maybe she could also save her brother from himself. She almost lost him once and she would be damned if she would let it happen again.

Lynn Loud Jr loved to race, the feeling of adrenaline coursing through her veins giving her a high that she had never experienced before. But right now she felt none of the thrill that she loved. All she felt was the growing dread that she might be too late to save those that she loved. Too late to save the man she loved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hurry Garurumon, hurry, dude!" Luna called over the rushing winds that swept past her.

They were making their way towards the middle of the Native forest where Leni's signal was located. It was still too far away to pinpoint but they were heading in the right direction. Behind her, she could feel Sam and Agumon holding on as Garurumon tore through the forest like a blue and white streak. Her partner was pushing himself to the limits and Luna knew that she would never be able to thank him enough for this. He had been exhausted the night before when they finally decided to make camp and despite him saying that he'd rested enough, Luna knew otherwise. She could feel him pulling on her energy in order to maintain his champion form.

It wouldn't be long now though. If she was reading her Digivice right then they were about an hour or so away now. She wanted to be the first to get there because she feared not only for her sister but for their brother as well. She knew that Lynn was worried after his call and her worst fears had come true. Lincoln was letting thoughts of revenge take hold. The one thing she had wanted to prevent was happening and Luna couldn't help but blame herself. If only she hadn't suggested wasting time meeting up with Lynn and Clyde then maybe...

No, she couldn't think like that. If she hadn't gone with Lynn and Clyde then maybe something would've happened to them instead of Leni and Lori. What's done is done. All she could do now was hope that they would make it on time in order to help save both of her siblings.

Sam kept an eye on her Digivice as she held onto Luna with her left arm. From what she could see Luan and Lori were staying put wherever it was that were. She could see a red dot nearing what they assumed was Leni's position from the north. She knew that it had to be Lincoln and ExVeemon. Clyde and Stingmon were just a few miles ahead of them while Lynn and Growlmon were surprisingly keeping pace with them a few miles to the west of them. She could only assume that Growlmon was bulldozed his way through the forest in order to head in a straight path.

Sam wasn't sure why but she felt her heart grow heavy with worry. She was terrified for Leni who she could only imagine was traumatized at the very least by this whole ordeal. Dark thoughts kept going through her mind about the blond fashionista's fate. And each time an even darker image of what Ace would do to those responsible came as well. She wasn't sure why she was having those thoughts. Ace was the sweetest, most kindest, and caring boy she knew. It was a large part of why she had fallen for him. And the thought that her love could be corrupted so caused her to almost stop breathing. She couldn't bear it if her fears came through. Because even though she knew that Lincoln could never fall to the dark side, her fears seemed to be much stronger in the Digital World. If that cave was anything to go by, Sam knew that she would have to live up to her crest's namesake in order to overcome her fears.

So Sam cast those fears aside as she focused on what she would say to Ace once they were safe and sound and more importantly, alone. She drew courage from her love for him and from the image of his smile. And she held onto the memory of their first kiss, recalling the feeling of his warm lips on hers. Feeling encouraged, Sam looked forward knowing that they would succeed. They would no matter what.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ogremon panted as he stared down his two opponents. Gorillamon was aiming his cannon at him while Devidramon snarled. All three Digimon had suffered during their fierce battle. Meanwhile that coward, Fugamon, had chased after Leni at the first opportunity. Ogremon had tried to stop him but the other had gotten in his way. And they kept blocking his path towards them.

"You two are starting to get on my last nerve!" Ogremon growled as he raised his club.

"Tough shit, Lobi." Gorillamon said before firing his cannon.

Ogremon jumped out of the way in order to avoid the blast but in doing so he jumped right into the path of Devidramon. The Demonic Dragon Digimon slashed his razor sharp claws at Ogremon and caught him across the chest. Ogremon yelled in pain as he knocked into a nearby tree. Wincing, he looked down and saw that he had three long claw marks across his chest. He was bleeding and he knew that if he continued to fight then he would lose. But there was no other choice but to fight. He had his honor to restore and more importantly, he still had to protect Leni.

Forcing himself up, Ogremon threw his club at Devidramon and struck him on the chest causing him to stagger. Then Ogremon rushed him and as he got close, he jumped into the air and dropped kicked Devidramon in the face. The evil Digimon fell backwards and as Ogremon landed, he turned to face Gorillamon who was aiming another shot towards him.

"Pummel Whack!" Focusing his power into his right fist, Ogremon punched forward and from his first a dark energy blast in the shape of his head sailed towards Gorillamon.

"Energy Cannon!"

The two attacks collided in the middle and a large smoke cloud was created in the explosion. Ogremon picked up his club and charged towards Gorillamon. The large Ape Digimon was unprepared for Ogremon to suddenly rush him. As he closed in, Ogremon raised his club above his head in order to strike when-

A black tail came rushing towards him in his peripheral vision and Ogremon was unable to do anything to avoid getting hit. Devidramon's tail struck him across the abdomen and sent him crashing into a tree. He slammed into the trunk with enough force that he broke the bark.

Ogremon was dazed as he tried to regain his bearings. As he looked up, he saw that Gorillamon and Devidramon were standing above him. Both Digimon were growling menacingly and each wanted to tear him apart. And Ogremon could only watch as the readied their attack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leni sniffed as she hurried after Lex, Lenny, and Lyle. They had been running for about 15 minutes when she heard it. The sound of rushing wind heading towards them. Lyle was the first to notice among the Goblimon and he turned around just in time to tackle Leni out of the way.

A white bone club surrounded by a miniature tornado came rushing past them and crashed into a tree, tearing it apart. The Goblimon and Leni all turned to see Fugamon standing 10 yards away from them.

"End of the line...girlie..." Fugamon said as he reached up into the air and caught his bone club.

"Princess, run! We'll hold him off!" Lyle said as he and his fellow Goblimon raised their own wooden clubs.

"I can't leave you!" Leni said as she shook her head.

"Please, Princess, we promised we'd protect you!" Lyle said as Lex and Lenny rushed towards the champion Digimon. "And we can't do that if you're caught in the crossfire!"

"But I'm not in any crosses or fire!" Leni said, refusing to budge.

Lex raised his club and aimed to strike Fugamon but the champion simply parried the blow with his own club. And as the rookie Digimon staggered from the block, Fugamon kicked him in the face. Lex was sent flying towards the trunk of a tree and he crumpled to the ground. Lenny jumped high into the air in order to club the champion in the head but Fugamon reached out with his right hand and caught the rookie by the throat, laughing as he did.

"Did you really believe that you fools could beat me?" Fugamon asked as he tightened his grip on Lenny's throat. As Lenny tried to pry Fugamon's fingers from his throat, Fugamon tossed him into the air and then swung out his club to strike him as he fell. Lenny was sent sailing into the tree tops and he disappeared from view. "Not even Ogremon can stop me now."

"I'll stop you!" Lyle raised both of his hands and summoned a large fireball above his head. "Goblin Bomb!"

Lyle launched the large fireball towards Fugamon and the Champion barely had time to raise his arms. The attack engulfed the champion in a fiery explosion that sent both Leni and Lyle to the ground.

"Princess Leni, go now!" Lyle shouted as he rose to his feet.

But just as he turned back to face his opponent, Fugamon came charging out of the smoke and delivered a powerful punch to Lyle's head, sending him flying backwards into a tree. Leni screamed as she witnessed the brutal attack on her friend but Fugamon didn't care. He sneered as he turned to face the screaming girl and raised his club to end it.

"Oh no you don't!" Lenny dropped down from above and landed on Fugamon's shoulders. He attempted to strangle the champion with his club but Fugamon wasn't having it.

He lunged himself backwards into the trunk of a tree and crushed Lenny beneath him. The rookie groaned as he released his grip on the champion and fell to the ground. Fugamon turned around with the intent of finishing the rookie off once and for all when a small fireball whizzed past his head. Turning towards the direction of the attack, Fugamon saw that Goblimon that he had kicked in the face was back up. Lex didn't have his club anymore but in each hand he held a small fireball. He launched both of them towards the champion but Fugamon merely swatted them aside with his club.

"Pathetic little morons...don't you understand that you can't win against me?" Fugamon said as he approached the rookie. Lex kept firing fireballs to no effect as Fugamon kept swatting them aside. "I'm stronger than you could ever hope to be."

"So long as there's a single breath left in my body, I will fight to defend our Princess!" Lex swore as he raised his fists in order to combat the much larger foe.

"Is that so?" Fugamon questioned as he raised his club. "If you're that eager to die then let me help you out!"

The Champion brought down his club with all the strength he had and when it struck the ground, a large cloud of dust and dirt rose up. When it cleared, he was surprised to see that his club had struck the ground and not the rookie.

"What the?" Fugamon looked around for the rookie and he found him a few feet to his left with the blond haired human girl half covering his body. She had apparently saved his life.

"Princess! What are you doing? You need to get away." Lex said as he checked to see in Leni was okay.

"I don't want you to get hurt." Leni said as she lunged herself at the rookie Digimon. She wrapped her arms around him and held onto him like her life depended on it. "I can't lose you guys, you're my friends..."

"Princess, all that matters is that you're okay. We don't matter, none of us do." Lex tried to explain but Leni shook her head.

She pulled away so that she could stare at his eyes. "You matter to me." She told him.

"I think I'm gonna barf..." Fugamon said. He was standing a few feet from them just watching their little display. But now he'd had enough. "He was right about one thing, your _highness,_ none of you matter."

"Princess, go!" Lex said as he rose up and charged at the champion.

But as he did, Leni pulled out her Digivice and did something that she'd seen Lori do. She aimed it at Fugamon's face and pressed the top bottom. Immediately, a bright white like flashed into his eyes, blinding the champion Digimon. Lex took advantage of this and tackled Fugamon to the ground. He then began to rain down punches into Fugamon's face.

"RUN!" Lex shouted as he continued his assault. He knew that Fugamon would be able to overpower him as soon as he regained his vision. They were fighting to protect her, to make sure that she would live. Didn't she understand that?

"No!" Leni shouted. "I'm not leaving you! You guys are my friends!"

Hearing that, Fugamon swung blindly and knocked Lex off of him. He growled as he rose to full height, using his spotty vision to look in the direction that he thought Leni was at. "Then you'll die with them!"

"Not if we can help it!"

Fugamon was unprepared for Lenny and Lyle's twin slide tackles to the back of his legs. He was knocked back onto the ground and all three rookie Digimon jumped onto him again. They rained down blows to the champion but unfortunately it wasn't enough. Fugamon, his vision back to normal, reached up and grabbed Lyle and Lex by the throat and threw them off of him. Lenny was struck by a quick punch that sent him tumbling to the ground.

"I've had enough of this!" Fugamon charged at Lenny and before the rookie could get up, Fugamon raised his foot up and brought it down on his head.

Leni watched in utter disbelief as time slowed down. She watched asFugamon stomp down on Lenny's head. How the rookie's head slowly caved in and several fluids and bone fragments came out from the ruptures that appeared. She saw everything in slow motion in excruciating detail, even the last look on her friend's face as he realized what had happened. The last thing that Leni saw on Lenny's face was a smile.

"Lenny!" both Lyle and Lex shouted as he charged at the champion Digimon with reckless abandon. They had reclaimed their clubs and began to attack recklessly, pushing the champion back several yards. The body of their friend had already begun to disperse but his blood still remained on the spot where his head had been crushed.

Horrified by what she had witnessed, Leni stayed frozen on the ground where she lay half holding herself up. Tears streamed down her face as she stared at the spot where her friend once lay. And as the last of the data dispersed, Leni ceased her silence and shrieked at the top of her lungs. Her painful shrieking drove the two rookies to fight harder but even that wasn't enough.

Fugamon elbowed Lex in the face and then punched Lyle in the gut. Grabbing him by the throat, he threw Lyle into the tree next to Leni and then went over to pick up his club. Lex charged at him once more but Fugamon swatted him aside as he made his way towards Leni. He wanted to shut her up once and for all.

"Now you die!" He brought down his club once again but to his surprise, Lyle got in between him and Leni and blocked the blow with his own club.

"I...won't...let you...hurt her!" Lyle grunted as he struggled to keep the club at bay. He was standing a foot away from the still shrieking Leni. Her sorrow stabbed at him like a knife to the heart and he would be damned if he let this monster hurt her. Finding renewed strength, he pushed Fugamon's club away and then threw his own club at the champion's face.

Fugamon was unable to dodge the wooden club and he was struck right in the face causing him to stumble backwards. But even so, he was able to see as Lyle charged at him. Once the rookie was within range, he reached out and caught him by the throat. Dropping his club, he used his left hand to grab ahold of the top of Lyle's head and with a single, forceful twist, he tore the Goblimon's head off. Blood squirted out of the body briefly before it began to dissolve into data like the other rookie had. But unfortunately for Leni, the blood splattered across her face. She felt the warm liquid on her face even as she stared in horror at what had happened to her friend. She shrieked once more and held her head in her hands. This was too much for her. Far too much.

"I've had it with you!" Fugamon said as he picked up his club. "It's time for you to shut the hell up!"

"Princess!" Lex said as he struggled to get up but his body wouldn't respond. All he could do was watch as Fugamon brought his club down on the girl he was sworn to protect. The girl he had failed...

 **End of chapter.**

What did you guys think? I"m pretty sure that some of you are not happy with the cliffhanger. I honestly teared up with the death of Lenny. I kid you not, I felt I was watching Dobby die all over again. And Lyle, man, I felt just as bad for his death as well. Poor Leni, I feel worse of all for her. Will help arrive in time to save her or is this it? Find out next time.


	36. Ch 36: The Unthinkable

**I don't own Digimon or The Loud House.**

 **First off let me start by saying that this chapter deals with some dark themes, darker than what I've ever written before. So if you're sensitive to things of that nature, this is your only warning.**

 **I'll keep this short, thanks to everyone who reviewed in the previous chapter. This one is darker than the last and you'll see why in a minute. The title of the chapter should be a kind of hint as well. I'll be working on my other story next because I kind of need a break after this one. You'll see what I mean.**

 **The Digi-Loud Adventure**

 **Chapter 36: The Unthinkable**

"Princess!" Lex shouted as he struggled to get up.

But his body refused to respond due to all of the damage that he had received from the fight. He could only watch as Fugamon raised his club high into the air and brought it down with all of his might.

Leni was sitting on the ground with her legs at her side. She was grabbing the sides of her head as she shrieked at the top of her lungs. Tears stained her cheeks as blood splatter covered her front from her knees all the way up to her hair. And she was completely oblivious to what was going on around her. With her eyes shut, she couldn't see Fugamon towering out her as he was about to end her life.

Lex closed his eyes, not wanting to witness the death of his new friend. He couldn't bear the thought that he had failed to protect her. And all he heard was a massive thud before everything went silent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Ogremon was leaning against the trunk of a broken tree that was standing just seconds before. He was battered and bruised and had numerous cuts and gashes all over his body. Gorillamon and Devidramon had taken great pleasure in beating him down. And Ogremon, despite his best efforts, could no longer fight. He was at the end of his rope and they all knew it.

"This is the end of the line, Lobi." Gorillamon taunted as he raised his cannon arm towards Ogremon's face.

"L-Loki..." Ogremon said as he glared at the white ape, spitting out blood from his mouth.

"It doesn't matter what you're called because you're about to be dead meat..." Gorillamon powered up his cannon and he grinned as he was about to fire.

"Fist of the Beast King!"

"Huh?" Gorillamon and Devidramon both turned around just in time to see an energy blast in the shape of a lion's head heading their way. The attack struck Gorillamon in the chest, knocking him over and the energy that had been building up in his arm was unleashed on his partner. Devidramon was blasted away from Gorillamon as he landed several yards away.

Ogremon could only watch as the last Digimon he ever expected to see stood 50 feet away from them. Coming from the direction in which they had been traveling from, Leomon stood with his fist raised and blade drawn as he glared at the two champion Digimon.

"Are you alright, Ogremon?" He called out, surprising Ogremon even more.

"Leomon? What are you doing here?" Ogremon asked him.

"I was tracking Leni's scent in order to rescue her. And her trail led me here where it seems that I arrived just in time to rescue you." Leomon told him.

"But...why?" Ogremon asked, clearly confused as to why Leomon would save him of all Digimon? They were enemies after all.

"Because for the time being, you and I have a common goal. We both want to help and protect Leni." Leomon said.

While they had been talking, both Devidramon and Gorillamon had risen from the ground and turned to see the one responsible. When they spotted Leomon, Devidramon charged at the lion man champion. Leomon wasted no time in crossing the distance between them in order to challenge Devidramon head on. Once he was within range, Leomon leaped up into the air avoiding a claw strike from the enemy champion and stabbed him with his blade. The sword embedded itself into the demonic dragon's shoulder before Leomon kicked off of Devidramon's body and pulled out his sword. The Demonic Dragon howled in pain but he didn't back down. With a snarl, he charged at Leomon once again who jumped back in order to avoid him.

While that had been going on, Gorillamon turned his sights back on Ogremon. Aiming his cannon, Gorillamon prepared to finish off Ogremon once and for all. Ogremon could only glare at the white ape as he prepared himself to accept his fate. He wouldn't shout, he wouldn't let the Champion get the satisfaction.

"Now you die! Energy Cann-"

As Gorillamon was about to unleash his attack, he was interrupted for the second time in a row by a flying kick from above courtesy of Stingmon. Ogremon watched as the green bug man charged at the white Gorilla and drove him back with several rapid strikes that he couldn't counter.

"Are you alright, Ogremon?" A voice asked him from his left.

Turning towards his side, Ogremon saw that the boy that wasn't Lincoln was standing a few feet away from him. The kid had darker skin and had black puffy hair. He also wore glasses along with a pair of blue shorts and a white t shirt. But what surprised him the most was that the kid didn't seem to be afraid.

"What?" He said as he stared at the boy.

"I asked if you were alright?" Clyde repeated.

"No, I meant, why are you asking?" Ogremon asked him. "Shouldn't you hate me?"

"Normally I would agree," Clyde told him with a nod. "But as we were flying in, Stingmon noticed that Leomon saved you. And knowing the history between you two, he wouldn't have done it unless it was for a very good reason. So Stingmon decided that he would help save you as well."

Ogremon stared at the kid for a moment before he started chuckling weakly. "You humans are a weird bunch."

"I can't argue with that." Clyde said as he reached into his backpack and pulled out a plastic bottle. "Here, drink this. Babamon made some potions that work great on Digimon. It helps speed up your healing factor by a lot."

"Babamon made this?" Ogremon asked as he took the bottle. It was said that Babamon was a master at potion brewing. None could come close to her results but that they tended to taste like shit. And despite his reservations, Ogremon drank the potion and tried to swallow it quickly. "Ugh...it's worse than they say it is!"

"Sorry about that but there's not really an alternative right now." Clyde told him.

Just then they both turned towards the south east in the direction that they had all come from. They had felt the ground began to tremble and within moments a large red dinosaur with white shaggy hair came bursting through the trees. Growlmon came barreling through the clearing with Lynn riding on top of his head. Both had leaves and twigs in their hair but neither made any motion to stop. As Growlmon neared Devidramon, Leomon jumped out of the way as the red dinosaur lashed out with his glowing forearm.

"Dragon Slash!" Growlmon's glowing white, curved blade spike on his forearm sliced through Devidramon like a hot knife through butter taking his head off of his shoulders as the Demonic Dragon Digimon turned around. And without even slowing down, Growlmon continued to charge into the direction that Leni had gone. Everyone that was left just watched as the champion dinosaur Digimon just tore through the trees not even bothering to go around them. It was an impressive sight to say the least and they had disappeared into the forest before Devidramon's body had fully dispersed. It all happened so fast that Clyde didn't even get a chance to call out to Lynn.

Gorillamon had watched the entire thing and he was now suddenly very aware that he was outnumbered three to one. And within seconds of that, Greymon and Garurumon joined them as well. Sam and Luna were riding on top of Garurumon while Greymon trailed behind them by a few yards. Seeing his options, Gorillamon chose to turn and run but was stopped by Leomon and Stingmon.

"Going somewhere?" Stingmon asked as he watched the nervous gorilla.

"You chose to attack Ogremon while he escorted one of the DigiDestined to safety." Leomon said, his words catching the attention of Sam and Luna. "You acted with vile intentions and for that I sentence you to death."

"Did he just say that Ogremon was escorting Leni?" Sam asked her friend.

"That's what it sounded like, Love." Luna said.

"W-Wait! I was just following orders!" Gorillamon tried to explain as he backed away from the Lion man. But as he did, he walked into Greymon's chest. Greymon towered over him as he growled at the white ape. "I never meant to hurt anyone, honest!"

"You lying sack of shit!" Ogremon said as he forced himself to stand up. Babamon's potion was working but it would still be a while before he was back up to full strength. "You, Fugamon, and Devidramon came here to kill us and Leni!"

"I-" Gorillamon began but was cut off by Leomon.

"Enough! I already know of your crimes, Gorillamon!" Leomon said, commanding the attention of everyone. He raised his sword and faster than anyone could see, Leomon lunged forward and quickly swiped at Gorillamon. The Lion man then sheathed his blade and turned around. "May you be reborn as a good Digimon in your next life..."

Everyone watched a second before Gorillamon fell to his knees and then his head slid off. They hadn't even seen Leomon's sword cut through the Digimon's neck and as his data dispersed, all they could see was the back of the champion Digimon with the sun shining down on him from the west. It was hard not to stand in awe of such a presence that commanded respect simply by being there. Even the humans knew just by looking at him that Leomon was a noble creature, just as majestic as the lions back home and _much_ more deadly.

"Dude..." Luna finally breathed out after a moment.

This worked to break the silence that had fallen over them in the wake of Leomon's execution of Gorillamon. The champion turned back to face them with a sober expression.

"I apologize, DigiDestined, I did not mean for you to see such a display." He told them with a short bow of his head. Then as he looked back up, he turned to face his long time rival. "Ogremon, where is Leni?"

"She went that way." Ogremon pointed towards the path of fallen trees that Growlmon had left behind. "She went with three of my Goblimon but Fugamon chased after them."

"Then we must hurry." Leomon said.

"Wait, hold up!" Luna spoke up quickly. "Are we just gonna ignore the fact that this dude is coming with us?" She had pointed towards Ogremon.

"We don't have time for this." Ogremon nearly shouted as he picked up his club. "Leni is in danger and we have to help her. I tried to kill ya once, get over it. Now let's go!"

Leomon took that as their leave and he and Ogremon began to run in the direction that Growlmon had gone at full speed. The three humans and their partners eyed one another before chasing after the two champions. While they still weren't exactly sure what had happened to make Ogremon join them, for now they would put that aside until they managed to rescue Leni. After all, that's why there were there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leni had been screaming her lungs out when it happened. She had just witnessed two of her new friends being murdered right before her eyes. And to make it worse, they died trying to protect her. Her. Leni Loud. The most useless and stupidest Loud that had ever lived. It was all her fault! She screamed because she didn't want to feel anything anymore. She didn't want to know anything anymore. She didn't want to exist anymore. She didn't want to be Leni anymore. And as she screamed, she prayed that all of the Leni would leave her as she expulsed all of the air out of her lungs. Because in order to stop being Leni, she had to stop breathing, right? Leni breathed so if she stopped, then Leni couldn't. And if Leni couldn't breathe then Leni couldn't be Leni. And that's what she wanted.

But suddenly she was pushed to the ground by a strong wind that came out of nowhere. Inhaling sharply against her will, she looked up quickly in order to see what had happened. Something large and blue had crashed into the ground to her left and had taken Fugamon with it. They were lying on the ground not moving a few dozen yards away and lying on top of them was someone dressed in an orange shirt and blue jeans with white-

Not-Leni gasped as she realized what, or rather, who was lying on top of the blue thing. Her brother had come to rescue her. Her Lincy had come for her. And as happy as that made her, that same joy was quickly stabbed in the chest as she realized what would happen to him if he stayed. Fugamon would do to him what he did to Lenny and Lyle. And it would be her fault. Not Leni's but Not-Leni's fault. Was there no way for her to stop being here? She didn't want to be the reason why her brother got hurt. She didn't want to be the reason why her Lincy would get killed. She couldn't bear the thought of watching him die. She _wouldn't._

Looking around, she tried to find something, anything that could help her not be there anymore. She didn't want to be there while her brother was torn apart. She didn't want to have to deal with the pain in her chest that would surely be the end of her. And she wouldn't. She, Leni and Not-Leni, together would end it before it happened. Because that was the only way. It was the only way to stop the hurt. To stop the feeling of being Leni, the failure. The dum dum. The one that made everything worse.

As those thoughts raced across her head, Leni had found what she was looking for. A sharp shard of broken bone from Fugamon's club. It lay broken a couple yards away from her. With a desperate need, she crawled on her hands and knees over to the pieces and with both hands grasped the middle of the pointiest one she could see.

A moment passed as she sat on her knees and stared at the bone fragment in her hands. A moment where time stood still. Where there was nothing and no one except for Leni and Not-Leni. Together they looked at the shard and smiled. Because this would put a stop to the pain. This would put a stop to them. It would make everything go away. But more importantly, it would make Leni go away. Because she didn't belong. Not there or anywhere. Leni and Not-Leni closed their eyes as they raised the shard high into the air with both hands and breathed in. And with a single motion, they brought down the shard with the sole intention of ending their life.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Leni's eyes snapped open as she heard someone screaming from somewhere nearby. At the same time she felt someone, much smaller than her, slam into her side and push her to the ground. Her bone shard stabbed into something and it cut her hands as it was forcibly yanked out of her grip.

Looking up from the ground, she could see a tuft of white hair in her vision. And as her eyes began to focus, she could see that the hair continued until she could see the face of someone in deep pain. Blue eyes with a hurt that could not be explained stared right back her with tears in their eyes. Sorrow overflowed from those eyes after witnessing something that they would not and would not ever comprehend. And as Leni stared into those eyes, she felt the remaining pieces of her heart shatter as realized that _she_ was the cause of that pain.

Leni wanted to die as she looked up at the eyes of her brother because she had hurt him. She had hurt the man she loved and she had swore to _never_ hurt him no matter what. She couldn't do anything right. And Not-Leni agreed.

"Leni..." Lincoln spoke with a quivering voice. It was all he could do to stop from breaking down in front of her. "Why?"

A single word but a profound question. Not-Leni idly wondered when Leni had begun to use such big words. Wasn't she supposed to be a dum dum?

"W-Why?" Lincoln asked again, this time grabbing her shoulders and shaking her. "Why, damn it? Why!?"

But neither Leni nor Not-Leni could answer. They simply stared up at him as they broke down and sobbed into their hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lincoln couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. His mind couldn't wrap around it. His sister, Leni, of all people, had just tried to...to...

"Damn it, Leni! Tell me why!" He shouted as he hot tears spilled from his eyes. He had to know but he knew that it ultimately wouldn't change anything. His sister had tried to end her own life and only by miracle had he been able to save her. Lincoln managed to tackle his sister to the ground just as she stabbed downward. At the angle at which he collided in her, Leni's motion wasn't stopped just diverted and she stabbed the bone shard into his shoulder. In fact, it was still there but Lincoln couldn't even feel it. He was numb to everything except the heart wrenching feeling that he had right now because of his sister's actions.

"Lincoln..."

Lincoln wasn't sure when but his sister Lynn had shown up at some point and she was staring down at them confused.

"What's going on?" Lynn asked as her partner went over to where ExVeemon had Fugamon pinned to the ground. "Why are you bleeding? Why is Leni bleeding!?"

But Lincoln ignored her, focusing instead on Leni. "Leni, why did you try to kill yourself!?" He demanded. This caused Lynn to gasp but Lincoln ignored her. "What could you possibly have to gain by doing that? Don't you realize what that would have done to us if you died? What it would have done to me?"

"Lincoln, what the hell are you talking about! Leni would never do that!" Lynn said, trying to figure out what was going on. Lincoln had to be mistaken, he _had_ to.

"You weren't there! I _saw_ her! I saw her grab the bone piece and she was about to stab herself when I stopped her." Lincoln told her. Lincoln was close to breaking down and he knew it. His voice was trembling with every word and he wasn't sure how much more he could take. "I saw her...my Leni..." His voice had dropped to a whisper. "She..." But he couldn't finish.

Lynn rushed over to him as he began to sob and pulled him into her chest. He wrapped his arms around her and cried his heart out to his older sister. And Lynn could only comfort him as she looked down at her siblings. Both were covered in blood, Leni more so that Lincoln, and both were crying their hearts out. She wasn't exactly sure that she was ready to believe what had happened but one thing was for sure and that was that Lincoln needed her. So Lynn bottled up the feeling of heartbreak that she had and continued to comfort her brother.

She had to be strong for both of their sakes because if Leni had tried to do that...then Lynn was sure that she would break as well. Because Leni had the biggest heart of all of the Louds and for her to try to end her own life, Lynn couldn't bear it. So it had to be a lie. It had to.

 **End of chapter.**

When I first worked on this chapter, I was writing something completely different where Lincoln would've bend taken over by his need for revenge that they kidnapped his sister. But I felt that it would've been out of character for him to show such a dark side to him when I've been portraying him as a hero with his ideals matching those of Ace Savvy. So I decided to scrap it and start from scratch and this is where it went.

Leni's actions are a result of what she just witnessed and because of her trauma, she's not thinking rationally. She only wanted things to end and she saw that as her only solution. I just want to make things clear, I don't and will _**Never**_ support suicide. There are ways to deal with these kinds of things that don't end with taking your own life. I wrote this scene because I wanted to show that these events had an impact on Leni. And not just to use it as a one and done tool. This will have lasting repercussions on Leni in the future of this story. And it will come to affect them all.

So once again, I'll be taking a short break on this story so that I can work on Lust For A Loud next. I won't lie, this chapter drained me. In order to write it, I had to experience Leni's and Lincoln's emotions and its emotionally draining to go through that. But that comes with the territory. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and we'll see the aftermath in the next one. Till next time.


	37. Ch 37: The Two Lenis

**I don't own Digimon or the Loud House.**

 **Welcome back to another chapter. This one took a bit longer to write since I had been emotionally drained at the end of the last one. It was a topic that I honestly never wrote about and have fortunately never experienced. I tried to write it in a way to make it both have an impact and also not offend anyone. And I think I might've succeeded.**

 **This chapter continues where we left off and we see the aftermath and how they deal with it. This chapter will be focusing on Leni and the next we will see what Lori has been up to since the whole ordeal has been going on. We're going to get a short reprieve from battles in the upcoming chapters as we see what develops between the heroes of our story. Several things will come to a head and then Lincoln will get one hell of a surprise. But until then enjoy!**

 **The Digi-Loud Adventure**

 **Chapter 37:The Two Lenis**

 **Do you hear that?**

Leni tried to ignore Not-Leni's voice as she let Clyde and Luna clean and bandage her hands.

 **Lincoln is crying and it's all because you weren't even smart enough to kill yourself properly. You can't do** _ **anything**_ **right.**

Leni bit back a sob as she heard Not-Leni's voice. She was right thought, Leni couldn't do anything right. She couldn't protect her friends, all she ended up doing was get in the way and get them killed. Lenny and Lyle, they died protecting her and all they asked was for her to run. She should've listened to them.

 **Ya think?**

Leni could feel her lip begin to tremble as tears threaten to spill once more. Everytime that she closed her eyes she could see their faces as they died. She could see the exact moment when their life ended. And the worst part was that they died happy because they were protecting _her._

 **You know, maybe if you wait until they all go to sleep then maybe you can use that sword that Leomon's got on his back.**

"Leni, how does that feel?" She heard Luna asked.

Breaking away from her thoughts, Leni looked down at her hands and saw that they had wrapped a bandage around her palms. What was strange for Leni was that she couldn't feel anything. Nothing except her own deep pain and sadness that only worsened as she stared into the eyes of her siblings and friends. They didn't understand why she had done what she did. They didn't understand that she, Leni, and Not-Leni needed to die. It was the only way to stop being Leni. It was the only way to stop the pain.

"It's fine..." Leni muttered. While she was grateful to them for helping her, she knew that she didn't deserve it.

 **I just came up with a great idea on how you can fuck up next.**

Leni shook her head as she tried to block out Not-Leni. She wasn't sure why but Not-Leni wasn't being very nice anymore. Weren't they on the same team?

 **We were when you wanted to kill yourself. But right now I'm sensing some hesitation within you. Almost like you** _ **don't**_ **want to kill yourself. Crazy huh?**

"Leni, I know that it might not mean much coming from me but killing yourself isn't the answer." Clyde said as he stared down at his own hands. "I know what it's like to feel like you've got no other choice. Like ending it is the only way to escape the pain."

Luna frowned as she stared at the young boy. And Leni couldn't help but listen to him. Neither knew much about Clyde's past and that fact made then both feel terrible that they knew so little about their brother's best friend.

"But trust me when I say that suicide isn't the answer." Clyde reached out and took ahold of her hands as he looked up in her eyes. Leni could see tears in his eyes but they refused to fall. "I...I didn't have the best childhood before my dads adopted me. I...I still have nightmares about it. There are days that seem completely hopeless and like I'd be doing everyone a favor by...by not existing anymore."

Both Leni and Luna were surprised to feel warm tears falling down their cheeks. For Luna, it broke her heart that such a kind hearted and sweet boy had lived such a hard life and she didn't even know. She never even bothered to ask about his life. As for Leni, she felt like Clyde was the only one who understood what she was feeling. She hung onto every word that he said because a part of her, a small part, hoped that he might know a way to not feel so hopeless.

"But you know what helped me see the light when I was surrounded by darkness?" Clyde looked over to where Lincoln was sitting. Leni followed his gaze and saw that her brother had stopped sobbing and was now holding onto Sam. Lynn had gone off into the woods and by the sound of it, she was punching something rather hard. "The day I met Lincoln was the first time that I saw the light. My Dads had wanted me to go trick or treating so that I could have some positive experiences. They wanted me to have fun and be happy after months of therapy didn't seem to be working. I owe a lot to Dr. Lopez but if it wasn't for Lincoln's friendship, I honestly don't think that I would've made any progress at all."

"Dude...Did meeting Lincoln really change that much for you?" Luna asked as she wiped away her tears.

"Yes." Clyde nodded. "I don't think it's a mistake that his crest is also known as the Golden Radiance. Lincoln is like a shining beacon that gives hope to those around him. It's why he has so many friends, because they're drawn to him." He then turned towards Leni. "I don't even want to imagine what losing you would do to him. So please, Leni, for his sake, don't try this again. He needs you more than you know. And I know that you need him too."

"Oh...Clyde..." Leni leaned in and wrapped her arms around the young boy. She shed silent tears as she hugged him for a bit, feeling him return the embrace. "Thank you..."

"Anytime, Leni. If you ever feel like this again, I'm always willing to help you no matter what." Clyde told her.

"And I'll help to, bruh." Luna said as she joined in on the hug.

"Me too."

The three of them turned towards Lincoln and Sam who had come join them. Lincoln's eyes were red and a bit puffy but he seemed to have recovered a bit. He knelt beside his sister and wrapped his arms tightly around Leni.

"I made you a promise, Leni, to always be there for you." Lincoln said, referring to their wedding vows. "So let me be there for you if you need me."

"Lincy..." Leni lost what little control she had left and began to openly sob once more. She knew that she didn't deserve him but the selfish part of her wanted to keep him all for herself.

 **He doesn't love you.**

' _Shut up!'_ Leni shouted in her head.

Time stopped for Leni as she closed her eyes. And when she opened them again she wasn't in the forest with her friends and family. She was standing in her room back home and standing by the closet wearing nothing but a pair of powder blue bra and panties was a blonde girl who looked very familiar. The girl was rummaging through the closest, pulling out outfits before letting them fall to the floor in disgust.

"Ugh, don't you have anything that's wearable in here?" She asked without turning around.

"Who are you?" Leni asked the girl.

The girl scoffed before glancing over her shoulder. "You know who I am. I've only been talking to you for the past 20 minutes."

Gasping, Leni realized who this girl was. "You're Not-Leni!"

"Bingo! Looks like you're not as retarded as everyone thinks you are." Not-Leni said as she pulled out a blue sundress. "Finally, something that looks good! All you have is that shitty green color."

"Hey that's Lori's dress!" Leni said as she raised her finger towards the blond. "You're not supposed to wear that until it's our turn!"

"Wow..." Not-Leni her heard to look at Leni with a mixed look of disgust and disappointment. "You really are retarded, aren't you?"

"No! Lori says that I'm smart!" Leni told her. She knew what being called retarded meant since some mean girls called her that before. But Lori had told her not to let anyone say that she wasn't smart.

Sighing, Not-Leni turned around to fully face Leni. "Lori told you that? The same Lori that made a deal with you to share this dress?"

"Yea, so?" Leni asked, confused as to what Not-Leni was getting at.

"The deal where Lori said that she'd get it on the days that end in 'y' and that you'll get it on the other days?" Not-Leni asked.

"It's so that we can both wear the dress and not fight over it." Leni said but something told her that something wasn't right. For the first time she began to doubt that her sister had had the best intentions when they made that deal.

"Leni, every single day of the year ends in 'y'. So that means that Lori gets to wear the dress whenever she wants and you don't. Ever." Not-Leni explained. There was an undertone of anger in her voice that Leni could hear. And as Leni began to connect the dots, she started to feel her own anger at the unfairness of it all.

"She...she tricked me..." Leni said out loud, almost in disbelief.

"She tricked _us._ " Not-Leni told her. "You and me are two parts of the same whole. Whatever happens to you also happens to me."

"But why would she do that? She's my sister! She's supposed to be my best friend!" Leni asked, her voice growing steadily louder.

"Are you seriously surprised? Look at you! Look at us! Everyone thinks that we're retarded and its all your fault!" Not-Leni said as she threw the dress at Leni's feet. "You're the one that's always in control!"

"What do you mean? I thought you and I were the same?" Leni asked her, clearly confused. "You look just like me."

Not-Leni sighed as she raised a single hand to her forehead. "I forgot I'm speaking to a moron..." She muttered under her breath.

She looked back up to face Leni and with a snap of her fingers, Leni suddenly found herself standing in a dark room with no one around except Not-Leni. Her meaner twin was now dressed in an orange polo shirt that seemed a bit too tight around the chest and a blue mini-skirt.

"I am a part of you, Leni. I'm the part of you that gets angry when someone wrongs us. I'm the part of you that wants to get even when we feel like we have to." Not-Leni began to explain. And as she did, all around them screens began to appear in the darkness showing instances of their past. Leni could see every time that she had ever gotten mad and a few that she had forgotten. "But for so long I've been trapped behind a wall of kindness. Sure, there are times where I do break free and get to influence you enough to act."

A screen appeared showing their battle against Kuwagamon where Leni got mad enough that she chose to fight. Leni could remember feeling really angry that day and if she hadn't then she probably wouldn't have been able to help her sister or friends.

"For the most part I'm kept buried in the back of your mind where I don't even get to see the light of day." Not-Leni continued. "It wasn't until we came to the Digital World that I felt myself growing stronger. Things were happening that your weak mind wasn't able to deal with. And when you finally reached your limit, I broke free from my prison. I can now move around in our mind like I was always meant to."

"But how were you locked away in the first place?" Leni asked her, still somewhat confused over the whole thing.

"I...I don't know..." Not-Leni answered. She seemed confused herself about how she got trapped. "One day I just became aware that I was trapped. I'm not sure why I started to think for myself either."

"If Lisa were she might know why." Leni commented.

"For all we know Lisa's the reason I started to think for myself. I could be the result of one of her experiments." Not-Leni scoffed as she blew her bangs out of her face. "But I'll admit that I somehow doubt she's behind this since I can remember a time before she was even born."

"So why are you talking to me?" Leni asked as she placed a single finger against her chin. "Are you gonna take control from me?"

"As much as I would like to, I can't." Not-Leni said with a frown. "Like I said before, we're two parts of the same whole. I can no more take control of the body as you can. We literally share control because we're one."

"But there's two of us..." Leni said slowly as she tried to understand what Not-Leni was saying.

"Oh my god..." Not-Leni groaned. She could feel a growing migraine and she wasn't even close to being done explaining everything to Leni. She walked up to the blonde airhead and grabbed the front of her dress and pulled her close. "Listen up, you retard, I know that you're smarter than this! You understand more than you know and I know because I'm smarter than you pretend to be! We're LITERALLY the same person!" she began to shake Leni halfway through her rant. "So get this through your empty head! You and I have to work together now until we can figure out how to be one again!"

"I'm...sssssorrryyyy..." Leni said as she was being shaken.

Seeing that Leni still wasn't getting it, Not-Leni sighed. "We're like totes a pair of shoes that got seperated and we gotta find each other again to be a complete set." Not-Leni said in a defeated tone.

"Oh, why didn't you say so!" Leni said as she finally understood. "If we gotta find each other again then I totes know who can help us!"

"Is it Lincoln?" Not-Leni asked, already know that it was.

"Yup! Lincy's the best! I'm sure that if we ask him that he'll know what to do." Leni said with a large smile.

"That's another thing that we have to talk about sometime." Not-Leni said as she let go of her twin. "Your feelings for our brother."

"What about them?"

"We'll talk about it later. For now, just remember that we have to work together. As much as I don't like you, until we can become one again I have no choice but to tolerate you." Not-Leni said.

"But why don't you like me?" Leni asked, confused. Weren't they the same person?

"I don't like you because there's a part of you that even you don't like about yourself. In other words, you hate yourself and I got stuck with that part." Not-Leni explained. "So yea, I hate you. Not much I can do about that until we stop hating you."

"My head hurts..." Leni complained as she held her hands to the side of her head.

"Yea, that one hurt me too." Not-Leni admitted. "All this head case stuff is giving me a headache. Suffice to say that you've got a roommate up here who's cranky all the time."

"How do I go back?" Leni asked.

"Just say so and you'll be back at the exact moment that you were." Not-Leni said. "But before you go, remember this: Lori's getting a bitch slap for that stunt she pulled with the dress."

Before Leni could respond she found herself blinking as she held onto her brother. It seemed that no time had passed since she started talking to her meaner twin. But as she held onto her brother, a part of her wondered if she should tell him about Not-Leni being in her head. After all, wasn't hearing voices in your head a bad thing?

 **Hearing voices means that you're crazy. At least, that's what the voice in my head tells me.**

Leni could hear Not-Leni laughing in the back of her head and she decided that she would talk to Lincoln later when they were alone. She didn't want the others to think that she was crazy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night when they were about to sleep, Lynn had walked over to Leni and slapped her for attempting to take her own life. Afterwards she gave her a bone crushing hug before running off with her partner to presumably cry in the woods. Clyde had decided to follow her in order to keep her company. After interrogating Fugamon, Leomon went off towards Primary Village to warn Jijimon about what he had learned. There was going to be an attack on Primary Village but they didn't know when. Ogremon agreed to join them and left to gather the rest of his tribe in order to aid them. But he left Lex behind in order for him to look after Leni.

But despite such a long day, after being emotionally drained and tired, Leni stayed up as she waited to be able to talk to her brother. They had walked several hours in order to try and do something to get their minds off of what had happened. And someone stayed with Leni at all times. She wasn't aloud to be alone anymore and she understood why.

 **Because you're crazy?**

' _You're not helping, you know!'_ Leni thought angrily after Not-Leni said she was crazy.

 **I'm not trying to be helpful yet...**

Choosing to ignore her, Leni waited until Luna and Sam fell asleep in order to try and talk to Lincoln. The boy had volunteered to take first watch alongside Lex, who would only sleep when Leni did.

"Um...Lincy?" Leni asked, not being able to help sounding shy and timid as she spoke. "C-Can I talk to you?"

Lincoln turned towards her gave her a weak smile. "Of course, Leni..."

Leni led her brother towards the edge of the makeshift camp that they made. Once they were far enough away Leni turned towards Lincoln. She tried to look him in the eyes but she didn't think she could face him. She wrung her hands in front of her as she tried to muster up the courage to speak. As she fought with herself (Not-Leni was surprisingly quiet), Leni felt a gentle hand being placed her her shoulder.

"It's okay, Leni I'm here for you." Lincoln told her.

Tears started swelling in her eyes as she looked into the warm blue eyes of her brother. "Oh Lincy..." she sniffed. Leni pulled her brother into a hug before she started to sob.

"It's okay, Leni, it's okay..." Lincoln comforted his sister for several moments. As he held her in his arms, Lincoln couldn't help but feel responsible for her. He was supposed to protect her and he failed. He shouldn't have split the group up, especially considering how dangerous his own mission went. Not only that but he had failed his vows...

"Lincy, I'm so, so, so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" Leni cried. "I'm sorry that I tried to...tried to..." but Leni couldn't say it. She felt ashamed because her actions hurt the one she loved most.

 **And you should be ashamed.** And surprisingly, Leni could feel Not-Leni's anger. **How** _ **dare**_ **you hurt him!?**

Leni gasped as she felt a rising anger the likes of which she had never felt before spawn from her chest. It spread like wildfire up her chest, over her shoulders and neck, and it made her head feel like it was on fire. But almost as quickly as it appeared, Leni felt a cool wave of peace wash over her as Lincoln reached up and placed his hand on her cheek. She could feel Not-Leni almost purr as they leaned into his touch, savoring it.

"Leni...I won't say that it's okay...what you did..." Lincoln had a look in his eyes that almost made Leni cry again but he forced it out and he gave her a warm smile full of love. "I love you...more than you will ever know..." Both Leni and Not-Leni felt as if their body would melt on the spot as their heart began to beat a million miles a second and their whole body began to warm up. "So whatever is on your mind...please...come to me for help. I'll always be here for you..."

"E-Even if I'm crazy?" Leni asked as she summoned all of her courage. "You promise?"

"You're not crazy, Leni." Lincoln promised.

"I...I can hear a voice in my head..." Leni confessed. She looked away from him because she couldn't bear to see him look at her with disgust.

But Lincoln gently guided her gaze back towards him. "What kind of voice?" He asked calmly. He looked like he wanted to understand and both Leni and Not-Leni felt their love for the white haired Loud grow beyond what they thought was possible.

Leni explained everything that she knew about Not-Leni and how they could talk to each other. She didn't hold anything back, not even the part where Not-Leni said that there was a part of themselves that even Leni hated. All throughout the explanation, Not-Leni would say things and Leni would tell Lincoln about them. And they could tell that Lincoln believed them. After all, their Lincy was smart.

"And she doesn't have control of you?" Lincoln asked once she was done explaining.

 **No, we're the same person. All I can really do right now is influence your emotions. It's more like we can share control...I think.**

Leni shook her head. "No, she says that she doesn't. She said something about only being able to make me feel things. And she thinks that we share control."

"Hmm..." Lincoln rubbed his chin in thought as he paced back and forth. He didn't believe his sister was crazy. No, this seemed more like a case of split personality but something was off. Could it be that the trauma she suffered in the Digital World was the cause for this to happen? To Lincoln it seemed like Leni developed a way to cope with her trauma by creating Not-Leni. After all, she had attempted to...

Shaking his head, Lincoln sighed. But the way Leni described Not-Leni it seemed more like she was a real person within Leni. A part of him was worried that Not-Leni would take over Leni and make her do something dangerous. Yet could it be possible that his sister was crazy? No, he couldn't accept it. There had to be a way to test it.

"Leni, is there a way for you to let me talk to Not-Leni directly?" Lincoln asked. He wanted to see if Not-Leni could actually take control. Leni said that they're supposed to share control now that she was self-aware. And if she could take control then Lincoln wanted to make sure for himself that she wasn't dangerous.

"Um...I don't know..." Leni said as she turned to her left.

' _Can you talk to Lincy?'_ she thought in her mind.

 **I don't know...try thinking that you want me to take control for a little bit.**

' _I'll try...'_

Leni closed her eyes and pictured herself back in their room. She could see Not-Leni standing by the door and as she got close, she reached out and placed her hand on Not-Leni's chest.

Lincoln watched as his sister seemed to be having a conversation with herself before her whole body went stiff. It only happened for a brief moment before her stance completely changed. Gone was the happy, bubbly, airheaded sister that he had known all his life. Standing before him was a woman who knew what she wanted and went for it. And as she turned to face him, she gave him a look that he'd seen wolves give their prey before pouncing. Despite this being his sister's face, Lincoln had never seen that look in her eyes and it unnerved him a bit.

"Hey, Lincy~" Not-Leni purred as she placed on hand on her hip and the other was held in front of her with the back of her palm resting on her chin. Somehow the strap of her dress had become loose on her left and it hung on her arm, giving her an incredibly sexy look. She then walked ever so slowly towards him, swaying her hips and making Lincoln see the curves of his sister's body that he normally couldn't see from her normal walk. Once she was close, she leaned down and wrapped her arms around his head so that they were face to face. "You wanted to talk?"

Lincoln fought hard to gulp as his throat had gone dry. Whoever this was it was clearly not his sister. No one had ever tried to seduce him and needless to say that it was working rather well. He suddenly felt like he was an inexperienced boy with nothing good enough to say to someone as sexy as her. But he fought all that in order to talk to her because he had to get to the bottom of this.

"Y-Yes!" Lincoln said, wincing as his voice rose an octave. Clearing his throat, he continued. "I wanted to ask you a few questions if you don't mind?"

"Oh...I don't mind~" she said with a half lidded expression. She licked her lips as she stared down at his before returning to look at his eyes.

"H-How is it that you came to be?" Lincoln asked.

Not-Leni shrugged. "I don't know...but I suspect that it has to do with being in the Digiworld."

Lincoln noticed that Not-Leni spoke differently than his sister. Their speech patterns greatly differed and that reinforced that this definitely wasn't his sister.

"Are you planning to hurt Leni? Or yourself?" Lincoln asked.

Not-Leni frowned for a moment before she glared at him, though she didn't remove her arms or back away. "I might hate her but _even_ I know that if she dies then so do I. But more importantly, I would _**never**_ do anything to hurt you, Lincy."

"May I ask why?" Lincoln asked her. He noticed the way that she added such strong emphasis on the word 'never.'

"Because, Lincy~" Not-Leni said as her former half lidded expression returned. "I love you..."

She then did something that both Leni and Lincoln were shocked by. She placed a hand behind his head and then closed the distance between them. Lincoln's eyes widened like saucers as he felt her press her lips against his. And as he opened his mouth to protest, she stuck her tongue inside. He could feel her exploring the inside as she completely dominated him. He couldn't think. He couldn't move. And much to his shame, he didn't want to.

After a few moments, Not-Leni pulled away and panted as she regained her breath. She was red in the face, same as him but she was also smiling at him with a very satisfied expression.

"Well, Lincy~ Did you enjoy that?" She asked him with the same half lidded expression. "I know I did~"

"Bah. Bah. Bah." Lincoln literally couldn't speak as he felt like his mind was fried. He could only stare wide eyed at the form of his sister as Not-Leni rose back to her full height.

Placing her hands on her hips, she licked her lips once more. "You're very _tasty_ , my dear Lincy~" She purred. "I can't wait until our Honeymoon~"

And with that last word, Leni's body slacked a bit before she shook her head and looked around. And as she locked eyes with her brother, Leni's face began to heat up as she remembered what Not-Leni had just done. But more importantly, she felt like someone had stolen what was hers and that simply _couldn't_ stand!

"Lincy, please don't forget about our vows!" Leni said as she placed her hands on the side of his head. "Your kisses belong to me..."

And for the second time that night, Lincoln found himself being kissed by a beautiful blond. And as Leni deepened the kiss, Lincoln heard someone gasp loudly from somewhere nearby.

"Leni, what the HELL!?"

 **End of chapter.**

Who do you think saw them? And what do you think is going to happen next? I'll try to update as soon as I can but the next update probably won't be until new years. Hope you all enjoy the holidays. Till next time.


	38. Ch 38: Happy Reunion?

**I don't own Digimon or the Loud House.**

 **Welcome back to another chapter. Although I have to admit that I'm not entirely happy with how this one turned out. Still, it works to move the story along so in that aspect it works. We're getting real close now to revealing the secret that Lincoln has been hiding and also to see what will happen when they all confess their feelings. In the next chapter we will see them all back in Primary Village and the Sister Meeting w/Sam will begin. After that, Lori will talk to Lincoln. I honestly thought we'd reach this point like 10 chapters ago but as the story continued, it evolved into something more and I couldn't help but add more chapters. Which is a good thing because that just adds to the story in more ways than one.**

 **We're gonna hit a small time skip pretty soon. At least I think we will. Depending on how the next few chapters go, I might put in a time skip in order to help establish a few things that I want to do without writing like 10 extra chapters. Unless you guys want me to add those chapters as filler then I will. Let me know what you guys think.**

 **Also I am working on the Lust For A Loud but it's not my main priority right now. This story is my priority and unfortunately that means that LFAL will be updated when I have time to work on it. Work and family have been eating up a lot of time right now but hopefully come January I will have more time to devout to both of them. I'm planning on finishing up LFAL when I take a break from this story once we finish the File Island Arc of the story. If my estimates are correct then we're looking at like 50ish chapters just for the File Island arc alone. Give or take 5 chapters. That's basically Book 1. Book 2 will take place on the continent of Server and its there that we will be branching out a bit to other things. The return to the real world will happen there as well as a betrayal. There's so many plot twists that I have in store for the next major Arc that I'm hoping to keep you all on the edge of your proverbial seats.**

 **And within a few more chapters we will also be listening to the Prophecy that Devimon referred to a few chapters ago. I'm still working on it, I want it to rhyme so it's taking me a little bit to finish. But I should be done with it by the time the chapter is ready to post. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **The Digi-Loud Adventure**

 **Chapter 38: Happy Reunion?**

After Lynn had slapped and hugged Leni, she ran out of the campsite with Clyde and their partners in tow. She didn't want to be seen crying since she viewed it as being weak. But as she came to a stop, she turned around and held onto her partner as she sobbed into his shoulder.

There was a whirlwind of emotions going around inside of her but chief among them was the overwhelming feeling of failure because she couldn't protect her sister. She was supposed to be the strongest Loud. And when her sister needed her the most, she wasn't fast enough to help her. Lincoln was the one who stopped her from killing herself while Lynn was dragging her feet. And even then Lincoln got hurt. She felt as though she couldn't do anything right. And the fact that it was Leni of all people, who gave into despair...Lynn couldn't take it. Leni was one of the purest and kindest people she knew. For her to want to give up her own life...Lynn couldn't even imagine what she had gone through.

"Big Sis?" She heard Clyde say from nearby.

Sniffing, she tried to stop sobbing in order to put on a brave face but she knew that she wouldn't be able to hide the fact that she'd been sobbing.

"H-Hey Clyde..." Lynn said weakly as she pulled away from Guilmon.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Clyde asked.

"Are you mad at Leni?" Guilmon asked.

"Shush, Guilmon, Leni is Lynn's sister, of course she's not mad. She's simply upset." Wormmon said from beside Clyde.

With all three of them staring at her, Lynn began to feel self conscious. She put her right arm across her stomach as she rubbed her left arm.

"I'll be alright...and no, I'm not mad at Leni. I'm just upset..." Lynn said as she looked down at the ground.

"Are you upset with Leni?" Guilmon asked.

But Lynn shook her head. "I'm upset with myself because I wasn't there to protect her."

"Lynn, you know that you can't be there every time that someone is in danger, right?" Clyde asked her. "It's not healthy for you to blame yourself over this."

"He's right, Lynn. Leni was just the unfortunate victim of circumstances that were beyond your control." Wormmon said. "You shouldn't place blame on yourself for what happened."

"Look, I know that okay!" Lynn said as she turned around in order to not look at them. "But even though I know it, I still _feel_ like it was my fault!"

"But Lynn...wouldn't it be my fault as well since I'm your partner?" Guilmon asked, his red ears drooping down as he lowered his head. "Am I a bad Digimon?"

Lynn immediately spun around. "What! No, of course not!" She rushed over to her partner and wrapped her arms around him. "Guilmon, you're a good Digimon. The best Digimon! You don't have anything to feel sad about. Thanks to you were able to save Lincoln when he was poisoned and we arrived in time to help ExVeemon capture that red guy."

"But you still feel bad, right?" Guilmon asked, not convinced by her words. "It really is my fault that Leni got hurt..."

"No...Guilmon..." Lynn raised his head up so that he could look into her eyes. She then pressed her forehead to her partner's. "You're the best Digimon partner a girl could have. I'm sorry that I upset you but please believe me when I say that I'm not upset anymore. In fact, I'm gonna go over to Leni right now and give her another hug."

And with a final pat on the head, Lynn made her way over to their campsite. But as she neared the fire she saw that neither Lincoln nor Leni were keeping watch. The only one still awake was Lex and the Goblimon was staring off towards another direction away from the fire. Lynn followed his gaze and saw Lincoln's white hair peeking out from behind a tree. And she made her way over since Leni was probably with him. But as she got close, she could hear voices coming from behind the tree. Two that sounded similar but something was off.

"...kisses belong to me..."

As Lynn walked around the tree to see her brother and her sister, she was not prepared for the sight she had in store. Leni was leaning down to Lincoln's level with her hands on the sides of his head. And she was pressing her lips to his, kissing him in a way that no normal sister would. And after Lynn got over her momentary feeling of shock, she felt a sudden rage erupt in her as her jealousy kicked in. And as Leni began to deepen the kiss, Lynn rushed over to them.

"Leni, what the HELL!?" She shouted as she shoved her away from their brother.

Leni cried out in shock as she roughly shoved back while Lincoln was pulled back and held at arm's length from Lynn.

"Ouchie...Lynn, that hurt!" Leni whined as she rubbed her chest where Lynn had shoved her. "Why'd you do that?"

"Because!" Lynn said but then she stopped as she found herself at a loss for words. She glanced over her shoulder to look at her brother, who was staring at her with a look of confused and...shame? But as she tried to come up with a reason, she found that she couldn't without revealing the truth that Lori told them to wait on. "Because..."

"Is it because you want to kiss Lincy, too?" Leni guessed correctly.

Embarrassed, Lynn quickly turned towards Lincoln as she began to sputter out words as she tried to figure out what to say. But ultimately, she just sighed as she hung her head.

"To hell with it!" Lynn closed the distance between them and pressed her lips against Lincoln's. It was a chaste kiss, the first that she could remember ever giving to someone she loved. (She didn't count the ones they shared when they were little playing house.) She wanted to show Lincoln how she felt about him without having to come out and say it since she still felt embarrassed by it. Feelings weren't her strong suit after all.

As she pulled away, her cheeks blushing like mad, Lynn mustered up her courage to look her brother in the eye. "...I...kinda like you...a lot..." she muttered meekly.

"Aww, if you wanted to kiss Lincy then you should've just asked, Lynn. You didn't have to shove me." Leni said.

"Well you started kissing him out of nowhere!" Lynn said as she turned towards Leni.

While his two sisters began to talk, Lincoln was in a state of shock as he tried to process what had just happened. Not one but TWO sisters had just kissed him...their own brother. And Lynn had confessed her love for him...sort of. He had already known that Leni felt that way towards him but he never would've imagined that Lynn felt the same way. Who was next? Luna? Lori? Hell, why not just add the rest of his sisters plus Sam as well!

But he as much as he wanted to, he couldn't act on this. It wasn't normal for siblings to kiss and he wouldn't break his promise to himself. He swore that he would keep those feelings buried after what happened...they didn't love him, not really.

Shaking his head, Lincoln walked over to Lynn and Leni and got in between them. He helped out his hands and pushed them apart, placing his hands on their shoulders.

"That's enough, girls!" He said in a stern tone. "Look, I don't know what's gotten into you but what you both just did can't happen again."

"What do you mean, Lincy?" Leni asked. She looked as though she were about to cry again.

"Lincoln...?" Lynn asked. She was confused because she thought he might feel the same way. After all, Lori said that he would.

"What I mean is that siblings aren't supposed to kiss!" Lincoln told them. Sighing, he shook his head before turning towards Leni. "I'm sorry, Leni, but when I married you I thought it was just for pretend." He could see her heart breaking the instant that he finished his sentence. He felt like he had just stabbed himself in the chest with a knife. "And Lynn, what the hell was that? I'm your brother! Just because you think you might have feelings for me that doesn't mean that you can act on them!"

Both girls were in a state of shock but only one of them reacted. Lynn pulled back as she balled her fists. _Thought_ she had feelings!? How DARE he dismiss her heart like that! Lynn felt her eyes sting as angry tears began to burn in her eyes but she _refused_ to let them fall. She glared at her little brother and with all the strength she could muster, she took a swing.

"Lincoln, you jerk!"

The fist struck him right on the cheek and for a moment, Lincoln's world disappeared into darkness. The last thing that went through his mind was that Lynn could hit really hard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Luna looked from her brother, who was tailing behind them by a few yards with his partner, to her sisters, Leni and Lynn, who were walking at the front. While Leni looked sad and kept stealing glances towards Linc, Lynn looked pissed and she refused to even acknowledge him. Meanwhile Linc was sporting a bruised cheek and black eye that she could only assume came from Lynn. Luna looked at her best friend and both shared a look that said something had gone down after they fell asleep.

Not despite the awkwardness of the situation, they all made their way towards Beetle Land where Lori was waiting for them. Luna had called her after Leni had been saved but they left out the fact that Leni tried to end her own life. Luna couldn't bring herself to say it over the phone and she was pretty sure that she couldn't do it in person either. And as Luna continued to watch over her siblings, she wondered what could have happened between them to drive them apart.

"Dude...I sure hope that Lori is having a better time than we are..." Luna muttered under her breath as she released a sigh.

Sam just rubbed her best friend's back as they all continued their journey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Around noon they managed to arrive at Beetle Land where Leni had been kidnapped from. As they got close, they had tried calling Lori but she wasn't answering. And once they were about a mile or so away, the Digimon could tell why.

"There's a battle going on ahead!" Veemon said.

"Lori's fighting a bunch of nasty Digimon." Guilmon said as he prepared to take off. His eyes had become slits and he wanted to attack. "Let's go, Lynn!"

"Lynn, take off with Guilmon!" Lincoln said. And with a nod, Lynn and her partner were off. Lincoln then turned towards Sam and Luna. "I need the two of you to bring up the rear with Leni and Lex."

"What about you?" Luna asked. Her partner could Digivolve into Garurumon and he could run hella fast. So she was curious as to why she was being asked to stay behind.

"Clyde and I will fly over with our partners and help out. While we have them distracted, you guys can jump in if it looks like we need help." Lincoln explained.

"Alright, Ace, Jack, be careful." Sam said as she pulled both Clyde and Lincoln into a quick hug. "Go out and deal some justice."

With a nod, they evolved their partners and took off into the sky. Stingmon and ExVeemon flew side by side towards where they could already see smoke rising from a clearing where they could already hear Growlmon fighting. And when they arrived, they could see several large cockroach like Digimon that were battling against several yellow bee like Digimon as well as Growlmon and Lori's partner.

"Lincoln!" Lori flashed him a large smile as they landed near her. Once they touched ground, their partners flew into the fray and began to fight the Roachmon. "You literally could not have arrived at a more perfect time!"

"Are you okay, Lori?" Lincoln asked as he went to hug his sister.  
"Of course..." She said as she returned the hug. "But what about you? Why do you have a black eye?"

"Um, guys? Can you have the reunion later? Those Roachmon are closing in!" Clyde said as he pointed towards the south.

"What do these guys want?" Lincoln asked as he pulled out his Digivice.

"They're after the honey reserves within the Hive." Lori explained. She then turned towards Palmon who was standing nearby. "Palmon, tell D squad that they're up!"

"Right!" Palmon, who was holding a walkie talkie, raised it up to her mouth. "D Squad, make it rain!"

And just as the two friends were about to ask what they were referring to, a loud buzzing sound came from above the clouds. Looking up, over 30 FanBeemon descended from above. They aimed their serrated stingers at the two Roachmon that were coming up from the south and they rained down upon them. They swooped down upon the two champions and peppered them in sharp jagged metal and with the overwhelming numbers they took down the two enemies.

"Whoa, I didn't know you had a small army!" Lincoln said as he watched the FanBeemon fly back over head and make their way towards the other Roachmon.

"You haven't seen nothing yet!" Lori said. She turned around and pointed towards her partner. "Just watch Lekismon in action!"

There were five Roachmon left: two were facing off against Growlmon while the others faced off against Lekismon, Stingmon, and ExVeemon. Lekismon was gracefully dodging her opponent like a dancer. She would duck, sidestep, and slide away. Each time her opponent would grow frustrated with his inability to land a hit. The Roachmon were taller than Lekismon by several feet. But they were shorter than both Stingmon and ExVeemon. So it was impressive to see Lekismon control the battlefield with little difficulty.

As she distanced her opponent from the others, she ducked underneath one of his many swings and leaped up to deliver an uppercut to his chin. The Roachmon was knocked backwards but he didn't fall. With a furious growl, he charged at Lekismon again and unleashed a barrage of punches with his four arms. But Lekismon was able to keep dodging them until she jumped high into the air and out of his reach. As he looked up, he failed to see her draw her bow mid jump and that she was already aiming her arrow.

"Tear Arrow!"

A barrage of arrows fired in quick succession were unleashed against the champion Digimon. The Roachmon raised his arms in an attempt to shield himself but it was no use. As each arrow pierced his shell like skin, ice would spread from the point of impact until he was frozen solid. And as Lekismon landed, she spun around and delivered a kick that shattered the frozen Digimon to pieces.

"Whoa..." Lincoln was certainly impressed by his sister's partner. He could see where her ability to freeze her opponents could come in handy.

"Your partner certainly is formidable, Lori." Clyde said. "Just like ours."

Right after Lekismon had finished off her opponent, Stingmon had dealt the finishing blow to his. ExVeemon blasted his opponent as well leaving only Growlmon left. When the two Roachmon saw that their comrades had been destroyed, they tried to run away. But were stopped by Greymon and Garurumon.

"Going somewhere, boys?" Greymon asked as he towered over them.

"They're fast but they don't pack much of a punch." Growlmon said as he stood behind them. "I wanted to see if they could do something other than run their mouths."

"Clearly, they cannot." Garurumon said. "Let's finish them."

Together, the three Champion Digimon unleashed their fiery attacks and the two Roachmon were destroyed within seconds. It wasn't a pretty sight to behold but they had learned that in the Digiworld it was kill or be killed.

"Queen Lori!" the swarm of FanBeemon all came down and began to rush towards her, each of them cheering her name.

While that was going on, Palmon rushed off towards Leni as she emerged with Luna and Sam from the treeline. The two had a tearful reunion as they held onto each other. Leni then introduced Palmon to Lex and the rookie thanked him with a bone crushing, teary hug.

"Oh my god, Leni!" Lori almost tackled her sister to the ground as she neared her. The two shed more tears as they sobbed uncontrollably. For Lori, she was thankful that her baby sister was safe and sound. She had felt like a failure for not being able to protect her. For Leni, she felt like she had let her sister down for attempting to take her own life. The more she thought about it, the more she realized how dumb it had been. She couldn't even imagine how much she would hurt her sister if Lincoln hadn't stopped her.

"L-Lori! I'm so so sorry!" Leni cried.

"Wait, were they calling Lori their Queen?" Clyde asked as Wormmon came back to his side.

"Yes." Lunamon said. "After the demise of their own Queen, they were at a loss of what to do next. So Lori took it upon herself to help out until you returned with Leni. As a result they began to call her their Queen."

"Well she always was a Queen to me." Clyde said as he blushed. While he wasn't as overly in love with her as he once was, Lori would always hold a special place in his heart.

"Dude, that was corny." Luna said as she came up from behind them. She and Sam chuckled as they tried to hide their laughter behind their hands.

"Yea, Jack, that was kind of bad." Sam agreed.

"Well I was just being honest." Clyde said as he tried to hide his blush.

While they were talking, Lincoln made his way towards the edge of the clearing away from everyone. He had glanced over his shoulder and saw that Lynn was staring intently at him. She was still upset with him but she also looked sad. And Lincoln was terrified of the reason why. They had kissed him. _Him._

He wasn't a fool, he knew what that meant. But he couldn't act on it. He wouldn't He knew first hand how they really felt about him and he wasn't about to let his heart get broken again. He had been working so hard for the past year and he wasn't about to let all that work go to waste. Ever since that day, the day that he had his heart torn from his chest. Lincoln couldn't allow himself to hope because he knew just what they would do to him if he let his guard down. So he kept his distance from them whenever he could for the past year because he was afraid of being hurt again. Of being reminded just how little they cared about him.

But it was his fault too. He couldn't stop how he felt...god damn him but he still loved them despite what happened. And ever since they arrived in the Digiworld, he had almost forgotten about his plan. But that night when Luan pressed him for answers, he remembered. And now he cursed himself for not keeping with his plan because he let his guard down and Leni and Lynn had slipped past.

"Are you okay, pal?" Veemon asked his partner as they distanced themselves from the others.

"No..." Lincoln said as he shook his head. "But I will be." He glanced over his shoulder and looked at his siblings. He frowned as he thought about that day. "I will be."

 **End of chapter.**

DUN DUN DUN! What could Lincoln be referring to? Find out next time on the Digi-Loud Adventure!


	39. Ch 39: Sister Meeting Part 1

**I don't own Digimon or the Loud House.**

 **Welcome back. This chapter is a little longer than my usual chapters as of late. But I think that you will enjoy this one very much. As the title suggests, this is part one of a two part mini-arc where the Loud Sisters will meet in order to figure out what they're gonna do next. A lot of the backstory as to why Lincoln has been keeping his distance and what happened to drive that wedge between them will be revealed in these two chapters. I've been waiting almost a whole year to reach this point and I'm glad that we're finally hear. Hopefully it will all make sense once I'm done.**

 **SonicMax, to answer your question, NSL does have something to do with it but not in the way that you think. Trust me when I say that my reasoning behind Linc's behavior will make sense by the end of the next chapter. So bear with me on this.**

 **Nobody245, The Digimon Emperor will not be making an appearance in this story. I do have the beginnings of a plan for a sequel for when and if I ever finish this story and I don't have plans to use the Digimon Emperor in that one either. But keep an eye out, maybe Lincoln will be swayed by the Dark Side like Anakin Skywalker. You never know.**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story. I really appreciate the reviews, each one helps motivate me to write even more. We're almost at the 200 mark for reviews and we have over 42k views which is amazing to me. I honestly never thought we'd make it this far. So thanks again for all of your support. This story has been going on for over a year now and I'm doing my best to keep the updates consistent. I want to finish this story so badly and I'm thankful that all of you want the same thing.**

 **But enough about that, enjoy!**

 **The Digi-Loud Adventure**

 **Chapter 39: Sister Meeting Part 1**

After reuniting with Lori at the Hive and helping them fend off against the Roachmon, they ended up staying for the rest of the day to rest. Those who needed it took much wanted showers with shampoo (Sam had tears of joy in her eyes). Lori, after a tearful reunion with Leni, asked Lincoln for help in regards to the Hive. The Digimon there looked to her as Queen since she took charge when they needed her most. But she knew that she couldn't stay there and lead them.

With the help of Clyde and Sam, Lincoln came up with the idea of forming a council to help the Queen lead when she was away. Lori put together a group of advisors that would lead in her stead as one. And surprisingly the Digimon accepted it without complaint. They knew that their Queen needed to go and save the Digital World and they promised to support her no matter what.

Lincoln had kept his distance from everyone during their stay, choosing to eat alone with Veemon in their room. But when Lori asked what had happened, no one gave her an answer. And no one told her about Leni's attempted suicide either. None of them had the heart to tell her and Leni was too ashamed to do it herself. And Not-Leni agreed. While she was still mad at Lori, Not-Leni didn't hate her. She didn't want to be the one who delivered the news that would surely break her sister's heart.

When they left early the next morning, they opted to use their partners in order to travel back to Primary Village. They arrived in a matter of hours with Lincoln and Clyde arriving first. Lincoln was tackled to the ground by a happy Luan as she greeted them by the entrance. And much to their surprise, they bounced on the strange colorful floor of Primary Village.

They managed to arrive around noon and once they were all together again, Jijimon welcomed them.

"Greetings, DigiDestined. It's good to see that you returned safe and sound." The elder Digimon said.

The kids all shared differing looks but Lori was the one who took a step forward. She had something that she wanted to address with the old Digimon. Something that had been bothering her since she faced off against Devimon.

"Jijimon...I want to know about the prophecy." Lori said.

While the older Digimon's facial features were obscured by his shaggy head of hair and beard, it was clear that he was taken aback by her request.

"My dear...what brought this on?" Jijimon's voice was low, almost as if he were afraid to speak any louder. And his tone held an underlying emotion as if he were both guilty of knowing something they didn't and worry that they wanted to know.

"When I fought Devimon...he mentioned something that I didn't want to believe was true..." Lori said as she stared at the ancient Digimon. She held her composure in front of everyone but judging his reaction, she feared that Devimon wasn't lying after all. Lincoln would... "Please...I want to see it for myself..."

Lori's voice cracked slightly at the end and everyone looked at her with worry. Jijimon sighed before nodding.

"Very well...I was hoping to save that for a later date but it seems that won't be possible. For now come inside and rest. Babamon is tending to all of the refugees that we've gathered but lunch will be ready shortly. I will translate the prophecy in your common tongue and show it to you tomorrow when I am ready." Jijimon said. As he spoke, the ancient Digimon turned his gaze onto each of the DigiDestined but his gaze lingered on Lincoln. "My boy, go see Babamon for your injury. She'll not be pleased that you got hurt again, no doubt saving one of your sisters, but she'll heal you up in no time."

"Thank you, Jijimon." Lincoln said.

"Lori..." Jijimon turned to look at her as the others made their way inside of his home. "What you fear most...will come to pass..." Jijimon then turned to take his leave. "Cherish the time that remains...you'll come to find that it's fleeting if you let it be."

And as the ancient Digimon walked away, Lori stood frozen as she thought about what Devimon had said. About Lincoln dying...if that was true then...

Lori began to run after her brother when all of a sudden Luan appeared in her way.

"Lori, we need to talk." Luan said.

Lori stared at the retreating form of her brother for a moment before she looked at her sister. "Luan, right now isn't a good-"

"Lori, Lynn just told me that she and Leni kissed Lincoln two days ago." Luan said quickly. "Obviously, there's more than one sister that has the hots for our brother."

"They did what?" Lori asked, her eyes widening at the news. "I told them to wait!"

"Wait on what?" Luan asked. Sighing, she shook her head. "Clearly we have a lot to talk about. Let's have our Sister Meeting."

By now Lincoln had disappeared inside of the house and Lori sighed. "Yea, let's get the girls together...there's a lot that we gotta talk about..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam sat down next to Luna. They were gathered in the bedroom that the girls had stayed in last time. Sitting around on the beds, Sam's first Loud Sister Meeting was about to take place. Earlier, when Luna got the text from Lori about the meeting, Sam thought she would be left out. She had planned to go hang out with Ace and Jack while the girls talked but Lori had asked for her to come along. She wasn't sure what to expect and a part of her was really nervous. Lincoln had told her a little bit about the sibling meetings that they had back home and it was easy to feel intimidated when you're the odd man out or woman in her case.

Lori sat at the head of the meeting which was her right, Sam guessed, as the oldest. Beside her was Luan who almost looked like her enforcer if Sam had to give it a name. All in all, Sam was super nervous as Luan's eyes lingered on her a couple of times. While she saw no outward signs of malice, Sam couldn't help but think that Luan was silently judging her. As far as she knew, Luan was the only one who hadn't confessed her love for Ace but that didn't mean that she wasn't already in love with him. She could remember that Ace had once told her that Luan didn't have many friends in school because of her constant attempts at comedy. Most people found her annoying and while she could go overboard, Sam liked her jokes well enough. But she only had to hear them in small doses, Ace and Luna both said that Luan never really knew when to shut the funny off.

Both Leni and Lynn sat on the bed opposite them. Leni seemed to be distracted ever since they left that morning. Almost as if she were having a silent conversation with herself. Kind of like how she was currently inner monologuing. Hehe, but Lynn looked like she was both sad and pissed. Apparently Ace had something to do with it but no one knew what except for Leni. Judging by how she was acting, Sam had to guess that Lynn tried to make a move on Ace and he turned her down. It was the only thing that she could come up with that would fit the profile that she had of Lynn in her head. Out of all of their sisters, Lincoln seemed to spend the most time with Lynn so naturally Sam knew a lot about her through him.

The only other Loud that Ace spent as much time with was Lucy and that was because she totally had a crush on him. Ace didn't know but for a great detective like Sam Sharp, she could read the spooky girl's face like an open book. Or at least as much as she could see her face. She had actually been trying to actively see the goth's eyes for the better part of a year now and so far she had failed. Sam was positive that Lucy knew that she had been trying because every once and while she would _almost_ catch of glimpse but then the chance would disappear into the night like a bat. An analogy that Sam was sure that Lucy would appreciate. Sam had actually have several conversations with the Spooky Loud, about poetry of all things, and Sam genuinely liked her a lot. The few times that Sam had come over and Luna wasn't available, Sam would spend time with Ace and Lucy talking about random things; Ace Savvy, poetry, vampires and zombies. Lucy actually helped her come up with song lyrics and-

"...to discuss something that most of us probably already know." Lori had begun to talk and Sam quickly snapped out of her inner monologue in order to pay attention. Lori took time to look at each of the girls gathered in the room before continuing. "We all have feelings for a certain white haired boy that's here in the Digiworld with us."

"Actually, Luan, do you know why we're here?" Luna asked her roommate.

"You mean if I know about the fact that you want to keep your romance _in the family?_ " Luan asked with a wag of her eyebrows. Sam couldn't it help it, she snorted as she tried to hold back a laugh. Luan smiled brightly as she turned towards Sam. "See, she gets it!"

"Dude..." Luna said as she shook her head towards her best friend.

"What! It was funny!" Sam defended.

"Anyways, out of all of us, the only ones who hasn't confessed their feelings for Lincoln are Luan and myself." Lori continued. As all eyes turned back at her, Lori could feel her cheeks begin to warm and Sam's eyes widened.

"Holy shit..." She whispered. "You love Ace too!"

"What, bruh?" Luna looked between the two blondes before finally settling on Lori. "What about Bobby, dude?"

"What, next you're gonna tell me that Luan is in love with Lincoln too!" Lynn said with a huff as she crossed her arms.

"Well, I guess you could say that my feelings for him being wrong is only a _relative_ matter." Luan said with a grin.

"Ha! Oof!" Sam had laughed at Luan's joke but Luna was ready for her and caught her with a pillow to the face knocking her back onto the mattress. It didn't stop her from giggling into the pillow.

"Seriously, Love, don't encourage her. It'll only make it worse." Luna pleaded with her.

"Well, I'll stop if you..." Sam began, her grin beginning to show as she lowered her pillow.

"Don't you fucking-" Luna stared but she was too late.

" _Incest."_ Luan finished for the Blonde rocker.

Both girls began to chortle at the joke before they were each pelted by a barrage of pillows. All four girls had thrown a pillow at the two girls and Leni looked especially annoyed.

"Can we please get back to the topic at hand?" Lori asked once the two girls calmed down.

"Wait, wait, one more!" Luan said causing Lori to groan. "At least when we meet his parents we won't have to leave the house. Get it?"

The bed that Sam was buried underneath the four or so pillows started to shake as the girl began to laugh. Full belly aching laughter as she held her gut. Laun was laughing too but she was basking in the glow of somebody appreciating her comedic genius.

Five minutes later, Sam was able to emerge from beneath her pillow tomb where she had been considered dead by Luna for a couple of minutes. She still had tears in her eyes and her cheeks were still a little red but she was no longer laughing. Luna was still glaring at her though which made her feel a little guilty.

"Sorry, Luns." She said in an attempt to win her back.

"Sorry won't cut it when Luan's making jokes left and right." Luna muttered as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Let's move on." Lori said as she took charge of the meeting once again. "So we all love Lincoln. And Luna, Sam, and Lynn have agreed to share him. I don't mind sharing either, do you Luan?"

"Well, I guess it would be easier that using a dating site..." Luan said with a shrug. "Since we don't have any other male relatives I haven't been getting any matches on Ancestry dot com."

This time Luna pushed Sam over the other side of the bed and onto the floor in order to get her to stop laughing. And she remained there as the meeting continued without her.

"As for Bobby...Yes, I still love him. But Leni helped me realize that the only reason I was with Bobby is because I thought I couldn't be with Lincoln." Lori continued. She sent a warning glare towards Luan before she could come up with another joke. This time Luan took the hint and remained silent. "Many of the qualities that I liked in Bobby are the same ones that I love in Lincoln. It's not any easy thing to do but I'm going to break up with Bobby once I see him again."

For a moment everyone was silent, even Sam who had crawled out from underneath the bed. She was lying on her stomach and was resting her head on her arms. They had been in the Digital world for over two weeks already. Were their parents still looking for them? Had they called in a search for them? So many questions were left unsaid because they all were too scared to answer them. And sensing the drop in mood, Luan cracked another joke.

"It's a good thing that we don't have an aunt that's also in love with Lincoln." Luan said with a grin. "Otherwise Lincoln would become an Aunt-eater. Get it?"

This one drew smiles and groans from all of the girls aside from Sam who ducked underneath the bed to laugh so that Luna couldn't hit her with a pillow. They each gave the comedian a grateful smile before Lori continued the meeting.

"Lynn, Luan said that you told her something about a kiss? What happened?" Lori asked the sporty loud. Sam popped her head out from underneath the bed as everyone turned to look at Lynn.

Lynn looked troubled as she seemed to recall what happened. "...I saw Leni kissing Lincoln and I got jealous so I kissed him as well. And afterwards I told him that I liked him...but he pushed me away and said that I couldn't kiss just because I thought I had feelings for him."

"Whoa..." Sam felt for the young brunette.

"That's harsh, bruh." Luna said as she shook her head. She then turned towards Lori. "Maybe we shouldn't confess to him after all if that's his reaction to Lynn kissing him."

"Actually, I think I might know why he reacted the way he did." Luan said as she stepped forward. All eyes turned towards her and Sam wondered why she looked so shamefaced. "During my travels with Linc towards Toy Town, we started to exchange questions..."

The Loud sisters all exchanged a knowing look but Sam was left in the dark about what they were referring to. She wanted to ask but she felt like that would just waste time and interrupt their meeting. So she just listened on from her spot beneath the bed.

"And my first question was about what happened with Ronnie Anne. And it was during that time that he told me that he went to Sam for advice instead of us." All eyes turned towards the blonde and Sam couldn't help but feel both a little self conscious and happy that Lincoln had confided in her. "Then I asked him why he hadn't come to me and things took a turn for the worse..."

"What happened, bruh?" Luna asked.

"He told me that he didn't think that we wanted to be bothered with his problems." Luan said. This didn't sit well with the Loud sisters and they were pretty vocal about it. Luan raised her hands as she tried to calm them all down and Sam started to feel a little guilty that Lincoln had confided in her. It was like she was intruding on a family affair. Should she even be there in that meeting? She wasn't a Loud...

"What happened next?" Lori asked once everyone had quieted down. She clearly wasn't happy about what Lincoln had said but she was trying to hear the rest of the story.

"Well obviously I reacted like all of you just did. I told him that he could never be a bother to us, he's our brother for crying out loud!" Luan said, getting heated a bit at the memory. "And I asked him what could have happened to make him feel like that and that's when I saw it. There was a look of pain in his eyes..." Luan fell silent as she looked down at her feet. "He...asked me if I remembered about the time we locked him out of the house..."

Everyone was stunned silent as they all heard Luan but Sam was confused. Why would locking him outside make hurt him? They obviously opened the door right?

"What's everyone so bummed about? So you locked him outside as a joke. It's not like you left him outside at night to fend for himself like an animal, right?" Sam asked from her spot. The silence that followed was deafening. "You guys didn't leave him, a child, outside of the house right? At night? All alone in the cold?"

But none of the girls would look at her and Sam felt a dreadful bubbling sensation in the pit of her stomach. But at the same time, her sick feeling paled in comparison to the righteous fury that she felt on Ace's behalf at that moment. Sam crawled out from behind the bed and glared at the Loud Sisters as she rose to full height. No one would dare meet her eyes and that only served to piss her off even more.

"Are you telling me that you _locked_ Ace, a _child_ , outside of the house at night all by himself?" She demanded. She didn't need them to answer to know that they had done it. The guilt was clearly written in their faces but Sam wanted to hear it from their mouths. "Answer me DAMN IT!"

"We...we're sorry..." Luna said in a low voice but it just caused Sam to snap.

"Fuck that! You're sorry? You're SORRY!? YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT THAT YOU'RE SORRY! YOU'RE A SORRY BUNCH OF CRUEL BITCHES FOR DOING THAT TO ACE! A BOY WHO HAS DONE NOTHING BUT SLAVE AWAY IN ORDER TO MAKE YOU BITCHES HAPPY!" Sam was shaking from how furious she was. Her face was red and she was taking in deep breaths. Her hands were moving wildly as she spoke, barely resisting the urge to punch each of them in the face for doing something so horrible to Ace. To their own brother. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT YOU LOVE HIM! HOW DARE YOU CALL YOURSELVES HIS SISTERS! HIS FAMILY! I WOULD _NEVER_ DO THAT TO MY OWN LITTLE BROTHER! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Each of the Loud sisters were openly sobbing now as Sam unleashed her fury on them. Each of them had their own reasons for being guilty but none more so than Lynn. She recalled that she had threatened Linc with a bat right before the whole bad luck incident happened. Sam was right, how could she claim to love him after all the bad things she had done to him? She was a monster...

"I can't even look at you right now!" Sam said as she began to walk out of the room. She stopped at the door and looked over her shoulder. She looked directly at Luna, who had looked up just in time to catch her eye. "You disgust me..." And with that, Sam left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Sam was walking in a hurry with no particular direction in mind. She just had to get away from them. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She was still pissed about what they had done but even more so, she felt worse because never knew. Ace had never told her about it. If he had, Sam probably would've reported the Louds to Child Services...

Which is probably why Ace kept it to himself. Sighing, Sam shook her head. Ace was too good to be true sometimes. How could he still live with them after what they had done to him? Sam was positive that she would run away from home if her parents would ever do that to her. If her family didn't want her then why stay? As far as she was concerned she wasn't going to stay where she wasn't wanted. But this wasn't about her, it was about Ace. And the same questions kept coming up in her mind. Why hadn't he told her? How could he still put up with them? Was this the only time that they did something fucked up to him? And most importantly, how could he still smile after all he had been through?

Her heart went out to him. If someone as strong as him could still smile after being treated like that by his own family, Sam was positive that he could survive anything. He had a strength within him that could move the world. Sam was sure of it. It was one of the things that she admired most about him. Despite being young, Lincoln had the ability to move mountains and hold up the sky on his shoulders like Atlas from Greek Mythology. Part of her wondered if she even deserved to have feelings for him? After all, she wasn't as amazing as he was. She was just plain Jane Sam Sharp.

As her thoughts continued to wonder, Sam turned the corner of a hallway and bumped into someone that was turning the corner as well. She stumbled and almost fell but a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her up. Looking down, she saw that Lincoln was holding her up. She couldn't help but blush as she stared at him.

"H-hey Ace, thanks for the save." She told him.

Lincoln smiled as he let go of her. "No problem. We wouldn't want you falling to the floor."

"Oh I don't know...maybe if I fell down then you'd have to give me mouth to mouth in order to resuscitate me..." Sam said as she gave him a playful wink. She couldn't help but flirt with him whenever she felt flustered. It was her defense mechanism, okay!

Lincoln blushed a bit but having grown up with a lot of sisters, he knew how to handle a bit of teasing. "I'm flattered but I think that I'd rather do it if you're awake. After all, you look cute when you blush."

"Lincoln Loud House! Are you suggesting that you want to kiss me?" Sam asked in mock surprise. But inside of her head she was hyperventilating as her inner Sams ran wild. He wants to kiss me! OMG! Red alert. Red alert! This is not a drill! I repeat, this is not a DRILL! Release the girls! Wait, what?

"Well, I would be lying if I said that I hadn't thought about it." Lincoln said as he scratched his cheek. "I mean, we have kissed before, haven't we?"

That's when Sam remembered the letter that she had mistaken for his. Her embarrassment from that came back in full force and she covered her face in her hands. She dropped down to her knees and made a pitiful noise.

"Sam, are you alright? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable!" Lincoln said as he tried to see what was wrong with her.

He was too pure to be real, she thought. She honestly wasn't sure if she could possibly love him more than she already did. "No, it's not that. You're fine. But you remember the letter that you gave me last year?" Sam said through her hands.

She couldn't see his face but she could already imagine the look of realization on it. "Y-Yea? What about it?" he sounded nervous which made her feel a little better about her own embarrassment.

"Luna told me that she had been the one to write it." Sam lowered her hands from her face and turned to look at him. With her down on her knees, she was level with his face and she could see in his eyes that he was both sorry and surprised by the revelation. Sorry, she assumed, because he never came clean about it. And surprised that it had been his sister to write her a love letter. "I told her about our first kiss and that's when she confessed. I feel terrible for kissing you under false pretenses, Ace."

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I...just didn't know how to tell you." Lincoln confessed. He looked down at his feet. "I didn't know that you felt that way about me and I honestly didn't think that I had anything to offer a girl as wonderful as you."

Sam placed a hand on his cheek and raised his head so that he could look at her. She wasn't sure what she was doing but a part of her also knew exactly what she wanted to do. Time seemed to slow down as she leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. The surprise in his eyes lasted for a moment as she pulled away. She knew that he could see the love she held for him in her eyes. His cheeks held a rosy tint to them just as she was sure that hers were the same.

"You're amazing, Lincoln Loud House..." Sam told him. And she meant it. "Don't ever doubt for a second how truly wonderful you are..."

But just as she said that, she noticed that a pained look passed through his eyes. He lowered his gaze from hers and took a step back.

"No I'm not..." He said in a dejected tone. "I don't deserve to be loved..."

Sam frowned, thinking back at how he was treated by his own sisters. She could feel her anger began to rise once more but she kept it check. It wasn't his fault that he felt this way, it was their fault.

"What makes you think that?" she asked him. She reached out and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and she was glad that he didn't pull away. "Is it because of your sisters?"

Lincoln flinched as she mentioned his sisters and she knew that she had hit the nail on the head. The poor boy nodded and Sam fought the urge to go back and knock some sense into the Loud girls.

"It's not your fault, Lincoln, you aren't responsible for what happened." Sam said in an understanding tone.

Lincoln sniffed as he looked up, showing her that he was close to tears. "How can you say that? You don't even know what I'm talking about..." he muttered.

Seeing him like that, Sam felt as if someone had stabbed her in the chest with a rusty dagger. How could anyone treat this poor boy like that? "That's just it, Ace, I do know..." She said kindly. "I know what happened."

His eyes widened in shock. He took a fearful step backwards as if she were going to strike him. "Y-you do?" He breathed out. He looked so afraid that her heart broke once more. "H-How? I-I was so careful! I was sure that no one knew!"

"Lincoln, calm down, it's not your fault. You have nothing to be scared of." Sam said as she tried to calm the frantic boy down. He looked like he was going to have a panic attack. "You did nothing wrong! You're sisters' are the ones to blame!"

"How? How are they to blame for my feelings towards them!" Lincoln demanded. Sam was shocked into silence as Lincoln looked at her with a mixture of emotions raging inside of him. Taking her stunned silence as a cue to continue, Lincoln went on. "They're not the ones who forced me to have feelings for them! They're not the ones who forced me to see them as more than just sisters! They're not the ones who are so sick in their head that they have bad dreams about their family members! Dreams that no brother should have about his sisters!"

Like a dam that had been broken, Lincoln's suppressed feelings came bursting out like a tidal wave from deep within him and Sam bared witness to it all. She had no idea that he felt that way. That he was actually attracted to his sisters. And that he felt so terrible about it because he knew that it wasn't normal. That it was wrong. In the back of her mind she wondered why the Loud girls weren't as torn up about it as he was. But then she remembered what they had done to the poor boy, which was worse now because she realized that Linc did everything for them because he truly loved them. Tears ran down Linc's eyes as he continued to rant.

"It's not their fault that I'm a freak! A monster! A menace to society! That's why I've been keeping my distance from them, to protect them from me!" he sniffed as he wiped his eyes. "I don't deserve to be their brother...if they knew...if they knew...they'd hate me..." he was sobbing now. "I don't deserve to be loved...I'm a monster..."

Sam pulled the poor boy into a warm embrace. He tried to resist but he honestly didn't have the will to fight her off. He gave in and wept into her chest as she held onto him. Sam was conflicted on what to do next. On the one hand, she was still pissed off with the Loud girls. But on the other hand, Lincoln seemed to have fallen in love with them and he felt bad because of it. He knew that it was wrong and that if anyone knew that he would be ostracized by his own family. He had apparently tried to keep his distance in the hopes that he could try to get over his feelings but it was clear that it wasn't working.

And now Sam had a choice to make. Keep Ace all to herself or help Ace achieve what his heart desired? If she helped the Loud girls it would mean trying to get over the fact that they locked him out of the house and left him to fend for himself. She honestly wasn't sure that she could do that. But if it meant that Ace would be happy and stop warring with himself then maybe she could do it. It just wouldn't be easy. She wasn't even sure that her friendship with Luna would survive this. After all, she had been friends with Lincoln first. Sure, she met Luna in school first and they hung out with the same group of friends in elementary school. But it wasn't until they both fell in love with Rock that they had started to become best friends. It was hard to distinguish who she felt closest to because they had both been a part of her life for so long. And if she were being honest with herself, Sam didn't want to lose Luna but she also wasn't sure she could forgive her.

It took awhile for the young Loud to calm down but once he did, Sam led him towards his bedroom. She sat him down on the bed and wrapped an arm around his shoulders in order to pull him close to her. It was clear to her that he needed the comfort of a physical connection at the moment. He felt vulnerable after spilling his darkest secrets and he was holding onto her like a lifeline. And as much as she would rather just hold onto him, Sam knew that their talk wasn't over.

"Lincoln?" She called out to him. The poor hadn't said a word since he called himself a monster. When he didn't respond, she glanced down at him and saw that he desolate look in his eyes. He looked so alone and empty of love that caused Sam to want to give him all of her love so that he wouldn't be empty. She could feel him cling onto her and it was at that moment that Sam made her choice. She wanted to help him. She would do anything to see him smile. Even if it meant giving herself to him.

With her mind made up, Sam placed a hand underneath his chin and she raised it up so that he could look at her. He had a question in his eyes as he wondered what she wanted but it quickly turned to surprise as he felt her lips on his. This wasn't a normal kiss however and as he opened his mouth to try and talk, Sam took advantage and pushed her tongue inside. She explored his mouth with an enthusiasm she didn't even know she had. And while at first Lincoln didn't respond, it didn't take long before he returned the kiss. Their tongues swirled around each other, each taking a taste of the other. When they pulled apart in order to catch their breath, both were panting and red faced and each had more saliva that wasn't theirs in their mouth.

But there was also a need in each of their eyes that resonated with the other. And Sam gave into that need. She leaned in again and pushed him down onto the bed, taking his lips once more. Lincoln seemed to understand, if at an instinctual level, what was going on and he placed his hands on her hips. She shuddered as she felt his hands go up her sides. She was lying on top of him, almost straddling him. Her chest was pressed against his and she could feel his rapid heartbeat. And that rhythm served to excite her.

As they continued to make out, she could feel his hands exploring her body. They traced her ribs which almost caused her to giggle. Then they went down to her waist and Sam gasped when she felt him grip her butt. She grinned into the kissed before she pressed herself against him even more. She could already feel his need for a physical connection and his heartbeat went crazy. She could also feel herself stirring down below and she knew that she wouldn't be able to hold back for much longer.

Pulling back, she panted as she held herself up. She stared down at the younger boy and she silently wondered if she was perhaps going too far with him? He was still 12 after all. But as she looked into his eyes, she could tell that he wanted, no, _needed_ this to continue. Lincoln felt lost and empty and doing this with her would change that. It would create a bond of intimacy that he didn't have with anyone else and it would help him feel like he wasn't alone. Like he wasn't empty. And that's what Sam wanted for him. For him to know that he was wasn't alone, that he was loved. More than he could possibly imagine.

She pulled back and reached for the bottom of her shirt and pulled it off. She heard Ace gasp as he saw her in just her bra. The look on his face was just too cute! He was even more flustered than he was a second before. But he also looked eager for what was about to happen next. She reached up behind her and unhooked her bra. Then she left it fall and she watched as Linc's eyes went wide at the sight he was witnessing. Sam had never really been too comfortable with her chest size, hence why she still wore jackets that helped cover up. But right now in that moment, she felt beautiful. Because Lincoln clearly thought so.

"See something you like, Ace?" Sam teased him. She was still nervous as hell and her defense mechanism didn't have an off switch. But she didn't mind it right now since it helped her feel confident for once.

"You're beautiful..." He managed to breath out. He looked even more nervous than she did. And Sam couldn't help but gush inwardly at how cute he looked. She could just eat him up! And speaking of...

She reached over for his shirt and pulled it off. And then she removed his pants. He was dressed in a pair of red and black Ace Savvy boxer briefs and Sam couldn't help but giggle at the sight of them. Of course it was Ace Savvy. But as she pulled his underwear down, what came up stunned her silent. Sam could not believe that this boy was till a boy. She had never seen a real penis before, at least not one that wasn't her little brother's from when he was younger. But she was sure that no 12 year old should be that big.

Lincoln looked at her, embarrassed that she was staring so much. "S-Sorry if it's not as big as you imagined..." He managed to say. He looked like he was down that he had disappointed her. But Sam just looked at him.

"You're kidding, right? Ace, you're huge!" Sam exclaimed. She reached out and gently wrapped her fingers around his base and there were still several inches left to cover. "I'd say that you're at least 7 inches right now, maybe 8."

"Is that big?" Lincoln asked.

Sam had read somewhere that the average length was like 5-6 inches. So it was clear that Linc was above average. And she let him know. "Dude...I'm actually wondering if you will even fit..."

Linc's eyes widened. "F-Fit!? S-Sam, we're not going to...?" but Lincoln was too embarrassed to say it.

To answer his question, Sam stood up and removed both her pants and underwear. The look on Ace's face was priceless. And Sam knew that she had made the right choice. As gently as she could, she got on top of the bed and placed herself above him. She looked down at her entrance and helped guide him to it.

"Ace...I love you...so very much..." She told him. And then she took him inside of her in one fell swoop. She tensed as she inhaled sharply. She felt a searing pain as she took him inside of her like that. Wincing, she felt a stinging sensation as she felt him move underneath her.

"S-Sam! Are you alright?" he asked urgently.

But she held onto him as she worked through the pain. She opened her eyes and looked into his. Seeing how worried he was about her, how much he cared about her, she leaned in and captured his lips. And as she kissed him, Sam began to slowly move her hips against his. And soon the pain gave way to pleasure as she got used to him being inside of her. And she felt her heart almost burst with happiness at the thought of being one with him. She had dreamed about this day for so long that she hadn't ever thought it would be possible. How could she? After all, Sam had been terrified of ruining their friendship. Of changing their relationship because she had a crush on him. And because of that fear she hadn't made her move after she kissed him last year. And because of her inaction, Linc begun to date Ronnie Anne, that bitch.

But after what had happened today, Sam didn't care anymore. She wanted to let Ace know that he was loved. That he wasn't as alone as he thought. And that he also wasn't a monster that didn't deserve to be loved. A part of her would probably never forgive the Loud sisters for what they did to him but Sam was willing to try to make him happy. Because for him, she would do anything.

Being that it was their first time, she could feel Lincoln begin to tremble as he got close to his limit. She was also close to hers and she wanted, no, needed him to finish at the same time as she did. Rocking her hips back and forth, she tried to speed up so that they would cum at the same time.

"S-Sam...I-I...I'm about...t-to cum!" Lincoln tried to warn her but she didn't care, she wanted him to. "SSsssssaaamm!"

Sam cried out in ecstasy as she felt herself clamp down on Linc's penis at the same time that he unleashed his load inside of her. She was flooded with a feeling of liquid fire that both burned her and helped cool her jets, so to speak. She panted as she lay on top of him, trying to regain her breath.

She could feel Lincoln underneath her, trying to regain his own breath. And she could tell that the boy had clearly enjoyed it as much as she did. Sure, they didn't last very long but for Sam, her first time had been magical. And she wouldn't change it for the world.

 **End of chapter.**

Finally! We have our first Lemon. I had a hard time deciding who was going to be Linc's first. It was a close one between Lori and Sam but ultimately I decided on Sam. I personally blame Siege because of his story, Aces Wild, which has made me an even bigger fan of Sam. I still have to catch up on his story so if you haven't read it yet, give it a read. I highly recommend it. Its hilarious.

More will be revealed in the next chapter about why Lincoln has been keeping his distance from his sisters. The story isn't over yet and we will also see the aftermath of what they just did at the beginning of the next chapter.

As for the new rift that has opened between Luna and Sam, this will come into play further down in the story. For those of you who know, it won't come as a surprise but for those that don't you'll just have to wait and see.

Anyways, till next time.


	40. Ch 40: Sister Meeting Part 2

**I don't own Digimon or the Loud House.**

 **First off, I feel like I have to make a correction to something I wrote in the last chapter. As it was pointed out to me, there had already been a Lemon scene in a previous chapter that I had forgotten. So let me say then that the last chapter had the first ever lemon with Lincoln involved that wasn't a dream like what Lori had. Thanks again for catching that, it had honestly slipped my mind.**

 **I also want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I have a self imposed rule about fanfics that if a story of mine gets ten reviews in a single chapter that I upload the next chapter as soon as I possibly can. I've had the next few chapters ready and I was waiting for Saturday to post it but we actually got 11 reviews so I once I got home, I proofread the chapter and posted it.**

 **Also, I'm very happy that a few of you didn't see what I had planned for Lincoln. It took us a long time to reach this point but hopefully will all be worth it. I tried to use misdirection while at the same time leave a few hints here and there and it seems to have paid off.**

 **And for those of you who liked Luan's jokes, thanks. I'm sure that she really appreciates them. The next chapter will be nothing but puns and bad jokes. Hehe, just kidding. Or am I? Dun dun dun!**

 **The next chapter, as promised, will be the Prophecy that I finished a week or so ago. And with that we've reached the final arc before we go to the final battles for File Island. I had originally planned to have this whole saga take place in about 20 chapters or so but I'm either doing something right or very wrong for it to have gone more than double the intended length.**

 **I would also like to thank Siege for giving me a shout out in his story, Aces Wild. Not gonna lie, I kind of fangirled for a second. Hahaha. Anyways, go check his story out, I cannot recommend it enough.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **The Digi-Loud Adventure**

 **Chapter 40: Sister Meeting Part 2**

As Sam lied beside Lincoln in the bed that they had just had sex on, a single thought kept going throughout her mind. What have I done?

She couldn't believe that she basically...forced herself onto him. Onto a child! What the hell was she thinking? Oh that's right, she wasn't thinking! At least not with her head, she was being controlled by her vag! Lincoln was only 12 years old for crying out loud! She was a horrible person for raping such a young and innocent boy. Oh no, she was going to go to hell for sure now! She was going to go to jail! She-

"Sam...?"

Sam snapped out of her inner turmoil to glance down at the boy that was resting his head on her chest. He looked up at her with a tired but grateful smile. And it was that look in his eyes that dispelled any negative thoughts that she had plaguing her mind.

"Thanks..." He told her. And Sam felt her heart begin to swell with happiness as she stared into his eyes. "I...really appreciate what you did for me. And I won't take your love for me for granted." He then kissed her chest since he couldn't reach her face. "You're my best female friend, Sam, and I do love you. But now I think that I'm in love with you."

And as much as Sam wanted to squeal with delight, she had to force herself to keep calm. Because she had already made a decision. She was going to help Lincoln make up with his sisters and then she would help him get a Harem. Because it was what Lincoln wanted and she would do anything for him. So long as he was happy, she would be too.

"You can always count on me, Ace." Sam said as she snuggled in closer to him. Their bodies were still sweaty from their love making from earlier but Sam didn't want to lose the feeling of closeness with him just yet. She could still feel his warm love deep inside of her and she wanted to feel that for as long as possible. "I'd do anything for you. I love you...so very much."

"Can...can we stay here like this?" Lincoln asked in a small voice. "Please?"

"Of course." Sam said with a warm smile. It still broke her heart that the person she admired most in the world had been tearing himself down like that for all these years. To see him like that hurt her very soul and she never wanted him to feel like that again. And now that he knew that he had her by his side no matter what, Sam hoped that he would never feel like that again. She still had to ask him about the way his sisters treated him but she decided that it could wait. After all they were happy right now and Sam didn't want to ruin the mood. And speaking of mood, she couldn't help but grin. "Is that a rolled up comic book in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

Lincoln blushed as he realized that his dick had become hard once again and it was poking into Sam's thighs. Sam couldn't help but laugh.

"Seriously, Ace? You're blushing after what we just did?" Sam asked him with a smile on her face.

"W-Well yea..." Lincoln couldn't help but say. "Can you blame me? You're beautiful...especially now."

As Sam looked into his eyes, she could tell that he really meant that. "You're such a charmer, Lincoln Loud House. It's no wonder you have all the ladies crazy about you."

"What do you mean?" Lincoln asked, confused as to what she was referring to.

"Oh, um...I just meant that...um...back home...T-Tabby has a crush on you." Sam said, scrambling to try and come up with an answer. She still had to talk to the Loud girls again before she decided to reveal to Ace about their feelings towards him. "Yea, that's it! Tabby told me that you have a wicked air piano and that you like to kick things up to an 11 like she does. And speaking of...you want to kick round two up into an 11?" she asked as she wagged her eyebrows up suggestively.

Sam was surprised when Lincoln suddenly pinned her down to the bed with a hungry kiss. She hadn't expected the Loud boy to actually kick things up to an 11 but she wasn't one to complain. Their second time was much better than their first and it took a while after they were done before Sam could actually walk without stumbling. He really did have the magic touch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Sam exited Lincoln's room later that night, she felt at peace with herself. That fear that had once consumed her was no longer there since she now knew in her heart that Ace did love her. It was such an overwhelmingly happy feeling that she couldn't help but feel giddy. She felt as though she could walk on sunshine, just like that song from long ago.

But she stopped herself because of what she had also discovered after their second round of love making. As they lay in the afterglow of their love making, Sam asked him about the night that his family had locked him out and he told her everything. Perhaps it was because they had just had mind blowing sex for the second time or because of the bond they now shared that connected them so intimately but there were no more secrets between them anymore. At least, none that weren't hers to give. Lincoln told her about how he had come up with a stupid plan to get some alone time and how it had backfired on him big time. About how he had been forced to sleep outside and how that single event helped him finally realize that his sisters didn't care about him. That none of his family cared about him. His own father had told him to step away from the house after he had been locked out.

When she heard that, she was halfway getting up from the bed in order to go kick some asses when Lincoln pulled her back into bed. With loving kiss, he asked her to stay because he knew that he deserved it. He had brought it upon himself with his actions and with his unnatural feelings towards his sisters. Sam told him flat out to stop thinking like that. That under no circumstances was it okay to lock him out of his home and force him to sleep outside at night. And that once they returned back home that she was taking him home with her. That earned a laugh from him because he thought she was joking. She wasn't.

Lincoln also confessed to her that despite how they treated him that he couldn't bring himself to hate them. He still loved them and that's why he couldn't bring himself to completely part with them. He thought that distancing himself from them would help him get over them but it didn't. He had tried so hard to make sure that his feelings were never discovered but that somehow Sam had. It was at this point that Sam confessed that she had no idea and that it was only an accident that she had. But she was glad that it had happened because it drew them closer together.

It was at this point that the young boy began to drift off into sleep, not that Sam could blame him. She was tired too but she still had work to do that night before she turned in. And as much as she would rather remain in bed with him, Sam reluctantly pulled herself away from him and got dressed. With one last kiss, Sam left his room.

She made her way towards the showers and took a quick rinse. She had started to feel rather sticky down there since it was starting to dry off. And it had begun to itch. She was still achy in her lady bits but she didn't regret it one bit. After her shower, she sent Luna a text and asked her to meet her back in their room for another meeting. She had important news to tell them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

It was around 8pm at night that the second sister meeting would take place. Sam was surprised to find out that the sister hadn't left the room at all throughout the day. Apparently her words had more of an impact on them than she thought they would. Sam would be lying if she said that their suffering didn't bring a small grin to her face. But right now it wasn't about her, it was about her Ace and his happiness. Thinking about what they did made her blush a bit and she almost let out a happy giggle.

"You wanted to talk to us, Sam?" Lori asked. She was sitting down on her bed, each of the Loud Sisters were, and each held a look of sorrow in their eyes. None of them looked like they had much fight left in them.

"Yes. When I left earlier, I may have said some things that I don't regret. In fact, I still think that you're a bunch of cruel bitches that don't deserve Ace." Sam said with a scowl on her face. She wasn't holding back her punches and frankly, she didn't want to hold them back anyways. She wanted them to know where she stood before they went forward. "What you did is unforgivable and I hope to god that one day that each of you receives what you deserve for hurting such a loving and caring boy."

"Look, Sharp, if you're just here to make us feel bad then you can stuff it!" Lynn said as she began to get angry. She was already beating herself up, she didn't want an assist on the matter.

"Hmpf, what I want doesn't matter, _Lynn._ " Sam said, putting as much venom as she could in Lynn's name. "What matters is how Ace feels about all this."

"And how would you know that?" Luan asked as she glanced up at the blonde.

"Because I talked to him...I _asked_ him." Sam then told them about what Lincoln had told her. About how he felt about them. About how he felt like a monster for feeling that way. How he tried to protect them by keeping his distance. How he thought that they didn't care about him because of the bad luck incident. "He told me that after that night he made a promise to himself to keep his distance from you all. Since it was clear that none of you really loved him then you obviously wouldn't miss him if he wasn't around. Do you have any idea the pain that you've caused this wonderful boy? Do you?"

Each of the Loud sisters were shedding tears that they didn't know that they still had. As bad as they had felt before, it paled in comparison to how they felt now. To think that they had been so cruel to him that night that they finally drove him away. Sam was right, they didn't deserve him.

"But despite all that...Ace still loves you." Sam continued when it was clear that they wouldn't be speaking anytime soon. She had a plan to unfold and now that she had brought them as down as she felt they needed to go, she could continue with the rest of it. "And against my better judgment, I will help you win him over."

The Loud girls shared a look of confusion amongst them before Lori look up at her. "What?"

"I want to make one thing clear," Sam said as she glared at them. "I'm still pissed off at you. I honestly don't think I will ever be able to forgive what you have done to him. _We_ are not okay by any means." She held her glare for several moments to make sure that they got the message before she sighed and shook her head. "But I love him...and as much as I wish he didn't right now, he still loves you. So I'm going to help you win him over because it would make Ace happy to be accepted by his sisters and not be seen as a monster. He's been torturing himself because of his feelings for you. It's high time that those feelings bring him joy instead of pain. It's about damn time that you five do something nice for him!"

"Are...Are you saying what I think that you're saying?" Luan asked, her voice was laced with an underlying sense of hope.

"Yes. I'm willing to still share Ace with you bitches because it would make him happy. And that's the only reason I'm doing it. For _him_. Far as I'm concerned, you five can go fuck yourselves for all I care." Sam said as she crossed her arms below her chest. Sam still had one more bit of news that she wanted to share but at the same time, she wasn't sure that it would be a good idea. Should she tell them about what she had just done with Ace? Was it any of their business? Sighing, she supposed that it would be a better idea for them to know now instead of later. "But having said that...I'm willing to try and move past this for Ace's sake. I don't want us to have open hostility towards one another behind his back."

"So you're calling for a truce then?" Lynn asked.

"Yes, that's a good way to put it. A truce. And for the sake of this truce, I feel it's only right that I come clean right now to you all." Sam waited to make sure that they were all paying attention to her before she delivered the final bit of news. "I...made love to Lincoln...twice..."

A blanket of silence swept over them several moments as the Loud girls processed what they had heard. But it was Not-Leni that was the first to break the silence.

 **Fucking what!?**

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Luan asked as she stared at the blonde girl. When she didn't appear to be lying, she began to growl. "You did _what?!"_

Sensing the danger to her friend, Luna finally decided to jump in. "Easy there, sis, Sam must have had a good reason for...for doing that with Linc." Luna then turned towards Sam. "Right?"

"Not that it's really any of your business but yes, I did." Sam told them. While she had wanted to keep that part a secret, it was clear that if she didn't tell them at least one of them was gonna try and kill her. "While I was talking to Ace, there was a point where he looked so alone...so empty of love that my heart couldn't bear it. I couldn't stand to see him suffer like that so I decided to show him how much he was truly loved." She then blushed as she remembered what they shared together. "It was wonderful..."

"But you're not married..." Leni said, speaking for the first time since Sam started the meeting. Everyone turned towards the blonde fashionista as she finally processed what Sam had told them. "You're not married to Lincy...I am."

"Um..." Sam was honestly at a loss for words at the moment. She didn't really have a response for that.

Leni then glared at the blonde. "It doesn't count! You're not married to him!" **That's right! Tell that blonde skank to take her homewrecking ass out of here!** "I'm married to him! I'm the only one who's allowed to make love to him!"

"Then how are you okay with sharing with your sisters?" Sam asked her.

"Because they're my sisters, we share everything!" Leni said without skipping a beat. **You're not our sister, you skank! You don't get to have Lincy!**

Seeing that Leni was getting angrier by the second, Lori decided to help the girl that was willing to help them. "Leni, you don't have to be so mean towards Sam. She did a good thing by m-making love to Lincoln. Didn't you hear? He was feeling like no one loved him and words weren't enough to convince him. She had to show him how much she loved him so that he could believe it." Lori said as she placed a gentle hand on her sister's shoulder. "Besides...it's our fault that Lincy felt like that...so apologize to Sam...and thank her." Then Lori turned towards the blonde rocker and she bowed her head. "Thank you for loving him. You have no idea how much it means to me that you were able to help him when we couldn't."

Leni watched as Lori thanked Sam and she started to feel bad for getting angry. Lori was right. **Okay, now I feel like a dick for what I said...** "I'm...sorry." Leni said as she bowed her head as well. "Thank you for taking care of Lincy...and thank you for helping us." **Thanks, Sharp. But don't think that I won't have my eye on you.**

"So what's the plan? How are you going to help us?" Lynn asked after they all said their thanks to the blonde. "Do you want us to just go out and confess to him or something?"

"What? No! Didn't you hear about the part where he feels like a monster for even thinking about you guys like that?" Sam said with a frown. "My plan is very simple. Each of you is going to have to show Ace how much you truly love him. Words aren't going to be enough right now. And actions speak louder than words."

For the first time since the meeting began, Lynn actually grinned. "Now you're speaking my language, Sharp."

"I thought you might like that." Sam said, grinning despite herself. "Each of you should try to take a night for yourselves in order to seduce Ace and hopefully not fuck it up and make it worse."

"Wait, you want us to have sex with him right off the bat?" Luna asked, her eyes wide with shock.

"What's the matter, Loud?" Sam asked her, glaring at her best friend. "Weren't you 'raring' to go a few days ago?"

It was obvious that things still weren't cool between them but Luna would deal with that later. "I was...but still that's a huge step! Isn't there anything else that we can do in order to prove we love him? That we accept him?" Luna was having doubts because of how she had treated her brother in the past. She felt like she didn't deserve him and that was what was stopping her right now.

"No, Sam's right." Luan said as she sighed. "If we want Linc to know without a shadow of doubt that we do love him and that we do accept him, we need to take drastic measures. He feels isolated from us, more so _because_ of us. We're responsible for the hell that Linc's put himself through and the only way we can win him back is to show him that he's got nothing to be afraid of. We need to create a bond with him that will prove to him once and for all that we love him. That we accept him and won't hate him because of his feelings."

"Since when are you so insightful?" Lori asked her, clearly impressed.

"Since always. Comedy requires that I read people in order to gauge what's funny and what's not." Luan told her. "It's called reading the room."

"So we just have to make love to him?" Leni asked. **Aw yea, we get to do a little dance. Make a little love. Get down tonight. Yea, get down tonight.** Not-Leni was dancing in Leni's head to music that she was positive she had never listened to before.

"It's more than just that." Sam tried to explain. "Lincoln...he wants your love more than anything in the whole world. He would do anything for you, he's done everything for you. And now you must do the same for him. You have to show him that he means the world to you just like you do to him. Is that clear enough?"

"I think so..." Leni nodded. **How hard could it be? All we gotta do is have our honeymoon night early. Don't worry, if you don't think that you can do it, I am more than willing to take one for the team and go first.** This caused Leni to frown at her inner self. She would be taking her turn first!

"Okay, now I think that we need to come up with a game plan for each of you..."

The rest of the night was spent with them coming up with a schedule of who was going when and what they planned to do. The others would run interference with their partners and Clyde so that no one would get in the way. It was a tough battle of rock paper scissors but in the end the order would be Lori, Luan, Leni (and Not-Leni), Luna, and Lynn wound up being last. With everything decided, they all went to sleep while Luna and Sam went outside to talk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luna watched as her best friend led them to an empty room. Things were about to get real and she wasn't sure that she was up for it. She was honestly drained from the day's ordeals. But she knew that if she wanted to save her friendship with Sam that she would have to talk to her eventually and she might as well get it over with.

Once the door was closed, they each sat down on a couch in the living room. She eyed Sam for a bit, taking in her features. She honestly did seem to glow and she wondered if perhaps it was because she had sex with her brother. She was curious about how it had been and she would normally ask for all the details. But with how things were between them right now, Luna thought it best to wait.

"So." Sam began after a moment of awkward silence.

"So." Luna agreed. Had she mentioned that it was really awkward between them?

"Loud..."

"Can you please just call me Luna? Hearing you call me Loud sounds like you don't want to have anything to do with me." Luna asked her, her eyes swirling with pained emotions.

"That's because I don't want to have anything to do with you." Sam said. She then glared at Luna. "What you and your family did is despicable! It's unforgivable! When we get back home, I'm taking Ace to live with me at my house!"

"Whoa, hold on a sec!" Luna said as she regained some of her fight. "You can't just take him away from us!"

"And why not? It's clear that you guys don't appreciate him. Even he feels that way." Sam told her.

Luna would be lying if she said that it wasn't a low blow. Sam wasn't pulling her punches and a part of her admired her friend for standing up for her brother. But a much larger part was getting angry and wanted to kick Sam's ass.

"Look, bruh, we know that we messed up, okay? But we're gonna do everything that we can to make this right! I promise!" Luna said quickly, trying her best to keep her rising panic in check. "Besides, it's not like he actually said that he wants to move in with you, right?"

"No, he hasn't." Sam admitted. "But I already told him that I was taking him home with me. And he didn't seem to mind."

"He probably thought that you were joking." Luna pointed out.

"It doesn't matter, you don't deserve him. And I'm not gonna let him continue to suffer at your house with parents that don't love him and take him for granted." Sam shot back with renewed fervor.

"What the hell are you talking about? Our parents love him!" Luna said as she stood up from her seat.

"Is that why your mother shoved his cereal bowl through the doggy door to feed him?!" Sam demanded as she stood up as well. "Is that why your father told him to back away from the house after he locked him outside!?"

Both teens were panting as their emotions ran high. But Luna knew that she didn't have a leg to stand on. The only reason she was fighting back at all was because she didn't want to lose her brother. She didn't want Lincoln to be taken away from her. Even though she knew that she didn't deserve him.

"Please...Sam...don't take him away..." Luna pleaded with her. She had tears rolling down her eyes. "Please...don't take away my bro..."

Sam was surprised that she had tears flowing down her cheeks as well. Despite being mad at her, Sam still cared for Luna. "Prove to me that you deserve him..." She finally said after a long while. "Prove to me that he's better off with you guys and I won't. But I swear to god, Luna, that if you guys don't clean up your act that the first thing I do when we get back home is go to my parents and tell them everything. I will convince them to take Ace in and he'll never see your family again. I promise!"

Then in a move that surprised the both of them, Sam pulled the weeping Loud into a hug. And that's when the walls between them caved and they both began to cry in each others arms. As much as she didn't want to, Sam still cared for Luna, she was still her best friend. And a large part of her didn't want to lose her. And Luna still loved her despite everything that had happened. Things still weren't okay between them and perhaps they never would be. But for now, they were willing to forget about it and comfort one another because they honestly couldn't live without the other. They were best friends and Sam still loved her as well. Even though she knew that in the morning she would probably still be mad at her, Sam laid down on the couch with Luna and together they drifted off into sleep.

 **End of chapter.**

Sam was not kidding about taking Lincoln home with her. Just wanted to make that clear on her behalf. Lol.

Things have become very strained with the girls right now. And they're especially bad between Luna and Sam. This dynamic will come into play in the future as there really isn't an easy fix for these types of problems. Luna and Sam are one of my top ships and I've always found their bond very interesting. And now it's about to be put to the test and only time will tell if they can salvage it.

Anyways, thanks again for taking the time to read and review my story. The next update will probably be sunday since I'm busy on Saturday but if we can get 10 reviews on this story like we did on the last one then I'll post it sooner. I have the next two chapters already done and ready to upload. Till next time.


	41. Ch 41: Prophecy

**I don't own Digimon or The Loud House.**

 **Sorry for not posting this on Sunday, I've been busy getting ready for a new job and my new hours will take some getting used to. I'll be returning to the two week posting schedule that I had before because I don't think I'll be able to go back to the weekly schedule until I get used to this new job.**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed the story, I really appreciate it. While I will be returning to my two week posting schedule, if we reach 10 or more reviews a chapter, I will be posting the next one early. I have the next five chapters done already and I'm going to try and keep having them done in advance so that I can maintain a regular posting schedule. This way even if my new job tires me out, I will still have a new chapter to post. So its a win-win for everyone.**

 **JRC1700, to answer your review; No, I don't really mind the NSL episode. I'm just using as the reason for why Lincoln became distant with his sisters. Since he'd been having feelings for them that no brother should have, he felt like a monster and an outcast. And he felt that they treated him badly because of it so they unintentionally helped push him away. Their actions helped fuel Lincoln's inner demons and he hated himself for it. Which is why Sam decided to give herself to him in ch. 39. The look in his eyes showed her how empty and unloved he felt and she wanted to change that. She wanted to fill his emptiness with her love. And she succeeded.**

 **By making love to him, she formed a bond with him that was more intimate than the one they previously had. It united their two souls and Lincoln no longer felt unloved and alone. Because now he had Sam, someone who truly loved him. And it's that bond that Sam wants the Loud girls to create with Lincoln. She doesn't want them to just have sex with him, she wants them to make love to him. To show him that they love him by uniting their two souls into one. Because of how intimate they became, Sam felt a level of closeness with Lincoln that she never had before and she wants that for the others as well. In her mind it's the only way that Lincoln will stop hating himself and finally free himself of his burden. Their acceptance and love will both save him and set him free.**

 **I had hoped that I made that clear enough but if I didn't then it's something that I gotta work on. As a writer I gotta be able to tell you exactly what's going on so that you can understand. I promise to improve.**

 **Anyways, this chapter will contain the prophecy that I mentioned before. It's honestly not my best work but I couldn't really think of anything better. But it should give you an idea of where I'm taking this story. Also we're nearing the end of the File Island Saga. I can't believe how close we are. Probably another 10 or so chapters left to go. I'm so excited! Enjoy!**

 **The Digi-Loud Adventure**

 **Chapter 41: Prophecy**

Lincoln watched as his partner, ExVeemon, trained alongside Stingmon and Andromon. The ultimate level Digimon had agreed to help them grow stronger now that they could reach the next level. Now that they had their crests they could help their partners reach a level beyond Champion. But first they had to grow stronger. Their partners were still pretty green, as Pop Pop would say. So training was in order for all of them.

Currently, all of their partners were training in one form or another. Lynn was teaching Guilmon lucha libre moves as well as other things that she thought would be useful. Luna was practicing with Garurumon in seeing how fast he could go. Greymon and Lekismon would spar against one another until it was their turn to face off against Andromon. And Firamon and Togemon were sparing against Angemon.

While they were busy with training, the humans were busy with their own thing. Clyde was with Centarumon learning all he could about the Digital world. Luan was with Babamon in order to see if the mega level Digimon could help her with some ideas that she had come up with. Lori was helping Elecmon with the baby digimon while she waited for Jijimon to finish the prophecy. And Leni was nowhere to be seen. As for Sam, Lincoln blushed as he recalled what they had done the day before.

A part of him still couldn't believe that a girl like her could ever love a kid like him. He felt so...unworthy of her. But Sam loved him for who he was and that made him feel like he could take on the world. It was enough to make him forget his troubles for a moment. Just picturing her smile was enough to bring one to his face. He honestly felt giddy at the mere thought of it. But he made sure to keep his emotions in check around his sisters and Clyde. He was sure that they would make a big fuss if they found out. For now, he was happy keeping it just between them. Well, them and the Digimon who clearly knew what he had done last night. When he woke up that morning, Veemon had greeted him with a knowing grin.

He had forgotten that his Digimon App had told him about their excellent sense of smell. But he was glad that none of them had brought it up. It made things less awkward. For him at least, after breakfast Babamon had apparently gone up to Sam and gave her a potion that would prevent pregnancy. Lincoln had honestly forgotten about using protection in the heat of the moment. While he was sure that he was growing to be in love with Sam, he was still too young to be having any kids.

Currently Sam was standing next to Lex, the Goblimon that had joined them thanks to Leni and they were having a conversation about something that Lincoln couldn't hear. He watched her for a moment until she caught him looking. She giggled and waved at him which he returned. It honestly felt nice to have a girl who wasn't afraid to show him affection in public. Not like Ronnie Anne...

It made him wonder if perhaps she was the problem and not him? After all, if a girl like Sam didn't mind being his girlfriend them maybe he wasn't the problem? Maybe he was fine and something was wrong with her...

Lincoln then turned red with embarrassment as he realized that he called Sam his girlfriend in his head! They hadn't really discussed anything official, they had other matters that they discussed. But Lincoln hoped that she would be okay with being his girlfriend. After what they did, he was sure that she wouldn't mind but it still didn't hurt to make sure. It was only polite to ask first.

Around lunch time, Lincoln sat beside Sam and both of them couldn't stop grinning. Their happiness was evident to all that watched them and the girls had to fight back a bit of jealousy on their part. Still, Lincoln was oblivious to that fact as he ate his lunch and talk to Clyde about what he learned, all the while not noticing that he grabbed a hold of Sam's hand at some point. But all good things must come to an end.

"Children, if you would please give me your attention." jijimon said as he entered the dining room. At once there was a change of atmosphere as a heavy presence engulfed the room. Whatever Jijimon was about to tell them held an air of gravity the likes of which they had yet to see. And for Lori, she couldn't help but feel a growing sense of dread in the pit of her stomach. "I have finished translating the prophecy into english...now please bear with me until the end..."

 _There will come a time when Darkness blankets the land_

 _And those with evil in their hearts will take a stand_

 _To bring ruin upon those who wish for only peace_

 _And a life of tranquility shall cease._

 _War will engulf the world and darken the sky_

 _And those chosen shall answer the cry_

 _To stand and fight for those who cannot_

 _And protect both worlds from an evil which sought_

 _To traverse the realms of Digital and Real_

 _And break the final seal._

 _The chosen must take arms against the Darkness_

 _To shine brighter than anyone will ever witness_

 _Will be the destiny of one who is chosen by the light_

 _To stand alone against Evil's might._

 _The Golden Radiance's final Victory_

 _Will outshine the brightest star_

 _And though he leaves behind a Legacy_

 _His brilliance will leave a lasting scar._

 _Light's chosen will face the Darkness thrice_

 _And each time they will pay a deadly price_

 _The ultimate goal will be the King's demise_

 _Their final battle will shake the earth and the skies._

 _A choice must be made_

 _A hero born_

 _Or a legend made._

 _Choose wisely._

Lincoln glanced around the table saw that everyone was looking at him. It wasn't exactly a secret that his crest was called the Golden Radiance. And while the prophecy all but said that he would die, Lincoln didn't feel fear. There was no feeling of the walls closing in or like time was running out. No, Lincoln felt oddly at peace. Part of it was because he was still riding the high that Sam had given him. He couldn't help but smile as he felt the feeling of warmth spread throughout his chest. For several years now he had felt isolated and detached though he did his best to hide it. It wasn't that hard, with 10 siblings to look after, Lincoln was always busy. But the last year really drove it home for him how alone he truly was. And he had been blaming himself for it because he felt he deserved it.

But last night after Sam had given him all of her love, Lincoln didn't feel that way anymore. He felt light, lighter than he had in years. Like a heavy burden had been lifted from his shoulders and he was no longer being weighed down by his isolation. Because now he had someone who loved him and he was sure that he loved her back. And it was that feeling of love that helped set him free from his mental prison that he had been in for so long. Love was truly an amazing thing...

Lincoln rose from his seat and flashed everyone a confident smile. He puffed out his chest and jab at himself with his right thumb as he placed his left hand on his hip. "Don't you worry, guys, because I am here!" He declared boldly, remembering the line from that one anime that he and Lynn watched together. The hero of the show faced all manners of danger with a smile on his face despite what fears he held inside. And Lincoln decided he would do the same. "No matter what, we're all going to go back home, together. And that's a promise!"

He held his pose for a few moments before he started to see that the others were beginning to smile. Lynn was the first to smile back, the look in her eyes telling him that she would help him fulfill his promise. One by one, they were all brought out of darkness that they had fallen in at the thought of his downfall. But seeing him smile like there was nothing to fear did wonders for them. They all smiled at him and when Lincoln saw that they believed in him, he felt something glow warm outside of his chest. Looking down, he saw that his crest was glowing brightly underneath his shirt.

"What the?" He pulled out the Crest of Miracles and saw that it was indeed glowing. But more than that, he could feel it's power like a heartbeat. If felt _alive_.

"By the Sovereign..." Jijimon breathed out. "You activated your crest, my boy."

"And what does that mean?" Luna asked.  
"It means that Veemon will now be able to reach a new level of power." Jijimon explained. "When you activate your crests, it will glow just like that. How to unlock them, however, is for you to discover. The Sovereign did not leave instructions on how to do it, I'm afraid."

"Is there anything that these Sovereign can help us with?" Luan asked. She was honestly very annoyed with them since they were responsible for bringing them to this world.

"The Sovereign, my dear," Jijimon began in a very firm tone that told them all to be respectful to his gods. "Have done plenty to aid you. It's up to you to discover what form that aid will take shape."

"That sounds like a load of-" Luan began but was stopped as Luna placed a chicken drumstick in her mouth.

"What she means is that it sounds like loads of fun!" Luna said quickly. "Yep, nothing better than to explore and discover new things, am I right?" Luna then turned toward her sister Lori.

"Huh, what, oh um yea, nothing better. Hehe." Lori said. She was still distracted by the thought of her brother dying. Yet as she looked upon his smiling face as he chatted with Veemon and Clyde, Lori couldn't help but believe in him. If anyone could find a way to change fate it would be him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"So how did they take it?" Leomon asked Jijimon once they were alone in his study.

"Much better than I had anticipated." Jijimon confessed. The ancient Digimon had never felt his age more than he did at that moment. When he stood at the head of the table to recite the prophecy, Jijimon had almost lost his nerve. But he felt that he owed it to Lincoln to at least arm him with the knowledge that he would require. "That boy...he's something special, of that I have no doubt."

"Do you think that the prophecy could be right? That he will be the final Victory?" Leomon asked. The lion man digimon was leaning against the wall of the study while Jijimon sat on his chair behind the desk. Both Digimon were quiet for several moments before Leomon added. "Is Lincoln the chosen one?"

"It's far too soon to tell, I'm afraid. Whether or not he's the final Victory I honestly don't know. Prophecies can be misleading and more often than not come true in ways that we don't ever expect. For now I think we should believe in him like his friends and family do." Jijimon said. He reached into his desk and pulled out his smoking pipe. Once he was done preparing it, he lit it with a match and tood a deep drag. "All we can do now is believe in the DigiDestined and hope that they can succeed where the Sovereign could not."

"I see..." Leomon rubbed his chin in thought as he considered his elder's words. "Ogremon has joined our cause..."

"So I've heard..." Jijimon released a puff of smoke before adding. "Do you think he's trustworthy?"

"Yes. Ogremon, or Loki as he's now called, fought like a Digimon worthy of trust when defending Leni Loud. He was willing to lay down his life for her and that speaks volumes about his honor." Leomon told him. "What worries me is the news that we got after we interrogated Fugamon."

"You mean about the attack on Primary Village?" Jijimon asked. The old Digimon sighed as he shook his head. "We received word from Andromon that Machinedramon's forces are also planning to attack us."

"Do you think that the Dark Masters and Demon Lords have finally allied?" Leomon asked. Both factions had been at odds with one another since the start of the war. Legend has it that Daemon and Piedmon hated one another because both believed themselves to be stronger than the other. Leomon found it hard to believe that the two sides would willingly work together after such bad blood.

"No, it's more likely that their attacks happen to coincide around the same time." Jijimon said. "However, I don't think that we have the strength to repel them."

"What do you mean? I thought the barrier around the village was still standing?" Leomon asked.

"The barrier is strong, of that there is no doubt. But if they can't get in then they will most likely lay siege to us and starve us out." Jijimon said. "We don't have the resources to survive a siege. It's one of the only things that I fear would have happened." Jijimon released a heavy sigh. "If that were to occur then I would have no choice but to surrender. After all, I can't protect all of the baby Digimon while fighting an army."

"Then we must gather our forces and strike at them first." Leomon said.

"What forces?" Jijimon asked with a mirthless laugh. "We don't have an army here on the island."

"Surely we can do something!" Leomon said as he pushed away from the wall. He walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out a folded map of the island. He placed it on the desk in front of Jijimon. "There must be some Digimon that are willing to fight for our cause."

"Even if there were, most of the Digimon here on the island are non-combatant." Jijimon said patiently. "I can think of less than a dozen who are actually trained warriors not including yourself."

"What about the DigiDestined? Surely, they would help if we ask them?" Leomon said as he looked up from the map.

"I'm sure that they would. But there's only eight of them and they still lack the experience to fight in a war." Jijimon said. "They will need time to prepare, time that we don't have, I'm afraid."

"I will help them get ready. I shall train them to the best of my ability." Leomon promised. "Andromon and Angemon have already begun to train them. I'm sure that we can have them ready."

"Leomon...we are facing a war on two fronts. Do you mean for them to split up?" Jijimon asked him. The ancient Digimon leaned toward the desk and place a single finger on the map of the island where Factorial Town was located. "Datamon's army is coming from the northwest." He then moved his finger towards the east on the side of Infinity Mountain where the Overdell was located. It was there that the Grey Lord's Mansion built and surrounding it was a massive cemetery. "And LadyDevimon's forces are coming to us from the east."

"I could..." Leomon began but stopped. He wasn't sure what the right call would be.

"Trust me, I know how you feel." Jijimon told him. "I've given this a lot of thought myself. But I believe the right course of action would be to let the DigiDestined know so that they can decide for themselves. After all, it's up to them to save our world. Maybe they will be able to come up with a solution that we haven't thought of."

Leomon sighed as he hung his head. "You're right, Jijimon. It's just...I feel so helpless! I'm supposed to be a champion of Justice and a Noble Hero and yet I can't do a single thing to stop this madness!"

"Believe me, I wish I was still in my prime so that I, too, could also fight alongside these brave children." Jijimon said with an air of understanding. "It does me shame to have to rely on them to do what must be done while I sit back and watch. Is it not the place of the elders to look after and protect those who are younger? Sadly, my fighting days are behind me. All I can do now is offer what little help that I can and hope that it will be enough."

Both Digimon soon allowed silence to overcome them as they were lost in thought. To entrust so much on those so young, was it truly a wise decision on the part of the Sovereign? Sadly, only time will tell...

 **End of chapter.**

What did you guys think? We're nearing the final battles but first we're going to enjoy some bow chika wow wow. Lol. the next few chapters will feature the lemons that I promised so long ago. I did my best to make sure that each is unique to each girls just like I did in Lust For A Loud. but also this is a less experienced Lincoln so it's different than my other story. If you have any questions that you'd like me to clear up, feel free to ask them in the reviews. I try to respond to all of them.

So the next chapter won't go up until probably the 26th of this month. If we get 10 reviews or more then I will post the next chapter that I already have done when the 10 review is posted when I get home from work. Like I said before, it's always been a personal rule of mine to post a chapter sooner if there is enough demand.

Till next time.


	42. Ch 42: I Love You Part 1

**I don't own Digimon or the Loud House.**

 **It's the 26th and it's time for a new chapter! The next few chapters will be a mixture of them preparing to go to war and the sisters confessing their feelings for Lincoln. And yes, the long awaited Lemons will be featured in those chapters. So if it starts with "I Love You Part blank" then expect a lemon. I can't believe that we're actually nearing the end of the first major Arc. only about 15 more chapters left to go. I have about 7 chapters already done in advance and I want to finish the arc by the end of february so that I can focus on Lust For A Loud. I do have a chapter of Lust For A Loud that's about half way done and I will try to post it tonight. But after that, expect the next one to take a while.**

 **Also thanks to all of you who read my one shot "Ace Cream". You guys enjoyed it so much that I decided to make it a three parter. I should have the last chapter done by V-Day so look forward to that one. If it ends up being super long then I might split it in half but by thunder it will be done!**

 **Well I've rambled on for long enough. Expect the next chapter in two weeks on the 9th of February. But if we get over ten reviews before then I'll post the next chapter early. Enjoy!**

 **The Digi-Loud Adventure**

 **Chapter 42: I Love You Part 1**

"Hey, Lincoln, wait up!" Lori called out to her brother.

Lincoln had been making his way towards the backyard and stopped when he heard his sister call his name. With a smile on his lips, he greeted his sister. "Hey, Lori, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I actually was wondering if we could talk? You know, alone?" Lori asked him. Despite knowing what she had to do, Lori couldn't help but feel like her stomach had butterflies. She was nervous and felt a bit queasy and she hoped to god that sh-,er, her _shoes_ didn't fart while she talked to him.

"Oh..." A look of hesitation passed on the young boy's face but it seemed to pass as he studied her face. He seemed to realize that it was important and nodded. "Sure, anything you want, Lori."

"Great, let's go!" Without thinking, Lori grabbed his hand and began to lead him towards his room. Strangely enough, both Clyde and Lincoln had their own rooms while all the girls had to share a large room with six beds. Were Digimon sexist? But that was a question for another time, right now she had more important matters to attend to.

As Lori led her brother down the hall towards his room, she failed to notice the slight blush on Lincoln's face. She also failed to notice when he seemed to realize what he was doing and frowned at his own foolishness. And as she entered the room, Lori then realized that she was entering the same room that her brother had lost his virginity to Sam in. And now she wanted to do the same with him on the bed that he shared with another girl the night before. A small part of her felt a little jealous of Sam but she quickly snuffed it out. She had a mission to do and nothing was going to stop her.

"So, Lori, what can I do for you?" Lincoln asked as he looked up at his sister. She was still holding his hand and she seemed lost in thought almost as if she were contemplating something. For one terrible moment, Lincoln thought that maybe Lori knew about what he did with Sam and that she was going to chew him out about it without the others knowing. But as Lori turned to look at him, that thought passed as she looked at him with a look of concern.

"Actually, Lincoln, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." She led him over to the bed and they sat down on it. "We literally just heard a prophecy that says that you will die in one of our major battles. And while I do believe in you and know that you will keep your promise no matter what, I can't help but worry about you. You're my darling little brother and I love you so very much." She then leaned forward slightly in order to place a hand on top of his which lay between them on the bed. "You know that I'm always willing to listen and that I have your back no matter what. So if there's something that's bothering you, please confide in me."

As Lori spoke, she could see the emotions play out in his eyes. Confusion, realization, disbelief, anger, pain, sorrow, and so many more. But to his credit each emotion was fleeting, there one second and gone the next. He was a master at keeping his mask neutral mixed with a bit of concern. She could only tell because she knew what to look for thanks to Sam and Luan. And at the end of her speech, Lori could tell that Lincoln didn't believe her.

"I'm fine, Lori." He told her with a small smile.

Sighing, Lori shook her head. She had hoped that Lincoln would confide in her like he did with Sam but she knew that it was very unlikely that he would. Sam had told her that Lincoln felt like he was a monster for having what he thought were bad feelings for his sisters. And Lori blamed herself for his way of thinking. After all, the most important woman in a young boy's life is their mother, Lori was doubly responsible for him because she also raised him. With a large family, their parents had to work a lot in order to support them all so Lori helped them out a lot. She saw herself as both his big sister and parental figure. And because of that, Lori felt ashamed that she hadn't caught on to it sooner.

Looking back, it should have been obvious that a young boy's love for his sister that he promised to marry wasn't something that should've been dismissed like she did. Lincoln had always been very earnest, even at a young age, and when he said that he loved her, he really meant it. And Lori felt terrible for not realizing sooner that she was hurting him with how she treated him. Worse still because she was his first true love and she treated him like garbage. But that was then and this is now. And right now she had to make things right by proving to him that she returned his feelings. That she accepted his feelings. And most importantly that he wasn't alone, not anymore. Because he had her. He always had her, she was just a little late in realizing it.

"Lincoln, I talked to Luan..." She stated as she looked at him.

"O-Oh...you did?" He asked as he averted his eyes,

"Lincoln...do I have to say it out loud?" Lori asked him.

"C-Can't we just forget it? M-Move on?" It was obvious that he didn't want to talk about it, much less with her. And Lori felt her heart break as she heard his voice began to crack because he was clearly terrified of what she would think. "P-Please?"

Lori reached up to place a hand on his shoulder but Lincoln stood up and walked a few feet away from the bed with his back to her.

"Lincoln...I'm sorry..." Lori told him. She watched as his shoulders tensed up before he turned around and glared at her. And she was sure that when he used that same look on Luan that it had been much more intense. But right now, it looked like he was trying to call upon an anger that wasn't there at the moment. And she knew why it was absent. Because Sam had douse the flames of that anger with her love.

"W-Why...W-Why can't you just q-quit it?" Lincoln asked her. "Y-You...you don't have to pretend anymore, Lori. So...*sniff* p-please, just stop..."

"I'm not pretending, Lincoln." Lori got up from the bed and stood in front of him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and this time Lincoln stayed put. "I know what you're referring to..."

"Y-You mean when you locked me out of the house?" Lincoln asked, his glare gaining a momentary boost in strength.

"That..." Lori admitted with a sad smile. "But more importantly, I'm referring to how you think that we don't really love you...because you think you're a monster..."

Lincoln's eyes snapped wide open as he pulled away from her, his face stricken with fear and panic. "H-how!?"

"Do you really think that I wouldn't have noticed that you've been distant this last year?" Lori asked in a calm manner. She didn't want to upset him so she tried to remain calm for the both of them even though she felt like sobbing as she pulled him close to her. "Or the they way that you've been acting since you rescued Leni?"

"No, it's not p-possible! I was so c-careful!" Lincoln was pressed against the wall of his room. Tears were streaming down his face as he looked at his sister like she was about to strike him. He looked pale and he was trembling from head to toe and it broke Lori's heart all over again. "You can't h-have known from just that! I was so careful!"

"Lincoln...do you remember when I called you the other night? When asked you about what happened between you and Leni?" Lori asked him. She waited until he nodded before she continued. "I saw the way you hesitated when you answered my question about why I would hate you...that look in your eyes was when I figured it out."

Lincoln was forced to accept that she did know the truth and his eyes quickly scanned the room. He had to escape, he had to-

"I know about Sam..."

Lincoln stopped searching and turned to face his sister. Despite everything that had come out, Lori was still standing in the same spot and had yet to make a move against him. In fact, she seemed to be calmly waiting for him to approach her.

"W-What? H-How?" He somehow managed to ask despite the fact that his throat had closed down to a tiny pinprick. He blinked away his tears before he looked at her once more. "How do you know about her?"

"A woman in love can just tell these things..." Lori told him, referring to her feelings for him. They had agreed at the meeting last night that they would keep the fact that Sam told them about his feelings secrets until after everyone managed to love him. This way he wouldn't think that they were just doing it out of a sense of obligation.

But Lincoln didn't catch on to what she was referring to. He lowered his head down and wrapped his arms around himself. "I know...you're in love with your precious Bobby..." Lincoln said dejectedly.

"Lincoln..." Lori walked up to him and placed a hand underneath his chin and gently raised him head up so that she could see into his eyes. The young boy looked at her with a sense of self loathing and longing. She mentally kicked herself for not seeing it sooner and she kicked herself again for not standing by his side when things got out of hand. While what she was about to attempt would not be enough to make things right, it was a start nonetheless.

Lori leaned in and placed her lips on top of his. And for the second time that night, Lincoln's eyes widened with shock before his mind began to register what was happening. Lori pulled away and she could feel her cheeks getting warm which was a tell tale sign that she was blushing.

"Lincoln...I love you..." Lori placed her second hand behind his head before she leaned in for a much deeper kiss.

Still shocked, Lincoln's mind seemed to be fried as he was at a loss at what to do. On the one hand, his sister was making out with him. And on the other, HIS SISTER WAS MAKING OUT WITH HIM! He knew that he should push her away and stop it before it went any further, especially because he was with Sam now. This was a betrayal of her love for him and he wouldn't do that to her. Steeling his resolve, Lincoln pulled away from Lori and this time he meant his glare.

"What the hell was that!?" He demanded. He was as angry as he was confused. He had always dreamt that Lori would one day tell him that she loved him and not in the normal way. And he also dreamed about being able to do things that no siblings should do. But that was before Sam, before the most beautiful girl confessed to him and made him feel like he was loved. And as much as he hurt him to do it, he had to push Lori away.

"Lincoln, I love you." She repeated. "I told you that I know about Sam and I actually talked to her before I came looking for you." That was a lie, they had talked the night before. "And I asked her about what you two did the night before and she admitted to me what she did with you."

Lincoln's glare faded away and it was replaced with a look of distress and nervousness. "You didn't do anything to her right? Because it wasn't her fault! It was mine! I was the one who came onto her!" Lincoln said quickly, trying to take the blame off of the older girl and placing it on himself.

Lori smiled at what he was trying to do. Even in the middle of their emotional heart to heart, he was still trying to be the hero. His noble spirit was one of the things that she loved most about him. "Lincoln..."

"I swear, she didn't even touch me, I touched her! A lot! And she didn't even like it! She just let me do what I wanted because she felt sorry for me because I was Luna's little brother-"

"Lincoln..."

"And my thing was too small to even fit inside so it's like it wasn't even in there and-"

Lori shut her brother up with another kiss and this time she battled his tongue for dominance. And as he tried to pull away, she grabbed onto the sides of his face and held him in place. When she finally needed to breathe again, she pulled away panting but with a grin on her face.

"First off, Sam said that you're not small, not by a long shot. Second, no, I didn't do anything to her. I actually thanked her for showing you love when I couldn't." Lori told him. "And third, I asked her if she minded sharing since I assumed she knew about your feelings towards us."

"U-Us?" Lincoln asked, almost fearful of the question.

"Sam said that she didn't mind sharing so long as that we truly did love you like she did." Lori then placed a hand above his heart. "And I truly do love you..." she leaned in and kissed him on the mouth with a gentle kiss. "I'm in love with you, Lincoln Loud..." she then took his hand and placed it on her chest so that he could feel her heartbeat. "And I hope that you can find it in your heart to also love me...because my heart beats for you now...only you."

Lincoln felt the beating of his sister's heart for several moments as he tried to process everything that had happened. Lori, his sister, had just confessed to being in love with him. HIM! Not Bobby but him, her little brother. Not only that but she knew about him being with Sam and she still wanted to be with him, seemingly willing to share him with Sam, who also agreed to share him (if that was true then Sam was even more perfect than he originally thought.) But he also couldn't just accept it that easily. Why now? Of all the times that it could've happened, as unrealistic as it was, why now? Was she doing because she had known about his feelings and just wanted to fulfill his fantasies before he died? He wasn't sure how to process all of this and he needed answers now more than ever.

"Lori...why now? Why after all this time are you doing this now? If you knew...knew about how I felt then why now?" Lincoln asked her, his voice sounding rather small.

"Believe it or not but I had actually decided to confront you about this a few days ago." Lori told him. "I realized how much I loved you when you almost died from Dokugumon's poison and it took almost losing you to realize how much I need you in my life. Which is also why I agreed to share you because I'd rather have you in my life then not at all."

"But how can you love me? I'm a monster...my feelings are wrong...no brother should lust after his own sister." Lincoln said as he hung his head.

"Hey...look at me, Lincoln..." Lori gently raised his head so that she could look into his eyes once more. "You're a growing young man...you're body is going through some changes and it's perfectly natural to feel certain urges from time to time. That's normal and it obvious that those urges would be directed towards those around you. Lincoln, you live with ten sisters, who are very attractive btw, and you've seen us in various states of undress. Hell, we've all seen each other naked on accident already." Lori couldn't help but chuckle at the first time that Leni walked out of the shower with a towel wrapped around herself only for it to fall off in front of Lincoln. The poor boy had a nosebleed and fainted which caused Leni to think that he was dying. "But the fact that you didn't act on those urges means that you're not a monster. You never tried to sniff our underwear or purposely tried to sneak a peek at us, did you?"

"What!? No!" Lincoln looked horrified at the mere thought of it. "You're my sisters, I love you! I would never do anything as horrible as that!"

"See? That right there is the reaction of a normal person, not a monster. But you're confusing your love for us with the idea of being a monster because of how we treated you in the past...and that's not your fault. It's ours." Lori dropped down to one knee so that she could be level with him. She looked at him with a look full of sorrow and hoped that he could see how sorry she truly was. "Lincoln...I'm so sorry for the way that I've treated you. I've taken you and your love for granted and that's the worse thing that I could've ever done. It should've been me that was there for you, not Sam. But I'm truly grateful that she was or I shudder to think at what might've happened to you. You. Are. Not. A. Monster. I am...and I'm sorry."

Lincoln didn't know when he started crying again but he could feel warm tears falling onto his chest, dampening his shirt. Never did he actually think that Lori would be saying those words to him. Hearing Sam tell him that he wasn't a monster was wonderful and it help him lighten his burden. But when Lori said it, Lincoln felt like he was set free. He dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around Lori, burying his face into her chest as he unleashed the pain that he still held inside. And Lori cried with him as she held onto him. She could feel his sorrowful cries reverberate throughout her body as Lincoln wailed into her chest. And with each breath that he took, Lincoln shuddered in her arms, trembling with the force of his cries.

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours and when Lincoln finally stopped after pouring out his pain. The poor boy had fallen asleep in Lori's arms. She gently carried him over to the bed and she placed him under the covers. She then sent a text to Sam telling her that they would be staying in his room until tomorrow as Lincoln was exhausted. Sam sent back a winky face emoji taking it to mean that they had done it and that's why Linc was exhausted.

And while Lori would've liked to be one with Lincoln, she first had to make sure that he knew that he wasn't a monster. She had already failed him enough, she wasn't going to continue to fail him anymore. And as the Bearer of Reliability, Lori would make sure that Lincoln could always rely on her from now on. She got into bed with him and pulled him close to her so that she could share in his warmth before she drifted off into sleep.

Her last thoughts before sleep claimed her were that if she had realized her feelings sooner that they could've have nights like this years ago.

 **End of chapter.**

The next charter will contain the lemon between Lori and Lincoln in "I love you part 2." If we don't reach the review goal early then I'll see you guys on the 9th. Till next time.


	43. Ch 43: I Love You Part 2

**I don't own Digimon or the Loud House.**

 **It's the 9th and it's time for another update. This is the continuation of the last chapter and in this one the long awaited lemon between Lori and Lincoln has finally arrived. I had originally planned for Lori to be his first but Siege's story made me choose Sam instead. Still, this is very similar to how it would have gone down. So enjoy and I'll see you on the 23rd with a new chapter.**

 **The Digi-Loud Adventure**

 **Chapter 43: I Love You Part 2**

Lincoln woke up feeling warm, warmer than he had in a long time. And he was lying on top of the softest heated pillow that he had ever lied on. He rubbed his face against it and he savored the feeling that spread across his cheek and chin, almost as if it were sucking him in.

And as he was beginning to register that he was awake, he finally realized that he was feeling warm from one side of his body and not the other. Frowning, he reached over in order to pull the blanket over his whole body and he felt something that was not a blanket. His arm was wrapped itself around a solid but smooth shape that had the same warmth that his pillows had. But halfway down his forearm, the texture changed and it wasn't smooth anymore. It felt like a...cloth? Whatever it was seemed to hug itself around a curved surface and as Linc's hand explored further he came across a crevice between another curved surface. Both were close together, almost pressing together. And the cloth was thin enough that he could feel the heat radiating off of the object next to him. Curious as to what it was, he tried to grab a handful and he felt the object both jump and squeak in surprise.

"Eep!" the sound came from somewhere above him.

Opening his eyes, the first thing that Lincoln saw was the color blue. Blinking, he pulled away and looked up.

"M-Morning Lincoln...having fun with my butt?" Lori asked, her face blushing red as she gave him a playful grin.

"Huh?" Lincoln looked down to see that his left hand was indeed gripping her butt while he had been lying down on her chest. As soon as he realized what he was doing, he pulled away as if his hand had been burned. He recoiled back so fast that he tumbled off the bed and onto the floor.

"Lincoln!" Lori called out to him in concern. He did hit the floor pretty hard.

But Lincoln mistook Lori's shout to be one of anger instead of worry and he quickly sprang up as he waved his hands in front of him. "I'm so sorry, Lori! I didn't mean to do that! I would never touch you like that! I was just asleep!" He said quickly which caused Lori to laugh.

"Lincoln, it's literally okay." She told him as she sat down on the bed.

Lincoln looked at her and saw that she indeed wasn't angry with him. And as he did, he couldn't help but take in her appearance. She was dressed in her regular blue tank top but she was missing her normal shorts. Instead it seemed that she had opted out of the pants option because she was dressed in just her underwear. Her light blue and very alluring underwear that Lincoln couldn't turn away from.

When she saw that he was staring, Lori couldn't help but feel a bit smug. "Like what you see?" she asked him in a teasing tone. She was still half lying on the bed with her legs exposed since Lincoln took the blanket with him. She ran a hand up her thigh and stopped just on her waist where the band to her panties stopped.

Lincoln audibly gulped as he pulled at his collar. He was suddenly feeling very hot and it had nothing to do with the temperature in the room. He tried to look away but the way that his sister was lying on the bed was one of the most enticing views that he had ever seen in his young life. And just as that thought passed through his head, Lincoln felt ashamed of himself. His expression soured as he realized that he was ogling his own sister.

"Lincoln, what's the matter?" Lori asked him when she saw that he was frowning.

"This is a dream, isn't it?" He asked her, his eyes looking down at the floorboards.

"What makes you think that?" Lori asked him, curiosity evident in her tone.

"Because...my sisters...they wouldn't be found dead sleeping in my bed like that. They don't care about me and if they knew that I had dreams like this," He motioned toward her and himself. "Then they would hate me for sure. I'm a monster..."

"Lincoln..." Lori began but then stopped. It was probably due to him just waking up that he either didn't remember about yesterday or he just didn't realize that he was already awake. Either way, Lori knew that she could use this to her advantage and show Lincoln how much she loved him, even if he thought it was a dream. "Well, what if this is a dream? What would you do with me if you could?"

"What?" Lincoln looked up at her in confusion.

Lori smiled as she leaned forward, making sure to expose as much cleavage as she did. "You said it yourself, this is a dream right? So let's take advantage of it and do what you've always wanted..." She then gave him a half lidded grin. "Let's take that log between your legs for a test drive."

Lincoln looked down at his pants and he could see the outline of his bulge pressing against his pants. Seeing his sister in the position had gotten him hard and he hadn't even realized it. He made to cover himself but Lori called out to him.

"Lincoln, there's no need to be shy," She told him. She then motioned for him to come closer. "This is a dream...so let's enjoy ourselves~"

Lori then patted the bedside her and waited patiently for him. Lincoln gulped once more before he seemed to make up his mind and got up. He walked on wooden legs over to the bed and dropped onto the very edge of the mattress with his hands clasped on top of his knees. He looked so nervous that Lori found it adorable.

"Relax~" she purred as she placed her chin beside his ear. She had never done this before but seeing him act like this emboldened her moves. Perhaps the fact that she was treating this like a dream also helped free her inhibitions and she wasn't worried about messing up. Because she was doing what her heart wanted and the fact that her first time would be with Lincoln also helped put her at ease. Smirking, she began to nibble on his earlobe as her hands snaked their way across his stomach and chest.

"A-Ah...L-Lori..." Lincoln began to pant and moan as she tried to ease his nervousness. Despite not having any sexual experience before, Lori still had the knowledge that her mother had imparted on her. And in a twisted sense, she was using what her mother taught her in order to please her brother. She couldn't help but feel that there was something really wrong with them all but at the same time she didn't really care. She loved him and nothing was going to get in the way of that love, nothing.

"Do you like that...Lincy~" Lori breathed out next to his ear, her hot breath scalding his skin and the back of his neck.

"A-ah...I...I..."

Lori smiled inwardly at his reaction. She then moved down to his neck and began to playfully lick and kiss it, nibbling it in places to see where he was most sensitive. Her mother had told her that men, just like women, responded well to foreplay and that it wasn't just playing with their balls and doing the deed. They were human and they craved the human touch just as much as women, sometimes more so because they were usually left to carry much heavier burdens. And Lori couldn't help but admit that her mother had been right in this case. Lincoln definitely carried more of the burden in the family now than he used to. And Lori wanted nothing more than to show him just how much she appreciated him.

"Lincy...it's time to take this off..."

Lori reached down to the hem of his shirt and pulled it off, kissing his bare shoulders once she finished removing it. She then placed her hands on his shoulders and gently guided him to lie down on the bed. She was kneeling beside him, taking his in blushing appearance as he looked up at her with equal parts nervousness, disbelief, and anticipation. Smirking, she reached down and undid his pants before she began to slide down the bed along with the article of clothing. But as she did, his pants met some resistance as they met his bulge.

"Oh...looks like someone needs help getting out." Lori said playfully as she reached up with both hands to the top of his pants and underwear. As she gripped the two sides of the zipper and waistband, Lori could feel the heat radiating off of his penis through his clothes. And as she licked her lips in anticipation, she pulled down in one motion and freed his member to the air. "Whoa..."

Lincoln's penis sprang free from his clothes like a jack in the box and Lori was almost taken aback by its sudden appearance. When Sam had told them that Lincoln wasn't small by any means, she had not been kidding. The last time that she had seen his penis was about a year ago when she walked in on him changing in his room because they apparently couldn't even bother to knock before barging in. God, she really needed to do better and right now she fully intended on fulfilling that promise.

"...Is it too small?" Lincoln asked, worry clear in his eyes and voice.

Smiling, Lori removed his pants the rest of the way before she lied down on the bed between his legs so that she was right in front of his crotch. She pressed her face against it and marveled at how hot it felt against her skin. She was pretty sure that she could burn herself if she wasn't careful.

"Lincoln...you have nothing to worry about..." She then kissed the side of his shaft and caused him to gasp. "You're perfect just the way you are right now."

Lori then took both of her hands and wrapped them gently at the base of his shaft before aiming it towards. She recalled what her mother had told her about giving head and pooled some saliva in her mouth before taking the head in. She both felt and heard as her brother inhaled sharply as her mouth wrapped around his head. She could feel his already boiling member grow hotter and she could already taste the salty precum that was coming out of his slit on top of his head. She slowly began to move her tongue on a circular motion as her hands began to pump him up and down. She soon began to bob her head up and down as she worked on setting a rhythm that she could work with.

And as she did, she could hear her brother moaning and panting as he clearly enjoyed what she was doing to him. She felt herself swell up with pride at the same time that she felt herself growing slick with her wetness. And as much as she wanted to reach down with one hand to please herself, she resisted since this was about Lincoln first. She was going to give him the best mind blowing sex that he had ever had so that he knew just how much she loved him.

"L-Lori...I...Ah...I...I..." Lincoln tried to speak but he could barely form the words. He could feel himself reaching his limit and he wanted to try and warn her but he couldn't. He reached down and placed his hands on her head as his body urged her to continue.

Lori took that as a sign that he was close and when she felt his hands on top of her head, she inwardly smirked. She began to suck even harder as she slurped up and down on his member, bobbing her head in a swirling motion that her mother had told her about. The swirling motion served to bring him to the edge because just as she felt him tense up, he pressed her head down on his member and it hit the back of her throat at the same time that he came. Hot, thick ropes of semen filled her mouth and Lori gagged as she pulled away, coughing as cum dripped down her chin and onto the bed. She then felt several strands of semen covering her face and hair as he shot out another load onto her face. When she looked up, Lincoln was lying on his back with his arms stretched out.

"That...was...amazing..." Lincoln managed to breathe out after a moment of silence.

"Glad that you liked it..." Lori preened as she cleaned herself off. She took off her shirt and used it to wipe the excess semen off. Once she was clean enough, she looked over at her brother and smiled. "You think that you're ready for the main course?"

"Huh?" Lincoln glanced down towards where she was sitting and tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean? Isn't the dream over?"

"Nope." Lori shook her head. "We're just getting started."

"Then..." Lincoln hesitated, his face covered in a new blush. "C-Could we try something b-before...we do that?"

"Of course." Lori said kindly. This was about making it up to him and helping him feel loved. Whatever he wanted to try, she would do it for him because she loved him. "Anything that you want to try is fine with me. It's your dream after all."

"Then could you lie down?" Lincoln asked as he sat up.

"Okay." Lori said as she giggled. She had an idea of where this was going and obediently lied down.

"N-Now...I'm going to t-take your u-underwear off..." Lincoln explained, still nervous despite what they had just done. He was still red in the face but he seemed more eager now than ever as he gently pulled down her blue pantes and exposed her glistening flower.

Lori felt herself blush as he laid his eyes on a place that few had ever seen. No man had ever seen her like that, not even Bobby, and Lori would be lying if she said that she wasn't nervous about what he thought about it. She had always felt a little insecure about her vagina and now that Lincoln was staring so intently at it, she was scared that he wouldn't like it once he saw it. But those fears were quickly pushed away as Lincoln looked up at her and whispered. "You're beautiful..."

Then she watched as he leaned in and kissed the top of her pubic mound. Lori tried her best to not react in case that she scared him but as Lincoln began to run his tongue inside of her lower lips, seemingly savoring the taste of her, Lori began to squirm. As her breath began to shorten from the pleasure that she was receiving, Lori could feel her body twisting as Lincoln worked that marvelous tongue of his.

"Oh...Lincy..." Lori moaned out his name as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Her breasts would rise and fall with each breath that she would take and she never knew that she could feel like that. And she was even more turned on because it was her brother's first time going down on a girl as well as her first time getting eaten out. Sharing one of their firsts together helped Lori reach her limits and as she felt her climax nearing, she gripped his hair and tried to push his face as deep inside of her as she could. And as her orgasm hit her in waves of pleasure, she could still feel her brother lapping up her juices in earnest as she came which only served to make her come once more.

When she was finally done, Lori was a panting mess at the act that they had just done. She was sure that her face was crimson and that she looked like a mess as she had run her hands through her hair a couple of times. But as she looked into her brother's eyes, she could only see how much he loved her. And it made her heart swell even more at the raw emotions that were being displayed. She truly felt blessed at that moment that someone like Lincoln could love her, especially when she didn't deserve him.

"I love you...so very much, Lincoln Loud." Lori told him and she meant it with all of her heart.

"I love you too." Lincoln then crawled up to her and positioned himself above her. "This is still a dream, right?"

"Yes," Lori nodded. "This is your dream."

"C-Can...can we make it our dream?" He asked her.

The look in his eyes and the way that he asked both broke and melted her heart at the same time. He was so pure and innocent that Lori almost couldn't take it. She was feeling so many emotions that she felt like she would burst at any moment.

With tears in her eyes, she nodded. "Of course...anything that you want, my dear Lincy." She then leaned up in order to capture his lips with hers. "This is our dream...from now until forever..."

"You promise?" Lincoln asked.

"I promise."

Lori wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close to her chest. Then she braced herself as she felt Lincoln's member prod at her entrance. As she leaned in to kiss him, she felt herself part as the head made its way inside. Her mother had told her that while the feeling was indescribable, that she would feel both full and complete with the right partner. And at that moment as Lincoln pushed inside of her, she felt as though her mother had been right again.

Once he reached her final barrier, he looked at her and asked the silent question. With a nod, Lori kissed him once more as he made the final push and broke the last barrier that was stopping them from being one. She felt the stinging sensation that both her mother and Sam had warned her about and she did her best to push it out of her mind. She focused instead on kissing Lincoln until the pain faded away and she could feel pleasure. And sure enough, within moments of him gently sliding in and out of her, Lori could feel herself enjoying the feeling of him inside of her.

The right partner made this act feel incredible, her mother had said, but Lori found that those words couldn't do what she was feeling justice. She felt herself nearly bursting at the seams with love for her brother. And she also felt like her entire body was on fire while at the same time she felt like she was melting from his touch. And as Lincoln began to lick and suck on her throat, Lori felt like she was losing her mind. There were so many things happening at once that she couldn't keep them all straight. No wonder her mother had said that it was indescribable because she literally couldn't keep track of them all.

The only thing that she knew for sure was that she loved the feeling of his member kissing the deepest part of her. And she felt true loss everytime that she felt him pull away. It was like a piece that she didn't know had been missing had finally been returned to her. And she didn't want it to be taken away now that she knew she was missing it. With each thrust, Lori could feel her brother's love for her and as the gentle love making gave way to lustful passion, Lori could feel just how intense that love was.

Lincoln began to move at a pace that she hadn't thought possible and she could barely make a coherent sound as he pounded away. After years of being repressed, his lust for her finally exploded in one burst and she was feeling the force behind his feelings for her. Within minutes of the sudden change of speed, Lori felt herself tense up as her third orgasm hit her. For a moment she was breathless and she thought she was going to pass out from the lack of oxygen. But at that moment, Lincoln breathed new life into her as he captured her mouth with a kiss. And after receiving that kiss of life, Lori could see that her brother was nearing his limit.

The bed shook with each rapid thrust and Lori was sure that the sound of a wildebeest moaning was her. And while she would normally be mortified if she made such a sound, right now she couldn't careless.

"L-Lori!" Lincoln gasped out her name.

That was the only warning she got before she felt him tense up and he planted his rod as deep inside of her as he could. And then Lori felt his love pour into her and flood her chamber. The feeling of his fiery liquid exploding inside of her drove her over her limits once more as her fourth and fifth orgasm were hit one after the other. Lori blacked out for a moment and when she regained consciousness, Lincoln was lying on top of her with his face between her breasts.

They lay there panting for several minutes in the afterglow of their passionate lovemaking. Neither spoke, not that they could, and Lori was also aware that Lincoln's semen was pouring out of her and into the bed. She felt herself weakly giggle at the thought that he would probably need a new bed.

"Lori?" She heard her brother say after about ten minutes of silence.

"Yea?"

"This isn't a dream, is it?" Lincoln asked her as he continued to lay in between her breasts.

"It is." She wrapped her arms around him and held him close. "It's a dream come true. _Our_ dream come true."

Upon hearing that, Lori felt Lincoln return the embrace as he turned to look up at her. He had tears of relief, joy, and love in his eyes. Relief that she didn't think that he was a monster and began hating him. Joy that she accepted him. And love because she truly did love him. "I'm...I'm so happy right now..."

"Me too." Lori said as she reached up with one hand and placed it on top of his hair. "I love you."

"And I love you, big sis."

And at this time Lori felt herself blush once more from mild embarrassment as the look that he was giving reminded her of the one that he had given to her long ago when he was just a small child. And much to his surprise, he was pulled into a tighter hug as she squealed in delight at how adorably cute her brother was.

 **End of chapter.**


	44. Ch 44: Return of The Prank

**I don't own Digimon or the Loud House.**

 **Well guys we managed to get 10 reviews so like I promised here's the next chapter. I have a few of these already done in advance and while I'm working on finishing up this arc, I'm posting them two weeks apart so that I can have a regular schedule. But if there's enough of a demand then I feel like there shouldn't be a wait. This chapter was gonna come out next weekend but since we reached the tenth review earlier today I'm posting it early. The next chapter, ch: 45, will be posted on the 1rst of March unless we reach another ten reviews in which case I'll post it early once more.**

 **I've also been working on the next chapter of Ace Cream, I wanted it to be done by Valentine's Day but I didn't like how it was coming out so I rewrote it. I feel like I have to deliver an even better chapter than the last before. Ace Cream was honestly going to only be a one shot and it's started to evolve into something more. I'm actually planning a sequel for it and I'll explain more once I'm done with the next chapter. I should have it done in the next few days. It's gonna be great, I promise you that.**

 **Well guys, I hope that you enjoy this chapter as well. Chapter 45 will be part 3 of the I love you arc so expect a good lemon as well.**

 **The Digi-Loud Adventure**

 **Chapter 44: Return of The Prank**

"So how did it go last night?" Luna asked her older sister once she entered the shared bedroom. They were all gathered in the room just before lunch time because Lori and Lincoln had been absent at both dinner last night and breakfast this morning. And now that their lost sister had emerged, they were all eager to hear the good news. They were sure it was good news because Lori had _never_ smiled that brightly before.

"It was amazing..." Lori sighed as she placed a hand on the side of her face.

"Ah come on! You gotta give us more than that!" Lynn complained as she sat indian style on her bed.

"Yea, don't hold back on the juicy parts, sister!" Luan seconded. Since it was her night next, Luan wanted to know just what she was working with so that she could adjust her material to fit her audience. Or rather so that her audience could fit in her. Heyo!

"Did you show him how much you loved him, Lori?" Leni asked as Lori came to sit beside her. **Did you fuck him until he came dust? Because that's what I'm gonna do.** ' _Lincy doesn't have dust inside of him...does he?'_ **He will when I'm done with him!** ' _That's so mean!'_ But Not-Leni just continued to laugh.

"Girls, girls, let her breathe." Sam said as she sat apart from them but close enough to be included. Things were still tense between them but she was making an effort to help them because Ace needed this. He needed to stop torturing himself and she wanted him to be happy.

"Thanks, Sam." Lori said gratefully. She then turned towards her sisters. "We didn't actually do it last night..."

Lori then explained everything that had happened the night before and how she wanted to make sure that Lincoln understood that he wasn't a monster. And Sam had to give it to Lori because she hadn't thought to tell him that. She felt herself respecting the eldest Loud girl despite their issues. Lori also told them that she made sure that Lincoln knew just how sorry she was for taking him for granted. And once he understood that she didn't think he was a monster and that he never was that Lincoln's guard finally broke and he embraced her. He spent what seemed hours crying into her chest as she comforted him and held him. And it wasn't until that morning that they made love.

"Dude, that sounds heavy..." Luna said as she shook her head. She had no idea that Lincoln had been dealing with all that on his own. She was surprised that he hadn't broken under the strain.

"Now do you understand why I'm so pissed off at you?" Sam asked them. Each of the Loud girls hung their heads and nodded. Seeing that they now knew the depth of how much they fucked up, Sam was sure that they would try harder now to make it right. "If you guys can make things right with Ace it will go a long way to making things okay between us. So long as he's happy then so will I."

"Sam, thanks again for all that you've done and for being there for him. I said it before and I'll say it again. You have no idea how much that means to me." Lori told her. "Though you could have warned me that Lincoln had so much stamina."

As Sam caught onto what the older blonde was referring to she couldn't help but blush. "H-How many times did you...?"

"We only did it once but I did go down on him." Lori told them, her cheeks sporting a rosy blush. "And then he returned the favor."

"You mean?" Luan asked, her own cheeks red from picturing her siblings doing the deed.

"Yea...that persuasive tongue of his should be illegal!" Lori couldn't help but giggle and Sam joined her.

"I know what you mean." Sam admitted.

"He also made me come like 5 times!" Lori admitted with a laugh.

"Me too!" Sam told them.

While the two blondes shared a laugh that only they were able to enjoy, the other four girls stared at them with envy.

"You don't have to rub it in, you know." Lynn told them as she glared at the pair.

Both girls looked embarrassed as they stopped and failed to try and look anything but gleeful. "We're sorry." they both said together.

"At least we don't have to wait too long now." Luna said with a sigh.

"Speak for yourself, I'm last!" Lynn said.

"Oh wait! Did you guys use protection?" Sam asked Lori as she suddenly remembered.

"No." Lori shook her head. She couldn't believe that she had forgotten something so important. "We were so caught up in the moment that I forgot."

"Just make sure to go see Babamon once we're done here. She gave me a potion that prevents pregnancy since she knew that Ace and I had done it." Sam told her. She then rubbed her hands together. "Now tell us the rest, sister."

Grinning, Lori explained the rest of her morning with Lincoln about how he thought he was still dreaming after he woke up. And how she told him that it was a dream in order to ease him into doing it with her. And how at the end he asked her if it could be their dream. This earned an 'awwww' from the whole room at such a tender and loving moment. And how at the end, Lincoln had realized that he wasn't in a dream. And how Lori had told him that it was a dream come true, their dream come true.

"Girl, that's both sweet and corny." Sam said with a large smile on her face. While most girls would probably be jealous that their man had been with another girl, Sam felt happy that Lincoln had such a wonderful experience. She was sure that once this was all done that he would be able to smile once more like how he used to before he began to torture himself over his feelings. "But I'm glad that you did it. I'm sure that Ace appreciates it too."

"I still can't believe that you used mom's tips on our brother." Luan said with a shake of her head. "I guess you could say that Linc needed a mother's touch to feel better?"

"Dude, seriously?" Luna asked as they all cringed.

"Sorry, I'm nervous as hell right now and comedy is the only way I know how to cope!" Luan confessed. "I mean, look at them and look at me! How can I compete?"

They could see what Luan was referring too since both Lori and Sam were beautiful blondes that looked very desirable. Meanwhile Luan felt plain compared to them. Looking down at her chest, she was still rather small compared to them as well.

"Dude, don't worry about that. You heard Sam, Linc loves each of us for us. He doesn't care about how we look." Luna said as she tried to cheer her roommate up.

"Yea, Lincy totes loves us no matter what." Leni piped up. **I don't know...Ms. Jokes over there does look like a plain jane...** ' _Her name is Luan, not Jane.'_ **That's not what I meant...** Not-Leni sighed as she shook her head.

"Luan, you only have to be yourself." Lori told her as she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Only you can know how to make a bond with Lincoln. As the oldest I had a responsibility to him to make sure that he knew that he wasn't a monster and to reassure him that we did love him. You have your own path to take and when you're with him, just follow your heart and you will know what to do."

"It also helps if Ace knows that you're interested in him like that. Otherwise he will tear himself down for thinking about you like that when he thinks that you aren't into him." Sam added.

"So I should just kiss him then?" Luan asked.

"No, you have to make it clear that you love him. I had to kiss him several times and make out with him before he let his guard fall. So be ready for a battle." Lori told her. "But once he accepts that your feelings are true then be ready for a mindblowing show. After what we did this morning, he's going to be even more experienced."

"D-Does it hurt?" Luan asked with a worried look. "You know...when he puts it in?"

Both Lori and Sam shared a look and a silent conversation seemed to pass between them. And after a moment they came to an agreement because Lori spoke first.

"You will probably be scared at the moment right before he's about to put himself inside of you." Lori admitted carefully. "But once he's inside of you, you will know what it's like to feel both full and complete."

"You will feel a sharp pain though." Sam added. "It's a stinging sensation that will take some getting used to. But it will quickly pass so long as he's gentle with you until you're ready to speed up. And knowing Ace, he will be gentle until you are ready for more."  
"And make sure that you shower before hand. He might go down on you like he did on us." Lori said with a grin. Seeing her normally jokey sister blush and squirm was rather fun. "The last thing that you want is for him to think that you're dirty down there."

"Lori!" Luan exclaimed as she used both hands to cover her crotch. She seemed mortified at just the thought of him saying something like that.

"Out of curiosity, what did Ace say that you tasted like?" Sam asked Lori.

All of the girls turned redder than they had before at her question. But to their surprise, Lori actually answered her.

"He said that I tasted citrusy." Lori admitted. She was blushing just as hard as she when Lincoln mentioned that he liked how she tasted. Tangy but also sweet, almost like oranges or grapefruit.

"Sweet. He said that I tasted like kiwis." Sam said with a grin. Ace had told her that girls who ate a lot of fruits and vegetables tended to taste sweeter down there because their body would absorb the nutrients and stuff from the foods they are and basically sweat them out. Or secrete them as he told her. Since she was into eating healthy her girl cum tasted pretty good to him even though it was still a little tangy.

"Is it weird that I want to know what I taste like now?" Luna asked them as she blushed at her own boldness.

"I'm _not_ tasting you." Lynn scowled as she scooted away from her sister.

"Not you, dude. I want Lincoln to tell me." Luna told her with a laugh.

"Anyways, back to the topic at hand." Lori stated as they were beginning to get off topic. "Luan, just try to relax and talk to him. Trust me, you will be nervous. I sure as hell was but once you look into his eyes and see the love that he has for you it will make it that much easier to make love to him. He will be gentle with you and most importantly, he won't do anything that you don't want him to."

"Thanks, Lori, that actually helps me a lot." Luan admitted. "But now that he has experience with...well, you two, how can I hope to compare to that? You two will probably be able to please him a lot more than I can."

"It's not a competition on who is better." Lori told her calmly. "It's about creating a bond with Lincoln that shows him how much you truly love him. That's all the matters. If you do that, then you will have done just as much as we have."

"Also if you suck his earlobes he becomes putty in your hands." Sam added.

"Oh my god, I did that too!" Lori said, amazed that the blonde had done the same as her.

"See? Putty in your hands." Sam told her.

"It also helps to nibble gently too." Lori said.

"Okay, okay, tell me everything that you think I should know. Whatever secrets mom told you lay them on me. I need something more to work with than what I've got." Luan said before she began to listen to everything the two older girls told her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time that they were done talking it was already lunchtime and Babamon had come to get them with several cups of pregnancy potions ready. She told them with a sly smile that she thought they might need them. And that each potion would work for about a month before they would need another dose.

When they gathered around the dinner table, they were surprised to see both Leomon and Jijimon standing at the head of the table. And judging from the looks on their faces, they came to deliver some more bad news.

"Greetings DigiDestined." Jijimon said as they all sat down.

Both Lincoln and Clyde were already seated down alongside their partners who looked rather hungry from training. But the two boys looked troubled.

"Is everything alright?" Luan asked as they sat down.

"I'm afraid not." Jijimon said with a sigh. "We have received disturbing news that both Datamon and LadyDevimon seek to lay siege to Primary Village."

"And you guys can't hold out in a siege..." Luan surmised at once.

"You got it." Lincoln nodded. "Jijimon and Leomon had just told us about the news while Babamon went to get you."

"So what are we going to do?" Leni asked. While she wasn't sure what a siege was, it didn't sound good. **No shit. It means that they will try to starve us out until we give up.**

"Unfortunately, we do not have the strength to repel them on our own." Jijimon continued. "However, you eight might be able to help us. Which is why we come to you to see if you can see a solution that we cannot. I implore you to help us."

"Do you have a map of the island?" Luan asked as she got up from her chair and made her way over to Lincoln's side.

"Yes, we have one right here." Leomon said as he pointed at the spot in front of Lincoln. "As you can see we have outline where the enemy's forces are currently stationed and the path that they are likely to take."

"And what are our enemies capabilities?" Luan asked as she looked over the map.

"As far as we can tell, Datamon has mostly ground troops while LadyDevimon has mostly fliers." Clyde said as he handed her the notes that he had been reading.

"What about our forces? Do we have any fighters like in Toy Town?" Luan asked.

"Sadly we don't have many fighters. Only a handful here not counting yourselves." Leomon said.

"I was thinking about splitting our numbers into two groups." Lincoln said as he turned towards the rest of his sisters. "We split up into four so that we can attack the two armies at the same time. If we can break their ranks before they come to us then we can stop them without having to put the baby Digimon in danger. Plus they wouldn't be expecting us to attack them so we'd have the element of surprise on our side and in war that's a powerful weapon."

"That could work..." Lynn said thoughtfully. "If we can coordinate our attacks then neither side will know that we attacked them and be caught with their guard down."

"What about their numbers? Do we know how big each side is?" Lori asked.

"Not large, about a battalion each." Leomon answered. "Their real strength comes from their generals. If you take down their leader then the rest will crumble."

"So if we take down their bosses they won't fight anymore?" Leni asked. **Punk ass bitches.**

"But we still need an actual plan." Sam said, voicing on the side of caution. "We can't just rush in there and hope for the best."

"That's why I wanted Luan to see these." Lincoln motioned towards the papers. "In Toy Town she was able to set up defenses that turned the tide of the battle until I could show up to finish off the last bad guy. If it weren't for some black gears that got in the way then Luan would've handled the ultimate level without my help."

"Awe, thanks, Lincy." Luan gushed as she pinched his cheek, earning a blush from him.

"It's the truth." Lincoln insisted. "Anyways, do you think you can use your pranking knowledge to help us with our campaigns against the two enemy forces?"

"Lincoln, my sweet, what I have in store for them will have them wishing that they were never even born!"

And then the room was filled with a maniacal laughter that chilled even Leomon's blood. Each of the sisters watched as the prankster that they feared returned earlier from her slumber. And Jijimon actually took a step back as he felt a chill on his spine and the hair on the back of his neck stand up. The last time that he had heard laughter like that had been when Piedmon had come to power. All those years ago...

But Lincoln simply looked up at his sister and smiled because he knew that unleashing her on their enemies the only sure way to make it out of this one alive. Luan would unleash hell the likes of which no Digimon had ever seen and while it scared the shit out of him, Lincoln also felt his heart warm up with love and pride because he knew that his sister could do anything. And that both terrified and made him feel safe. Because she was on his side.

 **End of chapter.**

This was sort of a filler chapter to be honest since I'm getting ready for the final battle on File Island. Luan will be unleashed on their enemies and the Digital World will experience a Prankpocalypse like it never has before and it hasn't. I've been planning what Luan does to their enemies for a whole year now and I can't wait to finally show you all what I've come up with. It should send shivers down your spines. Till next time.


	45. Ch 45: I Love You Part 3

**I don't own Digimon or the Loud House.**

 **I didn't think that we'd reach another ten reviews so quickly but here we are. And as promised, I'm posting this new chapter right before I get ready for work. Since it's barely been a few days, I'll still post on the first of march for the next chapter unless of course we reach another 10 reviews.**

 **This chapter is the long awaited Luancoln lemon and I'm not gonna lie, it's honestly one of my favorites mainly because of the jokes I put near the end. Not my best material when it comes to jokes but they felt appropriate for the chapter.**

 **I got a few questions in the reviews so I thought I'd answer them. RvBLover, to answer your question; yes, they are going to be apart of it but not until they're older. I have an idea for a time skip that is going to happen after the third major arc. Still a long ways off but it's in the works.**

 **Dark Namekian, I already have their partners picked out and I want to keep that a secret for now. I also have their crests already picked out. Part of the reason for the time skip that I mentioned is that they will be needed in order to fulfill the prophecy that I revealed a few chapters ago.**

 **The Keeper of Worlds, not really a question but yes, I do have plans for Piedmon to hear about Luan. and yes, there will be a rivalry of sorts. I have big plans for that.**

 **Well guys, you guys have been liking these chapters a lot and the next chapter is another filler for the upcoming battle. But the one after that, chapter 47 is going to be part 4 of the I love you arc so you know what that means. Wink wink. Hope you all enjoy it and I'll see you all next time.**

 **The Digi-Loud Adventure**

 **Chapter 45: I Love You Part 3**

After a quick lunch, Luan and Lincoln got to work on their plans for attack in his room. None of their sisters or friends wanted to be near Luan when she went into prank mode, for good reason. The two spent several hours coming up with plans and by the time that they were done, it had already gotten dark outside.

"Man, I'm sore!" Lincoln exclaimed as he stretched and popped his back. They had been sitting at the desk in the corner of his room. With their plans all sorted and finalized they would be ready to present everything tomorrow morning.

"You can say that out Loud." Luan said as she popped her own back and laughed. To her surprise, Lincoln actually laughed at her pun. She turned towards him and smiled at her brother. When he turned to look at her and returned the smile, Luan began to feel something stirring within her. And it was at this moment that Luan decided to make her move. "Say, Linco, do you think that you could do me a favor?"

"Sure." Lincoln said with a shrug.

He began to put away their papers inside of the desk drawer when Luan got up and walked over to the bed. She sat down on the edge and undid her ponytail, allowing her hair to fall and frame itself around her face. When Lincoln turned around to face her, he stopped dead in his tracks as he couldn't help but stare.

"Do you think that you could give me a massage? My shoulders are awfully stiff after sitting down all day." Luan asked him with an innocent tone. Then she began to remove her shirt right in front of him. When she 'noticed' that he was staring, Luan 'became' shy and gingerly half covered herself even though she was still wearing her yellow bra. "Lincy," she whined cutely. "You're supposed to turn around when a lady undresses."

Lincoln swallowed thickly before he shook his head and quickly apologized. "S-Sorry!" he turned around and he could hear her giggling behind him.

"Oh Lincy~" Luan had gotten up, allowed her skirt to drop to the floor, and closed the distance between them. She stopped right behind him and pressed herself to his back as she wrapped her arms around him. "You know that I'm just teasing you, right?"

"R-Right..." Lincoln tried to sound calm but he couldn't stop his thoughts from running wild. There was no way in hell that Luan was just teasing him. This was deliberate and he knew it. The only thing that he didn't know was why she was doing this. Did Lori have something to do with it? Did the prophecy? Were they all going to try and have sex with him so that he wouldn't die a 'virgin' in their eyes? Did Luan know that he had already had sex with Sam and Lori? He wasn't sure but right now he was more curious about what Luan had in store for him. While he was no longer tearing himself apart about his feelings towards his sister, he had been happy with just Sam and Lori. The fact that Lori had been the one to accept his had been more than enough to free him of his torture. And he didn't want to seem greedy by asking for more than he already got. He wasn't trying to build himself a harem after all. But...if Luan _wanted_ to seduce him then he wouldn't deny her. More likely, he couldn't deny her. He really couldn't deny his sisters anything really...he never could.

"Come on then, Lincy~" Luan said as she playfully nipped on his ear causing him to tremble slightly. "I want a _full_ body massage." Luan walked over to the bed and lied down on her stomach. And when Lincoln turned around, she was eagerly waiting for him, giving her underwear clad butt a little shake to entice him. "Come on, Lincy...I'm waiting~" she purred.

Despite having been with Lori and Sam, Lincoln was still nervous as hell. He walked over to the bed and he stopped just at the edge as he looked down at his sister who was basically naked. He had given all of his sisters massages in various degrees of undress but only Lynn had ever requested a full body massage. And she usually had a towel to cover herself. Luan did not.

"Hey..." Luan snapped her fingers to get his attention. "You're forgetting something..."

"W-What?" he asked dumbly.

"You forgot to take off your clothes." Luan said as she reached up behind her and undid her bra. She then pulled it out from under her and tossed it at his face, all the while never breaking eye contact with her. And it was sooo fucking hot!

Lincoln nodded dumbly as he began to pull off his shirt and pants. He left on his blue Ace Savvy boxer briefs though because he still had a job to do. If Luan wanted a massage in order to get into the mood then she would get the best damn massage of her life!

As they were about to begin, neither of them noticed that on the nightstand beside the table that Lori's phone had been left propped up against the light. And it had the camera facing towards them. And that on the other side where the screen was located on it showed that the facetime was on and it was streaming them to another device. To Luna's device, to be exact. And on the screen you could see Lori, Sam, and Luna watching intently as Lincoln stradled Luan's butt and began to work on her back. They could see as Linc's hard member poked and pressed against the cleft of her butt.

"Should we really be watching this?" Luna asked the two girls beside her in a low voice.

"Shh, you're gonna miss the good parts." Sam shushed her as she took some popcorn from the bowl in front of them.

"I'm surprised that she's acting so calmly." Lori whispered as she took a sip from her soda. "She was so nervous before."

"It's because she's good at acting..." Lynn muttered from her spot on her bed. While she was curious, she didn't feel entirely right about watching them in their private time.

"Still, she's got nerves of steel if she's hiding her nerves that well." Lori commented. "After all, she's acting like she's done this before and we all know that she hasn't."

"Shh, listen to her moan his name!" Sam whispered excitedly.

Lincoln used his thumbs to apply pressure to the back of Luan's neck. She definitely had been holding a lot of stress in her neck and shoulders. He could feel the knots in her muscles as he did his best to work on them. And with each movement that he did, he could hear her moan and groan as the tension was released. He let his hands glide over her smooth skin and he savored her warmth. Her skin wasn't as smooth as Lori's but it still felt soft to the touch. What surprised him the most were the muscles that she had hidden away. Lean and tight, Lincoln supposed that years of honing her craft had made for excellent exercise. She would have to have excellent muscle control and hand-eye coordination for all of the stunts that she could perform. She might not look like it but Lincoln bet that Luan could throw a mean right hook if she wanted to.

"Oh...Lincy~" Luan purred as she practically melted because of his magic fingers. She recalled how much Lynn had bragged about how good Linc's massages felt and now she regretted not paying attention sooner. She had been missing out _Big_ time.

"Tell me where you feel the tension the most..." Lincoln told her. He slowly slid his hands down her sides until he reached her lower back and then slid them back up, his fingers brushing against the sides of her bare breasts. The touch was enough to send shivers down Luan's spine.

"My shoulders..." Luan moaned as she tried her best not to squirm under his touch.

"Your wish is my command..." Lincoln had leaned down and whispered huskily into her ear, causing Luan to tremble once more. If she wanted to play this out then Lincoln was going to join in on the fun. After all, they both knew where this was headed.

Lincoln began to use his palms to try and smooth out Luan's shoulders. She was taut there as well and he was honestly surprised that Luan hadn't come to him sooner. He would have gladly eased her tension even before she decided to seduce him. But the more this went on, Lincoln was sure that he was trying to seduce her. He worked on her shoulders for another ten minutes or so before he started to move down to her lower back. At this point Luan was gone in a daze of relaxed pleasure and state of euphoria. Lynn was the same way when he reached that point and it took everything in his power to not do anything that would earn him a black eye. But this time, Lincoln knew that Luan wouldn't mind. In fact, she would probably encourage him. And with that in mind, Lincoln made his move.

He leaned over to her ear and at the same time he reached underneath her as he laid down on top of her in order to grope her breasts. "Luan...what do you want me to do next?" He asked her. He could feel her squirm underneath him as he massaged and groped her perky breasts. They weren't very big but there was enough for him to get a handful.

"Oh Lincy...I want...I want you to...ah...I want you to fuck me!" Luan moaned out loud as she tried her best to not come from his touch.

And as much as he wanted to, he still had one thing that he wanted to know. He pulled away from her and sat down on the edge of the bed. He waited until she realized that he had stopped and when she turned to look at him, her eyes full of lust and with the question of why he stopped, Lincoln spoke. "Why are you doing this?"

Luan knew that he would eventually ask this. She pushed herself up from the mattress and made her way over to him. She sat down next to him and leaned over so that her head rested on his shoulder. "Isn't it obvious, you big dummy?" She asked him softly. When he shook his head, she continued. "I love you, Lincoln." She then turned to look up into his warm blue eyes. "When you almost died...I felt like my world had ended. And it was at that moment that I realized just how important you were...you are to me. Perhaps I've always felt like this but I had somehow buried those feelings away because I had been told that they were wrong. But I do love you as both my brother and as a woman loves a man."

"Luan..." Lincoln was at a loss for words at her confession. He felt warm tears begin to sting his eyes but they hadn't fallen yet.

"There, there, Lincy, Luan's got you." Luan reached up and wiped away his tears with her thumb. "I'm sorry that I took you for granted, Lincy. You have no idea how much I hate myself for that. You are the reason why I laugh, the reason for my whole existence. If anything happens to you...if you should depart from this world...I won't be far behind you."

"W-What!" Lincoln was shocked by his sister's words. "Luan, you can't possibly mean that!"

But even as he asked that, Lincoln could tell that his sister was serious. "It's the truth, Lincy. And if you want me to live then make sure that you keep your promise and live a full and happy life. Because without you, there is no laughter. And without laughter, I have no reason to live." Luan then leaned in and kissed him. "So live, Lincoln Loud, and make sure that you always come back to me." She kissed him again, deeper this time. "Live so that I can always have a reason to laugh, a reason to live. Live so that my heart will always beat with my love for you until we've had our fill and can leave this world in peace."

Lincoln was silent for several moments as he stared into his sister's eyes, searching for even the slightest hint that she may have been dishonest. But no, Luan had meant every word. And while that filled his heart with dread it also filled it with love because of how much she loved him. Not long ago he had told her that he wasn't strong enough to live without them and he hadn't been lying. And now that he knew that Luan felt the same way, there was no way in hell that he was going to let that prophecy come true. He would find a way to change his destiny even if he had to tear fate a new one.

"That has honestly got to be the most fucked up and romantic thing I have ever heard." Luna said as she watched her siblings embrace.

"Why are you still watching that?!" Lynn asked from her bed. She was glaring at her sisters and Sam in disbelief. "Give them some privacy!"

"Who do you think set this up?" Lori asked her. "Luan asked me to give her my phone so that she could set it up."

"Why would she do that?" Lynn asked, clearly confused.

"Honestly? I think that she just wanted an audience. But she probably just wanted to show us just how much Lincoln meant to her so that she wouldn't have to explain herself twice." Lori said as she looked at her younger sister as she pulled Lincoln onto the bed with her. "You heard her, she literally just said that she can't live without Lincoln."

"I always thought she was a little crazy..." Sam admitted. But then the blonde sighed in defeat as she was forced to add. "But I totally get where she's coming from. I'm not sure what I would do if Ace were to die."

"I think that we all feel like that, bruh." Luna said as she placed a tentative hand on Sam's shoulder. And to her relief, Sam didn't pull away. "I know that I would feel lost without him."

The four girls shared a moment of silence before they heard Luan call out Lincoln's name as he began to suck on her breasts.

Luan was lying down on her back as her little brother began to kiss her neck. After embracing him and lying down on the bed, Lincoln began to renew their earlier engagement. He left a trail of kisses down the side of her neck and into the middle of her bosom. Each of his kisses left a burn mark on her skin that served to drive Luan crazy. And once he reached her breasts, he took her left one into his mouth and began to suck on it. His tongue swirled around her nipple as he would give it a nibble now and then. His left hand went up her right breast and he began to gently massage and grope it, pinching the nipple and giving it a light twist. He continued this for several moments, feeling encouraged each time that she moaned his name. Her fingers were entwined with his hair and she could feel herself nearing her limit.

"L-Lincoln! I...ah...I'm close!" She managed to gasp.

Lincoln increased his suction on her breast and he started to take her whole boob into his mouth, raking his teeth across her skin. He continued this until he felt her sister arch her back beneath him as her whole body tensed up as she cried out his name. His sister had reached her limit and had climaxed because of his attention to her breasts.

As she lay panting on the bed, still riding the wave of pleasure, Lincoln slid down on the bed and began to peel off her wet underwear. A musky aroma filled his nostrils that was similar to Sam's and Lori's but still unique to Luan. Feeling emboldened by his previous results, Lincoln lied down flat on the bed and kissed her inner thighs as he pulled her close to him. He left a trail of kisses as he slowly made his way down to Luan's most private of places. The heat that was coming off of her in waves was intense and Lincoln was positive that it would burn him if he wasn't careful. With a hungry look in his eyes, Lincoln dove him and began to lap up her love juices.

"Wow, Ace really does love going down on girls, huh?" Sam commented as they watched him eat Luan out.

"I bet his tongue feels amazing..." Lynn breathed out as she watched from above Lori's shoulder. All three girls turned towards the sporty Loud and stared at her with a raised eyebrow. "What!? It's okay to watch if Luan wants us!" Lynn defended with a blush.

"Sure thing dude, whatever you say." Luna chuckled. She knew that Lynn would fold eventually. This was pretty hot and the fact that it was also taboo made it more so for her. She honestly couldn't wait for her turn now that she was watching her brother in action.

"This is literally turning me on..." Lori groaned as she rubbed her thighs together.

"Me too..." Sam admitted.

"Me three." Lynn added.  
"I'm not..." Luna joked. When the other girls turned at her with a look of disbelief, she added. "I was joking! Of course I'm turned on!"

Luan began to pant as she felt Lincoln literally suck her soul out of her pussy. She gripped his head with her hands she pushed him as far as she could inside of her. She pressed her thighs against his head and refused to let him go. She was getting close to her second orgasm and that silver tongue of his was about to make her believe in god!

"D-Don't stop! Oh god! Don't stop!" she called out to him, mewing and moaning almost incoherently. She was making sounds that she had never made before. She had also never had an orgasm near as intense before. It looked like Mr. Coconuts would no longer be able to satisfy her. Hehe, that was a joke, she would never use Mr. Coconuts to masturbate. They had a perfectly healthy working relationship and she wouldn't compromise that for a cheap thrill. She had standards, damn it!

"Li-Lincoln!" She cried out as she arched her back once more and sprayed her girl cum all over her brother's face. And as she dropped back down onto the bed, she could still feel her brother licking her clean.

Lincoln made a pleased sound as he pulled away from Luan's crotch. "You taste really good, sis." Lincoln told her. "Funnily enough, you taste like lemon meringue pie."

"Really?" Luan asked as she glanced down at him. A crazy urge suddenly filled her and she propped herself up. "Give me a taste."

Lincoln raised an eyebrow at her before he shrugged and leaned down to kiss her. Luan eagerly returned the kiss and her tongue fully explored his mouth, taking in the taste of her own juices that still lingered. And much to her surprise, she did taste similar to her favorite pie. Since she had to bake so many of them, she tended to eat a lot of them. Plus she did cream herself with them a lot so it wouldn't be too surprising if she absorbed some of the flavors into her skin. Whatever the case, Luan honestly thought it was hot as hell that she was tasting herself while kissing her brother.

As she pulled away, Luan's breathing was labored from the lack of air but she had a large smile on her face. She was incredibly happy at how things had gone so far and right now she needed to bring her act to a close and perform the grand finale. But first, she had to give her audience a peek at the goods. Glancing over at the nightstand, Luan gave them a quick wink before she turned to grin at her brother.  
"Oh Lincy~ I think it's time that I got to see your little friend there." Luan said playfully as she knelt down on the floor while Lincoln stood up. She reached up to his waistband and pulled his underwear down in one fell swoop. And much to her surprise, his member sprang up from the sudden motion and smacked her on the side of the face.

"Holy shit!" Luna gasped as she feasted her eyes on Lincoln's Log. "There's no fucking way that he's that big!"

"I told you!" Lynn said but even she looked surprised.

"It's much bigger in person." Sam said as her eyes were glued onto the screen.

"Literally much bigger." Lori agreed.

"How the hell is Luan gonna take that inside of her!?" Luna asked as she looked towards the two girls with experience riding the Log. "It's gonna break her in two!"

"Will you relax?" Sam asked her. "He's only like 8 inches."

"Only!"

"Sam's right. Besides, Lincoln will be gentle, he was with us." Lori told her.

"You do realize that that's Luan we're watching, right?" Luna asked them. "If she doesn't make this into a performance then I'll eat Lynn out."

Luan was stunned silent for a moment as she stared at the Log in front of her. Sam and Lori had told her that Lincoln was big for his age, around 7 to 8 inches. But they didn't tell her that he was about an inch and a half thick! She briefly wondered if she should even try to get it inside of her. But then she realized that she might not get another chance anytime soon since they had agreed to share him. If she didn't do it now then she'd have to wait till Lord knew how long.

Grinning, she reached up and wrapped both of her hands around his shaft, barely covering it. "Wow, Lincy, you sure are big for your age."

"T-Thanks..." Lincoln said as he blushed. He still wasn't sure if he was really big or not. So far Sam and Lori had told him that he was big but he'd never compared it with anyone. A part of him thought that they were just being nice.

"I guess that this is one Log ride where I'm gonna get drenched more on the inside than out, huh?" Luan asked him as she slowly rubbed her hands up and down his shaft.

"Please...no jokes..." Lincoln pleaded with her as he tried to enjoy the feeling of her small hands on his member. Luan may have not done this before but god damn did her hands feel good!

"Ah come on, Linco! I have my best material lined up for you!" Luan said as she stood up. "Like what did the beaver say after he grabbed a bite to eat? Timber!"

Luan then pushed her brother onto the bed and quickly straddled him. She smiled as she eagerly began to slide up and down his shaft, her lower lips leaving a trail of her juices all over it.

"Why did the man lay down twenty feet of plastic sheeting in his backyard and left the hose running on it?" Luan asked him next. "To make a slip and slide!"

She began to pick up her speed as her brother moaned with pleasure at how good it felt.

"What do you call a golf ball that makes it in on the first shot?" Luan lifted herself up in order to allow his member to stand at attention. "A hole," She lowered herself down so that the tip pressed against her entrance. "In," She slowly lowered herself onto his dick, biting her lip as she felt herself getting stretched out to her fullest. "One!" As she reached her final barrier, Luan pushed down in order to break her hymen and give herself fully to her brother. To give everything of herself to the man she loved.

She stayed like that for several moments as she tried to ride out the stinging sensation. It honestly wasn't that bad for her, she had felt worse from her injuries when she was first learning her stunts. But this wasn't something that she could just brush off.

"W-Wow, Linc, you sure know how to enter a _womb_ , get it?" Luan joked as she tried to smile through the pain.

Sam choked on her drink and needed Luna to thump her on the back as she tried to both laugh and clear her airways.

Seeing the small smile on her brother's face, Luan grinned as she knew that he liked that one. "You know, I told you that I had some of my best material lined up but suddenly I just realized that I'm _full_ of it."

"Please...stop!" Lincoln said as he began to move his hips up and down.

Luan nearly went cross eyed as she felt her brother push deeper inside of her than he already was and she quickly began to mimic his movements. Her hips began to buck almost of their own accord as she held herself above him with her arms. Seeing the look in his eyes, Luan couldn't help herself and she leaned in to capture his lips. They began to battle for dominance with their tongues, Luan savor the faint taste of herself that still lingered in his mouth.

All the while she could feel her brother's amazing dick thrust deep inside her with each push. She had never done anything more than rub herself the few times that she had enough privacy to masturbate. So the feeling of her insides being filled to the brim was one that she was quickly getting addicted to. Lori had been right, she felt complete right now with Lincoln. She had never felt like she was missing something until that moment and now that she had him she knew that she couldn't live without him. She wouldn't.

"I love you." She panted as she wrapped her arms around him. Warm tears soon streamed down her cheeks but she wasn't sure if they were from joy or sadness. "I love you so much!"

"I...Ah...love you too!" Lincoln managed to say as he picked up his pace. He was nearing his limit and he was gonna cum soon. "I have for years!"

"I...ah...I have one more joke!" Luan said after a moment of heated passion.

"No...please no more jokes." Lincoln groaned as he tried to focus.

"This is the last one, I promise." Luan pushed herself up and looked down at her brother. "What is my favorite kind of pie?"

Lincoln groaned as he struggled to come up with an answer. "Lemon meringue?"

"Nope! Guess again." Luan said as she began to pick up her movements. She started to clench tightly around his member and she could feel him as he was about to burst.

"Cherry?" Lincoln asked. He was close, so close!

"Nope, you already popped that one!" Luan smirked as she knew that he was a couple of clenches away from blowing his load.

And just as he was about to cum, he knew what the answer was. "Creampie!"

"Bingo!"

And with a final thrust downward, Luan felt herself clamp down on her brother's member at the same time that she felt him explode deep inside of her. She was overwhelmed by the waves of pleasure that she was experiencing and her eyes rolled to the top of her head. Her mouth hung open and her tongue lolled out in the open. She was convulsing on top of him for a moment before she fell to the side of him and blacked out for a few moments.

When she came to, her brother was still panting on his back as he tried to regain his breath after their passionate love making. She smiled despite her exhaustion because she knew that she truly did love him and now he knew it too. She pushed herself over to him and wrapped her arms around his naked body, enjoying the feeling of his warm cum still deep inside her. And as she lay in her brother's arms, just as she was about to drift off into sleep, she idly wondered if her sisters enjoyed the show?

 **End of chapter.**


	46. Ch 46: Preparations

**I don't own Digimon or the Loud House.**

 **Welcome back to another chapter. I just posted the last chapter to Ace Cream yesterday so please check it out and leave a review.**

 **We're nearing the end of the File Island Arc as we find out heroes getting ready for their final battle in order to defend Primary Village. I think I mentioned this before but just in case I didn't, Ronnie Anne won't be making an appearance until the next arc. I know that some of you have been asking for a conclusion to that story plot point and it is coming.**

 **I'll be posting the next chapter on the 15th and that will probably be the only update that I make this month until the 29th when I post chapter 48. March is kind of a busy month for me with a wedding I gotta attend and family visiting. Also I'm playing Pokemon Sword and I'm using pokemon Home now. If any one you want to join me for some Raids send me pm and we can play together. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **The Digi-Loud Adventure**

 **Chapter 46: Preparations**

When Luan woke up the next morning, she was overjoyed to find that she was still lying in bed, her head resting on her brother's chest. She took a moment to just take in the sound of his heart beating and the rise and fall of his chest. She knew that days like that would become a rarity since she would be sharing him with other girls. But right now in that moment she could enjoy it to the fullest. She felt sore and achy down in her sex but she felt happier than she had ever felt. She felt just like Lori had told her, she felt complete. While. Like she had found her better half. While she had a plethora of jokes she could make about finding her soulmate within the same family, Luan was just happy to enjoy the moment lying in bed with him.

But sadly that moment was short lived as Lincoln began to stir. He wrapped his arm across her naked back and pulled her in close. And when Luan looked up at him, she could see him smile at her through his half closed eyes.

"Morning..." He mumbled happily.

"Morning..." Luan smiled. She leaned up and gave him a loving kiss which he returned. With a happy sigh, Luan looked into his eyes. "I love you so much..."

"I do too." Lincoln reached up with his free hand and caressed her cheek. "I'm so happy right now."

"This is gonna sound cheesy but I finally found my soulmate. Who would've thought that he'd actually turn out to be my brother." Luan said, grinning before she added. "Small world, huh?"

"For a second there, I thought you were going to make an Alabama joke." Lincoln admitted with an embarrassed chuckle.

"Oh, don't worry, there's plenty of jokes that I'm going to be making in the near future. You could say _relative-_ ly soon." Luan grinned as Lincoln groaned.

"Okay, let's go. I have to go to the bathroom and take a shower." Lincoln said as he began to get up. Luan laughed as she did the same but as she turned around to pick her clothes off of the floor, Lincoln turned around and pinched her developing rear. Luan placed her hands on her butt and spun around, her face scarlet. "Payback for that bad joke."

Luan looked embarrassed for a moment before she grinned mischievously at her brother. "Oh, you're going to regret that~" she sang.

The two siblings showered together, which took longer because they had sex in the middle of it. By the time that they finally got out, it was nearing lunch time. Lincoln went back to his room in order to grab everything that they would need to present their plans while Luan went to 'freshen' up in her room. The reality was that she wanted to go talk to her sisters.

When she arrived in the room, she was immediately bombarded with questions but Luan shushed them all. She walked over to her bed and sat down. She then motioned for them to sit down.

"Ladies, I believe that we have some business to discuss." Luan stated in a business like manner. And when the five girls all exchanged looks, Luan burst out laughing. "Nah, I'm kidding! I don't know what to tell you first! Sam, Lori, whatever you two taught him about kissing, keep it up! That mouth of his is like magic!"

"We didn't teach him anything..." Lori confessed as she glanced over at her fellow blonde.

And Sam shook her head. "Yea, Ace was naturally good from the start." She then blushed. "E-Especially when he started to go down on me."

"I guess that silver tongue of his is good for something other than convincing people, huh?" Luan said as she wagged her eyebrows.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure he could convince me of anything if he went down on me. I'd even believe him if he told me that Carol was my twin. His tongue is _that_ good." Lori said, ignoring the faint rosy tint in her cheeks as she tried to sound casual.

Both Luna and Lynn stared at their sisters with envy. They wanted to have their turn with Lincoln too. But to their surprise, Leni was strangely calm about the whole thing. Inside of her mind, Leni was sitting down next to Not-Leni on their bed. Not-Leni was telling Leni what to do when they finally got their turn with their Lincy. And when Lori turned to ask her sister a question, she didn't get a response.

"Leni? Did you hear me?" Lori asked as she placed a hand on her sister's shoulder.

Not-Leni turned towards Leni and smiled gleefully. "Let me answer this one." She told her.

'Leni' jerked back as if surprised and her left hand shot out to slap Lori across the face while her right shielded her bosom and she shouted. "No! Bad touch!"

Lori was knocked off of the bed and she fell sprawled on the floor in a daze. Leni could hit _hard_ and she had just felt like a truck had punched her in the face. The others stared wide eyed at the blond fashionista as they consciously scooted away from her reach.

Leni gasped in her mind at what Not-Leni had done and she scolded her twin when she returned.

"Why did you do that?" She asked as she glared at her, a new facial expression that she had been doing more and more recently.

"I told you that I owed her one. Maybe now she'll think twice before trying to trick us." Not-Leni said, clearly pleased with herself. "You can take over now. I want to prepare my outfit for my honeymoon with Lincy~"

"But we're the same person..." Leni asked confused. Weren't they going to share him?

"I already told you that I wanted my own turn with Lincy. You can go first since otherwise I'd never hear the end of it. But once he's done with you, I'm taking over and I'm gonna show him how a woman _really_ pleases her man." Not-Leni said as she grinned at Leni.

"But I am a woman." Leni told her, sounding a little mad. "Are you saying that I'm a man?"

Not-Leni sighed before she began to push Leni out of their head. "Just leave...I'm already starting to have a headache because of you."

When Leni regained control, she was still in the same position that Not-Leni had left her and she was looking down at her sister.

 **Tell her that no means no.**

"Um...no means no?" Leni said but it sounded more like a question.

"Ow...what the hell, Leni?" Lori groaned as she slowly pushed herself up.

"No means no?" Leni repeated as she looked at Lori.

"I didn't touch you there!" Lori growled as she glared at her sister. Her cheek hurt like hell!

"I'm sorry...you just startled me." Leni apologized as she hung her head. Not-Leni grinned as Leni began to lie for herself. **Looks like my work here is done.** ' _But you didn't do anything.'_ Leni thought back.

"That's...That's alright, Leni. Just please don't do that again. You can really hit hard, you know." Lori said as she massaged her offended cheek.

 **She's lucky I was holding back.** Not-Leni scoffed.

"Um...I was holding back?" Leni said, unsure if she should be repeating what her twin was saying.

"O-Okay..." Lori said as her eyes widened up to the size of saucers. She could believe that her sister had been holding back since she'd witnessed with her own eyes Leni throw a log almost as big as her like a football. For some unexplained reason, Leni had super strength and no one knew why, not even Lisa.

"Anyways..." Luan started as she tried to bring the conversation back to the topic at hand. "Leni, are you nervous about your turn to show your love to Lincoln?"

"No." Leni said simply.

"You're not, you know, feeling that this might be too soon?" Luna asked.

"No." Leni said again.

"How come?" Lynn asked.

"Because, silly, I've been waiting for this night for years now. I'm just so happy that it's finally time to make babies with Lincy!" Leni practically squealed.

"Whoa there, Leni, you're not going to be making babies with Lincoln just yet." Lori said as she tried to explain. "You're just going to practice, okay? Lincoln is still too young to be a dad."

"But I think he'd make a great dad." Leni pouted, boo. No babies for her. **You could always call him daddy. I know I will.**

"I'm sure that he will be literally the world's greatest dad, Leni, but he's still got to be a little older. For now you'll just have to show him that you're ready for when that day comes, okay?"

"Or when he comes." Luan muttered to her new sister, Sam, who barely held back a snicker of laughter. Both Lori and Luna shot them a look that told them to knock it off.

"Okay...but I still get to feel him shoot his love inside me, right?" Leni asked her older sister. **She's not gonna stop me from doing him raw.** Not-Leni said which Leni repeated. "I want to do him raw!"

Several of the girls choked a bit at the blond's boldness and choice of words. But as they recovered, a few of them idly wondered if Leni might be too much for Lincoln.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After lunch, Lincoln and Luan stood at the head of the table in order to present their plans. Both siblings looked nervous but for different reasons. Lincoln, while usually confident, had never had to give a war presentation before. Because that's what they were doing, going to war with the enemy. And Luan was nervous because she hadn't known that their Digimon could smell their pheromones and thus knew that she just had sex with her brother! Why did nobody tell her that before!?

She had taken her partner aside and asked him just to confirm if he could tell and he told her with a straight face that yes, most Digimon would be able to tell. Talk about embarrassing! Luan wanted to run and hide until she no longer smelled like sex but she also knew that there was no way in hell that she would be giving it up anytime soon. She was hooked and thus she knew that she had to get over her own embarrassment and push on ahead. She was a performer after all, she could do it!

"Let's get on with it, shall we?" Lincoln said as he cleared his throat. "Now Luan and I have come up with a plan to help against the enemy forces that seek to attack us. According to our intelligence, we have a couple of weeks before they're ready to attack us. So, in that time we will prepare to meet them head on."

"We were outnumbered in Toy Town when WaruMonzaemon invaded and we decimated his forces with all the traps that I had set up." Luan said as she took over. "If it weren't for the black gear that took over Monzaemon, we would've won the battle without a single casualty. So this time Lincoln and I came up with a plan together. We're going to split our forces in half with four DigiDestined leading each group. From what Andromon could gather during his time under Datamon's control, Machinedramon's forces are smaller in number than LadyDevimon's. So with that in mind, we will be sending the bulk of our number towards her instead."

"I will be taking Sam, Lynn, and Clyde while Lori will be taking Luan, Luna, and Leni." Lincoln began again. "We chose the teams based on what we believed would work best against the enemies that we're likely to face. But it doesn't mean that we will have the advantage. We're facing opponents who have years of experience that we don't have. So try to avoid one one one confrontations and work together to take them down. And if you see a chance to finish them then do it. Don't hesitate because they sure as hell won't."

Silence followed Lincoln next as everyone stared at the young boy before them. He spoke to them like a general addressing his men and they listened with rapt attention. Even Luan who stood beside was listening to his every word. In such a short time it seemed that Lincoln was forced to mature and now he was telling them to deal the finishing blow if they had to.

"As for how we will do this, I will be going to Toy Town in order to make preparations there. They have a large workforce that we can commission for help and I'm sure that Pres. Numemon wouldn't mind helping us out." Luan said as she took over. "Lori, I'm gonna have you head back to the Hive in order to ask them for help as well. I've sent you an email with everything that you will need to get ready for our plans to work." Luan then turned towards Leni. "When Loki arrives, Leni I'm gonna have you ask him and his tribe to help us with constructing some siege weapons that we will need."

"Question!" Leni raised her hand.

"Siege weapons are made out of wood and they will help make things go boom." Luan explained.

"Nevermind." Leni said as she lowered her hand, smiling.

"Don't worry, Lincoln will be here if you have any questions." Luan assured her.

"We have a lot to do and not a lot of time to do it in. Clyde, I'm gonna need your help with surveillance..."

As Lincoln and Luan continued to issue everyone a job for them to do, Leni couldn't help but wonder what she was going to do to get Lincoln's attention. Lori had already comforted him and Sam had made him feel loved. Luan had done something but Leni had missed it because she had been busy designing a new dress. She had been designing new wedding dresses for all of her sisters for when they married Lincoln too. And she included Sam as one of her sisters because she was practically one of them now even though she still hadn't forgiven completely.

 **I have an idea...you know, if you want my help.** Not-Leni chimed in as Leni tried to figure out what to do.

"What do you have in mind?" Leni asked aloud, earning a curious look from her partner that sat beside her.

"Leni, are you okay?" Palmon asked.

 **Why don't you ask Lincoln to help you with a new outfit that you're making.** Not-Leni suggested.

"But I'm not making an outfit right now." Leni said, forgetting to think her thoughts instead of speaking them out loud.

"I know, I can see that. Are you alright?" Palmon asked as she glanced around, confused. No one had told her that humans could act so strangely.

 **Not yet, you're not. But you could be and then you can** _ **model**_ **it for him.** Not-Leni then flashed a suggestive memory to Leni where she was standing in their room in nothing but a see through baby doll with a stuffed teddy bear wearing an orange polo shirt watching her from their bed. Leni quickly got the message that her twin was telling her and she smiled brightly.

"I have to go!" Leni shot up from her chair and ran back towards her room leaving a confused Palmon behind.

The poor Digimon turned towards Lex who was sitting beside her. "Are all humans like that?" She asked him.

"I don't know..." Lex shrugged. "They all seem weird to me. All I can tell you for sure is that the princess is going to get lucky tonight."

"What do you mean?" Palmon asked the Goblimon.

"I'll tell you when you get older, kid." Lex sighed with a shake of his head. Of course the Princess's partner was also as naive as she was. Lex then continued to listen to Licnoln's instructions, wondering if the boy knew what was in store for him later. Probably not, the princess could be unpredictable.

 **End of chapter.**


	47. Ch 47: I Love You Part 4

**I don't own the Loud House or Digimon.**

 **Welcome back to another installment of the DLA. It's been a busy month for me so I won't be able to post anything other than the already completed chapters for this story. The update will be on the 29th and then next month I'll hopefully have more time to write.**

 **I do have a couple of chapters for LFAL in the early planning stages and with that I'll be able to finally finish that story. And once it's done I'll be working on the sequel to Ace Cream. Aside from that I do have a couple of one shots planned. So hopefully next month I'll have more content ready for everyone to enjoy.**

 **Thanks again to everyone for your support on this story. We've got over 58k views so far and counting and we've reached 250 reviews. It's all of your support that makes me want to write this story and also come up with fun little side stories. And speaking of, I do have a side story planned that takes place within the DLA continuity but that won't be coming out until the end of the second arc. I'll be working on it over the next couple of months and I'll be posting previews of it at the end of future chapters. I think it's a story that many of you will come to enjoy and I'll be posting it as its own story so as to not confuse anyone who reads this story. I'll explain more once we get closer to it's release date.**

 **Well, enough of that. I'll let you all enjoy this story as we finally get to see Leni's turn with Lincoln.**

 **The Digi-Loud Adventure**

 **Chapter 47: I Love You Part 4**

Lincoln sighed as he laid back down on his bed. Today had been a long day for him and he just wanted to relax. After handing out all of the assignments that they needed to get done, Linoln spent the next few hours discussing everything in as much detail as he could to those who still had questions. Their plan was crazy, to say the least, but it was the best one that they could come up with. In the end, it would depend on them working together to overcome their opponents.

Just then there was a knock on his door and Lincoln inwardly groaned as he reluctantly got up to see who it was. Veemon had gone with the other Digimon in order to help gather some of the supplies that they would need. And also to give him some 'privacy' in case he needed it again.

"Yea?" Lincoln asked as he opened the door.

Standing at his door was none other than his sister, Leni. She was carrying a bag in her right hand and she smiled brightly as she saw him.

"Hi, Lincy!" She beamed at him.

Lincoln smiled back as he stepped aside to let her in. While his last two sisters had made the moves on him, Lincoln seriously doubted that Leni had come for that. After all, they were technically already married in her eyes and she didn't have to seduce him. Not that he was thinking about doing that to Leni, she was too innocent for that.

"Hey Leni, what can I do for you?" he asked her as he sat down on his bed.

"Lincy, I totes need your help." Leni said as she placed her bag on the desk in the corner.

"Is it Not-Leni again?" Lincoln asked, immediately thinking of what the issue could be. "Is she alright? Did something happen to her?"

Leni looked puzzled for a moment before she remembered that she had told him about her. "No, Not-Leni is alright. She says that she thinks you're cute when you worry about her."

 **I said that I think he's got a cute butt.** Not-Leni told her twin with a frown. **At least tell him what I say correctly. Sheesh.**

"Anyways, that's not what I came here for." Leni walked over to him and she placed her hands on his shoulders. "Lincy, I heard from a little birdie that you've done something with other girls that you were supposed to do with us."

Lincoln almost choked on his own spit as he got what Leni was saying. "T-They told you?"

 **That you're packing a Log in those little red undies of yours? Yea, they sang your praises like fucking canaries.**

"Of course, silly, we're sisters, we share everything." Leni reminded him.

 **Apparently. You guys even share the same dick!**

"Leni, I'm so sorry! I swear that I didn't mean to make you feel like I didn't want you or anything!" Lincoln said quickly as he suspected that she might be upset about that.

"Lincy, calm down, I'm not mad. I am, however, hoping that you won't make me wait anymore though." Leni told him as she sat down on his lap. She wrapped one arm around his shoulders to steady herself and the other she placed on his chin. "Lincy, I love you. Only you. So please...make love to me..."

She then leaned in and captured his lips to give him the sweetest of kisses. She wanted to show him how much she loved him and how much she wanted to be with him. And to her joy, Lincoln returned the kiss. She could feel his arms wrapping themselves around her waist as he pulled her in close. And she couldn't help but smile into the kiss as she felt his tongue lick her lips.

 **Okay, I'm gonna give you two some privacy or else I might not be able to hold back until it's my turn.** Not-Leni then did something that Leni didn't know she could do, she shut the door to their room and she couldn't feel her there anymore.

"Huh...I can't feel Not-Leni anymore." Leni said as she pulled away from Lincoln.

"What?" Lincoln was confused at first due to the kiss. But then he quickly regained his composure. "Is she okay? Did she say anything?"

"She said that she's going to give us some privacy and wait for her turn." Leni told him.

"H-her turn?" Lincoln asked with a slight alarm to his voice.

"Oh yea, she said that she wanted a turn to um, ride the log? I think that's what she said." Leni answered. She then gasped as she realized that she skipped a few steps to her plan. "Wait, I almost forgot my plan!"

"What plan?" Lincoln asked.

Leni got up from his lap and hurried over to her bag. "My plan to get your attention, silly. Sam, Lori, and Luan all have an amazing talent and they were able to get your attention first because of it. So if I want to get your attention then I totes need to do the same." Lincoln couldn't help but laugh at her absurd explanation. She turned around from her bag and had a look of hurt in her eyes. "Don't laugh..." she said in a small voice.

"No, Leni, you don't understand. I'm not laughing at you. I'm just laughing because you already have my attention." Lincoln quickly explained as he rushed to her side. "You don't need to do anything extra to get me to notice you."

"You promise?" she asked in the same small voice. She looked down at him with her watery blue eyes and he could see the uncertainty that she held in them. After everything that had happened, of course she would feel like she needed to go the extra mile for him.

"I promise..." Lincoln stood on his tippy toes and he gave her a gentle kiss. "Just be yourself, Leni, and I'll always love you."

Leni sniffed as she wiped her tears away. "B-But my plan is all a waste now..."

"Well, you can still do what you wanted to do. I'll just act surprised." Lincoln offered.

"You mean that?" Leni asked as her hopes began to rise.

"I do." Lincoln nodded.

"Okay, then please go stand outside until I call you in." Leni said as she turned back around towards her bag.

Lincoln did as he was told and made his way outside of his room. He found himself eagerly awaiting whatever surprise Leni had for him. And not just because of the sex that they were about to have. No, what he was looking forward to was the close connection that he was about to have with his sister. Lincoln hadn't known that he had been craving a sense of intimacy with his sisters until he became one with Lori. They shared a connection now, a bond that could never be broken. And made them feel so much closer than they had ever been before and Lincoln had never felt happier.

And that was what he was looking forward to with Leni, the forging of a new bond between them that would be deeper and richer than they had ever felt before. He had a strong bond with Sam, Lori, and Luan. And if Leni wanted to share the same bond with him, Lincoln wasn't going to deny her. But only if she truly wanted it, Lincoln wouldn't force it upon her. He would rather die than do something like that to one of his sisters, especially to Leni.

"Okay, come in." Leni called out to him.

Lincoln opened the door and stepped inside and he almost fainted at the sight before him. Leni was lying on her side as she propped herself up with her right elbow. She had her left hand placed gingerly on her thigh, right above her smooth creamy and delectable skin. She looked at him with a half lidded expression that he had only seen Not-Leni give him so far. And to top it all off, Leni was wearing a bow...and nothing else.

"L-Leni..." Lincoln could barely say her name as he felt his throat constrict and dry out. He gulped with some difficulty before he tried to clear his throat. "Leni...I...why's the bow there?"

Leni giggled as she glanced down at her sex where a single red bow was placed above her entrance. "Because, Silly, I'm giving myself to you as a present. Surprise!"

While it was physically impossible, Lincoln could feel steam coming out of his ears. He felt very hot all of a sudden and he pulled at his collar as he felt very uncomfortable. "Oh boy...wow...I don't know what to say..." And he really didn't, he was a complete loss for words. Leni was already a bombshell on her own and for her to do this, no ordinary man would be able to remain conscious, much less respond.

Leni smiled seductively at him as she beckoned him with her left hand. "You don't need to say anything, Lincy...just open your present and enjoy..."

Her tone was as alluring as the rest of her and Lincoln felt himself move towards her before he even realized it. By the time he reached the bed, Lincoln had already removed all of his clothes. He took Leni's face in his hand and he returned the kiss that she gave him a week ago. Leni eagerly returned the kiss and the two lay on the bed as they began to explore and savor one another. For Lincoln, it was about showing Leni that he did indeed love her as much as she loved him. But more importantly, he wanted to convey to her that he loved her because of her and not because of her body. And Leni wanted to show him that she still loved him and that she did care about him. She felt terrible about what they had done to him and she wanted to make up for it because to her, Lincoln was the most important person in her life.

Lincoln pulled away from Leni briefly to look into her eyes. He could see the love that she held for him in those beautiful blue eyes of her. And he could also see the excitement and longing that she held as well. She had been waiting for this moment for a long time and Lincoln didn't want to disappoint her.

He began to leave a trail of kisses down her mouth towards her neck where he began to suck on the spot where her shoulder and neck connected. He ran his tongue over that spot a couple of times before he began to attack that spot with his mouth. He had never left a hickey on a girl before but the idea of leaving one on Leni, marking her as his was rather hot. And as he did, he used both hands to massage her breasts.

Leni squirmed underneath him as she felt herself growing hot, especially in her Leni-hole. It was rather embarrassing to be making the noises that she was making but it just felt _sooo_ good! She didn't want him to stop! And as she felt him begin to suck on her neck, Leni felt electricity shooting throughout her body. It hurt a little bit but it also felt good, kind of like it hurt in a good way. And she couldn't help but wrap her arms around him and place one hand on his soft white hair.

"Oh~ Lincy~ that feels soooo good!" She moaned.

She had never felt this good before, not even in her dreams about him. Not to say that she didn't enjoy her dream Lincy but she much preferred her real Lincy.

 **You know, I might have closed the door to our room but I can still hear you. And I gotta say, you're both turning me on and confusing the hell out of me with your thoughts!**

' _I'm sorry...but Lincy is making me feel so good that I can barely think straight.'_ Leni apologized.

 **It's fine, I guess. I still can't see anything so that's good at least. I want to be surprised when it's my turn.**

' _I'll try to not spoil anything then.'_

Lincoln was unaware of their conversation and once he had left his mark on her neck, he moved down to her breasts. Leni was easily the biggest of his sisters. And as he feast his eyes on them, he couldn't help but feel like a wolf eyeing his prey. He took her right breast into his mouth and began to suck on it and tease her nipple with his teeth. He ran his tongue over it and flicked it and made sure to make it as pleasurable for her as possible. And judging by how she was calling his name, Leni was indeed enjoying it.

As Lincoln grabbed ahold of her breasts, his fingers were immediately sucked into the flesh. They were more than a handful, that was for sure. And they were so incredibly soft! Lincoln wouldn't mind sleeping every night with his face buried in them for the rest of his life.

"Lincy~ I-I...I'm close!" she called out.

Grinning to himself, Lincoln stopped sucking on her breast for a moment in order to slide his right hand down her stomach and towards her burning sex. Her breath caught when she felt his touch her Leni-hole and when she felt him rub her entrance, she couldn't help it. She shut her eyes and arched her back as she called out his name.

"Lincy...that...was...amazing..." Leni panted as she looked at him with metaphorical hearts in her eyes.

"We're not done yet, Leni." Lincoln said as he slid down the bed so that he could place himself between her legs.

As she watched him, Leni couldn't help but bite her lip as she knew what was about to happen. She had heard her sisters talk about Lincy liking to...lick down there. She was feeling both embarrassed and excited to know what it felt like. If his fingers felt amazing then his mouth would feel even more amazing! She was so thankful that she took a shower before coming over to his room.

Lincoln kissed her thighs as he made his way towards her burning nether regions. The heat he could feel from his sister was almost scalding but Lincoln couldn't help but feel eager for the pleasure that he was about to bring to Leni. One of the things that he discovered about himself was that he liked hearing them moan. Making them feel good and bringing them to their limits as they called out his name was one of the greatest feelings in the world to him. The fact that it was him that was making them squirm and pant and claw at the bedsheets was such a turn on for him. Lincoln was pretty sure that that was the reason he liked to go down on them.

As he trailed down towards her sex, Lincoln took in a deep breath of her musky aroma and couldn't help but let out a shuddered breath. At first the scent he got was a little strong and smelled weird to him. But he quickly got used to it and right now he positively loved it. It made him harder than a diamond in a blizzard to quote one Ricky Bobby. But this wasn't about him, it was about Leni and how she was about to melt while calling out his name.

Leni anxiously looked down as Lincoln slowly made his way down to her Leni-hole. She bit her lip and gripped the sheets as she waited, almost impatiently. She knew that Lincoln was going slow so that he could be gentle with her and she loved him for it but for Gosh's sake! It felt like she was being tortured with how slow he was going and she wanted to shout at him to hurry up! But she didn't because she was also scared that it might hurt. After all, he was going to put his mouth over her special place. Would his teeth bite her? Would it hurt a lot like when a cherry gets popped? She didn't know so she just stayed quiet as she watched as her brother slowly left burning kisses down her inner thighs.

And when she felt his hot breath on her special place, she couldn't help but shiver. Her Leni-lips were quivering with excitement. Then he gave the top of her Leni-hole a kiss and Leni felt as if electricity was shot throughout her body. And then Lincy began to lick her special place and she felt better than she ever had touching herself. His tongue was hot and cool at the same time, making her go crazy as she felt him reach inside of her. She could feel her body try and trap his tongue so that it wouldn't go away. She didn't want that feeling to stop. And the way that Lincy was licking her up it felt like he was trying to eat her up! And gosh darn it, she wanted him to eat her up!

 **Gosh darn it? What the fuck are you talking about? You are 17 years old, starting using curse words for fucks sake!**

' _B-but...ah...i-its nnnnot n-nice to...ah...to...use b-bad words!'_ Leni could barely think her thoughts to her twin. Lincy was making her feel _sooooo_ good! She felt like she was about to explode!

 **Did you just cum?**

Both in her mind and outloud, Leni shouted in pleasure as Lincoln made her orgasm with his wonderful tongue. She called out his name and for the briefest of moments, all she could see was white.

 **Wow, he really knows what he's doing now, huh? I can't wait for my turn!**

But Leni couldn't respond. She felt all floaty and so good that she wasn't sure if she was speaking to Not-Leni or a mirror. And as she started to see again, the white that she was looking at was the white hair of her wonderful brother.

"L-Lincy..." She murmured. She flashed him a tired but happy smile as she looked up at him.

"Did that feel good, Leni?" Lincoln asked her.

"Yea...it totes felt amazing." Leni said.

"Are you feeling up for the last part?" Lincoln asked her. While he had yet to come, he wasn't going to do anything that Leni didn't want to. If she wanted to wait then so would he.

"Lincy, what about you?" Leni looked down at his hard dinky. "Don't you want to feel good too?"

"Leni, I feel good when you feel good." Lincoln told her with a large smile. And it was true, he was addicted to hearing them moan his name. It was a new development and not one that would stop soon, he admitted. After all, he could take care of himself with just his hand if necessary. "If you want to stop now then that's okay, I won't be upset or anything."

"No, Lincy, I don't want to stop. I've been waiting for this moment for a long time now..." Leni reached out and wrapped her arms around Lincoln in order to bring him close. She smiled at him before she leaned in and gave him a lingering kiss. "I've dreamed of this for so long, Lincy...please make me a woman...make me _your_ woman."

The last part of her sentence she whispered into his ear with such a strong undertone of lust and desire that Lincoln felt something stir within him. Despite having made love to Sam, Lori, and Luan, Lincoln had never felt such a strong _need_ to make someone his. It was a primal urge that he didn't know even existed. He felt his body move almost of its own accord and he attacked Leni's lips with his own. There was almost a greedful need to kiss her, to make her love him in a way that she couldn't live without him. And as he did, his hands groped her breasts roughly. The handfuls that he got only served to push him forward as he left his sister breathless.

And as he pulled back, he felt a surge of pride at her dazed appearance. She was lying on the bed with her hair a mess and her arms at her side. Her eyes were half closed yet she looked at him with desire and love. She was enjoying being manhandled.

Lincoln grabbed her hips and with a strength that surprised Leni, he pulled her to him. He then positioned himself so that his tip was right at her entrance. Leni looked down and bit her lip as she watched as Lincoln grabbed ahold of his dinky and began to rub his head against her Leni-lips. She inhaled sharply as she felt him tease her down there, pressing his tip just enough to part her lips but not enter.

"L-Lincy...ah...s-stop t-t-teasing me..." Leni whined. She had her hands up to her chin, her fists closed as she tried her best to endure his touch.

"Heh, you told me to make you my woman, Leni. I'm just making sure that you're ready down there for me." Lincoln told her playfully. The truth was that he loved seeing that lustfully desperate look on her face. She was so close that she could taste it but she wouldn't be able to have it unless he gave it to her. And give it to her he would.

Leni's breathing became labored as she felt herself get spread open as Lincoln's dinky began to enter her Leni-hole. It was uncomfortable at first, the feeling of being spread open so much when she had never been before. But that made sense since Lincy was going to be her one and only. She never imagined that he'd feel so _big_ and make her feel so full! She loved the feeling of him inside of her, his dinky fitting snug inside of her special place. It was like she was finally able to be one with him and she could feel his love for her. And then she felt him reach something that made him stop.

"Leni, I'm about to break your hymen, remember that thing that I told you that would hurt?" Lincoln warned her.

Leni nodded as she looked up at him. "I remember, Lincy, just hold me..."

"Of course." Lincoln leaned down and wrapped his arms around her.

Leni placed her chin on his shoulder as she held onto him. She braced herself as she felt Lincoln thrust into her. There was a stab of pain followed by a stinging sensation that caused her to whimper as she tightened her hold on him. Lincoln whispered sweet words into her ear as he rubbed the top of her head. And once the pain began to fade away, Leni kissed his cheek.

"I'm okay now, Lincy." She told him.

"Are you sure? If you want, we can stop. Just say the word." Lincolned asked her.

"No, Lincy, this is our moment. I want it to be special so please make me yours. Make me the happiest Leni in the whole world." She said as she leaned forward to give him a kiss.

And with her permission, Lincoln began to move once more. Leni slowly began to feel good as she felt Lincoln move in and out of her. He was going slowly, making sure not to hurt her and she loved him for it. As he continued to thrust inside of her, Leni couldn't help but feel true joy whenever she felt herself being filled to the brim with his love. Each time that his dinky touched the back of her Leni-hole, it was like it was giving her baby home a kiss. And speaking of, Leni reached up and cupped Lincoln's face so that she could place her lips upon his.

They continued like that for several minutes, Leni wasn't sure how long it was. All throughout it felt like she was going to melt. Her body was hot and her Leni-hole was boiling! She was making noises that she had only ever made in her dreams with her dream Lincy. And each time that Lincy thrust back inside of her, the sound of their bodies hitting could be heard. Soon she was panting and moaning loudly as she felt something build up deep inside of her. She was going to reach her limit of happiness and Lincy was the one who was going to fill her up.

"L-Lincy...ah..I'm...ah...I'm...gonnaaaa..." But Leni didn't get the chance to finish her sentence as she gripped the bedsheets and arched her back.

At the same time she felt herself tightly wrap around Lincoln's dinky as she felt him swell up and release something hot inside of her. There was an explosion and Leni could barely see or think straight as she felt herself drown in a feeling of pure happiness. After a few minutes, Leni found herself being held in Lincoln's arms as he caressed her cheek.

"Are you okay, Leni?" He asked her. His blue eyes were so warm and inviting that Leni couldn't help but smile.

She reached up and cupped his cheek. "I'm the happiest Leni in the whole world, Lincy. And it's all thanks to you."

Lincoln couldn't help but blush as he reached up and scratched his chin. "Heh, I'm pretty happy too." He then leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "I've loved you for so long...now I can't help but feel like I'm the happiest I've ever been."

Leni giggled. "I've loved you since the moment I first held you in my arms." She pulled herself up and sat down against the bed rest. She then pulled Lincoln into her arms and cradled him. "When I first held you, I fell in love with you. And as you got older, I knew in my heart that no one else would be able to take your place." Her happy expression then changed to one of deep sorrow. Tears began to fall from her eyes and Leni's began to sob. "I'm...so sorry, Lincy...I never meant to hurt you..."

"Leni..." Lincoln quickly sat up and pulled her into his chest.

"I...I did something so horrible to you...how...how can you still love me?" She asked him as she clung onto him.

"Because Leni, I know that you didn't mean it. You didn't mean any of it." Lincoln said the last part more to himself than to her. He was starting to believe that maybe none of his sisters had truly meant to hurt him. A part of him was starting to wonder what would have happened if he had actually talked to them about his feelings? Maybe not about the way he felt about them but the feelings of hurt that he had? Would they have realized their mistake and made it up to him? He wasn't sure but at least it seemed like they were trying to earn his forgiveness and also his love. But they didn't need to earn either, they already had it.

"But...but..." Leni tried to protest but Lincoln shushed her with a finger.

"Leni...you don't have to earn my forgiveness or love. I told you, I love you. I've always loved you. So long as you have my heart, I'll always forgive you. All of you." Lincoln spoke softly to her. He caressed the side of her face with the back of his hand. Then he leaned in and gave her a deep kiss that he hoped would convey his feelings towards her. Lincoln knew that he could never hold it against his sisters for long. He was much too forgiving and understanding for that. And while he had thought that it was one of his greatest weaknesses, now he viewed it as his greatest strength.

"I love you..." Leni continued to hold onto him as she poured out her sorrow to him. And Lincoln simply held onto her and comforted her as best he could. He would be her rock whenever she needed him because he loved her. He loved all of them. And nothing in this world would get in his way. Nothing.

 **End of chapter.**


	48. Ch 48: Split In The Past

**I don't own Digimon or The Loud House.**

 **Well guys we reached ten reviews and you know what that means, I post the chapter early. This chapter will focus on Not-Leni's past and we'll get to see what happened to her. I remember having fun writing this chapter because I honestly kept coming up with different ways that I could've done this and in the end I could only choose one. So sit back and enjoy while we're all quarantined. If we get another ten reviews I'll post the next chapter early or otherwise the next date for a new chapter will be on the 5th of april.**

 **Also a quick shout out to Fox-Mcloud501 and his story "The Loudest Hero". If you haven't checked it out yet I highly recommend it. He just posted a new chapter and it's pretty good. His story needs some love and reviews so do me a favor and go check it out.**

 **Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

 **The Digi-Loud Adventure**

 **Chapter 48: Split In The Past**

As Leni enjoyed the warmth of her brother's body, she soon got a visitor that she hoped would give her a bit more time.

 **Hey...**

Leni tried her best to ignore her twin.

 **Yoohoo!**

Leni wondered what their first baby would be? A boy or a girl? She would honestly want one of each. They would be totes-

 **I swear to god that if you ignore me one more time that I'll make you fart right now!**

" _Sorry, were you calling me?"_ Leni asked her twin, pretending for once to be an airhead.

 **You know damn well that I was calling you! It's my turn now!**

" _Is it? I forgot."_ Leni said with an apologetic tone. " _Let me just tell Lincy and I'll let you go next."_

 **Wait, tell him that we're gonna shower first!** Not-Leni sounded urgent as she called out to her twin.

" _Why?"_ Leni asked, confused.

She could actually feel her twin's embarrassment. **B-Because! I don't want him to smell me all sweaty and gross! I want my first time with him to be special and for him to think that I smell lovely and divine like a flower! Now go shower!**

Leni sighed before she turned to face Lincoln. "Lincy?"

"Yea?" Lincoln asked as he looked into her eyes.

Leni could feel her cheeks growing warm as she stared into his eyes. His eyes were so blue and so warm, full of love and kindness. She almost forgot what she was going to say until she felt Not-Leni give her a mental kick. Leni jumped a bit which startled both of them.

"I, uh, gotta take a shower. Then it's going to be Not-Leni's turn." Leni quickly told him.

"Well why don't we shower together?" Lincoln suggested as he scratched his cheek in a way that they both found adorable.

 **Tell him nice try but I want to surprise him. I need at least an hour to get ready so he better be too.** Not-Leni told her twin. She then added. **Tell him that once he's done showering to go and take a walk and then meet us in his room when the hour is up.**

' _Okay...'_ Leni nodded. "Lincy, She wants to surprise you so please go shower alone and then meet us in your room in one hour. Take a walk or something please while we get ready." Leni told him.

"Alright, if that's what she wants." Lincoln agreed.

As they watched Lincoln get ready, Not-Leni was hurrying Leni along to leave so that they could get ready. She wanted to make her turn special and since Leni had already had her moment, Not-Leni was determined to make her own. She just hoped that Lincy liked what she had planned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Lincoln walked around the home of Jijimon and Babamon, he couldn't help but stop and reflect about what had just happened. Over the last couple of days he had been intimate with not one but four girls. And after his night and morning with Lori, Lincoln had spoken to Sam in order to confess to her what he had done. He could still recall their conversation vividly.

 _ **::Flashback::**_

" _You wanted to see me, Ace?" Sam had said as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder, giving him a side hug. Ever since they bonded, the two of them were more open with their feelings towards one another. Sam was no longer skittish about hugging him or even giving him a kiss on the cheek._

" _Sam...I have to tell you something..." Lincoln said as he looked up at her. He could see that as she looked at him, that she would never expect him to confess what he was about to confess to. He was afraid of breaking her heart but he had to tell her, he had too._

" _Sure thing, dude, you know that you can tell me anything." She assured him. She smiled warmly at him in a way that made him feel like a worse piece of shit than he already thought he was._

" _Sam...I...l slept with Lori..." Lincoln finally said after battling himself. Not because he didn't want to tell her but because he wasn't sure how to tell her. In the end he decided to just come clean and rip the bandaid off._

 _But to his surprise, Sam just stared at him with her expression unchanged. She almost looked expectantly at him as if she were waiting for details._

" _Sam, I slept with Lori, my sister." He repeated just in case she was in shock about his cheating on her._

" _I know who she is, Ace." Sam chuckled._

" _Sam. I cheated on you." He repeated a little more loudly, somehow bothered that she wasn't._

 _This time Sam laughed. She actually pulled back and held her stomach as she roared with laughter. It took her a few moments before she finally calmed down enough to look at him and even then she still had mirth in her eyes._

" _Oh Ace, you're too much sometimes." She giggled as she reached over and ruffled his hair._

" _Why aren't you upset with me? I cheated on you! I betrayed your trust and your love!" Lincoln wasn't sure why but he was more upset that she wasn't upset. Didn't she realize what a scumbag he was? That he was just as bad as he had always thought he was? That he was a monster that couldn't control his urges?_

" _Ace, I'm not upset because I already know." Sam finally told him when she noticed how upset he was getting. "Didn't Lori mention that she talked to me and asked me if I was okay for her to make her move?"_

 _That gave Lincoln pause as he suddenly remembered that Lori had mentioned something about that. He suddenly felt embarrassed as he buried his face in his hands. He felt like such an idiot!_

" _Ace...we talked about this, dude, you gotta stop taking all the blame on your shoulders." Sam knelt down so that she was face to face with him. While not as tall as Lori, she only had to look up slightly to meet his eyes. She pulled his hands out of his face and then cupped his right cheek. "Let me guess, you were starting to think that you were a monster again for hurting me, huh?"_

 _The look on his face was all the answer that she needed. Sighing, she shook her head as she pulled him down so that she could kiss his forehead._

" _Ace, believe when I tell you that nothing you do will ever hurt me." When Lincoln looked up in order to protest she silenced him with a single finger to his lips. "Nothing you do will ever be a betrayal of our love. Because I love you and I want you to be happy. So if that means that you also love your sisters like you love me then it's okay because I know that you have more than enough love for all of us. It's one of your most admirable qualities."_

" _But how can you be okay with this?" Lincoln asked her. "I...I wouldn't be able to stand the idea of you being with another guy..."_

 _This caused Sam to smile. "Ace, So long as you're happy then I'll be happy. I made my choice when I chose to love you. And believe me, no other man will ever have me. I'm yours and yours alone from now until always." She then leaned in and gave him a loving kiss. "But I will probably sleep with some of your sisters, just so you know."_

 _Lincoln looked at her with wide eyes, his face crimson as his young mind tried and failed to not picture Sam in the throes of passion with several of his sisters. Seeing the look on his face, Sam laughed once more._

" _Can you blame me? Some of your sisters are hawt!" she smirked at him._

 _ **::End of Flashback::**_

He had Sam's permission to make love to his sisters if they wanted to love him back. And while that in itself was amazing, Lincoln couldn't help but think that they had somehow planned it. He was the man with the plan for a reason, you know. And while he could chalk it up to coincidence that Lori and Luan might've made a move on him one after the other, Leni was too much. They had to have planned it, especially since Sam had told him that if he was happy with loving his sisters then she would be okay with it.

Everything led to her already knowing about their feelings and possibly even telling them about how he felt. Sure, Lori might've been able to figure it out and Leni was already in love with him. But Luan flat out tried (and succeeded) to seduce him, not that he tried to resist very much. And while his near death experience might've been the catalyst to them realizing that they loved him, Lincoln couldn't help but feel like there was something going on. Could things finally be going his way? Could his sisters really love and accept him? So far it seemed like everything was going smoothly but there was still Luna and Lynn left. Would they try to confess their feelings for him? He knew that Lynn at least already had, which made him feel kind of like a dick. And that punch he received from her now felt justified to him. He would have to make it up to her, he decided. Instead of her trying to come to him, he would make the first move and surprise Lynn.

And then his thoughts wandered on his sister Luna. Sam had been her best friend for so long and Lincoln was pretty sure that she had a crush on her. He wondered if perhaps she was feeling resentful towards him and that was why she hadn't really spoken to him since they left almost two weeks ago to find their crests. He honestly couldn't blame her if she did since in her eyes, he had stolen the girl of her dreams. Sighing, Lincoln once again started to go down that familiar road of self loathing.

But as soon as he did, he could hear Sam telling him to knock it off. Her mental image brought a smile to his lips and he resolved himself to at least talk to his sister. He owed Luna that much at least. Who knew? Maybe Luna was in love with him just like he was in love with her. It seemed like anything was possible in the DigiWorld.

It was nearing the end of the hour that Not-Leni had asked him for and Lincoln was eager to find out what she had in store for him. It was a little strange because Not-Leni was a part of his sister that seemed to have been formed from her own psyche. But she was also in love with him and had sworn to never hurt him. And while she tended to act like a different version of his sister, Not-Leni was still very much his sister too. He could recall moments in their past when he could catch a glimpse of Not-Leni's influence in his normally kind hearted sister.

Lincoln didn't believe that his sister, either of them, was crazy. But he hoped that there was a way to help them become one again. Right now they were split and neither was whole and that made Lincoln want to help them. Perhaps he had a hero complex but he felt a strong urge to be the one to save them. Then both of them could be happy together instead of having one of them trapped inside while watching the other live life.

Sighing, Lincoln knew that eventually he would have to talk to Lori about it. If anyone deserved to know it was her. As the oldest and as Leni's best friend, Lori might have insight on this situation that Lincoln didn't. The only other people that hung out with Leni as much as Lori did were Becky, Jackie, and Mandee. And while he didn't see Jackie and Mandee very much, he was friends with Becky.

This caused Lincoln to stop as he looked wistfully in the distance. Becky was one of the girls that he had a crush on back on earth. He never said anything because he was still a boy compared to her but he did like her. She was fun, beautiful, and she liked Ace Savvy. Whenever there was a convention, she would go as his Lady Ace along with their other friends, Chaz and Joey. She would often joke that Cons were the only times that they could go out on dates because no one would make a fuss. Thinking about it, did she somehow know about Leni's feelings for him? Or was she just being playful?

Sadly, he would probably never know. Not only was he stuck in a whole other world but he also had that prophecy to worry about. He had so much to lose now and that much more to fight for, Lincoln couldn't die now. And he would do everything that he could to make sure that he would survive, even if it meant tearing fate apart. It would probably take a miracle to do that but luckily that was his crest so there was a chance. And that's all he would need.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lincoln opened the door to his room and stepped inside. It was completely dark and he couldn't see a single thing. But once the door was shut, a single light was turned on over his bed and sitting down wearing a big pink robe was Not-Leni. She was sitting with one leg over the other and she was casually propped up with her hands behind her on the bed. She was staring at him like a hawk who finally caught sight of the bunny it had been chasing. She licked her lips hungrily as she gave him a predatory smirk.

"Hey~ I was wondering when you'd get here..." Not-Leni purred as she slowly made to get off of the bed. Her every movement was calculated and she never took her eyes off of him.

She made her way over to her, her hips swaying from side to side even underneath the pink bathrobe. Once she was halfway towards him, she reached down and pulled off the pink fluffy rope that was tied around her waist. She grabbed each end and playfully threw it over Lincoln's head so that it came to rest on his shoulders.

"Lincy~ Are you ready for what I got planned for you?" She asked as she pulled him in close to her, her eyes piercing through his very soul.

If anyone ever had a doubt about whether or not Leni and Not-Leni were two different people then all they would have to do is look into their eyes. Both of them had blue eyes, that much was obvious. But Leni had a kind hearted and bubbly demeanor that could put even the toughest of individuals at ease. The fact that she was able to make friends with Ogremon and his tribe was a testament to that. And that was another thing that Linc still needed to do, when Ogremon came back to the village he would have to thank the champion Digimon for protecting his sister.

Not-Leni on the other hand, her eyes held a look of a woman who was confident, self-assured, and knew what she wanted. There was a calculated look in her eyes that Leni only seemed to have when she worked on her fashion. And right now, Not-Leni was using that look in order to get what she wanted and what she wanted that night was him. Lincoln Loud.

"W-What do you have in mind?" Lincoln asked. Yea, he was still nervous when it came to sex, alright! He was still 12, damn it, and Not-Leni looked even sexier than Leni did! Her half lidded expression and that lustful smile that she was giving him were almost too much for him to handle. And it was taking everything that he had to not pass out.

"Lincy~ you don't have to be nervous..." She said as she began to lead him towards the bed. She gently pushed him down towards the bed and once he was seated, she tied his hands in front of him with the pink fluffy rope. "Just sit there and enjoy the show..."

Not-Leni then walked over to the desk where her phone was located and she turned on a second light in the middle of the room. With another touch of the screen, music began to play and she took that as her cue to stand in the center of the second light. She then slowly reached up and pulled away her robe, revealing a light green see through nightgown with matching panties. Lincoln's breath caught in his throat as he tried and failed to breathe as he stared at the sight before him. Not-Leni seemed to be desire personified as she let the robe fall to the floor and pool around her feet. Her lustful grin only seemed to deepen as she watched how he was reacting to her display. She had him under her spell and all she needed to do now was claim was what hers. She took a step towards him, her eyes on the pri-

Not-Leni's eyes widened with shock as she felt her feet get caught on the bathrobe on the floor. She stumbled and lost her balance and as she fell forward, she heard herself scream in fear. But to her surprise, she didn't fall far as she felt herself get held up by a warm body. Opening her eyes slightly, she saw that her Lincy had managed to catch her. The pink rope was lying on the floor as he seemed to have ripped it off somehow and his strong arms were wrapped protectively around her.

"Are you okay?" She heard him ask.

Not-Leni couldn't help it. She began to cry in his arms as she sniffed.

"Hey, what's the matter? Did you get hurt?" Lincoln asked as he led her to the bed. He sat her down and he began to inspect her ankles.

"N-No..." She sniffed. The reason she was crying was because all of her efforts were totally wasted because she was a total klutz! Not only that but she embarrassed herself in front of her Lincy when she was trying her hardest to be sexy so that he would want her! It was incredibly frustrating.

"Then what's wrong?" Lincoln asked kindly. He was still knelt in front of her and he had placed a single hand on her thigh.

Not-Leni pulled her hands away so that she could look into his caring blue eyes. They always did make her feel better whenever she felt like a loser. "I-I'm crying because I failed..." She muttered.

"Failed at what?" Lincoln asked though he had a sneaking suspicion he knew what.

"At my chance to make you want me..." Not-Leni said sadly as she buried her face in her hands once more.

Lincoln reached up with his hands and gently pulled away her hands so that he could see her beautiful face. "Hey now...what makes you think that I don't want you anymore?"

"Lincy...I'm not Leni, I know that you don't love me like you love her..." Not-Leni told him as she looked down at her hands. She couldn't bear to look him in the eyes and see that she was right. Even though she knew it was true, seeing it in his eyes would only make it more real. So long as she didn't see his eyes, see the truth in them, then she could still pretend. It was all that she had. "You don't know me...you don't know anything about me..."

"Is that what you think?" Lincoln asked her. When she nodded her head, Lincoln stood up and sat down beside her. "Well, it's true that we're practically strangers considering that we just officially met a few days ago." Not-Leni felt her eyes burn as fresh tears threatened to fall once more. "But...I think I've always known you...or at least, I've seen bits and pieces of you over the last few years."

"What do you mean?" Not-Leni asked as she turned to look at him. She was confused as to what he was referring to. There was no way that he knew that she existed before coming there...could there?

"Not-Leni...what's the first memory that you have of just you. Not one that you shared with Leni but the first one where you were aware that you existed." Lincoln asked her.

"I don't see what that's got to do with this right now." She told him.

"Just humor me please."

"Alright..." Not-Leni closed her eyes and began to search her own memory of what she could recall from the beginning.

She tried hard to recall anything that she could. At first all she could see were memories that she shared with Leni. Which made sense since they were two halves to the same whole. But as she dug deeper, Not-Leni was able to find the first memory that felt like her own. They were just around 5 years old and they were standing in the living room eagerly awaiting the return of their parents. Their Pop Pop was sitting down on the couch watching tv while they all huddled around the door. And the sound of Vanzilla pulling into the driveway could be heard.

A few moments later the front door was opened and in came their parents with their mother holding a small orange bundle in her arms. She smiled as she introduced them to their new baby brother. They waited patiently for their turn as their grandfather and Lori got to hold him first. And then it was their turn.

She could see their younger self reaching out with trembling arms from both giddy anticipation and nervousness. They gently took their baby brother into their tiny arms and gazed upon his face. He looked so adorable that they couldn't help but fall in love with him. And when he looked up at her and smiled, both of their hearts burst with happiness. At that moment they had never felt more at peace with themselves and for the first time in their lives, both of them felt like they were on the same page.

But then as she took her time to enjoy holding her new baby brother in her arms, Luna and Luan, both who were impatient by that point, snatched _her_ precious Lincy away. While outwardly Leni only showed sadness at having her precious brother taken away from her. Inwardly, Not-Leni felt herself burning with an uncontrollable rage. How _Dare_ they take her precious baby brother away from _her!_ But as Not-Leni tried to fight back against her sisters and take her precious Lincy back, she felt something holding her back.

Turning towards her side, she saw a young Leni holding her wrist as she cried silent tears. Not-Leni, being the same age, tried to pull herself free.

"Let go of me!" Not-Leni shouted as she tried to break free.

"No..." Leni said with a shake of her head.

"Why not? They're taking our Lincy away! He's ours! He's ours!" Not-Leni stopped struggling against her twin and began to shout in her face.

"Because..." Leni reached up and wrapped her arms around her angry twin. "I don't want to hurt them...it's not nice to be mean."

"So you want to be sad then?" Not-Leni demanded as she tried to push away her nicer counterpart. She struggled a bit but she managed to push Leni away and she stood in what used to be their room. "You want us to not have Lincy in our arms because you don't want to be mean?"

"I don't want Lincy to see us be mean..." Leni tried to plead her case to her twin. She had her hands closed into tiny fists and she held them right underneath her chin. Sniffing, she continued. "Lincy won't love us if we're mean so we have to be nice..."

"No! Lincy will hate us if we don't fight for him! They can't take him away! Not from me!" Not-Leni said as she tried to shove past Leni. But as she tried, Not-Leni found that she couldn't leave the room. The door wouldn't open no matter how hard she tried. "Let me out!"

"No..." Leni said sadly as she slowly began to fade away. "Until you're nice, I won't let you out."

"You need me! You can't live without me to save you!" Not-Leni shouted but even as she did, fear was quickly gripping her chest as she rushed towards her fading twin. She didn't know how but Leni had somehow taken control from her and now she was the one who was stuck inside of their head. "Please, Leni! Don't do this! We just need to get our Lincy back! He's mine! He's mine-

"He's mine! He's mine!"

"Not-Leni, snap out of it!"

Not-Leni felt herself get shaken out of whatever memory she had been in because all of a sudden she found herself being held at arm's length by Lincoln. Her precious Lincy. As she tried to speak, she found that her words got caught up in her throat and Not-Leni broke down for the second time that day. This time however she was being overwhelmed by the powerful emotions that she recalled from that day. The day that she and Leni split for good and Leni had locked her away in their subsconscious. From what she could recall, she and Leni had always been together but that one moment had split them apart. Because while she had wanted to take back what she saw as hers, Leni chose to be the kind and forgiving one and allow her sisters to also enjoy their new brother. And it was perhaps that love of their brother, for their brother, that gave Leni the strength to lock her away. And as much as Not-Leni wanted to, she knew in her heart that Leni had done the right thing. She had avoided a fight that could have ended up hurting their new born brother.

Not-Leni was barely aware when her precious Lincy had wrapped his arms around her and began to whisper sweet words into her ear. But she did know that she didn't deserve him. Yet despite not deserving him, she clung onto him greedily as she sobbed into his chest. That memory had reminded her of how destructive her anger could be and she was scared of what she could've done that day if Leni hadn't stopped her. Leni had every right to lock her away and all of the anger that she had towards her twin instantly vanished. She now hated herself for the monster that she was.

And as she held onto him, Not-Leni hated the fact that she still couldn't let him go. She didn't want to and that made it worse because she was a danger to him. She didn't deserve him...

 **To be continued.**


	49. Ch 49: I Love You Part 5

**I don't own Digimon or the Loud House.**

 **Well guys you did it again and we got another ten reviews. I might have to stop rewarding you guys with early posts if you keep reviewing like that. He said sarcastically. No, please keep reviewing, I appreciate all the feedback and I especially love the reviews that I can respond to. I'll do my best to answer any and all questions just like I'm about to do in a bit. I've been busy working still so I don't have a lot of time right now to write but I still have more than a few chapters done in advance until my schedule frees up. I'm hoping to have a day soon where I can finish all of the File Island chapters and be done with the First Major Arc. After that I'm gonna focus on Lust For A Loud and finish that. I have ideas on how I want to end it. And once that is done I'm going to write the sequel to Ace Cream. I have a few one shots planned as well but those won't be coming out until probably mid April.**

 **JRC1700, I've been waiting a while to show more of Not-Leni's backstory. It was their love for Lincoln that caused them to split and it will come to play later. In the second Arc, that's where things will get interesting for all of them. I have so many ideas for how I'm gonna use everything that I've set up to use against them. This first Arc I'm using to lay down the foundations and in the next I'm pulling out all the stops. So look forward to that.**

 **John Wick, I'll be honest, Not-Leni wasn't originally planned when I first started. But as this story grew, each of the characters evolved and the idea for Not-Leni came to be. And I wanted to create a personality that was more than just a throwaway joke or something else like that. So I created her to have a backstory and her part to play in this story will also have a great impact in the future. I have big plans for her.**

 **Fox-McLoud501, so you noticed huh? Yea, I'll eventually be revealing why they split in the first place. But that won't be revealed until part 2.**

 **RTR87, I'm always happy to welcome a fellow Digimon fan. And yes, all of their negative emotions will be coming to play. I have an arc that will deal with the Dark Ocean which I'm sure you know what that is. There's a certain Digimon that will be making an appearance that will be using that negativity to their advantage. As for Luna and Lynn, they're coming up and Lincoln has something in store for Lynn in particular. As for Leni being a Jedi Master, yea, she could be. And Not-Leni's temptation will be coming up in the future. As for your last question, when I first started writing this, Sid hadn't been introduced yet but I do plan to have her appearance. But I'll leave all of their roles a secret for now.**

 **Well guys, thanks again for reading and reviewing. If this keeps up then I'll run out of chapters sooner rather than later. The next update will be on the 12th of April. But of course, if we get another 10 reviews I'll post early again. Enjoy!**

 **The Digi-Loud Adventure**

 **Chapter 49: I love You Part 5**

Lincoln held onto Not-Leni as she cried into his chest. He wasn't sure what had happened to her but whatever she had experienced had a great impact on her. And the way that she shook in his arms told him that it must have been traumatic. So he did the only thing that he could think of, he held her close and comforted her as best he could.

They lay like that for a long time before she finally calmed down enough that her cries had stopped and became slight sniffles. She was still awake as she was still lying down on his chest where his heart would be. His beating heart seemed to be a calming force for her as she no longer seemed to be distraught. She was also tracing something on his chest but he wasn't sure what it was.

"Hey..." He began softly. Not-Leni glanced up slowly and he could see her still water eyes. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"N-No..." Her voice came out a little hoarse but she still had a musical sounding voice. It made sense since she and Leni were one in the same, their angelic tones would be the same.

"That's okay then..." He said as he rubbed her back gently. "We can just lay here until you're feeling better. I'm not going anywhere."

"Y-You promise?" Not-Leni asked him in a small voice that reminded him of a small child.

"I promise." Lincoln told her.

"Even though I'm not her?" She asked.

"I already told you...I love the both of you. You probably won't believe me but I can remember moments of when you influenced Leni's actions quite clearly. You two are two halves of the same person, so by loving Leni I also love you." Lincoln said as he tried to explain. "After all, you like fashion too right?"

"Yes..." Not-Leni said slowly.

"And you also like to make smoothies like Leni right?" Lincoln asked.

"Yes..." Not-Leni nodded.

"And you also like that show that Lucy likes too, right? Vampires of Melancholia?" Lincoln asked.

"Kind of...I hate that Blake Bradley guy or whatever his name is. To think that Leni thinks he's cuter than you." Not-Leni said, getting back a bit of her former spark.

Lincoln couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "Thanks, I've seen that guy and I'm sure that most girls would think he's better looking than me."

"Well they're wrong!" Not-Leni said, her voice a little louder than before. But once she realized that she had almost snapped at him, she lowered her gaze back down to his chest. "I'm sorry..."

"Sorry for what? You haven't done anything wrong." Lincoln told her.

"I'm..." She looked up into his eyes to try and see if maybe he was lying but he only spoke the truth. She sniffed once more before continuing. "Dangerous...don't you see that?"

This caused Lincoln to laugh lightly. "Not-Leni, you're not dangerous."

She frowned at being taken lightly. "How do you know that I'm not dangerous, huh?" She glared at him. She pushed herself up from the bed and away from his arms. "You don't even know me."

"I do know you." Lincoln said as he sat up as well.

"Name one thing that I like that Leni doesn't then." Not-Leni challenged.

"Spiders." Lincoln said without skipping a beat.

This caused her to pause because while Leni was terrified of spiders, she wasn't. She stared at him almost as if she were looking at him for the first time. "How...?"

"It's easy enough to figure out for the Digiworld's Savviest detective." Lincoln said with a large smile. "Remember when I said that you two are two halves to the same person? Well my theory is that the reason Leni seems...incomplete,"

"Nice word choice." Not-Leni commented.

"Thanks. Is because you have the parts that she is missing. Only when the two of you are working together do you seem more than what you are. Like when the exterminator wanted to kill the spider from my class. She was terrified of it but in the end she was able to stand up to him and save the spider, even holding it in her hand. And I think that's because of you, wasn't it?" He reached over and took one of her hands into his. "And when we were all competing for space in the fridge for our leftovers...Leni got pranked by Luan's trap and then she set up her own. I think that she did it with your help, right?"

Not-Leni smiled as she recalled that day. She had influenced Leni that day in order to help her get even. "What's your point, Lincy?" she asked him. She wanted to know what he was getting at. Why was he bringing up these moments in their past that didn't prove anything to her.

"My point is that I do know you. And I know you because I pay attention to all of my sisters." He reached up and cupped her cheek with his hand and he smiled when he saw that she leaned into his touch. "You and Leni are one in the same. To know her is to know you but it's also more than that. It's knowing the differences between the two of you like the fact that you have a fiery passion to speak your mind."

That caused Not-Leni to chuckle.

"But that's also why we need to help put you two back together. Leni has been living her life so far without a full deck. She's made it, with some difficulty, but with the two of you as one then I think you'd be able to do great things." Lincoln continued. "I promise you, Not-Leni, that I will do everything that I can to help the two of you become one again. And you know me, I always keep my promises."

"A-And you won't think of me as a monster?" She asked him.

"You're no more of a monster than I am." Lincoln assured her. "And even if you were, I'd still love you."

"W-What if I hurt you?"

"You'd never hurt me on purpose...I know that you're scared and if whatever you're scared of should come to pass then I'll be right there to help you. All you need to do is call my name." Lincoln then leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Can...Can I call you anything that I want?" Not-Leni asked shyly. She was blushing like a virgin bride as she looked into his eyes. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest and she knew that it was going to happen. There was no doubt in her mind or heart. But there was one little thing that she wanted to save from her previous plan, which was basically ruined now.

"Sure, call me anything you want..." Lincoln said with a kind smile.

"D-Daddy..." She said the word in a low voice, almost as if she was trying it out. And to her surprise, her Lincy blushed. He was so cute when he blushed and seeing him be all bashful made her smile. "Daddy," She said more confidently, a smile gracing her lips.

"I-I don't mind if that's what you want to call me." Lincoln said as he reached up and scratched his cheek.

"But Daddy~" She whined cutely, making his blush spread down to his neck. "You gotta call me something too~"

"W-What would you like me to call you?" Lincoln asked as he tried his best to remain calm. It seemed that despite his new found experiences with women, he still got bashful in these situations. Perhaps he would never be as confident as he should be with women but he didn't mind, especially if it made Not-Leni smile like that.  
"Call me...baby girl..." She leaned in, making Lincoln lean back on the bed against the headrest, and she smirked as she hovered just above his lips. "Daddy~"

She then captured his lips and Not-Leni felt her heart swell with happiness. It was such a rare feeling for her, one that she didn't get to experience often because of her confinement. But as she continued to kiss him, her tongue wrestling with his, Not-Leni felt true bliss since the first time that she held him in her arms. She ran her fingers through his hair and she enjoyed the feeling of how soft it felt. She had always loved his hair, both her and Leni. It was one of his most distinguishing features that she loved aside from his blue eyes and his adorably chipped teeth. She couldn't help but run her tongue over his teeth, memorizing the grove where it was chipped.

"Mmm...Daddy, you taste really good~" she moaned as she pulled back a bit to gaze into his eyes.

There was a lustful look in her eyes that made Lincoln more nervous than he'd ever been. Each time that she called him Daddy, Lincoln couldn't help but something within him stir. Like a sleeping lion slowly being prodded awake. And as she moaned his name, giving him that look that promised pleasure beyond his wildest dreams, Lincoln felt as though he just discovered something new about himself.

"Daddy? Can you please play with me?" She asked him with an adorable pout. As she said it, she was already pulling his shirt up above his head. "Daddy...please play with me...I've been lonely~"

Lincoln felt his throat constrict as he watched Not-Leni slowly begin to undress him. He wanted to speak but each time that she called him Daddy, he felt like he was one step closer to awakening the lion that he didn't know he had. Lincoln was at a crossroads of life and he felt like he was being pulled in a direction that he didn't know was possible but that he was starting to enjoy. Damn him but he _liked_ being called Daddy by her.

"Daddy~" she tugged at his pants playfully, almost as if she couldn't do it alone. "Can you please play with me? Your little friend here wants to play~"

And how. He could feel his member pushing painfully against his pants. He had thought that he had reached the pinnacle of hardness before. Nope, apparently Lincoln had strength yet untapped. Power yet unleashed. And he was about to unleash it all on his sister.

"Daddy-Whao!"

Not-Leni was surprised as Lincoln suddenly grabbed her by her shoulders and pinned her to the bed. Then before she knew what was going on, she felt his lips aggressively attack hers. She could feel this primal need for dominance from him and she hungrily asked for more. So lost in making out with him that she didn't even notice as he ripped apart her nightgown in order to free her breasts. She did, however, feel when he started to roughly grope her chest. She moaned into his mouth as she felt his hands grip her tender breasts like he wanted to squeeze them dry. And when he pinched her nippled and gave them a rough twist, Not-Leni almost came right then and there.

"You've been a bad girl." Lincoln said as he pulled away. He left her on the bed a panting mess as he quickly removed his pants and underwear.

"A-Are you gonna punish me, Daddy?" She asked through the haze of lust and ecstasy. She had never in her life experienced anything close to what she was feeling now and she knew right away that she was getting addicted to the feeling.

But Lincoln didn't respond. Instead he growled as he yanked her down towards the edge of the bed. In a single motion, he ripped her panties off with strength that surprised even him. And at once he could see her quivering lips simply begging to be penetrated. But he wasn't going to give her the pleasure just yet.

Lincoln grabbed his penis and began to rub his tip against her entrance, eliciting a moan of pleasure from Not-Leni. He continued to rub against her pussy lips until she opened her eyes and begged him to fuck her.

"Please, Daddy! Don't tease me anymore!" She pleaded as she reached out with her arms towards him.

But Lincoln only smirked as he began to rub his shaft across her lips. He did it as slow as he could, dragging out the sensation that she was getting. His dick was parting her lips out enough that each time that his head reached her pussy it was almost swallowed whole. But with his hand around his base, he kept it at bay in order to continue to tease her. It was such a turn on to see her squirm and beg for him to end her torture.

"Daddy! Please..." Not-Leni had tears in her eyes now. She was begging him to fuck her. It was almost painful for her how much she needed to fucked. "Please...I promise to be a good girl...please, Daddy, fuck me!"

"I'll fuck you..." He finally said as he pulled his dick away. But as he did, Lincoln flipped her onto her stomach and he lowered the tip of his penis down towards her other entrance. "But it won't be in your pussy. Only good girls get that reward."

"W-Whaaaaat!"

With his dick covered in her juices, Lincoln pressed his head against her quivering anus and plunged the tip in. Not-Leni's eyes widened like saucers as she felt her Daddy push his penis into her butt. There was a sharp pain as she felt herself getting stretched out for the first time. But she did her best to endure it because despite the pain, it felt _sooo_ good!

Lincoln grunted as he began to push past the first inch, her butt was incredibly tight. Tighter than anything he had experienced so far. He wasn't exactly sure why he decided to put it in her butt but he didn't regret it one bit. Her butt was just as hot as her pussy and as he pushed deeper inside, he could hear the noises of trapped air coming out, similar to that of farting. He grinned as he got an idea.

"You're such a dirty girl, baby girl." He said as he placed a single hand on her round cheeks. "You're enjoying your punishment a little too much."

"D-Daddy~" Not-Leni moaned as she was half gone in a pleasurable haze of pain and lust. She couldn't stop moaning with each inch that her Daddy pushed inside of her. Soon she would have his entire dick buried in her ass and she wanted him to do it! She wanted it badly!

"We can't have that, now can we?" Lincoln then pulled his hand away from her butt before he brought down again and gave it a loud slap. Not-Leni cried out in pain but she didn't ask him to stop. Grinning, he did it again and she moaned even louder. "You just love being punished, don't you?"

"N-No, D-Daddy...I-I...ah...I d-d-don't..." she tried to say but speaking was proving to be a difficult task. With a final thrust, her Daddy had completely buried his dick inside of her and she could feel it throbbing as her anal walls clamped down on him. It felt like her ass was on fire and the stinging sensation from the spanking that he was giving her was driving her insane. If he kept this up, Not-Leni would lose her mind.

"Don't," He slapped her left cheek. "You," He slapped her right. "Lie," Left again. "To," Right. "Me." with each slap to her rear end, Lincoln began to pull out and push back in, fucking her butt as he quickly as he could. He could see that while Not-Leni was in pain that she was enjoying it immensely because she couldn't stop moaning. Her mouth hadn't closed once since he started fucking her ass and her tongue lolled around in the air as she panted.

He had never felt anything like it either as with each slap and thrust into her butt, she would clench on his dick making it feel tighter than before. And with how much she was squeezing him, Lincoln could already feel like he was nearing his limit. Not-Leni had already come several times as he fucked her in the butt and each time her pussy would squirt out her girl cum. The first time it happened, Lincoln rubbed his hand in it and used it to spank her in order to make it sound louder. And she clearly enjoyed it because not long after she came again.

As she came for the third time, Lincoln grunted as he buried his shaft down to the hilt. Her walls clamped down on his dick and Lincoln felt himself reach his limit and he exploded deep inside of her. His hot cum shooting even deeper than his dick had ever reached, filling her anus with his seed. Not-Leni couldn't take it anymore and she came for the fourth and final time as her senses were overwhelmed and she passed out from the pleasure.

When she woke up, she found herself lying in bed resting in her Daddy's arms. She felt sore and parts of her ached more than the others but she couldn't help but feel happy.

"Daddy?" She called out to him.

"Yea, baby girl?" He said as he opened his eyes.

"I love you..." She then leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. One that she hoped would convey her feelings to him.

"I love you too." Lincoln smiled as he cupped her cheek. "I made you a promise...I will find a way to help the both of you. But until then, know that I will always have your back, baby girl. No matter what."

This caused Not-Leni to giggle. "I think my 'back' knows just how much you like it. It's still pretty sore."

This caused Lincoln to blush as he looked away, embarrassed. "W-Well, can you blame me?" He reached down and cupped her impressive rear, gently caressing it. "You've got an amazing butt."

"You know...Leni is going to be confused as to why her butt hurts so much when she wakes up." Not-Leni told him as she grinned.

"She's been asleep this whole time?" Lincoln asked, raising his left eyebrow in question.

"Yup. She can totes sleep anywhere." Not-Leni gigled. She then yawned as she felt suddenly drained from the night's events. "Daddy...can I sleep here with you tonight?"

"Of course...anything you want, baby girl." Lincoln said as he pulled her in close.

"Thank you, Daddy..." She closed her eyes and snuggled up close to his chest. "I've always wanted to sleep like this with you..." The sound of his beating heart was soothing to her and she was quickly being carried off to the land of sleep. "This...this is a dream come true..."

And as Lincoln looked down at the peaceful face of his sleeping sister, he vowed to himself once more that he would help them become whole again. After all, he was her Daddy now.

 **End of chapter.**


	50. Ch 50: Luna's Lament

**I don't own Digimon or The Loud House.**

 **Hey guys, sorry for not posting on Sunday but I got a little side tracked by Borderlands 3. My brother and I have been trying to farm the best guns and get awesome loot. Also I've been busy still so I probably won't be releasing any one shots this month. I say probably because I'm not saying that I won't for sure but it doesn't look likely. But I will try to make time. After all, if I want to then I should be able to.**

 **A lot of you really seemed to like the Leni and Not-Leni chapters. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and I gotta say that I did not expect it. The next girl is supposed to be Luna and the next few chapters will focus on her. I did something different for her because honestly, Luna is probably my favorite sister in this story. At least the way that I've portrayed her and I want to keep that going. I don't know why but it's easier for me to write her than any of the other sisters. The hardest sister to write for is actually Luan. Comedy isn't my strong point so that plays a big factor in it. And Sam is close second on which girl is easiest to write. So hopefully you all enjoy these upcoming chapters.**

 **Tristen, Clyde will be getting his moment to shine in the bedroom but not until the next major arc. He's got his own love interest in this story and you will all be in for a ride.**

 **RTR87, thanks for the review. And yea, the dark ocean is gonna be a whole thing on it's own. You also summarized the last few chapters of how Lincoln got together with each of his sisters pretty well. And Luna is next so I'm sure that you're gonna enjoy it. I'll eventually be introducing Sid and I think you'll enjoy her part. She's honestly the only reason that I'd watch the Casagrandes.**

 **Siege, Becky will be making an appearance in the Second Arc. she's a favorite of mine, there's just something about redheads. lol.**

 **The Digi-Loud Adventure**

 **Chapter 50: Luna's Lament**

When morning came, Lincoln woke up with his sister still sleeping on his chest. She had her arms wrapped around him like a teddy bear that she didn't want to let go of. Smiling, he reached down and brushed some stray hairs out of her face.

"Mmm...Lincy..." Leni muttered as she slowly came to.

"Morning, baby girl." Lincoln said as he cupped her cheek.

"Baby girl? Did I get smaller?" Leni asked as she slowly began to open her eyes. She looked up at Lincoln and saw that he still looked the same. She then glanced down and saw that her chest was still the same size as well. "I'm still me..."

"Heh, sorry, that's what Not-Leni wanted me to call her." Lincoln chuckled.

 **He's my daddy.** Leni heard her twin mumble as she turned around in their bed. **Sorry about your butt. Things got wild last night.**

It was then that Leni noticed how much her butt and especially her...other leni-hole hurt. It was all achy and it hurt to sit down. She winced when she tried to sit down on the bed.

"Lincy, what did you two do to my tushie?" She asked an embarrassed Lincoln. "Why is Not-Leni calling you Daddy? Should I call you Daddy, too?"

"Um..." Lincoln wasn't sure how to respond to either of those questions. "Well, do you remember about that butt stuff that I told you about? Well...Not-Leni and I...tried some of it..." He couldn't muster up the courage to look her in the eye for the next part. "A-And she c-calls me Daddy because..."

 **Because I've been a bad girl and he punished me.**

"Is it because she's a bad girl?" Leni asked him after hearing her twin's quip.

"W-What? No, well, yes, kind of?" Lincoln was becoming more flustered as the conversation kept going. He knew that Not-Leni could communicate with Leni through their own thoughts and he could only imagine what she was telling Leni right now. "Look, she calls me Daddy because that's what she wanted to call me. I call her Baby Girl because she wanted me to call her that. You can call me whatever you want, okay? It's only fair."

"Okay." Leni said brightly. "So Daddy, am I a bad girl?"

Lincoln groaned as he fell back on his bed. He had completely overlooked the fact that Leni was easily influenced. And he knew that Not-Leni was going to enjoy using that in formation to fuck with him. He just knew it.

"No, Leni, you're not a bad girl." He said with a strained smile. He reached up and patted her head. "And can you please only call me that when we're alone? I don't want the other girls to call me that too. It might get weird."

"Okay." Leni nodded. She was enjoying having her head patted.

 **If you want Daddy to treat you like he did me, then call him Daddy in front of Lori and the others. Then you'll get punished...**

' _But I don't want to get punished.'_ Leni thought to her twin.

 **You're missing out then.**

"We gotta get up and shower, Leni." Lincoln said as he pulled the blankets off of them.

"But why?" Leni whined as she tried to stay in bed with him. "I liked being in bed with you."

"I do too. But the others are going to miss us. We've got a lot of things to do today and Lori and Luan are leaving as well. We have to say goodbye before we send them off." Lincoln explained. He was already halfway dressed while Leni continued to stay naked on the bed.

"Okay..." She muttered as she slowly got out of bed. But then she got a brilliant idea. "Can we shower together?"

"Sure...I've been showering with the others each morning so why not?" Lincoln said with a smile.

"Ooh that totes sounds like fun! We should do that more often." Leni said as she quickly got ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a long shower (Leni quickly found out why showering with Lincoln was so much fun) they managed to get a late breakfast. But as soon as Leni was done eating, she was dragged off by her sisters towards their room for a debriefing.

"Leni, how did it go last night?" Lori asked her sister as they all sat around the blond fashionista.

"It was totes fun. I was asleep the whole time." Leni said with a smile.

"What do you mean 'you were asleep the whole time'?" Lynn asked. She wasn't the only one who was confused. Did Lincoln have a sleep fetish or something?

 **Now you did it, Leni. They're gonna find out about me.**

Leni almost bopped herself on the head for forgetting that only Lincy knew about Not-Leni. "I mean...I wasn't sleeping until the end. When we were all done."

The five girls all shared a look that told Leni that they weren't completely convinced. She could sense Not-Leni standing up in their room and going for the door.

 **Should I handle this?** She asked as she neared their mental door.

' _No, I think I got this...'_ Leni thought to her twin.

With a cheery smile, Leni reached up and scratched her cheek. "Did you know that Lincy likes it when I call him Daddy?"

 **Wow...** Not-Leni sighed as she let her face fall into her palm. **You just had to go there.**

' _I thought that you wanted me to tell them?'_ Leni asked, clearly confused.

 **I was just joking, you numbskull. Obviously I don't want them knowing because then they're gonna want to call him Daddy too and that's my thing!**

' _Oh...oops...'_

"Lincoln...has you call him...Daddy..." Lori repeated slowly. It was as if her mind was trying and failing to understand the words that were coming out of Leni's mouth. Her sister was speaking english and yet the words sounded forgeign and thus did not make sense.

"Yup! And he calls me Baby Girl." Leni said with a blush. She held her hands underneath her chin as she recalled the feeling of his hand patting her head and she couldn't help but giggle, repeating mostly to herself. "Baby girl..."

The group of girls all shared a look as they watched the obviously happy Leni. While it was a little strange to find out that Lincoln apparently had a fetish like that, most were willing to accept it. Lori, however, was not willing to just accept it like that.

"He made you call him Daddy?" She asked, her tone sharper than she meant it to be. She wasn't sure why it was bothering her so much but something within her was clawing at her insides and she briefly wondered if perhaps she was jealous that Lincoln didn't ask her to call him that.

"No, silly, I asked him if I could call him that." Leni said as she turned towards her older sister. She reached out and took Lori's hands in hers. "Lincy would never ask us to do something that we didn't want to. So I asked him instead and he said yes!"

Watching the beaming Leni who positively glowed with happiness and love, Lori couldn't help but feel a bit foolish by her reaction.

"Dude, I wonder if he'd mind if I call him Daddy too?" Luna asked with a naughty grin.

"I think I'll just stick to calling him Stinkoln." Lynn said but it was clear from her blush that she had a different name in mind.  
"You can call him Daddy if you want, Leni. He'll always be Ace to me." Sam said with a smile.

"I think I'll call him the Log." Luan said with a wag of her eyebrows.

Groaning, Luna facepalmed before she spoke. "Okay, I'll bite. Why do you want to call him that?"

"Because he's one amusement park ride that will have me wet and screaming from start to finish. Get it?" Luan asked her sister. Luna slumped her shoulders before she raised her right hand towards Luan and made a fist. "Aha! I knew that you'd get it!" Luan said happily as she fist bumped her sister.

"It was decent enough." Luna said with a sigh.

"Actually, I forgot to mention that Lincy doesn't want you to know that I call him Daddy." Leni said as she suddenly recalled her brother's request. "So don't tell him that I said that, okay? I totes don't want to get spanked again."

"Lincoln spanked you?" Lori asked with a slight frown.

"Kinky. Me like." Luan said with a grin.

"No, Luan, not kinky. Lincy. That's his name." Leni said as she tried to correct her sister. "And it's I like."

"Wait, Lincoln spanked you?" Luna asked her sister. "Did you like it?"

"Hold up!" Lori said as she held a hand up. "I think that it's best if you just explain everything from the beginning, okay?"

"Okay!

Leni then began to tell them all about her day with Lincoln and how they made sweet love in his room. But when it came to Not-Leni's turn, Leni repeated what her twin told her. What Leni didn't know is that her twin left out a lot of what happened when it was her turn and while part of it had been made up, Not-Leni did tell her about the butt sex that they had.

While they had been surprised that Lincoln had been so...bold as to use the backdoor, they were more surprised that Leni liked it so much. The way that the blonde fashionista described it made it sound like it was something amazing. Both Luna and Luan looked as though they might be interested in trying it out with their dear brother.

"And then I woke up with my tushie being a little sore." Leni said as she neared the end of her tale. "And then Lincy made it feel better in the shower when he massaged my butt and we had sexy time again."

"Dude, hearing all of this just makes me want to jump his bones right now!" Luna said as she squeezed her legs together. It was her turn next so she wouldn't have to wait long. And she was looking forward to both showing her brother how much she loved him and rock his world like it's never been rocked before.

"Lucky, I still have to wait!" Lynn complained.

"What about us? We have to leave in a couple of hours and we won't get to see our 'Daddycoln' until we get back!" Luan pointed out to her sporty sister.

While the Loud sisters were having their discussion, Sam noticed something on Leni's neck that she hadn't before. It was a small bruise-like spot on the base of her neck that was partially hidden by her dress.

"Leni, did Ace give you a hickey?" Sam asked her.

"A what?" Leni asked, confused.

Sam pointed towards the spot on her neck. "That thing on your neck."

By now the other girls had noticed as well and were staring at the mark on her neck. Leni, however, couldn't see it and she was confused as to what they were staring at.

"I can't see!" The blonde fashionista whined as she craned her neck down in an attempt to see.

"Dude, he totally gave you a hickey!" Luna said as she pointed as well. "I didn't think Linc was the kind of guy to mark his woman."

"I wonder if he'd do the same to me if I called him Daddy?" Luan asked with a look of longing. Out of the four girls that had made love with Lincoln, Luan had been the most affected by it. Luan had never been one to touch herself before since she was always focused on her comedy above all else. And after doing it with the man that she loved, it helped awaken a side of herself that she didn't know she had. "Would Daddycoln get mad if I asked him? W-Would he punish me like a b-bad girl?"

They all watched as Luan began to rub her legs together, her eyes closed, and her breathing a little heavy. It was clear that she was imagining just what it would be like for Lincoln to do the same to her that he did to Leni.

"Either Linc's dick is magic or Luan's a nympho..." Luna commented as she watched her roommate continue to fantasize.

"It's magic/she's a nympho." Came the reply from Lori, Sam, and Lynn.

"Hey! It's not my fault, okay?" Luan said as she opened her eyes and stared at her older sister. Her eyes were pleading with her to believe her. "Linc's got this thing that he does with his thing that makes my whole body feel like it's melting!"

"You mean he puts it in?" Lynn asked with a raised brow.

"No, she's got a point, Lynn." Lori said coming to her sister's rescue. She blushed as she looked down at her hands. "Lincoln...when he makes love to you he's so greedy but at the same time he's so loving. It's like he wants to consume you and take you all for himself but he still puts you first. It's hard to explain unless you've experienced it yourself."

Listening to her sister talk about her experiences with their brother, Luna began to wonder something. She loved her brother, she honestly was in love with him. But as she glanced at Sam who was currently talking to Luan, Luna couldn't help but feel her heart ache. Since the morning that they woke up together, Luna hadn't been able to have a single conversation with her friend. And to make matters worse it seemed like Sam was getting along better with Luan than with her. She knew why Sam was still distant with her and she didn't blame her friend one bit. But it didn't stop the feelings of hurt and sorrow that she was experiencing.

Luna watched silently as Luan said something that made Sam laugh and she began to feel her eyes begin to sting. She quickly turned around and fled the room, no longer wishing to be in there while her best friend and once upon a time lover replaced her with her own sister. It hurt too much...

"Luna, where are you going?" Leni asked her sister as she left. But Luna either didn't hear her or she just ignored her. "I wonder what's wrong with her?"

"Leni..." Lori placed her hand on her sister's shoulder and slowly shook her head. She hoped that she could convey to her sister that this wasn't something that they could talk about right then and there.

And thankfully she got the picture because she nodded sadly. "Okay..."

While the two sisters had been staring after Luna, Sam had seen it all happen and she fell silent as she watched her best friend. Luan quickly caught on to what was happening and fell silent as well. Lynn was the only one who looked like she didn't know what was going on.

"I wonder what's eating Luna?" Lynn asked the room as she looked around. When they all gave her sullen looks she added. "What?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

' _It's stupid, I shouldn't be feeling like this!'_ Luna thought as she halfheartedly punched the wall of the corridor that she was standing it. She had fled the room that they shared but she didn't make it very far. She only made it towards the east wing of the homestead and then stopped when she was all alone.

She leaned against the wall, pressing her forehead against the cool wood. Her eyes shed hot tears as she silently wept. She knew that Sam wasn't replacing her with Luan but it still hurt to see her laughing with her when their own relationship was up in the air. The morning after they woke up, Sam hadn't said anything to her other than good morning.

Since then, things have been awkward between them and even their partners had noticed. But with all of the training that they had been doing they hadn't been able to ask what had happened. And Luna wasn't sure what she would say to her partner if he asked. Would Gabumon still want to be her partner if she knew the kind of fucked up things she'd done to her only brother? She wouldn't blame him if he wanted a new partner.

"Luna?"

Luna yelped as she heard someone call her name and felt as they placed their hand on her shoulder. She spun around and swung with her right first, startled into attacking whoever was behind her. Her fist hit something soft but hard and she then heard them yelp in pain as they stumbled backwards. Luna saw a flash of white and orange and she watched as her brother Lincoln fell down on his butt as he held his cheek.

"Ow..." He groaned as he rubbed his offended cheek.

"Oh my god, Lincoln!" Luna quickly dropped down to her knees as she inspected him for injuries. She couldn't believe that she had just sucker punched her own brother! What the hell was wrong with her!? "Tell me, bro, where does it hurt? Are you okay? I'm so sorry, bruh. I didn't mean to punch you, honest!"

"Luna, I'm alright. You don't hit nearly as hard as Lynn does." Lincoln said as he smiled up at his sister. Even kneeling down, Luna was still just a couple of inches taller than him. It was kind of nice to see her worried about him but Lincoln couldn't forget the look in her eyes when he found her. He reached up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Luna, what's wrong?"

Luna gasped as all of the air in her chest was suddenly gone. For a moment she was frozen as a dozen things erupted in her mind all at once. She wanted to cry and tell him about how much she loved him. About how sorry she was. About how he should hate her. About how Sam had acted once she found out. About not wanting to let him go. About still wanting to punch Sam in the face for threatening to take him away. But louder than all of the others, Luna wanted to tell him about how things were terrible between her and Sam. And that's what she did.

She wrapped her arms around him and spilled out all of her negative feelings to him. "Oh L-Lincoln...I'm such a fuck up! Sam's mad at me and it's a-all my f-f-f-fault!"

"Luna, calm down." Lincoln said as he tried to comfort his sister over her wails. "Sam's not mad at you, she's your best friend."

"S-She hates me!" Luna's cries came out like a high pitched whine which sounded weird with her raspy voice. "She...She said that she's gonna take you a-away-y."

"I'd never leave you guys, sis, you know that." Lincoln assured his sister. He had his arms wrapped around her shoulders as she buried her face into his chest. He was leaned up against the wall of the corridor and she was lying half on him and half on the floor. Her body trembled as she took in her shuddering breaths. He wasn't sure what had happened between the two of them but Lincoln couldn't bear to see his sister like that.  
"Y-You don't know that!" She cried into his chest. "Y-You-You love her! You could leave..."

"Luna..." Lincoln placed his right hand on the top of her head and began to try and calm her down. Whenever one of the twins, Lily, or even Lisa cried they always calmed down when he rubbed the top of their head. It had a soothing effect on them and he hoped that it worked on Luna as well. "I do love her." To which Luna's muffled 'see!' cut him off. "But I also love you...I love all of our sisters. I can't think of a world where I'd willingly leave you guys."

"Y-You've b-b-b-been av-avoiding us." Luna pointed out, her cries no longer as loud. She was slowly calming down which Lincoln was grateful for.

"Yes." Lincoln nodded. There was no point in denying it since Lincoln was sure that Lori and Sam had already told them everything. Whatever they had planned it was obvious that Sam was still upset about what happened between him and his sisters. "I have been avoiding you...but I didn't do it because I don't love you guys anymore."  
"I know..." This time Luna's voice was calmer. She pulled away just enough so that she could look into his eyes.

Locking eyes with his sister, Lincoln could see that Luna indeed knew the truth. It was a silent confirmation of everything that he had deduced on his own. One of the things that he loved so much about his sister was her honesty. And the Luna that he knew and loved wouldn't keep the truth from him.

"So you do." Lincoln nodded.

The silence that followed swallowed them whole as neither spoke. Not a sound was made as they continued to stare into each other's eyes. A million and one emotions passed between them as they revealed what seemed like a lifetime of secrets. After a brief moment that seemed to last hours, Luna blinked her tears away as she leaned in and captured her brother's lips for the first time.

Lincoln returned the kiss, cupping her cheek with his right hand. He parted his lips and probed her lips with his tongue, asking for permission to enter. And to his delight, she gladly gave him permission. His tongue entered her mouth and began to wrestle with hers, tasting the unique flavor of his sister. She eagerly returned the favor and soon Lincoln could feel her run her fingers through his hair. She moaned into his mouth as he pulled her in close. But as his hands began to slide down from her back to her rump, he felt Luna stop.

He pulled away and he was stuck still by the look in her eyes. Luna's eyes were still a little red and puffy from crying and her cheeks were a little red. But underneath that there were conflicting emotions that Lincoln could see were battling within her. Seeing this, Lincoln slowly set her to the side and pulled her onto her feet. He took her hand in his and led her back to his room. Once inside he sat her down on his bed and he sat down beside her.

"Luna...What's wrong?" He asked again.

Luna sniffled silently for several moments as she stared at her hands. Releasing a sigh, she didn't look at her brother as she spoke. "I...want my Sam back..." She said simply.

And Lincoln understood at once what had his sister so upset and conflicted. He reached out and took one of her hands into his and gently rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand. Luna was torn between her love for him and her love for Sam. But not because she was being forced to choose between them, no. Luna was conflicted because she wanted to move forward with Sam at her side. They were best friends and Luna didn't feel right making a move on her brother until she knew that Sam had her back. She had told Sam before that she wasn't going to move forward until she was sure that Sam was okay with it. And with things how they were between them Luna wanted to fix things first.

Lincoln pulled his sister onto the bed with him and they laid there fully clothed in comfortable silence. As his sister rested her head on his chest, Lincoln ran his fingers through her hair as he rubbed her head. And as they laid there the two of them managed to take an afternoon nap as Luna took comfort in the sound of her brother's beating heart.

And the last thought that passed through her head was that she could get used to sleeping like that.

 **End of chapter.**


	51. Ch 51: Honest Love

**I don't own Digimon or the Loud House.**

 **Sorry guys, the weeks have slipped me by. I've been busy playing games in my spare time and I forgot to update last weekend. I had hoped that April would give me more time but I actually got busier. I'm only going to be able to update this story for the foreseeable future I'm afraid. With this quarantine and everything else that is going on I'm just too busy. I'll try to make more time to write but for now I'll only be updating the chapters that I already have completed. And I'll be sticking to my regular two week posting schedule. I hope things will change but for now please bear with me.**

 **Guest who asked about Maggie and Haiku, they will be making an appearance eventually. I don't really have a big role planned out for either of them until probably the third major Arc. In the next major arc I have Ronnie Anne and a few others making appearances in surprising ways as the Louds, Sam, and Clyde travel between the worlds and other such things. It will be an adventure, let me tell you.**

 **Supermariosunshinr, thanks for reading and reviewing and I'm sorry that you're not enjoying that this story is rated M. The lemons, while frequent right now, are not the main focus of this story. So please bear with me right now until we get to the real action. Trust me, the battles that are coming are gonna be epic.**

 **JRC1700, Yea, I agree. But Lincoln still hasn't come to terms that what is happening is happening. He's still getting used to being in a relationship with the girls that have already shown him interest. Add in that two more sisters are probably also interested in and Linc's got his hands full. Also, he's younger than they are so to him it is a bit weird. Lol.**

 **Keeper of Worlds, welcome back my friend. Hope that you've enjoyed the last few chapters.**

 **RTR87, Not-Leni will be revealed to the others soon enough. It's just for now they're keeping her a secret. As for the sisters, yea, they're barely starting to understand that they're all gonna have to share him. It was easy enough at first because they all loved him and wanted to make things right. But now they will all have to realize that it's not just loving him that's enough, they also have to share him. Lincoln will do things with some of them that he won't do with others and that might cause some jealousy. As for Luan, yep, her 'give a damn' meter flew the coup as she would say. And trust me, her sexual frustration will fuel her plans against their enemies in the upcoming battles and it will be glorious. As for Luna, her turn is coming up so stay turned.**

 **As for everyone else, thanks again for reading my story and thanks for bearing with me. I'll try to keep to my two week schedule but if for some reason I miss a day then feel free to PM me. I check those at least once a week. Or if you have questions, I always love answering them. Enjoy.**

 **The Digi-Loud Adventure**

 **Chapter 51: Honest Love**

It was nearing 6pm when Luna woke to the sound of her brother's beating heart. She had fallen asleep listening to it and she couldn't help but sigh with contentment. Despite having an emotional breakdown earlier, Luna could not remember the last time she had woken up feeling so refreshed. She honestly had missed her little brother and despite being with him on this crazy adventure she felt like she hadn't seen him in forever.

She felt warm and safe in his arms and she didn't want the moment to end. But she could also tell that she was hungry as hell. And then to her embarrassment her stomach chose that moment to let loose a sound that sounded like a lion roaring on top of pride rock.

"Wazzat?" Lincoln muttered as he slowly came to.

Luna could feel her cheeks burning from embarrassment. But she decided that she didn't care. "Sorry, bruh, I'm a tad hungry..."

"Luna..." Lincoln opened his eyes and smiled as he gazed upon his sister. "Hey..."

Luna couldn't help it. She smiled. "Hey..."

"How are you feeling?" He asked her.

"Better." She answered honestly.

"That's good." Lincoln sat up and leaned in, his face only a couple inches from hers. He looked deep into her eyes, searching for a hint of hesitation or that she didn't want it. When he found none, Lincoln closed the distance between them and captured her lips with his. It wasn't a deeply romantic kiss and almost as soon as it started, Lincoln pulled away after a moment in order to gaze upon a blushing Luna. "I love you."

Luna was stunned silent from that kiss and she could only stare at her little brother as he reached up and cupped her cheek. She couldn't help but lean into his touch, enjoying his warmth. It seemed like everything he did had an effect on her and she was starting to understand why her sisters couldn't get enough of him.

"I'm sorry that I haven't been there more for you." Lincoln began but stopped when Luna suddenly found her voice.

"No way, bro. You have nothing to be sorry about!" Luna said quickly. "If we had just gotten our heads out of our asses and treated you right then none of this would've happened."

"I'm pretty sure that we'd still have ended up coming to the Digiworld." Lincoln said with a playful grin.

"Oh har har." Luna said as she playfully slapped his shoulder. "But seriously, dude, I'm so sorry for what we did to you. I don't know why we did it and we don't have any right to ask for yo-"

Lincoln could tell what his sister was about to say and he closed the distance between them once more to silence her with a kiss. He placed his hand behind her head where it met her neck and he deepened the kiss. His tongue quickly found purchase within her mouth and he worked to dominate her tongue. Luna had tried to protest in order to continue her argument but she quickly forgot all about it as she felt her brother's marvelous tongue wrestle with hers. This continued for several moments and when they parted for fresh air, Luna felt as though her soul had been sucked out of her mouth. She was red faced and panting for air while her cheeky brother, while similarly red faced, grinned at her.

"Are you done?" He asked her. When she didn't respond (mainly because she couldn't due to his breathtaking kiss) he continued. "You don't have to ask me for forgiveness. I love you. It's as simple as that."

And it really was. As Luna regained her breath, she realized that he was being honest. Because he loved them he was able to forgive them. It was one of his best qualities and Luna honestly couldn't believe how lucky she was to have such an amazing brother and lover. Tears began to form in her eyes and she reached up to wipe them away.

"You really do love me, huh?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"I do." And with that simple answer, Lincoln pulled her in and kissed her forehead. "Now come on, we have to fix things with Sam."

"Wait, what?" Luna was thrown for a loop as she watched as Lincoln got off of the bed and made to exit the room.

"Let's get something to eat and then talk to Sam." Lincoln said with a large smile.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, bro." Luna said as she slowly made to follow him.

"Just leave it to me." Lincoln said with a warm chipped tooth smile that served to melt her heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam couldn't help but giggle to herself as she made her way towards Lincoln's room. After dinner she had gone out with Agumon and she watched as he sparred with Guilmon. Andromon had gone with Luan to Toy Town since it was the farthest one out and Lori had gone with Clyde to the Hive. But Clyde wouldn't be staying there since he was tasked with doing recon on LadyDevimon's camp. It was a job that Lincoln felt Clyde was more than capable of.

Meanwhile she would be staying behind with Leni, Luna, and Lynn in order to make preparations in Primary Village. Loki was due to return any day now and once he arrived with the Goblimon tribe then things would really kick into high gear. Lincoln always did have a way of surprising her with his plans but this time he truly had outdone himself. Guess that 'Man with a plan' title was well earned.

Anyways, Sam received a text message from Ace in the form of several emojis that could only mean one thing. She was getting to ride the Log again! Sam had never been an overtly sexual person aside from touching herself now and then when the urge came up. But ever since she had made love with Ace, there was this bond between them that she honestly couldn't get enough of. And without trying to sound like a total perv, she missed the feeling of his hot cum flooding her insides and leaving her completely full in every sense of the word.

She arrived at his door and after quickly making sure that her breath didn't stink of garlic and onions, Sam knocked on his door. She heard a muffled 'come in' and she opened it to find that Lincoln wasn't alone. The smile that she had on her face immediately fell as she stopped at the door.

"Hey Sam, come on in." Lincoln said as he waved her in.

Sam stood still for a moment before she stiffly made her way inside and closed the door. Clearly she had been had and now she was going to have to face her problems instead of avoiding them like she had been kind of hoping to. It's not that she didn't want to be friends with Luna, she still did. And she also still loved her as her best friend. But how do you move past something like what they did to the man that she loved? It was easier for her to look past it for the others because she wasn't as close to them but for Luna to have been the one to do it. For Luna, her best friend in the whole world, to have done something as fucked up as that to a _child_. Sam wasn't sure if she could ever forgive her because in all honesty, Luna should've known and done better by virtue of being her best friend if nothing else. Speak nothing about them being family or the fact that Luna was also in love with him. Things were just too complicated right now between them and every time that Sam looked at Luna, she was reminded of what she had done to Ace.

Sam took the chair at the desk that was about six feet away from the bed and sat up straight as she crossed her arms across her chest. She spared Luna a momentary glance before she focused on her white haired love. "What's this about, Ace?"

"Didn't you get my message?" Lincoln asked. He looked confused because he was sure that he sent the right emojis. Thinking about Becky during his walk had reminded him that she had taught him how to write messages with them.

"Ace, you sent me an eggplant with several hearts and a white rabbit. What did you think it meant?" Sam asked him.

"That I wanted to get together to talk?" Lincoln said but he didn't sound so sure anymore.

Luna, meanwhile, was trying her best not to smile. She knew exactly what Sam would've thought if she had been the one to receive that message.

"Well, you're half right." Sam sighed. With a shake of her head, she looked back up and smiled. "Who taught you how to use emojis like that?"

"Becky...she said that all I had to do was send her that if I ever wanted to get together with her." Lincoln told her.

Both Luna and Sam shared a look, years of being friends making them of one mind, and they couldn't help but laugh. That sounded exactly like Becky to tell Lincoln about that and not explain the full meaning. The redhead had a flirtatious streak in her when it came to Lincoln and it seemed that Lincoln had been thinking about her recently. When the laughing died down, the two friends shared another glance before they returned to their former demeanor.

"Ace, you're lucky that you're cute." Sam said as she smiled at the young boy. "Anyways, what did you want to talk about? Though I think I got a pretty good idea as to what."

"Well, I wanted to see if there was any way that I could get you to talk to Luna." Lincoln said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. He didn't quite meet her eyes when he said it but Sam figured it was because he was still a little embarrassed about the emoji thing.

Shaking her head, Sam sighed. There were a lot of mixed emotions when it came to Luna and Sam knew that she would have to face them at some point. And while a part of her wanted to ignore it and pretend that it wasn't there, a bigger part of her knew that she had to face it head on and stop being a coward. She chuckled as she could hear her inner Sam whining that confrontations were still so hard!

"Ace...if I'm gonna do this then you better be ready to rock my world afterwards." Sam warned him. This brought a smile to Lincoln's face as he lit up and ran up towards her, giving her a hug.

"I promise!" He told her.

As she returned the hug, she glanced over at Luna and a sudden feeling of thick slimy sludge began to pool inside of her stomach. In that pit where all of her negativity and dread came from, Sam was surprised to see a figment of her imagination form an imaginary Luna that was being pulled in. She could see herself standing there simply watching as it happened. Imaginary Luna reached out towards her and called her name but Sam didn't move. She still wasn't sure if she should...

"Alright, I'll be back once you two are done talking." Lincoln said as he made his way out of the room. He closed it behind him and they could hear as his steps began to fade down the hall.

Luna remained sitting on the bed as she tried to think of something to say to break the awkward tension between them. "Um...do you want to start or should I?" She asked tentatively.

Sam stared at her friend with cold eyes as she tried to harden herself for the emotional talk that they were about to have. It wasn't a matter of if but when they started shouting at one another and Sam was kind of hoping that she'd get to deck Luna at least once in the face. But a part of her just wanted to cry and hold onto her as Luna comforted her. See? What did she say about mixed emotions?

"You start. Tell me why you think we need to have this talk." Sam said as she crossed her arms again. She was making sure to mimic the look that she'd seen Lori give her siblings when they got into trouble. And to her small delight, Luna began to squirm a bit under her harsh stare.

"Oh man, that's kind of a tough one..." Luna admitted which only served to harden Sam's glare. "I mean, I know that I fucked up. You gotta believe me when I say that I feel terrible about this. I've been beating myself up all this time and I can't get that look of your heartbroken expression out of my mind. I see it everytime that I close my eyes. I haven't been sleeping properly because I keep seeing you like that, I see the hurt that I caused and I can't blame anyone else but myself."

As Luna began to talk, Sam took note of Luna's body language. She could see the bags underneath the eyes of the Loud rocker and saw that she was indeed not sleeping well. She could also tell that her body was slouching slightly due to fatigue.

"But more than that, I'm tearing myself apart because I know I hurt you..." Luna then fell to her knees from the bed. She let her arms drop at her sides and she stared up at Sam with tears in her eyes. "I did something so terrible...so unforgivable...I don't deserve your friendship nor your love..." She began to tremble as she began to openly sob. After days of holding it in, the dam finally broke and Luna was releasing all of her pent up turmoil. "I-I...I'm so sorry..."

And with that, Luna broke down crying as she buried her face in her hands, her sobs echoing across the room. And for a moment, Sam almost took a step towards the sobbing girl with the intent of wrapping her arms around her and forgiving her then and there. But then she remembered what they had shared before all of this had gone down. She remembered that her first time hadn't been with Ace but with Luna. Tears began to sting in her eyes as her anger began to boil. Sam was hurt and a part of her wanted to lash out at Luna and make her hurt as much as she was hurting. And she did.

"You're sorry? You're sorry!?" Sam shouted at her. She walked up to the purple clad girl and grabbed her by the front of her shirt. She pulled her up to her feet with her anger fueled strength and shook her. "You don't get to be sorry, Loud! I trusted you! I loved you! I made _love_ to _you!"_ Sam had tears streaming down her cheeks as she pulled Luna close, their faces inches apart so that she could see her eyes. Sam wanted Luna to see the hurt in her eyes as she spoke to her. "You were my first!" She practically yelled. But then she repeated in a much quieter tone. "You were my first..." Her hold slacked a bit and Sam felt her voice break before she spoke again. "A-And I loved you...I still love you..." She was sobbing just like Luna, who by now was just shedding silent tears as she listened to her anguished best friend. "Why can't I stop loving you?"

And with that, Sam lost the remaining strength that she had and she fell down to her knees, bringing Luna with her. She wrapped her arms around her best friend and cried into her shoulder. Her body shook with each powerful sob as she poured out her soul to the very girl that had hurt her so. And Luna just held her as she tried her best to be there for her. As bad as Luna had felt before, she felt worse now. And Sam was right, she didn't get to be sorry. She had hurt her best friend and it was up to her to make it right. And Luna swore then and there that she would spend the rest of her life making it right no matter what.

They stayed like that for a long time until the tears finally stopped for the both of them. But even then, Sam didn't let go of her. She didn't want to let go of Luna just yet because she had missed being close to her. She honestly missed her best friend and now that she had poured out her heart, she was also afraid of what she would see in Luna's eyes. She was scared to see that Luna maybe didn't feel the same way anymore and that she didn't want her anymore. That what they had shared had been meaningless and that it never meant what she thought it had meant. Sam was terrified of being hurt by Luna again and so she just clung to her because it wouldn't be real until she let go. So she wouldn't let go.

"L-Love?" Luna whispered as she tried to pull away so that she could look into Sam's eyes. But to her surprise, Sam wouldn't budge and she made a cute whining noise as protest. "Sam?"

"No..." Sam shook her head and kept her eyes closed. "If I don't let go then it won't be real."

"What won't be real, Love?" Luna asked, clearly confused about the inner workings of Sam's head.

"You hurting me again. It won't be real so long as I don't let go." Sam muttered as she buried her face further into Luna's shoulder.

Now Luna understood what Sam was talking about and she couldn't help but frown at herself. "Sam...I know that hurt you...and I promise you now that I will spend the rest of my life making it right to you." As she spoke, Luna gently tried to pull Sam away and this time it seemed to work. "I don't deserve you but I promise that if you give me another chance that I will spend every waking moment that I can to prove that I am worthy of you." And as Sam timidly looked over at her best friend's face, she gasped when she noticed that something underneath Luna's shirt was glowing.

"What the hell?" Luna looked down and she saw that her Crest was shining bright. "My crest...it's glowing."

Sam watched as Luna pulled out her glowing crest and she was reminded that Luna's crest was the Crest of Honesty. And for it to glow they had to personify the trait that they had the strongest connection with. And Sam felt her heart lighten as she knew that Luna was being sincere with her promise. Tears of joy filled her eyes because Sam knew that Luna truly did love her.

"Do you mean it?" Sam asked in a quiet voice.

"Of course, Love, I love you." And with that, Luna's crest shined the brightest.

When the light died down, Sam found herself with her lips on top of Luna's, kissing her passionately as she tried to express everything that she felt through that one kiss. And Luna returned it with gusto as she truly had meant every word. When they finally pulled away for air, both friends were panting from the intensity of the make out but both were also smiling from ear to ear. They were both crying tears of joy and when they regained their breath, they started laughing as they embraced each other.

"I love you." Sam finally said after a moment. "I love you so much...these last few days without you have been unbearable."

"I know, Love, I know." Luna said, unable to stop grinning. She had her Sam back and all was right with the world. It didn't matter to Luna that they still had a world to save. With Sam by her side, Luna would take the world on and she would win because nothing was going to stand in the way of her happiness. "I've missed you..."

"Me too." Sam sighed happily as she nuzzled against Luna's cheek. "I'm sorry for wanting to punch you in the face."

"What?" Luna asked, bewildered.

"Before we had this talk, I wanted to deck you at least once in the face." Sam admitted. "I was angry at you, rightfully so. But still, I'm sorry."

"Well, I do deserve it." Luna began. She reached up and scratched the side of her face. "How about you still lay one on me?"

"What? Luna, I'm not mad anymore." Sam said as she wiped her eyes.

"Hear me out, Love. I fucked up royally, okay? So it's only fair that you get to lay one on me that way any lingering feelings truly do get out of your system." Luna quickly explained. "I know it sounds wack but trust me, you'll feel a lot better if you do."

"So...you want me to lay one on you in the face to make me feel better?" Sam repeated just to make sure that she understood.

"Well, yea." Luna nodded. She stood up and helped pull Sam to her feet. "Trust me, Love, this will make you feel better. I promise."

Sam looked skeptical but she shrugged. "Alright, if you insist. Just close your eyes."

Luna did as she was told and she placed her hands behind her back. She raised her chin a bit and braced herself for the punch that she was sure was going to hurt like a bitch. An angry woman was a strong woman. She heard Sam shuffle a bit in front of her as she got ready to punch her and Luna audibly gulped. This was gonna hurt so b-

Quickly as she could, Sam cupped Luna's cheeks and pulled her into a loving kiss. Too shocked to respond, Luna was unable to do anything as Sam backed her up to the bed and as one they fell onto it. By then she had responded and reached out to hold her waist.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Luna asked, confused.

"What's it look like? I'm laying one on you." Sam said with a playful grin. She was still holding Luna's face in her hands as she lay on top of her girlfriend. "You never specified what kind of 'one' I'd be giving you."

"Love..." Luna's eyes shimmered with both love and happiness at being reunited with Sam. "I Love you so much right now."

"It's too bad that Ace isn't around right now or else we could have that threesome that you've always wanted." Sam said with a grin.

Luna chuckled at that. "I know what you mean. I've been waiting to rock the little dude's world since you first came up with this crazy plan."

"Well, why don't we go have another shower and then invite Ace back to his room and have ourselves a show." Sam suggested. "I'm sure that you noticed that I came here originally because I thought I was gonna get some."

"Oh I know, Love. I still can't believe that Becky told him that." Luna said with a laugh.

"I can believe it." Sam said with a snort. "Have you seen how she flirts with him? Especially at Ace Savvy Cons?"

"I wonder how many girls the little Dude has chasing after him." Luna asked her as they got up from the bed. "Because if he's cute now just wait until he's older. He's gonna be beating the ladies off with a stick."

"Ugh, don't remind me." Sam said as they walked towards the door. "Tabby has a major crush on him back home."

"She's not the only one, I bet." Luna said.

And as they made their way towards the showers, Sam thought back to the mental image that she had before they had their talk. The one of imaginary Luna being pulled into a pit of black sludge. In her mind, when Imaginary Luna reached out towards her and called her name, imaginary Sam rushed forward and pulled her friend free. And with that, she hugged Luna in real life which earned her a loving smile from the Loud Rocker. Things were finally looking good for them.

 **End of chapter.**


	52. Ch 52: I Love You Part 6

**I don't own Digimon or the Loud House.**

 **Well it's been two weeks and it's time for an update. I didn't even realize time had passed so fast. I honestly thought that I had just posted chapter 51. I'm still pretty busy and work is exhausting. And I actually haven't had time to read or play video games in the last two weeks because of how tired I am. Luckily, this week promises to be a little easier workload wise so I'll be catching up on some of the stories that I've missed on like Gigant for one. If you haven't checked it out, I highly recommend it. Siege is one seriously hilarious writer and Gigant is becoming just as good as Aces Wild.**

 **In other news, I'm also so far behind in the Loud House episodes. I've heard all of the negative things about season 4 and the last thing that I watched was Kings of the Con where I was honestly disappointed with how they portrayed Lincoln and Clyde. If that episode is anything to go by then I should probably be careful heading forward.**

 **Tristen, yes, Tabby will be making an appearance. Pretty much everyone will be making an appearance at one point or another. Some characters will have minor roles while others play a much larger part.**

 **Siege, thanks. I honestly could not think of a better title than that. And believe me, I had two others that I had planned but that one just spoke to me. I also think that you're gonna love this chapter as well.**

 **JRC1700, yes, the white bunny could be his calling card. As for wanting to deck her, Sam had her reasons but luckily they worked it out. But yea, it would be hard to make up with someone when you're itching to punch them.**

 **RTR87, Yes, he's still an adorkable 12 year old. Lincoln isn't going to be an all knowing OP character and he's going to make mistakes. Plus, before the Digital world happened, he didn't have a reason to think that Becky was actually flirting with him. He just thought that she loved to tease him. Now however, well, lets just say that their reunion is going to be special. Wink wink. As for Luna, yes she's a very frustrating character at times. Even in Fanfictions, she's either portrayed as the cool, open minded older sister who Lincoln can rely on or a terrible older sister who is sometimes into drugs and alcohol. Luna is one of my favorites and part of the reason I had her get the Crest of Honesty is because to me, that's what she represents. I don't know if that makes sense but that's how I see her, an honest person. And in the show, she's usually very straight forward. Sure, the sisters as a whole can get carried away but Luna is usually one of the more dependable sisters. As for Luan, I don't think there's a therapist in any world that can help her. And that's from before she goes to the Digiworld and bangs her brother. May the gods have mercy on her enemies because she wont. Lol. I still haven't seen that episode and I don't know what canon Simon looks like but Simon does have a role in my story. It's a bit of a spoiler but Simon will actually be a DigiDestined. But he won't be the child of Light, that role is reserved for someone else. I guess it doesn't hurt to say that he will have a big impact later on.**

 **Well guys I hope you enjoy this story and I'll see you all in two weeks.**

 **The Digi-Loud Adventure**

 **Chapter 52: I love you Part 6**

Luna couldn't believe her eyes at the moment. She had seen it through a live stream and of course she had heard about it but to actually see it in person...

"So what do you think?" Sam asked with a grin.

They were in Lincoln's room, all three of them completely naked with Lincoln lying in the middle of the bed. Sam was on his right while she was on his left. And currently Sam was slowly running her hand up and down his impressive shaft. Luan had called it the Log and now Luna knew why. She couldn't help but lick her lips in anticipation.

"Dude...it's perfect." Luna found herself saying. She wanted to reach out and touch it but she was hesitant to do so. She didn't want to hurt the little guy and she used that term loosely.

"Come on, Luna, do it just like I am." Sam encouraged her.

After their shower, Sam texted Lincoln so that he could go meet them in his room. And when he arrived, he was stunned to find both Sam and Luna waiting for him. Add in that they wanted to have a threesome and Lincoln almost fainted. He wasn't sure that he had it in him for a threesome but he was more than willing to try.

"Like this?" Luna reached out with a slightly trembling hand and she grasped his member. The first thing that she noticed was how hot it felt in her hand. The second was how hard but also soft it felt. It was weird to her but she also couldn't help but feel like she was holding onto a hot pocket that was just waiting to burn her if she wasn't careful. Her brother's dick wasn't crazy huge, just barely around 7 or 8 inches but it was pretty thick. She didn't have a measuring tape but if she had to guess it was about an inch and a half to two inches. And the way it throbbed in her hand also made it feel like it was alive.

She began to pump her hand up and down, hearing her brother moan as he seemed to enjoy her movements. Encouraged by this, she reached out with her other hand and she began to cup and play with his balls. Gently, of course since she knew just how sensitive they were. Luna couldn't help but grin as her brother arched his back and called out her name in ecstasy.

"Now use your mouth." Sam told her. The blonde was watching intently as Luna began to pleasure her little brother. There was something about watching your best friend jerk off her little brother that she found insanely hot. She was already dripping wet and as she watched, Sam was slowly pleasuring herself. She was about to see something so rare and sexy that Sam almost couldn't wait. But she did because she knew that the first time that Luna had with Ace couldn't be rushed. It had to be special and what could be more special than getting drilled by your little brother while your best friend watches?

Luna glanced up at Sam when she told her to use her mouth and with an encouraging nod, Luna did so. She slid down the bed a little more and positioned herself so that she was face to face with his second head. Luna licked her lips once more before glancing up towards her brother. The whole situation should've been strange to her. After all, she was naked as the day she was born and about to suck her little brother off while her best friend jilled herself off to them. But in all honesty, Luna found the whole situation very arousing, especially the look of eager anticipation from Lincoln. In the end, she decided that she loved him no matter what and if the world didn't approve then they could go fuck themselves.

Luna brought her lips to his head, giving it a gentle kiss. As she did, Luna couldn't help but breathe in her brother's musk. His scent filled her nostrils and her head began to spin while at the same time the burning fire in her loins rose in temperature as if someone had added more wood to the fire. If Luan could hear her thoughts, the comedian would've said something to the effect of 'not yet but you're about to get the wood.' And a fire there would be once Lincoln gave it to her and gave it to her good.

Luna shuddered from the breath that she took, it having an almost intoxicating effect on her. His male pheromones were driving her wild! But before she could satisfy her need to ride her brother all night long, she first had to make sure that he was ready. And by that, she meant that Luna wanted to test his instrument first in order to make sure that he could handle her. Or her handle him, whichever way you wanted to look at it.

She slowly began to pepper his dick with tiny kisses, enjoying the sensation of his hot member radiating heat across her face. With each kiss, she took in a whiff of his scent and each time she had to fight herself in order to remain focused on the task at hand. Lincoln's scent was driving her wild in the best way and she wanted, no, _needed_ to ride him. But just like her little bro, Luna also enjoyed giving pleasure. It filled her with a sense of pride when she listened to Sam moan when they did it back at the beach. And when she finished rocking Sam's world, Luna finished herself off within seconds because she had already brought herself so close to the edge. It was enough to say that Luna got off on getting them off.

Once she reached the base of his shaft, Luna ran her tongue up his member all the way to the tip. Lincoln groaned as he gripped the bed sheets and he called out her name as she took his head into her mouth. She could taste the saltiness from his precum and she soon found herself wanting to taste more. It wasn't a delicious flavor to her but the mere fact that this was her brother's taste made it all the more enjoyable for her. And Luna wanted to taste his cum more than anything at that moment. So she began to bob her head up and down, using her hands to pump his shaft since she couldn't take his whole member into her mouth.

As she watched, Sam continuously rubbed herself, playing with her clit and with her breasts. She didn't want to interfere just yet so she was holding herself back. But if Luna didn't hurry then she might just join in right away. She looked at Lincoln's face and she watched as the young boy gasped and moaned, calling his sister's name and to God about how good it felt. Luna had very talented fingers, Sam herself could attest to that, but she had yet to experience Luna's tongue. She wondered how it would compare to Ace's since they were both good at giving pleasure instead of receiving. She would find out soon enough, she'd wager since Lincoln only had one penis and there were two of them.

After a few minutes of going down on her brother, Luna could feel him begin to tense as his member swelled up inside of her mouth. She then felt him place both of his hands on top of her head as he pushed her down as deep as he could. She almost gagged as she felt the tip of his dick brush past the back of her throat and then she felt him explode. Thick, hot ropes of cum splattered the back of her throat and she tried desperately to swallow it all but it was too much for her. Her mouth swelled by the sudden intake of jizz and she pushed away from her brother's member as she began to cough. She had swallowed quite a bit of it before it had become too much for her. But the rest of it was flowing down her chin and onto her perky breasts. She also felt several more hot ropes boiling hot cum land on her cheeks, chest, and stomach. And as her brother finished his orgasm, she watched as the final shot left his dick and landed on her thigh.

Lincoln, despite just blowing his load, managed to prop himself up in order to look at his sister. "Are...you okay?" He asked as he regained his breath. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push you down like that. It was just a reflex..."

Luna grinned as she scooped up the cum off of her chest. She gave it a short sniff before she almost got high off of the smell. If his scent had been strong before, his jizz was straight up overwhelming. Did it have that effect on all of them or was it just her? Was she into smells or something? She didn't know but Luna would have to ask the girls later. She quickly lapped up his cum before she looked back at him, hungry for more.

"Don't worry about it, bro. I can handle it." She said as she crawled up towards him. "But now let's just see how good that tongue of yours really is." Luna lied down beside him and gave him a large grin. "Everyone's been singing your praises and I just gotta see for myself what all the hype is about."

"Dude, you weren't supposed to tell him that yet." Sam chided her but she had already guessed that Lincoln must've already figured it out.

"Sorry, Love, but I don't like to keep secrets from my little bro." Luna said as she ruffled his hair. "Linc and I have always had an honest relationship."

"Ain't that the truth." Lincoln said with a laugh. "Remember the time when I was 10 and I asked you what a prostitute was?"

"Dude, mom was so pissed when she heard me singing that song from South Park." Luna said as she joined in on the laugh.

"Why were you asking about prostitutes at 10?" Sam asked him.

"The short answer is Lucy...she...started asking questions about sex when she turned 7 and those books of hers had a lot of big words that she didn't understand quite yet. So she asked me, her big brother, because she didn't want to get in trouble." Lincoln explained as he positioned himself in front of Luna's already glistening sex. "And I asked Luna because our laptop has parental locks and she was never one to lie to me."

"And I had no idea what to tell him so I just repeated what Chef said to the kids. I got grounded for like two weeks for that." Luna said. She looked down at Lincoln and couldn't help but feel a little anxious. After all, her brother had already tasted more snatches than she had so he had more experience. And because of that, she was worried that maybe he would find hers to be lacking or something. It was just a small fear that she had in the back of her head. Along with the fear of him saying that she smelled bad or tasted horrible. But as she watched him, Lincoln took in a big whiff of her scent and he sighed with his eyes closed. And when he opened them again, he looked up at her with nothing but love in his eyes.

"I hope that you're ready, Luna, because I'm about to rock your world." Lincoln told her.

"Talk is cheeeeEAP!" Luna began but her voice quickly became high pitched as she felt her brother run his tongue over her lower lips.

The feeling of his cool tongue on her burning lady parts sent a jolt of electricity up her entire body and Luna almost came with that alone. But Lincoln wasn't done, he lapped up her juices, savoring them as he did and committing her taste to memory. As he did he used his thumb to rub gentle circles on her clit which drove Luna wild. She wasn't sure what was happening to her but her body was reacting like crazy! He had just barely started touching her and she was already nearing her limit! Just what the hell was he doing to her that made it feel so fucking good!?

Her brother buried his tongue even deeper than before and as he used his marvelous tongue on her snatch, Luna's eyes began to roll slightly to the back of her head. She couldn't take it anymore, she came and she came hard. She cried out in ecstasy and she felt her entire body spasm as waves of intense pleasure crashed into her. Her vision became blurry and she was lost in a world all her own. And when she finally came to, she was greeted by the sight of her brother licking his fingers clean.

"Whoa..." Was all she was able to say as she stared at him in a daze.

"That was fast." Sam commented as she stared at her friend. "You barely lasted like two minutes."

"R-Really? It felt a lot longer than that." Luna said as she regained her breath. Her brother had really done a number on her and that was just with his tongue! She couldn't wait to see what it would be like when he actually fucked her.

"I didn't take you for a minute man." Sam smirked. She made her way over to Luna and laid down next to her. "I guess you're really sensitive down there, huh?"

"It probably has something to do with how loudly she plays her instruments." Lincoln said, earning a confused look from both girls. "Luna constantly plays her music loudly, sometimes she even sits on her amps to feel the music 'flow' through her." And he used quotation marks on the word flow to emphasize his point. "Years of having vibrations traveling across your body had probably caused you to develop a hair trigger of sorts down there."

To Luna, it made a lot of sense. There had been times when she had been jamming that she felt like her whole body had been shot with electricity and had lightning coursing through her veins. She had more often than not, needed to change her clothes because she sweated so much but she never thought about it before. She always felt a sense of euphoria when it came to playing music and she could always relax when she did. Now she knew why since she was low key getting off on it.

"Huh...that actually makes sense." Luna muttered to herself.

"You mean that she's actually a minute man because of her music?" Sam asked him.

"Well, maybe not a minute man per say but she is very sensitive down there so she can achieve her orgasms quicker." Lincoln tried to explain in the way that Lisa would. "All in all, it just means that she will probably enjoy it more."

"So if I were to go down on her, I could rock her world just like she did mine?" Sam asked, grinning at her friend who now had a worried look on her face.

"Wait, you two already had sex?" Lincoln asked, causing the two girls who were already red in the face to blush further.

"Yea...back when we were searching for our crests..." Luna began as she looked towards her blonde lover.

"She and I...we took a shower together and things got a little heated between us." Sam finished.

"Heated? I rocked your world, Love." Luna said with a large grin. "You were barely able to walk after that!"

"That is not true!" Sam said, her face a deep crimson shade now. She turned to look at Lincoln as she pointed at Luna. "Ace, show her what it means to have your world rocked, fuck her until she can't even talk!"

This made Luna smirk because she knew that she had won. She turned towards her brother and watched as he positioned his tip at her entrance. "Well, bro, you heard her. Rock me!"

Lincoln grinned as he felt himself get hard once more due to picturing his sister in the throes of passion with Sam and with said sister lying in front of him with a lustfully eager look in her eyes. With all of his other sisters, Lincoln had gone slow because he felt as though they would enjoy it more like that. But for Luna, he could see it in her eyes that she wanted it hard and fast. So that's what he did, he inserted his tip about an inch, groaning at how tight she felt. Her walls were still sensitive from her earlier orgasm and she was clamping down on his head while quivering at the same time. It felt amazing!

Then after a moment of enjoying the feeling, Lincoln gripped his sister's hips and pulled her towards him at the same time that he thrusted his own forward. There was a sharp intake of breath as they both felt his member penetrate her deepest parts, tearing her hymen in the process. Luna had tears in her eyes from the sudden pain but she quickly wiped them away.

"Come on, dude, fuck me like a rockstar!" She urged him on.

She began to buck her hips against his, hoping to get him going. And to her delight he began to move as well. Soon he was matching her rhythm and each time that she felt him hit the back of her pussy, Luna almost went cross eyed. It felt soooo fucking good! Nothing had ever even come close to this, not even when she performed live for that TV show where she almost sold her soul to the network producers. The feeling of his dick entering her made feel as though she were experiencing the most intense rock solo of her life. While him exiting her made her feel as though the keyboards were being brought out to support the guitar. And his mouth, oh Mick, his mouth was working on her breasts, licking and biting them as he continued to pound her into rock and roll valhalla.

Luna couldn't see anything beyond the metaphorical lights in her eyes. She felt as if she were on stage with her brother fucking her brains out in front of a live audience and she couldnt get enough. She wasn't even sure if she was making any noise but her mouth was moving and she could feel just how her body was reacting to his. Her toes were curling and her breath was shallow. And when she looked away from the lights that weren't there, she could see her brother's white hair as he bit down on her left breast. She reached up and cradled his head because she wanted him to continue teasing her tits. She had always felt self conscious about them because she wasn't as stacked as Leni or Lori but now she felt satisfied because her brother loved them.

Within minutes she felt herself nearing her limit once more and she heard someone who sounded like her beg Lincoln to keep going and to not stop. She cried out his name as she came for the second time that night and to her delight, her brother kept going. She was losing her fucking mind and she loved every second of it. No wonder her sisters were singing his praises, he was a god! A beautiful fucking sex god!

As she was trying to regain control of herself, she felt her brother pull out of her to which she feebly attempted to pull him back in. But he flipped her onto her stomach and he began to take her from behind, spanking her ass a couple of times. She cried out in pain from the hard slap but she loved it, Mick Almighty, she loved it!

"Hey now, don't forget about me."

Luna vaguely heard her friend Sam from somewhere around her and then to her surprise, she saw a very familiar looking pussy in front of her. Sam had placed herself in front of Luna's face so that her friend could put that mouth of hers to good use. Even in her sex filled haze, Luna knew what to do and she reached out and grabbed ahold of her friend's nice ass and pulled her close. She then began to eat her friend out while she tried her best not to come again.

"Oh yea, just like that." Sam moaned as she placed a hand on Luna's head. "Ace, keep fucking her like that! Her moans are sending vibrations into my pussy."

"She's so tight!" Lincoln moaned as he continued to pound his sister. "She's...ah...she's coming again!"

And just like he said, Luna couldn't help it as she came for a third time. She felt herself losing it as her brother still hadn't come yet while she had already come twice thanks to his amazing shaft. She did what she could to continue to eat her friend out but she was fading fast. The waves that she was still riding from her latest orgasm were making her reach her fourth rather quickly. If she came one more time then she would lose her mind. She just knew it but she didn't want to stop, she wanted to keep going. She needed to keep going.

Luna felt her brother spank her ass once more and then he did something that she didn't expect. He placed a saliva slicked thumb into her butthole and Luna lost it. She screamed as her fourth orgasm hit her and she felt her brother swell up inside of her and explode as her walls clamped down on his member again. At the same time, she also felt her friend spray her face as Sam also came from her going down on her. With the three of them cumming at the same time, Luna's mind became overwhelmed and she blacked out. Her body still trembled from the lastest climax that she achieved and Lincoln and Sam watched as the Loud rocker was put out of commision thanks to the Log.

"Heh...I guess I did fuck her like a rockstar, huh?" Lincoln asked as he pulled out of his sister. As he did, he watched a large amount of cum spill out of her and pooled on the bed underneath her. He noticed that he tended to cum a lot more than he did before back when he used to just use his hands. "Is it normal for a guy to be...cumming so much?"

"I don't know." Sam said with a shrug. "You're the only guy that I've even been with so I only got you as a frame of reference so to me that's normal."

"I wish Lisa was here, I'm pretty sure that she'd have an answer for me." Lincoln sighed.

"You'd tell your five year old sister about how much you can cum?" Sam asked with a raised brow.

"This is Lisa we're talking about, she knows all about sex and then some. Plus, she'd be interested in this, believe me." Lincoln defended himself.

"Now, would she be interested for science reasons or because she's in love with you too?" Sam asked what was honestly a very good question.

"I...huh..." Lincoln honestly couldn't answer. When it came to Lisa, she was very hard to read but Lincoln was sure that his little sister at least respected him so maybe it was because of science. Still, he wouldn't know unless he asked her since Lisa usually tended to be as blunt as possible.

"Anyways, Ace, I think it's time that you pay attention to your other girlfriend." Sam said as she moved over towards the end of the bed. She leaned in and gave him a loving kiss before she pulled back. "I've been waiting for this ride for a long time and I can't wait anymore."

"I don't know, Sam, I think I might need..." Lincoln began but Sam leaned in and whispered something in his ear.

"Punish me... _Daddy_..." Sam whispered into his ear like a siren would to a sailor. She let her hot breath wash over his ear and she watched as he shivered from delight. With a smirk, she leaned in and began to nibble on his ear.

"A..ah...a min...minute..." Lincoln soon lost himself for a bit as Sam continued to attack his sensitive ear. He had wanted to ask her about the Daddy comment but he had other priorities at the moment. Namely, how good it felt to have her tease his ear. And as she did, her hands were slowly massaging his member, using the slick combination of Luna's girl cum and his own as lubrication. As he tried his best to focus, he felt as Sam pressed her breasts against his chest and moved her mouth towards his neck. She left a trail of kisses from his neck to his shoulder before she moved over to his face. She gave him a kiss on the tip of his nose, giggling at his flushed appearance before she attacked his lips once more.

Soon, Lincoln's member became hard again and Sam looked down at it with glee. She stood up and walked a couple of feet towards the wall before she bent over with her back towards him and her left hand held up against the wall. She used her right to spread her lips before she glanced over her shoulder towards Lincoln.

"Come on, Ace, fuck me just like you fucked your sister!" Sam urged him on, her eyes full of love and lust. She had been so fucking turned on by watching them go at it that she was going crazy! She wanted to experience the same that Luna had and nothing else was going to satisfy her.

Lincoln quickly got up and closed the distance between them. He grabbed Sam by the waist and pulled her towards him. But unfortunately, Sam was a bit taller than he was so he couldn't quite reach. But that didn't stop him as he turned her around and pushed her against the wall. At the same time he hooked his arms around the back of her knees and hoisted her up, surprising her with his strength. She honestly didn't expect him to be able to lift her like that but she wasn't about to complain, especially not when she felt him penetrate her all the way down to the hilt.

Thanks to gravity and the angle that he was entering her, Sam could feel his dick reach the deepest parts of her. With each thrust of his hips, she felt his tip kiss the entrance of her womb and she was loving every second of it. She could feel herself getting drilled into the wall and Lincoln wasn't letting up for a second. He was going as fast and as hard as he had with Luna and Sam couldn't do anything except moan incoherently. The room was filled with her moans and the sound of their bodies slamming into one another as well as the pounding against the wall. She had her arms spread out on either side as she tried to brace herself but it wasn't enough.

Lincoln was going so fast that she was nearing her limit and she could tell that he was about to as well. She could feel his member tense up as he close to cumming inside of her. And she wanted to come with him just like she had before. She reached out and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him in for a deep kiss. And as she did, she tried to squeeze down on his dick as much as she could in order to push him closer to the edge. She felt him respond to the kiss and then to her delight, she felt him swell up inside of her. At the same time, she reached her own limit and she pulled her head away in order to cry out his name at the same time that her walls clamped down on his dick with the sole intention of never letting him go. Her eyes almost rolled to the back of her head as she felt her womb become flooded with his steaming hot cum and she lost it when it began to spill out of her.

She lost all control of her strength and luckily for her, Lincoln was still holding her as they both went down to the floor. And when she regained her vision, she noticed that she was propped up against the wall while Lincoln lay in front of her, his now soft member no longer inside of her. She glanced down and saw that she also had a growing pool of cum near her entrance but it wasn't as large as Luna's. Still, she was impressed that he was able to come three times in a row like that.

"Damn...Ace..." She panted with a weak grin. "You...sure...know how...to treat...a girl...right..."

"No...problem..." Lincoln said with a weak smile. These girls had drained him and he was exhausted. He tried to fight back a yawn but it proved to be a futile endeavor.

Sam couldn't help but giggle at that. Despite him being the man of her dreams, she still forgot that Lincoln was younger than her and he didn't have the stamina that he needed for extended sexual pursuits. She was just glad that he was able to last long enough to give her some as well. But even if he couldn't, Sam wouldn't have held it against him. After all, he still had that silver tongue of his.

"Come on, Ace, let's go to bed."

Sam, on shaky legs, helped Lincoln get to his feet before they made their way over to the bed. Luna was still lying on her side, completely out of it. Sam helped Lincoln lie down in the middle and she took the spot on his right. And considering that the room was still relatively warm thanks to their intense love making, they opted to sleep without covering themselves.

As soon as Lincoln's head touched the pillow, he fell right to sleep. But Sam managed to remain awake long enough to reach out and take a hold of Luna's hand. With a warm smile, Sam drifted off to sleep knowing that she had two of the best lovers she could have ever asked for. And she couldn't be happier...

 **End of chapter.**


End file.
